Vader's Angel
by wertman25
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Sidious found Anakin at the age of seven and raised him to be the ruthless Sith Lord, Darth Vader. He knows nothing of love, only hate and anger. So what happens when Padmé starts to show curiosity for the Sith Lord? (Seriously, M for later chapters) Re-uploading is taking place in earlier chapters
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity At Its Peek

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the films, but reflect themes of the saga throughout the story.**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padmé have never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith since then. Vader is not in his life support suit, but remains hidden beneath a hood like in Revenge of the Sith. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padmé is 21…**

**The reason for this age change is to pave the way for major character development for both Anakin/Vader and Padmé, which will happen very slowly within my story. Since she is younger and has been put down for the better part of two years, Padmé doubts herself. She tells herself that she is stronger, but throughout the story is proven to be otherwise. This is opposite to Vader who comes off as very strong, self-assured individual but in reality many things about him remain a mystery, even himself.**

**Further breakdown of my take on these characters is that Padmé is very much like Anakin in the films. He has the potential, but at the same time, there are many things working against him. An example of this would be, in my personal opinion would be Anakin not completely being trusted by the Jedi Council. Padmé's situation is similar; she is not completely trusted by the Rebellion. Bail is Padmé's Obi-Wan, guiding and protecting her. As Anakin grew within the films, Padmé will as well; but all good things come to those who wait… unless a happy ending isn't written for this couple no matter the universe? Either way, read to find out!**

**Note: Please also note that the first few chapters are written differently, and in my personal opinion less professionally than the rest of the story. I found a new style of writing after the first few chapters and also found a flow, but regardless, I cannot change the earlier chapters completely to fit it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. or Anakin Skywalker… which is a pity…**

* * *

**_A long time ago in galaxy far, far way…_**

_x_

**_STAR WARS_**

_x_

**_The galaxy has been engulfed by darkness._**

**_The Galactic Republic is no more, overtaken_**

**_by the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious and_**

**_converted into the ruthless Galactic Empire._**

_x_

**_In hopes of ending this terrible reign of terror,_**

**_a group of senators have secretly created a_**

**_REBELLION against the Empire, that is now_**

**_struggling to survive because of the Empire's_**

**_Ghost and Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader._**

_x_

**_While the Rebel Alliance continues to crumble_**

**_under the hands of the Sith, countless members_**

**_of the Imperial Senate, including the secret_**

**_members of the Rebellion, have flown to_**

**_Coruscant to celebrate the mark of the second_**

**_year since the creation of the Empire…_**

* * *

Senator Padmé Amidala wished she had a better plan than just trying to hide in the corner of the endless Imperial ballroom and hoping that no one would notice her. If it had been anyone else, the plan might have worked with ease, but she wasn't anyone else and therefore her plan had failed before it had even began. From the very moment she entered the room; she could feel eyes watching her. She managed to not only fail at going unnoticed but she seemed to be drawing a lot of unwanted attention. A guest passed her by, pausing as he did. He seemed to be admiring the way her dress laid perfectly against her, hugging every curve in all the right places. Padmé swallowed the lump forming in her throat beneath the stranger's lecherous stare. She looked away, taking a small sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

_Maybe I should have worn something more modest_, she thought.

Although she was no stranger to attention, being a senator and former queen, maybe if she had worn something a little more modest, she could at least have used modesty to her advantage, blending seamlessly into the background, something she had done before in the past. It was only since becoming a senator that she had begun to embrace more of her sexuality, at least in simple ways such as clothing. Her current strategy of going unnoticed, or trying to go unnoticed though, made her feel like a defel who had forgotten how to bend light to blend in. She had forgotten as well. She couldn't blend in, not completely anyways and she had no desire to do so. She didn't want to revert back to her old ways, afraid that if she did, she would be looked at as the child her superiors thought she was. It had been a bad decision made for a proper reason, and Padmé could tell that some here were already displeased with her, just because she hadn't done it their way. Technically, she hadn't broken any rules; she had just pushed the limit slightly. They never said she had to wear something modest, just that she shouldn't be social and try to blend in and she was doing both of those things, not being social and trying to blend in. She wasn't stupid; she knew what she was doing and that she had to be careful.

Everyone had to be careful. Things had drastically changed in the universe over the past two years. This was a no normal party, but a party to celebrate the creation of the Empire, for it had been two years since Palpatine had dissolved the Senate, turning it into an Empire and making himself Emperor of the entire galaxy. Padmé glanced around the room, taking in the happiness and excitement, the lies and the idiocy. The people that celebrated in the room were either idiots for following such an evil man who was obviously a power hungry maniac, or they hid their true feelings… deep down. Still, it amazed her that so many people could find time to party while the universe was being enslaved. Where was their conscience? Were people really fine with Palpatine taking over? How could they not fight back?

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, knowing that she was fighting back. She would not stand for this; her and her peers had created a Rebellion. A Rebellion against the Empire. The creation of the Rebellion was the whole reason for her attempts of trying to blend in– to go unnoticed. As one of the leaders of the Rebellion, she could not bring attention to herself. The elder leaders had warned her to be on guard for spies at the party, spies that were looking for the leaders, or worse, the creators.

Her eyes slowly moved across the room, suspiciously looking for could be spies until she located her dear friend, Bail. Bail Organa, just like Padmé, hid in the shadows of the party in an attempt not to draw attention to himself. He, however, was blending far better than Padmé was. Leaving the comfort of her corner, Padmé took a step in his direction, venturing into the throng of partygoers, quickly making her way across the room towards him.

He greeted her with a smile which she happily returned as she joined him in the shadows. "Hello Bail, having fun?"

"Who wouldn't be having fun?" Bail answered with a small laugh and smile.

Padmé laughed as well, "That's right, everyone is enjoying the party… because _he_ hasn't arrived yet."

Bail nodded, his eyes scanning cautiously, hoping that no one had heard the emphasis put on the word _he_. They both knew that no one had, but that didn't stop his roaming eyes. He knew that she had meant the Emperor, the sick bastard of a man, who had fooled all of them some years ago. Bail did not hate many people in the universe, but Palpatine was on the top of his list and probably many others' as well.

"Arriving late to his own party," he mused, his face softening as his eyes returned to her.

"Impeccable manners, don't you think?" Padmé laughed. "If we are lucky maybe he won't show up at all."

The laughs of the two senators began to fill the small corner of the room, attracting the attention of a young Chandrilian senator. The young woman excused herself from her current conversation and started making her way to towards the laughing senators. Bail, being the first to notice her approach, turned to her with a large smile. "Oh! Hello, Mon!"

Mon Mothma bowed slightly before nearing closer to the two senators, her eyes filled with disapproval as she glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Causing a bit of attention aren't we?"

Padmé frowned ready to raise her objections, but Bail spoke before she could. "Of course not! I just thought that Padmé and myself could use a good laugh," he explained, trying to sooth her nerves. "No one noticed."

His statement however did not sooth the woman's nerves, but instead, made her frown become more pronounced. Mon Mothma, like many others, did not believe Padmé was ready for an opportunity like this. Mon liked the senator from Naboo and thought the girl had good promise in the future, but not now, not with so much on the line. She believed Padmé would ruin their chances of keeping the information of the Rebellion a secret that Padmé would lead to their downfall. At the time, Bail had come to Padmé's aid, saying that he believed Padmé was more than ready. He had reminded Mon and the other senators of the countless times that Padmé had spoken out in the Senate against corrupted leaders rules or even against the Emperor himself. She had even ruled a planet and did a hell of a good job until that one fateful day. She made one mistake during her time as a leader, but that was no reason to doubt her ability. He was positive that something like that would never occur again. He trusted her not to make that mistake again.

Mon Mothma agreed with her comrade on most things concerning Senator Amidala. She had admitted that the girl had courage, stubbornness, and a heart of a gold, but also knew Padmé would need much more in the events to come. Padmé had allowed herself to be crushed over the course of two years, taking her reputation with her. The senators had agreed to give her a chance to redeem herself, but creating attention during this party was proof that Padmé Amidala was not ready or prepared for the task.

"I did," Mon pointed out.

"You were a few feet away," Bail retorted as a frown appeared across his features. "There are over a hundred people in this room, Mon. No one noticed us."

"Yes," Mon sighed in return. "There are hundreds of people in this room: politicians, military leaders, Grand Moffs, and so many others. Who would pay attention to you?" she paused glancing around the room before turning back to Bail. "Wait and see. I'm sure you will be investigated by the end of the night."

"I have no doubt of that," Bail agreed.

"Yet you continue to draw attention?" Mon growled, before fixing Padmé with a hard glare. "If she was not here, you would not be acting this way. I told you she wasn't ready!"

"I am too ready!" Padmé interrupted angrily, "I'm not a child!" Unaware that her outburst did nothing to help her case, her objection making her sound like a petulant child.

Mon frowned, her eyes falling away from the young senator. "I never said you were."

Padmé nearly growled. "You don't have to say it," she replied." I can read between the lines, Senator Mothma. You may not call me a child, but you continue to treat me as such."

"I have my reasons," Mon shrugged before taking a large sip of the drink in her hand.

Taking advantage of Mon Mothma not being able to speak, Bail put his hand on Padmé's shoulder. "What Mon means is that she has to take every precaution. This is very dangerous and it is key that things stay a secret to the Empire."

"I understand that," Padmé replied annoyed, feeling like she was being treated like child all over again. What did they not understand? She was ready! How many times would she have to prove herself? What would she have to do to become an adult in their eyes– to regain back her honor?

"I know you do," Bail smiled trying to comfort her. "But precautions still must be in check. You are young and you have made a mistake, so they will underestimate you."

"I'm human," Padmé retorted. "I made a mistake, but that does not make me weak or any less a leader. I'm not afraid."

"Ha!" Mon laughed, turning to stare directly at Padmé. "You will be! You will be."

She said nothing else, before she turned and disappeared into the many groups of people, leaving Padmé and Bail once again to their corner. They watched her go, a silence falling upon them before Bail erupted with another laugh.

"I think she likes you."

Padmé smiled, knowing his joke was untrue. "What is she so afraid of?" she wondered aloud, not meaning to truly ask the question.

She hadn't meant in the obvious way. It was apparent that all the leaders and creators of the Rebel Alliance didn't want any information or their names getting back to the Emperor. It was something Padmé had heard numerous times before, but not in the way Senator Mothma spoke of it. She was different– her fear was different. When she spoke, there was another fear in her voice, one that was not present in the voices of the other senators.

"It's–" Bail paused, trying to think of the correct words. He always understood Padmé's curiosity, and for that, she was beyond thankful. "There is supposed to be many spies here tonight. She wants to make sure you give nothing away while speaking to them."

That wasn't it. There was something else, but Padmé let it go. She nodded as confidence appeared on her face. "I'm ready," she announced. "In case you have forgotten, I have perfected how to hide my emotions and become blank while serving time as the Queen on Naboo. I have much experience."

"I understand, Padmé. They understand that too, but–"

Bail was cut off by the sound of the giant ballroom doors swinging open followed by a loud eruption of claps and cheers that echoed through the room.

"His Majesty, the Emperor!" A man's voice announced which caused an increase in applause. That was, until the cheers went silence, and was replaced by gasps and whispers.

Padmé pushed herself onto her tiptoes, trying to what had happened in the front of the room, but her short figure would not allow it. She could only see the herds of people and the flash of lights from the press. What had caused such a change within the crowd? What had happened that she couldn't see?

"What is it?" Padmé whispered to Bail, hoping that due to his height he would have a better view that she had. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," Bail whispered, his head turning towards one of the speakers, listening to the sound that crackled on the other side as if the announcer was also in shock.

"A– And a surprise guest," the man finally announced, his voice shaking. "Lord Vader."

_No!_

"It can't be," Bail whispered in shock, his eyes becoming wide as all color drained from his face.

Padmé felt as if she had become frozen to the floor, her body fighting the urge to faint. Had she heard that right? Darth Vader? It couldn't be! It was impossible! Why would Darth Vader be there? He never came to events, never! It had to be a mistake!

Even though Darth Vader had only appeared when Palpatine had made himself the Emperor, he hadn't wasted any time making a name for himself. His name struck fear into everyone that heard it. Every being in every corner of the galaxy feared the evil Sith Lord. He was the murderer of millions, destroyer of the Jedi, a monster, a deadly ghost, the Emperor's right-hand man, and the second most powerful man in the entire galaxy, or as some people believed, the true most powerful man in the galaxy.

Vader was hardly ever seen in the public eye, by anyone. Truthfully, there were more questions about Darth Vader than there were answers. Not that anyone was willing to figure the questions out; some would rather die than be caught in the presence of the Dark Lord, and those who were too curious found themselves dead at the hands of him. The stories and rumors were endless, even longer than his murder list, or so they seemed. Padmé had assumed that all eyes would be on the Emperor tonight, but after knowing of the special guest, she knew that she was wrong.

Suddenly, Mon Mothma appeared in the crowd, running towards the two senators in the corner, fear plastered across her face. "Did you know he was coming?"

Bail said nothing as he continued to look forward. He too had frozen at the Sith's appearance, though eventually he managed to shake his head in response, making her aware that he hadn't known.

"Great," Mon whispered before looking towards the sea of people that she knew surrounded the Sith. "I've only seen him from a distance during one or two Senate meetings, but that was close enough for me. Have either of you ever seen him?"

"I've met him a few times," Bail replied emotionlessly, his face unreadable.

"I've never seen him…" Padmé whispered, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Besides on the Holonet news reports"

Mon growled annoyed, but obviously scared. "I told you she wasn't ready!" she hissed. "Especially if the rumors are true!"

Bail still remained frozen as he waited for the two Sith Lords to come into view. "They are true," he stated lowly. "Very, very true."

"Sith!" Mon cursed, her eyes coming back to look at Bail.

"What?" Padmé questioned, fear now apparent on her face. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she looked back and forth between the two elder senators, seeing their reaction because of the Sith. She had never seen Mon or Bail show fear before, and now that she had, it frightened her.

"He can read minds!" Mon Mothma hissed. "And much more!"

"What!" Padmé screamed in shock, her eyes nearly budging out of her head.

Vader could read minds? He could read minds! It was a fact that sent shivers down to her very core, chilling her to the bone. She had to admit that even though she was able to wear her senator mask like a second skin, it did not extend all the way to her mind. Why would it? Her mind was her personal property; no one should be able to look within her mind but her.

"Does he have a temper like everyone says?" Mon questioned Bail, ignoring Padmé's reaction.

Bail nodded turning to look at Mon Mothma. "I saw him kill a man just by lifting his finger," he whispered before pausing and turning back to wait for a view of the two men. "At the time, I didn't know why Vader had killed him. It had all happened so quick and from my knowledge at the time, without anything to provoke the Sith. Of course, I questioned the Emperor about it later because I believed Vader's actions were out of line. He disagreed. Palpatine said that Vader did it all in good faith and justice; that the man had many sinister plans and that Vader had seen the plans within the man's mind." Bail paused; a painful and sad laugh resonated from his chest. "The man– Senator Kortito had been one of the first to think of plans for the Rebellion, but Vader killed him before he could begin. Imagine if he found us now."

Padmé choked back her fear, pushing it deep within her chest. "What does he look like?" she asked, a million other questions starting to form themselves in her mind. She wanted to picture the monster before she saw him, hoping it would help. All the images or videos she had even seen of Darth Vader were hardly images at all; his face was always covered and he was always silent.

"Not much different from the holos of him, I'm afraid. No one has ever seen his face," Bail sighed pausing in thought, "I'm not even entirely sure if he is human."

"Anyone that saw his face is long gone," Mon added. "Killed by Vader himself, probably. Insights have told me that he could be a strange deformed creature from areas unknown, or possibly even a machine made by the Emperor himself to carry out his bidding."

"The machine theory would make sense," Bail admitted, his voice sad. "I don't believe a living being could commit the acts that Vader has committed."

"What about Palpatine?" Padmé asked, trying to remind her friends of the other monster in the room. "We know he is human and he is truly evil."

"True," Bail agreed. "But Palpatine is not like Vader. Palpatine commands the acts however Vader is the one that enforces them. So as evil as the man is, he still shows his humanity."

Padmé fought back the lump in her throat, feeling the pain of what Palpatine had done to her. Indeed two years had passed, but the pain– the humiliation remained the same. "I disagree," she growled. "He shows no humanity."

"I still rather be in a room with the Emperor than Vader," Mon admitted, obviously lost in her thoughts.

"I agree," Bail whispered. "However, at least Vader isn't a liar like Palpatine. I'll give him that."

Mon nodded, shaking her head in agreement. "Yes, but then again Vader isn't a politician. He is a machine or something even worse."

"What do you mean?" Padmé frowned, her face conveying utter confusion. She didn't understand what they were talking about; it made no sense to her. The Emperor was a monster– a mad man, why would anyone choose to be in a room with him over Vader? If they truly were speaking the truth, then Vader had to be a terrifying monster; but at the same time, the two senators had complimented Vader over Palpatine. So that left her with the question: who was worse?

Bail turned to the young senator, again understanding why she was confused. "Don't think we are complimenting him," he said, before letting out a sigh. "Vader is a monster, just as much, or even more than Palpatine is. We are just trying to say that Vader doesn't hide how he feels like Palpatine does. If you say something to Palpatine, he will act as if he agrees until you leave his presence, then he will command someone to take care of you. Vader on the other hand, does the opposite. If he doesn't like you or what you are saying, he will tell you or kill you on the spot, not wait till later."

Padmé's face turned pale, her breath catching in her throat. How was that any better? If Vader killed on the spot than that meant he was a man– no, a machine of action. It meant that he was no politician and in return, not a man of reason. It was his way or no way at all, no reasoning, no negotiation. But deep down, was Palpatine any different?

She knew the answer to that question. She had been at the warfront of Palpatine's lies far before anyone else. She knew his corrupted and sinister ways. She rather deal with someone who was honest than a liar like Palpatine.

"So Vader is brutally honest."

Bail let out a small chuckle at her comment. "More like deadly honest."

"You know what this means," Mon hissed, interrupting them both. "Don't you?"

"What?" Padmé and Bail asked in unison.

"That the Emperor is growing tired," she said crossing her arms and looking out into the crowd with a sickening glare. "He didn't even bother sending spies, they take too long. That's why he brought Darth Vader instead, because he can walk through this room without even questioning us and still know what we stand for."

"Yes," Bail agreed. "The Emperor wouldn't bring Vader into the public eye without a good reason. He likes to hide him, make him an invisible fear."

"He's giving the people something more to fear," Mon added. "If people know Vader is a threat, they will not join our cause. They will be too terrified."

Bail frowned, his face conveying that he knew Mon was right while his eyes remained hopeful. They had to have hope.

"Then we shall put up mental walls," he instructed, his voice full of authority and hope. "Vader will not get any information out of us, and so the people will have nothing to fear. Go! Spread the word! Hurry!"

Mon nodded, before she walked away, whispering under her breath. "I hope this works or we will all be dead…"

As the senator disappeared into the crowd, Padmé turned back to Bail, her eyes conveying the fear she felt bubbling within her belly. "So Vader doesn't talk?" she asked, her concern obvious. "He won't even question us? He will just read our minds and judge for himself?"

Bail shook his head, trying to control his emotions that were becoming visible on his face. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "But Vader does talk. Not often, but when he needs to."

Padmé could see that Bail was lost in a memory; a memory that the man had tried to forget. The visible emotions that showed on his face told Padmé that Darth Vader's voice was not something that she wanted to hear.

"Is it that terrifying?"

Her question brought Bail back to reality as looked down at her, before giving her an encouraging smile. "It's just… not something you forget," he explained, before his hand came to her should and gripping it tightly. "I have faith in you Padmé. You will be fine. Like I said before, he hardly talks–"

"Unless he has to." Padmé said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes," Bail nodded, before eyeing her cautiously. "Or if his anger provokes him." His words hit Padmé like a ton of bricks and his hand instantly tightened around her shoulder. "Padmé, there is no need to worry," he said in encouragement. "This is what the Emperor wants; he wants us to be scared. Vader is here as a threat, as a way to show the Emperor's power, but that is it. I have been in countless meetings with the Emperor while Vader stood by his side. He has hardly ever spoken. He is just the protector and the monster, nothing more. This is no different than that, there is no reason for him to speak."

Padme nodded, feeling a small amount of relief, hoping that his statement was true. She tried to keep her fear in check, but looking around at everyone's reactions, she could see that they feared Vader more than the Emperor himself. It was an idea that she could hardly comprehend. If Vader was worse than Palpatine, than she did not want anything to do with the Emperor's right-hand. The thought of him questioning her, looking through her mind, or even speaking to her made chills run up her spine and hair stick up on her arms.

_Maybe Mon Mothma was right, _she thought_. I'm not ready._

Her heart stopped within her chest as the Emperor finally came into view, the old man walking very slowly as he gave nods to the important personnel that he passed. Padmé, as well as everyone else, knew this was just a show and that the man had no respect for anyone but himself. He sat on a throne of lies, deception, and death; he only cared about himself and his power. Shortly after Palpatine came into her view, another figure stepped forward, one that was a tall and black-cloaked, and slowly following the older man's unhurried gait.

_Darth Vader_, Padmé thought, recognizing the black robes and massive structure.

The room went cold from his presence as people looked away, not wanting to see the face of Death himself; but unlike the others in the room, Padmé could not look away. She wanted to learn– she wanted to see for herself what this man, if he was in fact a man, was. She watched intently as the Emperor and Vader walked around the room, taking note of every detail. Darth Vader wore his usual attire: jet-black robes that hid every part of his body, while Palpatine wore traditional black robes; the ones he always wore to parties that celebrated his Empire. Still, regardless of the darkness of the robes, the two men were far from similar.

Darth Vader was much larger and taller than Palpatine, as well as most– if not all of the people in the room. The next difference was that Palpatine's hood revealed his white face, while Vader's went farther other his face– if he had a face, revealing nothing but darkness underneath. Padmé tried numerous times to catch a glimpse of his face as he walked, but the man moved with precaution; making sure that his face could not be seen. Her eyes moved to his body, looking for any sign of skin. She found none. Vader's whole body was covered in black robes; even black gloves surrounded his hands. Looking farther, she could see the black tunic that he wore underneath the black cloak, as well as his weapon dangling from his waist. At the side of his belt hung a lightsaber; a weapon that was once used to bring hope to the Republic and its people, but now only brought darkness… but that was what Darth Vader was, darkness.

If it were a different time, a time of the Old Republic, the sight of Vader might have been confused with a hero, a Jedi; but not anymore. Vader was no Jedi. And he was definitely no hero. He was a Sith Lord, and the black robes that he wore reminded everyone of that. There were no Jedi in the galaxy, only Sith. There was no Republic, only the Empire. Vader had made sure of that fact two years ago, destroying the Jedi and all that was left of them when he emerged from the darkness. He had taken everything, and it was her fault.

_It's my fault._

As Padmé continued her self-loathing and inspection of the Sith, the party continued as scheduled, after everyone got over the shock of the surprise guest. It took some time, but the people even began to stop avoiding him as if he was the plague and instead, just accepted his presence. Of course everyone continued to keep their eyes on him, but Vader surprised them all. Unlike the stories that were told about him, he behaved extremely well. He walked silently behind the Emperor, occasionally pausing to put his hands behind his back while the Emperor talked to someone of importance. Bail, Padmé, Mon, and the other senators of the Rebellion knew this was all a lie– a facade. Darth Vader was on a hunt for them, and the good behavior was a show for the press. It was a way to show that these two men were respectable and the Empire was indeed, a good thing.

The night crept by slowly, but after three hours into the party, Padmé sighed in relief. It was near the end of the dreadful celebration and thankfully, the Emperor and Darth Vader still had not showed any interest in her. In fact, the two had not even neared her at all during the night. It had given her the opportunity to watch and learn. She had watched them throughout the night, how Vader struck fear into every soul that he neared, how Palpatine would smile knowing that the people feared him and his apprentice. Vader was huge and terrifying, but nothing like the reports or rumors she had heard. Unlike the monstrous beast the reports made him out to be, Vader was acting like a complete gentleman. It made Padmé question the rumors about Vader. How could they be true? Was it possible that the stories were just that, stories something that was made up to create fear like a child's bedtime story.

"Are you alright, Padmé?" Bail asked upon seeing the frown come across her features.

Padmé nodded as she shook away her thoughts. "Yes…" she breathed. "I'm afraid I was lost in thought."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "About what?"

Padme's frown deepened, feeling even more confused. "He's just…" Padmé whispered, almost laughing at herself. "He just doesn't seem like a monster. Yes, he does look it, but this isn't how I expected Vader to be at all. He is acting so civilized."

Bail nodded, understanding what she had been seeing all night. "Vader is on his best behavior," Bail commented. "But don't underestimate him Padmé. He is very dangerous and very powerful. Palpatine probably commanded him to act like this. They want to fool people, confuse them, and have them lower their guard. Like you said, he doesn't seem like a monster, but he is." Bail looked down at her, seeing the questions still fresh in her mind. "Padmé?" he asked. "You've been to previous parties for the Empire, correct?"

Padmé nodded. She had.

"Have you seen Vader?"

Padmé reacted to the question by shaking her head in displeasure. She had never seen Vader, except on the HoloNet. She had said that before. "No," she answered again. "He's never been to any of the parties I've attended."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," Bail frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Vader is always there. He is always in the Senate as well, that is of course, unless he is on a mission. "

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. How could she not have noticed him? She was always in the Senate building, it was her job to be there, but she had never seen Vader there.

Bail smiled with understanding, noticing his friend's shocked expression. "You haven't seen him, but he has probably seen you a billion times." Her face going pale as Bail continued. "Palpatine keeps Vader in the shadows, unless needed. Vader used to be out in the open all the time before you arrived, but something changed. No one knows what. Vader is not a civilized man, which is probably why Palpatine does not force him to be in the open. I think Vader likes it that way anyways, causing fear from the shadows."

Padmé nodded, feeling foolish for saying her mind. It made her feel weak and stupid– like the child they treated her as. She was being fooled by Vader's act, just like many idiots in the room. Of course they all still feared him, but his behavior made them question things– made them lower their defenses.

"He hasn't acknowledged anything or anyone all night." Padmé commented, her eyes moving back to the Sith. "It's like he is walking in an empty room."

"He is trained very well," Bail explained. "Just because it looks as if he isn't paying attention doesn't mean he isn't. He has probably looked into your mind countless times by now."

Padmé quivered at the thought. It seemed strange to her that a man– a monster that hadn't even acknowledged her existence had already seen into her mind. It made her uneasy knowing that Vader had probably been watching her for days before the party– watching her without her knowing!

She sighed, speaking her mind again. "It's just strange how he can act like a machine," she stated. "He's not speaking to or acknowledging anyone, just walking around … it's so inhuman."

"That's why many people think he is a machine," Bail quipped before he laughed. "I thought the idea was ridiculous until after I met him. Now, I question everything about him. He really doesn't have feelings, or emotion for that matter. He is very inhuman."

"Besides anger," Padmé chimed in, remembering her previous conversation with him about Vader's fury.

"Yes," Bail responded, also remembering.

They stayed quiet for a long moment, both senators lost in their thoughts. It wasn't until they heard someone approaching that they broke out of their haze and remembered that they were still at the party.

"Ahhh…" an older voice creaked. "Senator Organa."

Immediately, Bail regained himself as he faked a smile and bowed his head in false respect. "Emperor Palpatine, an honor."

Ignoring Bail's comment, the Emperor turned to stare at Padmé, a large smile on his face. "And," he breathed. "Senator Amidala."

Padmé followed Bail's lead, faking a smile as she bowed. "Your Majesty."

She felt sick and angered from his closeness. It had been years since she had been so close to him, not since she was Queen Amidala of Naboo, and he the senator of the same planet. Before he had betrayed her and the entire galaxy. She pushed out the memories that began to flood her mind, trying to only think about the present. She hoped Palpatine was thinking the same, although she had a feeling that he wasn't. She felt his eyes on her, silently disapproving. Padmé was new in the Senate, but her new reputation was growing fast. She was still a child in the eyes of many, trying to bring honor back to her name but she was known to be stubborn and spirited, something the Emperor did not like.

Forgetting about the Emperor, Padmé's eyes glanced upon the huge darkness standing behind him. Her heart began to beat harder in her chest as she looked at the man, the monstrous, Darth Vader. He stood there, lurking, silent as a dead man. Being so close to him made her breath hitch, for the first time truly taking in how huge he actually was and the feeling of the darkness that surrounded him. She silently looked upon his face and saw nothing but darkness under the black hood.

"And Lord Vader," she said respectively as she bowed, "It's an honor."

Darth Vader moved for the first time during the entire night, his head rising as if in surprise– as if wondering why the senator would acknowledge him while none of the others had done so. It was an automatic response. The others had feared and dreaded his presence, but did not acknowledge it. His head dropped almost instantaneously, the incident only lasting a half of second, everyone around missing it– everyone except Padmé. A second was all she needed. In that quick second, Vader had moved his head ever so gently under the lighting of the room that Padmé was sure that she had seen his chin. Maybe.

"…. of course, we will both keep our ears open for you, my Lord." Bail said bowing slightly to the Emperor, ending a conversation that Padmé missed completely.

Realizing she missed an entire conversation with the Emperor made her heart drop. If she had missed an entire conversation, how long had she been watching Vader? And more importantly, had anyone noticed? Thankfully, it didn't seem so.

It was a pleasant thought, and even more pleasant knowing that the conversation was over. Silently, she thanked her lucky stars that she had made it through the small meeting between the Emperor and Vader; not that she was mentally there for most of it. It seemed the night was going to end without one person getting hurt… but she spoke too soon.

Just as everyone thought that they were safe from Vader's wrath, a young man, probably in his early thirties, who had too much to drink, stumbled into the Dark Lord. He had been laughing and too intoxicated to realize the direction he was going until it was too late, colliding into the Sith's back and resulting in the spilling of his glass of wine down the Dark Lord's black cloak. As it occurred, the whole room froze, gasps echoing through the air. Vader was still for a long moment, the anticipation choking everyone in the room until he slowly turned to face the man. Realizing whom he had bumped into, the man took a quick and large step back; even in his drunken state knowing that he was looking death in the face. "L– Lord Vader, I a–am terribly sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I didn't mean… I didn't see… I–"

"Are you blind? Or just clumsy?" Vader's voice growled.

The sound of his menacing voice booming throughout the room causing everyone to go completely silent as they turned, memorized by fear, waiting for Vader's next move. Everyone knew that if the stories about Vader were true, the drunken man would not see another day.

"N–no! I mean yes," the drunken man stumbled confused. "I didn't mean to– I'm sorry. You just were in my–"

"Now you're blaming me?" Vader hissed, stepping closer to the man, who had to look up at the Sith to accommodate to Vader's tall structure that towered over him.

"No, no, no!" the man exclaimed swinging his arms and dropping more wine onto Vader's already wet and stained cloak.

Vader's gloved hand quickly clamped down onto the man's neck, before effortlessly raising the man into the air. The man's airway constricting as he gasped for air, clawing at Vader's gloved hand in an attempt to free himself. The sight made Vader laugh, filling the room with his dark chuckle as the room watched on helplessly.

"You are nothing," Vader whispered as he tightened his grasp on the man's neck, hearing his innards begin to buckle under the pressure.

"No…Pl–please…" the man tried to beg, slowly consciousness.

Vader was amused with the man's pain, and everyone could feel it. He enjoyed making the man suffer, enjoyed taking away his life. It was easy as–

"Stop!" Padmé screamed, not being able to take it anymore. She didn't care that everyone else remained silent; she would not sit around silently as she watched a man get murdered before her eyes. She was a senator; she was supposed to be the one to protect the people– to stop crimes like this.

Vader's head snapped towards her after her interruption, but he said nothing. It was obvious that without even seeing his eyes, she could tell– feel that he was glaring at her, not to mention the other hundred people in the room that looked at her in shock. She felt Bail move behind her, grabbing onto her hand tightly, either out of fear or comfort. She wasn't sure which. She only knew that she couldn't stop staring at Vader, her eyes locked– transfixed upon him. She looked into the hood, at the blackness concealing his face, no fear in her eyes.

"Please, Lord Vader," she whispered. "Please, don't kill him."

She heard people snicker around her, laughing at the young senator's attempt to stop Vader. They thought it was hopeless to beg, for he was the second most powerful man in the galaxy and a killing machine; why would he be persuade by a young girl? She didn't know if he would, but in the moment she had tried. She had tried, and created an embarrassment to herself– again. She could feel the elder senator's stares– their undermining feelings. She closed her eyes unable to stop the small amount of tears that had begun to form. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she have to be such a fool? Why did she have to act like a child? Vader would never stop for–

A loud _plump_ echoed through the room, followed by a large amount of gasps that caused Padmé to open her eyes. She looked towards the people, then to the Sith Lord, and then to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight before her– at what Vader had done, because he had done the unthinkable. He had let the man go. The man was no longer in Vader's grip, but lying practically unharmed, breathing heavily across the floor.

The crowd stood frozen for what seemed like forever, the same question on everyone's mind. Had Darth Vader just listened to a young girl's wishes? It seemed that he had, and because of that, Padmé stood looking at the Sith, looking the most confused out of anyone in the room.

_He is truly a monster,_ Padmé thought. _He would have killed that man without a second thought… but he didn't. I stopped him. He listened to me!_

His head snapped toward her instantly after her thoughts, as if she had said something that offended him. She could feel the coldness and death in his hidden glare– the glare that was only on her.

Her eyes widened at his action, widened in shock. _Did he hear me?_

A low growl sounded from his chest as he raised his hand, grabbing an invisible object and throwing it across the room. That was until, to everyone's alarm, the object turned out not to be invisible, but the drunken man. Padmé, as well as everyone else's eyes widened as they watched the drunken man rise into the air and fly across the room, mimicking Vader's action. The drunken man hit the wall with a loud thud before falling to the floor where he laid motionless. The crowds eyes flew between the Sith and the body, a few women and men running for cover in fear that they would be next. Vader, however, had no plans of staying. He turned and stormed out of the room without another word, his black cloak flowing behind him victoriously.

Palpatine, unlike the others, did not react to the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. He merely shrugged it off, before walking towards the exit, smiling happily at what Vader had done. When he reached the doorway, he turned back to the people inside, the people that were still shocked and startled because of the scene they had just witnessed.

"I must be off," Palpatine called as his red guards flocked to his side. "It seems Vader has had enough of this party as have I, and I must say, I think it would be wise for you all not to upset him again."

He turned with a wicked smile on his face, feeling the fear flourishing inside the ballroom. He walked slowly through the halls, pleased with what Lord Vader had done. Yes, Vader had done exactly what he had wanted: He created fear.

Entering into a dark hall, Sidious smiled as a familiar presence joined his side. "Ah," he mused. "Lord Vader, there you are."

"Yes, my apologies, Master." Vader replied darkly.

"For what, my young apprentice?"

"For my actions against that man," Vader snarled, his mind recalling the idiot that had ran into him– the fool that had set him off and made him fail his mission. He breathed in, trying to find relief, but found none. The smell of wine that was emerging from his cloak only made his anger worsen. "You told me to control myself. I failed you."

"No, that man was an idiot. He deserved what you gave him. He deserved far worse actually," the Emperor replied. "Remember Lord Vader, your anger makes you strong. You showed them your power; you showed why you are better than they are, and why they should fear you."

Vader nodded. "Yes, my Master."

"Now," Sidious said, returning to the true subject. "Who are our suspects?"

"Everyone who you had suspected," Vader replied. "They were onto us the moment I stepped through the door. There is no doubt that they trained themselves to put up mental walls against powers such as mine."

"Trained by existing Jedi?" Sidious asked, sickened by the thought.

It sickened Vader as well. The younger Sith held in the growl that almost escaped his lips at the mention of the Jedi, the statement reminding him of his failure to wipe their existence completely from the galaxy. He had failed once, but he wouldn't again. It was only a matter of time before they were all dead, before they would be nothing more than a myth.

"Perhaps," he admitted, against his ego. "It is possible.

His Master frowned, "So you did not get any information?"

The statement caused Vader to smile arrogantly. "Of course I did, my Master. They are no match for me."

Sidious smiled, a true hideous and carnivorous smile. "Of course they aren't my young apprentice."

The Emperor's evil laugh echoed through the Imperial Palace as his apprentice told him of the information he had received from the guests' minds. It was true; they had been no match for the young Sith. It would be far too easy to exterminate the Rebellion from the galaxy. It was only a matter of time, but soon… soon they would meet their end.

While the two Siths discussed their plans, a handful of senators and delegates remained in the Imperial Ballroom, long after the party had ended. Those who stayed dared not to ask Padmé about her actions, but it didn't matter if they asked out loud or not. Padmé knew what they thought of her. She knew that they thought that she had been young and foolish. Bail had told her that he had thought she had been brave, but Padmé knew that even inside of him there was a part that disagreed.

"Um–Agh," the drunken man stirred, his eyes flashing open as he breathed in a large gasp of breath. The air filled his lungs too quickly, crashing against his aching and almost crushed innards, sending him into a coughing rage. A young delegate held onto him as the coughs threw his body forward until the air finally filled his lungs.

Bail was the next to come to the man's assistance. Knowing he had sobered up, he leaned down next to the man, handing him a glass of water. "Glad to see you coming around," he said. "You're lucky to be alive."

The man said nothing as he took the glass from Bail and sipped the drink in small chugs. The large bump on top of his head was visibly thumping, making the group silently question how much of the party he would remember and making Padmé question if he would remember what she did for him. She got her answer quickly, his eyes moving to her as he finished the glass. He breathed heavily, putting the empty glass down on the floor, before he turned to her and reached for her hand. "I want to thank you for what you did," he whispered provocatively. "You saved my life."

Padmé politely pulled her hand away. "You're welcome…"

"Clovis. Rush Clovis," he said, finishing the unknown part of her sentence.

"You're welcome, Rush." Padmé said, forcing a polite smile.

A feeling of awkwardness came over her as the man continued to stare at her. It seemed that no matter how much time had passed, he did not remove his eyes from her. It became so strange that she began to wonder if the man had not regained control of his mental faculties or perhaps he was just a pervert looking at her body. Regardless of which, she was unable to stay under his gaze any further. Trying to act as normal as possible, she rose from the floor nodding to Rush. "Nice to meet you," she said, before turning to her colleagues. "I'm afraid it is time for me to depart. I will see you all tomorrow."

The senators nodded their goodbyes to Padmé as her bodyguard came to her side and led her from the room. She did not have to have eyes in the back of her head, however, to know that Rush Clovis was still staring at her. It was something that should have made her feel uneasy, but in reality, it hardly mattered to her at the moment. She cared not for Rush Clovis– or any other male for that matter. Her mind was too much of a buzz, filled with only one man, the mystery man at the party, Darth Vader.

But her message was not clear to Clovis, because he smiled brightly as he watched the retreating senator, his eyes glued to every part of her body, admiring the way the dress laid perfect on every curve, amplified her bottom, and moved like skin as she walked away from him.

"Oh yes…" he purred delighted."She will be mine."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Drop a review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Duty

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Author's Note: As stated before, these are re-uploaded chapters. I could not fix them to fit the flow of the story now, but I did improve them to the best of my ability.**

* * *

When Padmé woke, the sun was shining on her face; the bright light bleeding through the slightly parted curtains of her room. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled into her pillow, the warmth of the sun giving a whole new meaning to the word comfort. The sunshine made her feel relaxed– peaceful. It was a feeling of tranquility that she hadn't felt in a very long time, and she welcomed it with open arms. She closed her eyes and almost drifted back to sleep cocooned in the sun's light until she realized that there was something odd about her current situation. However, with her mind drifting in that half state between slumber and wakefulness, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. She wondered for a few moments before it hit her. There shouldn't be sunshine in her apartment, not at the current hour anyways. Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes, squinting against the light as she realized her mistake, it was late morning.

_Sith,_ she cursed to herself, looking away from the sunlight and towards the clock, horrified to see that it was almost ten._ I should have been at the Senate building an hour ago!_

Padmé was late– really, really, late. She hadn't woken up this late in so long that she couldn't even remember the last time she did, if she had ever. She had always been an early riser, waking up before the sun rose. Even as a child, she had groomed to wake before the sun rose, she had never been allowed to sleep past the early dawn. Padmé had to shoulder responsibility from an early age allowing her no time to sleep in like many who were her age had done. Queen Amidala was to be up before her people, so Senator Amidala was usually up before the sun as well, not after it. She had no regrets whatsoever about the direction her life had taken but oftentimes she had wondered how different her life would have been if she had had a normal childhood– a normal life.

She groaned as she pushed herself out of the bed, this was no time to be lamenting her childhood or life. She was a senator and a leader of the Rebellion, both of which she held close to her heart. The past was a closed book, one that she had no intention to continue lamenting. Rubbing her temples, she swung her legs over the side of the bed feeling slightly unbalanced as she did. Swaying unsteadily, she recognized that the party must have put more stress on her than she realized. It was the only factor that would have resulted in her abnormal behavior.

Rushing around her room she readied herself, trying to make herself look as professional as possible in the shortest amount of time. Unsatisfied, but unable to do anymore, Padmé ran out of her room, passing her astromech droid, R2-D2, a gift from her time as Queen of Naboo. R2-D2, or R2 as she called him, beeped happily at her as she passed. She patted the top of the little droid as she ran by, silently cursing herself for not also getting a protocol droid. On days like this, it would certainly be useful.

When she arrived at work, it was nearly two hours later than usual. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself; dread filling her at the thought of "the walk of shame" she would be forced to endure. She was sure she would be met with disapproving glances from her superiors for her lateness, as if she needed one more reason for them to doubt her. She prepared herself as she walked up the endless stairs into the building, breathing deeply with each step.

Padmé tried to disconnect from her surroundings, but as she walked through the entrance of the Senate building and passed the many pillars that stood within, she couldn't stop reality from creeping into her consciousness. The atmosphere had changed within the building. It was heavy, dark, and fearful. The next change was even more astounding, for the halls that were usually filled with a great sea of people were completely empty, and instead of hearing arguments between senators, she heard only silence.

Padmé walked cautiously down the halls of the building, relaxing a small amount when she finally saw other senators and delegates. To her surprise, they were doing the same as she was, walking quiet and cautiously through the hallways. It was almost as if they were prisoners escaping capture, afraid to be seen or make a noise. She desperately wanted to stop them, to ask them what was wrong, but decided against it. She wouldn't jeopardize her career any further by being criticized for not knowing what was happening. So she decided to walk by silently, following their lead while acting like nothing was wrong, although she could sense there was something wrong– terribly wrong.

_What's happened?_

She didn't know what had changed, but she hoped that one of her people would know. Padmé moved hastily in the direction of her office, wasting no time as she moved through the nearly empty hall. She turned to enter her office, but was surprised to see that the doors were firmly shut. An odd sight, since no one ever closed her office doors, aside from herself. Why would they be shut? Slowly, Padmé pushed the doors open and walked cautiously inside.

"Milady!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her office desk, before the worried woman ran towards Padmé and tightly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Padmé smiled widely upon seeing a familiar face, hiding her confusion and fear as she returned the hug. Once the woman let go and noticed the look she had caused to appear on Padmé's face, she quickly apologized for her actions.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her face apologetic as she shook her head. "I'm just s–so relieved… I was so worried."

"Worried about what, Dormé?" Padmé asked, halfheartedly hoping for a silent answer. She could see the fear and utter relief in her friend's eyes; something had frightened Dormé and the only thing that could calm her nerves was seeing Padmé alive… and the fact made a shiver run up the young senator's spine.

"P–People have gone missing," Dormé breathed, finally revealing the reason behind her fear. "Many of them whom are senators who attended the party last night."

Padmé couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips upon hearing the news. People were missing– senators were missing… and that only meant one thing, investigation. It was something that they had all dreaded, but never thought would actually happen on such a ginormous scale. That was, until the Empire's Ghost showed up at the party last night. It was a step they never thought the Emperor take, but regardless, would have nothing to do with this situation. Besides that perhaps, Vader saw something within someone's mind at the party. Still, Darth Vader wouldn't be near the Imperial Senate and people couldn't just go missing… Palpatine would never allow it. He couldn't control the systems without keeping the Senate intact, and the only way to do that was to keep the senators. He couldn't afford for so many senators to disappear all at one time… could he? Her mind told her that it was impossible, but the imagines of the empty halls of the Imperial Senate told her different… it was true and very possible. People were missing.

She felt her heart stop within her chest, chills running down her spine as she looked at the woman before her with wide eyes. "Who's missing?" she pressed in a panic. "Bail? Mon? Are they still here? Were they taken?"

Dormé shook her head, but tears still began to form in her eyes. "I'm not sure," she said sorrowfully, her head turning towards the door and back again as if they were being watched. "I know that the senators from Anaxes, Anoat, and Nubia are missing, but there are many more than those three that have disappeared." She paused, taking a deep breath as her eyes met Padmé's gaze with a strange look. "I– Umm… I haven't seen Mon, but Bail was here earlier. He came looking for you."

Padmé breathed a small sigh of relief, but her heart still raced wildly in her chest. She knew it wasn't great news, but just hearing that Bail was alive made her feel the slightest bit better. "He came looking for me…" she repeated, the words rolling off her tongue in a comforting way before she turned back to her handmaiden. "What– What did he want? What did he say?"

"He came looking for you," Dormé repeated slowly, sounding very much like a broken droid. "He came looking for you because they were disappearing– They were gone." She paused again, shaking herself out of her trance but not hiding her fear. "We both feared the worse when you didn't arrive."

_Kriff, _Padmé cursed to herself. The one day she had been late was the day that all hell had broken loose. Typical.

"Where is he now?" Padmé asked, looking around the room as if he stood within one of the corners.

"He was going to wait here," Dormé replied. "He was going to wait to see if you arrived… but– but he had an unexpected meeting."

"Unexpected meeting?" Padmé repeated slowly, the question her voice.

Dormé nodded, her eyes broken. "With Emperor Palpatine…"

Padmé felt her heart break, but quickly recovered. Deep down she knew what that statement meant– or could mean, but she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't. Even if Bail was under investigation, or things much worse, she was still there. She would have to keep up her façade while all others failed or were investigated. There was no need to panic… Not yet anyways.

Slipping her mask perfectly into place, she recovered from all of the earlier news. Padmé walked to her desk, hiding any and every emotion from her face. To the usual eye, she looked perfect as she took her spot behind her desk, but Dormé wasn't fooled by the act; she knew her friend was worried.

"I'm sure there is no reason to panic," Dormé tried to lie. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Padmé said nothing, but raised her eyes from her desk to give her friend a small doubtful glare.

Dormé looked away for a short second, also feeling Padmé's pain before turning back to her friend. "Milady?" Dormé entreated. "I can't help but notice there might be something else bothering you?"

"It isn't the time, Dormé."

This time, it was Dormé's turn to glare at her friend, staring her down until she answered.

"Honestly?" Padmé blew out a breath, breaking under her handmaiden's eye. "I'm starting to wonder how my life got to be like this. I mean… this is crazy! Last night was rough. I made a fool of myself, then I didn't sleep well, and to make matters worse I overslept which caused me to be late. Now, because of that, you're telling me people are missing and the only one that can explain it has gone to be interrogated by–" Her face darkened as more questions began to form in her mind, realizing something didn't add up. She couldn't help feeling that she was missing something important. Slowly, Padmé turned back to her handmaiden, hoping she had more answers. "Did you close my door so that Palpatine wouldn't know if I was here? Incase he came looking for me?"

Padmé watched as her question caused every single muscle in Dormé's body to tense with trepidation. The woman turned to Padmé as if she had seen a ghost – a demonic spirit. "I'm afraid that wasn't the reason," Dormé whispered, her voice crackling. There was a long pause; so long that Padmé believed that might have been the only sentence she would get out of Dormé. That was, until Dormé's face became distraught as if she had seen an act of terror committed before her very eyes. "He is here," she whispered fearfully. "He has been stalking around all morning… like a shadow in the darkness."

_The Emperor._

Padmé nodded, surprised, but understanding her handmaiden's fear. "Yes, the Emperor can be quite scary. Though I have to say from my experience–"

"Not the Emperor, milady," Dormé interrupted, taking a large step forward. "Lord Vader."

_Darth Vader._

Imagines of the Imperial Celebration the night before flashed through Padmé's mind, reminding her once again of the Dark Lord that had present.

_"N–no! I mean yes," the drunken man stumbled confused. "I didn't mean to– I'm sorry. You just were in my–"_

_Vader's gloved hand quickly clamped down onto the man's neck, before effortlessly raising the man into the air. The man's airway contracting as he gasped for air, clawing at Vader's gloved hand in an attempt to free himself._

_"You are nothing," Vader whispered as he tightened his grasp on the man's neck, hearing the inners begin to buckle under pressure._

The strength, the darkness, and the power were all things that she had noticed about Darth Vader, but the fourth thing that she had noticed was the fear. Not the fear that Vader had, but the fear he created in others. Just the sight, presence, or mention of his name seemed to cause people to quake with fear. Darth Vader shook the greatest of leaders, the most noble of men, and the strongest of nations just with his mere presence…

Padmé pushed out the thoughts that swarmed within her mind before turning to back to Dormé, still not believing the words that she had heard. "Darth Vader?" she repeated, her voice shocked and filled with disbelief. "Darth Vader is here?"

Dormé nodded, breathing a low breath that screamed of her terror. "He arrived this morning, prowling around like an vile creature. That's when everything went cold and silent… I've never seen him so close." She paused, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I thought the Emperor agreed to keep Vader away from the Senate. That's the only reason I agreed to be here by myself. I see how long he keeps his promises."

"You and I both know Palpatine is a liar," Padmé pointed out angrily. "You remember my years on Queen of Naboo? He never kept his promises. In fact, I only met him twice– Twice during my entire term! Even when the Trade Federation was starving our planet, it was almost as if he made no time for me." She paused, taking a keep breath, knowing the truth behind her words even if she couldn't actually speak the entire truth. "Palpatine was the first person that thought I was a foolish child. His support to get me into office was entirely an act, just to help his plans." Padmé bit back a growl, the memory still fresh and painful within her mind. "He lied," she continued. "It's what he is best at. He promised me while I was queen that he would make things better with my support. I believed him, and then look what he did… I was just his key to get into office. He used me. He turned them all against me. He made me look like a fool. He's nothing but a fraud and a liar."

"It wasn't just you, Padmé! He fooled all of us!" Dormé retorted, trying to sooth her friend and stop her heartache. "You're too hard on yourself. He hasn't turned us against you. Naboo is still behind you, as well as numerous of others. All he wanted was power and he would use anyone to get it. Everyone knows that."

Padmé frowned; the path of which the conversation was taking, brought up too many bad memories– memories she always forced to remember. Hoping to get her mind off of her thoughts, she turned to the datapads on her desk and returned to her work. She read the reports, voted on solutions, and wrote comments when needed; but still her mind was in another place. She hoped Dormé wouldn't notice, but of course she did.

Dormé put a comforting hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I know, I'm prying…" she breathed, "But is there something else bothering you, milady?"

"No," Padmé replied a little harshly before she fought to control herself. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "Like I said, I just had a rough night. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Dormé shook her head disbelievingly and continued instead of stopping, decided to push for more information. "I'm your best friend," she countered. "I know when something is bothering you and you can tell me anything. Do you want to talk about it? Was it do to–"

"Ah, my savior herself!"

Hearing the voice that interrupted their conversation, both women looked towards the doorway and were greeted by the sight of a man with a huge grin walking towards them. They exchanged a quick glance, Padmé visibly confused and Dormé about to take physical defense.

"Who the hell are you?" Dormé snapped, her own nerves high as she looked for any signs of the man being an Imperial spy coming to drag Padmé away.

The man only smiled as he paused before Padmé's desk, smiling down at her with a large, white tooth grin. His eyes moved over her hungrily before staring at her with an intense, and only then did Padmé realize his true identity. It was the man that Darth Vader had almost killed the night before, Rush Clovis.

She forced a smile as she bowed her head gently, "Rush, what a pleasant surprise." Padmé couldn't help but notice the large bump on the man's head, while memories of how it was afflicted raced through her mind. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, trying to push the thoughts away. "You look far better than you did last night."

"Yes," Rush replied happily. "Thanks to you of course." He paused, taking a low and elegant bow before her desk. "Of course, I am in your debt, milady."

Feeling forgotten and completely out of the loop Dormé cleared her throat, she looked back and forth between the mystery man and her best friend in obvious confusion, but could see Padmé wore a slightly same look. Upon hearing her friend's mumbling, Padmé quickly turned to her handmaid, happy for the distraction as she motioned between them. "Dormé, this is Rush. Rush, this is Dormé."

"Pleasure," Rush replied absently before turning his sights back to his true goal.

Dormé rolled her eyes as he did, knowing all too well that he was yet just another hopeless fool trying to hook up with her best friend. Padmé wished she could do the same as her friend, roll her eyes to give him a hint, but unfortunately, she had to resort to more ladylike manners. So she tried to act busy, hoping that Rush would get the undeniable hint that she wasn't interested. He didn't. He waited before her like a dying dog hoping for a bone and she continued to work, despite the aggravating animal.

It was only when she almost forgot about his presence completely that Rush made his move. As Padmé reached for a datapad on the opposite side of her desk, he quickly swooped in and grab her out stretched hand. He held onto her hand tightly and the fact infuriated Padmé as she raised her head to face him, her nerves finally shattering. She opened her mouth, about to pull her hand away and give the man a lecture about how to treat a lady, but Rush spoke before she could even start.

"I want to pick up where we left off last night."

Both women's eyes grew big at his statement, but for completely different reasons. Dormé was shocked that Padmé would even try anything with the foolish man in front of her, while Padmé was shocked that the man thought there was something going on between them.

Padmé politely pulled her hand way from Rush's grasp, smiling politely as she tried to break the news to him gently. "Rush," she breathed. "You are a very kind man, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. There is nothing between us."

"There isn't yet!" he corrected. "But there will be!" His face became serious as he neared Padmé's desk and leaned closer to the young senator, his eyes literally on the prize. "Tell me you didn't feel something between us... Tell me you didn't feel it too…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't." Padmé answered honestly hoping to kill the subject.

"Then why did you save me?" Rush pressed, not believing her statement. "Why didn't you let Vader kill me?"

Padmé remained silent; stunned by stupidity, while she watched Dormé's eyes grow wider, the woman desperately wanting to know what she had missed at the Empire Celebration the night before.

Rush smiled when Padmé did not respond. "You see?" his smile widened, feeling as if he had won. "I knew you felt something."

Padmé frowned. "I didn't!" she argued. "I just didn't want to see an innocent man get murdered before my very eyes. I couldn't just stand by and watch!"

Rush laughed, obviously feeling very full of himself, his body language conveying that fact beyond anything else. "Yes, I'm sure…" he agreed sarcastically. "You know what I think? I think you didn't want a gorgeous guy like me killed, when you haven't even had a taste of him yet."

Padmé's face flushed red at his comment, her blood burning her cheeks as she looked away from his eyes. It may have been old-fashioned or perhaps just her royal upbringing, but she believed it wasn't proper to speak of such things with someone you hardly knew – if anyone at all. She was a lady after all, a former queen and a respectable senator. She also had never experienced a man's love for herself– not in the physical way. She had kissed a man, but never had sex– never given away her virtue. By personal choice and by technical Naboo law, she was to wait till her wedding night to give herself away to a man. She wouldn't let just give herself away to anymore or allow anyone to take her virginity. It would be a man that loved her with every ounce and soul of his being– a man that could respect and honor her as his partner.

"Nothing to say?" Rush laughed, before moving uncomfortably closer to her. "I do tend to leave women speechless, but I would love to hear what your pretty little mouth has to say. Actually, tell me this… When is our first date?"

Dormé let out a disgusted groan, "Are you always this full of yourself?"

"Confidence," Rush corrected without turning away. "It's called confidence and charm."

"My mistake," Dormé hissed. "But you better make a better presumption, or I might get a crush on you."

Rush ignored her, his eyes not even flinching towards the ridiculous handmaiden and instead, staying glued to the beautiful senator before him. Padmé did not return his gaze though, hoping that Dormé would do something rather rash that would result in the man leaving himself. The moment never came, however, and eventually, Padmé was forced to take matters into her own hands. Finally, she looked up, wanting nothing more than to get the arrogant, foolish man out of her office.

"I'll think about it," she replied sternly, flashing a cold smile in his direction.

Again, he didn't seem to understand the hint or feel the cold shoulder that she was giving him. A large smile appeared on his lips and Rush just shook his head. "Nope, not good enough." he bantered. "I'm not leaving until I hear with my own ears that you agree to go on a date with me."

Padmé continued to stare at the man, matching his bright smile with her less than enthused stare. She opened her mouth about to make some sort of reply, but before the conversation could continue, a large gasp escaped Dormé's lips, filling the air with her fear and shock.

Padmé's head snapped towards her friend before she followed Dormé's paralyzed gaze to the door. There, Padmé's eyes widened as she looked upon the same sight. Rush too, turned his head, but unlike the women, he forced a cocky smile across his face when he saw Darth Vader standing across the room. The dark knight stood silently and motionlessly in Padmé's office doorway, almost as if asking permission to enter. It was a strange feeling, but as her immediate fear evaporated, Padmé tried to mask the relief that flooded her body at the sight of him. It wasn't that she wanted to see him or that she wanted him anywhere near her. She was just thankful that him being there had effectively paused the current conversation. Still, something buzzed within her… something she had never felt before.

Pushing the feeling away and ignoring the fear in the air, Padmé smiled and nodded to the Sith. "Lord Vader," she greeted professionally. "Would you like to come in?"

Vader did not respond which was expected, but he did move. He walked towards Padmé's desk, making it across the room in four quick steps, before pausing before her. Everyone's eyes stayed glued upon him, they waited for him to speak– to act, but he remained motionless just like in the doorway, saying nothing as he stared in an unknown direction.

A few moments passed in silence, but since Vader remained silent, the fear of his actions beginning to evaporate. He became simply a statue within her room, and eventually, Rush regained complete control… or so he thought.

The man let out a hard laugh as he approached the Sith Lord, an angry blaze in his eyes. "You like to ruin the fun, don't you, Vader?" he nearly hissed as he chuckled. "But I wonder, is it because you hate seeing people happy or just because you're a major dick?"

Both Padmé and Dormé watched the exchange in shock, expecting Lord Vader to do his worse to the man. They expected to see Vader's power and anger. They expected to see blood and broken bones. They expected anything… anything but this, because Vader did something far more terrifying… nothing. It was a stance, a defense that was even more shocking than Rush's comments. The Sith did nothing.

But that was only because unknown to the others in the room, Vader was very much enjoying himself. It wasn't just the fear in the room that he had created by simply walking into the office, but also that he had caused Rush Clovis to become so flustered by his presence that the idiot was even now attempting to insult him. Did the man really think he could insult him? That he would hurt his feelings and he would run out of the room crying? The thought almost made Vader laugh._ Stupid man._

When Vader did not respond, Rush smiled, gaining even more confidence. "Oh, I'm sorry… Did I hurt your feelings, Vader?" he played, in an attempt to regain whatever dignity the Sith had stolen from him. When Vader, didn't respond, he continued, pushing his limits even farther. "Strange," Rush laughed, feeling as if he had won a major battle as Vader refused to fight back. "I didn't even know you had feelings!"

"I don't." Vader replied coldly, sending chills up Padmé's spine and she was sure, Dormé's and Rush's spines as well. "I'm just amazed by your stupidity," Vader continued, letting out a small sarcastic chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest. "It causes so many hassles and misfortunes in your life."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rush asked; his voice filled with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Your stupidity blinds you," Vader growled allowing his deep voice to echo through the room as he towered over Rush Clovis. "You make idiotic decisions. You are not only insulting me, which is a huge mistake, but you are so obsessed with thoughts of sex with the senator that you didn't even notice her attempts to make you leave her office."

"You liar!" Rush yelled becoming visibly flustered. "You're lying! She– I would never–"

"Please!" Vader laughed darkly. "You were practically screaming your thoughts since you entered the Senate's south entrance. I could hear them as clearly as I hear you now." Vader paused turning back to Rush, his body taking dominance. "Rather provocative… seductive… dirty thoughts, wouldn't you agree?"

Dormé, for the first time lost almost all signs of fear and let out a small laugh, liking that Vader was embarrassing the foolish man from the inside out; but it was Padmé that, although somewhat uncomfortable, seemed to be the only one that was amazed by Vader's abilities. For it was not a myth that the Sith could read minds– he could actually read people's minds! It seemed as if reading people's minds were as easy as reading a book for him. He had seen Rush's thoughts, and although that made her uncomfortable, it also amazed her.

Rush's face turned red from embarrassment; steam practically hazing out of his ears. "What I was thinking was my personal business, Vader!" Rush snapped, distress and embarrassment obvious across his face. "Don't make me the bad guy because I'm human! At least I'm not a vile, murdering monster!"

"Perhaps," Vader mused arrogantly. "But at least I don't have trouble getting women into my bed."

_What?_

Padmé was surprised and taken back by Vader's comment, her mind completely freezing and having trouble processing the words.

"Is that before or after you kill them?" Rush spat, not willing to give up his losing battle just yet.

The Sith didn't miss a beat, his cockiness only growing. "Before of course," Vader laughed darkly, before turning to face Rush. "I give them the time of their lives first. I fill their need and end them when they are beyond satisfied." He paused, almost arrogantly, raising his hooded head the slightest bit. "Of course, I'm sure that's something you have no experience with."

Rush's face grew hot with anger as he lunged at the Dark Lord, his hands open and eyes wild. It was a losing fight before it even began. Within a second, Rush found himself in a familiar predicament with Vader's black-gloved hand clamped tightly around his throat… but this time, Padmé said nothing.

"Not this again," Vader said amused, almost scolding the man in his grasp like a misbehaved student. "I thought you would have learned your lesson." He slowly started to tighten his grip, causing Rush's breathing become shallower and a choking sound to rise from his throat. The man's face began to turn a shade of blue instead of his usual white complexion. Rush tried to fight against the grip, but began to lose consciousness. His hands fell from his sides as his body began to slouch to the floor, but before Rush could become unconscious, Vader threw him with brutal force to the ground. Rush's body hit the floor with a loud _thud_, which the Sith hardly seemed to notice. "Now get out," Vader growled from above. "Unless you want another contusion to match the one I gave you last night. I have spared your miserable life, so hear my warning. You may have survived this and our last encounter, Clovis, but I assure you… You will not survive the next."

Chocking against his aching airway, Rush rose from the ground without another word and stormed out of Padmé's office. Vader stood silently in the middle of the room, perhaps basking in satisfaction with what had just occurred. Padmé watched him as he did so, taking in every emotion and images that had just unfolded within her office, feeling an overwhelming amount of confusion within herself.

She couldn't explain it, what she was feeling, but she told herself it was only because of the predicament– the scene that had just taken place. It was an entire information overload. The whole thing had been too much information at one time– too many emotions that she didn't understand. Her curiosity about the Sith had only spiked since the party, and now her mind was ablaze with questions. She wanted– needed to know more about him. She didn't understand it, but she wanted to know.

She could remember her friends' and colleagues' stories and conversations with her about the Sith Lord. She could remember their doubts and their suspicious, and she already felt that she knew some answers to their dying questions.

_Bail shook his head, trying to control his emotions that were becoming visible on his face. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. " But Vader does talks. Not often, but when he needs to."_

Vader had spoken! He had a complete conversation! Just like Bail said the Sith would do if he had to.

_"Not much different from the holos of him, I'm afraid. No one has ever seen his face," Bail sighed pausing in thought, "I'm not even entirely sure if he is human."_

_"Anyone that saw is face is long gone," Mon added. "Killed by Vader himself, probably. Insights have told me that he could be a strange deformed creature from areas unknown, or possibly even a machine made by the Emperor himself to carry out his bidding." _

But Vader said he had sex! That's human – or at least an act done by living creatures! The Dark Lord had to be a living being!

_"He can read minds!" Mon Mothma hissed. "And much more!"_

It was true. Vader could read minds. He had proved it, as well as his some of his other talents using the Force.

_Wait,_ Padmé froze, not wanting to know what other powers the Sith possessed, but also thinking about his strange ability. _Does that mean he can read my mind right now? Is he? Can he hear me?_

Vader's head snapped towards Padmé, and she instantly knew that he was giving her an annoyed yes. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped as he looked upon her, his face hidden beneath the hood but his gaze burning into her skin. He could hear her. Without a word, Vader's head turned back into position and he began to walk towards the exit of her office.

"Wait!" Padmé yelled, before she could stop herself, causing Vader to pause in the doorway. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as she realized her outburst, quickly finding a solution. "Didn't you need something?"

In antagonizing slow speed, Vader's hooded head turned and looked towards her, his gaze even harder than before while he said nothing to answer her question.

_Back to normal, _Padmé thought annoyed and slightly disappointed._ The silent treatment._

"You came into my office," she pointed out as she stood up from her desk, hoping to justify her actions. "Did you need something besides antagonizing my visitor?"

He didn't respond, although she could feel annoyance in his gaze.

"Well, thank you…" Padmé whispered, not knowing what else to say, but truly meaning her words. "For getting rid of Rush, I mean."

"It wasn't for you," Vader growled, outraged by the senator's thanks. She was different than the rest and he couldn't believe she was interpreting his actions as some sort of rescue. The thought infuriated him and he knew that if he wasn't careful, she might start thinking he had a soft spot for her. First at the Imperial ball and now this! It was too many close calls that looked like kindness. He had no attachment to the word. He had never had the displeasure of knowing of kindness nor would he ever learn of it's meaning. No, what he did was not for kindness, it was for his own sanity.

"Still, thank you," Padmé whispered, hoping he would take the thank you and move on.

Vader again, said nothing as he turned and disappeared from the women's sight, leaving a curious senator with a near dying handmaiden.

"Now can you tell me what is going on?" Dormé begged, as soon as she was sure Darth Vader was far enough away.

Dormé knelt beside Padmé's desk, eager to know the entire story of what she had missed. Padmé understood her friend's curiosity, but still didn't want to share the embarrassing facts. She knew that Dormé desperately wanted to know what was going on, especially after the scene that had just taken place in her office, after all, how many people could say they heard Vader have a full conversation?

_This is your best friend, _Padmé reminded herself. _You have to tell at least one person. _

Padmé sighed as she sat back down at her desk before she threw her face into her hands in humiliation. "I was such an idiot," Padmé began. "It was terrible. The entire night I made a fool of myself. It all started…"

Dormé listened to Padmé's story of the night before, about the senators acting like a group of teenagers, about Lord Vader's surprise appearance, and about Rush Clovis being thrown into a wall. She allowed her friend to speak not only the story, but also her mind, listening to every detail in complete fascination and awe.

At the end of the story, Dormé couldn't help but to smile regardless of her friend's red shade. "Holy Hoth," she cursed. "You're even more badass than I thought."

Padmé couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face, but still managed to shake her head. "No, I'm really not…" she disagreed. "I was such a child last night. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I wasn't even acting like a senator, I was just –" Padmé paused, feeling idiotic and indeed like a child, "–clueless."

"Oh, stop it!" Dormé yelled as she stood up from the floor and began throwing her hands around like a wild animal. "So you let this all get to you for one night, so what? That just proves you're human! Please, don't start the pity party, Padmé! You are far from clueless and definitely not a child! You are totally badass! You were Queen of Naboo at fourteen and are now a senator at twenty-one! You fight for what you believe in and protect those that can't! You stood up to Darth Vader for Sith's sake! That's amazing!"

"Or incredibly stupid." Padmé suggested. She felt like the word "stupid" would fit her action better than amazing. She felt comforted by her best friend's words, but still felt like she had been foolish. It wasn't just the party she was talking about anymore, but her life. She had allowed the galaxy to make her something she was not– a weak child, but she was a senator. She knew she was better than this!

Dormé smiled, "Girl, I know what you need! A reset!"

Padmé raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend in somewhat confusion. "Care to share what that means?"

Dormé's smile grew bigger as she walked back to her previous spot behind Padmé. "Do your work," she encouraged. "Once you're done, I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

After hours of being in her office and finishing her work, Padmé smiled knowing that the last hour of her workday was almost up… Soon she would be able to go home and figure out what exactly Dormé had up her sleeve– which always was a shocker, Dormé and her plans. Yes, the hour couldn't come soon enough. She needed an escape and a way to get the day's events off of her mind. She had tried desperately throughout the day to keep working, in many vain attempts to keep her mind away from the Sith Lord. She never could. Sounds of screaming and yelling had been frequent throughout the day, as it seemed that Darth Vader's mood had worsened since his encounter with Rush Clovis and his tolerance had more or less disappeared. Padmé had even accidently seen him pass by her office a few times since the encounter, usually only catching the end of his black cloak dragging behind him… but even the small glance or just seeing his black cloak made questions flare within her mind.

_Why does he wear a black cloak? Why does he hide himself? What is he hiding? Is he dreadfully disfigured? Or is he not human? But then what species is he? Maybe even a machine? _

The questions seemed to go on and on with no prevail, nothing seeming to make sense regardless of how how long Padmé tried to think about it.

Dormé groaned loudly in annoyance, pulling Padmé out of her thoughts. "Well… Look who's back."

Padmé looked up from her work, following Dormé's gaze to see that Rush Clovis had reentered the Senate building. He stood in the main room directly outside her office talking to a group of senators, trying to tell jokes as they laughed in amusement. Padmé rolled her eyes and returned to her work, not allowing the foolish man to stop her from working.

A few moments passed in silence before Padmé felt Dormé's presence near her again, her handmaiden leaning down so that her mouth was near Padmé's ear. "He's staring at you again, milady." she whispered.

Padmé looked up and glanced towards the small crowd of senators conjugated in the large room outside the door. As she skimmed the crowed, she locked eyes with the man that was staring at her, who made no attempt to turn away. Rush's eyes stayed perfectly in place as if he hadn't been caught, gazing without a shudder back into her own brown eyes.

Padmé nearly rolled her eyes at his cockiness, or confidence as he had called it. "Yes," she sighed as she looked back to the datapad in her hands. "I know."

Dormé frowned at Padmé's answer as she looked back and forth between the chamber and her friend. She seemed momentarily confused, before realizing her friend's mistake. "No, not Rush!" Dormé laughed, obviously amused that Padmé thought she would even have to point out the obvious fact. Then, her face became serious as she turned to look across the room and towards the darkness that dwelled on the other side. "Not Rush," she corrected. "Lord Vader."

At the sound of his name, Padmé quickly looked up from her datapad and followed Dormé's gaze across the room to where Lord Vader stood within the darkness. His dark figure was almost invisible in the shadows, but against her instincts that told her it was simply a trick, she could see that the Sith was truly there and he was watching at her.

A sense of chills ran down her spine, but not in the frightening way. Forcing herself to look awat, Padmé sighed as she returned to her datapad. "I don't think he is looking at me, Dormé."

Dormé snorted in response. "Well he certainly isn't looking at me." She turned to face Padmé, with a scolding look across her face. "He has been standing there for almost an hour. What do you think he is doing?"

Padmé shrugged, pushing all thoughts of Vader from her mind and trying to ignore the sparks that seemed to manifest within her belly. "I don't know," she stated. "He is a busy man."

"Yes, a very busy man." Dormé said as she nodded in agreement, before her voice turned sarcastic. "He doesn't have time to stand around gazing at a beautiful senator or steal a glance at her when he walks by her office door."

Padmé's mouth nearly dropped, not understanding the feelings that swelled inside of her. "He didn't!" she retorted in shock, and much to her dismay, excitement.

Dormé smiled, raising an eyebrow as she nodded her head. "He did."

She felt her face getting hot, her confusion only growing, but decided quickly to continue to deny anything Dormé was saying. "Dormé please," Padmé pressed. "He is probably more than double my age!" She ran her had through a small portion of her hair, trying to make her friend stop putting ideas into her head. "Anyways, stop teasing! This is Darth Vader we are talking about, not some schoolboy! He could wring our necks for this!"

Thankfully, Padmé's comment made Dormé become silent, allowing the senator to return to her work. But of course even though Dormé had become silence, the woman's damage had already been done. Her statements echoed within Padmé's mind and her thoughts betrayed her– she literally couldn't get Darth Vader out of her mind.

_Just one look,_ Padmé told herself. _One glance. Just to see if he is still looking at me._

Stealing a glance, Padmé looked up from her work and was greeted by an unexpected sight. Darth Vader was no longer looking at her, but at a shorter man who was standing next to him.

_Palpatine_, Padmé thought, recognizing the red and black cloak.

She watched in fascination as the Emperor continued to talk to the dark hooded man that towered over him, taking in the way the apprentice actually looked like the master. Darth Vader was far more intimidating than Palpatine, and it made Padmé wonder why it was Palpatine that was in charge instead of Vader. It seemed that Darth Vader was the far darker and powerful one between the two. How was it that an old man like Palpatine could control such a mighty and unruly Sith?

"And now you're staring at him," Dormé remarked with a small laugh.

_Sith._

Padmé groaned, realizing her mistake as a small blush rose to her cheeks. Her "one glance" mission had turned into a far longer stare, and had allowed Dormé to even notice. Throwing the datapad across her desk, she turned to her handmaiden. "It seems that my mind is elsewhere," she replied, trying to seem unaffected. "I think I should quit early."

"Actually…" Dormé smiled. "You could have stopped working about twenty minutes ago."

Padmé frowned, looking towards the clock. "Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled, looking at the lateness of time before turning back to her friend.

With a smile still on her face, Dormé shrugged. "I wanted to see how long Lord Vader was going to stare at you."

Padmé rolled her eyes, grabbing onto her Dormé's hand, wanting to forget all about the day's troubles, including Darth Vader. "I'm glad you were having fun," Padmé laughed. "But we have more important matters to attend! Let's go!"

"Yes, mi–lady!"

* * *

Vader and Sidious watched in the shadows as the young senator and handmaiden walked quickly through the chamber, becoming completely oblivious to the other members' presences. Their laughs and giggles filled the room, echoing throughout the hall in the most unprofessional of ways. When they reached the corner of the corridor, the two women turned to enter a hallway and as they did, they didn't even notice the young man that was beginning to follow them… but Vader did.

_Stupid fool,_ Vader thought, watching Clovis hunt after his prey before turning to his Master. "It is only a matter of time before she realizes her traitor friends are missing. I'm sure Bail Organa will also contact her."

The Emperor gritted his teeth. "Patience, Lord Vader. They have escaped to run, not to hide. Bail Organa has gone into hiding as well. He has run away to his precious little Rebellion and I sense it will be some time before he tries to contact the young senator again."

Vader dropped his head, "Yes, Master. Forgive me."

"She is still use to us." Sidious continued ignoring Vader's apology.

"Yes, my Master." Vader replied coldly, not speaking his thoughts on the matter. Personally, Vader wanted the girl dead. He wanted to kill her before she created a much larger issue. He had hardly even spoken to the girl and yet she got under his skin like they had known each other for many lifetimes. She was different than everyone else in the worse ways. If he allowed her to live, he knew she would become an issue.

Sidious turned to Vader and frowned, sensing his disagreement. "Have you still not been able to penetrate the walls within her mind? Have you not sensed anything?" he asked, hoping for a different answer than the one he got after the party.

Vader frowned, holding in his anger as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "There is no doubt that she is apart of the Rebellion." Vader replied darkly. "However, although her thoughts are easily read, the information about the rebels is safely guarded."

"Then you shall break her walls." Sidious growled. "You shall follow her and look into her mind when she thinks you are gone."

Vader hid his dismay, hoping his Master would not notice. "Perhaps she doesn't know anything." Vader suggested hoping that his Master wouldn't make him follow the ridiculous girl on her little adventure. "Maybe they never told her any information. You said it yourself that they didn't fully trust her."

"Perhaps," his Master agreed. "But she is still a part of the rebellion and that alone is enough." Sidious paused, an evil smile gracing his features as he turned towards his apprentice. "Make sure nothing happens to her, Vader. She could become a great asset in our future."

"Yes, Master."

"Good…" Sidious snarled, his eyes moving towards the direction in which the senator had disappeared. "Follow her."

Vader nodded obediently before stepping backwards, disappearing into the darkness of the Senate building as he became one with the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: As stated, re-uploaded chapter. Drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Knight In Shining Armor

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

* * *

Night had fallen over the city of Coruscant, but regardless of the darkness or time, the city did not sleep. It was the one place in the galaxy that never rested, and tonight the city was more alive than ever, the flashing lights and blaring music booming into the air, begging for everyone to join in on the fun. Hundreds of ships flew through the city-lite sky like racing shooting stars, while people of all races and species bustled along on the ground below. It was impossible to be noticed– well almost impossible.

The streets were bustling with people, crowded. Literally scores of people were bustling both up and down the streets of Coruscant. In such a large crowd Padmé and Dormé's presence should not have held much significance but any one with two working eyes could see that they did not belong there. The two women looked too clean, too proper, too rich– too perfect to be a part of the Coruscant night scene. In contrast to the people that walked around them, the women were truly angels among men– not that anyone or any _man_ would complain. The two women were invariably dressed to kill, attraction and teasing on their minds. Dormé wore a sexy, red dress that clung to her body in all the right places, while Padmé's dress was even sexier. Her knee length, little black dress fit her body like a second skin, amplifying every inch of her tiny frame. It was truly the perfect dress for seduction, if it wasn't hidden under a cloak that Padmé had snuck on before leaving her apartment. She had hoped that sneaking on the cloak would help her to preserve some modesty, but unfortunately she could tell from the eyes that lingered on her body that the cloak hardly helped at all.

Padmé hated that she felt like nothing more than a piece of meat under the hungry eyes of starving wolves. To them, she was nothing more than a companion who could give them a night of pleasure. This scene was obviously not the place to find an attractive, protective, and loving man who was ready to settle down.

_So why am I going again?_

She knew that answer, because Dormé had a plan. She had voiced her concerns before, but Dormé reminded her that that she needed tonight, that she needed to forget about being a senator and all the responsibilities that came with it, and just be a woman, a young sexy woman. It was just one night. Didn't she deserve one night of fun, of recklessness? Of letting loose and just having fun? Of doing something for herself and no one else? Dormé reminded Padmé that tonight she wouldn't have to worry about being labeled as a child, looking presentable, or any of the drama happening in the galaxy. Padmé could just have a normal night of being a twenty-one year old woman. This was her break; this was her reset.

"Ta-da!" Dormé exclaimed, throwing her hands up to the sign that was glowing above their heads.

Padmé stiffened almost instantaneously, reading the sign above her head with wide eyes. "A nightclub?" she asked, shocked and completely confused. "Why would you take us to a nightclub?"

Dormé frowned at Padmé's lack of excitement, pulling down her hands disappointedly. "Come on," she complained. "I thought this was my best idea yet!"

"A nightclub?" Padmé repeated in disbelief, secretly wondering if her friend knew her at all.

A look of frustration passed across Dormé's face as her eyes became angry. "Where the hell else did you think we were going dressed up like this?" Dormé snapped, gesturing to their revealing dresses. "The Jedi Temple?"

Padmé could only shrug. It did make sense, if she would have thought about it. When they were back at her apartment, she did have her doubts about dressing like complete hooker, but she couldn't deny that it felt good: showing off her body, dressing to kill, and making men drool over her for all the wrong reasons. It made her feel like a woman which was something that politics sometimes made her forget. This was supposed to be a night to be young and embrace her sexuality; her notions of propriety would have to take a back seat tonight.

"Let's just get in line," Dormé said quickly, not waiting for Padmé as she pushed her into the line of people. "You aren't Senator Amidala tonight, you're just Padmé."

_Just Padmé._

It was a strange statement, one that made her feel worried and relieved at the same time. It had been a long time since she had been, just Padmé, a very, very long time. Honestly, she didn't even know if she knew who, just Padmé, was anymore. She had held the title of Queen and Senator Amidala for so long that she couldn't remember just who the real Padmé Naberrie was.

"You're just Padmé." Dormé repeated softly, finally causing a large smile to appear on Padmé's features.

_Just Padmé._

Padmé didn't know who just Padmé Naberrie was anymore, but tonight might be her night to remember– be her night to be away from Padmé Amidala– to be free of her mistakes. A night at the club might actually be what she needed, a night to embrace her beauty, her womanhood, and her youth. She always followed the rules and did what was expected of her, but she was only twenty-one years old and it would not kill her for one night to act like it.

_I can do this,_ Padmé told herself. _I can do this... I hope._

Padmé and Dormé were pulled to the front of the line by a Bothan bouncer mere seconds after that, the club having a well-known reputation of allowing wealthy personnel and attractive females in very fast due to both factors being a major benefactor in increasing their profit. It was a smart move financially, one that the two women were happy to take advantage of as the large man allowed them to pass. It seemed liked their night was off to a great start, but only because they had no idea that they were being watched.

Darth Vader looked on from the darkness of a street corner, staying in the shadows as he watched the girls enter the club. He growled as they did, his irritation becoming uncontrollable. Vader believed that this new mission was not only a complete and utter waste of his time, but was also beyond insulting. There were far much more important things he could be doing with his time. He had battles to plan and rebels to track. He did not have time to watch a silly girl try to find her sexuality. The two women had already taken too much time at the senator's apartment, and now they had begun to grate on his nerves. Time was being wasted. Surveying and investigating wasted precious time. It had been years since Vader had dealt with people like this instead of just taking what he wanted and killing them. Killing them was more sensible; it saved time and rid the universe of pointless idiots. Idiots like… Rush Clovis.

The very thought of the man made Vader's blood boil. Clovis was such a fool, and even worse– he was near. Vader could feel him, sense him, and hear his disgusting thoughts. Reaching out with the Force, his attention was suddenly drawn to a man who was flashing his wealth to a bouncer at the club's door, paying his way in so he didn't have to stay in line. The man smiled as the guard let him pass; his thoughts focused on the many women around him, as well as the one senator he was chasing who was inside. Vader knew that the man was Clovis, and it frustrated him that he could hear his thoughts so perfectly.

_The imbecile thinks he is clever,_ Vader thought highly annoyed, trying to ignore the man's thoughts that were screaming within his head.

It surprised Vader that no one seemed to notice that Clovis was following the two women. It seemed so obvious. But then again, Vader was more in tuned to everything going on around him. He was a Sith Lord, a powerful and deadly monster. To him, the lowly lives that filled the galaxy were nothing but insects; they were insignificant compared to him.

Rush smiled and nodded to a few women as he walked through the door, acting as though he was a treat for them to devour with their eyes.

_He's nothing but a low life form,_ Vader growled to himself, his nerves being pushed to their limits once more. _He's not even worth the ground he walks on. I will enjoy killing him._

Rush Clovis was the only man who had survived Vader's wrath, and they both knew it. Clovis practically wore the fact as a title. The stupid man believed that he was now invincible; that he alone could stand against the Sith Lord– that the Sith Lord was afraid of him. It was all lies. Soon, Rush Clovis would be dead by the hands of the Dark Lord himself. Vader would have killed him instantly at the ridiculous party if his master had not had him on such a tight leash. For some reason, the Emperor wanted Rush Clovis alive, and Vader would have to do his master's binding– for the time being.

Vader lingered in the darkness as he waited for the two women and Clovis to disappear from his eyes, but not his true sight. He allowed them to immerse themselves into the crowd before he followed. It was far too easy for Vader to enter the club without being noticed, and for a moment, he actually missed the top-secret security Rebel Alliance bases where he actually had to try. The rebels would have noticed the uneasy feelings that washed over them or the way the temperature dropped when he entered the room. Now, Death himself had entered the club, but none of the fools inside seemed to notice.

Once totally inside, Vader blended himself into the darkness of the room, silently watching the senator sip her drink at a small table. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips when he saw her discomfort and lack of interest in being at the nightclub.

_Good,_ he thought slightly amused. _At least we will both suffer through this dreadful night._

The time passed by slowly and when it reached midnight, not much had changed. Padmé and Dormé had both shed their robes during the few hours of dancing and drinking. Although, Dormé was the only one intoxicated. Even though it had only been a few hours or so, Padmé had lost the little amount of enjoyment that she had entered the club with. The young senator had been sitting in the same booth for over an hour as her best friend continued to grind on the dance floor with men she hardly knew. For a moment; Padmé envied Dormé for being able to let go and have fun, which was something Padmé had a hard time doing. Dormé was no virgin; Padmé was. Dormé was able to let go of responsibility; Padmé couldn't. Dormé knew the ways of men; Padmé didn't. She was a fish out of water when it came to things such as this, and she never felt comfortable. Padmé had left the dance floor by the time the tenth man whispered his thoughts and intentions into her ear. She had almost been insulted that a man would say such things to a lady, but that seemed to be the normal type of man these days, or that is what Dormé had told her. If she wanted to be treated like a queen, then she needed to go somewhere else. This was definitely not the place for that.

Angrily, Padmé slammed her glass against the table. Why couldn't she just stop dreaming? Why did she still have to be a child? Thinking that Prince Charming would just come to her, save her perhaps? Just when all hopes were lost, he would come in, saving the day. She imagined her Prince Charming having blonde hair, blue eyes, and taunt muscles. He would be the image of a perfect man.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

Padmé blinked, coming out of her thoughts, realizing that somehow during her imagines of her Prince Charming, a young black haired male had wondered over to her table.

"Excuse me?" Padmé asked, confused by his question.

"Your glass," he said pointing to the object in her hand. "Are you implying something?"

Padmé looked back and forth between the man and her glass. "Like what?" she asked still confused.

The man shrugged before moving towards her. "The way you slammed down that glass implies you need a slam yourself," he remarked, giving her a devilish smile. "I am a more than willing volunteer."

Immediately, Padmé pulled away from the young man, taken back by his words. She turned towards the table trying to ignore him. "I think you should leave."

"Leave?" he smiled, eyeing her hungrily. "I don't think so. I just got here."

Padmé's skin began to crawl as she felt the dark-haired man's eyes burning into her. Taking a deep breath, she reclaimed herself, turning back to the man. "I'm flattered really," Padmé lied. "But I'm not looking for a relationship."

The man let out a roar of a laugh that made Padmé's body shiver. A dark smile graced his features as he moved closer, "Oh sweetie, don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me?" Padmé responded confused, pushing even farther back into the booth.

"Baby, you're a hot piece of ass, probably the hottest I've ever seen in this dump," he said in a low domineering voice. "But I'm not looking for a relationship so don't flatter yourself. I just have a need, one that I happen to know that luscious body of yours can fill it. I need a quick fuck."

Padmé watched as his tongue glazed over his lips and his eyes began to roam over her body like an animal inspecting his prey. The young senator was again reminded of the terrible place that she was in. Quickly, she tried to make an escape, but as she did, his arms grabbed onto her, pulling her into him, her back to his chest. His arms crisscrossed her chest, holding her tightly against him as he tried to feel her body beneath her clothing. His mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel the heat that was radiating from it, as well as smell the alcohol on his breath.

He shook his head, scolding her like a disobedient child. "It's not going to be that easy," he snickered, almost licking her ear. "I never leave without getting what I want."

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. The only thought that came into her mind was to scream. She opened her mouth about to signal anyone near her to her distress; but a voice stopped her before she could sound.

"I guess you're going to be disappointed today."

Both Padmé and the young man turned to see Rush Clovis walking towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" the young man asked angrily, releasing Padmé and approaching the man who had ruined his conversation.

Rush said nothing as he pulled Padmé farther from his grasp. After placing her in her seat, he turned and looked at the young man standing next to the table. In one motion, he swiftly sat next to Padmé, putting his arm around her shoulders before turning back to the man.

"This is my girlfriend," Rush snapped. "And I believe you were leaving."

The black-haired man made an irritated groan before turning to stalk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Padmé removed Rush's hand from her shoulder and politely moved away. His grip had been uncomfortably tight.

"Thanks," she said, hoping he wouldn't stay to talk.

He did.

"Thanks? I think I deserve more than that. You're lucky I was here," he boasted sipping the drink in his hand. "In fact, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out all alone," he whispered trying to move closer to the beautiful senator next to him.

Padmé again moved away, looking the man in the eyes. "I'm not alone. I'm with my friend." Padmé corrected, pointing to the woman on the dance floor.

"Ah," Rush nodded. "So you are." He gazed at Dormé for a long moment, before he turned his head to look at Padmé again a smile plastered across his features. "But you're alone right now."

Yes," Padmé agreed becoming very uncomfortable.

But then a smile appeared on his face, one that made Padmé far more uncomfortable than before– as if possible.

"So this could be our date?"

"Our what?" Padmé questioned, shocked and irritated by the man's question.

"Our date," he repeated calmly. "Remember since you saved my life from that creature." His face remained smooth but Padmé could hear the anger in his voice.

"You mean, Lord Vader?" Padmé asked, giving the man her full attention.

"Yeah. Him," he responded quickly, hoping to blow off the subject, but Padmé wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well, you better watch yourself. I can't save you from Vader every time you get in trouble with him." Padmé replied in an attempt to keep the subject of Darth Vader going.

"Please," Rush responded angrily. "I can take that old piece of shit any day, anywhere."

"Really?" Padmé asked, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip of her wine. "It didn't look like that to me."

"And what exactly did it look like to you?" Rush asked.

"Like you got your ass kicked," Padmé replied, surprising herself. It wasn't her typical response, but it felt good.

"Well, yeah." Rush said leaning back into the booth trying to play her statement off as he put his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "Anyone would. It's impossible to beat a machine, but that doesn't make me scared of him."

"A machine?"

Rush nodded as he took another sip of his wine. He was hoping that his silence would show his lack of interest in the direction the conversation had taken. Padmé noticed but decided to press on. She needed answers. For some reason, she had taken a… curiosity towards the mysterious Dark Lord, and she was not going to stop until she figured out his secrets.

Pretending to be interested, Padmé slid towards Rush giving him an extremely sexy look.

"So what else do you know about Lord Vader?" Padmé asked weaving her hand around his arm.

Rush smiled, unaware he was being played. "I don't want to talk about him," he stated, moving closer to the beautiful woman on his arm. "I just want to talk about us."

"Maybe on our next date, but for now, I want to talk about…" Padmé sighed, looking around the room as if being watched. "Darth Vader."

He pulled back instantly, as if being stung. "Why are you so interested in him?" Rush exploded, annoyed at hearing the Sith's name. "Do you fancy him or something?"

"What? No!" Padmé yelled, before she could regain her composure. Thankfully, the music in the club was too loud for anyone to notice her outburst. "I'm just curious about why you would pick a fight with the most dangerous man in the universe?"

Rush's eyes grew angry for a second before he released a laugh. "He is nothing but a slave. He won't kill me."

"You don't think so?" Padmé asked, curious of why the man thought so.

"He hasn't killed me the two times we've met before," Rush pointed out with a smile. "He's just afraid of me," he continued boasting with another large smile. "If he killed me, all hell would rain down."

Padmé rolled her eyes, no longer being able to take Rush Clovis's boasting seriously anymore. "You're a fool," she stated as she pushed herself away from his arm.

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered by Padmé's sudden insult.

"You're a fool," Padmé repeated standing up. "The only reason you're alive is because for some reason Vader needs you alive, if he didn't, you'd be dead. Simple as that."

Rush's face grew hot with anger from Padmé's statement. "You have an inside connection to Vader that I don't know about?" he asked angrily. "Because it sure sounds like it."

"I'm just not a fool," Padmé retorted before turning and walking away from the table.

She wasn't sure where she was walking to, but she just knew she had to get away. She should have known that Rush Clovis had followed her and Dormé to the nightclub; she had felt eyes on her all night. Now she understood whose eyes they were, Rush's. He had been watching her and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Subconsciously, she must have needed air because she found herself alone outside, near the back exit of the nightclub. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sticky air that was in the dark alley. It was long after that, that Padmé heard footsteps of someone who must have followed behind her.

_Rush_, she thought, drawing a quick conclusion. _He must have followed._

"Can't you take a hint?" Padmé growled as she turned around to face Rush. She gasped when she realized it was not Rush, but the black-haired man who had approached her at the table that was now standing just outside the exit of the nightclub.

"Alone at last," he smiled, pushing the door completely shut behind him. "We don't want to be interrupted," he mused flashing an evil grin.

The door locked loudly, notifying Padmé that she could not exit. Quickly, she looked for a way out, but couldn't see any that were close. She was surrounded by the darkness of the alley, the only exit being one opening at the far end of the alley that was many buildings down… but could she make it?

The man pulled off his robe and threw it to the ground, getting ready for what was about to occur. He started to advance upon her like a hungry wolf ready to take his prey. Padmé tried to run but was swiftly grabbed by strong arms that restrained her against the cold metal of the wall. He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing her roughly, his teeth biting at her flesh. She squirmed underneath his grip, breaking one hand free to deliver a punch to his face. It didn't do as much damage as Padmé had hoped. It had only stopped him for a few seconds, more out of surprise than pain. Soon after, he slapped her across the face and pinned her down again before returning to her neck. She let out a scream for help, but it was not heard over the traffic and music of the club. His hand quickly clamped over her mouth to silence her as his body pressed against her to accommodate for his loss of a hand to hold her down. It was useless to resist; she was helpless and alone.

Tears started to stream down Padmé's face as his lips met hers, where saliva mixed with salty tears. There was no love in the kiss, only greed. She tasted it. He did not know her nor did he love her. He just wanted what she had. He wanted her body. He wanted her virginity. She was nothing more than a tool that could give him pleasure.

His body pressed harder against hers, as he used his knee to separate her legs. His hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress, and without even a flinch, he pulled it apart. The fabric tore to her underwear line, revealing the upper half of her body. Padmé closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see what was about to happen to her. This was not the way she had planned to lose her virginity. This was not the way she wanted her first time to be.

She felt his hands move ravenously over her body, touching the fabric that hid her breasts, the only remaining part of her upper body that was not exposed. He grabbed onto them and squeezed them as if to mold them to his will. Then, she felt him grow. The length of him pressed on her stomach. She held her breath, not sure what else to do. She hoped for a miracle, and then, just as he was about to reveal in what was his promise-land, he stopped. Padmé opened her eyes when she heard him gasp for air. The man was still in front of her, but his hands were at his throat as if someone was choking him. Padmé's eyes widened as she realized what that meant, an invisible hand choking a man could only be one thing...

"Senator," Darth Vader's voice boomed. "Move."

Padmé looked around the black-haired man to see Darth Vader standing in the shadows. His dark and hooded figure was hidden in darkness except for his out stretched gloved hand. Without thinking about her half naked body, Padmé quickly scrambled from underneath the choking man and stumbled towards her savior. As soon as she stumbled to Lord Vader's side, he dropped his hand resulting in a series of coughs that resonated from the black-haired man.

"Are you unharmed?" Vader asked her without removing his hidden gaze from the black-haired man.

Padmé managed to give him a slight nod, not sure if he could even see the gesture, though she was sure it didn't matter, she could tell by his tone that he did not care about her well-being. It was simply just a question.

"Good," Vader replied, uncaring. He raised his hand and the man's robe that had been thrown on the ground flew into his hand. Without glancing towards her, he tossed her the large piece of clothing. "Put this on," he commanded.

For a moment Padmé frowned at the garment, confused of why he would make such a request, that was, until she noticed her indecency. Embarrassment washed over her faster than she ever felt possible, but again, she noticed how Vader didn't seem to care. He had noticed her lack of clothing, but did not dwell on it like a normal man. He had hardly even looked at her.

"Thank you," she stammered as she pulled the cloak over her half naked body, pulling it closed across her chest to hide her risqué new wardrobe.

The Sith did not respond. He just stood in silence, just staring at the coughing man that had yet to respond to the situation. Padmé also stood in silence but her eyes were not on her almost rapist, they were on Vader. What was the Sith about to do? She had heard of Vader's sick, terrible, and twisted ways but she had yet to see the full potential of his wrath herself. She had only seen Vader get in a single confrontation with one man, Rush Clovis, and despite Vader's reputation, Rush was still alive. So the question on her mind was: would Vader let this man live as well? She quickly got her answer because without warning, Vader made his next move. He lifted the man with the Force, his invisible grip tightening around the young man's throat as terror filled the man's eyes. The Sith neared him with one giant step, forcing the man to look into the eyes of Death himself.

"P… Pl…Please," the man begged as the life began to leave his body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, the only thing he could do was claw desperately at the invisible grip surrounding his throat, trying to keep his eyes away from his murderer.

A small, amused laugh escaped Vader. "I will take your life without a second thought," he whispered angrily. "Just as you would have taken the young girl's virginity."

Padmé's head snapped towards the Sith, taken back by Vader's announcement. A mix of anger and embarrassment raged inside of her and she could feel her face becoming hot. She turned her face away from both men, but surprisingly, mostly away from Vader. In that moment, it didn't matter that the man had striped her of her clothes. The man had only exposed her physically, but Vader was doing something far worse. He had once again been in her mind and revealed one of her most precious secrets. Was nothing sacred to him?

"No second thoughts," Vader continued, before he tightened his grip and allowed the lifeless body to fall to the cold Coruscant ground. It was a move Padmé had expected, but still was unprepared for.

"You just killed him," Padmé gasped, her eyes on the body in disbelief.

"Yes," Vader replied coldly.

"Dead," Padmé continued shocked.

"I believe that's the definition," Vader replied, turning and walking away from the distressed girl.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Padmé called out, chasing after the retreating black form. "You aren't going to leave me!"

"I can and I will."

"After you rescued me?" Padmé asked.

Darth Vader stopped cold. The senator's statement had hit him hard, harder than he ever believed a statement would. Rescue? Is that what she thought that was? He had merely only kept her alive because he had to. The young girl was being foolish, thinking that he was being a knight in shining armor coming to _rescue_ her. It made him sick! He was Darth Vader. He was Sith Lord. He was a murderer of worlds– of species, capable of wiping out entire races, worlds, and religions without even a second thought. He had always been a monster, just how he liked it, but now this girl thought he was her rescuer– a savior. It was ridiculous, but that was what happened when he became one with the public: idiotic thoughts and ideas!

"Don't be foolish!" Vader growled, turning towards the young senator. "I did what I had to do. Do not think you are something special–"

Vader continued his rampage and Padmé instantly regretted her question as he began to near her. She did not hear his words but the tone of his voice was getting angrier by the second. She and Vader were both lucky that the alley was filled by darkness because by the time he had stopped yelling he was towering over her. If there had been light, she was sure she would have been able to see his face under the black hood. The closeness between them made Padmé shiver, and she wondered if anyone had ever stood so close to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Although, it was amazing how much she could comprehend about the man, if he was a man, at this distance. She had noticed his height before but it was at this distance that she noticed how massive he actually was. He towered over her, more than she had noticed in their previous meetings. Vader had to be two meters tall and his broad shoulders added to his figure.

Vader growled, bringing Padmé back to reality. Noticing their closeness again, Padmé immediately took a small step suddenly feeling extremely small as she looked away. They stood there for a moment in silence as Padmé's head wrapped around what had happened. While Vader wasn't sure why he stayed with the senator, only that he had nothing better to do and was sick of standing in the shadows.

"He didn't love me," Padmé whispered unconsciously, her thoughts overwhelming her, needing to be spoken aloud. She had heard of such acts, of men taking women against their will, of men raping women or even vice versa, but never had she been an almost victim of the crime. She couldn't understand it. Her home– her life had been a happy one, despite the various situations that her planet had gone through during her reign. She had been attacked, physically and mentally, but never had anyone tried to take her maidenhood.

"What?" Vader asked, hiding his confusion. He himself had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't read the senator's. It was a mistake that made him breathe out an annoyed breath. Despising the fact that he had been reading the senator's mind all night and he had given himself a break at the wrong moment.

"He didn't love me," Padmé repeated softly, her gaze on the lifeless body of her almost rapist.

"Love and sex having nothing to do with one another," he told her, seeing the man's actions not making sense within her mind. It almost made him laugh. She had been raised in a place too just and too proper for such acts, not like the places he had seen. She had had a protective bubble placed around her, while his had popped before it had even been blown. Rape, although a despicable crime, was nothing compared to some of the acts he had come across during his lifetime. Still, rape was unlike killing– unlike classical torture; it held its own type of definition, one that the young senator did not understand. She had basic beliefs– classic beliefs. To her, sex was an act of love, not an act of greed or desire. She did have a sense of realism, but she still held onto values of her childhood, ones that the cold and heartless galaxy had not ripped away from her yet... but if she only she knew. "Believe me," he continued. "There was no love on his mind, Senator. He was thinking about doing that to you all night."

A small frown crossed over her face, trying to understand the Sith's words. "So sex doesn't have anything to do with love?" Padmé asked innocently, sounding like a helpless schoolgirl.

"Correct," Vader replied calmly, about to turn away.

"Is that why you like it?"

He paused, taken completely off guard by her question. "Excuse me?" he asked, convincing himself that he had misheard her.

"Sex," she repeated, turning to him with serious eyes. "Is that why you enjoy it?"

Vader did not reply, although Padmé could tell from his hood that he was looking at her. He was obviously confused, and she herself could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she stood under his gaze.

"You said about having sex before," Padmé pressed, trying to justify her question that she couldn't believe she had asked. Childish again. She just had so many questions, and wanted so many answers. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to know everything about him.

Vader's hood turned away from her gaze. "So I did," he replied remembering the conversation he had with Rush Clovis.

_"Perhaps." Vader mused, wishing Rush could see his smile. "But at least I don't have trouble getting women into my bed."_

"But you're also a Sith," Padmé continued, pointing out the fact and remembering her earlier teachings about the Sith and the Jedi. "And the Sith aren't allowed to love. It didn't make sense to me at first, but if you're saying that love and sex are not related, than you enjoy it because–"

"Senator," Vader snapped, the tone in his voice telling Padmé to drop the subject. She did not argue, but still felt something off. Still, there was a sensation swirling around her, one that she could not explain. She knew she had to keep him talking; there were still so many questions unanswered. She needed him to stay.

"So you–"

"Pa–Am– Amidala!" Dormé's voice yelled from behind the closed door catching Padmé's attention. As she turned, the door swung open and Dormé quickly stumbled outside. "There you are" Dormé slurred, still drunk, but obviously upset. "Where the hell've you been?

Padmé looked at her drunken friend for a moment before glancing back beside her. She was quite honestly more upset with the woman she called her friend than the man she called her enemy. Dormé was supposed to protect her, while she expected nothing else from a lowlife man. Padmé's face dropped immediately, feeling disappointment wash over her. She looked back to Vader, someone that surprisingly hadn't disappointed her, but all she saw was the darkness of the alley. Vader had already disappeared. He was gone and she was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Drop a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Example Made

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. :(**** Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you :))**

**sharp52092: I know we already talked but I'm going to write this anyways :p I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for pointing out the church thing because I meant to change that before I uploaded it! I have a few ideas up my sleeve so we will see how this is going to turn out! Thanks for the help!**

**Veritas1995: The fact that you compared him to Batman :P **

**AngelDesaray: We already talked as well but I'm just going to say again about how much I enjoyed your review! Still laughing! Anyways, hope you continue reading and enjoying!**

**KateSkywalker: We talked also, and I can't believe how much you nailed it on the head! I feel like you won't be surprised in the way the story goes! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continued reading!**

**HiddenVampire: I will not say much besides that I think you will be happy with the next chapter that I'm almost done with! **

**SilentDreams22: Thank you again for reading another one of my stories! It means the world to me!**

**BRENNAKD: Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**ForeverWildfire2.0: Thank you so much for the questions/ideas! I'll be sure to use them! If you think of anymore, please tell me!**

**RainGirl, Vivss, ILDV, ambre, Kennayil, Grimjaww, XxJackunzel628xX, the things that define you, and guests: Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed every single one of them! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you keep reading! I will say that it is going to take awhile before Padme sees Vader's face!**

**Others: If I forgot anyone, I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to! And know that your review is very special to me as well! **

**I AM SO SORRY! I NEVER THOUGHT MY LAPTOP WOULD BE GONE SO LONG! I HOPE YOU CAN ALL FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

A frown quickly formed on Padme's face as she faced Dorme. For once in her life, she could almost not stand to look at the woman that she called her best friend. There were many reasons why Padme was angry. First, Dorme had allowed herself to get so overly intoxicated that she could no longer be accepted as a suitable lady; instead she looked like a common whore. Secondly, Dorme had left Padme for a man– or men that she had never even met before. Both actions had almost cost Padme her most sacred possession… her body… her virginity. The last reason for Padme's bitterness surprised even herself. For she was also angry with Dorme for coming to find her, for interrupting her meeting with Vader.

Dorme realized her friend's angry glare. "What'sssss… wrong?"

The question made Padme's anger flare. "What's wrong?" She repeated with a small laugh. She couldn't believe her drunken friend would even ask her such a question. Padme had never been drunk before but it seemed impossible for anyone, even in a drunken state, to not notice her lack of clothes or the dead corpse that laid on the ground. "How dare you ask me that!" Padme yelled, continuing her rage. "You are so sad, Dorme! You run off with any guy that gives you the slightest bit of attention, you get drunk off your ass, and leave me alone in a place I didn't want to come to in the first place!" Shocked at what she was saying, Padme took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. After a moment or two, she slowly turned back to face Dorme. "Do you know what almost happened to me? I was almost raped. Raped! And you were no where to be found!"

Dorme let out a series of giggles. "Please…. Amidala." She said stumbling towards the angry senator.

Padme flinched as her friend's hand made contact with her arm. "Don't touch me!" Padme yelled, quickly pulling away from her friend's touch.

Dorme's hand fell back beside her as she frowned at Padme, "Don't be so dramatic."

Padme almost growled. She couldn't believe what was happening. Dorme never acted like this. It was almost as if an entirely different person was standing before her.

"Sweet bottom!" A voice yelled, catching both women's attention.

Dorme started to giggle as she turned towards the door, stumbling into the arms of a man. The two shared a sloppy kiss; both obviously highly intoxicated. Once their lips parted, Dorme turned back to Padme. "Ami... Amidala, you remember Rush."

The young senator's face filled with shock as she stared into the eyes of Rush Clovis, the man that had been flirting with her only moments before. Padme glanced between the two drunks before stumbling backwards in disbelief. This could not be happening. "I have to go." She muttered as she ran away from her friend and towards the soft light shining into the darkness at the end of the alley. Padme ignored the screams of Dorme calling out to her. She couldn't stop, she had to get away; too much had happened in too short of time. It all had to be a bad dream.

The very early morning of Coruscant was still dark and very cold. The feeling was new to Padme, for all the years that she had gone to Coruscant; she had never been out on the Coruscant streets at such an early hour. Let alone, been out on the streets half naked at such an early hour. Padme walked alone through the twists and turns of the streets, not wanting to admit to herself that she was lost. She seemed to be walking for what felt like hours with no resolution. The fact made her feel silly and helpless, just like a child. The buildings and streets were not familiar to her and there was also no way to call for help. It was hopeless.

Padme regretted her decision to take back streets, ashamed of what she presently looked like. The press would have a field day if they found Senator Amidala walking around half naked on the Coruscant streets at such an ungodly hour. It would be even worse if they figured out the reason. Padme's thoughts began to race as she imagined the scenario in her head, and all at once it hit her, she had almost been raped.

A hard gust of wind blew hard against Padme, the feeling of the cold air brushed against her skin and allowed her to release what she was holding inside. For the first time in a very, very long time, she began to cry, hard. The small gust of cold air would have been harmless, if it was not for the fact that she was wearing the cloak of the dead man that had almost raped her. The scent hit her nostrils like a punch to the gut. Immediately, Padme's skin began to itch and every part of her burned as the man's touch was once again on her body. She felt his eyes on her, devouring her. His hands were moving ravenously over her body, touching her in all the wrong places. Her breathing became shallow, feeling the weight of his body crashed against hers, his hardness rubbing against her most private area. The sickness boiled in her stomach from the taste of his saliva and her tears; that were hot in her mouth. She felt everything as if it was happening over again. It was a nightmare.

In one swift motion, Padme threw the disgusting cloak to the ground and kicked it away. She began obsessively rubbing her hands around her body, attempting to get the man's touch off of her skin. The remains of the dress that had been on her body were gone; the only clothing left was her bra and underwear. It didn't help though, she still felt completely naked. The tears began to fall uncontrollably from her eyes and she let out small cries as her hands rub circles on her skin. She knew nothing would remove his touch from her body; she was ruined.

"Senator." Vader's voice boomed. "What are you doing?"

Padme whirled around to see Darth Vader standing against the darkness of the street. At the second of seeing Vader, Padme dropped onto the ground. She quickly brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs securely; trying to cover herself. Sheepishly she looked up at Lord Vader through tear filled eyes, before looking back to the ground. Vader waited patiently for an answer to his question, but it never came.

"If you didn't want someone to see you in this state, then perhaps you shouldn't strip of your cloak." He growled angrily, reaching out his hand and calling the fallen cloak into his palm. In one swift moment he moved from the corner and was towering over Padme, holding out the cloak for her to take.

She flinched away from the material as if it was a poisonous serpent; shaking her head in rejection.

Vader let out an annoyed sigh, moving the cloak away from her. "You don't want to be naked, but you don't want the cloak."

Padme's eyes once again fell to the ground, embarrassed. She tried to stop the tears, but her attempts were all but failing. "It's… It's his." She managed to choke out between cries.

"Yes, that abomination that I killed." Vader agreed, trying to hide his confusion.

"It… It smells… like him." Padme whispered, allowing herself to look up at the dark clocked figure.

Vader was silent for a moment, completely taken back as her actions began to make sense. The man's smell made her have a relapse. She didn't want any part of that man anywhere near her. Vader let out a heavy sigh, turning back into the darkness. _I hate her, so much. _When he reappeared from the darkness, he no longer wore his long black cloak, but a somewhat smaller brown cloak. The brown material still covered his features, hiding every feature from view. Towering over Padme, he held out a large black cloak in front of her.

Padme eyed him with confusion, "Wh…What?"

"If you refuse to wear _his _cloak, then you will have to wear mine." Vader pointed out, before adding. "Unless you wish to walk home naked."

Eyeing the black fabric, Padme wasn't reminded of the man that had almost raped her, but the man that had saved her. She took the cloak from Vader's grasp and slowly put it over her body, almost immediately feeling the absent of the man's hands on her skin. When she was fully covered, she stood up and inspected herself. The black robe was huge, extremely too big for her small figure, but it covered her and for that she was thankful. Slowly, she turned towards Lord Vader wiping away the tears from her face and trying to regain her Senator mask. "Thank you, Lord Vader. I'm so sorry for how I have behaved."

Vader was silent and Padme could feel his hard gaze on her. He was trying to understand something, but what? Finally, he spoke, turning in the direction in which she had come. "It is understandable, you had a traumatic day."

"It doesn't matter." Padme said, as she turned to follow him. "I'm a Senator and I should not have–"

"You are also human." Vader retorted, interrupting her sentence. "You are allowed to have emotions."

Padme was taken back by Vader's comment, but decided to ignore the thoughts running through her mind. "You speak from experience, Lord Vader?" She asked, imagining Darth Vader having a breakdown.

"No." He stated dryly.

"Why?" Padme asked, determined to get answers. "Do you not have emotions?"

"No."

"Are you not human?"

"No."

"Are you an alien from a far off part of the galaxy?"

"No."

"Are you a machine?"

"No."

Padme sighed, almost running to keep up with Vader's long strides. "Are you going to answer all my questions with no?"

"Yes." Vader growled, "Now, shut up and follow me."

The pair did not speak after Vader told her to be silent. Usually, Padme wouldn't listen to such a demand, but something in his voice told her not to argue with him. She followed Lord Vader through the twists and turns of the city. It seemed that Vader knew every nook and cranny to the Coruscant streets. He kept them away from busy streets, only staying to the somewhat darker alleys. Padme had given up trying to walk next to him; instead she filed in behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides. Walking behind Lord Vader, she took the opportunity to inspect him from behind. The brown robe clung to his body, showing off more defining lines than usual. Padme couldn't help but again wonder what he looked like underneath all of the clothing. What did he have to hide? She imagined all different types of creatures in her head, each more evil and ugly than the next.

"If we are taking votes." Vader commented, breaking the silence. "I vote on the blue hairy droid."

Padme couldn't help but blush a bright shade of red, knowing he had caught her imaging what he looked like. He even seemed amused with her ideas, in a Vader sort of way. The embarrassment just wouldn't stop.

Vader suddenly halted, allowing Padme to catch up with him. The sudden halt almost resulted in the young senator's face making a very hard contact with the Sith's back as she tripped over the long fabric around her. He was silent for a moment and Padme wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to speak, but she didn't care. Instead, she just remained silent with her eyes locked on the ground.

"Your _friends_ are concerned." He stated blankly, breaking the cold silence between them.

At first, Padme was confused about what he was referring to, until she looked up at the building that he had paused in front of. To her amazement, there stood the Senate Apartment Complex. He had somehow walked her home without her even realizing and that alone left Padme speechless.

"Perhaps, you should inform of your _friends _of your presence." He stated, annoyance hot in his voice.

"Can you stay?" Padme whispered, moving her gaze back to the ground. She still didn't understand completely why; but she had to keep him from leaving.

Vader was taken back by her question. No one had ever asked him such a question. Actually, no one had ever asked him so many questions in his entire life. Even if most of her questions were asked only in her own thoughts, he could still hear them racing through her mind. Why was he such an interest to her? After all, no one in their right mind would ask Lord Vader to stay with them. Why did she? She was nothing to him, except a mission. He was ready to kill her the moment she became useless. Vader shook the thoughts away, annoyed that the foolish senator was flooding his mind. He pushed all feelings deep within himself.

"You should not ask questions, you already know the answer to." He growled.

Padme let out a small sigh, feeling Vader's walls thicken. "I'll see you later then."

"When the time is right." He replied simply, before turning to leave her and all his thoughts of her behind.

"Perhaps you could actually be seen with me then." Padme stated, before letting out a small series of giggles. "When the time is right." She added, in her best impersonation of his voice.

She waited for what seemed like hours but Vader did not respond to her statement. She sighed loudly, trying to keep his attention. "Instead of, you know? Hiding in the shadows."

Vader still did not respond. The only action that even clued that he was listening to her talking was his hood tilting towards her after her suggestion. Unknown to Padme, Vader physically could not respond. He was amazed. First, she had mocked him; then she said that to him? Had she really said that to him? _Have I read her wrong? She is not at all what everyone thinks. She seems so small but yet so big. She is stubborn and beyond irritating but yet…. Peaceful. It's almost as if– _Vader made a sudden snorting noise, disgusted by his thoughts. _She makes no sense to me. She is just a foolish girl that doesn't understand anything. Inviting me to stay that alone is the most foolish thing a person could ever do. The naïve girl. I will be glad to get rid of her. I will kill her. The sooner, the better._

Vader turned to her and noticed that she too was looking at him. They stood in the center of the street, covered in darkness, and surrounded by thoughts. Padme was curious of Darth Vader and thought that maybe; she wanted to learn more about the Sith Lord. Vader's mind was very different than Padme's. He was not thinking about curiosity. The only thing Vader could think of was killing the girl that stood with him in the street. She dug into him like a knife, a very big knife, and he didn't like it. He had to get rid of her before things got any worse. _I can kill her now. Sidious will never suspect that I killed her. It was an accident during her rape. I will accept the consequences of not watching over her, but I will not tolerate her a single moment more. _

Padme turned her head away from Vader and towards the noises coming from inside the Senate Apartment Building. _Now is the time. _Vader thought, as he raised his hand about to strangle his unsuspecting victim. _I'll never have to see her again._

The sides of his lips twitched slightly as he was about to clamp his hand together. The images of his life without the senator began flashing through his head; he would have peace again. After a little punishment for his Master, he could return to what he did best, succeed. With that thought, Vader paused, a frown quickly forming over his features. He had never failed a mission. Ever. If he killed the young woman beside him it would be a mission failed. The thought made Vader rage. She would be his failure. He would remember her always and that would be unacceptable. Could he let a silly girl destroy his record? Could he let her get in his way of perfection? No. He would not be ruined just because of a young Senator. Senator Amidala would not be his undoing in anyway. Vader knew what he had to do. He would do his mission; nothing more, nothing less.

The door of the Senator's apartment building swung open as a young female ran out into the Coruscant street. "There you are!" Dorme screamed as she ran towards Padme, before wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I've been so worried."

_Kriff._ Vader cursed in his head annoyed. Once again, the foolish senator had managed to get him off track. She had ruined his plans. She had managed to delay him. He had planned just to leave her outside the door, never looking back; but here he was. Now, because of his mistake her friend would know that he was there. The public would know he was there. The press would have headlines about the Senator and the Sith. Everyone would think he was becoming soft, weak even and that would not do.

At that thought, Vader almost killed the two women right then and there without even flinching. This is why he remained alone. This is why he stayed in the darkness. He was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, the Emperor's Right Hand, the Commander of the Empire's Forces, and the most powerful man in the universe. Enemies of the Empire and the Empire itself feared him, but for some reason Senator Amidala did not. A naïve girl did not fear him. That one person would seem insignificant to some but not to Lord Vader. One person meant an imperfect record. An imperfect record would not be tolerated. She could ruin it all. Her fearlessness of him could spread to others and Vader would not allow that. What could he do to make her fear him? To remind her of the beast he truly is; the monster that everyone sees him to be.

Vader almost smiled as he found his answer. He heard the thoughts of a man that was near, about to join the two women on the street. Yes… _I can use this situation to my advantage. They will all remember why they need to fear me._

"Ah! Senator Amidala! You're home! What a relief!" Rush Clovis yelled as he opened the door and walked over to join the two women. He paused just before them, eyeing Lord Vader with a sickening glare. "And what is _he_ doing here?"

"And where are your clothes Padme?" Dorme added, looking her friend over. She took in the fact that Padme was half naked underneath the robe before taking in the huge black robe itself. "Oh my Sith!" Dorme yelled shocked, "Is that?"

Padme opened her mouth to reply to her _friends'_ questions, but slowly closed it tightly when no words would leave her lips. She couldn't explain what had happened, nor did she want to.

The fact that Padme was wearing the Dark Lord's cloak made Rush's anger boil. How dare she let even a string of anything of his touch her skin. He stepped around the two women, putting himself between them and Vader. His whole body tightened as he made an attempt to intimidate the Sith Lord. He smiled mockingly at Vader, "I'm surprised to see the Emperor's pet off his leash and so very far way from home."

Silence.

"Please Rush." Padme begged from behind, "He saved my life."

Rush turned to look at Padme, surprised by her comment. He quickly hid the shocked look on his face before turning back to Vader. "Saving someone? That isn't like you Vader." Rush laughed, "Trying to be a good guy?"

Silence.

"I have to say." He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have been becoming softer. I mean… you couldn't even kill me. That doesn't sound like a big bad Sith Lord."

At Rush's comment, Vader made the first sign of acknowledge that he was listening to what Rush was saying. His head turned slightly and immediately everyone felt his cold hard gaze upon them, but Vader still did not speak.

"That's what I thought." Rush laughed moving towards Vader. He looked up at the man that towered over him, not showing one ounce of fear. "You're a slave, Vader. You're nothing but a puppet in a bigger game that is being played. You act so powerful, but you are nothing. You can't do anything unless your Master commands." With that Rush turned his back on Vader, gesturing him to leave. "Run back to your master like the pet you are."

Vader's movements were too quick for anyone to comprehend, but the consequences of his actions were like hell itself exploded. People screamed, windows shattered, and the ground shook; knocking everyone to the ground. When Padme managed to open her eyes, she saw Vader's retreating figure disappear into the morning darkness. She watched the spot that he had disappeared into, a million more questions creating themselves in her mind. It was only when Dorme began to scream that she was brought back to reality. She turned quickly over, wondering what had happened to cause Dorme so much distress. The answer made her whole body turn cold. There, in a pool of blood, laid the dead and deformed body of Rush Clovis.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. Like seriously, I am SO SORRY! I know this chapter is short and the writing in it isn't the best, but I REALLY just wanted to post it. I've written this chapter like four times and lost it each time, so you can imagine why its not perfect and I wanted in the story like now. After all, you guys have been waiting for months! And for that I am SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry! Please forgive me! I guess this is your Christmas present from me! I hope you missed reading, as I missed hearing from you! Please review! Love you all!**

**~ All of you that messaged me about Time Travel Redemption, I'm back to writing that as well also! So hopefully I will get the chapter posted before Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocked Filled Minds

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. ****:(**** Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you ****:)**

**ForeverWildfire2.0: I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everything you send/talk to me about. You help me in so many ways and I really hope you love the story. **

**SilentDreams22: Oh gosh, is it weird that I missed hearing from you? Honestly! I did! And I'm glad you updated your story as well! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed; my laptop is still just being an ass. BUT…I'm glad you are still reading and reviewing! Thank you also for messaging me personally it means sooooo much!**

**AngelDesaray: I'm glad you are happy with the end of the chapter! Thanks for reviewing and staying with me! ****J**

**GuardianSoulBlade: Yes, I suppose we fanfic writers do have a thing for killing admirers of Padme, I haven't seen that many that kill Rush; but I have seen a few that kill Palo, who, will be joining our story shortly. I hope you are okay with that, I swear there are reasons for my actions!**

**ThE 4SsAsSiN 21, Payprklip, Grimm, , ILDV, ambre: (Sorry if I misspelled any of your names) Thank you for welcoming me back and for reviewing! I missed hearing from everyone! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the story so far and again, thank you for sticking with me! I hope to hear from you!**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could. I'm so happy that you missed me, and thank you for the welcome back! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review! **

**Author's Note: PLEASE REREAD THE WHOLE STORY! MOSTLY JUST CHAPTER ONE BECAUSE I DID UPDATE AND CHANGE/ADD A FEW THINGS!**

* * *

The ground shook, the buildings cracked, and then the whole world seemed to stop. Hell itself had frozen over because the Devil himself had taken to the streets.

Vader gritted his teeth, his frustration and anger overwhelming him. Threatening to over take him. His heart was pounding in his ears and his blood was boiling like lava. He stormed through the crowd of people, not bothering to stay in the shadows any longer. The onlookers fled at the first sight of him, letting out gasps and cries of fear. Vader ignored them, hoping they were _intelligent_ enough to make a smart decision.

They were.

Every person that laid eyes on Vader bolted for cover. Each one knowing that if they valued their lives, they would move out of his path. Every single being that he passed could feel the new level of anger that was bestowed upon him. Vader never took to the streets; the shadows and darkness were his home. If the Dark Lord chose the streets over his darkness, something was very wrong.

Vader's fists clenched at his sides, trying to stay in control; ignoring the desire to kill everyone in his path. After obliterating the annoyance known as Rush Clovis, Vader was craving the taste for more blood, for more suffering, for more death. It had been too long since he had quenched his thirst and it was only getting worse. That fact made Vader question his decision about not killing the insignificant pests around him. After all, they were only insignificant, little, pests that meant nothing to the galaxy. He knew hundreds of different ways to kill the onlookers around him, and could make half of the ways look like an accident.

Quickly weighing his options, Vader decided against it. Knowing his Master would already be displeased with his actions that took place over the dreadful night. Not only would he have to endure punishment for Rush Clovis and Senator Amidala, but now this. His mission was to stay hidden, not take to the streets like a common citizen… or perhaps in his case, an evil monster out for blood. It would be all over the HoloNet and that would make the Emperor displeased. Perhaps, not because Vader had done it; but because he had done it without his presence. It would make the Emperor seem powerless over Vader that Vader was the stronger man, and that would just not do.

Without warning, speeders, droids, signs, and windows shattered into a million pieces as a result of Vader's rage. He made it obvious that if the people could not be his victims, then everything else could. Screams echoed throughout his path as the recently exploded objects took fire or exploded violently, but unlike everyone else, Vader was unaffected. He did not care.

There was still no relief for Vader's anger, his blood continued to boil through his veins. His thoughts dwelled on what would conspire when he reached his Master's office. He would be tortured for hours, if not days, for what he had done wrong. Not to mention the countless other excuses the Emperor would add to the list, just so Vader would have to endure more pain. No doubt the old man already felt his anger, the whole city could. Vader could already feel his Master calling to him through the Force, pulling him like a pet through the bond they shared. He required his presence and Vader was forced to obey, just like a common slave.

He hated to admit the fact he was a slave. He had been a slave all his life; first on Tatooine to Gardulla the Hutt, then to Watto the Toydarian, and now to Darth Sidious, The Emperor, Lord of the Sith, his Master. Vader knew he was a slave, built to do his Master's bidding; but no one would tell him that. No one would remind him of the truth… and if someone did… Rush Clovis was an example of that.

What seemed like minutes later, Lord Vader arrived at the Imperial Senate building. He wasted no time, walking directly towards the Emperor's private office ignoring the looks of the frightened Senators that he passed. When he arrived, the guards let him in without delaying, wither it was due to his own anger or the Emperor's anger, Vader didn't know. But then again, he didn't care. It would not make a difference.

He entered the dark room and heard the doors firmly shut behind him. A familiar greeting for when he was about to be disciplined for one of his actions. The darkness did not faze Vader, for he was well adapted to the dark and had the Force on his side. Effortlessly, he walked through the dark, pausing before a large armchair, and kneeling to the ground. A gesture that showed that he was still only a puppet to the real performer.

A moment passed in silence and Vader knew his Master was using the Force to read him. The old man was making sure he acquired whatever knowledge Vader had secured from the dreadful night of being with the Senator. He wanted to make sure not to lose the information during torture. The mission was not a complete failure, even though his Master would never admit as much.

"Rise, my _servant." _Palpatine finally acknowledged, picking his words correctly so that it would flare Vader's already boiling anger.

Vader did as he was told, accepting his Master's words without a complaint. At standing position, Vader once again towered easily over the old man. However, he still remained the humble servant and Palpatine his devoted Master.

Slowly, Palpatine rose from his chair and moved slowly towards his dark disciple. "Such arrogance, Lord Vader," Palpatine snapped. "To make such a decision without my command or approval."

Vader knew the Emperor did not want apologies; he did not care for them. Apologies were a sign of weakness. "He deserved to die." Vader replied, unable to think of a better reason.

"I suppose," Palpatine agreed slowly, "but at the right time, my apprentice."

Vader remained silent, knowing better than to prolong the inevitable.

"If I am not mistaken," Palpatine continued, "it was your mission to stay unnoticed. It was your responsibility to get me answers. It appears you have failed me. You disappoint me, Lord Vader. I expected more."

"I am aware of my failure, my Master." He replied simply.

"Very well." Palpatine sighed, "I hate to do this to you, Vader."

_Liar._

"But you leave me no choice."

_I know._

"You must be punished."

_Failure is unacceptable._

Every torture that was inflicted upon Vader was different. There was never a way for the Dark Lord of the Sith to prepare for the pain he was going to endure. This particular torture, Vader loathed. He preferred physical pain, not mental.

His Master slowly invaded his mind, penetrating areas so deep that if possible, they would have been erased from his mind completely. The areas that Vader had buried so deep down, that even he couldn't find. They were memories of a boy that was long gone; a boy that had died many years ago, but still Vader felt the pain. It felt as if Palpatine had a knife and was cutting inch by inch into his mind, searching for the right place to start. He searched and searched until he found the most painful of memories, allowing them to play through Vader's mind, forcing him to remember a life long gone. A life that could never be again.

_"Mom!" _

_"Ani!"_

_"NO!"_

Countless memories played across Vader's eyes, reminding him of his other failures in life and what those failures had resulted. The pain that followed was almost unbearable, but Vader did not show any sign of weakness. He knew better. This painful recollection wasn't just about the failed missions; that would be too simple. The Emperor was reminding him of his true purpose in life, what he was trained for, what the future had in store for him. If the Dark Lord had any sense, he would remember that fact well.

After hours of inflicting pain, Vader's body felt shattered and broken; but he would not show any more pain to his Master. If he did, the pain would never stop. So instead, Vader stood tall and silent; waiting for further demands.

"It seems a part of Skywalker still exists." Palpatine sneered, "That will not do Vader."

Both men knew the statement was untrue. Skywalker had died years ago. The Emperor always mentioned Skywalker to get Vader's anger back to boiling point. It always did the trick.

"He does not exist, Master." Vader retorted, knowing it was the truth. "They are memories of a man, long gone."

"The man is gone," Palpatine grinned flashing his yellow teeth in the darkness, "but the pain still remains… How interesting." His voice was venomous and it made even Vader become uneasy. "I look forward for the day all traces of that man burns."

Vader's breath hitched, but he quickly controlled it, pushing the memory that caused the change in his breathing deep down.

"As do I, my Master." He agreed, eyes never meeting his Master's. Vader knew what the future held for him, as he was reminded minutes ago, as well as everyday of his entire life. The Emperor always reminded him of his destiny. It was only a matter of time before the future became real.

Palpatine frowned, turning his back on his apprentice and walked to his window that looked over Coruscant. "Your present mission is to be put on hold, Vader." He announced slowly. "I have a marvelous plan and I need to back in battle to accomplish it."

Months passed before Darth Vader or Senator Amidala saw each other again.

During those months everything seemed to change– for the worse. The Empire continued to grow stronger, tightening its grasp on all that resided within it. Senators and important figures began to disappear without a single trace. No one dared to question the Emperor, in fear that they would disappear too. There were very few people that remained in the Senate that would question the Emperor. Padme was one of the few. Senator Amidala was the last of the Rebel Alliance leaders to remain in the Imperial Senate, all other leaders were all but gone or in hiding. Still, Padme pressed on. She would not give up. Contact from Bail Organa, one of the remaining leaders in hiding, had been limited. The contact was even scarcer since the clone troopers had brought their ranks into the Senate itself.

Emperor Palpatine promised the citizens of the Empire, that the clone troopers were to remain away from civilizations. Acting as the protectors of the Empire from a safe distance. They would fight the enemy, not create havoc on the streets. The clone troopers were a symbol that would scare the Empire's enemies, not the people that lived within the Empire itself.

As always, Emperor Palpatine had lied.

Now, the clone troopers were at every corner on every planet. They out numbered every city, every planet, every system, and every population that existed in the universe. They demonstrated their power more frequently, reacting to every whisper that spoke badly of the Empire or its leaders. They were at the Empire's leaders control, listening to no others. It seemed however, that the clones favored one man in particular. The man that treated them as equals, that fought beside them, and was their fearless leader. Darth Vader.

If Lord Vader was not a monster before, he certainly was now. Over the past few months, Vader had silenced the rumors about himself and turned them into well-known facts. He showed the people that he truly was a monster. The Emperor personally made sure to publicly show Vader's wrath. Every report on the HoloNet seemed to have something to do with Lord Vader's "progress". Vader had exterminated nearly all of the Rebel Alliance and fools that stood in the way of the progress of the Empire. Padme had received some of the more gruesome details during one of her communications with Bail. The things she heard made her truly sick and become frighten of the man she used to be so curious about.

Padme waited for the day that she too would disappear, never to be seen to again. She imagined her death would be slow and painful, a terrible future. Unknown to the young senator, the Emperor had a far worse future planned out.

Finally, the day came where Padme made the long dreadful walk towards the Emperor's Throne Room. Flanked by half a dozen clone troopers, she held her head high, showing no fear. She was no a child. She was a senator. Palpatine would not get anything out of her. She paused at the large door making sure her mental walls were up, hiding all information far inside her mind. When she was pleased, she walked through the door, ready to seal her doom.

The clone troopers escorted her across the surprisingly bright room and to the edge of Emperor Palpatine's desk. His chair was turned away from the group that had entered as he looked out the window at his Empire. He raised his hand motioning to the clones, "Leave us."

They obeyed without delay, removing the Senator's cuffs, and leaving the two politicians alone in the room.

It was silent for a few moments. So silent, that Padme was sure that Palpatine would hear her heart beating in her chest.

The Emperor chuckled breaking the silence. "You know… you've always been my favorite, Amidala."

The thought made Padme's skin crawl. "And why is that?" she spit.

"Why, I owe you so much." He laughed. "Without your vote of confidence, when you were Queen, I might have had to wait longer to become Chancellor, and then who knows how long I would have had to wait to become what I am today. The Empire exists because of you."

"My mistake." Padme growled, honestly meaning her statement. It was her mistake, a mistake she would never be able to forget. "I did what I had to do, to protect my people."

"And how fabulously you did that." Palpatine agreed. "Even now, you do the same! The Empire protects all… Not like the ridiculous Rebellion, don't you agree?"

With that question, everything made sense. He was up to something. _This is all a test. He wants to get answers. He won't get any._

"I suppose." Padme agreed, forcing a false smile.

The pointless conversation last a long and dreadful twenty minutes. It consisted of the Emperor asking obvious questions and Padme replying with short and simple answers, giving nothing away. It was only when a knock came to the door that Palpatine showed true interest.

A guard in a red uniform opened the office door, bowing before his Emperor. "My Lord, he is here."

"Good! Good!" Palpatine laughed, as the red guard exited the room.

"What?" Padme asked, trying to prove that she was not afraid. "Would Governor Tarkin like to join our conversation? Please let him in."

"Not quite." Palpatine smiled, flashing his yellow teeth. "Lord Vader!" he called. "You may come forth!"

Padme watched in horror as the dark knight strode silently into the room. Her mind began to scream. _No!_ _Darth Vader? Why is he here? He was gone! Why has he returned? Here? Now? Why! _The newly developed fear she had for Lord Vader made her body coil. Instead of being curiosity, she only felt sickness. Instead of feeling protected, she only felt hunted. She was the prey, and he was her hunter. This was not the same Sith Lord that she had encountered months ago. He looked the same, still hidden by his darkness, but Padme could feel it. This was a far darker and evil man; or perhaps he was always_ that_ evil, but had only taken till recently for Padme to notice.

After all, he had spent the last few months chasing and killing her friends, or what was left of them. He had destroyed everything. The Rebel Alliance was all but crumbling. It had been weeks since she had even heard the slightest whisper from any of the Alliance members. She was the only one left in the Imperial Senate itself, all others had fled, been killed, or captured. And it was all thanks for Lord Vader.

It was only a matter of time before Lord Vader and the Emperor put an end to her as well. Maybe that time was right now; she had been called here to die. She smiled inwardly; she had become more popular within the Empire over the past few months. If Palpatine killed her in cold blood, perhaps her death would be the catalyst of the people fighting back. She could start a new larger Rebellion. If she died for that cause, it was a death she could handle.

However, Padme knew it probably wasn't that simple. She could only guess that Palpatine had something up his sleeve, that he had received some information about her. He would want information from her before he murdered her as well. That would explain Lord Vader's presence. He would be her torturer; Palpatine wouldn't bother getting his hands dirty. Padme had heard rumors of the Sith's efficient methods of gaining information from his captives, none of them were near pleasant. Darth Vader made the most evil men in history look pitiful, but Padme vowed no matter how much he frightened her; she would not give him any information.

Vader ignored the Senator's presence, pausing somewhat beside her as he dropped to a knee and bowed his head for his Master. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"Rise, my old friend! Rise!" Palpatine smiled. "I take it your mission was a success?"

"Yes, my Master." Vader replied, sending chill down Padme's spine. Something had indeed changed about him. "I have rid the galaxy of more pointless insects that threaten peace in the galaxy and obtained information for further…. Exterminations."

Padme hid her anger, knowing that they were talking about her Rebellion. They wanted a reaction from her and they were not going to get it. If Vader wasn't lying, then he had taken countless lives to their graves. Lives that were part of the Rebellion, which meant they were lives that she was in charge of. The least she could do for the lost lives was act unbothered.

"Good. Good." Palpatine praised with a small smile. "You have done well, my friend."

"Thank you, my Master." Vader replied, as he rose from his spot on the ground.

"Senator Amidala," the Emperor said as he stood and made his way over to his apprentice, "You remember Lord Vader, correct?"

Padme forced a nod, not looking in Vader's direction. "Y… Yes, I remember him."

"Good! Good!" The Emperor laughed before turning towards Vader. "And you Vader, do you remember Senator Amidala?"

Vader's hood turned ever so slightly towards the senator, before snapping back towards his Master. "No." He responded uncaring and what sounded like the truth.

Immediately Padme's anger flared. She had no idea why his answer had caused such an explosion within her, but for some reason it set her off like a bomb. _He doesn't remember me? How doesn't he remember me? After everything that happened? _

The memories of her encounter with Darth Vader played through her mind and suddenly Padme felt naked. She tried to shake the feeling, telling herself that Vader didn't even remember. Forcing her mind to other matters and way from the memories. Questions quickly formed within Padme's mind and continued to race as she attempted to control the emotions that were threatening to break her shell. She could not show her emotions, it would give everything away.

"That is a pity." Palpatine sighed, wearing a face of true sadness. "I was hoping to make this situation less awkward."

"What situation?" Padme growled, unable to help herself.

The Emperor smiled, hearing the anger in her voice.

"You think you are invincible." The Emperor stated, all happiness gone from his white face. "But let me tell you this. The people are only for you because I allow them to be." She quivered slightly under his hard gaze, he went on. "I would hate to see the people turn against you."

"Turn against me?" Padme exclaimed, "What ever for!"

"For your involvement with the Rebel Alliance of course…"

Padme's heart stopped and Palpatine smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Padme said, hiding all emotion from her voice. "I have no involvement with the Rebellion."

"Well of course you don't," Palpatine sneered, "You know that, and I know that; but the people have no idea. I'm terrified that they will turn against you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. So, to protect you, and to show my complete confidence in your innocence, I've decided to assign Lord Vader as your personal guard."

Padme and Vader were both shocked. "What?"

Something shattered in the corner of the office, but the Emperor and Padme ignored it. Both knowing it was a result of Vader's anger of the announcement. The Senator also ignored Vader's obliviousness to the plan. He was obviously as clueless to the new arrangement as she was.

The two remained silent, not finding words to speak as the Emperor's words melted in. He continued, despite his listeners' lack of acknowledgements. "You will stay with Lord Vader at his home until further notice."

"You can't do this!" She yelled, steeping towards the old man. "I have done nothing wrong!"

Palpatine's face morphed into what looked like a concerned grandfather, "Well of course you haven't. Isn't that what I just said? I am just taking precautions. That is why I am having Vader protect you."

"Or watch me." she growled, turning towards Vader, eyeing the large dark knight.

"Why does that concern you? Do you have something to hide?" The Emperor smiled, using the Force to move the Senator's gaze back to his own.

Padme's head dropped immediately, knowing she was defeated. "No. Of course not."

"Good." Palpatine smiled, before circling his desk and taking a seat in his large chair. He looked down at a datapad on his desk, "Now go Senator and pack your things. I'll send Vader to collect you shortly."

Padme walked out of the office without another word, she knew there was no way of talking herself out of this one. Her mind was frazzled and she needed somewhere to stop and think; but the second she made it out the door, a clone trooper flanked her side. Silently pushing her towards the exit.

She felt her heartbeat quicken, her mind not fully grasping everything that had just occurred. What had just happened? What was going to happen? Padme had no idea. _You can't lose your mind yet, Padme. _She silently reminded herself. _Vader was as clueless as I was. That means that he is being briefed this exacted second. I have time to escape. I have time to think. I can create a plan. _Padme silently entered the speeder as the clone trooper took his position to drive. As the speeder took to the air, Padme smiled to herself. _I still have a chance._

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Please let me know! Also, a few of you messaged me saying you wished that I named my chapters. I'll be the first to admit I am terrible at naming chapters, but if you want them named, that is fine with me! BUT I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP! So here's what we will do, you guys tell me what you think they should be named! When you review this chapter tell me what you think each chapter should be called and I'll pick! Each chapter I'll post will be unnamed and after I get suggestions, I'll change it! Hope that works for you! SO REVIEW ****J**

**So what will they be called?**

**Chapter 1-?**

**Chapter 2- ?**

**Chapter 3- ?**

**Chapter 4- ?**

**Chapter 5- ?**

**YOU TELL ME! ****:)**** REVIEW 3**

**~ No one worry! I'm working on Time Travel Redemption, but I found motivation to finish this chapter and that is why you got it ****J**** be patient with me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hell

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. ****L**** Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you ****J**

**ForeverWildfire2.0: Once again, thank you for reviewing! I loved all of your suggestions!**

**ILDV: I'm glad you think it is good! Thank you for reviewing!**

**ambre: Thank you for staying with me and reviewing! Happy New Year!**

**AngelDesaray: Oh my God, I always love your reviews! I have to tell you, I went back and read your previous reviews, specifically the one where you wrote your actions/thoughts. That inspired me so much for this chapter, and I just wanted to thank you! Please continue to read and review!**

**SilentDreams22: As always, I waited for your review! I'm soooo glad you liked the chapter! I can't wait to hear from you after this!**

**AnakinandPadmesgalaxy: I am sooooo happy you love the story so far! And I promise I am writing many more chapters! And I would like to also thank you for reviewing Confessions! It means soooo much! I hope you continue to read and review! Thanks again! I hope to hear from you sooon!**

**To the Guest that gave ideas for Chapter 1 and 5: I wish I could write a true name for you because I loved your recommendations! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story! Please continue to review! Thanks!**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could. I'm so happy that you missed me, and thank you for the welcome back! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NAMES! I LOVED ALL OF THEM! IT WAS SOOOO HARD TO CHOOSE! SOOO I didn't! I really had a hard time because you guys had such great names! I left the decision with one of my friends so if you have a bone to pick… its with him. BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR SENDING ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS! **

**Chapter 1: Curiosity At Its Peek - Guest**

**Chapter 2: Questions and Duty – ForeverWildfire2.0**

**Chapter 3: Black Knight, In Shining Armor – AnakinandPadmesgalaxy**

**Chapter 4: Example Made – ForeverWildfire2.0**

**Chapter 5: Shock Filled Minds – Guest**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hell – I giving this one to a bunch of people! Many of you messaged me and said great ideas about Welcome to "Prison" or "Home" but something just felt right about Hell. So hope that's okay! **

* * *

She had to escape. There was no other option besides escape… or perhaps, suicide. It didn't seem like a terrible choice. Death seemed more welcoming than her other option, spending the next months, if not her entire life with a monstrous Sith Lord. A lifetime spent with Darth Vader if she didn't succeed with her escape, now that was truly terrifying. She was never one for death; at least not if it was with her own hand. Suicide was never the answer and she felt sorry for the souls that believed differently, but she herself, ironically, might have just become one of those poor souls.

Padme's mind was racing as the speeder pulled up to her veranda. She had meant to think of a plan before she reached her apartment, but she couldn't. Her mind was still in shock, but she knew she had to make up a plan and quick. Better late than never. The clone trooper quickly jumped out of the speeder and motioned for her to do the same. She obeyed silently; she exited the speeder and followed the clone into her home. All the while trying to pull her thoughts together.

_You can do this Padme, _she told herself._ You just have to keep your head. _Quickly, she formed a plan in her head, reassuring herself that everything would be fine. _There is plenty of time to escape. The clone won't expect anything, I can out smart him. I can grab the blaster next to my bed and take him off guard. He will never see it coming. He doesn't suspect a thing. I can make my escape and be long gone before anyone even realizes. Lord Vader won't be leaving Palpatine's office anytime soon. He is still being briefed on whatever Palpatine has planed. I should have a good amount of time before– _

"I'd watch your thoughts, Senator."

Padme froze and her plans of escape came crashing down.

_No._ Her mind screamed._ It's not possible._

At the exact same time, the clone trooper beside Padme snapped into salute, showing respect to his beloved leader, "Lord Vader! Sir!"

Still not believing that she had heard _his _voice, Padme slowly turned in the direction the voice had resignation and immediately regretted her decision.

He was there.

Darth Vader stood motionlessly in the corner of the room, allowing the Senator and clone trooper to absorb his presence. The hardness of the air and cold temperature within her apartment suddenly made sense. It followed the Dark Lord everywhere. Padme damned herself. How could she be so stupid? She had felt the change in atmosphere as soon as they pulled up to the veranda; but she had passed the feeling off. Focusing too hard on her plan. What was worse is if he had not spoken, Padme wouldn't have even noticed him. He blended in perfectly, adapted flawlessly to his surroundings as if he belonged. He had managed to find darkness within her own home and was comfortably dwelling in it.

_It's not possible! _Her mind continued to scream… but the monster looking back at her whispered different response. _It is very possible._

Even with the proof before her very eyes, the senator couldn't believe it. There was no possible way that he was in her apartment. The clone had taken her straight home from the Senate Building and they had left Vader in the Emperor's office. Even if he left directly after them, he couldn't have beaten them there. There was no possible way.

"How… How are you here?" Padme asked after recovering from her shock. She didn't care that he could probably hear the confusion and anger in her voice. He had already read into her mind. There was no reason for her to hide her true feelings about him now.

Vader ignored her question; instead his gaze fell on the clone trooper standing beside her. "Trooper TC-423"

"Yes, Sir!" The trooper responded loudly, again saluting his leader.

"You are relieved of duty, trooper." Vader announced, before motioning to the speeder that was parked outside. "You may return to the Senate Building."

The clone trooper shuffled uncomfortably. "Sir..." The trooper hesitated, showing the fear he did possess of his commanding leader. Immediately, Vader's head snapped towards the trooper; outraged that the clone had questioned his orders; but still the trooper continued. "I had strict orders from the Emperor to–"

"I know what your orders were!" Vader snapped, stepping towards the trooper, demonstrating the height and seniority difference between the two men. Vader towered over the trooper and the trooper instantly coiled back. There was no question of who was in charge. Vader made the rules. "These are your new orders and you'd be wise to follow them. I can handle the Senator from here. You are relieved of duty."

The clone trooper knew better than to question his leader again. Silently, he saluted Vader before turning and returning to the parked speeder taking all his fear with him. Padme watched helplessly as the speeder rose and raced away towards the direction of the Senate Building, leaving her with one fact. She was now alone with Vader.

Padme pushed all memories of the past deep down. It didn't matter if she was alone with Vader before. This was different. They were different.

After a few moments of silence, Padme regained herself, sliding on her senator mask that she had perfected. She turned to face the Sith Lord, ready to give him her terms and demands. However, Vader had a different plan in mind. Her first word never even left her lips before she fell to the ground… and everything was taken over by darkness.

The next time Padme's eyes opened, it was to an unfamiliar dark room. Her vision was somewhat blurry and she couldn't move but she pressed on. She investigated the walls, which she thought would be her best bet since she was on her back. She was wrong. It was a bad bet. A terrible one. Something that should have been so easy was beyond difficult. She could not see anything in the darkness. She couldn't make out anything on them. It was just a dark blank room.

_Where the hell am I? _Her thoughts screamed. _What happened?_

Trying to find answers, Padme pushed her willpower and began to move. She rolled over and attempted to push herself up from whatever it was she was on. She failed. Her arms gave out from underneath her and she fell back down. She embraced herself to hit a hard surface but was surprised to fall back into an extremely soft… something. A low groan escaped her lips when she became aware of the pain that ached through her entire body. Her head pounded like it was a drum at one of the ceremonies on Naboo. It was torture. Everything hurt. Nothing made sense.

Slowly, her mind began to turn, remembering what had happened before she had awoken. She remembered waking up and eating her breakfast. She had been slightly later than usual but Dorme had reassured her that everything would be fine. She had left her apartment and arrived at the Imperial Senate Building. She had worked quietly until the clone troopers came to her office. They had escorted her to Palpatine's office, where he had told her terrible news. Afterwards, a clone had taken her back to her apartment, when something had stopped them.

Padme's eyes widened as her brain completely clicked. _Vader. He did this! He was in my apartment! The clone trooper returned to the Senate. We were alone. I turned to talk to him then he–"_

"I'm impressed." Vader's voice said amused.

Padme flipped herself over, quite inelegantly, to turn towards the Dark Lord. It was only then that she realized that she was on a bed and Darth Vader stood over her. Hovering over the bed like a monster that had just escaped from beneath.

They were both silent. Vader drank in the Senator's fear as she took in her predicament. She could hardly see in the darkness, the room giving no clues away. The only thing she could comprehended was that she was in a room that was not her own. She tried to listen for any clue that would give away where she was but she heard nothing. Only silence. Her gaze turned back to the monster.

There was no escape.

Padme felt all hope inside her die and wither way. Her gaze fell to the floor. "What are you impressed about?" she managed to say, but only in a whisper.

"How quick you put the pieces together." Vader replied still seeming impressed. "Usually the poison's side effects last much long."

That was shocking news to Padme. "You poisoned me?!" She shrieked in horror, before covering her emotions and settled with glaring at him.

"Yes." Vader replied, acting as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Why?" Padme yelled, still shocked by his news. Without thinking her eyes moved to her own body, looking for any traces of poison. For a clue of anything that he had done to her. It was pointless to look in the dark.

"Please." Vader laughed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "I couldn't let you know the location of where I was bring you."

Padme's eyes snapped back to his hidden face. "I know where I am." She stated, her voice stern with all seriousness.

Vader was silent, challenging her to answer.

"I'm in hell." Padme replied mockingly. "Your home to be exact."

"I don't have a _home, _Senator…" Vader growled before calming his voice._ "_But I suppose, for a lack of better words. You are at my… establishments."

"I told you." Padme said, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"But where exactly is that." Vader challenged, stepping closer to the Senator and leaning close to hear her answer.

His time Padme was silent. She had no answer. No one knew where Vader lived. No one knew if Vader even had an apartment, or a house, or even a place to sleep. He was just Vader. Yes, there were many questions about him but no one ever investigated where he lived. If someone asked where did Vader lived, that would imply that he was living. It would imply that he was not a machine, a monster, or an animal. It would imply an inconceivable fact that Vader was a man. No one wanted that to be true. A regular man was not capable of committing the acts that Vader has done… and if he was… no one even thought of that. The fact was that even if Vader was living, he was not 'human' enough to have a home. To the galaxy Vader was always commanding, completing missions, or with the Emperor. He was never relaxing at home. It just didn't seem possible.

"And that is why I poisoned you." Vader said as he leaned away from the Senator, knowing he had won.

"Poisoning a young girl so she won't know where you live…" Padme spit, as she did her best attempt to raise an eyebrow at the Sith Lord. "Isn't that kind of harsh Vader?"

Vader moved slightly and Padme was sure he had shrugged his shoulders.

"I've done worse." He replied, brushing off her insult and turning to leave the room.

Padme stopped him; she wasn't allowing him to go anywhere. She quickly jumped off of the bed, almost stumbling over her own feet. "So what?" She called as she walked almost drunkenly after the Sith Lord. "Now we are roommates?"

"No." Vader replied as he immediately paused and turned to face the girl that was attempting to chase him. "You are a prisoner, Senator. I am your judge, jury, jailer, and executioner."

Padme was taken back, but not fully surprised. "I thought Emperor Palpatine said you were protecting me. That I was innocent."

"You know his true meaning as much as I."

"So, you are choosing to skip the bantha shit." Padme muttered with a scowl.

"Correct."

"Won't Palpatine be mad that you aren't playing along?"

"I'm no politician, Senator." Vader replied honestly. "I play by my own rules. There is no reason lying when we both know the truth."

Padme was reminded over her conversation with her friend, Bail Organa, so many months ago. Bail had said that Vader was no politician and he did not lie like Palpatine. Vader had proved that statement to be correct. Padme could accept that. She would not admit to anything, but she also would not live a lie. Accepting Vader's facts were better than creating a fantasy in her head. It was better than believing Palpatine's lie.

Padme held in the emotions that were threatening to break through. She would not cry in front of Darth Vader. She would not let him know how much this was already breaking her.

For the second time, Vader turned and made an attempt to leave the room, and for the second time, Padme stopped him.

"How long will I be here?" she asked quietly.

Vader paused and slowly turned to face her. Padme felt his annoyance growing, his temper heating, and his patience thinning.

"For as long as the Emperor feels is necessary." Vader replied coldly.

Padme snorted, knowing the true meaning behind his words, "So until I become useless."

Vader's postured relaxed, showing his annoyance with her, their conversation, and their new arrangement. "If that is how you choose to view it." He replied uncaring.

"Then he will kill me."

Vader crossed his arms. "Please," he laughed darkly. "_He _won't kill you."

She knew what he was implying. Emperor Palpatine wouldn't bother getting his hands dirty, that's why he had Vader. That was the reason Vader had laughed at her comment, because he would be her murderer. His words clicked in her head, "_I am your judge, jury, jailer, and executioner." _He had literally meant every word. If she was to die, Vader would be the one to take her life. Darth Vader would be her death.

Padme's face-hardened as she turned to face the Sith standing beside her. "I can't stay here forever."

Vader laughed, sending chills down Padme's spine. "I don't plan on it."

"Then how long?" She asked, turning away from Vader. She had to know how long she would stay there. How long she wouldn't see her family or friends. How long she wouldn't see anything she loved ever again. How long she would suffer. How long she would rot in that room before slowly dying. How long until Vader killed her. Would it be soon? Or would it be later?

Thoughts raced through her mind, conjuring up just how she would die. Hopefully, he would kill her in her sleep though she doubted it. There was no torture for her, no fun for Vader that way. Still she hoped. Perhaps he would kill her in her sleep, but only after he had _had _his way with her.

That was it. She couldn't take it. She needed answers.

Vader still didn't respond, or acknowledge her question.

Padme decided to press on; she would force Vader to answer her. Using her perfect Senator's voice, she turned back to him, "Lord Vader… if you won't answer me–"

"Trust me Senator," Vader growled annoyed, "if you would like a shorter visit, I'll more than happily oblige."

"Happily? Did you just say happily?" Padme laughed mockingly, "That's a new emotion for you."

"Senator." Vader's voice growled, sending her a clear warning. She was pushing his limits, playing with his nerves and nothing good ever came out of irritating Vader.

She didn't care. If she had to be miserable, so did he. Maybe if she got him angry enough, he would react against her. She hoped he would. She hoped he would skip the small things and go straight to just killing her, save her from the terrible future that was laid out before her.

_No. You have to have faith. _She told herself. _He doesn't want me here as much as I don't want to be here. Maybe he will be reasonable. Maybe he will let me go. _

"What?" Padme asked lightly, trying not to get her hopes too high, "You'll let me go?"

"No." Vader snapped, crushing all of her hopes with one, cold word. His answer was clear; death would be her only escape from this living hell.

Padme growled, her anger getting the best of her. "Then what?" She yelled angrily. "You'll kill me like you did Rush?"

"Who?" Vader asked not actually caring about the answer.

"Rush Clovis." Padme stated angrily. She couldn't believe Vader had forgotten the man. Did he forget all his victims?

Once again, Vader remained silent, not giving a response.

Somehow, Padme knew Vader was not taking their conversation seriously. She could feel his enjoyment of his ability to fluster her and it only flustered her even more.

Padme laughed hotly, anger releasing itself over her features. He was getting under her skin, but she couldn't stop him. She just had to react. She had to release what she was holding inside. "What did you forget about him too?"

Vader crossed his arms, turning towards the angry Senator beside him and for a split second, Padme was sure she saw teeth. _Is Vader enjoying the conversation so much that he is smiling? _Hearing her thoughts, Vader pulled away slightly, but still took pleasure in knowing he was pushing the young girl's nerves. "Who else did I forget?" He asked. His voice was so innocent that Padme was sure he was mocking her.

Her anger exploded. "You are unbelievable!" She screamed as she threw her hands into the air. "How don't you remember me?"

Vader took a step towards the Senator, forcing Padme to look up at the towering figure before her. They were so close that if there was light, Padme could have easily seen Vader's face. But there was no light. Only darkness. All thoughts of what Padme thought she saw underneath the hood disappeared. Vader had no face, only a black abyss.

"Well I've _had_ many women." Vader replied hotly.

Padme immediately took a step back, appalled at what he was applying. "You never _had _me." She snapped, making the fact known that she had never and would never be Vader's. He would never _have_ her. The thought of his touch absolutely sickened her.

"Then that's probably why." He replied arrogantly; and Padme was sure there was a smirk on his face.

"What?" Padme spit, sickened by the monster beside her, "You remember the women you've _had_ and then killed!"

"Just the ones that made an… _impression_…" He replied, sounding once again bored, "And as you have so kindly pointed out, I knew I've never _had _you, because if I did. You'd be dead… just like all the others."

Padme couldn't help but take another step away from him, in attempt to get as far away from him as possible. He was a monster, one that she now wanted nothing to do with, but she couldn't deny that she still wanted answers. "Then what did you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Just that you must have been so insignificant that you weren't even worth the time or effort to remember."

That statement silenced Padme, for some reason it hurt her deeply. Why? She didn't know. It felt as if he had punched, repeatedly, square in the stomach. _What the hell, Padme? _Her mind shouted at her, _Why do you care if Darth Vader remembers you or not? Why do you care about whatever he says? It's Darth Vader! He's a monster! _She didn't have the answer to her mind's question. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. It would take her down a path that she could not follow. Keeping her eyes locked on the ground she managed to push out a small sentence; "Well…I remember you."

"Glad I made an impression." He replied, pure arrogance in his voice.

Padme had wanted to slap him during the whole conversation that had just unfolded. She had tried to repress the violent urges, she had wanted to hide her anger; but all was destroyed with his arrogant response. _Glad I made an impression! That's all he could say?_ _That stuck up, no good, kriffing nerf herder!_ His statement was threaded with pure arrogance and pride. Something he should not have. Something he didn't deserve to have.

She didn't care about the consequences of her actions. She didn't care if she died or if he killed her. Anything would be better than the weeks, months, or lifetime she was about to endure with Darth Vader. She turned; targeting her prey, ready to hit him… hard. Her arm moved fast, at a speed she knew would hurt but before her hand could make contact, it froze in place… right before his hood.

Padme was silent, completely in shock as she looked between her intended prey and her frozen hand. _What just happened? Why can't I move my hand? Why can't I hit him?_ She tried to move her hand and failed. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't move. She was frozen. Her eyes fell back to Vader, who remained unmoving as if time had stopped.

The feeling that surrounded her body screamed her answer. The Force. He was using the Force on her.

Immediately, images of Vader using the Force on Rush Clovis flashed through the Senator's mind. The memories made her panic.

"Let go!" She screamed, trying to break her hand free from the Devil's invisible grip. She couldn't.

A low laugh resonated from Vader's chest, obviously seeing her confused face. Without acknowledging the hand beside him, he turned and walked away. "I'm afraid you'll have to try better than that."

The moment that Vader left the room and the door slid shut behind him, Padme's hand became free. She dropped to the ground holding her limb to her chest, rubbing it fondly, and trying to chase away the coldness of Vader's invisible grasp. It seemed silly, but she couldn't help it. It was something she couldn't explain, but she was relieved to have her hand back in her control.

Padme could not find the strength to get up off the floor. It was too much. Reality was shattering around her. She might as well not exist. The galaxy no longer mattered. The four walls around her were going to be her reality for the next… she didn't want to know. It scared her. She was in hell… a prisoner in Vader's…. _establishments. _That fact alone made her tears started to fall.

Gently Padme wrapped her arms around herself, bringing her head to her knees. She closed her eyes, and began breathing deeply, trying to collect herself. She could not break… not yet. She could survive this; she just couldn't give up. She had to calm down… She had to… rest. She needed her strength. The tears began to slow from Padme's eyes, as she realized how tired she actually was. The day had taken so much out of her that she hadn't even realized. _I can rest and be ready for tomorrow. Vader will not break me yet. I can put up a fight. I can– _Padme never got to finish her thoughts. She was too tired. Too stressed. Sleep over took her while she was still on her new bedroom prison floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooooo… what did you guys think? Did you like it!? I hope you did! Also, just curiosity do you guys believe that Vader forgot about Padme and Rush? Or is he just being an ass? I love knowing what you guys think is going to happen/what is going on! As always, pleaseeeeee let me know! I love hearing from you and I also love that you guys have stuck with me! Please, please, please, favorite, follow, and most importantly review! **

**Next Author's Note: Sorry guys, this chapter already got named, many of you messaged me with silmilar names that I wanted to name it soooo I took that as a sign. Hope you don't mind! You can name the next one!**

**Also, I did update Time Travel Redemption! YAY! Don't worry I am working on a longer and better next chapter! (For Vader's Angel &amp; TTR) Hope you check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Force is With Us

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you!) Please forgive me if I spell your usernames wrong…. I did mean it!**

**ILDV: Glad you are enjoying the story!**

**BRENNAKD: My wonderful mystery guest! LOL I'm glad I know who gave me those marvelous chapter names now! Thank you so much for telling me I'm an amazing writer, because I honestly need that. I always think my writing is crap! BUT I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks!**

**AngelDesaray: Once again your review has left me on the floor laughing! I loved it! Thank you so much for writing it and I hope you continue to read &amp; review!**

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE: I'm glad you think that because I'm not sure what I'm doing yet! Haha! Thanks for reviewing! Please continue! Enjoy!**

**the things that define you: I'm glad you like my version of Vader… I was afraid of pushing things too far, but I seem to be getting a good reaction… I hope that continues! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**SilentDreams22: Congrats you're my 100****th**** review! YAY! Anyways… I want to apologize that you aren't seeing Vader's side of things. I originally had a chapter (I think it went between 4 and 5) that told Vader's perspective of the entire night that he watched Padme at the nightclub but I removed it because it just contradicted with the flow of the story… it just gave too much away. BUT if you would like to read that, I'll happily finish and post it :P Don't worry though, you'll see Vader's thoughts in this chapter, I just had to make him an arrogant ass for the last chapter because well… I have my reasons. I'm so happy that you are still reading the story! Thank you sooo much! I love hearing from you and I'm hoping to get this posted for your four and a half hour trip… but we will see! I'm really trying!**

**AnniPad: I'm glad you think he is only teasing her! I guess we will see! I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Thanks again!**

**JoieMaris: I'm glad you found my fanfic and are enjoying it! It means so much! I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could. I'm so happy that you missed me, and thank you for the welcome back! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review! **

~ **On a very quick note, I want to apologize to all of you that messaged me with concerns about Padme. Yes, I know she is coming off as somewhat "whiney and crying girl'" and I'm really sorry about that. That's my flaw as a writer. I am not skilled enough for he to act anyway else, but don't worry our stubborn senator is still there. Just wait and watch… read.**

* * *

_This is not going to work_, Vader thought as he stormed through his personal chambers, stripping off the clothes that hid him from the galaxy. As the clothes fell to the floor, Vader felt the cold air hit his skin. The coldness was like needles against his wounds. The wounds that would not heal. The pain delighted him. He looked in the mirror that stood before him and was disgusted with the man that stared back. A constant torment of so many things, but that's what Vader's life was… torment. He looked around him, admiring the emptiness. Here, when he was truly alone, was when he did not have to hide. He sat back onto the black sheeted bed that sat in the middle of the room. The soft material contracted around his body, but it gave him no comfort. Softness was not something Vader was accustomed to, and when he felt it, it repulsed him. It reminded him of his early teachings as a boy. He did not need softness. He did not need comfort. Comfort was for the weak. He was not weak.

Vader growled annoyed, pushing away from the sick softness. He couldn't just sit there. He had more important things to accomplish. Using the Force, he called a datapad from across the room to his gloved hand. Holding the device tightly, he skimmed through the countless files within as he moved through his chambers before reaching his office. Entering the dark room he sat at his desk, sulking in his misery. He opened the file that had been sent to him by his Master. It contained all details of the dreadful weeks to come. The details that his Master should have told him personally and more importantly before he had arrived on Coruscant.

The very thought of his Master made Vader's anger blister. _That fool. _This whole situation was a waste of time… and completely insulting. Vader didn't like being in the dark when it came to missions. What was his Master's plan? Was it all just a test? Vader didn't like that… not at all. A test to prove what? A test to prove himself? His power? His devotion? His loyalty? Had he not proven himself by now? He was sure after everything he had done, after everything he had accomplished, that he had proven himself by now. Extinction of the Jedi Order. Rising of the Empire. Extinguishing of the Rebel Alliance. Always bowing to Darth Sidious's every command and wish. The list went on and on. He had done nothing but proven himself. And now this? It was insulting. A waste of his time and effort.

None of this was what he expected when his Master had requested him to return to Coruscant. He had hoped that his Master was just requesting his presence for some act of fear. Palpatine always got his way easier when Darth Vader was in the room. Everyone feared Vader's wrath and for good reason. He did not hold back. That sort of mission Vader could deal it. It wasted valuable time but it would be quick and effortless, but as always, it wasn't that simple.

Of course, Vader knew that his mission with Senator Amidala was not over, but he never thought his Master would resource to this. Vader had hoped that it would be a much longer time before he had to deal with the young girl again. He still wished that the senator would die tragically, perhaps an assassination, something that was painful; but anything to rid his life of her. Forever. Though he knew it was unlikely, and he couldn't prolong the enviable forever. It was only a matter of time before he saw her again. Even so, this was not at all what Vader had expected.

The Emperor knew Vader was outraged at the moment the words left his lips. Vader had made no attempt to block out his feelings. He hated her and every idea of being near her, now it seemed that he would constantly have to be near her. He would have no escape. Vader understood his Master wanted answers, but going to this extent? By all means, lock the girl up, but not like this. Let Vader squeeze the truth out of her, torture her until she could no longer take anymore. Not play some silly game with her.

During his quick briefing of his Master's plan, Sidious had railed on about the young girl's naïve nature and how easily it would be to break her. Vader disagreed, not that he would tell his Master that. He would not hind his feelings, but he knew better than to speak his doubts. He knew the consequences of such an action.

_Naïve girl. _

Even when Vader himself called the young Senator naïve, he didn't really mean it. He just hated her– loathed her, but she was anything but naïve. She had something within her that most senators did not. She was smart, ambitious, and… dangerous. His Master was a fool to think differently. He underestimated her. Just as many others estimated her; but not Vader. Sure, she was young; but then again, so was he. Not that anyone knew that particular fact, but he could only imagine if they did. They would probably treat him the same way. Thankfully Vader had his cover. To the galaxy, Vader was ageless. He had no beginning. No life before the Empire. He just appeared at the moment the Empire was created and that is the way Vader intended to keep it.

No one would figure out his mysteries– his secrets. Not even the most curious person of them all. Not even Senator Amidala.

A smirk formed on Vader's face as he remembered the senator and how flustered he had caused her to become moments ago. Perhaps, he had taken it too far, but he didn't care. If he had to suffer from her being there, he might as well find some enjoyment from their predicament. And he did. It had been so entertaining. He had tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't. The responses he received from his comments only provoked him further. He may have hated her deeply, but he absolutely loved her reactions to his comments. Perhaps he could have some fun while she remained inside his walls.

Vader let out an annoyed sigh realizing he had allowed his mind to wonder to a useless topic such as the senator. There was no time for thinking of such things, especially the nuisance of a girl that was just several doors down from him. The fact that she was even in the same building as him repulsed him. He had deliberately pushed the Senator to the deepest portions of his mind, just like he had deliberately deleted the bastard of a man, Rush Clovis. Now he was forced to remember them both. Would the torture never end?

The sound of shuffling footsteps nearing his office made Vader lose his train of thought and look up from his work. A golden protocol droid entered the room, throwing his arms up happily; "There you are Master! Bless my circuits, I'm so pleased to see–"

"I'm not in the mood, 3PO." Vader growled moving his gaze away from the droid and back to the device in his hands.

The droid was not bothered by his Master's rudeness. He was accustomed to it. It was something that he had learned to live with after the years of being with the Sith Lord. Ignoring his Master's fowl mood, 3PO moved towards Vader, "I take it your trip was successful?"

If the droid would have been anyone else, Vader would have crushed him for not leaving him be; but the droid wasn't anyone else. He was Vader's droid, a project from long ago, the only "person" that Vader held somewhat dear. Still, Vader didn't respond to him.

It did not bother the droid. Realizing that his Master was not going to respond, 3PO took it upon himself to respond to his own question. "Oh course it was successful! You would accept nothing less!"

Vader continued to remain silent, his gaze locked on his datapad.

3PO shuffled backwards knowing he was not wanted. "I will leave you be, Master. It is very good to see you back home."

_Home. _

The word angered Vader. That was the second time tonight someone had referred to this… this _prison _as his home. Darth Vader didn't have a home. He didn't need one. He didn't want one. It reminded him of too many things… too many memories…memories he could not afford to remember. Memories that he had buried long ago.

Pushing the dangerous thoughts away, Vader's thoughts moved to the first person that had referred to this prison as his home. Senator Amidala. His gaze rose from the device in his hand and towards the retreating figure of his droid. "3PO." He called and the droid immediately turned.

"Yes, Master?"

Vader dropped the datapad onto his desk, locking it securely, before crossing his arms tightly over his bare chest. "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh anything Master!" 3PO exclaimed delightedly as he shuffled back to Vader's side.

"Lord Sidious has given me a new assignment." Vader said as he rose from his chair and moved towards the golden droid. "It seems that we have acquired a guest for the time being and–"

"A guest!" 3PO yelled happily, "How wonderful! I never thought I'd see th–"

3PO's happiness was short lived as Vader's hard glare silenced him; warning him not to over step his boundaries.

"As I was saying," Vader continued coldly, "I need you take care of her."

"Her, Master?" 3PO asked surprised.

Vader sighed annoyed as he pointed towards the golden droid. "Yes, her. Don't get any ideas, 3PO. She is a senator in the Imperial Senate. The Emperor is keeping her prisoner here until further notice."

"Pity." 3PO muffled, "I was hoping–"

"Well stop hoping." Vader hissed as he turned away from his droid. "Hoping is for the weak." It was silent for a long moment, before Vader spoke again, but C3PO waited patiently respecting his Master's space. Without turning to face his droid, Vader spoke, "I need you to assist her to the best of your abilities." His voice said somewhat softly, "She is not to leave her room without my permission. I do not need her getting into things. Make sure she stays out of my way, I wish to forget her presence even resides within these walls."

"It would be my pleasure." 3PO responded kindly, "I will do everything in my power–"

Vader held up his hand silencing 3PO and the droid obey instantly. The Dark Lord reached into his pocket pulling out the com that was sounding loudly.

"This better be good." Vader snapped as he held the device up to his mouth.

Vader heard a hard intake of breath, and took pleasure in knowing he had scared whoever it was on the other end of the com.

"I don't have all night." He growled.

"My apologies, Lord Vader." A man's voice replied hesitantly, "but there has been a situation –"

Vader frowned. "What sort of situation?" He growled annoyed, not allowing the man to finish.

The man's voice cracked and he breathed in deeply. "Members of the Rebellion managed to penetrate our main base here–"

"What!" Vader yelled angrily, breaking a small object that was on his desk. He didn't seem to notice, but 3PO looked quickly between his Master and the shattered pieces that fell to the floor.

"Of course we have apprehended them!" The man announced quickly trying to soothe the Dark Lord's nerves.

It didn't work.

"I will be there immediately." Vader responded angrily.

He did not wait for the man to respond, he was already on the move. Quickly, he returned to his personal quarters and began to dress back into his robes. By the time 3PO entered his room, he had recomposed into the infamous Darth Vader that the galaxy knew.

"I'll be back." He announced as he passed by 3PO, "Remember what I said."

"Of course, Master." 3PO responded automatically, before looking at the man with concern. "I just wish you would rest before going back out. You never–"

3PO never got to finish his sentence before his Master disappear into the night.

All the while Vader's mind was snickering, feeling the Force around him. _Yes, _Vader thought, _the Force is with me tonight._

**Rebel Alliance Secret Location**

At the same moment in time, the Rebel Alliance members were conducting a meeting… a meeting that was not going well. Havoc had taken over the Rebellion's secret base and everyone within was in a panic. They were failing, slowly depleting. There was almost nothing left and many people feared the worse. They knew it was only a matter of time before Vader destroyed them too. It seemed that all hope was lost and any chance of defeating the Empire was destroyed just like their friends.

"We sent five men in! Only one came out!" A man screamed referring to the rebel spies that had just been taken into custody by Vader's forces.

Bail attempted to calm the crowd, he knew they were worried. Everyone was, but they had to focus on the positive. "Everyone calm down." He called out motioning to the crowd with his arms. "I know we lost some men today, but one spy did return. We have gained some information and that is enough for me." He paused turning towards the only spy that escaped Vader's forces. "What is it that this spy has learned?"

Everyone remained silent, knowing the answer. They moved their gazes away from Bail Organa. No one dared to make eye contact with him.

Bail noticed immediately and froze as he feared the worse. "Tell me." He demanded loudly.

It was silent for a moment before one lone Senator spoke up.

"Senator Amidala has been captured." Senator Mon Mothma spoke up, moving towards Bail Organa.

Bail's face dropped. "Captured?" He repeated in disbelief.

Mon nodded, moving her gaze away from Bail's broken eyes. "Taken into custody of Lord Vader." She whispered, "We must assume the worse."

"What!" Bail yelled, outraged at what the young woman was implying. "You can't be serious?"

"Bail please!" Mon yelled, moving her gaze from the floor to meet his eyes. "We will mourn her loss but we must continue!"

Bail couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mourn her loss?" He yelled angrily. "She isn't dead!"

Mon frowned, her gaze that was locked with Bail Organa hardened. "You know as well as I do that once Vader gets his hands on someone he will not let them go."

"We must try!" Bail argued, trying to talk sense into the Chandrila senator.

Mon looked away. "No."

"We must rescue Senator Amidala!" Bail yelled angrily as he slammed his hands onto the table. "We cannot lose her–"

"She is already lost!" Mon screamed moving towards the much larger man in front of her. "We cannot risk losing anymore people!" She cried, motioning to the low population of people around her, "Vader is already on our tails as it is and now you want to take the fight to him! We have almost nothing left! That is suicide!"

Before Bail could answer a knock against the wall interrupted their thoughts and the arguing senators watched as a robed man walked into the room. When all eyes were on him, the man removed his hood.

"Master Kenobi!" Bail yelled delighted.

"Hello Senator Organa." He greeted before turning to the others in the room, "Senators, I hope I am not interrupting." Obi-Wan said sheepishly with a small bow, "Master Yoda apologizes that he cannot be here now himself, but we have gotten word of a small group of Jedi survivors that has taken refuge on a small moon of Endor. He will be here in a matter of days, that is after he figures out if the rumors of the Jedi are true or false. "

"How convenient." Mon said under her breath trying not to be heard.

It failed. Obi-Wan heard her loud and clear. However, he decided to ignore it, "What can I help you with?" He asked, as he stepped closer to the now somewhat calm group of senators. "I overheard something about a missing Senator?"

"Not missing. Taken." Bail corrected, moving closer to the Jedi with pleading eyes, "By Lord Vader."

"Vader." Obi-Wan breathed, remembering the name well. He was the Sith that had destroyed everything. He had never come face to face with the dreaded Sith Lord, but many of his fellow Jedi had. He had never seen any of them again. Darth Vader was the reason the Jedi were all but depleting from the universe. He had destroyed the Jedi Order and afterwards chased down the remaining Jedi until there was hardly any left. He was the reason the galaxy was suffering.

"The senator cannot be saved." Mon shouted, bring Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. "We must accept that Senator Amidala's loss–"

Usually Obi-Wan did not interrupt anyone in midsentence, but this time he could not hold himself back. "I'm sorry." He said almost stuttering, "Did you say Senator Amidala? Senator Amidala former Queen of Naboo?"

"Yes." Mon nodded.

Obi-Wan remembered the Senator well, he had met her during her reign as Queen on Naboo. He had been a young man then and her still a young girl. A Queen and Jedi Padawan. The Trade Federation had blockaded her planet and he had been sent with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to negotiate an agreement. It never happened. Nothing went as planned. It had been the last mission that Obi-Wan had ever seen of his Master.

During the Jedi's time of reminiscing, the senators had again began to argue. For a moment, Obi-Wan listened to the senators bicker and was immediately reminded of why he disliked to be in the presence of politicians. He listened quietly to the senators as they fought over Senator Amidala's fate before he picked the correct moment to share his contribution.

"I have to agree with Senator Organa." Obi-Wan admitted, "We should rescue Senator Amidala." Immediately everyone was taken back, surprised at what the Jedi had said in his contribution to their discussion. All the members of the room stared at Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

Finally, a young man stepped out of the pack, looking at Obi-Wan with all seriousness. "Do you think you can defeat Vader."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to nod, although his mind screamed otherwise. The Force screamed otherwise. Defeating Vader would be a huge undertaking, but he had to keep his faith. It was possible. "The Lightside of the Force will always win over the Dark." Obi-Wan stated, making eye contact with everyone within the room. "We will just need to be mindful. We must find answers before enacting a plan. Then, and only then will we be able to take back what Vader has taken from the galaxy."

Slowly, all members of the room nodded, silently agreeing not to give up. They had come too far. They had worked too hard. They had to keep their faith. They would defeat Vader and take back the galaxy that he and the Emperor had enslaved.

"Good." Obi-Wan nodded, looking out into the sea of Rebellion members that were looking upon him for leadership. He couldn't say much more, but he did know one thing that would help everyone in the room. He turned back to Bail Organa and forced a small smile, "I can feel the Force is with us."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it is so short and poorly written! Like I'm really, really, really, sorry! Please forgive me! But what did you guys think? Was it okay? I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter but it needed to be written. And as you can probably tell… I hated writing it…or maybe you couldn't but there is my confession. I hated it! I just really wanted to get to Padme &amp; Vader… After all this is their story… Sorry if you feel differently… I swear you'll see more of Obi-Wan later and also 3PO so don't worry! Oh and R2 will be here soon so don't worry about that either! Our favorite droids will be reunited once more! BUT…Out of curiosity…. Anything you think or want to happen? I love hearing your ideas of what is happening! A bunch of you messaged me saying you wanted Padme to see Vader's face and I know you are about to kill me because I'm not showing it but be patient! All will be revealed when the time is right!**

**Next Author's Note: You guys know the drill now right? What should this chapter be named? Tell me!**

**~Review, Review, Review, Review! Thanks! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Padme's Secret

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you!) Please forgive me if I spell your usernames wrong…. I did mean it!**

**SilentDreams22: Did I ever tell you how much I love your reviews? Because honestly I do! They make my day! I'll try to finish that Vader's version and post it, but I may hold off on that for a little till we get farther along in this story. Thank you so much for still reading and loving the story! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**AngelDesaray: Gosh I love your reviews! I'm glad you are so happy that Obi-Wan is alive. Did you really think that I could kill old Ben off? Well it does sound like something I would do… but don't worry! We will see Obi-Wan soon enough! And good idea with how Padme first gets to see Vader. I have a few things I want to happen before that BUT I will admit I have ZERO idea of how I'm going to have that happen…. Soooo keep up with the ideas! Thanks for the review! And I hope you keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing the story! :)**

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I didn't think you believed me when I made Vader 'forget' Padme but hey I had to try! And Vader is going to stay a stubborn ass for a little while longer but whatever! I can have my fun! Thanks for reviewing! I hope to hear from you soon!**

**JoieMaris: It seems that everyone knew that Vader remembered Padme. Darn. I thought I did good with his lies… I guess not. If you liked the little humanity out of Vader good, because I think I'm going to throw a little more 3PO and Vader action in later.**

**BRENNAKD: I'm glad you didn't realize the chapter was short because honestly it was bugging the hell of me. Thank you for compliments on my work as an writer because I really need them! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope to hear from you soon!**

**random star bird: A little hate for the rebels is good every now and then. Thank you for your compliments and I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I can't wait to hear from you again and I hope you keep enjoying!**

**the things that define you: Haha just you wait, there will be a Vader action scene coming up in future chapters that I think you'll enjoy.**

**X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear: There is going to be a little bit of time before Vader and Obi-Wan come face to face BUT you will see each of their stories develop before they mix together. I hope you'll approve!**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could. I'm so happy that you missed me, and thank you for the welcome back! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DID ADD ON A LINE TO THE LAST CHAPTER! IT HELPPED CREATE THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER! BE SURE TO FIND IT!**

**~ You guys got lucky, I couldn't go to classes today due to getting the flu (Curse you flu) so I guess that means you guys get an early update! Yay you guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Padme panted loudly, trying to catch her breath. The walls seemed to be moving in around her. She tried to escaped, but no matter how far or fast she ran, she could not move. She was trapped. Glued to the surface beneath her feet. She heard the footsteps of the predator behind her, ready to catch its prey. Slowly, she turned to face her fate. The black haired man smiled back at her as he pulled off his robe and threw it to the ground, getting ready for what was about to occur. _

_He started to advance upon her like a hungry wolf and immediately Padme backed into the wall, trying to create space between her and the man. She looked around, trying to find away to escape, but there was nothing. No doors. No windows. No exits. Just four walls that encaged her. Padme ducked under the man's arms before he could grab her, but immediately she was greeted by another wall. She looked up, hoping for a way to climb the barrier; but the wall seemed to rise forever._

_"Help! Someone, please help me!" Padme screamed, hoping– praying someone would hear her. No one came. _

_ Without warning, Padme was grabbed by the man's strong arms and slammed into the nearest wall. His arms restrained her against the cold metal surface and would not allow her to move an inch. The man pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing and biting her roughly. She squirmed underneath his grip, trying to break her hands free to stop him. One hand managed to slip from the man's grasp and delivered a hard punch to his gut. He growled in response. It had only stopped him for a few seconds, but Padme could tell it was not due to pain. He slapped her across the face and pinned her down roughly against the metal, making sure she could not break away again. He would make no mistakes this time. When he was pleased with his work, he returned to her neck; biting and sucking viciously. She let out a scream, a scream for anyone, for anything, but it was not heard. No one was there. No one could help her._

_Annoyed with her behavior, the man's hand quickly clamped over her mouth to silence her screams. His body pressed against her harder to accommodate for his loss of a hand that was now on her mouth._

_The tears started to stream down Padme's face as his lips smashed against hers. It tasted of alcohol, sweat, and tears. There was no love in his kiss, only greed. There was no lust, only personal desire. She tasted it. She could feel it. She could even smell it. Everything smelled like him, the true monster. He did not love her. He just wanted what she had. He wanted her body. He wanted her virginity. She was nothing but a toy to him, a challenge, a night of fun, something that could give him pleasure._

_It did seem possible, but his body pressed harder against hers and due to his weight, Padme could no longer breath. She felt his hips buckling against her own and his manhood pressing against her stomach. Ready for relief, he used his knee to separate her legs and his hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress. Padme closed her eyes as she heard the tear of the fabric. He pulled the shredded dress completely off and Padme felt the cold air hit her skin. She was nearly naked. She was exposed to him. She squeeze her eyes shut tighter not wanting to see what was about to happen to her, the pain, the humiliation, the thing she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She knew it didn't matter. It didn't matter if she couldn't see it because she knew she would feel it. This was not the way she had planned to lose her virginity. This was not the way she wanted her first time to be. Everything was wrong._

_She felt his hands move ravenously over her body, touching the fabric that hide her breasts, one of the remaining parts of her body that was not exposed. He grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed tightly. Padme let out a loud cry, feeling the pain explode through her body. It hurt. There was nothing good about what she felt. She wanted it all to stop, she wanted it to never happen again. _

_Ignoring Padme's cries of pain, the black haired man continued. One of his hands stayed on her breast, as the other started to trail down her body towards her most sacred area. Padme held her breath, not sure what else to do. She hoped for a miracle._

_She got one. _

_Before he could touch her covered womanhood, the man stopped. Padme opened her eyes when she heard him gasp for air. The man's body was still against her own, but his hands were no longer on her; they were on his throat, clutching it wildly. He was chocking—No. He was being chocked. Padme's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. An invisible hand choking a man could only be one thing..._

_" Senator." _

"Senator." 3PO repeated softly, lightly touching the crying woman that laid asleep on the floor. After his second time of calling to her, Padme finally stirred, awakening from her dream.

When the droid had first entered the room and saw the girl lying on the floor, he had almost panicked, thinking something had happened to her. His worries had vanished, however, when he approached her, and saw that she was still breathing. 3PO had thought he was programmed to understand human behavior, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing would compute. He didn't understand why the senator would want to sleep on the cold hard floor. After all, there was a large soft bed less than five feet away from her. Nevertheless, he had decided to let the woman rest. She would need it if she was to stay here with his Master. It was only when she started to cry in her sleep that 3PO had decided to wake her.

It was a moment before Padme totally awakened but when she did, she sat up, and instantly felt her head begin to spin. Her hands moved to her body, still feeling to touch of the man that haunted her. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized it had only been a dream, but still her skin continued to crawl. Burning from his ghostly touch.

"Are you alright, Milady?" 3PO asked politely.

Padme turned towards the voice and for the first time realized she was not alone. After getting over her embarrassment, Padme inspected her surroundings, which caused her to become more disoriented than she already was. She did not recognize the room around her. It was defiantly not her room or any other room in her apartment. Nothing looked familiar, nor did she know the golden droid that stood in front of her. She didn't remember falling asleep and it shocked her to see herself in the same clothes from the day before. As the gears in her mind began to turn, the events from the day before came rushing back, flooding her mind, reminding her of all that had happened. She was not in a prison, she was somewhere much worse.

A strange appearance made its way onto Padme's face as she curled herself into a ball allowing reality to hit her. 3PO wasn't sure what the young girl was doing, but he guessed she was confused, scared even. It was a natural human response from being near his Master. He shuffled slowly towards her, trying to give the senator some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry for waking you, Senator." He apologized kindly, "It seemed that you were having a night terror… and a terrible one at that."

Padme eyed the droid cautiously, not sure what to think. "Who are you?" She asked, thinking it was a good place to start. It would at least give her time to think and regain herself.

"Oh yes!" The golden droid exclaimed, "How rude of me! Please forgive my rudeness, Milady! I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations!"

The droid introduced himself in such a manner that Padme questioned if the night before had actually happened. Was she really in Vader's establishments? This droid couldn't belong to anyone as fowl and rude as Vader. See-Threepio was too polite, too kind to have a Master anything like Vader.

Noticing that he was waiting for her to respond. Padme quickly stood. "I'm Senator Amidala." She introduced softly.

"A pleasure, Senator Amidala," 3PO bowed slightly. "During your time here, I am at your command. I have been instructed by my Master to assist you to the best of my abilities–"

"Lord Vader told you that?" Padme said in shock, taken back that Vader would assign a droid for her personal use.

3PO nodded, "Yes, Milady."

"How kind of him." Padme breathed rudely before thinking about what the droid had said. Her personal use? Ideas of contacting the Rebellion and making an escape raced through her mind. Perhaps she wouldn't have to remain with Lord Vader for the rest of her life. She looked kindly upon 3PO, hope beaming in her eyes. "So I can ask you to do anything?" She asked hopefully.

The droid hesitated, almost backing away from the senator. "Anything within reason, Milady." He said respectfully. "My Master wishes to forget your presence resides within these walls. I will do everything in my power to make sure I please him."

With his response, Padme's hopes died and everything began to make sense. Vader did not assign the droid to her due to any kindness. It was for his personal benefit, so Vader himself did not have to deal with her. Even with C-3PO there for her personal use, he could not do everything that she asked, but he would do whatever necessary to keep his Master happy… If Vader actually could be happy.

"So is there anything you desire?" 3PO continued happily.

Padme fought the feelings she had about the droid playing with her. It just didn't seem right. Anything that belonged to Darth Vader could not be so kind and well-mannered. The droids that belonged to Vader should only know how to inflict pain and torture, not pleasure and comfort. It just didn't seem right that one of Vader'sdroids would go out of his way to welcome her and make her feel comfortable in her new space. He shouldn't care about her anyways. His Master was just waiting to kill her and during that time nothing should be comforting. This was suppose to be her prison. A place she should fear, not feel comfortable or welcomed. Still, Padme couldn't deny how good it would feel to get new clothes and a shower.

"Is there a fresher I could use?" Padme asked sheepishly, "And I could use a change of clothes."

"Oh dear me!" 3PO yelled loudly, shuffling away from her. "Of course! Of course! Give me a moment, Mistress Amidala!"

Padme watched as the golden droid hurried out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him; leaving Padme alone with her thoughts. It didn't matter though, no matter how hard she tried to understand, nothing explained what was happening around her.

A moment later he returned, motioning to Padme to follow him. "Please come with me, Mistress Amidala. My Master approved of me taking you to your room."

"My room?" Padme asked in disbelief. She looked around to the room around her before turning back to 3PO. "This isn't my room?"

"Heaven's no!" 3PO exclaimed before looking at the room himself. "Did you expect your things to fit in such a small room?"

Again, Padme was chocked. "My things?" She asked again in disbelief.

"Yes, Mistress Amidala!" the droid exclaimed happily, "Your things were brought here last night. I prepared the room myself."

This was all too much.

"Please, follow me." He instructed as he shuffled out of the room.

"Wait!" Padme yelled, suddenly fearing what she would see outside the door. "You had to ask Lord Vader's permission to move me?"

"Yes."

"So he is out there?"

3PO shook his head as he moved back into the room. "Oh no, Mistress Amidala. My Master left last night. I contacted him on my personal com."

Padme rose an eyebrow at the droid's statement. "You have a personal com?" She asked surprised.

"Why yes!" 3PO responded happily, "Given to me by my Master himself."

Now this was getting too weird. This droid seemed to be the farthest thing from Vader, but at the same time very close to him. Close enough to have a personal com to contact his Master. That was something Padme had never heard of. No one gave droids coms to contact them. It just wasn't done.

3PO kindly motioned again for Padme to follow him as he walked out the door. Padme followed close behind, afraid of what she might see beyond those four walls. She knew Vader was not there but she was not going to chance anything, she had no idea what was out there.

There wasn't much. Just plain, even boring, gray walls with a few black doors. They moved down the hallway before pausing at a door that was surprisingly not far from the room they had left. Padme inwardly groaned, even though she feared what else was in Vader's establishments, she couldn't help to be curious. However, it seemed she was not going to see anything else.

Padme watched as 3PO typed a code into a keypad that was attached to the door, unlocking it so they could enter. As the door opened Padme realized that once she entered _her _room, she would be locked in. With only 3PO and perhaps Vader knowing the code to open the door. Once the door locked behind her it would become her prison and the only thing she would see for the next few months of her life.

3PO allowed Padme to enter the room first, he stood outside the door waiting for her to enter. Padme took a deep breath, ready to see her prison.

What she saw next was beyond what she expected. The moment she saw the room her eyes grew wide and she let out a large gasp. 3PO, who had remained in the hall, quickly moved next to the gasping woman.

"Is it not to your liking, Mistress Amidala?" 3PO asked concerned.

Padme looked at the golden droid in disbelief. "Threepio…" She whispered as her gaze moved back to the room around her. After a moment, she looked back at the droid with a huge smile. "It's amazing!" She replied happily, "Absolutely amazing!"

"Wonderful!" 3PO exclaimed delighted, "I was hoping you would approve. There has never been a guest here before so I…"

Forgetting about the babbling droid, Padme started to move forward, eager to see more of the room. She honestly couldn't believe it. Was she really in Vader's establishments? She didn't think so. It all had to be a dream.

The colors of her new room matched the old room and the hallway. Both had gray walls and black floors; but unlike the room she was in before, this room was huge. There was a large black desk in the corner of the room with large black closet doors on the other side. The bed that sat in the center of the room was also huge and wore Padme's old bedspread. Padme guessed it was 3PO's personal touch to make her feel more comfortable in her new space. On the wall in front of her bed was a large holo-screen, the largest she had ever seen. There was also a door on the opposite side of the room that lead to a fresher which was designed similarly to everything else.

Usually, Padme would not think so highly of such a slightly higher than simple room; but the fact that it was such a nice room that belong to Lord Vader was enough for her. It was better than the chains on the walls and bars on the windows that she had imagined. It was just a simple, if not a fantastic room. A room that she would be hopefully comfortable to be locked away in.

As Padme continued to inspect the room, 3PO began to walk towards the closet doors and opened them to reveal a full walk in closet. "I put all your clothes away in a similar order that I do my Master's." He said pointing out as Padme walked over to join him. "You may feel free to arrange them to your liking."

The young senator eyed the gowns and clothes, but still couldn't help but wonder where the rest of her belongings were. She turned to the droid who still remained by her side. "This is fantastic, Threepio." Padme said, smiling kindly. "But where is rest of my things?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Milady." Threepio apologized quickly, "I brought your essentials here straight away, but the rest of your belongings must be approved before brought to your room. Not all of it will fit in your room however, so it will be kept in a secure location."

Before Padme could respond, a noise sounded from her stomach and immediately 3PO responded. "Oh dear! You must think terribly of me for not bring you something to eat!" 3PO exclaimed as he turned to leave the room. "You must be starving! I will be back quickly! Please make yourself at home while you wait."

"Are you sure?" Padme asked, feeling strangely guilty that 3PO had to do so much for her. "If you show me the way, I can get something myself?"

"Thank you, Mistress Amidala." 3PO responded kindly, "But I'm afraid that you are not allowed to leave this chamber without my Master's approval. I was directed by my Master that during your stay here, I will bring your meals directly to your room. As well as any other items that you need. This way, your presence does not leave this room."

"Oh." Padme whispered, slightly embarrassed. "O…Okay."

3PO responded to her embarrassment with words of thanks but Padme did not hear them, her mind was elsewhere. Once she was left alone in the room, the fact finally hit her that she was going to be locked in the room for the next large chunk of her life. Possibly even forever. The time, somehow, did not matter to Padme; but the feeling of being trapped did. Instantly at the thought, she remembered her dream. Of being trapped with her rapist.

Trying to relax and forget her thoughts Padme grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the fresher. Inside, she stripped of the dirty clothes she had on and quickly showered. Thankfully, 3PO had set up her soaps in the fresher. The familiar smells helped her forget of her predicament, even if only for a few minutes. Once she felt cleaned, she turned off the water, and dried herself off. Padme quickly changed into a more comfortable gown before moving back to her main room. Silently, she sat on the large bed and took in the room around her. Again, it reminded her of a memory she wanted so terribly to forget.

Everything seemed to remind her of that terrible night. The black colors reminded her of the blackness of the alley. The four walls reminded her of being trapped. The gray color of the walls reminded her of the metal walls that had trapped her. In this room she would be constantly alone, just like her nightmare. The thought made the man's touch return to Padme's skin. She hated it. She needed something to fight the terrors away. To rid herself of his touch. She needed something to save her.

As the answer made its way into Padme's mind, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards the closet. She searched wildly through the clothes, looking for the one thing that could stop it, her secret. _Please! _Her thoughts screamed, _please let it be here!_

It was.

There in her new closet laid her secret, Vader's cloak. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled out the huge black material, before wrapping it around her body tightly. She had never told anyone of her small secret, but she was glad whoever had brought her belongs to her new room did not question the large item of clothing or mistake it as Vader's to take it back to his room.

When Vader had left the cloak with her it had meant nothing, just a piece of clothing that she threw aside, sickened by the thought of it. That was until the following night. The following night was when Padme's nightmares began. Night after night she found no relief, always haunted by the black haired man's touch… That was until she remembered Vader's cloak, her savior's cloak. She had put the clothing on and received immediate relief. From that night on she had slept with the cloak allowing it to chase way her nightmare, saving her even in her dreams.

Padme slide the cloak onto her body and felt the relief that she so craved. As soon as the fabric touched her skin it rid her body of the touch of the monster. Padme brought the fabric to her nose and breathed in the sweet scent, the scent that she had learned to love after all those months of sleeping with the material. It seemed silly to Padme, to love something that Vader owned, but in her mind it wasn't Vader's. It was her savior's. That was the only way she could live with it.

3PO soon returned with Padme's meal and thankfully, did not notice the large piece of clothing that engulfed the young senator. He just politely gave her the meal before leaving to allow her to become comfortable, but Padme did not need anymore comfort. Even in Vader's establishments, his cloak was all she needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooooo what did you guys think? Was it good? Please let me know! You know I love hearing from you! BUT what do you guys think that means is going to happen now!? Because I'm not really sure :p I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Can't wait to hear from you! Please review! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Choices and Decisions

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Sorry guys, no personalized thanks this time. But as always thank you everyone for reviewing! I loved how I made some of you fan-girl and get butterflies! I love knowing that! You have no idea how much that helps with my quick writing! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story! I hope you keep enjoying! Love you all! (Please forgive me, I've been REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sick for the past week… I just can't do anything but write what's in my head… lol… Silly excuse but true.)**

**SilentDreams22: Really quick thank you, just because you had to tolerate me messaging you :p Thank you so much for calming my nerves! I really do appreciate it! No promise about never bothering you again because I know it's a lie. So thanks again! Lots of love!**

**Author's Note: Many of you messaged me or reviewed about a few things that didn't happen in the chapter. There are three things I want to apologize for so I thought I'd clear that up quick. **

~**Firstly, I am so, so, so sorry! I really had every intention of putting Vader in the last chapter BUT I just felt that the way I ended it felt so right so I didn't want to ruin it. **

**~Secondly, yes, yes, I know Padme could have pushed 3PO out of the way since she knew Vader wasn't there and I also was going to write that in too, but sadly I had to remove it. As I wasn't a talented enough writer to make it work. It honestly killed the flow that was going on between 3PO and Padme. I hope you understand that. I really wanted Padme and 3PO to get along and when I made Padme run away from him, it REALLY killed the moment. I just couldn't make it work. **

**~Thirdly, I know you aren't getting as much insight as what is happening in Vader's mind as Padme's! BUT I feel that you shouldn't know exactly what is happening with Vader's mind every moment. It creates a little suspense for what will to Padme. Some things I want you to experience with Padme, such as Vader making a surprise visit or something like that. It wouldn't be much fun! But don't worry! You'll get more insight into his mind and the times that you don't will all be explained later! **

**~BUT DON'T WORRY! I mixed things around and added the parts I removed from the past chapter into this chapter! I hope you agree with me that it works SOOOO much better! **

**~And I'm sorry I didn't update this as early as I did the other chapters, my sickness got worse, but I got it done! Be nice though, it isn't my best, only because I have a KILLER headache. Please forgive me. Well I babbled enough! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**51****st**** Empire Military Base – Coruscant**

It had been three weeks since Vader had seen the senator that was now residing within his establishments. He had not avoided the young girl intentionally, but he was not angered that events occurred to keep them apart. Over the past three weeks, Vader had found himself hard at work at one of the many military bases that was located on Coruscant. Of course, he had returned _home _after long nights of inflicting torture and creating order, but never did he go see her. Why would he? He had other methods that he could use besides visually inspecting her. Besides, he welcomed the idea of not having to look upon her. As long as he knew that she still remained locked within her four walls, he did not care about anything else.

Vader knew his Master was not pleased with his lack of progress with his mission involving the senator, but Vader's priorities were different than those of his Master's. He didn't have time to deal with a young senator that would not give up any information; at least, not when he had four rebellion spies that would be more than willing to give up Rebellion information with only a little… _persuasion. _The Senator was stubborn, the spies were not. They were simple and easily cracked. In fact, there were many reasons for investigating the spies instead of the Senator. However, even though Vader believed he had made the right choice, he knew that his Master would feel otherwise.

When the day came to an end, Vader knew he could not defer his Master any longer. Vader prepared himself for his Master's rage; he knew that the Emperor would not be pleased with him. Even though Vader had done nothing wrong, the Empire's military was much more important than a silly little girl.

After Vader locked all his negative thoughts of Darth Sidious away, he dropped to a knee in the middle of his personal office of the military base before he accepted the transmission from his Master. Instantly, the image of his displeased Master formed in front of him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader asked, with a slight bow of his head.

"Lord Vader." Palpatine snarled disapprovingly, "You have kept me waiting."

Vader did not apologize, deciding only to inform his Master of the events that had transpired over the past three weeks. "Rebel spies managed to penetrate our forces on Coruscant." He stated sternly, "I was only dealing with them."

Palpatine did not seem the least bit concerned about Vader's news. He remained silent staring at his apprentice, his face unchanged, so Vader decided to continue.

"The military base is now fully secure and I have dealt with all traitors personally. I have also managed to break the rebel spies quite easily." Vader reported, "We now possess–"

Midsentence of Vader's report, Palpatine's turned even more displeased. "But what of the senator!" He snapped.

Vader frowned and his annoyance began to break through his mental walls. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, pushing whatever energy that was seeping out of his body back within. "I have not–"

"Do you forget how this looks to the Imperial Senate?" Palpatine interrupted, not caring for what Vader had to say. "I need answers!"

"I have gained information from the rebel spies—"

"I do not care for rebel spies! I care about Senator Amidala! Palpatine yelled angrily. "I want you to break her, Lord Vader! I want you to pry her brain apart. I need to know what she knows!"

Vader stood to his full height, towering over the imagine of his Master. "Master, you know as well as I that these things take time."

"And it also requires you to spend a great deal of time within a reasonable distance of her!" Palpatine growled. "She has been living with you for three weeks, Vader! That is more than enough time to start breaking her barriers!"

As the Emperor continued, Vader thought over what had been said. He knew his Master's statement was true, if he had actually tried; he could have broken through the Senator's first walls by now. It would take time, however, to reach graver details like those of the Rebel Alliance. They would be hidden deep within her mind, past many mental walls and barriers. His Master knew that and Vader loathed what Sidious was implying. The fact that he would have to spend time with the Senator, recognize her existence. He would have to enter her mind on a daily bases. It would mean that he could no longer ignore her.

"…That is why, " Palpatine continued, ignoring Vader's silence, and obvious ignorance of the conversation. "I am ordering you to stay within your home until you find me some useful information. Then and only then will I allow you to continue with your other duties within the Empire. Do not disappoint me."

And with that, the image of his Master disappeared and everything in the room exploded as a result of Vader's temper.

Darth Sidious was a fool. A corrupt politician. A power hungry hound. An old man that couldn't see past the tip of his own nose. The man didn't understand the importance of military perfection. The rebel spies somehow managed to penetrate one of the Empire's most secured bases, but that didn't bother Palpatine. However, that fact didn't sit well within Vader. It absolutely outraged him. He would not tolerate anything less than perfection within his military ranks. After receiving the news of the spies, he quickly figured out how the spies had managed to entered the base and killed all involved. Needless to say, the base needed a large number reinforcements once he was done with it; but to Vader, they were all necessary losses. He had maintained order within the military system, within the Empire, and this was how he was thanked? This is what he had to deal with? A ridiculous Senator?

_Soon. _Vader thought angrily. _Soon I will bring him to his end as well. He is nothing compared to me. Soon I will no longer be his slave. Soon he will be gone, and the galaxy will be mine. That fool will never foresee what is in his future._

Vader shook his head, casting away his thoughts; knowing they would not do him any good. Until the time came that he could rid himself of both the Senator and his Master, he had a mission to complete. The Sith exited his office and made his way towards the main hanger bay. He barked orders to soldiers as he passed them by; it would be sometime before he could return and he would not allow them to become sloppy in his absence. If they did, the consequences would be their lives. After Vader gave orders to his commanding officers, he quickly got on his way, disappearing into the night sky, knowing if he delayed his Master's plan any longer, there would be hell to pay.

**Darth Vader's Establishments**

_"Help! Someone, please help me!" Padme screamed, hoping– praying someone would hear her. No one came. _

_ Without warning, Padme was grabbed by the man's strong arms and slammed into the nearest wall. His arms restrained her against the cold metal surface and would not allow her to move an inch. The man pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing and biting her roughly. She squirmed underneath his grip, trying to break her hands free to stop him. One hand managed to slip from the man's grasp and delivered a hard punch to his gut. He growled in response. It had only stopped him for a few seconds, but Padme could tell it was not due to pain. He slapped her across the face and pinned her down roughly against the metal, making sure she could not break away again. He would make no mistakes this time. When he was pleased with his work, he returned to her neck; biting and sucking viciously. She let out a scream, a scream for anyone, for anything, but it was not heard. No one was there. No one could help her._

_Annoyed with her behavior, the man's hand quickly clamped over her mouth to silence her screams. His body pressed against her harder to accommodate for his loss of a hand that was now on her mouth._

_The tears started to stream down Padme's face as his lips smashed against hers. It tasted of alcohol, sweat, and tears. There was no love in his kiss, only greed. There was no lust, only personal desire. She tasted it. She could feel it. She could even smell it. Everything smelled like him, the true monster. He did not love her. He just wanted what she had. He wanted her body. He wanted her virginity. She was nothing but a toy to him, a challenge, a night of fun, something that could give him pleasure._

_It did seem possible, but his body pressed harder against hers and due to his weight, Padme could no longer breath. She felt his hips buckling against her own and his manhood pressing against her stomach. Ready for relief, he used his knee to separate her legs and his hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress. Padme closed her eyes as she heard the tear of the fabric. He pulled the shredded dress completely off and Padme felt the cold air hit her skin. She was nearly naked. She was exposed to him. She squeeze her eyes shut tighter not wanting to see what was about to happen to her, the pain, the humiliation, the thing she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She knew it didn't matter. It didn't matter if she couldn't see it because she knew she would feel it. This was not the way she had planned to lose her virginity. This was not the way she wanted her first time to be. Everything was wrong._

_She felt his hands move ravenously over her body, touching the fabric that hide her breasts, one of the remaining parts of her body that was not exposed. He grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed tightly. Padme let out a loud cry, feeling the pain explode through her body. It hurt. There was nothing good about what she felt. She wanted it all to stop; she wanted it to never happen again. _

_Ignoring Padme's cries of pain, the black haired man continued. One of his hands stayed on her breast, as the other started to trail down her body towards her most sacred area. Padme held her breath, not sure what else to do. She hoped for a miracle._

_She didn't get one._

_His hand reached the spot between her legs and began to move back and forth roughly. Padme's cries of pain were drowned out by the man's loud moans of pleasure. His hand slipped under her bra and his rough fingers began to pinch and pull at her nipple, both actions made Padme's cries become louder and the man's moans to become deeper. Padme tried desperately to break free, but no matter how hard she tried, it only resulted in more pain. _

_The black haired man's body again, pressed harder against Padme, as she felt his hand move to his own pants. She felt the fabric disappearing from between them before hot hard flesh hit her belly. Next, she felt him tear away the only boundary left, leaving her completely bare._

_Padme couldn't do anything but shake her head. "Please." She begged, "No. No! No!"_

"Please, don't! No! No! No!"

"Mistress Amidala!" 3PO yelled, shaking the woman that was crying hysterically in her bed. "Mistress Amidala!"

Padme's eyes snapped open and her body jolted upwards as she panted heavily.

3PO's metal hands immediately grasped her arms, trying to sooth her, "You're safe Mistress. It was only a dream."

Padme couldn't respond to the droid but managed to give him a slight nod of thanks and reassurance. She continued to pant for a few more minutes as she tried to chase the dream away from her mind and the ghost away from her body. She looked to the cloak that was still wrapped around her body and instantly questioned why her secret had stopped working. That was the first day in three months that Padme experienced her nightmare. The cloak had chased away her nightmares for months, why had it stopped now? What could have happened?

Then it hit her.

Padme lifted the cloak up to her nose, ready to breath in the sweet smell that was incased within each string. The sweet smell of her savior. The smell that reminded her even in her dreams that she was safe. The smell that chased away her fears and kept the darkness at bay. She breathed in deeply; needing _his _smell... but there was nothing. It was gone.

Watching Padme affectionately, 3PO wished there was a way he could help her. He hated to see her like this. It reminded him of many times in the past… but maybe the past was what he had to remember to help her.

"Mistress Amidala?" 3PO whispered, as if not to scare her. "Perhaps a cup of tea would help sooth you? I believe it is suppose to relieve anyone of nightmares."

Padme managed to nod. A cup of tea did sound wonderful. It made her think of her mother and how her mother always told her as a child that a warm beverage would chase bad dreams away.

As Padme watched the droid begin to shuffle away, a thought popped into her mind; one that she couldn't keep to herself. "Threepio?" She asked quietly.

The droid turned to face the senator before he gave her a polite nod. "Yes, Mistress?"

"How do you know so much about nightmares?"

"You are not the first person I have had to deal with that has had nightmares, Milady." 3PO replied kindly, before turning and exiting the room.

3PO's reply caught Padme off guard. She had expected him to say something about it being in his programming, not say that he had experience in the matter. Just the way he said it seemed… strange. _"You are not the first person I have had to deal with that has had nightmares, Milady." _The reply set off a million questions in Padme's mind. _He has had to deal with other people that have had nightmares? But he said that I was the only guest he has ever had? Then how does he have experience with nightmares? Unless he meant… No. Darth Vader could never ever have nightmares…_

_Darth Vader. _

Now there was a strange thought. The mention of the man within her thoughts made her mind race even more, pushing all other thoughts of what had happened earlier out of her mind. Three weeks had passed and Padme had yet to see him. She had not even seen the slightest glimpse of Vader since being locked in her room. That wasn't like him, was it? Every time she had asked 3PO where Vader was, he always replied about his Master being extremely busy and not being there. Was Vader ever there? It seemed not. _Then what am I waiting for?_ Padme thought_, I can't stay here. I need help._ _I can make it passed a droid_. _Without Vader here_, _it makes for an easy escape. If I run now, I can have the cover of night as my ally. _

Padme made her decision. She couldn't afford to stay here any longer. Even if 3PO was kind, Vader still planned to kill her and if Vader was not going to watch of her, then that was his mistake. Padme jumped up from the bed and threw the cloak into her closet. She had to admit she had no idea what she was doing, but she was scared. She didn't know what to do, but escape seemed like the best possible option at the moment.

As she waited for 3PO to return, she stood next to the door at an angle the droid wouldn't see her when he entered. She knew she would have mere seconds to run out the door before it closed, but she had to try.

It seemed like hours before she heard 3PO return. The sound of footsteps paused at the door and she heard the familiar sound of the keys being pressed to unlock the door to her room. Moments later, the door slid open and 3PO shuffled in holding a cup of steaming tea, "Here we are! Nice hot cup of tea! I hope you find it to your liking, I added…"

Padme couldn't hear the rest of 3PO's conversation; she was already out the door. She ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the twisting and turning endless hallways. She tried desperately to see through the blackness, but often found herself feeling the walls for direction. Which failed miserably. Time after time Padme found herself at a dead end or a place she had been before. It seemed like there was no escape. It was almost impossible to track her path in the darkness, everything looked identical, and Vader's establishments were much bigger than she anticipated. _I don't have much time!_ Padme thought in a panic as she ran in a direction she was sure she hadn't been before.

She rushed through the halls, hoping… praying for an escape. She needed a savior to deliver her away from this hell. She knew she wouldn't get one. Padme came to a sudden stop when she heard the sound of footsteps echoing from behind her. _3PO! _She panicked, taking off to a full sprint down the hallway. Thankfully, the footsteps began to disappear, becoming farther and farther in the distance; but Padme still couldn't fight the urge to look behind her.

However, Padme should have been worried about going forward because in the split seconds of turning her head, she crashed full force into a huge, strong, unmovable figure. Immediately, Padme stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. The air was knocked out of her and for a moment, she believed that she had run into a statue or some sort of droid…that was until she looked up.

_Oh no._

**"**Lord Vader!" she gasped breathlessly, "I'm… I'm so sorry!"

The Dark Lord was silent as he stood towering over the senator that laid on the ground before him. His body was almost invisible in the darkness and as always Padme could only gaze into the black abyss where his face should be. She felt his hidden gaze burning into her, melting her like ice near fire. It was only when the sound of metal footsteps came around the corner that he pulled his gaze away from the senator and toward the approaching droid.

"Master!" 3PO yelled, a mixture of shock and worry in his voice. "Please, it was my fault! I will take Mistress Amidala back to her room immediately!"

Padme pushed herself off the floor as she moved to join 3PO, but something stopped her and she froze between the two males.

"You're too modest Threepio." Vader replied, his voice completely monotone making him unreadable.

"No really, Master." 3PO begged, "It really was my fault. Please."

Vader moved towards 3PO, showing his full height over the droid. Padme almost shut her eyes, afraid that she had sent the golden droid to his doom; but surprisingly, Vader did nothing. If 3PO would have been anyone else, he would have melted under his Master's gaze, but he didn't. He remained silent returning the gaze without fear. Something that Padme had never seen before. They both remained silent and hours seemed to pass before Vader spoke.

"Don't let it happen again." Vader threatened before turning away from 3PO and Padme, making an attempt to leave. She immediately unfroze, but did not move. Her mind was too confused… too shocked about what she had just seen before her. _3PO had disobeyed Vader, had failed him, questioned him, but yet Vader did nothing to the droid. Why? Certainly if it would have been anyone else 3PO would have been dead. Why isn't he? Why didn't Vader kill him?_

3PO nodded nervously, "Yes Master An… and do you require anything else from my assistance?"

Vader's head snapped back towards the droid and a low growl escaped from his chest. "I think you've done enough." He stated, a threat that Padme didn't understand behind his words.

"Oh dear." 3PO replied, backing away from his Master slightly, "Then I will be off, Master."

"Good." Vader growled, before turning to Padme. "Get her out of my sight."

**Two Hours Later**

_I'm going to die. _Padme thought, as she wrapped herself tighter in the bed sheet. It had been two hours since her encounter with Vader and already everything had changed. C-3PO had left her alone, quite upset at her actions earlier in the night, not that she could blame him. She felt terrible about what she had done to him, but she had other problems to worry about. The tea did not work. Her secret, was failing. Already her room had become a darker, eviler place. Everything, once again, reminded her of that terrible night with the black haired man. "Oh kriffing sith!" Padme groaned, throwing her face into a pillow. She had no idea what to do. Her mind was a mess. It was screaming. She was going insane. She regretted her decision of trying to run away. She needed someone.

_Please Threepio, _Padme's thoughts prayed, _I need you. I need someone. I can't be alone right now._

_Swoosh._

Padme's head turned towards the door, hearing it slide open. Had her prayers been answered? She had been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to hear the keypad being pressed and it was far too dark for her to see anything, but she knew she had heard it open. Someone was in her room, but who?

She wished she never got her answer.

"Can't you keep your thoughts any quieter!" Darth Vader's growled, announce hot in his voice.

Her heart stopped. _Lord Vader? _That was not what she expected. That was not _who _she expected. _What does he mean? What was he doing there? _

What Padme didn't know is that Vader couldn't even answer that question. He was already mentally kicking himself for his actions and he found himself hating the senator even more. As if it were possible. He had no idea what he was doing; his anger had gotten the best of him. It seemed that before he could control himself, he found himself in her room.

Padme couldn't see where Vader was in her room, he blended into the darkness, but she looked in the area she thought his voice had come and hoped she didn't look like a fool.

"Excuse me?" Padme asked confused.

"Your thoughts." Vader repeated angrily. "Quiet them… Now."

Padme instantly realized he had been listening in on her thoughts. That he probably knew everything that had been running through her mind. Embarrassment washed over her face, which was quickly covered up by anger. She turned away, hiding her face. "Maybe you should stay out of my head, my thoughts are my business!" She yelled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Senator." Vader growled; sounding more annoyed than when he first entered the room, "I was not actively looking into your mind but your thoughts are screaming so loudly that I can hear them all the way across my establishments! They are almost impossible to ignore."

The anger flushed from Padme's face at Vader's response. He had come into her room because he had heard her, to the point that he could not tune it out. Her thoughts were screaming so loudly that it was bothering the infamous Sith Lord, Darth Vader. She had caused him to become so annoyed and angry, that he had to face her. Something she knew he would not do unless it was serious.

"Oh." Padme whispered, completely embarrassed.

"Yes. Oh." Vader replied mockingly. "Now what is wrong?"

Padme turned to face him, or the direction she thought he was standing, and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just said you could hear my thoughts, how don't you know?"

Darth Vader let out a very un-Vader like sigh and Padme could almost imagine him placing his head in his hands "Contradictory to what you might think…" Vader said arrogantly. "I do not care for what is happening in your mind at every hour of every day. I heard them, I tried to bloke them, and it didn't work. Now I'm here."

Padme frowned, what could she tell me? Not the truth, but she had to think of something. "I…" She paused, stumbling over her words. "I can't find my cloak."

It wasn't a total lie. Technically, she had lost the cloak that she needed. It remained within her closet but lacked the one thing that made it special. It could no longer help her.

It was silent for a moment; so long that Padme almost believed that Vader had left.

"All this… because of a cloak." He said in disbelief, trying to fight the urge to kill her.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief that Vader believed her lie. Apparently, he was more annoyed then she had previously believed because the Vader she knew would catch her in a lie before she even spoke it.

"It's… It's really important!" Padme tried to explain.

She heard Vader take a step closer towards her and instantly, she could feel his dark presence near the side of her bed. The darkness still cloaked his body, but Padme could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable than a cloak…" He whispered dispassionately before raising his voice, " Like a coma."

Padme didn't even notice his insult; she was concentrating on something else. The moment he neared her. The moment his breath hit her ear, it swirled around her, and reached every part of her body. It felt… amazing. It caused her immediate relief and… something she couldn't explain. The one thing she could explain was why she had felt it. It was because it was his scent. It was her savior's scent. The smell that used to be embedded within every fiber of the material that chased her nightmare away. The cloak that she sleep with night after night for months. The smell that she had come to love.

"Stay with me!"

The words left Padme's lips so quickly, that she didn't even realize that she had said them… and when she did it was too late. There was no turning back.

"Excuse… me?" Vader asked slowly in more disbelief.

"Stay with me." Padme repeated.

"No."

Padme fought back the tears that began to form in her eyes. She was desperate. She needed him. She knew she sounded crazy, utterly insane, but she didn't know what else to do. She had kept herself sane for this long and now everything was cracking. Without her savior, she would surely go insane and never sleep again. She couldn't deal with the black haired man's touch on her body and his memory that lingered in her mind. She would do anything to forget it, anything to keep him away, and she was about to prove it. "Look." She said, trying to sound professional. "Just get into my bed–"

"You're really into me aren't you?"

"Not like that!" Padme yelled in distress and annoyance. The arrogance had once again found its way into his voice, and it drove Padme completely insane. She turned towards the spot where she believed Vader stood in the darkness. "Just lay here so I can fall asleep." She said softly, "Then you can go one your merry way and have the house quiet because I'll be asleep.

Padme prayed he would consider her offer. Though she doubted he would. Thankfully for Padme, Vader allowed the thought to pass through his mind.

Vader had no interest with staying with the senator, but he couldn't deny how pleasing the sound of silence would be. He hated to admit it, but exhaustion was finally affected him. He had been looking forward to a night of rest, rest he was not getting because of the Senator's screaming thoughts. Of course, he would never consider this under normal circumstances, but the circumstances being what they were, he would be crazy not to.

His Master had ordered him to stay with the Senator until he broke the first portion of her mental walls, obtaining whatever little information that lied within. Once he obtained even the slightest bit of information, he would be allowed to return to his normal duties. He would still have to complete his mission with the Senator, but at least he would not have to be cooped up with her all day, for weeks on end He had planned for the breaking of the first layer of her mental wall to take approximately two weeks, but that was if she was awake and he was at a distance. It would take half the time if she was asleep and he was near. She would never suspect a thing, or perhaps she would. Vader didn't care. He could tell that she was in distress, even if she questioned his intentions, she would not push him away. He was at the advantage, but could he really do what she asked?

"Lie down, Senator." He commanded and without a word, she obliged, doing as he commanded.

Padme brought the covers up to her chin, gripping them tightly in her grasp, and she waited for the sound of the door closing. She waited to be left alone with her thoughts, that she knew she must now keep silent. She felt like a fool, but she couldn't erase what had happened. Now, she had to deal with it. Padme waited and waited for Vader to leave, but the sound never came.

Then the mattress dropped, causing Padme to jump.

"I suggest you sleep now, Senator." Vader threatened from the other side of her bed, "Before I change my mind."

The young Senator could not believe it. It had to be a dream. Did Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, the most powerful _man_ in the universe, listen to her? Was he really in her bed? If he was, than Padme guessed that he had to have an alternative motive… but right now, she didn't care. She wasn't going to ruin this. Still she couldn't believe it. She had heard his voice, but besides the bed dropping, she could not feel any other evidence of his presence. She pulled slightly on the covers, which constricted around her, giving her evidence that someone was laying on them on the other side of the bed. The evidence wasn't enough. She wanted to see the proof. Even though she couldn't see in the darkness, she began to turn over, trying to see some true trace of his existence on her bed.

"Senator." Vader warned, using the Force to stop her from turning. "Do not turn around."

"I can't see anything." Padme whispered, hoping he would allow her to continue.

"Eventually, you will."

"I'll keep my eyes shut." She suggested quietly.

"Senator." Vader threatened again, his voice much harder than before. Padme knew it was his warning that he would leave if she continued her actions. She had no choice but to listen. Without another word, she turned back over and closed her eyes. A smile formed itself over her features as she inhaled deeply through her nose, feeling the relief that entered. His scent was all around her, stronger than ever before.

* * *

**Author's Note: WHAT!? DID I REALLY JUST MAKE THAT HAPPEN!? Yeah…. I did. Hope you guys approve! Soooooo what did you guys think? Please let me know! Did you guys see that coming? What do you think is going to happen now? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Can't wait to hear from you! Please review! **

**~ Don't worry! Violent, killing Vader will be back! Plus, you'll see more into his mind and what happened during this chapter in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10: The New Routine

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you!) Please forgive me if I spell your usernames wrong…. I didn't mean it!**

**AnniPad: Yes, Oh my god he did! Did you believe it?**

**Vivss: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I know you want her to see his face, but give me time! She will! I promise!**

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE: I thought it was awesome too! You have a little time before he is going to cuddle, but you are right. He had no interest staying with her!**

**AngelDesaray: As always your review made me laugh my head off. In Padme's defense… I would want Vader in my bed too, but then again, I know what he looks like… Anyways… I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying! Hope you like this chapter!**

**SilentDreams22: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I'm feeling better now! Thanks! And also, as always, I'll probably bug you eventually! It honestly helps, and that means quicker updates! Hope you like this chapter!**

**JoieMaris: I'm glad you loved this chapter! And I love hearing your thoughts on the matter! I hope what happens lives up to your expectations!**

**Kennayil: I totally agree! And I'm glad you noticed that! I hate when they are just manipulating each other! Of course, I needed something like that, with still showing a little bit of hate, but I wanted this to be different in that sense! And like I said before, I'm REALLY glad you noticed!**

**RainGirl9: I love what you think is going to happen! And I can't wait for you to read what else is going to happen! As for the 3PO part, don't worry! 3PO and Padme will be having good conversations for here on out! And you as well as Padme will get some answers! I'm glad you like my story and thank you for reviewing! **

**the things that define you: I'm glad you like the coma joke, and give me a little time! Violent Vader will be back! **

**StreakingHerculobus: I'm glad you like the concept! And you are totally right! Vader has no idea!**

**Darth Draggy: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your review literally meant so much to me! I love to know that stuff! And to know you think so much of my story literally just… I can't even explain how much that means to me… You honestly gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter! So thank you so much! I just also really quick wanted to thank you about telling me how sincere, you thought my comments are, that made me feel so much better. I'm always scared that they are just annoying and no one cares1 I'm glad you took notice! I'm sooo glad that you love my story! I hope you continue to read and I hope to hear from you in the future!**

**Hateme101, AK7755, ambre: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! It means so much! ****J**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could. I'm so happy that you missed me, and thank you for the ideas! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review! **

**Author's Note: Sorry that this update took longer than usual, I really just couldn't write this chapter. I had sooooo much work to get done and I had the worst writer's block ever! If that ever happens, feel free to message me with inspiration… or not, whatever you want to do! I'm just telling you the ways to get quicker updates :p Anyways… I'm sorry that this isn't the most interesting chapter, but I needed it in here for explain what was happening before anything happens! I know… I know, it's written badly and it is REALLY SHORT! But I hope you guys like this chapter anyways! Please for the love of God someone write a nice review to give me motivation!**

**~ Secondly, thank you everyone for the get wells! I am totally an accident magnet and what can I say? Stairs are not my thing… Thankfully I probably didn't break any of the already fake discs in my back, yay! But I did really bruise my muscle and spine… I'm waiting to hear back to see if I did actually fracture my spine but hopefully, I should be okay! So thanks again! I loved hearing from all of you!**

* * *

The next morning Padme woke up and before she even saw the evidence herself, she knew Vader was gone. Peeling her eyes open, she turned over to examine where Vader had been the night before; but there was nothing. He hadn't just left; he had vanished. There was absolutely no trace of him, almost as if he was never there. The bed was perfectly made as if it had never been touched. Lightness surrounded her body and the air felt warm. There was no evil, cold, or darkness. The room was completely free of any and every trace of Darth Vader.

Observing the lack of evidence, Padme questioned if Vader actually had stayed with her or if she had just imagined the whole thing. She wanted to believe it had all been a dream but her thoughts told her differently. _No! _Her mind screamed, reminding her of the truth. _He was here. He had stayed… but how long had he stayed? When did he leave?_ _What exactly happened?_

Memories of the night before flooded Padme's mind and caused her to let out a long frustrated sigh, before she fell back into her pillow. How could she let any of the night before happen? She felt so foolish… so embarrassed… so irritated. What had she done? How could she allow simple nightmares to affect her so deeply? So deeply that it caused her to make such a rash decision? Why did she have to show such weakness to Vader; weakness that he could hold against her. This just gave him one more thing to hold over her head. Is that the reason he had stayed? Padme didn't know; of course she appreciated what Vader had done; but she wondered why he had done it. He had made it clear that he did not care about her and that he would more than willingly _dispose _of her. If that was true, why hadn't he let her alone instead of staying with her? Why hadn't he just allowed the nightmares to consume her, torture her, and bring her pain? If he hated her as much as she thought, wouldn't he find pleasure in her discomfort?

Those were questions Padme could not answer. She knew a man– a monster such as Vader, with his high caliber would not have bothered staying with a woman such as herself to simply chase away simple nightmares. There had to be something more. He had to have a reason. Vader was not the kind of man– if he was a man, to do something and not receive anything in return. He had a reason for staying with her, but that didn't mean she hadn't hoped...

Hoped? Hoped for what? Again, she didn't know. That last night he was not covered in the darkness? That perhaps he would fall asleep, and when she awoke he would still be there? That she would be able to see the man– the monster– the being under the hood? Perhaps she hoped she could solve some part of his mystery. That she could see if he was human. That maybe perhaps he had feelings? That he did care? That he could care? That he…

_No. _Padme cut off her train of thought as quickly as it started, not knowing where it would be taking her. What could she hope for? Nothing. Hope and Vader were two words that did not go together. While she was in Vader's establishments, hope was something she could not afford to have. It would get her nothing and nowhere.

Sighing, Padme rolled onto her stomach, hoping that by some miracle, the bed would suffocate her. It didn't, but Padme didn't mind. The moment she rolled onto her stomach and onto the other side of the bed, she was greeted with a friendly surprise. Her face melted into the mattress and his smell surrounded her. There was her evidence of Vader. He had been there. He had left sometime before she had awoken, but his smell remained. It still lingered in the room and was embedded into the covers. It was not as strong as before, but Padme knew it was there. A smile formed itself over her features as she inhaled deeply through her nose, forgetting all of her worries; even it was only for a moment.

It was only when she heard the sound of footsteps pause at the door that she pushed away from the mattress and entered back into reality. She heard the sound of the keys being pressed to unlock the door to her room and for a moment she was frightened. Millions of questions began to scream in her mind. _What if it is Vader? How can I face him? What if he holds last night against me? What can I do? What will he do?_ Thankfully, the second the door slid open, Padme's fears washed away. To her relief, it was not Vader that had come to see her; but C-3PO.

The golden droid shuffled into her room holding a small silver breakfast tray. "Good Morning, Mistress Amidala." 3PO said happily as he continued over to Padme's side. "Did I wake you?" He asked politely, as he laid the tray onto the young senator's lap.

Padme shook her head, unable to form any words. The guilt she felt at the sight of the golden droid was overwhelming her. 3PO, however, didn't seem to notice. He just waited patiently by the side of her bed, waiting for the senator to eat. Padme obliged, even though she wasn't hungry. She forced down a few bites of her breakfast, before turning back to the droid.

"I have to apologize for yesterday, Threepio." Padme apologized, truly meaning every word. "I didn't mean to… I just…"

"It is fine, Milady." 3PO replied truthfully, "I understand."

Padme smiled at the droid, knowing his words were true. She was thankful that 3PO was so understanding, she couldn't imagine what would have happened if she lost him… if she would have to be in this hell completely alone. She pondered on that idea for a moment, before tuning back to him. "I was afraid that I might have gotten you into trouble with Vader." She confessed quietly, the imagines of 3PO being mashed to smithereens playing through her mind.

3PO shuffled closer to the young senator, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. "My Master," he began slowly, "he may be a little rough around the edges, but he would never harm me." 3PO explained, looking at Padme affectionately, "Truthfully Milady, I was worried about you."

Padme remained silent, as 3PO's statement created more questions within her mind. She had so many questions and not so many answers. Over the past few weeks, 3PO had given small things away about Vader. Small, insignificant things that he hadn't realized he had said. Luckily for 3PO, they didn't give away much; but they still gave Padme clues. She still didn't know much about the Sith… Except one thing. Vader did actually care about the droid. She could tell. If he didn't, he would have destroyed 3PO for failing him. It was a well-known fact that Vader killed anyone that displeased him, failure was unacceptable in Vader's ranks, but for some reason the golden droid was an exception. 3PO pushed Vader's limits and endured no punishments. He lived with Vader and did not complain. He even seemed to be happy with his placement in life. The droid was perfectly content being in the presence of his Master… Which to Padme, only meant one other thing. That the two have been together a very long time.

The thought made Padme crave answers. She needed something. Not just a clue, not just assumptions; but a hard fact. Just one answer about what or who Vader was, but how? Padme turned towards 3PO as her mind began to spark with ideas. She didn't need Vader to get answers, she had all she needed. 3PO liked to talk, he was an obsessive talker. The small statements he had made in the past were what brought her to her previous conclusion about Vader and the droid's relationship. He gave things away without even realizing it. Perhaps if she tried to get information out of the droid, he would tell her something. Even if it was an accident.

Padme assessed her plan, seeing many flaws within it; but she decided not to care. Putting herself in danger meant very little, if it meant she would get answers. During normal circumstances, she would worry about 3PO's fate, but now she knew that Vader would never hurt him. She had to try. Still, the droid would never knowingly betray his Master, she would just have to start small and work up.

"Threepio?" Padme asked quietly.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Umm…" she bit her lip, feeling strangely nervous and guilty. "W–why do you only call Vader by Master?"

The droid shuffled slightly away from the senator. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Mistress Amidala." 3PO admitted confused.

Padme took a deep breath, before breathing out her fear; making her voice completely free of every emotion. "Well you call me Mistress Amidala…" She pointed out, "Why not call him, Master Vader?"

It was a small and dumb question, but Padme thought it was a simple enough question that it just might work with her plans.

3PO was silent for a long moment as he starred at the senator blankly. The silence was strange, cold, and uncomfortable; something that Padme usually never felt while in the presence of the droid. The time passed so slowly that Padme believed that he was not going to answer her question; but yet he did not move, as if he was frozen to the floor. It was only when he shook his head slowly that Padme knew he was lost in thought.

"I suppose it is because he is not Vader to me, Mistress Amidala." 3PO confessed softly, "He never has been and he certainly never will."

_What does that even mean_? She never got to ask. It was too late.

"If you excuse me," 3PO said excusing himself, "I must tend to other duties."

That was it; her plan was failing. There was nothing she could do… at least for now. What could she do?

"Threepio!" Padme called out, causing the golden droid to pause and turn towards the bed once more.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"C–Could you… I mean… Is Lord Vader… home?" She tried to begin as casually as possible.

3PO nodded. "Yes, Milady."

Padme was slightly taken back by his answer. Vader was actually home? That was a surprise. Over the past few weeks, it seemed like Vader was never around, but she wasn't going to argue.

"Could I see him?" She asked forwardly, "I need to… discuss something with him."

This time it was 3PO's turn to be taken back. "You wish to see my Master, Milady?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Yes." Padme nodded, trying to remain calm and casual.

After 3PO's disbelief passed, he shook his head. "I'm afraid my Master has prior duties to attend to," he reported with slight sorrow in his voice, "but I will pass the word to him."

"Oh…" Padme sighed, showing more puzzlement on her face than she would have liked.

3PO saw the facial expression that overtook the senator and quickly moved forward. He couldn't read her emotions completely, but he wanted to give the young woman some sort of comfort. "But I'm sure that my Master, will be willing to meet with you when his duties are accomplished." 3PO exclaimed hopefully.

Padme froze. Did she really want that? Her mind screamed two different answers, but she couldn't decide which was the right one. She looked upon the droid again, "Okay. Thank you, Threepio." She said, hoping he did not hear the crack in her voice. The only hint that showed her utter confusion.

The droid bowed slightly before shuffling towards the door. "If you should need anything at all, Milady, I shall be back in about an hour to check on you."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Padme feeling more confused and lost than she had ever been in her entire life.

Down the hall, Vader sat in his office contemplating the previous night. What had he been thinking? How could he be so foolish? Who knew what doors this would open with the Senator? To think she may believe there was a part of him more than the evil monster he knew he was. He had seen a small number of her thoughts while searching through the outer layer of her mind while she slept, and it was disgusting and degrading. Of course she feared him, everyone did; but she questioned him. No doubt in time she would also fight him. She was brave and curious, to the extent that if she wanted answers, she would find them. She wasn't the naive child that the absurd politicians made her out to be. In time, she would become a problem; a much bigger problem than she was now; the thoughts that he had seen the night before only confirmed that.

He had to think of a way to put their relationship back on track, preferably with trains heading in opposite directions. What could he do? As much as he would like to, he couldn't kill her. Not yet, anyways. If he told his Master of his thoughts, the old man would disagree. Palpatine believed that Senator Amidala held answers and that she was an asset to their cause. Vader, however, knew the truth. Senator Amidala was a problem; if they underestimated her; she could ruin everything.

Still, Vader could not think of another solution. There was only one answer in his mind. He must obey his Master. He had to play the Emperor's little game. He would do his Master's bidding until the time was right. Unfortunately, _that time_ didn't seem like any time soon.

Memories of the night before, again, flooded Vader's mind. He hated to admit that his Master's plan had been somewhat successful. Being near the Senator, especially while she slept, gave him the upper hand. He had peeled back the first layer of her mind with much ease; but she kept nothing of _his _importance there. The information he required was hidden deep within her mind, protected by her own personal shields and boundaries. Her walls were thick and it would take a great deal of time to break down the remaining barriers. That was, unless, he forced his way into her mind. He dwelled on that thought, his Master had told him not to kill the senator; he said nothing about leaving her mind in tacked. Vader had done the forceful method countless times; it was quick, easy, and didn't waste time. There were however, consequences of that particular method. It left the person's mind in shreds and caused them to become insane; they would never be the same again. The thought seemed delightful to Vader, but he knew his Master would not share his optimism.

Annoyed, Vader began to push all thoughts of the senator out of his head. He hated the fact that she was taking up so much of his time; or even worse, that he was confined within a prison with her. Absentmindedly, Vader's foot began to tap under the desk, a usual habit for when he was restless; but now, it was just another sign of his annoyance. Everything seemed pointless. He could not waste time sitting in his chambers when there was work to be done. He had troops to supervise. Battle plans to finalize. Rebel traitors and Jedi to track. After all, he was Darth Vader; he did not have time to be locked away with some ridiculous senator.

Vader turned to his datapad, skimming through files in an attempt to preoccupy his mind with more important subjects. It worked, but only for a moment. The young Sith turned his head towards the door at the sound of metal footsteps approaching. 3PO shuffled into the room slowly, a sign that told Vader that the droid had finished the chores and duties assigned to him.

"Hello Master." 3PO greeted happily.

"Threepio." Vader acknowledged, before turning back to the datapad in his hands.

"Rest well?" 3PO asked kindly, pausing in front of his Master's desk.

Vader didn't look up or acknowledge 3PO's question. He knew what the droid was trying to do. 3PO always tried to spark a pointless conversation before mentioning the true subject.

"I suppose you didn't." 3PO answered himself, before moving closer to Vader. "Perhaps, you would sleep better–"

"Threepio." Vader growled threateningly, "Get to your point."

The droid backed slightly away from his Master, gesturing his hands into the air, "Oh well of course, Master. You know I don't mean to waste your time –"

"You're wasting my time now." Vader hissed as his head snapped towards the babbling droid. "Get to your point or get out."

"Yes. Forgive me, Master." 3PO said with a small bow, "Senator Amidala has requested your presence."

_Crack. _The datapad in Vader's gloved hands shattered and he felt the darkness of the Force swell around him. The mention of her name made Vader's anger flare. Once again, she blazed through his mind like a wildfire. All of his attempts to keep her out of his head had failed. Failure was not acceptable. A low growl escaped his chest, as his head turned slowly back to face the droid that stood before him. "Why?"

3PO stood motionless, unaffected by his Master's anger. "I'm afraid she did not say, Master." 3PO explained kindly. When his Master did not respond, he decided to continue, "I told her that you had duties to attend to. I did not know if you had any desire to see the Senator, I hope you–"

Vader held up his hand and immediately 3PO paused. The room was silent for a long moment, Vader lost in thought and 3PO patiently awaiting his Master's orders. Finally, Vader stood up from his desk and paused before his droid. "Tell Senator Amidala that if I accomplish my work, I will grant her request."

"Oh wonderful!" 3PO exclaimed happily, throwing his arms into the air. "I will leave you to your work, Master." 3PO said with a bow, before turning and shuffling out of the room, leaving Vader alone with his thoughts.

Lying in bed, Padme watched the whole day pass by. Staying in bed all day wasn't something she was accustomed to doing, but since being under Lord Vader's care, it seemed like the only activity she was allowed to do. Today, however, she didn't care. Her mind was elsewhere. Her eyes remained locked on the door, awaiting the guest that might never come. . Padme pulled her eyes away from the door and starred at the clock. To her disbelief, it was almost eleven at night; but Padme didn't stop waiting. Her eyes remained glued to the door until the clock showed eleven. Instantly, the lights in her room flickered off, and she knew they would not be back on until morning. She was alone in the darkness as another hour passed by.

_He isn't coming. _

The thought immediately, the chills began to run down her spine. She felt the hands of the black-haired man skim across her skin. Everything about that horrible night was returning. The fear began to surround her, as she had to face the dreaded fact. She would be alone with her nightmares tonight.

_Swish._

Padme snapped forward at the sound of the door opening. As usual, she could not see in the darkness, but she knew from the change in the air that Vader had entered. It was unmistakable, but again, Padme could not believe what was happening. Everything seemed unreal, but the young senator quickly decided not to push her luck and keep Vader waiting. She placed her senator mask over her face, concealing all of her emotions as she turned to the spot she hoped Vader was standing.

"I really need to talk to you." Padme said, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"Obviously." Vader responded coldly.

Padme fought the urge to smack herself. It was obvious. Still, even if it was a dumb statement, she hated the arrogance that was in his voice. The arrogance was always in his voice. She hated how his comments could make her feel like a child. He probably thought she was nothing more than a small child in over her head. He probably underestimated her.

"Well…" Padme began slowly, "about last night?"

"What about it?" Vader asked uncaringly.

That came as a surprise. Padme had suspected that Vader would hold the night before against her. She had imagined him using it for some evil plot, but it seemed that he was even more willing to pass it off than she was.

She shook her head, pushing away her thoughts and coming back to the matter at hand. "Look." Padme said sternly, "Can you just listen to me for a second?"

The Sith stepped forward in a way that made him somewhat visible in the darkness. "I believe my responses corresponded with your statements. That means I'm listening."

Padme wanted to scream. How could she make two stupid statements within a minute of each other? She knew the answer. It was because of Vader. He did things to her that she couldn't even explain. Why did he always have to make her feel so small? Make her feel so foolish?

When she did not respond Vader looked over at her again, and it made Padme wish she could see his expression underneath the hood. "I'm waiting, Senator." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. The small act made him look annoyed, arrogant, strong, and threatening; all at the same time.

"Right." Padme breathed nervously, remembering that he was waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath trying to regain her confidence. "Can you stay with me?"

Vader shifted in the darkness, "Aren't you just a black hole of need?"

Padme ignored his ridiculous comment. She knew he just wanted to get under her skin. He had a habit of that. She wouldn't let it faze her. Not today. "You stayed with me last night." Padme pointed out, ready to give him every reason to stay. "I know you had a reason. I have a reason too. I don't care for yours; you don't care for mine. Look at this as a mutually beneficial predicament."

Vader remained silent. What was wrong with the woman before him? She was desperate. He knew that, but this? The worst part was as much as he hated the idea; it did work in his favor.

A long silence fell over the room before Vader spoke again.

"What are your conditions?"

The words came out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them. It surprised him, as well as the young girl before him.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

Vader gritted his teeth; he couldn't turn back now. "Your conditions, Senator." He repeated angrily, "What are they?"

Padme was silent. She didn't expect that question from Vader. She hadn't expected any of this from Vader.

"I would hurry," Vader threatened, "before I change my mind."

"I have none." Padme whispered, turning her eyes away from the Sith Lord in embarrassment. "Just that no one knows about this."

Vader almost laughed. "I assure you, Senator. I can agree with that."

It couldn't be that simple. It never was with Vader.

"What are your conditions?" Padme asked quietly.

The Sith Lord circled the bed, moving towards _his _side. "You will face away from me and do not converse with me." Vader commanded.

Padme nodded, knowing she could not argue. Not tonight anyways. Silently, she leaned back into the mattress and turned so that her back was to Vader. Like the night before, the mattress dropped, signaling that Vader was now again on her bed.

"Sleep now, Senator." Vader commanded from the other side of her bed.

And so, Padme obeyed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

That was the routine for the next two weeks. Padme would not see Vader throughout the day, almost as if nothing different was happening; but that was only till night came. Once the day had ended and the clock showed midnight, Vader would enter her room. They did not speak and Padme did not dare try to turn around to face him. Obeying the rules kept him there, at least until she fell asleep. She never knew how long he stayed; whether he left the moment she fell asleep or if he waited until she was deep in sleep. It didn't really matter. She knew the important facts. He was there when she fell asleep and gone when she woke up. That was all that mattered. That was their secret routine.

But if Vader or Padme knew what would happen because of their routine, they would have never started.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry that took so long! I've been SOOOOO busy, I have NO inspiration, AND THEN I had to go and fall down a set of stairs… Oops… So I know it wasn't the best, but what did you guys think? Was it okay? Please let me know! What do you think is going to happen now? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Can't wait to hear from you! Please review! **

**Little Note 1: Yes, Padme is being a sissy, I'm sorry, but don't worry! Strong, bull-headed Padme will be back really soon! Juts let the story develop!**

**Little Note 2: Vader will go murdering/anger issues soon, so don't worry! It's not going to be all love and games!**

**ANDDDD if you didn't read my previous comment… Please for the love of God someone write a nice review to give me motivation &amp; inspiration!**

**~ Those of you that asked me about Time Travel Redemption… Yes I know… It's been forever. I'll get around to it.**

**~ For those of you that asked me about the OUAT/CaptainSwan thing. Eventually its time will come….**


	11. Chapter 11: Return to the Senate Pt 1

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you!) Please forgive me if I spell your usernames wrong…. I did mean it!**

**AngelDesaray: I'm glad you didn't want to smack Padme during this chapter. However, I feel like you might what to pull of Vader pretty soon… I'm sorry for the stupidity of the galaxy…**

**RainGirl9: Well, thank you! I'm sorry about my dissing on my work, but sometimes I read it over and just feel like its crap. (I'll try to stop that) But that's why I love hearing that you guys think so much of it! It really means a lot! And honestly, your conversation with Palpatine made me laugh, because while I was writing part of this chapter I had Vader thinking about that! Anyways, I'm glad you like the story and NEVER apologize for being in a chatty mood! I love chatty reviews!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: I rolled down the same set of stairs that I did previously when I was younger and I also just received bruises… This time was I was just very unlucky! Anyways, I think you're onto something with your last comment!**

**DarkCookie: Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much! That means so much to me!**

**EsmeraldaTriste: I'm glad you love it! Just wait, I think you'll love it even more very, very soon!**

**GP: I'm glad you loved the last chapter! And if you enjoy listening to Padme's irritation just wait… there will be much more. **

**Darth Draggy: I cannot explain to you how much your review means to me! Like oh my gosh! Just everything you said. Honestly… it made my day! I am sooo glad you like my story so much! I really hope you continue reading, enjoying, and reviewing! Oh! And thank you for not forcing me to write at verbal gunpoint. That sounds scary! LOL. Also, I'm glad I made your day, because like I said before, yours made mine!**

**crz8yely: Oh I'm glad you like my story and I can help you! And I LOVE your idea! I promise I will use that! Also, I hope your baby is doing well! Hope to hear from you soon!**

**marthakun95: Thank you so much, and I'm glad I'm alright too :p**

**JoirMaris: Aww! Thanks for the welcome back! And I am feeling better, sadly still have to stay in bed for a little bit though; but whatever. I'm glad you think Padme isn't being that bad; because I honestly don't want to change her character too much. And that last line… I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**SilentDreams22: Oh my God your reviews/messages made my life. I'm sorry I haven't message you back, for some reason fanfiction is being stupid and wont let me respond… BUT as always, I'm glad you liked this chapter! And like you said, feel free to bug the hell out of me to get this story written as good and quick as possible! As for your suggestions, oh if you only knew what I have in store for these two! Oh, and thank you! My back is doing much better! And thankfully, I'm allowed be on my feet for a few hours of the day, so I'm not going too crazy :P (If by some reason fanfiction does send my message, then you could probably ignore all of this!)**

**Guests, ambre, AK7755, Banana : Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review! **

**Author's Note: Just letting everyone know that more characters are going to be entering the story, but I changed a few of their last names. I'll explain why later if anyone has a problem with it!**

* * *

_"The Emperor demands you make contact with him."_

Vader hated– loathed those words. He loathed those words almost as much as he loathed his Master… almost. Vader looked at the time, it was almost two in the morning. _Two in the morning? _Vader frowned. Two in the morning was strange time for his Master to demand contact. The fact angered and annoyed him; just like everything else. This night was not going well, at all. First, he had spent more time in the Senator's room that he realized, than 3PO had caught him in the hallway walking back to his chambers. Vader could have kicked himself for that. Why had he allowed himself to become so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't sense 3PO approaching? Vader was already preparing himself for the questions that the droid would be asking him after his meeting. No doubt, 3PO would have asked the questions immediately if he was not carrying a message from the Emperor himself.

_"The Emperor demands you make contact with him."_

_Why? _

The Sith came to a dead stop, frozen in the middle of the hall as a thought passed through his mind. _Did Palpatine know?_ Vader was sure he shielded his thoughts and actions. After all, when Palpatine said to get close to the girl, he hardly meant lay in bed with her every night. Vader reached out through their bond, looking for the reason of his Master's need for him. Immediately, he felt his Master's weariness and suspicious. Sidious mistrusted him, more than usual. Usually, his Master's mistrust was due to his fear of Vader overthrowing him; something they both knew was coming. This, however, felt different.

After a few moments Vader reached the communication center, he made sure to mentally prepare himself before he contacted his Master. He couldn't risk Sidious entering into his mind; his thoughts were too preoccupied. He would have to block the old man out completely; give nothing away. Blocking his Master out completely would cause even more mistrust between them, but it was something he had to do. After all, even though his Master had instructed him to get information from the Senator by any means necessary, he highly doubted his present method would be approved of.

When Vader was satisfied with his mental wall, he turned to a gray droid that stood silently at the far edge of the room. "Contact Emperor Palpatine." Vader instructed as he dropped to a knee, in a false sign of respect. The droid nodded towards his Master before it turned to the computer to fulfill its order. Within seconds a large imagine of a displeased Sidious formed in front of Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

Darth Sidious did not respond, he only inspected the young Sith before him with dark, questioning eyes. Vader felt Sidious try to penetrate his mental wall; but continue to fail. Vader, however, did not fail. While Sidious was preoccupied trying to enter Vader's mind, Vader slipped easily pass Sidious's mental defenses and got his answers. Vader almost laughed. Sidious was suspicious of him; fearful of him, and afraid he was planning to overthrow him. Usually, those would be common things to fear about Vader, but now Palpatine was suspicious for the wrong reason.

"Rise." Palpatine spit distastefully, deciding to ask his questions then try to dig through Vader to their answers.

Vader did as he was commanded and rose slowly from the ground. He felt his Master's anger and annoyance begin to cover the traces of the mistrust that lingered inside the old man's shell.

"You have made progress with Senator Amidala." Sidious stated; making sure his apprentice knew it was a statement, not a question.

Vader caught on, making sure to give facts and not a simple answer. "I have broken through the first smaller layers of her mind–"

"The first few?!" Sidious questioned, "Why have you not made more progress than the first few? I expect more than that out of you, Vader! I would have thought you to be almost finished by now."

Vader's anger began to boil. His Master was questioning his abilities. How dare he expect more out of him. "As I have stated before, the Senator is well trained in blocking her mind." Vader explained, "She keeps her mind well blocked and filed, I could break them very easily; but it would cause insanity. Something I thought you did not want, my Master."

The Emperor's face turned disgusted but he allowed Vader to continue, "What were you able to figure out?"

"Nothing, besides personal issues and small insignificant information." the younger Sith reported. "This information, however, could be some use to us. Within this information, I have discovered her weaknesses and so I shall use them against her. When I begin to use them against her, her walls will begin to crumble by her own doing.

Darth Sidious was nodding along. "Where in her mind is the information about the Rebellion?"

Vader crossed his arms arrogantly, shifting to become steadier under his Master's gaze. "I have no doubt that she keeps the information about the Rebellion within the deepest wall within her mind." Vader replied, "When her walls crumble, I will be able to extract the information effortlessly."

"No." the Emperor said slowly, catching Vader off guard.

"No?"

"I have received the most distasteful news." Sidious sneered, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "I'm afraid we must put our plan on hold, Vader. That is why I had hoped you had made more progress."

_"Our plan on hold."_

Vader crossed his arms tightly over his chest, trying to control the anger that threatened to break his shell. He knew what those words meant. If he was no longer breaking down the Senator's wall, than he was no longer making progress. Which meant he would have to deal with her longer than he thought. She would live longer than he wanted. He was stuck with her.

"Naboo has signed a petition for the Senator to return to work." Palpatine continued displeased, "This entire situation has created an uproar in the Senate. I'm afraid she must be released."

A smile almost formed itself on Vader's face. _Released? _Perhaps he wouldn't have to be stuck with the Senator.

"The Senator will be released, Master?" Vader asked hopefully.

"No." Palpatine replied with a frown. "She will stay under your care and under your watchful eye until I see necessary."

Immediately Vader was reminded of why he was never hopeful. It got him nowhere. He was stuck with the ridiculous girl… forever. The thought worsened Vader's already fowl mood. He listened silently as his Master rattled off his new plan about allowing the Senator to return to work, but having her under constant watch. He wanted her to feel isolated and alone. He wanted to see her break gradually as she witnessed the terrors that were happening throughout the galaxy, the terrors that were happening within the Imperial Senate walls. They both knew it would destroy her.

"When does she return to the Senate?" Vader asked once Palpatine's briefing was finished.

"Today." Palpatine growled, "That is why I have contacted you at such an hour. We need her back immediately before we begin to lose the support of numerous systems within the Senate." Palpatine paused, before chuckling darkly. "She is just a naïve young girl, I have no idea why the Imperial Senate is creating such an uproar–"

A knock resonated from Palpatine's office causing the old man to turn away from Vader. "What is it?" He growled angrily.

A voice answered, but Vader could not hear what it said; but he guessed from his Master's change in expression that it was not good. Palpatine held up a long white finger before turning back to his apprentice. "Lord Vader, you have your instructions. I will send you the documents now. I will contact you soon."

Without waiting for Vader's reply, the image of Palpatine flickered off. Leaving Vader alone in the darkness of the communication center and with the anger growing inside of him. Vader's mind was a blaze as he stormed out of the communication center and into his quarters. His anger was boiling so hotly that he was sure he was about to burn. He felt the heat, he felt the fire, and he needed relief… now. Without thinking he striped off the black clothing that encased him and tossed them uncaringly onto the floor. When he reached his office he was clad only in his pants, boots, and single black glove; but still he felt the heat overtaking his body. Vader ran his fingers though his hair, tugging in frustration. Would he ever find relief?

The answer was simple. No, he would never find relief. Relief was not something Darth Vader was allowed to have. He had not had relief in a very long time; but then again, perhaps Darth Vader had never had relief; but the shell of the man had known relief, but Vader couldn't think about that now. The closest thing to relief that Vader could do was preoccupy his mind.

Grabbing the datapad that laid on his desk, Vader quickly searched through the recently received fills. He pulled up the document that had destroyed his plans of ridding himself of the Senator; the petition to allow Senator Amidala to return to work. Vader was slightly surprised to see that it was not just Naboo that had signed the petition, but other planets as well. Naboo, Alderaan, Chandrila, and countless other planets had all marked the document showing their full support of the petition.

A low growl resonated from Vader's chest. _Why does the Senator have to make my life so difficult? _It seemed even with the Senator's friends dead or in hiding; their planets still supported her. The only positive factor that Vader could find within this situation was that now he had a list of the individuals that supported Senator Amidala… and with that, the Rebel Alliance. _They are rebels; they are all fools, and they will all be destroyed. _

Vader slowly read the list, taking in every name that was written, making a mental note to destroy every individual on the list. Most names did not come as a surprise, most were important individuals that were known to be "secretly" against the Empire, but the Emperor had deemed them too stupid and spineless to speak their opinions aloud. They were deemed not a threat. _It seems that they are not spineless enough… they have spoken their opinion about Senator Amidala. _Vader thought annoyed. _Why couldn't they have just kept their idiotic mouths shut? They will be the next to die. _

As Vader continued down the list there were, however, a few names he did not recognize. He attempted to piece the puzzle together. He realized last names that belonged to royalty or important figureheads. _The fools had their children sign the petition to acquire more names. The nerve. _

After Vader made another mental note to torture or kill all the fools that had their children sign the petition, he paused over one name. Palo Campton. The name was not familiar to Vader. Not the first, nor the last, but he decided not to dwell on it. If Darth Vader did not know the man's name, than the man was insignificant.

_He must be unimportant. He is nothing to me. _

Alone. That was her life now. That was how Padme felt. She had no one. She woke up alone. She lived alone. Her life was loneliness.

_No! You have Threepio and Vader. _Her mind reminded her… but she knew that wasn't enough. As much as she loved 3PO, he was a droid and he wasn't human. She did have Vader, but that was only during a small portion of the night and she wasn't even sure if he was human. _Do I have Vader? _The more she thought about it, the more she didn't think so. They didn't talk. They weren't friends. He didn't even like her; he merely just stayed with her during the night so that he could get some rest. Honestly, she wasn't even sure how long he stayed with her, because he was never there when she awoke, but still…

_Still? Still, what? _Padme asked herself. _Why do I even want Vader? Sith. I want Vader. _The thought frightened Padme. Why would she even think that? Did she want Vader? No one in their right mind would want Darth Vader. He is a monster, a Sith Lord, and a murder… but yet… she wanted him. She wanted him to stay with her. She wanted him to protect her from her nightmares. She wanted him so that she was not alone. There were so many reasons that she wanted him, but she would never tell anyone that. They would all think she was crazy. Sith, she thought she was crazy.

_You just been stuck with him too long. _She told herself. _You don't actually think this… _But yet… she felt like that wasn't true either. She didn't know what to believe.

Padme sighed loudly, stripping off her clothes and running into the fresher. She closed her eyes, feeling the hot water spray across her skin. Showering was one of the simple joys in life that she was still allowed. The water washed away her fears and her worries… even if it was only for a few moments. Still, her mind seemed elsewhere and the shower did nothing to ease her mind. Annoyed, Padme turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She sighed loudly when she realized that there were no towels in the fresher. _Strange. Usually 3PO never forgets._ _I hope he is okay. What is Vader– No. He couldn't have. _

Opening the fresher door, Padme pushed her worries for 3PO deep down, knowing Vader would never hurt him… or at least she hoped. _I shouldn't worry so much. It is only six. He probably won't check on me for another hour or so. _With that ease, Padme focused on her previous problem. She had no towels. Checking to make sure the room was clear, she rushed across her room to her closet, hoping that the droid wouldn't walk in while she was nude. She pulled out a dress but couldn't put it on. She was still too wet. She felt the water running down her body and onto the floor, but she didn't care. What actually could she do? Nothing. Just wait for herself to dry, there was no point in drenching her bed sheets or drying herself with dirty clothes. _What do I care? It's not like anyone is going to come–_

Padme froze as she heard the keys being pressed outside her door signaling someone about to enter.

_3PO! _Padme's thoughts screamed as she imagined herself standing there in the nude while the droid entered. She wouldn't be able to deal with that embarrassment. Quickly, she reached for the large robe that was stuffed at the bottom of her closet. She pulled the black robe around her body just as the door slid open… but the visitor was not who Padme had expected.

"Lord Vader!" Padme explained in complete surprise as the dark, large figure stalked into the room.

This was the first time since the first day that she had arrived that Vader had entered her room before midnight. She never saw him during the day, just their usual time at night. That was an unspoken rule.

_What does he want? Why is he here?_

Vader paused in the center of the room, looking directly at the Senator that stood in the corner. "Get ready Senator." He commanded.

Padme was once again taken back. "Get ready?" She asked, "For what?"

"You are returning to the Senate."

Padme's mouth dropped open in the most un-ladylike manner as she starred in disbelief at the Sith Lord. Had she heard him right? She was actually leaving Vader's establishments? She was actually returning to the Senate?

It took a few minutes but Padme regained herself from shock and eventually forced a frown onto her features. "Lord Vader…" She said disapprovingly, "If this is a jo–"

"I would not joke about this, Senator." Vader snapped.

"Why?"

Padme wasn't sure why she had asked, but the word escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Immediately, she wished she had stopped herself because the moment the word left her lips Vader was enraged.

"Why?" He repeated icily. The tone of his voice sent chills down Padme's spine and she felt as if she was frozen to the floor beneath her feet. She was helpless as Lord Vader approached her. He was angry, bewildered, and… pissed. Something was wrong. Something had happened. She, given her predicament, was stuck in the aftermath.

" –You think you would be grateful! After all the time you have spent here! After being locked in this room for weeks! And all you have to say is why?! You are just so–"

Vader continued to scream, but Padme locked her eyes on the floor. She was sure if she would look up, she would be able to see Vader's face… but she couldn't bring herself to. She was too frightened. She was too exposed. She was too… She didn't know. The way she felt around him… no matter what his mood, did not make sense to her.

"Is that mine?"

Padme removed her gaze from the floor and for the first time noticed that Vader had backend slightly away from her and was no longer screaming. "W–what?" She stuttered.

"That cloak." Vader said, his voice almost a whisper. "Isn't that mine?"

Padme looked down at her body, at the material that hid herself from the man in front of her, and felt herself die inside. _Bantha shit. I'm wearing his cloak! Sith! _She sheepishly looked up at Vader who stood silently in front of her, she opened her mouth, but no words formed. She could not speak.

They stood there in silence, gazing at each other for what seemed like forever. Padme knew that his cloak covered her body, but still she felt helplessly naked under his hidden gaze. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. For once, she moved her gaze to meet Vader's. She couldn't see that their gazes matched, but she felt it. The coldness… the darkness… the curiosity… The moment, however, was short lived, almost immediately after their gazes' meet Vader turned away.

"Be ready. Ten minutes." He growled.

And once again, Padme was left alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys…. I am SOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean for this to take so long but good lord have I had a lot to do. So many reports… so little time. Anyways, I still have a few more reports to write so we will see about when I update this next. I split this chapter into two that way I got you guys at least a small update. I know its short, but I wanted to make sure you guys knew I didn't forget about you! And also just reminding you guys that I love you all so much! Feel free to give me inspiration so I update quicker! Well, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Reviews please! I promise next chapter will be more eventful and the ball will start rolling ****J**


	12. Chapter 12: Return to the Senate Pt 2

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**AHHH! My thanks got deleted but I swear I wrote them! Ugh! I just want to get this chapter posted so I'm not going to rewrite BUT please know your reviews are EXTREMELY important to me and I LOVE YOU ALL! I promise thanks next chapter so don't forget to review!**

**~ Just a quick apology that these updates are being written so slowly real life stuff is catching up to me! Please stay and work with me! **

**ALSO IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE. I had a hard time copying it over to fanfiction!**

* * *

Confusion. That was the only word to describe how Vader was feeling… and he hated it. It was so strange, so unfamiliar, so… intimidating. It was a feeling that made the Sith Lord feel weak. And that fact alone made Vader's anger boil. Weakness and confusion were two things that Vader did not tolerate… but then why was he feeling them? Vader knew that answer. It was the same answer to all his problems.

Senator Amidala.

Thoughts of the young girl began to over take Vader's mind. It was a common occurrence, but still Vader hadn't learned to control it. He tried desperately to push the thoughts of her away, but it seemed the more he pushed, the deeper they pressed into his mind. He could not escape her. She was his hell.

Hell.

Hell was a place that Vader had always welcomed. After living under his Master for so long, he was sure he had understood the definition of the word. The word meant pain, suffering, death; which were all things that Vader knew too well. They were things that he had come to accept and were comfortable with. They were the only constant things in his life. That was however, until Senator Amidala entered his life. When she entered into his life, she brought a whole new meaning to the word.

Hell. Confusion. Torture. So many words had a new definition because of Senator Amidala. She was changing his life. She was becoming a problem. He needed to be rid of her, but that seemed inevitable. It seemed that he would be stuck with her for a far longer time than he had planned. That was the reason he had been so enraged when he entered her room. That was the reason he had been so carefree upon entering. What was he to fear from not preparing? Nothing. Vader was never taken off guard… That was, until today.

Nothing in all his years of training could have prepared him for the sight he had seen within that room. Imagines of the Senator played through his mind. Big frazzled brown eyes, long wet brown hair, perfect skin that was only covered by one article of clothing. His cloak.

_Why? _Vader's thoughts asked. _Why did she still have my cloak?_ _Why was she wearing it? Obviously to hide her body from me, but it goes deeper. I can feel it. _

Vader paused within the hallway, throwing back his hood, and running his fingers through his wavy locks. _Stop this. _He told himself as he tried without prevailing to push the imagines of the soaking wet Senator from his mind. A foreign heat rose through his body and he struggled to control his senses. _What is happening to me?_

Vader didn't know, but he wanted it to stop. This was all too much. Needing relief, he closed his eyes, and reached far out into the Force. He grasped onto the evil that he felt, he called the darkness to his side, and when he opened his golden eyes again, he felt nothing but hate and anger. The confident Darth Vader was back and ready to succeed.

Vader kept his word and arrived at Padme's room exactly ten minutes later. Thankfully by then, Padme had managed to ready herself into something that was somewhat presentable, at least by some standards. Wasting no time, Vader quickly explained to the Senator that she would not be able to see until they arrived at the Senate. Padme obviously did not like the idea, but halfheartedly agreed. After all, she had no choice. And so, it was without another word that Vader tied a black cloth around her head and lead her out of the room.

Padme watched peacefully as Vader landed the large speed on the Coruscant ground. She was thankful that he had allowed her to remove the blindfold before landing. She could only imagine how she would have felt if someone were to see her in that state, but embarrassment would not even have covered it.

"Don't talk to the Press." Vader commanded before jumping out of the speeder and approaching her side.

_No problem there. _Padme thought before she followed his lead. She jumped out of the speeder and formed into his protective shadow. The Press screamed her name, but she ignored them just as Vader had commanded. Usually, the Press would not stop until that received an answer, but today was a different day. When neither Vader nor Padme responded to the thousands of questions, the Press quickly dispersed, too frightened of Vader to peruse her. When the Press all but evaporated, Padme decided to walk ahead of Vader, trying to show off that his home might but his territory, but this was hers. It surprised Padme that instead of voicing a complaint, Vader settled into a slower pace, taking a comfortable spot behind her. The mental image caused Padme to smile; she was not done, she still had power left.

The Senate had changed in the long weeks that Padme had been gone. It seemed empty and dark. There were clone troopers stationed at every corner. Darkness loomed within the very air. It was no longer a place of debate, but a place of pure corruption. As she walked through the halls, Padme held her gaze forward, ignoring the whispers and stares that were happening around her. She felt Vader hot on her hells, acting as her personal shadow.

The guards at her office doors stood at attention at the sight of her and the Sith Lord. Without looking at the pair, the guards opened the doors and allowed them to pass into the office. Gasps from Naboo delegates echoed throughout her office as the duo entered. Padme's eyes locked with her best friend, Dorme, who stood behind her desk. Dorme looked on at the scene with scared questioning eyes. Padme tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out before Vader spoke.

"You all must come with me. The Emperor is expecting us." Vader commanded turning towards the door and motioning at the Naboo delegates to follow.

At his command, all of the delegates froze; their eyes locked with the form of the retreating form of the dark Sith. It took a few moments for anyone to move, but they knew better than to keep the Emperor or Vader waiting. Quickly, the delegates welcomed Padme back before they shuffled out of the room leaving Padme alone with her two friends.

As soon as the room was clear Dorme and Jar Jar ran to Padme's side. Dorme wrapped Padme up with a tight hug as the tears began to fall down her face. "I'm so glad you are here!" Dorme cried into Padme's hair, "I was so worried."

"Yousa okeeday?" the Gungan asked full of concern.

Padme couldn't find words, but she nodded trying to give some reassurance.

It didn't. If anything, it only made things worse. Dorme backed away to look her friend in the eyes, before showering her with questions. "What aren't you telling me? What happened? Where were you? How was Vader? Did he treat you well? Oh Sit! Did he rape you –"

Padme remained silent as she processed Dorme's questions and silently answered them to herself. _I've been held against my will. I was in Vader's establishments. He was fine… when I saw him. Beyond well, amazing actually. No! He didn't rape me… _At that moment, Padme stopped listening to her friend's questions. Instead she imagined what could have happened if Vader was different or what would happen if she told Dorme what had actually been happening between her and Vader. _Oh Dorme… If you only knew…No, be didn't rape me… but he has been sleeping with me. Not sex. Sleeping. Oh Dorme, I wish I could tell you. I wish you could give me advice. _

Padme quietly looked at both of her friends' faces taking in every detail. They had not changed in the weeks they had been apart, but their eyes were so much different. Their eyes no longer showed joy, but pain, suffering, and slight relief. It was all too much. Immediately Padme began sobbing as she buried her face into Dorme's shoulder, before hugging her helplessly. Jar Jar began to rub her back as Dorme continued to stroke her hair.

"Shh, it's all right," Dorme whispered. "He's gone. He can't hurt you now. It's all going to be okay."

"Da is right. Yousa safe now." Jar Jar spoke softly as he continued to rub her back.

Padme whispered her thanks, before becoming silent. She allowed herself to become calm and melt into her friends' touches. After a few moments she regained her composure and pulled away from Dorme's embrace. She gazed back at her two friends giving them both a small smile, "I've missed you both so much."

"We missed you too." Dorme said with a smile.

"And wees has been worry about yousa!" Jar Jar added causing Padme's smile to widen. Some believed the Gungan to be nothing, a simple bother that had no reason being in the Senate, but Padme knew the truth. Although Jar Jar was crazy and slightly insane, he brought nothing but happiness to her life and she would defend her with ever fiber of her being.

"I've been worrying about me too!" Padme laughed before becoming serious. She knew that she had to get the attention off of herself, but she also wanted answers–answers that she could get from her two best friends. "But you have to tell me…" She said, using her best professional voice. "What has been happening while I've been gone? I can see from–"

"No! No! No" Dorme yelled, waving her hands back and forth. "We will have none of this today. Today is about you! We have to make sure you are okay!"

"Dorme." Padme groaned, "We don't have time for–"

"For you?" Dorme asked raising an eyebrow, "Padme. I thought I would never see you again! I only have time for you."

"Please Dorme." Padme begged, "I need to know something. Just one thing."

Dorme looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was biting her lip. It was a sign that would give away the fact that she was hiding something. The act, however, was in vain. She could not hide from Padme. They had known each other for too long. Padme immediately realized that Dorme was trying to hide something. She reached out to her best friend and urged her to look back at her. "What aren't you telling me, Dorme?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Dorme confessed lowly before turning back to Padme. "The Queen has commanded me not to talk unless–"

_BAM._

The doors of Padme's office swung open with brutal force, shaking the entire building. Jar Jar, although a loyal friend, left the two women alone in the center of the office as he ran for cover as an obviously pissed Sith Lord stormed into the Senator's office.

"We're leaving." Vader hissed as he paused in front of the two women.

"What!" Both women yelled in shock.

"We just got here!" Padme cried.

"And now we are leaving." Vader answered, highly annoyed as he turned to leave her office.

"No." Padme said, putting her foot down.

"What?" Vader ask icily, as he turned to face the young woman in disbelief.

"No." Padme repeated as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

A low growl resonated from Vader's chest and before anyone could react, Vader was across the room and grabbing the Senator. Padme felt as his gloved hand wrapped around her arm and grasped her tightly… too tightly for a flesh hand. He pulled her along as he walked, ignoring her own pleases, and Dorme's shouts of protest. Several others cried out in alarm at the sight of the infamous Sith Lord pulling along a beloved Senator, but that didn't matter. Nothing could stop Vader. As she continued to struggle, Padme felt his grasp tighten. The pressure on her skin was almost unbearable. She felt the metal hand and the leather that covered it form to her skin. It hurt, badly. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice; but she knew that she had to do something. Without thinking, Padme reached for his hand that encased her arm and tried to scratch free; but all she felt was coldness and solid metal.

_He has a mechanical arm!_ Padme's mind screamed. Knowing he had a mechanical arm was information that Padme could use to solve the mystery that was Darth Vader. It was a piece to the puzzle and if under different circumstances, she might have been ecstatic; but all Padme could think of was the pain.

The Senator stumble forward as the Sith Lord continued to drag her roughly through the halls of the Senate. She tried desperately to keep up with his long strides, but her small frame just couldn't accommodate for such giant steps. Her mind raced with ways of breaking his grip, of ways to free herself from him. Thousands of training practices during her time as the Naboo Queen came fresh into her mine as she formed a plan. She didn't think it would work, but she had to try. As she came near the exit of the Senate Building she readied herself for what she was about to do. She closed her eyes, counting down.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. On—_"Ahh!"

Before Padme could reach her count, Vader came to a sudden stop and released the Senator, but it was already too late. Padme stumbled over her dress and crashed to the Senate floor.

When she had steadied herself, she pushed herself off the floor and turned to make an escape. She had no idea where she would go, but she just had to get away…. She never got the chance. As Padme turned to make her escape, she came to a sudden stop before almost running into the chest of the giant Sith Lord. She was about to protest his treatment of her, scream at him for humiliating her, beg him to allow her to stay when his hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. Instantly, Padme's eyes went wide in terror and she began trembling, but didn't say a word. She only looked back at the darkness of the hood, imaging the face of the monster that was underneath.

He tightened his fingers around her neck, like a carnivore teasing the prey before the kill. Vader did not speak. He only remained silent, allowing the Senator to understand their predicament. Allowing her to understand the fact that the end of her life was within his grasp. The clock was ticking and not in her favor. Her time was running out.

"Don't tempt me, Senator." Vader threatened, death tingling on every word, "Because I will have no regrets."

"Lord Vader!" Dorme screamed moving to stand beside the Sith Lord before making her demand. "Let. Her. Go."

He didn't let go, nor did he acknowledge that Dorme had even spoken to him. His hidden eyes remained locked with the Senator's as they continued their wordless battle.

Dorme looked between the two figures before speaking again. "I have come to give my Senator this." She said as she held up a datapad, "The Queen has requested her to look over the files."

Padme broke away from his gaze to turn towards her friend, silently begging for help. Dorme nodded with her eyes signaling her protection of her best friend. Vader, however, remained motionless as his gaze remained on the Senator.

Padme silently begged for Vader to release her, but after a few moments it was obvious that he had no such plans. It was impossible to break the monster's grasp and there was nothing anyone could do about it… or so it seemed. Knowing that Padme was in distress, Dorme thought of ways how she could encourage the Sith to let go.

"Of course, the Emperor has already approved of this." Dorme added with a small smile. "We would never do anything without the approval of his Majesty."

To that statement, Vader instantly responded. He snorted loudly, making his distrust known. He could see through their plan. "We will see." He responded coldly.

And without another word, Vader released the Senator from his grasp and watched as she fell to the floor gasping for air. Dorme was immediately by her friend's side voicing her concerns, but all seemed well. Vader had not caused much damage besides frightened nerves and a few bruises. It could have been much worse and everyone knew it. When Dorme was satisfied with her friend's well being, they both looked up to see that the Sith had become motionless once again. Frozen in place. But Padme did not need words. She knew he was waiting, commanding her to his side. Wordlessly, Padme nodded to Dorme as she took the datapad from her hands. They both rose from the floor, hugging tightly before Padme turned away. Only then did Vader regain motion as he turned and walked towards the exit of the Senate, and Padme was forced to follow.

Vader and Padme sat in silence as the Sith steered his speeder through the Coruscant sky. It wasn't like Padme to hold her tongue, but the pain she felt through her body was dreadful. She could do nothing but concentrate on it. It was only when Vader commanded her to put on the blindfold that Padme acknowledged his existence.

"Oh? You're not going to do it for me?" Padme growled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I will if I have to." Vader responded emotionlessly.

"Y-you can't just lock me away forever!" Padme cried, finally turning towards the monster beside her.

"And why not?" Vader growled, as his head snapped towards her. The feeling of his gaze on her sent chills through her body and if she was not reminded of the monster that Vader was moments ago, she certainly was now.

"I- I just mean." Padme stammered, turning away from his intimidating glare. "I just need some human interaction."

"Am I not human?" Vader asked.

"I don't know!" Padme yelled, turning back to Vader. "Are you?"

Vader shifted in his chair, as his hands tighten over the controls of the speeder and his gaze moved back towards the traffic of the Coruscant sky. "That is none of your concern." He growled.

"Exactly!" Padme exclaimed, "I need a real human being. I have done nothing wrong during my time with you! Just allow me to return back to my home and to work–"

"No."

Padme wanted to scream. _He is so cruel. Does he enjoy making everyone suffer?_ "Lord Vader," she began again regaining he composure, "Just allow me to return home. Allow me to return to work full time. Allow me to have my life back! You may watch me–"

"I have more important things to do than watch a foolish girl play senator all day." Vader growled, once again cutting off any of her attempts to change his mind.

"Foolish girl play senator?" Padme growled, angered by Vader's comment. "Are you saying that a woman can't be a true senator? Are you just like Palpatine? Because let me tell you–"

"Senator." Vader growled in annoyance, "I did not mean to insult your gender and no, I am not like my Master. The Emperor is a fool to believe that all men are stronger than all women. So do not call me sexist."

"Then what did you mean?" Padme whispered as she turned away. She couldn't help but to feel small once again in his presence. He was so intimidating. He was so heartless. He was so… interesting.

_No! No! No! _Padme screamed at herself. _Stop thinking of him in that way! He just had his hands around my neck! He could have killed me!_

_But he didn't. _Her mind responded.

_Ugh! This is so confusing. _Padme didn't know what she wanted more; to jump out of the speeding speeder to her death below or to stay in the speeder to learn more about the mysterious monster beside her. Actually, she didn't know what to think anymore.

_ Don't get off topic! _She reminded herself. _What did he mean?_

When she received no answer, she turned her gaze back to Vader and realized that he was ignoring her. Immediately, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, and fell back into the passenger seat like a spoiled child. "It's not mature to ignore people." She growled.

Vader didn't miss a beat. "It's not mature to pout." He retorted.

Padme groaned, throwing her face into her hands. "Please, just allow me to–"

"No."

"How can you be like this?" She cried, unable to stop herself. She had so many questions and not enough answers. He was so confusing. Nothing made any sense. She just needed something. "You locked me in a room for weeks!" Padme shouted, "You stayed with me! You allowed me to return to work for five minutes! You almost strangled me to death–"

"If I was going to strangle you to death, you would know it, Senator." Vader interrupted. "Now put on the blindfold."

Without another word, Padme reached for the black fabric and tied it securely over her face. She wasn't sure if Vader trusted her or he just didn't care, but he set the speeder down without checking to see if the blindfold was secure. It seemed like a reckless thing to do, but Padme thought passed it. She listened as Vader got out of the speeder, before he came to her side and opened up the door. Fear washed through her as she remembered the feeling of his hand on her arm. Closing her eyes tightly behind the blindfold, she waited for the pain… but it never came. Instead, Vader softly grabbed her other arm as if knowing about the pain he had inflicted at the Senate. As relief flowed through her body, Padme allowed Vader to pull her along. She attempted to memorize the path he took, but failed. There were so many ups and downs, lefts and rights, lifts and doors. She was helpless.

So instead of focusing on the path, Padme closed her eyes and breathed in the man beside her. Even after everything he had done, his scent was still so soothing. His presence, at least when he wasn't "Darth Vader", was so comforting. When she was around him she felt safe and scared at the same time. _Why do I feel like this? _Padme asked herself. _Why is he so intimidating, but comforting at the same time? Why do I hate him… but… _

Padme felt a rough push on her back, motioning her to step forward. She did without question and after a few seconds heard the door close behind her. She wait in silence, making sure that he was truly gone; even though she knew in her heart that he was. She could feel the evidence around her. The room was not cold like it was when he was near. The air surrounding her was already less dark from his lack of presence. The sweet scent that she had come to love was all but vanishing from his lack of closeness. Hesitantly, she reached up for the blindfold and untied the tight bow. In her room she dropped to the floor, once again alone.

It had been hours since Padme had seen Vader and yet he was the only thing on her mind. She had done nothing since he had returned her to her room. She couldn't work. She couldn't talk. She couldn't eat. Of course, she was mad at him, furious even… but yet, all she could do was think about him. Millions of questions raced through her mind as she thought about the days' events.

What was wrong with him?

Was he still mad?

Would he harm her?

Would he even come?

Padme had no answers to her questions, but the fear sat deep in her belly. Fear that Vader would no come and leave her to be consumed by her nightmares. The only thing she could do was wait… and so she did.

Padme waited, watching the time inch towards Vader's arrival. The softness of the bed formed around her body, but still, Padme found no comfort. Her mind continued to race and her body refused to relax. _What is happening to me? _Padme thought. _What is happening to Vader?_

Time passed slowly and to Padme, it felt as if midnight would never come. But by the time it did, Padme almost wished it hadn't. Fear was beginning to consume her and there was nothing she could do about it. Padme heard the door to her room slide open and footsteps enter. She watched silently as the dark form of the Sith Lord circled the bed and moved towards _his _side. Padme leaned back into the mattress, a small sense of relief flowing over her, and she turned over so that her back was to Vader. She winced slightly as the pressure of her body pushed her bruised arm into the mattress. Shifting, she found a far less comfortable position that allowed her back to remain towards Vader. Like always, the mattress dropped, signaling that Vader was now again on her bed.

As always, they both laid in silence. Padme remained awake, trying to listen for a sign that there was a human beside her. A heartbeat or an intake of air, but she could only hear her own.

"You will be ready at eight every morning." Vader said breaking the silence and Padme was instantly shocked.

That was the first time Vader had spoken since the first night of coming into her room. There was no conversation involved in his actions. He never spoke to her at night, he only came, and left. That was it.

"That is…" Vader hissed, "Unless you do not want to return to work."

_Work! That's what he meant! He's allowing me to return to work!_

"I do!" Padme yelled as she shifted with joy. The tiny movement once again, caused a shock of pain to race through Padme's arm and she instantly quivered with pain.

"Are you in pain, Senator?" Vader asked, and Padme was alarmed to hear what sounded like concern in his voice.

"It's… It's just my arm." Padme said softly pushing her face deeper into the pillow. "Where you grabbed it." She added, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Vader remained silent for a moment before responding. "Perhaps, you should take the weight off of it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"That would require me to turn over." Padme said pulling her face away from the pillow so that he could again hear her clearly. "And that's against your rules. Remember?"

"Indeed." Vader responded before becoming silent for another long moment. "But perhaps," He began. "We could find a solution."

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Vader really just said that? She opened her mouth to question him, but stopped as she felt motion beside her on the bed. Moments later, he was next to her, demanding her not to move. She didn't and with a quick motion Vader slid the familiar black fabric over her eyes.

_The blindfold! _Padme's mind clicked. _I can't see with it on so I can face him._

Padme felt Vader settled onto his side of the bed and took that as her cue to move. Cautiously she turned over, making sure not to move too far into Vader's space. She nestled down quietly into her pillow, instantly feeling relief.

"Why are you breaking the rules?"

The words left Padme's mouth before she could stop them. She hadn't meant to say them aloud, but it had just happened. Not expecting a response, the tired Senator nuzzled into her pillow, making sure to hide from Vader.

He felt him move beside her, but he did not leave. "Think of it as an…." His voice was low, but still, he did not finish his sentence.

_Holy Sith! _

"An apology?" Padme asked quietly, but Vader did not respond.

Padme couldn't help but to smile to herself as she pulled the pillow tighter to her face. It wasn't exactly an apology, but it was all Vader could give. True apology or not, the meaning was there. He regretted hurting her and that was enough for Padme.

"Thank you." Padme whispered before she pushed farther into her pillow and drifted off into a calm, heavy sleep.

If only she could see the look in the eyes of the monster lying beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy hell…. You guys probably hate me…. I kept you waiting for over a month! Gosh, I am so sorry but did you miss me? I missed you! I didn't mean for this to take so long but real life caught up to me. Life, College, Disney Program, Family…. OMG THE LIST GOES ON AND ON! Anyways, I still have a few things for school to do but I promise I won't make you wait a full month! Feel free to give me inspiration so I update quicker! I'm interested to see what you guys think of this chapter! Let me know! Well, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Reviews please!**

**PS: Everyone can thank SilentDreams22 for kicking my butt into gear. She is the only reason you guys got the update this soon! **


	13. Chapter 13: Obi-Wan's Visions Begin

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Author's Note: No personal thanks this time… sorry guys, but thank you to all the readers that reviewed the story! I love knowing you are still reading the story and enjoying! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow! I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but now school is over so I am yours for two weeks… and then school starts again. FML. Anyways, I hope you will still read and follow! Thanks everyone! **

**~ Apologies for the short chapter, feel free to give me inspiration for Vader and Padme chapters coming up next! I'm begging. I just wanna know where you guys think this is going! Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Obi-Wan was not lost, but he still had no idea where he was. The place surrounding him was a mystery and familiar all at the same time. It was almost as if he had been to this place in another life, but no matter how hard he tried; he could not remember where he was. He knew only that wherever he was, it was a place that was filled with sorrow. There were bright flames before him that did not give off any light, but seemed to only add to the darkness. He looked around to the crowd that surrounded him, noting the familiar faces; the Emperor, Master Yoda, Maser Windu, Senator Amidala, and countless others. They were all in deep sorrow. They were all at a loss. _

_Instantly, the facts clicked within the Jedi's mind. He was at a funeral, but a funeral for whom? Obi-Wan tried desperately to see through the flames, to see the figure of the body that laid within; but when he heard a small cry resonated from beside him, he couldn't help but to stop. He looked down to the small boy that stood beside him. Obi-Wan knew that he had never seen this boy before in his life, but he couldn't stop his actions. Slowly he reached out his hand and placed it on the boy's small shoulder. The boy flinched slightly at the sudden touch before turning to face him. A pair of bright tear filled blues eyes met his gaze and no matter how hard Obi-Wan tried he could not look away. He could not explain it, but he felt such a deep connection for the boy before him. A connection he had never felt in his whole life, not even with his own Master, Qui-Gon. _

_The boy brought his small hand to his face, wiping away his tears. "What will happen to me now?"_

_Again, Obi-Wan could not stop his own actions. His hand tightened around the small shoulder. "The Jedi Council has given me permission to train you." Obi-Wan replied softly. "You will be a Jedi."_

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open as his body jerked upright waking him up from his slumber. His hands clamped onto the sheets that surrounded his body while his mind began to answer his unspoken question. _It was a dream. It was only a dream_… but was it? Obi-Wan disagreed with what his mind was telling him. What he saw did not feel like a dream, but he also knew that they were not memories. He had no recollection of that funeral or the small boy. It was all a mystery.

The pounding in Obi-Wan's head was becoming almost unbearable and when he failed to recover any answers within his mind, it only became worse. Tryimg to ignore the pain, the Jedi laid his head into his hands, calling out into the Force for an answer. The imagine of the small blued eyed boy was engraved into his mind making the dream impossible to forget.

After receiving no answer from the Force, Obi-Wan pushed himself up from the hard bed and quickly dressed. He needed answers and there was only one person that could help, Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan moved through the Rebel Base quietly, attempting to keep away from the early morning staff that would stop him. Thankfully, the few people that were awake did not seem to notice him and it was with great ease that Obi-Wan made it to Master Yoda's room without a signal stop. The Jedi Master thanked the Force when he felt the small Jedi Master's Force signature on the other side of the door, fully awake.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan knocked on the door softly before opening it and slipping into the room. The green Jedi Master sat on a small chair that was on the other side of the room. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed, showing that he was deep in meditation. Obi-Wan remained still, waiting for the Jedi Master to become aware of his presence.

"Something troubling you, there is, Obi-Wan." Yoda announced. The Jedi Master did not move or open his eyes, but Obi-Wan took his statement as permission to join him.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied as he crossed the room and took a seat before Yoda.

"Tell me."

Obi-Wan mirrored Yoda as he sat, allowing himself to feel the Force around him. He did his best to hide how much the dream had affected him, but he was sure Yoda already knew. "I have had a dream, I suppose a vision of sorts." Obi-Wan began. "In this vision, I am at a funeral with many others; such as you, Master Windu, Senator Amidala, and the Emperor. There is a crying boy beside me that I comfort. I tell him that he will become a Jedi. That I will train him."

Yoda's eyes opened as his hand rose to stroke his chin. "A connection, you feel with his boy?"

Obi-Wan nodded, almost embarrassed by the fact. He was not one to form connections with others or share such a fact with a great Jedi such as Yoda. Even talking to Master Yoda felt like a piece of himself was failing, like he was not the great Jedi he should be."

"Hmmmm." Yoda frowned as his hands folded together. "Careful, you must be, Obi-Wan. To attachments, connections lead. Attachments, the Jedi way, they are not."

The thought seemed absurd to Obi-Wan. He had felt a connection to the boy, but a formed attachment? No. He did not feel that. After all, he had never even met the boy or knew if he truly existed. He could not have an attachment to a boy that he never met or perhaps made up within his mind, "I understand, Master. But I did not feel I had an attachment to the boy, just…" Obi-Wan paused at a loss for words; he was not sure how he felt. Was Yoda right? Did he have an attachment to the boy?

"Hmmmm. Confused you are, Obi-Wan." Yoda stated.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan admitted. "This has never happened to me before. I feel that I did not see the future, but the past. But this past has never happened, I have no memory of this event."

"Telling you something, the Force is." Yoda nodded. "Listen you must."

"I understand, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan answered, "But is there nothing I can do?"

Yoda slowly shook his head, somewhat surprised that the usually wise and pacient Jedi had allowed such a vision to shake him. "Take time, these things do." Yoda responded. "Know this, you do."

Obi-Wan remained silent. He was not sure why he was acting so out of character, but something was wrong. The dream… the vision had awoken something in him, something he could not explain. "I felt such a connection to him, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said softly.

"The boy's Master, you were. Why you feel a connection, that is."

At Yoda's statement, Obi-Wan became even more confused. He tried his best to hide his emotions, but couldn't help the shock that echoed in his voice. "I'm the boy's Master?"

"You said it yourself, Obi-Wan." Yoda said as his long green finger pointed out, "You told the boy that, train him, you would. In the vision, the boy's Master, you were."

"I don't understand, Master." Obi-Wan admitted again, "How could I train him? The boy was far too old to become a Jedi."

"Far too old?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded. "He had to be older than eight standard years."

"Strange." Yoda agreed. "Too old, to begin training, he would be."

"In my vision, I did, however, tell the boy that it was the Council that gave me permission to train him."

A surprised look overtook the old Jedi Master's face before he quickly regained himself. "Interesting, this is." Yoda spoke softly, "Meditate on this, I must." He paused for a moment, deep in thought, before turning back to the younger Jedi in front of him. "Tell anyone about this, do not. Go, you can, Obi-Wan. Find you when I have answers, I will."

Obi-Wan rose and bowed to his Master, slightly disappointed. He had come to Yoda wanting answers but seemed to be leaving with more questions. Obi-Wan could not stop himself from turning back to Jedi, "Master Yoda?"

"Something more to say, you have?" Yoda asked.

"My apologizes, Master." Obi-Wan said softly, "But I must know. Does this mean that the return of the Jedi could be coming? That this boy will be a Jedi? That he may be the answer?"

Yoda remained silent, closing his eyes once again. Obi-Wan could feel the Force spiraling around the old Jedi Master and hoped that with the Force, Yoda would find answers.

It was after a great silence later that Yoda finally spoke again. "Very important, I sense that this boy is. But wait for more answers, we must. Come, I sense more visions will. For now, wait and mediate so that we may find answers, we must. Trying to help us, I feel the Force is."

Obi-Wan nodded as he bowed again to his Master, "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will be patient."

Yoda opened his eyes when he felt that he was once again alone in his room. Only then did he allow his face to become truly concerned. Obi-Wan was not once to become so frazzled with small visions or was he one to have trouble searching for answers. The younger Jedi could usually search the Force for his own answers, but he could not…. but neither could Yoda. The older Jedi had tried, just like Obi-Wan, to call upon the Force to help him, but nothing seemed to give. There were no real answers to the mystery of the boy or Obi-Wan's vision, but one thing was certain. The boy that Obi-Wan saw was…

the Chosen One.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Do you remember me?! Well… Where do I begin? Holy hell…. I apologize…You guys probably hate me…. I kept you waiting for over a month! Gosh, I am so sorry but did you miss me? I missed you! I guess I lied to you in the last update about not taking long. Oops. I'm sorry. But I told you to feel free to give me inspiration so I update quicker! Well I know this was short but please review! I'm interested to see what you guys think of this chapter as well if you have any ideas of why Vader was so pissed in the last one! Let me know! Well, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Conflicting Feelings

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Author's Note: No personal thanks this time, sorry guys, I promise I will write one next time! (I think I promised that last times, oops.) So everyone write good reviews! BUT I will say thank you to all the readers that reviewed the story! I know the last chapter was short but look! I made this one longer! (Over 6,000 words, yay!) As always, please review, I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow! Don't forget to favorite and follow! I love you all! Hope you enjoy!**

**~OH! And, for all of you that messaged me/reviewed about Obi-Wan's vision. No, this is not going to be a Time Travel Fanfiction and if you want one of those I suggest you go read Time Travel Redemption. (Yes, I am planning on updating that story soon.) Anyways, so please just be patient. I promise all will be explained!**

* * *

The next morning, Padme peeled open her eyes to see utter darkness… and was instantly confused. Recently, she had become accustomed to the darkness that resided with her four walls; after all it was Darth Vader's establishments; but this darkness did not feel like the usual blackness. It seemed to be darker than usual within her room, but her mind refused to piece together an answer of why. She was confused and disorientation due to the state her mind seemed to be in due to her long slumber. She tried to think, but sleep sounded like a more pleasant idea. Brushing away her confusion, Padme settled that maybe the darkness meant she could return to her much needed rest.

That was, until she remembered the cause of her lack of vision, the blindfold.

Instantly, memories of the night before flashed through her mind, reminding her of the strange events that had occurred. She remembered Vader's strange behavior, that he had entered her room but instead of remaining silent, he had somewhat apologized and told her that she could return to work.

_Work. I'm allowed to return to work!_ _Sith! How could I forget? _

Acting quickly, Padme untied the cloth and threw it onto her bed. She hesitated for a moment before opening her eyes, remembering the reason why she had put the material on in the first place. Darth Vader. Lord Vader was in her bed… or he had been. She was facing him. What if she was still facing him? What if he was still there?

_He won't be here! _Padme told herself trying to be rational. _He has never stayed here before. I have nothing to fear. I need to get ready!_

Frantically, she spun herself around to face the clock. 7:15. She had less than an hour until she had to be ready for work. It was going to be close, but she was sure she could make it. Refusing to be late, Padme ran to the fresher, making sure to grab a dress and undergarments before entering. She was not taking a chance of a reenactment with her earlier encounter with Vader after she had showered. The next time that happened, she probably wouldn't be as lucky. After that incident, she promised herself that she would always take clothes into the fresher, because if it happened again, she would surely die.

Pushing the memory to the back of her mind. Padme stripped down quickly and jumped into the shower. The water felt refreshing against her skin and when she began to wash herself, she welcomed the pleasant scent that reminded her of home. It made her feel at ease and peaceful. The scent almost could make her forget that she was in Vader's establishments and not in her apartment.

_Vader._

Again, the mystery of a man popped into her mind before she could stop it. It seemed like an all too common occurrence recently. Everything seemed to remind her of him. She had always been curious about the Dark Lord of the Sith, but this was becoming borderline obsession. It was almost as if he had taken control of her mind, making sure that he was always there. His imagine lived in every corner and dwindled in every thought. He was taking over her, bewitching her, body and soul, but she was beginning not to mind… at least, in some ways.

_Stop. This is dangerous, Padme. _She told herself, crushing what she was beginning to think. _You need to stop this. After all, remember what he did yesterday. _

The feeling of his metal grip around her arm made Padme shiver. His grip had been like Death himself starring her in the face. Not many people, if any, have been able to stand in Vader's clutches and live. She was lucky, but for how long? Rush Clovis was dead proof that even if a person survived Vader's wrath, the Sith Lord still took care of unfinished business eventually. She was just waiting in line; a very, very, very long line. To him, she was just another name on his shit list and he was just waiting for the command to kill her. It was fearful. It was painful. It was… hurtful?

She couldn't explain it, but something inside of her hurt more than the physical pain had. The pain of him grabbing her was overwhelming. His grip hadn't just hurt; it had burned. It was a pain that Padme had never felt in her whole life, but it did not stop there. Not only had she felt her own pain, but also through his touch, she had felt his annoyance, his anger, and the most sickening, his joy. He liked hurting her. He liked being feared. He liked being a monster. The thought was sickening. He enjoyed what he did. He liked hurting her. He wanted to make her suffer. She was nothing to him. She was just a silly girl. A stupid mission, a name on a list, unwanted baggage that he was just waiting to dispose of and would probably do so quite happily when given the chance.

At that thought something inside of her screamed in agony, but why? She didn't understand it. She knew he was a monster, she knew what he was capable of, but she couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Perhaps she was a fool to believe he was becoming accustomed to her, but it was just so hard to read him. He was a mystery to the Universe and an even bigger mystery to Padme. He could go from being civilized one minute to practically barbaric the next. He was extremely powerful with the ways of the Force. He was a mastermind when it came to battles and wars. He could kill without flinching. Inflict pain without gilt. He was the ultimate killing machine and she had not even begun to taste what he was capable of.

Padme couldn't help but shutter at the thought and unconsciously during her thoughts, her hand reached across her body to her bruised arm… but strangely there was no pain when she touched her skin. _That's impossible. _Padme knew the bruise couldn't be gone. It had just happened. It couldn't have healed already. It was, after all, a mark from Darth Vader, and due to his size and strength there was no way in Sith's Hell the mark could have even began to heal. If anything, the bruise should have been worse, but not gone. Padme twisted and turned in an attempt to see the bluish black part of her arm, but continued to fail. It just wasn't there!

_It's just not possible!_

Needing to see the proof, Padme began cleaning the soap off her body, before she jumped out of the shower and paused in front of the mirror. She looked at her arm through the reflection and could not believe her eyes. The bruise was gone! It was completely gone! There was no pain or even hint that there was even a mark there to begin with. _How is this possible? _Padme thought as her fingers trailed her skin in disbelief, but it wasn't possible. How could it be? How could it be possible that such a serious bruise could be gone in a matter of hours? Part of the answer seemed simple to Padme because only one being had that kind of power.

Darth Vader.

But what did he do and how did he do it? She didn't know, but frankly she didn't care. She had caught a glimpse of the clock and had already started to curse herself. Padme knew she would have to ask questions later. She just didn't have time. She would already be cutting it close. Padme tried to fix her hair into an appropriate hairstyle, but settled on just a simple braid. The style would be quick and easy with no chance of making Vader late… or so she hoped.

She was almost finished with her makeup when the door to her room slid open. She didn't bother turning towards the doorway, the drop of the room temperature told her who had entered. She waited for him to complain or scold her for not being ready… but it never came.

_He isn't saying anything… Could this really be Vader? Is he even still here?_

Cautiously, Padme turned to face where she thought Vader was standing and to her amazement he was there. He looked the same as always, cloaked and black. She could feel his announce from his gaze, but also something else. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost as if he was inspecting her. She could feel his hidden eyes traveling her body. It was an act that should have made her skin crawl, but it didn't. She wasn't repulsed. She was curious of his actions and somewhat nervous under his gaze, but not repulsed. She knew that she should be. She should hate the fact that Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, the Emperor's Right-Hand, Commander of the Imperial Forces, Heir to the Empire's Throne, and the murder of millions was looking at her like a piece of meat, but she couldn't stop him or her curiosity. This was not Vader's usual behavior. The Vader she knew would rudely ask if she was ready before perhaps pulling her to her feet and proceed to dragging her down the hallway. But he did none of those things.

Instead, he remained silent at the far edge of the room. Of course, he was still impatient and somewhat annoyed, but he did not voice it. He just continued to inspect her and Padme allowed him to. She told herself she only allowed him to do so because of his temper. Vader was not as forgiving during the day as he was at night. If she would scold him, the consequences were endless. The image of his hand around her neck instantly appeared in her mind and caused a shiver to run down her spine. No. She would make sure not to allow that to happen again.

Still, no matter how hard she tired to forget, the image remained.

"I– I'm almost ready." Padme announced turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup. Her voice was laced with fear and she was sure Vader could hear it. She hated how much he intimidated her. He hadn't even said a word and she could already feel his very presence overpowering her.

He did not respond, but he didn't have to. Padme felt his irritation heighten and the silence between them caused Padme's nerves to flare. "I swear I'm almost finished." Padme said nervously without turning her face away from the mirror.

"I didn't say anything, Senator." Vader replied.

Padme fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, knowing that it would not be an acceptable gesture to do to someone such as Lord Vader. She could only imagine what he would do to her if she were caught doing such a thing. Though, her gut told her that today she just might be able to get away with such an act. Not that she was willing to test her gut feeling correctness. She still thanked the Force that he was in what seemed like a good mood today, or at least so far. She quickly decided that she would not be the factor to change Vader's good mood onto a bad one, before she hurried along, finishing the rest of her makeup.

Moments later she turned back to the motionless Sith Lord, "I'm ready."

"Good." Vader said lifting his gloved hand to reveal the black fabric in his grasp. Padme was about to ask how he managed to retrieve the fabric off her bed when everything turned to darkness. In one swift movement Vader was beside Padme and putting the fabric over her eyes. When he was satisfied with the job, he grabbed gently onto the senator's arm. Padme was amazed by his gentleness. How could this Sith Lord, the murderer of millions have a gentle bone in his body? Who knew Vader was capable of being somewhat gentle? He held onto her, closer to her back, almost as if fearing to touch the spot of her arm where he had inflicted the now healed bruises.

"It's okay." Padme said timidly and instantly Vader paused. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She paused letting out a small laugh; "I suppose I should thank you for that."

Vader was silent for a long moment, before he made a sound that could only be described as a sort of snort. His grasp around her hardened immediately and his hand slide down to his usual spot on her arm. "Let's go." He growled, "You made us late." With all gentleness gone, Vader pulled Padme into the hall and in the direction of the lift to the speeders.

Much to Padme's dismay, she found herself once again covered by the blindfold while Vader flew through the Coruscant sky. She hated being blinded. It made her feel weak and powerless; something she didn't need help with while being in the company of Darth Vader.

In an attempt to clear her mind, Padme began to count, hoping that perhaps, she would be able to figure out how long it took for Vader to fly to the Imperial Senate building. _Perhaps, then I can figure out where Vader's establishments are._

Within a few seconds, however, Padme knew her attempt was in vain. She could feel by the way her body rocked back and forth in her seat, that Vader was not following any of the traffic laws and therefore the number that she would count would still leave her clueless.

_Why didn't I notice his driving before? _Padme thought as she felt her body shake violently. _Sith, he is going to kill us both. I'm going to die in this speeder and I don't even know where I am. _Her body shifted again causing her nails to dig into her seat. _Kriffing Sith Lord! How did I not notice this before? He drives like a headless nerf herd–" _

"My driving skills are perfectly fine, Senator."

Padme stilled. _He is listening to my thoughts!_

"Stay out of my head!" She snapped, angered that he had been listening to her thoughts. Did he not understand privacy? Did he have nothing better to do? Or even worse, how often did he listen in on her mind?

"I was not actively listening to your thoughts." Vader growled. "However, you are thinking them so loudly that they are impossible for me to ignore."

Padme couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. "Oh." She whispered, failing to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, oh." Vader agreed in annoyance.

Before Padme could respond with an apology, a small com signal echoed from beside her. She heard Vader shuffle as he retrieve the device from his cloak. She dreaded the thought that he possibly had taken his hands off the controls to retrieve the device, but knew not to voice her fear. He probably could hear her concern anyways.

"Vader." He growled.

"My Lord," A man's voice began, "I rescheduled everything that you have asked. All meetings are to be held at the Imperial Senate instead of the Imperial Military Base until further notice. Grand Moff Tarkin, however, has voiced his concern with this arrange–"

"I will deal with Tarkin." Vader snapped, "He will have to deal with the inconvenience, just as the rest of us will. Anyone that has a problem with this can meet the end of my blade. "

"Yes, my Lord." The man agreed.

Padme was somewhat surprised at how the man's voice did not seem phased by Vader's statement. _He must deal with this all the time. _

"Inform me if anything changes." Vader said simply before ending the communication.

It was silent for a few moments as Padme processed the conversation she had overheard. It seemed that Vader was actually quite busy and she was keeping him from his work. It had even come to the point that he was now moving his meetings so that he could stay to watch her… or so it seemed. She knew he hated the situation just as much as she did… probably even worse. She could feel his irritation and hatred during the conversation… but was it really due to her? Perhaps, it was just the Senate? She hoped so.

"You don't like the Senate, do you?" Padme asked before she could stop herself.

"It's a flawed system." Vader surprisingly answered automatically.

Padme suppressed her laugh and couldn't help but argue. "Flawed because of your friend, Palpatine." She growled. "If the Empire wasn't implace –"

"Then it would take twice as long for things to get done." Vader replied sharply.

Padme had to agree; he did have a fair point. The Republic did take long and had many flaws, but that still didn't mean an Empire was right for the Galaxy. "People don't always agree; that's why it takes time." She retorted, hoping he would see her point.

"That is why they are made to." Vader hissed.

A dictatorship. An Empire. Those words made her sick. They weren't right. "How is that right? People still don't agree, because they have freewill." Padme pressed on, refusing to quit, "They never agree, they are just forced to quiet–"

"Wrong." Vader snapped, his voice much deeper than before. "It is politicians that cause the process to become slow. People can agree. People want to live. That is a instinct that thrives within every living creature, but yet politicians sit in a box pretending they know every thought of their planet when all their planet wants is help and a solution."

Padme paused, highly offended. She should have known. Vader was a man of action. He was not a politician, nor was he civilized. He would never see it from her point of view.

"Living?" Padme laughed, trying to turn the subject back on him, "A man that takes so many lives; speaks about living like he knows so much."

"I've seen many beings moments before their death." Vader responded without missing a beat. "Only then does your true instinct for survival awaken."

Padme rolled her eyes, knowing she could not win against him, so she decided to return to her original question. "So it doesn't matter if the rule is Empire or Republic, you still don't like the Senate?"

"I despise politicians." Vader growled, "All of them."

"Palpatine is a politician." Padme retorted, trying to prove a point.

A low growled resonated from beside her that caused every single hair on her body to rise. "Did. I. Stutter. Senator." Vader said slow and darkly. "I despise politicians. Him included. I hate them all." He paused for a moment before leaning to close the gap between them. Padme could feel his face near her side and it sent chills down her spine. "Especially you, Senator."

His voice was dark and icy, in a way it had not been at his establishments. It frightened Padme and hurt her. She could feel the speeder begin its plummet and with that, Vader's mood. She could feel the cold darkness returning, surrounding its Master. Darth Vader was truly again sitting beside her.

She felt the speeder touch the ground and without warning; the blindfold was ripped from her face. She was gazed for a moment, caught off guard by the bright life, before she caught sight of Vader's fleeing form outside the speeder.

_What the hell? He can't do that to me! _Padme thought as a series of questions formed within her mind. _What just happened? How does he move so fast? Is just going to leave me? What is wrong with him?_

Jumping out of the parked speeder, Padme began to chase after him, trying to look as regal as possible while doing so. Thankfully for the small girl, Vader was moving slower than usual.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she settled into a jog beside him.

He did not answer. He just continued walking, acting as if he was alone.

Padme couldn't help but frown. _He's ignoring me!_

"Lord Vader," two troopers saluted as he walked by, but the Sith didn't bother with them either and Padme's frown immediately disappeared.

_He's ignoring everyone._

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to run away?" Padme cried, losing her breath as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

"Even I don't think you're that stupid." Vader responded without turning towards her.

Padme wasn't sure why, but she continued to pursue him. "So you're just going to leave me? You can't just walk away without saying anything!"

Vader paused and Padme had to jump back to avoid smashing into him. He turned to her and remained silent. Once again, Padme felt naked under his hidden gaze and was forced to look at the floor like a child that was being scolded by a parent for breaking the rules. In a way, she felt, that's exactly what he was doing.

"Have a nice day… somewhere else." Vader said finally breaking the silence. It was a rude comment, but immediately Padme couldn't help but smile. That was her Vader, the cocky, arrogant, annoying Vader… not the angry, dark, cold Lord of the Sith.

_My Vader? Did I really just think that? No. No, I didn't._

Padme raised her face from the floor to see that Vader had not moved, but was once again watching her. It seemed like hours passed before either of them moved again. It was Vader that broke first, slightly shaking his hood before turning away from her. "Now go to work, Senator." He commanded. "I trust you know the way."

Without another word, he quickened his gait, making it impossible for Padme to follow and within moments, Padme was left alone.

_What the hell just happened?_

She didn't know, nor did she want to. She only knew that she had to stop this. Vader was the enemy and she had to stop acting like such a naïve girl. She wanted to make Bail proud, wherever he was. She was the last leader of the Rebel Alliance left within the Imperial Senate and she might as well try to do something about that.

A few minutes later, Padme arrived at her office. Only, no one was there. Not a single soul. No troopers. No guards. No delegates. No representatives. No Dorme. No Jar Jar. She was alone… and instantly her mind became frazzled.

_Where are they? What happened? What if something is wrong? Where are they? What happened? What if something is wrong? Where are they? What happened? What if something is wrong? Where are they? What happened? What if something is wrong? Where are they? What happened? What if something is wrong? Where are they? What happened? What if something is wrong? _

_STOP. _She screamed at herself. _Calm down. You can't lose your mind… not yet._

Padme tried to not over think anything. There were thousands of probable explanations for why none of her staff was in her office… but still; she couldn't ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong. She couldn't ignore the fact, but she could not dwell on it either.

_There is nothing I can do. _Padme told herself. _Not at the moment anyways, I just have to wait. I can ask Vader when he returns, but I don't even know if anything is wrong yet. I'm sure someone will show up with answers. _

So, it was with a heavy heart that Padme closed her office doors and filed through the many datapads that laid on her desk, trying to get her mind away from the subject of her missing staff. That was until her com went off. Glancing at it, she immediately groaned. She knew she should have contacted the Queen the second Vader had left, but she lacked the time or courage to make such a call. Contacting the Queen had actually been the farthest thing from her mind. Over the past few weeks she had been too concerned with herself, Vader or now her staff to even think about anything else. Her mind seemed to be turning into mush.

Taking a calming breath, Padme calmed her nerves. She knew that it was likely that the Empire was now tracking every little thing she did, and no doubt this very communication. She had to be calm and not give anything away. If she did, she had no doubt she would met the real power of Darth Vader's wrath.

Trying to look as normal as possible, Padme answered, making sure her senator's mask was perfectly in place. The image of the Queen formed itself before her, and she quickly bowed her head in respect for her Queen. "Your highness."

Queen Jamillia sat upon her throne, staring at her with a similar mask upon her face, but unlike Padme's, her mask was not flawless. There was slight concern in her eyes that she was not able to hide, but the Queen still acted as if nothing was wrong. "Senator Amidala," she greeted, "It is wonderful to see you back to work and looking so well."

Padme forced a smile over her features, gesturing to the woman on the screen. "Yes, and I believe I must thank you for that."

"There is no need." Queen Jamillia spoke sternly, "It is not right for the Empire to hold you…" The Queen paused as her face became slightly harder, "After all, Naboo has never and will never support the Rebellion. Our allegiance is and always will be with the Empire."

The Senator gritted her teeth before once again forcing a fake smile. "Emperor Palpatine was only trying to protect me, your highness." Padme lied, knowing that her and the Queen both knew the truth. "He made that much clear when I was first taken into custody. He was even kind enough to appoint Lord Vader as my protector.

"You have been with Lord Vader?"

Those words together made Padme's heart race. She hated those words together, but also was strangely… _No. No. No. Don't even go there, Padme. _She has been _living _with Lord Vader, but she has not _been _with Lord Vader. Nevertheless, Padme nodded. "Lord Vader has been every so kind to take care of me for these past few weeks."

The other woman nodded and Padme saw something flash in her eyes. More concern? Pity? Fear? The emotion was somewhat unreadable. "And I take it, Lord Vader was…" The Queen paused, looking over Padme suspiciously before continuing, "Appropriate?"

Padme frowned at the Queen's question, not understanding what her highness could possibly be asking… when suddenly, it clicked. She too, thought Vader had raped her and instantly Padme flushed. "No!" Padme answered too quickly. Followed by her blush deepening, after she realized her mistake. "I mean yes! I mean…" At that moment Padme wanted to crawl under her desk and never be seen again. The embarrassment! She took a deep breath trying not to stumble over her words. "I am sorry, your highness," she said, forming her mask back into place. "I… I just have had much to deal with over the past few weeks, but Lord Vader has been a perfect gentleman and a fine protector. Always appropriate."

It wasn't a total lie.

The Queen was silent a moment, clearly disbelieving what she was hearing, before she nodded anyway. "I see."

"I should have contacted you sooner with my whereabouts." Padme began, before the Queen could ask her further questions. "I owe you a great deal of apologies and-"

The hologram before Padme began to flicker, before forming perfectly back into place and man's voice echoed from the throne room behind the Queen. "Your Majesty, we have successfully blocked the Empire. The communication is clear for 60 seconds."

Padme couldn't help but allow her mask to break as he eyes widened in disbelief. Had she heard them right? Had Naboo really blocked the Empire from their communication?

The Queen replied her thanks before turning back to Padme. "We don't have much time." The Queen stated quickly, "We have blocked the Empire out, but only for a few seconds. We must act quickly or there will be hell to pay. What is happening? What can you tell us?"

"I'm not sure." Padme admitted breathlessly still in complete shock. She couldn't believe any of this was real. "I am Vader's prisoner, but he does not torture or touch me. I have hardly even seen him during my time with him." Again, it wasn't a total lie, but she surely wasn't going to tell the Queen the truth.

_Yes, I've been sleeping with Lord Vader. Not sex, just sleeping. You know, nightmares? He helps. _Kriff, she could imagine their faces.

"So it was not a lie that he has treated you well?" The Queen asked, drawing her back to the conversation.

She shrugged. "As well as Darth Vader can."

The Queen nodded, knowing that there was not enough time to push for further information, "We will conducting a rescue mission as soon–"

"You can't risk anymore troops!" Padme yelled. "The Rebellion is already crumbling as it is!"

"No troops." The Queen replied shaking her head, "We have Master Jedi that have come to help, but we must know where they are keeping you incase they do not allow you to return to work permanently."

"I'm not exactly sure." Padme whispered. She hoped the sounds outside her door were only her imagination. "I've just been told its Vader's establishments."

"Any clue is good enough." The Queen responded quickly, "I have had numerous files sent to your datapad; the one that was given to you yesterday. They are all in the Naboo Queen secret code that we have all learned during our time as Queen. The Empire will not suspect a thing. I'm also requesting that your astromech droid be returned to you immediately. I have had Dorme equip him with –"

At the sound of her best friend's name, Padme couldn't help but to interrupt her Queen. "Dorme?" She screamed, "She is alright?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes. Jar Jar and Dorme have been sent back to Theed. We are working on returning them."

_Oh, thank the Force! _Padme breathed a sigh of relief, "Is that where the rest of the Naboo staff and delegates are?

The Queen paused, a bewildered look upon her face. It was a look that made Padme's heart drop. "Th–they didn't tell you?" The Queen asked in disbelief.

"Tell me what?" Padme asked softly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Padme…" The Queen whispered softly before she breathed in sharply, "They're dead."

A gasp escaped the young Senator as her hands flew to her face. _No._

"The Empire has extinguished them." The Queen continued, "I received the documents yesterday about them being traitors to the Empire. There is nothing I can do. I have news that Vader himself has made it his personal duty to kill every name on the petition list. Naboo delegates were at the top."

"Everyone?" Said in disbelief, "Everyone is dead."

This couldn't be happening.

"It's complicated." The Queen explained, "But all Naboo personnel with the exception of Jar Jar and Dorme are all but gone."

_Why? Why had he spared them? Why did he spare me? They are all dead!_

Padme couldn't help the tears that began to fall down her face. "Oh Sith…." She cried, "They're dead."

"We don't have time." The Queen growled, "We will grieve their loss when this war is over!"

"They're dead because they helped me!" Padme snapped back. Even in her time as Queen of Naboo she had a hard time accepting the death of others. Whenever anyone died for her, she felt responsible, just as she did now.

"They are dead because Palpatine and Vader are in charge!" The Queen screamed, "Don't lose your mind, Padme. We need you."

Padme tried to control herself and eventually succeeded, but her mind unlike her tears, wouldn't stop. "Is my family alright?" She questioned frantically. "Are they alive?"

The Queen nodded, "Your family is fine, only worried for you."

_Thank the Force. They are fine…. but for how long? They must have signed the petition! He will go after them too!_

The sound of footsteps nearing Padme's office door caused both women to freeze.

"They're coming." The Queen announced in a lowered voice, "I will try to contact you soon. Act as if the communication went dead."

Padme did not have time to respond before a dozen clone troopers burst through her office doors just in time to see…

Nothing.

To them, she was alone, standing in the middle of her office. Padme glanced from trooper to trooper just as they did the same to her; but she had only one thought on her mind.

_Where the kriffing hell is he? _

She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be near him. But she wanted him here. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to beat him. She wanted– Where was he? How could she be breaking the rules and Vader not be there to punish her? It didn't make sense. He was the one that was supposed to be watching her, but yet, he had left her alone. There should be consequences, but yet, her punisher was nowhere to be seen. That was not like Vader.

The clone troopers surrounded her, asking questions that she did not catch. Her mind was too far-gone. Just like everyone she had ever worked with within the Senate… gone. It took the troopers a few more minutes to realize she was not going to answer. She was too far-gone as well. Gone.

One of the troopers began to push her towards her desk and she complied without hesitation. She needed to sit. The world seemed to be spinning. Nothing seemed to be real. Her mind seemed to be gone. Just like everything else. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. She couldn't comprehend what was going on around her.

She did, however, catch one thing… one sentence of one trooper jogging into the room as he paused near his Commander.

"Lord Vader is on his way, Sir."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE let me know! What do you think is going on? Confusing? Or Easy? Ohhhhh what's going to happen next? I can't wait! Can you? Get ready because some stuff is going to be changing between our two lovebirds soon…. Well… I hope! Do you? Anyways, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Reviews please! You know I love hearing from you!**

**PLEASE READ THIS: So the next chapter is partly in Vader's POV, but a lot of you have been messaging me about what pissed Vader off so badly and wanting more of his side of the story… Well, I kind of hope you got the hint in this chapter BUT if you guys tell me, I'll add more Vader's POV to the chapter so we can backtrack a little! That way you get to see what Vader was thinking during this chapter as well! Just let me know! Thanks guys!**

**PS: I hoped this chapter made up for my previous short one!**


	15. Chapter 15: Vader's Confusion

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't. Though I'm happy I did get to talk to some of you!) Please forgive me if I spell your usernames wrong…. I didn't mean it! And as promised since I haven't been writing the thanks for the past few chapters… I thanked everyone! YAY!**

**hateme101: I'm glad when I can catch people off guard! And I hope this chapter gives a little insight to your question!**

**JoieMaris: I tried to make this chapter longish too! I hope you like Vader's POV. And get ready for the Vader/Padme chapter coming up next!**

**Lilumconvallium: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

**marthakun95: Updated! Hope you like it!**

**AngelDesaray: Oh, how your reviews make my day. I'm sorry I left it off there, I really am. I kinda left this chapter end like that too, but please don't hate me! Just enjoy!**

**Rhea – 1948: I love you too! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Iskandar06: I feel you with the cliffhanger. I hate them too…. But ohhhh… how I love writing one!**

**ILDV: Thank you!**

**Variety Fanfictions: You're Welcome! You're Welcome! You're Welcome! You're Welcome! You're Welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much! And I hope this lives up to expectations! But you might have to wait for the next chapter to totally find out! Oh, and please don't break your finger! Just enjoy and be addicted! Thank you again sooo much! **

**GalaxyPink: Thanks! And due to your comment, I think you may enjoy this chapter!**

**finnickisalive: HAhahaha well, I can say that something is screwing up his mind! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DVNIKKI: This chapter really doesn't answer your questions, but it does clue to them! So you can be the judge! Anyways, glad you're enjoying the story! I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Vivss: I totally feel you about rereading! I just had to reread the whole story to make sure everything was right! What can I say? I'm terrible! Anyways, hope you continue to enjoy!**

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE: I'm glad this made up for the short one! I'm sorry that I left you wanting more, but I hope this helps! **

**Cat Eyes in The Night: I'm not giving anything away! But Vader already lost his one arm… so I don't know :p I guess you'll have to keep reading!**

**vaskersondeck: I'm glad you liked the chapter and pointed out my grammar! I try my best to watch out for that, but what can I say? I'm human! **

**Lady Sakia: I'm glad I put you at the edge of your seat! I tried the undo Vader, didn't really work so I hope you still like this! Enjoy!**

**SilentDreams22: Okay. Okay. I know this chapter isn't Vader/Padme, but it does clue! So I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the next chapter that is Vader/Padme! Oh and I swear I'm not ignoring you. I just haven't gotten any time to respond! But I will!**

**RainGirl9: Vader got a good look? I'm afraid you won't know till later! ;) I'm glad you're picking up other details to the story as well! And as for all of his anger, you won't know that all till later. Righ now our poor Vader is just a bit pissed and confused**

** : Aww the perfect fanfic? You're too kind! And don't worry, I'm not revealing all of Vader's secrets! I'm going to keep you guessing!**

**Guest that asked about Vader being in the suit: He is suitless. How I imagine him is how Anakin looked in Episode 3 with his hood up and looking all badass. For this story, I just have the hood pulled over his head farther and apparently made everyone have bad eyesight…. But hey! It's my story and I can do whatever I want… so deal with it! Lol! Hope that helps!**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could! I love knowing you are still reading the story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**If I missed anyone, you probably reviewed after I wrote this and I'm terrible about going back so… I am so so so sorry! BUT please know that your review is very special to me and I hope you continue to read and review! **

**Author's Note: Just so every knows! I did change a few characters around for this chapter, it was for the sake of knowing people in the story! I know its not right, but just work with me! And as promised, I got Vader to start killing again. I know a lot of you were annoyed I took that away! Sooo thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first time in many years that Vader felt preoccupied during a meeting… and it was all because of her. _That damn senator._ The thought enraged him. He hated being like this. Preoccupied. The word itself sickened him. Usually, he would kill others for this sort of behavior. A preoccupied mind lead to mistakes, mistakes meant imperfections, and anything less than perfect was not tolerated within his ranks. Darth Vader's ranks were flawless and he would do whatever means necessary to keep them that way.

_Like pay attention to a meeting!_

He growled inwardly at his thoughts. It seemed like such a simple task, but yet, impossible. Military meetings were something he usually enriched himself in, after all, he was the Supreme Commander of the Empire's Imperial Forces. Normally, he would lead the meeting and not allow the idiots in the room to run free. What did they know, that he didn't? Nothing. They were fools that couldn't even control a simple meeting without his direction. During his meetings, his goals were clear, his rules were set in stone and his commands were final. He would tell of his plans to expand the Empire, exterminate existing Jedi, and crush the Rebel Alliance without interruption. If anyone dared to disagree with his orders, they would meet their end by his hand. It was simple. It was effective. It was flawless. Three things he admired… but not today.

Today, he found himself silent, not even listening to the others bicker before him. Which was something he never allowed. Bickering was pointless. It reminded him of politicians. Politicians were not in charge here. Only he was. He always had control of his ranks, even when he was _preoccupied_. He was busy, not dead. Unlike others in this position, he was still aware of what was going on around him. He could feel the generals' and military leaders' reluctance to speak without his input, their fear of his disagreement, and their nervousness due to his silence; but he hardly cared. He knew they weren't stupid enough to ask and if they were, he would end them.

_End them. _Now that was a satisfying thought. He hated every middle-aged man in the room… but not as much as he hated her.

_Senator Amidala. _

He had to get her out of his head. That much was clear. She was dangerous. She was a demon–_No._ She stood for everything he was against, so they could not be the same. She was his torture, but not a demon. She was not hellish, nor was she evil. He was. He lived in Hell, he enjoyed his Hell; she was only locked in with him. He was the demon. She was an angel. They were two conflicting figures that paths should have never crossed. Good vs. Evil. Dark vs. Light. Demon vs. Angel. Sith vs. Senator. They were meant to destroy each other… and it seemed at the moment that the senator had the upper hand.

_But the darkness always prevails. The Darkside is stronger. Isn't it?_

Vader tightened his fists underneath his sleeves as he fought the urge to start pacing the room. He hadn't had such an urge in a very long time. Not since he was a boy… when he was someone else. Moving always brought him comfort. It was a way of escape; to release energy and conflict that was building up inside him. It helped him think and resolve issues. It was a habit that he had been forced to break during his training, but it seemed that old habits die hard.

_Comfort? Old habits? Am I becoming weak?_

Vader frowned. He was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. He could not afford luxuries. Luxuries were weaknesses and he was not weak. He was not allowed to be preoccupied. He was not allowed comfort. He was not allowed to pace. He was skilled, motionless, intimidating, and feared. Just the way his Master had trained him to be. He was no longer _that_ boy who had a habit to pace to remain calm. He was Darth Vader, and Lord Vader did not have habits.

That was, until _she _arrived… the angel that he loathed.

What was it about her that made him so frustrated? What was it about her that made him so confused? What was it about her that made him want to strangle the life force right out of her? Why did she affect him so deeply? She was under his skin, stuck in his mind, and in his every waking thought torturing him. She did something to him. Something no one had ever done before, but he couldn't explain it. Nothing made sense.

When had he ever protected someone? When had he cared about the pain or suffering he inflicted? When had he healed anyone apart from himself? When had he done a deed when there was nothing for his gain in return? Never… expect for her.

_How does that make sense?_

He wanted to kill her, but yet, he protected her against others. He wanted to break her, but did nothing when he had the chance. He had negotiated with her. He had stayed with her. He had healed her. The list was endless. Why?

He didn't know.

He was losing it. He knew that. From a young age, Vader was taught not to care about anything or anybody. Only himself. He had no feelings. He had no conflict. He had no guilt. He did not care… but oh how he cared to see that imperfection on her perfect skin; an imperfection that he had caused. The moment he saw it, he knew he had to get rid of it. So he had healed her. Once she had fallen asleep, he removed his glove and had touched her. Skin to skin. A feeling he had not felt in so many years. It had only been for a second, but it was enough. He had never touched anyone just for the sake of it. He couldn't even remember the last time he had touched a person without his glove, but it felt… good. The feeling of his flesh against hers released something in him. Something he couldn't explain.

He tried to tell himself it was just human contact, something he had deprived of since his youth. Never had he been touched skin to skin, nor had he ever _socialized_. Not till recently. The only human contact he received while in the care of his Master was pain and torture. When he became an adult, not much changed. He was tortured when his Master was displeased. He was kept away from the press and public's ravenous eyes. He remained isolated, only used when needed, and only met with others when absolutely necessary. He became a monster, an evil ghost that was no longer human. He was better than that. He was a Sith Lord, too powerful and monstrous to be considered a human.

Darth Vader accepted long ago that he would never be considered human again. He was too far down his path to ever return, nor did he want to. He was well on his way to achieving everything that he had ever dreamed. It was only a matter of time before he lost the baggage that was holding him down… his humanity, or at least the small amount that was left. Part of the young boy he used to be still remained within him. He knew that as well. The boy was in the deepest corners of his mind. The boy gazed back at him every time he saw his reflection, the blue eyes, the tan skin, or the dark blond hair. It all reminded him that he was still human, that he was still a slave... but soon every trace of that boy would burn and his Master's vision of the true Darth Vader would rise from the ashes. Soon, he would truly become a monster. Soon, he would lose everything about him that reminded him of that boy. Soon, he would be a true killing machine and no one would be able to stop him. He would be the true, Darth Vader.

"Good Afternoon, Gentlemen." Grand Moff Tarkin announced as the he entered the room, interrupting Vader's thoughts. "I'm afraid my meeting with the Emperor ran a bit over," Tarkin continued, as he made his way around Vader towards his seat, "you have my deepest apologies."

At the mention of the Emperor, every man in the room tensed, except Vader. He didn't care where Tarkin was or how invincible the man believed he was. No one was late to his meetings especially while he was in this sort of mood.

"Perhaps, you should not schedule conflicting meetings." Vader replied darkly causing all eyes in the room to turn in his direction.

Tarkin laughed lightly, "Calm now, Vader."

"Calm." Vader repeated, turning the word to ice as it left his lips.

_I was calm. Not anymore. _

The simple word was laced with coldness and clued on how close Vader was to his breaking point. Even Tarkin looked away from the Sith Lord, in fear that he had pushed his limits to far. He had. The monster within Vader screamed, scratching to be released. He wanted nothing more but to kill the man before him. No one had the nerve to laugh at him. The only reason why the man was still alive was because the Emperor saw potential in him. Vader did not. The man was a fool, just like the Emperor. Vader hated both men with an almost equal passion. They were both fools that were drunk on technological power.

It was silent for a moment before Vader's head snapped towards Tarkin. The man's thoughts were screaming in the air, broadcasting loud and clear. Vader heard every single word and it enraged him.

_Tarkin is a fool that has forgotten his place._

"You'd be wise not to upset me." Vader growled after hearing all of Tarkin's thoughts, "I am still the Heir to the Empire and I would hate for you to be gone once I take the throne."

"For now." Tarkin growled back knowing Vader's words were pure sarcasm.

"Is that so?" Vader asked amused. He knew the reason for his Master's favoritism towards the man, but the link between him and his Master was true. His Master had his reasons for Tarkin and once the man fulfilled his use, it would be the end of him.

"Yes." Tarkin spit, turning his gaze back towards Vader. "You cannot handle that I am becoming the favorite, Vader. You're losing your edge. You're not as useful as you once were. I am soon going to achieve everything you couldn't. The Empire will soon be mine."

Vader wanted to laugh, hard. The man before him was an idiot that did not value his life. If he did, he wouldn't be picking a fight with a Sith Lord.

_The man is more a fool than I thought._

"The favorite?" Vader laughed darkly as he neared Tarkin, "The only reason the Emperor is showing such a great deal of interest in you is because I do not share his optimistic opinions of his Death Star."

"And that's why you're a fool." Tarkin snapped, "The Death Star will be the most powerful weapon in the Universe. Nothing will be able to stop it."

"I agree." Another voice yelled from the far end of the table. Vader recognized the voice as Admiral Ozzel, another fool, but he did not turn away from Tarkin's gaze. "The Death Star is the most powerful force in the entire Galaxy." Ozzel continued, "It is the ultimate weapon! It is unchallengeable."

Vader's annoyance was beginning to challenge his anger; both were steaming, rising with every passing moment and boiling through his veins. The men around him were all fools that had no sense of the Force or had any business being in his presence. Tarkin was the worst of them all. The men before him were all about machines and technology. They did not care for their troops or regiments. They only cared about what weapons their troops would be equipped with. They did not understand that strength, skills, and planning won battles, not weapons. However, blasters and troopers were the farthest thing from Tarkin's mind. It seemed the Death Star was the only thing Tarkin or the Emperor could think about. The moon-sized, battle space station had just begun construction and both, the Emperor and Tarkin, believed it was the key to keeping the Empire alive forever. Vader, however, thought different. He had always had a fascination with machines, so he had a great deal of knowledge concerning technology. He knew that every machine had a weakness. There was never an exception to the rule, and usually the larger the machine, the larger the weakness. No one knew of the Death Star's creation, besides the creators, builders, and high Imperial leaders; but it was only a matter of time before the word was out. Soon even the Rebels would know of its existence and would stop at nothing to destroy it. The Death Star was like all other weapons before it. It would be big, bad, and powerful, until someone exploited its secrets and it was destroyed. It was only a matter of time.

Vader slowly backed away from Tarkin, allowing himself to scan the room before he locked eyes with his next target. "The only reason you agree, Ozzel." Vader snapped, turning back to the situation unfolding before him, "Is because you two are in this together. Tarkin promised you second hand in command if he was to become Emperor."

Hearing Vader's words, Ozzel immediately paled before melting into his seat under the Dark Lord's hidden stare.

_The coward. Did he really think I didn't know?_

"As for the Death Star," Vader continued, "I wouldn't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a city, a world, a planet, or an entire system is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"The Force." Ozzel sneered as he regained his strength and returned to his original color. "Don't try to threaten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. You forget that the Jedi too had a sad devotion to that ancient religion; but you still destroyed them. The Force did not help the Jedi escape extinction. The Force did not tell them of their future. The Force will also be your undoing because the Force is nothing compar–"

Ozzel's hands flew to his throat as he felt a server pressure crushing his windpipe. Before him, Vader stood with an outstretched hand, clasping the air tightly. The man's eyes bulged as he began gasping for air and turning a deathly shade of blue.

"I find you're lack of faith disturbing." Vader said simply, enjoying the sight before him.

"This bickering is pointless!" Tarkin screamed in distress, "Vader release him."

Vader didn't move. He was not Tarkin's slave.

"Vader!" Tarkin repeated.

"Don't worry, Tarkin. You'll have your turn." Vader said sarcastically, "But I wouldn't worry, I've recently been told I lost my edge."

Tarkin did not respond, he only watched on helplessly as the life drained from the choking man in the room. Within minutes, Ozzel's lifeless body slide out of his chair and onto the floor, but no one dared to move. They all knew he was dead and they would be next if they pushed Vader's anger.

"Good." Captain Needa spoke up, turning way from the dead body and towards Governor Tarkin. "Now that _most_ of the trash as been disposed of. May we return to business?"

Tarkin ignored him. He remained silent, looking back and forth between the Sith Lord and the lifeless body on the floor. "You think you're so powerful, Vader. But you're not. You will always be the Emperor's slave."

Instantly, Vader's anger exploded as stalked towards a new prey. Tarkin. "You should hold your tongue," Vader threatened, "before you lose that right as well."

Tarkin laughed loudly. "You can't kill me, Vader." He said as he rose from his spot at the table and stood fearlessly before the Sith Lord. "You have your commands from the Emperor himself. He needs me alive. You're powerless against me."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Vader replied smoothly causing Tarkin to recoil.

Vader ignited his lightsaber, twirling the red blade in his grasp as the crowd before him could do nothing but watch. They were cowering with fear as they felt the monster within the Sith Lord come to life. The darkness was surrounding them and the coldness froze them in their seats. They were helpless and at Darth Vader's mercy. He moved too quickly for anyone's eyes to follow, but they all saw the flash of red that was followed by a loud scream.

In the next moment, Tarkin was on the floor, shivering in a small pool of blood. No one dared to help him. They were too scared or in shock to move. Vader's wrath was running wild and the living men refused to be next.

What seemed like eternities passed by, but no one moved. A lone general, General Veers, searched the room for any sign of the Dark Lord, but could not find him. It was almost as if Vader had disappeared into thin air. With great caution, Veers rose from his seat and knelt down next to the shaking man. From the amount of blood pouring through Tarkin's hands, General Veers knew that the damage had been inflicted near Tarkin's mouth, but he could not see the wound. He attempted to pull Tarkin's hands away from his face to see the damage that the Sith had inflicted, but Tarkin refused to move his hands.

"Tarkin." General Veers said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you hurt?"

No reply.

"Tarkin." General Veers repeated, shaking the man gently.

"He won't be able to answer you, General." Vader announced causing every man to freeze once more.

"W–Why? My Lord?" General Veers stuttered, trying to control his fear as he looked up at the newly returned Sith Lord.

Vader was silent for a moment, dwelling in the fear that lingered within the room. He wanted to create more. So he did.

"Sith got his tongue."

At Vader's statement, a sop escaped from Tarkin as his hands fell from his face. The man tumbled forward, sobbing loudly, giving all men in the room a view of what exactly Vader had done to him. Tarkin's mouth was filled with blood and the man was unable to speak. Gasps escaped the men's mouths as more fear rose into the air.

Vader had cut out his tongue.

"Oh, Force!" General Veers cried, falling backwards onto the ground.

Vader smiled as he looked around the room at the cowering men, pleased at what he had done. He was feared. He was respected. He was in charge. No one would dare start a rebellion within his ranks again. His work was done. "You are all dismissed." Vader said as he turned away, "We will continue this meeting at a later date."

And with that, he left without another word. He felt instantly satisfied at his deed. Fear, pain, and death were once again returning to his life, the only three constant things that ever remained in his life. It felt… satisfying. The power was racing through his veins. He did not feel weak or human. He felt above all. He felt invincible. He felt like his usual self. Darth Vader.

_Finally, I can be alone. _

Almost immediately after his thought, a trooper was by his side following him down the hall.

_I spoke too soon._

"Lord Vader." The trooper saluted.

"What is it, trooper?" Vader asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"We have a situation."

Vader clenched his teeth, silencing the groan that was about to escape him. This was just what he needed, another situation. He didn't need this. Not now. What could have possibly happened that required his personal appearance.

"What sort of situation?"

"Concerning Senator Amidala, my Lord."

Vader paused his anger already beginning to re-boil. Of course it was involving her. It had to always involve her. Vader knew if he didn't want to snap her neck earlier, he certainly did now. She couldn't just behave while he was gone? There was no doubt in Vader's mind that she deliberately trying to torture him.

"Well?" He pressed on, waiting for the trooper to expel more information.

"A communication from her planet was approved, under Emperor Palpatine's orders, Sir." The trooper informed, "During the communication, our surveillance went dead, but the communication line remained."

Vader pushed back his anger about allowing a communication to occur without his approval. He didn't have time for this foolishness. He didn't have time for anything concerning Senator Amidala. He had other priorities.

"Get to the point, trooper!" Vader snapped.

The clone beside him hesitated, fearing to inform his fearless leader of their situation. "W– We think that we were hacked, Sir."

"Hacked!" Vader yelled angrily, but it was more at himself than at the clone trooper beside him. How had he not felt such a disturbance in the Force? Had he really allowed himself to become so preoccupied that he had not felt it? His anger again, began to boil as his thoughts began to race. He just couldn't make sense of it. If his military technicians were hacked, that meant it was the second time today that someone had brought imperfection to his ranks. These flaws would not be tolerated. People would die for this outrage.

Turning back to the trooper beside him, Vader knew he needed answers. "How did this happen?" He asked, pushing for more information.

"We don't know, Sir. Techs are inspecting the lines now." The trooper responded, "The communication could have went dead as well, but–"

"Not likely." Vader growled, interrupting the trooper. He knew that if it concerned Senator Amidala, it wouldn't be that easy. "When did this happen?"

"Almost ten standard minutes ago, Sir."

"Ten?!" Vader yelled in complete rage as he turned in the direction of Senator Amidala's office. Ten minutes was too long. Far too long. He would have been notified immediately.

_Why wasn't I?_

"I should have been notified about this immediately!" Vader called back to the trooper that was now running to keep up with him.

"Wait, Sir!" The trooper yelled, halting the Sith Lord. "We notified the Emperor, Sir. He said to report that you were on your way. After that, the Emperor notified Tarkin, who was suppose to pass along the information to you."

Vader growled. That would explain it. _Of course the man that lost him tongue was suppose to notify me. _

"Well, he didn't." Vader growled, not willing to give a further explanation, "I would appreciate it next time if the information was told to me personally by one of our troops next time, trooper."

"Yes, Sir. My apologies." The trooper said with a slight bow of his head.

Vader waited, but the trooper did not leave. He could feel through the Force that the trooper had more to say to him.

"What else, trooper? Vader asked annoyed. He hoped the trooper would just get to the point. He hated pointless conversation. He hated wasted time.

"The Emperor demands your presence, Sir." The trooper finally said, not looking his commander in the face. The troopers felt the same way about the Emperor as Vader did, not that they would admit it. To them, Vader was their leader. Vader treated them as equals and fought along side them. Vader, unlike the Emperor, would not command them to do something that he himself would not do. They respected their fearless leader, not the commanding Emperor.

Vader's heart stopped at the trooper's words as his mind shifted to why exactly the Emperor would demand his presence? Why did he not just summon him through their bond? _Because I was too kriffing preoccupied to notice. He probably felt how preoccupied my mind was. Now he is displeased. _But Vader knew there was something else. He could feel it. _What could it be? There is no way in Sith's Hell he could have been told about Tarkin already, the only thing is… Senator Amidala. _Vader froze. What had happened during the Senator's communication? The girl couldn't have been that stupid to spill her secrets? Could she? Oh, the things that his Master could figure out if the Senator would have said anything during her communication. The thought of the Emperor knowing what he was doing made Vader cringe. While the Emperor had expressed his desire to break the Senator and enter her mind, he highly doubted he would approve of his new technique. He could only imagine the things he would do if he were to find out. The torture would be never ending.

Pushing the thoughts away, Vader turned back to the quiet trooper at his side. "Why has the Emperor requested my presence?"

"He didn't say, Sir." The trooper replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "Just that I should inform you and ask for you orders."

He knew what that meant. Whatever the Emperor wanted from him was going to take some time. Time would be wasted and he would be tortured.

"Very well." Vader said absentmindedly, "Take Senator Amidala back to my establishments. There you will find a protocol droid that goes by See-Threepio, he will know what to do with her."

The trooper nodded, "Any punishment, Sir?"

Vader's insides cringed. Anger and happiness mixed into one.

"No." He whispered, "I will deal with her myself."

"Very good, my Lord." The trooper said with a salute, before he turned and walked in the direction of the Senator's office. Vader watched for a moment, allowing the trooper to disappear around the corner before he allowed his anger to be unleashed.

"If I have to endure torture." Vader growled with complete hate, "So will she."

Sometime later, Vader entered his Master's hall that lead to his personal office. He knew he had kept the Emperor waiting far too long, but he had to be careful. He did not want to walk into a trap and allow his Master access to all of the secrets that were locked inside of his mind. He would not give anything away.

When he arrived at the doors, the guards let him in without delay knowing better than to keep the old man waiting. He entered the dark room and heard the doors firmly shut behind him giving a signal that he was about to be tortured. As usual, Vader stalked through the dark effortlessly, before pausing before a large armchair, and kneeling to the ground.

They did not speak, but they didn't have to. Both knew what was about to occur. Vader could feel his Master's Force signature hitting against his mind, trying to enter; but his walls remained secured. They did not fall and Palpatine was forced to surrender.

"I am beginning to think you forget your place, Lord Vader." The Emperor spit, his anger obvious in his words.

Vader did not rise, but remained knelling on the ground. He dared not look up into the eyes of the man that had moved to stand before him. He was still the servant. He had to obey his Master, "I would never–"

"Do not lie to me!" Palpatine yelled, sending lightening from his fingertips and over Vader's body. It was beyond painful. The lightening hit Vader like a giant force, knocking him on to the ground. He did not yell, he did not fight, or make any move to rise. He knew better.

"It seems," Palpatine continued with a evil grin, "that I must remind you of your place, Lord Vader." The lightening once again shot from the Emperor's hands and into Vader's body; burning him to his inner core… but he did not scream. He refused to give his Master the satisfactory; but he knew it was only a matter of time. He could sense his Master had other plans in mind; very painful plans.

"It seems lightening will not be enough this time," The Emperor laughed showing his yellow teeth, "You are becoming very powerful, Lord Vader. I must remind you that you are still human… and not invincible."

Vader tried to control the pain that stormed through his body, but it was pointless. It overtook him like a fire, burning him. It felt like a beast was attacking him, swallowing him whole. He was reminded of physical pain and as his blood streamed onto the floor, he was helpless but to let out a loud scream. The torture would never end and by the end of today, he had no doubt he would be close to death.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I don't know about you, but I liked this chapter…. BUT I CANNOT WAIT till the next chapter! AHHHH! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE let me know! What do you think about Vader? Poor confused sap. Yeah, I know I didn't tell you what he was thinking when he was watching Padme but that will be explained! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Reviews please! You know I love hearing from you!**

**SPOILER: UP NEXT! VADER AND PADME CHAPTER! YAY!**


	16. Chapter 16: Interlocked With the Devil

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**I know…. I know… I know… WHERE HAVE I BEEN!? Of course I haven't abandoned you! I just had to take a little break for a while. Yeah, I know, I'm pissed too. Firstly, College was literally kicking my ass…. I'm literally like 10 credits ahead, go me, but it was freaking hard! Secondly, I had to start a film project and I designed and made a lifesize robotic Utahraptor, go me again, so that's been fun. Thirdly, I got a lot of hate messages, about all my stories, but the people that were complaining and picking really hit this story the worse... So yeah, a lot of hate about this story… and it really bummed me out SOOOOO my apologies. Hopefully I will be back to updating regularly soon! Hope you missed me as much as I missed you! I hope you are still interested in the story, I guess this means we all (Yes including me) have to reread the story to see where we left off! So as I promised a Vader/Padme chapter, hey, you waited long enough! Please, please, please write a NICE review or message!**

**I know this isn't a perfect chapter, but I wanted it out for your Christmas gift soooo Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_Where was he? Where was he? Where was he? _That was the only question that remained constant within Padme's mind. It has been hours since her little incident involving the Queen's communication from Naboo, but still Vader was no where to be found.

Vader had specifically told her that all forms of communication would be monitored and if she said _anything _about her predicament or even try to aid the Rebellion in any way, he would personally see to it that she regretted it. With his reputation, she hadn't doubted him… but now she was. _Where was he?_ There was no way in Sith's Hell Vader would let her get away with this. She might be able to trick the Empire's troops into thinking the communication went dead, but not Vader.

When the communication ended, Padme had expected Vader to be the first one into her office, with his raging anger and outstretched murderous force grip. She expected him to torture her, make her spill her secrets, and then beg for mercy until he killed her…. but never did she expect this. Not only had he just not come, but he hadn't come for hours. At the time of the incident the troopers had stayed with her in her office, waiting for their commander to arrive like they had been told… but he never came. Some time later, a lone trooper had reported just to take her back to Darth Vader's establishments, and so they did. She was blindly led to a speeder and taken to Vader's establishments before handed over to Threepio, who escorted her to her room. And so she waited.

The anticipation was killing her. She knew she would never get away with this. Vader may ignore her in one of his moods, but something like this would just result in his anger…. And probably her death… just like the others. Padme tried to push away the thoughts of the people that had died aiding her, but the pain exploded inside her, and the guilt was maddening. She had to busy herself before the pain, guilt, anticipation, and anger overwhelmed her.

So, Padme pulled out a datapad and began skimming through various files as well as looking on the HoloNet. All of the HoloNet stories seemed to have the headline of the one person Padme was furious with… Darth Vader. The first story was about his glorious contribution to the Empire, the next about his extinguishing the traitors of the Empire within their own Senate. All lies followed by lies. Darth Vader was a monster, and the people's lives that he took were people that were anything but traitors. They were her colleagues and only did what they were told for her sake. The HoloNet had it all wrong, but people would know the truth, she would make sure of that. She would not let anyone die in vain.

She continued to skim, looking for any signs of clues or truth. There wasn't much. There was only one story Padme could even view as remotely true and that was the newest, an article on how the Grand Moff Tarkin had been rushed to a medical bay after receiving multiple injuries to and around his oral cavity. The reason was unknown, as well as who had inflicted the injury. But the time and place of injury were all Padme needed to know to figure out the true answer. Darth Vader. The injury to the Grand Moff had happened at the Imperial Senate building at the same time as her communication going dead. It seemed that Lord Vader had taken his anger out on someone… and more importantly someone that was not her… but why?

Turning off the HoloNet, Padme began looking further into files within the datapad itself. She knew that there had to be a reason for Dorme and the Queen to want her to have it. There had to be something she was missing.

There was.

It took more than an hour, but Padme finally found a secret file on the datapad, in a folder named so plainly that not even she cared to look into it until it was a last option. The first file within the folder that she pulled up was a list: the list of the people that had signed for her return to the Senate. There were more than a hundred people that had signed the paper, and Padme couldn't help the pain that she felt remembering the Queen's words. That Vader had made it a personal mission to kill all members on the list. Her heart ached as she read over the dozens of red names… the names of the people that had already lost their lives to Vader because of her. But the pain didn't even compare to what she felt when she came over her family's names. The thought of any of them dying because of her… She couldn't bare it. Her family was everything.

_My family… if Vader…_

The door to her room slid open, interrupting her train of thought. She quickly closed the file and shifted the datapad under her pillow, hiding it from whoever entered. It was him. Lord Vader stormed into the room, and immediately Padme's anger exploded. She acted quickly, knowing that if she didn't act with her anger, she wouldn't act at all. Instead of hiding or backing down to the dark lord, Padme jumped off her bed and met him half way.

"Get out, you monster!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get out!"

"You have forgotten your place, Senator!" Vader roared.

Padme said nothing, as she paused in front of the Sith that towered over her. His height itself was beyond intimidating, but Padme didn't let it faze her. She acted as if she was the taller one and met his hidden gaze without mercy. She would not lose this time.

"Your place." Vader growled, closing the small gap between him and the Senator.

As their bodies came into nearly touching distance, Padme felt the coldness and darkness of his body surround her, trying to engulf her. She realized that this was his way of challenging her, as she had seen him do to various others. No one could stand to be this close to him. No one could handle being threatened by Lord Vader, himself. Everyone always quivered and surrendered to the Sith Lord, but not today.

"I haven't forgotten!" Padme yelled, pushing up on her tiptoes to get closer to his height, "How could I?"

"Could have fooled me, Senator." Vader breathed, allowing his breath to hit Padme straight in the face; and for a moment, Padme was stunned. Actually feeling Vader's breath across her skin. The breath that had his scent, the smell she loved. The smell that made her insides – _Stop. He is tricking you. _Even if Padme's body betrayed her, her mind was straight. Vader was smart, cunning, and did not like to lose. Vader had switched his tactics; he knew that she would not back down by force, so he had tried another way, by using one of her weaknesses.

_The bastard._

Padme turned her head away from his gaze incase any of her emotions leaked through her mask. "Get out." She growled, allowing all of her conflicting emotions to be heard within the small sentence. "Now."

Vader made no attempt to leave, but instead seemed to move closer to the girl before him. "I'm warning you, Senator.' Vader's voice boomed, "It would be best not to push me, as you know, I tend to get a bit violent."

Padme immediately felt Vader's invisible grasp tighten around her throat.

"It would be a pity, don't you agree?" Vader mocked arrogantly.

Padme was floored. What was this? Just his little game? Her friends were dead, people that protected her were dead, and so many more were to follow, but all he did was tease her? Remind her that she was his prisoner? Remind her of her weaknesses? Remind her that she too would be dead soon?

Padme turned back to the Sith Lord, not caring what emotions showed on her face, "If you're going to kill me," She screamed, "then just go ahead and do it. Stop playing around with me, Vader! Just do it! Kill me and no one else! Don't kill others in my place, just me!"

Vader was quiet for a moment, as if surveying the woman in front of him. When he seemed satisfied he took a step back as if he was bored and done with the conversation.

"If I haven't made it clear, Senator, I would be enthused to dispose of you, but you still are some use to my Master. As for your friends, they were stupid enough to stand up against the Emperor. They paid their price."

"A life isn't just something you can take away from someone!" Padme cried, taking a step forward and closing the gap between them once again.

"It is very easy to take away someone's life" Vader replied uncaringly, as he turned away from Padme, and began walking towards the door.

"That's not what I mean!" Padme cried as she chased after his fleeing figure, "What happened to you? What caused you to become like this?"

To Padme's surprise, Vader paused, but did not speak. They both stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Vader spoke again.

"Because my life was taken from me." He growled, before disappearing into the hallway and leaving Padme alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Vader walked through the twists and turns of the halls, making his way towards his chambers, and away from the annoyance of the senator behind him. He had had every intention of making the Senator pay for what had happened today, but he had misjudged his own strength. His rage that was giving him strength was all but depleting, and he knew that in a matter of time before the pain would catch up to him. It always did.

But the crash came all too soon. One moment his anger and rage had upheld him, but now it was all too much. He paused suddenly, gasping for air as his body began to take in the inflictions that had been brought upon it.

Vader was in pain, terrible, terrible pain. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. The pain was almost unbearable, and every movement was pure agony. The punishment he endured from his Master was everything he had expected; it was a punishment to remind him of his true place. The wounds that Vader felt aching on his body were similar to the ones he received multiple times as a child. Their purpose, to remind him that he was only a slave to the real Master… but the pain reminded him of so much more besides that fact.

It reminded him of every reason why he wanted to become his own Master, of why he wanted to kill Palpatine, and of why he would become Emperor… but only if he could last that long. Even with Vader's own stubbornness, he had to admit that this pain was nothing like the others he had experienced, and as he began to force himself to move, with each step he felt closer towards death than he did his chambers.

As he reached the main living area, the pain rippled through his body, causing his legs to give out, and his body to slam into the ground. He groaned inwardly, the weakness burned him even deeper than the wounds on his body did. Vader was not weak; he was not supposed to feel pain, only inflict it.

Slowly peeling himself off the ground, Vader pushed himself onto the nearest couch as he moved into a sitting position.

_Just heal yourself. Come on. Get this kriffing over with. I don't have time for this._

Vader tried to reach into the Force, he tried to heal himself, but each of his efforts resulted in the same outcome, failure. Again, Vader's anger and annoyance began to boil at that word. Failure. Vader and failure were two words that should never be associated together, but yet he continued to fail.

_Pain._

_Weakness._

_Failure._

_Pain._

_Weakness._

_Failure._

The words played over and over in Vader's mind. He let out a loud groan, for the sake of his wounds and thoughts. Reaching up, he pulled the hood farther over his face and closed his eyes.

_I just need rest._

* * *

Down the hall, Padme was mad– No. Furious. She didn't know what Vader had meant by his final comment, but right now, she couldn't give a damn. _How dare he._ How dare he kill her friends and colleagues. How dare he try to use a weakness against her. _How dare he._ After everything he has done, try to play victim? After everything she has done, just let her off the hook? What was happening?

The man… or monster… that was in her room was not the powerful Sith Lord, Darth Vader. The real Vader would have done his worse. He would have been angry, murderous even; but yet, she was untouched. He had entered her room, and left without a single interrogation question. What was wrong with him?

"Are you alright, Mistress Amidala?"

Padme looked up from her place in the room, slightly confused of how she could have missed 3PO enter. But as soon as her eyes came upon the golden droid, a plan inside her mind clicked.

"I want to speak to Lord Vader." She said quickly, crossing the room towards the droid.

"Mistress Amidala," 3PO shuffled nervously, "I have been instructed –"

"I don't care about your orders, Threepio!" Padme interrupted loudly, "I want to see him. Now!"

Again the droid shuffled back, uncomfortable with the situation that was being brought down upon him. "Mistress," 3PO began, "I'm afraid I'm not even sure if my Master–."

At the sound of his voice, Padme instantly regretted her sudden burst. 3PO had been nothing but kind to her, and it was unfair to take her ragging emotions out upon him. "I'm sorry, Threepio." She said quietly as she approached him once more, "Please, could you go get him? I must speak to him urgently."

Due to her sudden change and soft request, 3PO nodded, "I will try, Mistress."

He returned a few minutes later, shuffling through the door slowly. Padme had expected the worse and was quite surprised to hear 3PO say, "My Master has given me permission to bring you to him."

Hesitantly, she followed 3PO out of the door and into the unknown. She had expected him to hide her eyes or try to confuse her, but he said and did nothing of the sort. 3PO just walked quietly along the long corridors making no attempt to hide anything from her. A small chill ran up Padme's spine as she remembered that this was the first time leaving her room since she had tried to run away. When she had escaped her room, Vader had been furious… and so it made no sense to why he was fine with it now. Why was this okay? Why had he let her live without punishment? Why was he allowing her out of her room? Why was he showing her the way to him? Why? Why? Why?

Moments later, the twists of hallways ended and Padme followed 3PO through a doorway into a large room. The room was dark, quiet, and Vader laid motionless against the back of the couch as if no one had entered. It was a state that Padme never imagined she would see Vader in, and it momentarily shocked her.

"Can't sleep, Senator?"

It was only after Vader spoke that Padme realized she had been frozen in place staring at him. Shaking her head, she crossed the room towards him. "No, this isn't because I can't sleep!" She shouted angrily, "Our conversation was not over!"

"I believe it was." Vader said unfazed, "And not so loud, Senator. You'll wake the dead."

The flame of Padme's anger reignited at his word choice. "How can you be so cruel?" Padme cried, "To make jokes at a time like this?!"

"Master, do you wish me to stay?" 3PO asked, taking a step in between the two before the conversation could explode.

"No, Threepio." Vader said waving him off, "That will be all. I can deal with her."

"Deal with her?" Padme hissed, "Just like you dealt with them, I'm sure."

"Yes, Master." 3PO nodded, before nearly running out of the room.

As soon as 3PO left the room, Padme closed more distance between herself and Vader. Before she could stop herself, she began to scream everything that was on her mind. The anger seemed to just flow out of her, and it seemed like it was never going to stop. She had so much to say and she had every intention of making Vader hear it.

Darth Vader on the other hand, had other things in mind.

Vader tightened his fists underneath his sleeves. _Why did I allow her out of her room? _He didn't know, nor did he care. He had made a quick decision in hopes that he could return to his form of solitude. He should have known, however, that a simple task and solitude were impossible when it came to Senator Amidala. She continued to scream at him, for reasons he could no longer understand. His head hurt, body hurt, everything hurt… and she was making it worse. He no longer had the energy to fight back against the small girl; she was far too close to him, and screaming far too loudly. The louder and closer she got, the more his head ached. Without thinking of the consequences, Vader used his remaining energy to call upon the Force, and within seconds, Senator Amidala became unconscious. Her body fell forward, falling into a lying position on the couch beside him, while her head nearly fell directly on his lap.

_Kriffing Hell. _

The moment her body made contact with his own, his whole body hardened. It was reaction he had never felt before, or not until recently. It was like a shock every time she made contact with him… and it felt… He didn't know. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He shifted slightly, causing more friction between their bodies, and he couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his lips. Force, he wanted to touch her. He had been itching to touch her since that moment; the moment that his skin had touched her own. He should have never healed her. It was a moment of weakness that would not happen again. Or so he told himself, but somehow he knew it was a lie. He seemed to being lying more and more because of her.

Senator Amidala.

Force, he knew he should just kill her. That he should just get it over with regardless of the consequences. She was causing too many complications in his life. She was becoming too much of a problem. He hated her, in every definition of the word, but he also hated himself more because of her.

But he didn't even know what that meant.

Again, frustration overtook Vader as well as the pain. Everything was just too much and soon everything around him began to fade into utter blackness.

Sometime later, Padme opened her eyes and was completely consumed by confusion. She knew she was not in her bed, for there was hardness beneath her, one unlike her soft mattress… but she had to admit she was beyond comfortable, as if she had been sleeping on a cloud. Ignoring her confusion, she closed her eyes, and tried to snuggle deeper into her hard pillow, breathing in the sweet scent around her.

_His scent._

Instantly, Padme's eyes snapped open as she inhaled again. It was his scent. Darth Vader's scent. _Kriff. _Slowly, she peeled her face away from her hard pillow and realized she was literally lying on his lap.

Acting quickly, she jumped away, putting as much space between her and the Sith Lord as she possibly could. She turned back to him, about to question him of how they had gotten into such predicament, but paused when she realized that Vader had not moved.

A frown formed itself over her features as the confusion worsened in her head. She was losing it, she was sure of it. How else would have any of this happened? Padme was about to speak, when she felt a strange, cold wetness on her face. Without thinking, she reached up and stroked her face, before looking at her fingers.

Blood.

Padme froze. _Blood. _She was covered in blood. Quickly, she felt over her body, not feeling any pain or injuries. She was fine. _But how… who…? _Her head snap towards the motionless figure lying back across the couch before turning back to the blood on her hand. _No… No, that's not possible… _It just couldn't be Vader's blood. It just couldn't be. The Sith Lord, Darth Vader didn't bleed. He didn't get injured. He wasn't "living." But yet, there he sat motionless… and it was the only explanation she had. Moving slowly back towards the couch, Padme kept her eyes locked on Vader. Even as she neared him, he continued not to move or speak, looking more like a dead body than a man. As Padme's eyes adjusted to the dark lighting, she looked between herself and Vader, and saw more wetness that had been absorbed by the dark fabric of the couch.

It was Vader's blood. It had to be.

"Vader?" Padme said lightly, almost timidly, still not sure what to believe.

He did not move or reply.

"Vader." She said a bit louder.

No response.

"Vader!" She yelled as she moved closer towards the Sith.

Nothing.

The thought of Vader dead should have been a comforting thought, but immediately Padme began to panic. She jumped towards the lifeless Sith and put her hands directly onto his solid stomach. The feeling of wetness again greeted her touch and when she pulled her hands away, she saw nothing but dark red. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Vader was drenched; blood was covering what seemed to be every inch of his body.

"Lord Vader." Padme cried, a mix of emotions screaming inside of her.

Padme desperately tried to feel for the rise and fall of his chest, for any sign of breathing, but could not find any movement. Next, she tried to feel for a heartbeat, an action that would have normally made her laugh, as if Darth Vader could actually have a heart… But right now, she prayed that he actually did. Attempt after attempt, Padme continued to fail, but she did not quit. She blamed the lack of breathing and heartbeat on the numerous amounts of black layers the Sith was wearing, thinking it would be impossible to feel anything beneath them. Running out of options, Padme grabbed each side of his cloak and tried to give him a slight shake. He hardly moved due to the major size different between the two, and soon Padme was forced to quit.

She reached towards his hood instinctively, about to look for any signs of life, but paused just before reaching the material. Did she really want to solve one of the biggest mysteries in the galaxy? Did she really want to see him? Did she really want to know what he would look like underneath the hood in which he hid from the universe?

Padme never got her answer.

"Mistress Amidala?"

_Thank the Force._

Padme looked up from her spot and towards the voice that had come from the doorway. "Threepio!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her spot next to Vader.

The droid paused before her, as if taking in the situation. "Mistress Amidala?" He said slowly, before looking back and forth between the Senator and his Master. After a moment, the situation seemed to click within the droids mind, and he scrambled towards his Master, "Master Vader!"

"I…I ca–can't get him to wake up." Padme cried as she allowed 3PO to pass by her, "He's bleeding!"

"Oh dear!" 3PO exclaimed, "Where is the wound?"

"I –I don't know!" Padme answered frazzled, "There is just blood all over."

Padme backed away and let the droid get closer to his Master. She watched as he began tapping over Vader and start mumbling various concerns.

While 3PO continued to look over his Master, Padme tried to calm her mind. She had to do something to help, even if it was just piece together the pieces of the puzzle that had escaped her. She knew it hadn't been that long since he had been awake, perhaps a few hours. It was still dark in the room, so it had to still be night. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep that had resulted in her nearly on Vader's lap, but the panic her mind was experiencing forced her to ignore that particular question of the time being.

"He was just up a few minutes ago." She said, trying to give 3PO at least a small amount of information.

"Did he say anything about the pain?" The droid asked, as he continued his work.

"No." Padme said quickly, "He didn't saying anything. I'm afraid I was the one doing most of the talking."

Threepio paused, turning away from his unconscious Master and towards the senator that stood behind him. "When was this, Mistress Amidala?"

Padme frowned, slightly confused at the droid's question. "Like I said, a few minutes ago." She answered, before adding, "When he told you that he could deal with me."

The droid was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "Mistress Amidala," He said slowly, "that was hours ago."

"Hours ago?" Padme repeated shocked.

"Yes," 3PO replied with a small nod, "I left you last night with my Master. I assumed he would be taking you back to your room."

"Last night?" Padme again repeated shocked. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been hours. She had just spoken to Vader moments ago, hadn't she? She hadn't been asleep that long. "It's morning?" She asked as she observed the room around her again, "Why isn't it light out?"

"It is." 3PO answered quickly as he turned back to his Master.

"It's dark." Padme said simply, "There is no sun."

"Being underground does have its disadvantages…" 3PO replied with a small noise that sounded like a sigh.

Padme's eyes bulged as she picked up on the information she was sure she was not supposed to know. "Underground?" She asked, and immediately 3PO noticed his mistake.

"Oh dear!" He exclaimed worried, "I've said too much... "

Padme said nothing, but turned away from the droid as he too turned back to his Master. She fell back onto the couch, not caring about the blood that had already begun to drench and ruin her own clothes as well. She slowly took in all the new information that was unfolding before her. Underground. She was underground. Where was she?

_Hell. _

Slowly, she turned back to the droid that was fussing over the motionless Sith. Seeing Vader so still, so unresponsive gave Padme chills. She had to be in Hell, but so was Vader. She couldn't imagine him not waking up. She told herself it was because she couldn't imagine anything killing Vader… but if she was being truthful, she knew there was something more.

"What is wrong with him, Threepio?" She asked quietly.

"He has multiple open wounds, large ones at that." Threepio answered, as he pulled his own bloody hands away from Vader's body, "I will go fetch a medical droid, and my Master must be awakened so that he can recover properl–"

"Recover?" Padme repeated in disbelief, "Do you see the amount of blood, Threepio. He's lucky that he is still breathing. A droid will do nothing, we have to get him to a medical bay or –"

"Threepio…" A low voice wheezed, "Haku bu kanway apoya?"

Padme's head snapped towards the motionless figure. Vader had not moved from his position, and Padme questioned herself whether he had said something or not. The language she had heard was not one she knew or had heard Vader use before. As well as the voice that had resonated from the body had sounded nothing like Vader, but almost like a sleeping dying child.

But unlike Padme, Threepio remained unfazed. "Uba cot doptkee doi mee ninia, bengaha." Threepio answered quickly, shifting towards Vader.

_What the Sith. _

As the conversation continued, Padme looked back and forth between the droid and the Sith, confusion overtaking all of her senses. She didn't understand what they were saying, nor did she understand what was completely happening. But before she could ask any questions, 3PO backed away from Vader and turned toward her, "Stay here, Mistress Amidala."

He didn't have to tell Padme twice. She remained frozen in her spot, her eyes glued to the Sith beside her. When 3PO returned a few moments later, a small medical droid hovered behind him.

"He hasn't spoken." Padme reported, as both droids surrounded Vader.

"I don't believe he was fully conscious before, Mistress Amidala." 3PO admitted quietly, and although Padme did not understand, she remained quiet.

As the medical droid continued to work, C-3PO chirped concerns that both Padme and the medical droid ignored. The only time the medical droid seemed to even pay any attention to 3PO was when the golden protocol droid prohibited him from removing any large part of Vader's clothing. It seemed that instead of removing her from the scene, it would be easier just to make the poor little medical droid's job harder. Not that Padme complained. The decision by 3PO seemed silly, but due to 3PO's panicked state of mind, the droid could not think of anything but his Master's wishes and wellbeing. Removing Padme from Vader's side would result in 3PO leaving his side as well. Something the droid obviously would not due while the medical droid worked on his Master.

After sometime of taking samples and figuring out the problem, Padme watched with eager anticipation as the droid began to remove one of Vader's gloves; an action that 3PO deemed fit. Padme watched as the dark leather slid from the Sith's arm, down his fingers, until a human hand was exposed. Vader had a hand. A hand! A human hand with flesh and blood; Vader was human!

Padme felt her heart begin to beat harder within her chest and her breathing become compressed.

She thought perhaps she was in shock, but nevertheless, kept her eyes glued to the medical droid's work. She wanted – needed to know more. She wanted to see more of him. She watched as the droid began sniping parts of material away from his sleeves, allowing various tubes and needles to be pressed into the Sith.

What seemed like an eternity later, the medical droid completed his work, reporting on how low Vader's chances were, but there was nothing more he could do. She felt a harsh pain within her chest and a sort of sadness way on her soul, she couldn't explain it, but it hurt. She turned towards 3PO, knowing that if she hated him and felt like this, he must be terrible. 3PO, however, stood quite calmly, and was taking the terrible news quite well, almost as if he hasn't heard the droid's report at all.

Tuning back into the two droids' conversation, Padme heard 3PO say, "Very well, you may switch into monitoring mode until further directed." The medical droid did as it was told and switched into monitoring mode before getting a well centered kick by 3PO himself.

Padme couldn't help but giggle through swelling tears.

"Idiot." 3PO complained, "All of the medical droids. I am programmed to understand human behavior. Master –."

Before Padme could speak, a loud noise resonated from somewhere down the hall, causing an "Oh dear!" from C-3PO as he rushed towards the doorway. He paused for a moment looking back at the Senator before saying, "I'll be right back, Mistress. Stay here."

Padme nodded. She wouldn't try to run, not right now. She didn't think she could even if she tried.

3PO, believing her answer to be truthful, turned and scurried into the hall after the loud-pitched noise.

And then, she was alone with Vader… and immediately she felt it.

The moment that she was alone with him, she felt it. The pull. The push. The force. The everything. She just wanted to touch him. She felt a force, like THE Force was drawing her closer to him. Telling her. Controlling her. Closer and closer. She felt it. Closer and closer. She had to answer. She had to get closer. Without thinking about her actions she reached out and touched his flesh hand…. and when she did, she felt–

"…Senator?"

_Kriff._

"Lord Vader!" Padme screamed shocked, as she pulled her hand away from his skin and jumped as far as couches would allow away from him.

He lifted his head slowly, as if it was the hardest action in the world. His head turned towards her and paused before his mind seemed to wrap itself around the situation. Almost instantly the droid that had been monitoring his health shattered, causing small bits of metal and flames to fall to the establishment's floor. Vader shifted his limbs against his new restraints for a moment, before he began ripping the various tubes and needles out of his arms.

Padme was horrified. "Stop!" She screamed as she witnessed more blood ooze out of the Sith's skin. "You need–"

Padme paused as she watched the Sith raise his flesh hand to his opposite arm and after a moment's pause the blood stopped and the wounds healed.

"H–How…" Padme hesitated, before she stopped completely allowing the facts to begin to piece themselves together in her mind. She frowned as Vader turned to look at her as well, knowing what she had just pieced together. "You." Padme stated, "You healed me. That's how you did it, right? The bruise? You made it go away."

They remained silent, starring at each other, before Vader spoke, "Threepio!" He called viciously, turning his hooded face away from her gaze, Padme didn't care, she knew his answer because of his silence; he had healed her that night, just like she had suspected. He had helped her.

"Master!" Threepio exclaimed happily as he shuffled into the room, "You're awake! I can't tell you how worry I was –"

"Take the Senator to her room." Vader's voice boomed as he pushed himself off of the couch, cutting of the happy droid.

"Oh, yes." 3PO said as he paused, noting Vader's mood, "I will do anything you desi–"

"Now!" Vader screamed as he stalked his way around the droid and out of the room.

Padme and C-3PO watched the Sith's retreating figure, still not entirely sure what had happened. But both were smart enough not to ask. Silently they both walked back to the Senator's room without another word for the rest of the day.

That night, Padme knew he wasn't coming and part of her rejoiced, while another part died. She hated him for what he had done, but thinking he had almost died himself… _Don't think like that. It just the nightmares. He keeps away the nightmares. Vader is nothing. Your savior is something. That's it._

Looking for a little comfort, Padme walked into her closet and pulled out the large black cloak and wrapped it around herself. She knew that it no longer kept the nightmare away, but she still needed something if he would not come. She silently thanked the Force that it had reappeared back in her closet when it did, or else she would have nothing.

She laid in her bed for hours, tossing and turning. Too afraid to sleep, too exhausted to close her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she needed him. Just the thought of her nightmare returning scared her half to death. She needed him to chase them away. She needed him to protect her. She needed him so she could sleep.

But he wouldn't come. _But I could make him come. _The thought seemed to make itself known in Padme's mind, but it was true. How had she made him come the first time, by thinking too loudly, by annoying him? It sounded silly, but Padme would try anything. She closed her eyes tightly, keeping the same thought in her head, and thinking it louder each time.

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

_Darth Vader._

And just when she was about to quit… the door to her room opened.

"You called, Senator?" Vader's voice echoed into the room, filled with high amounts of bitterness and annoyance.

Padme quickly uncovered and pushed herself up as she looked towards the spot she thought he stood in the room. "I'm sorry, just listen." She began, "I know you're angry with me, and you know I'm angry with you. And I know neither of us is in the forgiving mood, but we are both tired."

"I don't–"

"Yeah. Yeah." Padme said, not caring if she interrupted him, she knew what he was going to say, but she also knew it was a lie. "I know, apparently you're never tired, but I am –"

"Perhaps because it is such an earlier hour of the morning," Vader growled annoyed, "and you have yet to go to sleep."

Padme ignored his interruption and continued on as if he had said nothing. "We are both tired. We are both pissed" She continued, "but can we just both have this night to rest?"

No reply.

"Look." Padme growled, becoming more serious. "I know you felt something too "

"I do not feel, Senator." Vader replied coldly, making sure to pronounce every word like a threat.

"Then let me feel," Padme responded quickly, "but I know if the Force is screaming to me then it is doing a whole hell of a lot worse to you. So in that way… the Force way… you do feel. "

Vader was silent for a long moment; so long that Padme believed she had lost him. That was until he sighed, "What do you want me to feel?"

Padme took in a deep breath, preparing herself. "Do you trust me?" She asked quietly.

"Not at all." Vader responded flatly.

At his response, Padme groaned loudly and threw herself back into the mattress like a spoiled teenager. She didn't care how silly she looked, she was tired, and she knew he was lying. Or so she hoped. If she couldn't make a connection with him, then she just wanted him to stay for her sake. She needed some rest and it seemed he was the only way she was going to get it.

Without warning, the mattress dropped, signaling that Vader was now on his side or her bed. An action that both confused and excited her, still she tried not to move as she starred at the darkness of a ceiling.

"I didn't ask you to stay." Padme finally said, when she was unable to think of any thing else to say.

"You didn't have to." Vader replied with the same amount of annoyance and arrogance in this voice.

Padme couldn't help but roll her eyes. Vader, arrogant as always, and even though it annoyed her, she was just glad he stayed, even if she planned on ignoring him. Without another word, she turned herself completely away from him and pulled the hood of the black cloak over her head in further ignorance.

It took a few minutes, but Padme finally found a comfortable position and began to drift off to sleep when she heard, "Why do you wear that?"

"W-What?" She asked confused.

"My cloak." Vader pointed out, "Why do you wear it?"

_Sith._

Padme blushed and even though she was turned away from Vader, she knew he would know. She had completely forgotten that she had put the article of clothing on in the first place. "Oh… I didn't… I don't–" She tired to explain, tripping over her words as embarrassment overtook her.

"You want me to have some trust?" Vader said simply, "Tell me the truth."

"Couldn't you just read my mind or something?" Padme asked annoyed.

"Perhaps…" Vader replied quietly, "but I asked you."

Padme was silent, unsure of whether to ignore him or respond, to lie or tell the truth? But she knew if she wanted trust, she had to tell the truth. "It used to keep the nightmares away…" Padme admitted quietly, "but now it's just sort of comforting."

"The nightmares about the man from the club?" Vader asked, revealing another secret.

She ignored the fact that he admitted he knew. He seemed to have forgotten the act of not remembering her, but she would bring that up another time. "Yes," Padme nodded, "the one you killed…."

"Ah." Vader replied almost uncaringly, "Well, it looks better on you than me anyways."

That was not the response she was expecting. She was expecting him to make a sly comment, perhaps hold it over her head, but not a phrase that just threw her confession into a closet. He had completely bypassed her confession, almost as if he had not heard it… and she was beyond thankful.

"Was that a compliment, Lord Vader?" She teased.

"No." Vader replied coldly, cutting off any happy mood she was trying to create.

Padme rolled her eyes and snuggled farther into the cloak around her smiling slightly.

They laid there in silence for a while, not facing each other, but both knowing they were each awake.

"Put your blindfold on." He said breaking the silence.

Padme did not question him, as she felt the cloth appear within her grasp. She just did as instructed, something telling her that whatever he had planned was well worth it.

When the blindfold was securely in place across her eyes, Vader spoke again. "Turn around." He commanded softly, and Padme did as she was told.

When she was comfortably facing him, there was a long pause. And in the silence Padme was sure she could hear her own heart beating loudly against her chest.

"Now," Vader said quietly, "what are you going to do now that I have given my temporary trust to you, Senator."

Padme took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She knew Vader could hear the changes in her body, but she tried to ignore that fact.

"You trust me?" She asked softly.

"No." Vader snapped, "But I will trust you for the short time-being."

"So trust?" Padme said with a smile.

"Senator." Vader scolded and Padme's smile deepened.

She took a long deep breath, gaining her strength, "Are you facing me?"

She felt Vader shift as if turning from lying on his back to his side.

"Good." Padme breathed nervously.

Was she actually going to do this?

"Reach out your hand." Padme said reaching her hands into the "No Man's Land" between their bodies on the large bed.

There was a long pause; so long that Padme thought she had lost his trust. That he would quit their little game. That he would leave her alone.

"I assume you want a particular one?"

"Yes." Padme breathed relieved, "And I think you know which."

She heard Vader take a long breath before she left warm leather glide across her fingertips. She took his hand into her own, and although it felt good… it was not the same. She craved the skin-to-skin contact from him. With shaky fingers she glided one hand up his hand, under his sleeve, to the edge of the glove. She had just begun to pull down when she felt her hands freeze, frozen by the Force.

"Senator." Vader's voice warned.

_Oh no, you don't. _He was not stopping her now.

"No talking." Padme scolded quickly, "Remember? Feel."

Instantly she felt her hands become free of their invisible bonds and she continued with her work, pulling the glove slowly down until it was off his hand completely. Slowly, her hands returned to his, and as soon as her fingers touched his skin, she felt the sparks fly through her.

He remained quiet and motionless, allowing her hands to move around his. Padme took note of both the softness and hardness of parts of his skin. The hardness due to years of wielding his lightsaber and other terrible deeds, no doubt. His hand should have felt dirty, evil, but they didn't. Never did she ever imagine Lord Vader, the murder of millions, to have hands like this. Never did she ever think she would crave such a man's touch, but she did. She craved him.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed in their silence, just her feeling the way her hands fit within his one. She loved the feeling of her hands within his, and with each passing second Padme was afraid he would snatch his hand away, but to Padme's surprise Vader did not pull away. He just remained silent and allowed her to do as she wished.

As Padme continued, she wondered if he craved her touch like she craved his. She knew he had touched her; he had to if it was truly him that healed her. She had to know. She needed to know. "Do you feel it?" Padme asked sheepishly as she locked his hand within her two. A place that she felt created the best explosion of sparks.

He said nothing… and by his silence, Padme knew he didn't feel the same.

Embarrassment and hurt overtook her as the truth began to set in. How could she be such a fool? To think Darth Vader, a Sith Lord could actually feel something? She was crazy. Painfully, she attempted to pull her hand away, but Vader tightened his grip, not allowing her to unlace her hand from around his. Not believing the action was true, she gave another small tug to her hand, but Vader tighten his grip again. At that, a small smile formed itself onto Padme's lips knowing what Vader was trying to say without actually saying it. She had been wrong; she knew now what he was trying to say. That night, Padme fell asleep with her fingers interlocked with the devil, but she had never been so happy in her entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys! Did you miss me!? I missed you! Merry Christmas, hope you liked the chapter! Let me know! I know there are a few mistakes, but hey, wanted up for Christmas… SO Merry Late Christmas! Drop me a nice review! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think… and what you think might happen maybe? Lots of love!**

**A letter to followers: I originally wanted to get this out before Star Wars: The Force Awakens butttt hey, whatever, I got it out for your Christmas gift soon Merry Christmas! Thank you so much for all of your following, reviewing, and messaging. I love you talking to me and your continuous support! I missed you too! So I hope you still want to read!**

**A letter to haters: I will not mention any of your names, but honestly, shame on you. I know my stories or writing skills aren't perfect, but that's no reason to literally rip someone apart. I had a lot of stuff going on, and you killed a good thing for a lot of people, I needed a break, but now I'm back so either give constructive criticism or just don't read my story. Any of them. I like my stories, and so do a lot of people, so don't ruin it for them. Please just don't read my stories if you dislike them or dislike my writing, thank you! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: 1 Step Forward, 3 Steps Back

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Warning: Chapter does include a suicide, I do not condone this, but for my storyline, I did write it in. **

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the warm welcome back and kind review/messages! It means so much, and as you probably realize gives me so much inspiration to write; so thank you so much and I love you all! Sorry about the no personalized thanks, but maybe next time! Just know how much I appreciate your reviews, I really do! **

**Author's 2****nd**** Note: To the rude messages, I will no longer tolerate anything you are saying, and you will be flagged immediately and blocked. As stated before, this is my story and things will not be 100% like the characters in the movies, because this is my spin on things. If you don't like it, please don't continue. **

**Author's 3****rd**** Note: For the reviewers that feel I am copying other stories. I can honestly say 100% that I have come up with this storyline completely from my imagination and did not try to copy anyone's work. As for your claims, I had my readers vote on which way to take the story and on many other details. I also have no plans on taking the story in the direction that many of you have mentioned. However, I do understand when it comes to writing dialect and word choice, that sometimes after reading other stories, I write things down months later that accidently similar, so please let me know where you feel I have done this and I will look into it. Otherwise, I'm sorry you don't like my story. **

**That being said, the rest of you lovelies please enjoy the story!**

* * *

If Vader thought he was confused before, he didn't even want to try to explain what he was feeling now. Nothing seemed to make sense. His walls were falling. His rules were breaking. His world was collapsing. He felt… lost. He was Darth Vader, a man– a monster that was never confused. He made others confused. He made others have fear. He made others suffer… but not today. Today, he was at the receiving end... and the fact enraged.

It was all because of that damn senator. Senator Amidala. The woman that had been thrown into his life without warning. She was what caused his confusion… and the more Vader thought about it, the more she, herself, made no sense. Who was she? Where did she come from? And most importantly, how could such a small, innocent, annoying young girl cause his life so much torture… So much misery? Vader was convinced she had to be an angel. An angel brought into hell to fight the devil himself. They both knew who would win the war, but she had decided to go down swinging. She was a fighter, even if most people did not see it. He did. He knew. She was an angel that was going to make him remember what hell really was.

_How could I have been so stup–No. Not stupid, weak. _

Vader growled, outraged with his thoughts.

_Confusion and weakness? _

He began to pace back and forth through his chambers, practically burning his footprints into the floor.

_What is happening to me? _

He had no idea, but he was certain he didn't want to know. How had he allowed her to see his weakness? How had he allowed himself to have a weakness? How could he allow her to have any hold over him? He was losing it. A common occurrence that seemed to be happening since her arrival into his life.

_Kriffing Senator._

She had asked him to feel. Feel what? He had no idea, but whatever it was… He had felt it. Not just her skin or signature through the Force, but her… power? Not power over him, of course, but power when they touched. He couldn't explain it, but it just… made sense? It was a feeling he had never felt before, or if he had ever felt it, it wasn't in this life.

Darth Vader did not have needs, but he needed to touch her again. He needed something. A touch? A connection? He didn't know, but something had awoken inside of him, a need that he needed to feed.

_A touch? A connection? A need? _

His anger began to boil, seething with each passing thought. He did not have needs. He did not need luxuries. He did not need a connection. He did not need Senator Amidala.

But he knew who did.

Instantly, any and every object near Vader shattered into a million pieces as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall, leaving a large dent. The heat rising from his own body began to turn Vader into a walking explosive and he quickly began shedding his clothes. As usual, the coldness greeted him, but not with the usual needles to his body. His wounds were far too large and fresh for needles, and although Vader had managed to heal the smaller injuries, the large ones' pain still remained. The coldness slammed into his sides, knocking his breath away. He ignored it, sucking in a quick breath of air as he made his way to the fresher.

When he reached the small room, his hands wrapped around the sink, before he turned to the mirror. He dared not look to his face, knowing of the reminder he felt every time he looked. Instead, he looked to his body. To the wounds, bruises, and scars that were engraved into his skin. Even when he healed them, they always remained. They never truly healed; he could just stop them from bleeding. He had hundreds, if not more; far too many to count. Injury on top of injury. Scar on top of scar. The new wounds were still fresh, not because he couldn't heal them, but because he enjoyed the pain. Pain was always his reminder. Pain was always there.

But so was his true reminder.

Finally, looking up to his face, Vader was greeted with piercing golden blue eyes, and immediately a roar escaped from his chest as his hand slammed into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces.

_No! No! No!_

There should be no trace of _him _there. Soon _he_ would be gone forever, burned away. Every and any tace of _him _would be gone, and the true Darth Vader would rise of the ashes.

But it was never soon enough.

Still, even with the reminder… he was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. He had no needs. He had no feelings. His life was power, death, and destruction. He perhaps, needed that. He craved it, but nothing else.

_Power._

_Death._

_Destruction. _

He just needed an awakening.

Vader smiled, a very sinful smile before he turned and exited the fresher. He knew what he needed… and more importantly, he knew exactly how to get it.

Hours later, Padme awoke to the sound of the door opening to her room and a very happy greeting of, "Good morning, Mistress Amidala."

Peeling her eyes open, she turned over in the bed. "Good morning, Threepio." She said with a sleepy smile. Usually, she would be embarrassed with such a behavior, but she was so happy, she didn't care at all. She was happy because of so many reasons, but mostly because of Vader. She knew he had felt something, just like she had. So it was undoubtfable now, there was something within in him… something human. She knew it.

"Sorry to wake you up, Mistress," 3PO apologized as he shuffled towards her with her usual breakfast food tray, "But it is almost ten in the morning."

Padme frowned. "Ten?" She asked, as she pushed herself up from the mattress to meet the droid, "Why didn't you wak e me up?"

3PO paused immediately at her words and gave her a funny look, before noticing his mistake. "My apologies, Mistress." 3PO said quickly, as he awkwardly put the try down on her lap, "I just assumed that after yesterday's incident, that you knew you were to remain here until further notice."

_Here? Stuck here again? Away from the Senate? With Lord Vader?_

Padme fought the feelings that were ragging inside of her. Unhappiness. Happiness. Fear. Hate. Confusion. Sorrow. She couldn't remember a time where there had been so many conflicting feelings inside of her. She shook her head, pushing the raging war inside of her deep down.

"I'm sorry, Threepio." She apologized quickly, noting the droid was still starring at her, "I'm afraid I'm still half asleep."

"It is perfectly alright, Milady." 3PO said with a small bow, "I'm sure you had an exhausting day yesterday. We all did."

Padme took a sip of the tea that 3PO had placed in front of her, allowing the hot liquid to sooth part of the war inside of her belly, before looking back towards the golden droid. "3PO, will I never return to the Senate?" She asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know the real answer.

The droid shifted awkwardly underneath her gaze, slightly fidgeting away. "I'm afraid I do not know, Mistress Amidala." He answered, "I only know what has been told to me."

_Wonderful. So I could be stuck here forever. _

But she reminded herself that it could be worse. He could have said that she would be stuck there forever.. Well at least until her death. Another pleasant thought. But she couldn't help but ask herself; would Vader kill her? Weren't things different between them?

"My Master," 3PO continued, bringing Padme back to reality, "has also told me to inform you that you are now free to leave your room and venture the establishments."

"What?" Padme asked, not sure she had heard him right.

"Within reason of course," 3PO quickly added, "you're only allowed in open areas. Most doors in the establishments are locked anyways, but still, better than being locked in here all day."

Padme was shocked. "W –Why?" She asked, stuttering over her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe things had changed between them.

"I'm sorry?" 3PO asked confused, again shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Padme shook her head, trying to make sense of her thoughts. "I mean…" She said, "Why is Vader allowing me to leave my room?"

"He did not say, Mistress." 3PO answered honestly, "But I assume it is because you've already seen some of the establishments."

"Oh…" Padme sighed, feeling a small bit of hurt inside of her, "Oh yes, right. Thank you Threepio."

The droid gave a slight bow, before he turned to the exit. Padme watched his retreating figured until another thought formed itself in her head.

"Threepio?" She called out.

"Yes, Mistress?" The droid replied, turning back around to face her.

"Ummm…" Padme breathed, "Is V –Vader out there?"

"I believe my Master was in the main living area." 3PO responded happily, "Which would be the quarters in which you were in yesterday."

"Oh…" Padme said softly, not really sure if she knew how to feel, "Thank you."

"You're certainly welcome, Milady." Threepio said with a bow, before he turned and disappeared out the door.

When Padme was alone, instantly her thoughts began screaming within her mind again. She tried to make sense of what she feeling, not all of the feelings, but one: her feelings of happiness concerning Vader. He hadn't said it, but Padme knew he had felt it. The connection between them. The sparks that flew when they touched. She didn't know how powerful his pull was compared to hers but at least it was there. At least he had felt something. But what was his feelings concerning the matter? She could hardly explain her own feelings. Was it pity? Was it concern? Was it hatred? Or was it… Padme couldn't even finish with that train of thought. She just knew something was there. Something she could not ignore.

She could still feel it, the spark in her fingers. The feeling of his hand within hers. She loved that. His smell and his touch. She craved it… but did that mean she had feelings for him? She didn't know… and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

_Be realistic. _She told herself. _This is Darth Vader. _

But still, a feeling inside Padme fought on, one that she could not ignore. The womanly part of her fought against her sane minded ideals. She wanted to be wanted. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to be loved. She wanted a man to make her a woman. But that didn't mean she wanted Lord Vader to be that man, nor did she think he could be that man. She still pictured a handsome, blue eye, blonde haired Prince Charming was out there somewhere in the galaxy waiting for her.

_But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun while I wait for him, right? _

Padme wasn't sure what that even meant, but she told herself it was all part of a plan. A plan for what? She didn't know that either. She just wanted to test something… to see how Vader felt… to see how she felt. She needed answerers, and she was going to get them.

Quickly, Padme ate her small biscuit before drinking down what was left of her tea. Usually, she would enjoy the small meal, but she knew she had to act quickly before she lost her courage. Hopping out of her bed, she slipped out of the large black cloak and threw it in her closet. Skimming the mound of clothes, she picked a casual, yet appealing long, dark tan top, with tight plain light tan pants. The outfit had a design piece that went down her chest, which accented her breasts but did not expose them. She knew it was perfect. She rushed to the fresher, showering with more than enough soap, making sure she smelled extra special.

When she was dried and dressed, she did her hair in an elegant braid, one that twisted around her shoulder and flowed down her back. She made sure to put on simple makeup, a look that didn't scream she was trying too hard. And when she was done, she smiled, loving her appearance in the mirror. She just hoped she could get Vader to notice.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart, she turned and walked towards the door. As she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, she prayed to the Force for help.

_Please let this work._

She spotted Vader immediately as she walked into the main living area. He sat on the couch watching some sort of race on the holoscreen in front of him. At the sight of him, her heart began to race, and a feeling came over her that she couldn't explain. She watched him for a long moment, surprised at how almost utterly normal he looked; lounging on the couch, watching a show on his holoscreen. Certainly not the Darth Vader image, Emperor Palpatine would want floating around the galaxy.

When her heartbeat and breathing became somewhat normal, Padme knew it was time, and she readied herself for whatever was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, she steped out of the halloway and into the darkness of the room.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

He did not reply.

"Vader?" She asked softly.

Still nothing. _Great. _He was in one of those moods, ignoring her again.

Padme sighed, feeling utterly upset and stupid. Obviously, she had misread last night. Nothing had changed between them… or had it? She couldn't be too sure. After all, Vader was not a man of words, but of actions. Still, she knew she couldn't concentrate on her feelings right now. Not when he was like this. She would have to switch things up, talk about more important matters. He would probably respond better towards business matters anyways.

"So," Padme said walking towards the couch that he resided on; a new couch she quickly noted, "I believe we have to talk?"

Still, Vader did not acknowledge her.

Watching him motionless and silent on the couch, made Padme's mind begin to play images of the night before, of him unconscious in that very room. Last night he had not spoken to her, no matter how hard she tried to make him. Now she was in the same position, at least figuratively, with a very conscious Vader that would still not speak to her.

Trying her best to look professional, Padme squared her shoulders and put on her politician mask. "Lord Vader," She said in her best commanding voice, "I believe what I have to discuss with you is more important than any race."

"Jee bauh siw fa." He said harshly.

Padme frowned, comepletely confused, "Excuse me?"

Vader said nothing, but he turned his hooded face toward her direction. She could feel his annoyance through the air, but she didn't care, she just hoped he could feel hers as well.

Padme fought the urge to roll her eyes as he continued to stare at her. "Didn't I say it wasn't nice to ignore people?" She scolded, hoping to lighten the mood.

It didn't. If anything, it seemed to heighten his annoyance, but Padme refused to back down. She stood her ground, starring at the Sith Lord, challenging him once again. After sometime, Vader turned his face back towards the screen as a loud explosion sounded in the race.

"What do you want?" He finally growled, his tone screaming of his annoyance.

"To talk." Padme responded professionally.

"Then talk."

Padme ignored his tone of voice and the bitterness she felt when he had spoken. She had come out to enact a plan, but now it had turned strictly to business. "Lord Vader," She began with a small frown, "I am troubled to why I am being kept here again without being able to do my job. The Senate itself signed a petition for me to do just that. I have done nothing wrong. I also have not done anything that would be treason to the Empir–"

"Senator." Vader snapped, "You and I both know that is a lie–"

"The communication died, Lord Vader. Nothing else." Padme insisted, ignoring the way his head had snapped in her direction when she dared to interrupt him.

"Do not lie to me, Senator." Vader replied coldly, his message clear. He was growing sick of her games.

Padme shook her head, ignoring his threat, "I'm not lying. "

Vader looked at her for a long moment, before turning his head back towards the race, "We will see."

"Is that a threat?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow even though she wasn't sure he could see it.

"It's a promise." He replied darkly, sending chills up Padme's spine, but still, she pressed on.

"You have to allow me to return to the Senate." She stated, taking a strong stance from where she stood.

"I do not. " Vader snapped, his head turning towards her, "You must accept responsibility for your actions."

"Except I have done nothing wrong." Padme challenged, "I am a member of the Imperial Senate. I have done nothing wrong and so, I must be allowed–"

"Koochoo." Vader interrupted, and Padme noticed that he had turned his gaze back towards the screen as another explosion occurred. He wasn't even listening to her.

"Lord Vader." She growled annoyed, "Are you listening to me?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well," She said, crossing her arms over her chest again, "I would appreciate your undivided attention."

"I would appreciate– "

"Vader." She snapped, sounding like a wife scolding a husband. The thought chilled her to her very soul, and she tried to forget the thought even crossed her mind.

He did not look towards her, but slowly raised his hand, changing the channel.

_Thank the Force. I might actually get somewhere with him. _

She unfolded her arms, relaxing just a little bit, "Thank you, now as –"

_"And Lord Vader has continued to put ease within the Empire." _A news reporter's voice echoed, halting Padme right in her tracks as her eyes snapped towards the holoscreen._ "This morning, he wiped out more traitorous spies that were within our very own Senate. More than ten spies have been exterminated, while three more remain in custody to be questioned by Lord Vader –"_

Padme froze, unable to peel her eyes away from the lies on the screen. She watched the breaking news cast video stream in front of her; of more people that lost her lives because of her. Vader had killed more of them.

"You –You did this?" She whispered, the tears already threatening to escape.

"Did what, Senator?" Vader asked arrogantly, acting as if he had not heard the news broadcast.

Padme pulled herself away from the screen, her anger seething. "You murdered those people." She snapped, taking a step towards the Dark Lord.

"I exterminated pests." He corrected uncaringly, still not looking in her direction.

"Exterminated pests?" Padme exclaimed, still not believing what she had just witnessed, "Those are people, Vader! With lives and families! You can't just –"

"I believe we already had that conversation, Senator." Vader growled, not allowing her to finish.

Anger exploded within Padme as she watched more images flash across the holoscreen.

_How could I be such a fool? _

This had gone on for too long, and it would not continue. She wouldn't let it. She was no longer going to be useless. She was no longer going to be silent. She was no longer going to be weak. She was not a fool, and she would make sure to make Vader remember that.

Padme stepped between Vader and the holoscreen, staring at the dark hole of his face. "How could you !" She screamed angrily, not caring about the consequences of her actions.

Vader shrugged. "I've done worse." He replied nonchalantly.

"I have no doubt of that." Padme spit, still raging with anger.

"And yet… Here you stand…. Shocked." Vader said amused as he looked up at her ever so slightly.

"Because you're acting like a monster!" Padme screamed bewildered, throwing her hands into the air.

"Well…" Vader sighed arrogantly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest; "At least I have a positive attitude about my destructive habits."

Padme was beyond bewildered. She was shocked… devastated. "How can you just sit there and act like you don't care!" She screamed, gesturing between the holoscreen and Vader hoping to make some connection.

"Because I don't care." Vader replied honestly.

But Padme refused to believe that. She had seen too much to believe such a statement.

"No." She said shaking her head, "I don't believe that."

"I've never cared, Senator." Vader growled darkly, before adding quickly "And I never will."

"No." Padme repeated, still shaking her head as hot tears began to run down her face, "It's different now."

"How?" Vader asked hotly, "Because you think you're special? Because you think we've made a connection?" Padme felt her cheeks begin to flush and instantly Vader laughed, "Have you forgotten what I said before? I would think you have due to your thoughts. Remember, I've had many women, Senator. You can just become a number, if you so please."

Padme wanted to die. She wanted to run out of the room and lock herself in her bedroom forever. She tried to do just that, but she found that her feet would not move. She glanced quickly to Vader, to see if it was one of his tricks, but she could tell by the look of him, that it was not his doing. In fact, he seemed completely oblivious of the fact that she could not move. It wasn't his doing. It was something else. Something screamed to her, she didn't know what, but whatever it was, its message was clear.

_Stay._

And immediately, Padme understood.

"It'. Different. Now." She repeated again slowly, making sure to pronounce every word. She paused, and made sure to make what she thought was direct eye contact with Lord Vader. "I know you're human." Padme stated seriously, "And no human could do this and feel nothing."

A loud growl resonated from within Vader as he pushed himself off the couch and screamed, "I am not human!"

The building began to shake and objects began to shatter as a result of Vader's rage, but Padme pressed on. She was hitting a cord within him, and she had no plan on stopping.

"Your flesh and blood, Vader!" She screamed back, closing the gap between them.

"That doesn't mean anything!" He snapped, "You know nothing!"

"I know more than anyone!" Padme cried, trying to grab onto his cloak to make some connection. She needed to touch him, even if it wasn't his skin. She just needed something. Something to remind him. But Vader, wanted none of that. Padme failed at her attempt when his gloved mechanical hand halted her, coming up and gripping her wrist tightly. His grip was tight, too tight, and the metal beneath the leather digging into her skin.

"You have been waiting for your punishment, Senator." He said enraged, as he ignored her small cries of pain, "I suffered because I forgot my place, and it seems you have forgotten yours as well."

Without letting go of her wrist, he used his other hand to pull a device out of his pocket before raising it to his lips.

"General Veers," He called into the device, "Ready them."

"Yes, Lord Vader." The voice responded immediately, and seconds later, before Padme could even begin to question her predicament, the raging Sith Lord was pulling her through the establishments. She stumbled behind Vader, letting out small cries of pain whenever he pulled her roughly around a corner. Finally, they reached a large gray door, and only then did Vader release her from his grasp. When her wrist was free, Padme pulled it back into her chest protectively as she ran her fingers over the sore bump that was forming.

She frowned as she watched Vader begin typing a code into the control panel that caused the gray door to open and reveal a large lift inside.

"Where are you taking me?" She yelled loudly, as she faced the raging Sith Lord.

Vader turned to her slowly, his anger blistering, and as he turned, the hallway turned cold; freezing Padme to her bones as the darkness itself seemed to come alive. She took a step back, away from the Dark Lord as he too stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He growled, before everything when dark.

When Padme awoke, she was laying on a hard, cold metal surface. She opened her eyes slowly to the bright lights around her and instantly pain and confusion began to flood her mind. She ached all over, but mostly in her arm. She made a mental note to scream about that to Vader later, if he was in a good mood. Which she doubted. Pushing her personal thoughts away, Padme tried to piece thoughts together, knowing she had more important issues to think about.

_What happened? Where am I? _

"Senator Amidala?" A voice asked gently, "Senator Amidala, are you awake?"

_Who is that? _

More confusion. Not only did she not know where she was, but also she had no idea who she was in the room with. She squinted her eyes against the light, waiting for them to adjust. She saw an outline of someone before her, but no distinguished details.

"Who are you?" Padme asked in a panic, "Where am I?" She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but the sudden push into the air against the bright light shining down on her caused her head to spin. A feeling of sickness washed over her and because of it, she felt herself begin to fall backwards.

The man's hands grabbed her shoulders gently, pulling her back into a sitting position, making sure that she did not fall. "You're safe, Milady." He said gently, "I am Captain Piett, first officer onboard Lord Vader's flagship, Executor. As for your location, I'm afraid I cannot tell you where you are at, besides a holding room within one of the many Imperial Bases."

"That's safe?" Padme laughed, "Locked inside an Imperial Base?"

Piett gave a small chuckle as well before adding, "As safe as possible for now, I'm afraid."

She tried to look at the man before her, but again failed. Her eyes snapping shut the second the bright light hit her pupils.

"Lord Vader said that it might take a few moments for your eyes to adjust." Piett explained softly, "He said that you haven't seen true bright light in some time."

"A long time." Padme agreed sadly.

A moment passed in silence as Padme continued opening and shutting her eyes against the harsh light. She wondered silently how Vader could stand it here. He was always in the dark, pitch dark, and if she couldn't adjust, how could he? It was so bright within the room; brightness she had not seen in what felt like a very long time. The light reminded her of the sun on her home planet of Naboo, the bright sun that shinned down to the planet and reflected off the water. Sure, she had seen the Coruscant light, but it was never anything like Naboo. On Coruscant the light was gray and dull, at home it was fresh and bright. Oh, how she missed home and the fact that she would probably never see Naboo ever again killed her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her family again. She wanted to live a long happy life with someone that she loved. She wanted so many things, but because of Vader, it all seemed to be gone.

"If you're an officer onboard of a flagship, why are you here?" Padme asked, trying to make some small conversation until her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Classified information." Captain Piett answered quickly, "But I can tell you that Lord Vader insisted on my presence here."

"Isn't he kind." Padme said sarcastically, her words laced with hatred.

"I will not have you insulting my commanding officer, Milady." Piett snapped, his soft voice evaporating and for the first time sounding hostile towards her. "Lord Vader may be misunderstood, looked at as a bit harash, but he is a good leader. Best one in the whole galaxy, in fact. He has strange methods, but it works, he keeps the galaxy safe, and that is what is most important."

Padme could not believe the power of Piett's words; of the truth that his words held. Maybe not by her beliefs, but she could hear by the tone of his voice that he believed every word he had spoken. He believed Vader to be a good leader. He believed that he was saving the galaxy.

_They're all mad. Vader saving the galaxy? More like Vader destroying the galaxy._

Still, Padme didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. Not until she had some answers.

"My apologies, Captain." She apologized quickly, before raising her hurt wrist that she hoped showed some evidence of a struggle, "I'm afraid, Lord Vader's ways are just a little fresh in my mind."

"I did see that, Milady." Piett replied, the softness of his voice returning, "Lord Vader had me tend to the wound. It should heal within a few days, but I did wrap it for comfort."

After her thanks and another few moments of small talk, Padme's eyesight had almost fully adjusted. She was amazed to see that Piett was not as she had imagined. He was not old like the other officers, but young, not much older than herself. He had a kind face and voice, something she had never heard or seen from an Imperial officer. To Padme, there was not an evil or imperial quality about him. She couldn't believe he worked for a man lke Vader or the Emperor, and she found herself questioning just how he fell into such a line of work.

However, before she could ask Piett questions, the door to her cell slid open and a clone trooper joined them in the room.

"Lord Vader wants the Senator." The clone said sternly as he informed the Captain.

Piett nodded, signaling Padme to rise. "I will take her, trooper." He said, as he led Padme towards the door, "You may return to your unit."

The trooper moved in front of them, not allowing the pair to move out the door. "I'm afraid, Lord Vader was very specific," The trooper said, grabbing onto Padme's arm, "You are to return to the Executor, and wait for further instructions."

Captain Piett hesitated not releasing Padme's arms, but soon knew he had to follow orders. Finally, he stepped back allowing the trooper to take full control of the Senator.

"It was a pleasure." Padme said with a small smile as another trooper entered the room to take a hold of her left side.

"Likewise, Milady." Piett agreed, giving a sorrowful smile, before Padme was shoved out the room and pulled down the hall.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the bright white hallways, the trio finally came upon a large door. One of the troopers, left Padme's side, and quickly typed a code into the corntol panel before returning to her side to pull her into the large room.

But the moment she entered, she wished she hadn't.

"What is this!" Padme screamed in horror, as she froze, looking at the scene before her.

Vader stood in the center of the room, standing in a pool of blood. Around him were five strange chairs that sat in a line, all five restraining bloody and beaten Rebellion members. Padme had not met any of them personally but had spoken to a few of them from time to time during a meeting or two. She also knew that all five of the individuals had signed the petition for her return to the Senate, and were probably the same five Rebellion spies that the newscaster had spoken about earlier.

As the troopers pulled her closer the scene, she realized that only three of the five men were still were alive. The two at each far end were both either missing various limbs or grained of blood completely. It looked like a scene out of a horror holomovie. Vader only added to the horror, as he stood almost a foot above the tallest person in the room, with his dark and cold enegry passing through every soul in the room.

"Vader!" Padme screamed again with the same amount of horror, "What is this?"

He ignored her question, circling the three men that pulled against their restraints. All three men shared the same look in their eyes, of fear and of death. They feared Lord Vader, and were right to do so.

As Vader continued to circle, Padme took in more information, and immediately felt sick. Not just at the sight before her, but the smell as well. The room didn't just smell of sweat, blood, and tears, but of burnt flesh, vomit, and urine. Whatever had happened before they had brought her here, Padme was glad she had missed it. She felt a small feeling of guilt from feeling that way, but she couldn't hid her feelings. And as the smell hit her nostrols again, Padme tried to pull her hands away from the clone troopers' grasp to cover her nose… but failed. She fought the urge of being sick, trying to hold it together, but knew she was failing. Just like Vader wanted. Vader wanted this. Vader knew. It was always his plan.

"Senator Amidala," Vader finally said, his voice booming with more roughness than usual, "I believe you may be acquainted with some of these individuals?"

"I am not." She responded quickly, making sure her mental walls were secure. She would give nothing away. She was not weak, and she would prove it.

Vader sighed, a long dramatic sigh, "Pity."

But Padme knew it was anything but pity, just from his sigh she knew what this was, another one of his games.

"What is this, Lord Vader?" She growled, looking at the three men that were now starring at her as well.

"Your punishment." Vader growled, and without warning, he ignited his lightsaber and twisted it in his grasp. The man closest to Vader did not even have time to scream as his body was sliced into pieces. Limbs, a body, and a head fell apart, some falling to the ground while others clanked against their restraints. The two remaining men screamed out in horror as their friend fall into pieces around them.

Padme herself was even too filled with horror to react. She was frozen. Helpless to watch.

Vader was the only one unfazed. He did not care. Stepping over a piece of the man he had just killed, he made his way toward the second man that instantly recoiled in horror.

"You think silence is... strength?" Vader mused.

The man said nothing; his lips locked together trying to hold their secrets.

"I don't need you to talk to spill your secrets." Vader whispered, his voice as cold as ice, "I'm stronger than that."

Vader raised his gloved hand, forcing the second man's head to snap back, slamming into the strange chair, as a loud scream escaped his lips.

"Now, speak." Vader hissed, his face inches from the second man's, "Or the same fate awaits you."

"You're… You're going to kill me anyways." The man chocked out through pain, "My fate is… is already decided."

"Perhaps." Vader agreed, "But it could have been less painful. Either way, I got what I wanted." For a moment, the man stopped chocking, but not for long. Vader did not drop his hand, instead, he stepped forward to wrap his own hand around the man's neck. As Vader's grip began to tighten and the man began to groan, Padme was snapped out of her frozen prison.

"No!" Padme screamed, as she tried to pull out of the clone troopers' grasps. "Vader, stop, please stop!"

"You have forgotten who I am, Senator." Vader responded as he continued to tighten his grasp, "Time for you to remember."

Seconds later, a loud snap sounded in the room, signaling the breaking of the man's neck as the man fell forward hanging against his restraints like a broken child's toy.

"You coward!" The final man yelled, tears pouring down his face as he pulled against the shackles around his wrists, "You kriffing, Sith scum!"

The room turned dark once again as another swell of anger raced through the Sith Lord and everyone felt it. Vader turned to the final man and stalked towards him like a beast on a rampage. A huge burst of sparks threw through the room as Vader slashed the final man's restraints with his glowing red blade. The final man fell to the floor with a loud thud before he groaned loudly pushing himself up onto his knees on the bloody floor.

Vader circled him, looking much like a wolf circling its prey. The man dared not look up from his spot on the floor, knowing that if he did, his eyes would meet with Death himself. Vader paused directly in front of the man that sat on his knees, cowering in fear on the floor. Silently, the Sith reached his hand out to his side, calling one of the clone trooper's blasters into his grasp. Without a word, he threw the blaster onto the floor before backing away from the now armed man.

However, the man made no move towards the weapon, and instead continued to shiver in fear on the floor.

"I'm the coward." Vader laughed darkly, "But yet, you won't even try to defend your life."

The man said nothing, just continued to quiver in fear, his eyes locked on the ground.

"You're pathetic." Vader hissed as he called the blaster back into his palm. "First, you spill your secrets, then you soil yourself, and now, you quiver on the floor refusing to fight for your life." Vader reached down, grabbing the man's hand and putting the blaster into the man's grasp. The man let out small cries, as Vader continued to move his hands over the weapon, until the Sith put the blaster into the correction position that he wanted. Vader pulled away to admire his work. The blaster sat in the man's hands, the man's finger near the trigger, and the tip of the blaster touching the man's head. "Why don't you do us all a favor?" Vader said coldly, taking his hands completely off the blaster before moving away from the man with a small chuckle.

"Don't." Padme cried to the man, but it was already too late. The man had already waded his options, and picked his death over the Sith Lord. The man pulled the trigger, taking his own life. Padme closed her eyes, turning away from the scene, not wanting to see the gruesome death. She only opened them when she heard the man's body fall to the floor, and as it did, she was sure she had heard Vader laugh.

_The monster._

Still, Padme was too scared… too shocked to speak. She was horrified. She couldn't believe what had just unfolded before her. It had to be a dream. A terrible nightmare.

As Vader neared her, she backed away, as far as possible, cowering in fear of him just like the other men. She didn't try to stop the tears that started to fall down her face. She couldn't hide her fear. She was too scared. She was too afraid.

Vader paused before her, his finger pointing at her as he shook his fist. "This is a warning, Senator." His voice boomed, "And for your sake I hope you remember it, because next time, you will have to deal with my Master, and I can tell you this, the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." With that, Vader slide his lightsaber into his belt and swiftly stormed out of the room, leaving Padme alone with the dead bodies, clone troopers and her thoughts. All three telling her one thing, she was going to die... and probably by the hands of Darth Vader himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ughhhh! What happened!? Why can't they just love each other now!? But hey, who knows if they even will, maybe Vader will just get rid of Padme. But I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Again, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and messages, they gave me so much inspiration! Love you all! As always, please write a review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18: Vader vs Savior

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Author's Note: Even though there seems to be a glitch on fanfiction right now, I still get the email about your guys' reviews so again, if you can, please review! I promise this chapter ends a little bit better than last time, but I took a whole hell of a lot of stuff out of this chapter so my apologies about that. Maybe I'll add it later. Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**PS: I'm too lazy to take out the notes about not being able to see reviews because I just want to update this chapter for you guys. Anyways, Fanfiction has fixed the problems, and all reviews should be there and be visible now! YAY! So don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

She hated him. She hated him more than anything else in the galaxy. She didn't care if people said Palpatine was the man behind it all. She knew the truth; Vader was the real monster. She could hear her mind screaming that fact, making sure she would remember it. Padme heard her mind loud and clear. Vader was a monster, just like everyone had said. He was a killer, a murderer, and he deserved to die for all his wrong doings.

_He's a monster! He's a monster! He's a monster!_

Padme was too wrapped up in her thoughts to comprehend what was happening around her. She could hear the clone troopers commanding her, but she couldn't understand them, her mind was too far gone. They pulled her roughly by her arms and she was forced to follow. She stumbled behind them awkwardly, looking like a drunken girl that had drank too much to release her sorrows; but Padme didn't care. Everything was just too much.

"Lord Vader has gone to see the Emperor, take the Senator back to his establishments."

She comprehended that… hardly. Everything was still just too much. She hoped Vader would suffer, just as he had made her suffer. She hoped Palpatine would do his worst, hopefully finishing the job this time. She regretted that she had ever felt pity for the beast. She wished that he had died that night. She wished that he had let her die the night he found her at the bar. She wished and dreaded so much. It was all too much.

As she was taken back to his establishments, again in the dark due to the blindfold, her mind still couldn't make sense of the situation. It was as a million sparks were traveling through her mind, exploding to cause more damage. She knew she was going insane. She could feel it, and as she was thrown into Vader's establishments, she couldn't help to feel broken, weak…. Gone. She hit the floor with a loud boom, but didn't feel a thing. She had nothing left. She was a child. She was weak. She might have been a Queen of a planet, but nothing had prepared her for this. She was done. She was giving up. She didn't care.

Padme ripped off the blindfold, but did not push herself off the ground. Her head snapped towards the noises coming down the hall, her insane mind screaming that it was Vader.

"Mistress Amidala," 3PO screamed in shock and concern as he frantically ran towards her, "Are you alright?"

Padme was too far gone. She had seen too much of Vader. She was losing her mind.

She let out a small cry, as she shoved herself away from the droid approaching her. "Get away from me!" She screamed, pushing herself even farther up against the wall.

"Mistress?" 3PO asked, obviously more concerned than before, "What's wrong?"

Padme shook her head frantically, as the tears continued to pour down her face. "This is all a trick!" She screamed angrily, "This is all a trick!"

"A trick?" Threepio asked confused, taking a step back from the crying senator to give her some obvious much needed space, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You're going to kill me," Padme spit, turning her face angrily towards the golden droid, "You're with him!"

"Who, Mistress?" 3PO pressed, trying to get sensible answers.

"Lord Vader!" Padme cried.

3PO's head fell to the side, his confusion only growing. "My Master?" He asked still obviously confused.

"Yes, your Master!" Padme spit, "I hate him. I hate him! I never want to see him again!"

She began hitting the wall and ground around her, needing desperately to release some of the anger that was inside of her. She didn't care that it hurt. She needed it. The "real" Padme wanting– needing, to wake up from the nightmare happening around her.

"Calm down, Mistress!" 3PO exclaimed as he stumbled forward, grabbing her hands within his own to secure her, "Stop, Mistress. You'll hurt yourself!"

Only then did the "real" Padme emerge, but only for a moment. She starred at the droid before her, the droid that obviously cared about her and her wellbeing. Even if Threepio was Lord Vader's droid, he was nothing like Lord Vader and would never hurt her. Padme knew that, at least in the right mindset.

"I'm sorry, Threepio." Padme cried, looking away in pure shame of her behavior.

But as fast as the mist cleared within Padme's mind, it returned; a weird sickness overtaking her as she began to breathe heavily.

3PO ignored her, his one hand moving toward her forehead, as the other remained locked around her wrist. He laid his fingers down gently, as if not to frighten the girl before him. "You are not well, Mistress." 3PO stated, feeling the heat rising from Padme's forehead, "You're burning up."

Padme ignored him. She laid her head back further, allowing it to rest against the coldness of the wall. "He scares me, Threepio." She whispered, "I don't want to die."

"No one is dying, Mistress." 3PO said quickly, "Calm down. We need to think of your h–"

"But they are! They are!" Padme wailed, her tears once again breaking through, "Everyone is dying! He killed them all! He's going to kill everyone!"

"Mistress –"

"No!" Padme screamed, not allowing the droid to finish as she pushed herself off the floor and stumbled away. 3PO tried to stop her, but Padme wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry, Threepio." She cried, backing away in the direction she knew was her room, "Tell Lord Vader he got his wish. I'm scared. I fear for my life. I'm petrified of him. I hate him. I hate so him. I wish he would have died, or that he would just kill me already. He's a monster, and I will never tell anyone anything else, because there is nothing human about him. No human could do what he has done. He's a monster."

With that, Padme stumbled away, leaving a very concerned golden droid alone to pick up the pieces.

Hours later, Vader returned to his establishments after his meeting with the Emperor, and the Sith was anything but happy. He was pissed –raging. He was too high on power to feel anything around him. The darkness was boiling through his blood. It had been hours since Vader has killed the pest of the Rebellion, but yet he skill craved the taste of blood. He craved more death, more destruction. It had been far too long since he had been on the battlefield, and the small counts of death weren't doing anything to fulfill his hunger.

Immediately after leaving the Senator with her horror, Vader had instructed a lone trooper to escort her back to his establishments, before he had gone to his Master. He knew the Emperor would be displeased, especially after just punishing him for forgetting his place. He had acted without the Emperor's orders, and that would cost him.

However, to Vader's surprise, when he arrived at his Master's office, Palpatine was beyond pleased, not because he had done it, but because the old man had expected it. He knew that Vader would need to do something to release his stress– do something to release his anger, and the old man know that would mean that someone would suffer. Again, anger surged inside Vader. When would he be free of being the old man's puppet? The answer… Not soon enough.

Vader knew it would be quite sometime before he could take the throne from his Master… before he could kill his Master and become his own Master for once in his life. The thought soothed Vader, but he knew he had much to accomplish till then. Skill, the old man's death could never come soon enough. He infuriated him almost as much as the senator, herself. The two were tired for the lead, but in incredibly different ways.

_Senator. _

Wondering how his plan had played out, he reached out into the Force searching for his answer. Across his establishment's, he could feel the senator's force signature, and he couldn't help but to feel pleased with the results of his plans. It was everything he wanted, and more. Not only had he reminded her, but also broken her. She was weak, both physically and mentally. He could feel her fear and torment. But still, part of him was…

"Master!"

Vader paused in the hallway, pushing down his annoyance at being found. He slowly turned around to face the golden droid that was now directly behind him. He noted that 3PO had a worried look on his face, but knew better than to react.

"Yes, Threepio." He said, "What is it?"

"It's the Senator."

"What of her?" Vader asked uncaringly, his annoyance and anger returning. Of course the problem would have to involve the senator, why wouldn't it? He didn't wait for 3PO to respond, hoping the droid would get the point that he didn't care. Instead, he turned forward and continued on his walk towards his room, hoping to be left alone. Unfortunately for Vader, 3PO followed.

"Something is wrong with her, Master." 3PO answered, his voice full of concern as he struggled to keep up with Vader.

"And?" Vader asked again, not seeing the significance of the conversation unfolding behind him.

"Well… She…." 3PO said stumbling over his words, not understanding why his Master didn't understand, "She just doesn't seem well."

"I would be surprised if she did." Vader said simply as he entered his room and made his way over towards his dresser.

"Master, I'm afraid I don't understand." The droid said in utter confusion, as he paused before his Master."

Vader took his time giving a response to his droid, hoping to give a further message of his lack of interest in the conversation. He doubted 3PO would understand, but still, the silence gave him time to pull off his boots and shed of his cloak before he turned his attention back to the droid that remained in the room. "She's in shock, Threepio" he said finally, "She'll get over." He paused considering his words for a moment before adding, "Hopefully not anytime soon, but she will."

"You're not going to help her?" 3PO asked, a small amount of hurt in his voice.

"That would be correct." Vader said, passing by the droid and crossing to the other side of his room. This time he hoped 3PO would get the message.

He didn't.

"Why?" Threepio pressed, following his Master instead of giving him any space.

Vader let out an annoyed sigh as he turned to face the droid, "Because unlike you, Threepio, I don't like her."

"I think you do like her," 3PO challenged, "and that's why you hate her so much."

"Remember your place, Threepio." Vader snapped, as he neared the droid. His height shadowing over the golden servant as he swung his finger in 3PO's face, "Your allegiance is to me, not her."

Unlike anyone else in his position, 3PO did not show fear. He remained in his place as he starred back at his angry Master. "What did you do to her, Master?" 3PO asked, knowing better than to continue on the way he had taken the subject.

"Let's just say," Vader said nonchalantly as he turned back to his room and away from 3PO, "I made her remember her place in the food chain."

"Remember her place?" 3PO exclaimed horrified, as the pieces of the puzzle finally seemed to be coming together, "I'm surprised she can remember anything at all. She's petrified. She has a fever and stood here ranting about how much she hated you and feared you. Talking about how you weren't human and a monster. "

"Good."

Threepio shook his head, as he took a step towards his Master, "Master Ana –"

"Don't use that name, Threepio!" Vader's voice boomed, as he made his way back to in front of his droid in a matter of seconds.

"And why not?" 3PO challenged, refusing to yield, "It's the name you were born with. It's the name of the boy that created me. It's–"

"It's a name that no longer has any meaning to me." Vader snapped.

"No," 3PO disagreed, shaking his head, "It's the name of your true self. A man that you have forgotten."

"That boy was never a man!" Vader growled, pushing himself forward as if challenging the droid in a duel, "He was weak. A coward. The only thing that remains of that boy is the shell in which he inhabited, and soon that will burn as well."

"That is not true." 3PO disagreed again.

"And why not?"

3PO was silent for a moment, allowing the anger that was coming off his Master to calm. He looked at the man standing in front of him, his Master, with affection in his mechanical eyes, before he said softly, "Because if there was nothing left of that boy inside of you, why am I still here?"

For once, Vader backed away, not accepted the challenge. "That means nothing." He hissed, turning his back on the droid as he put much needed space between them. The Dark Lord pulled off his tunic and shirt, before he threw it across the room in anger. He hoped that 3PO would back off, but as always, Vader knew better than to hope.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it does," 3PO said, refusing to be beaten, "And you know it."

"Don't push me, Threepio." Vader said harshly, his gaze not returning to the droid as he paused at the edge of the room.

"Why not, Master?" 3PO asked, crossing the room so that he was again near his Master, "Will you destroy me like the other droids? Will you throw me out and replace me?" 3PO paused, allowing his words to sink in before he continued, "Or do I hold too much sentimental value to you? Do I mean too much to you? To that boy that still lives inside of you."

"You are a droid that knows my needs well, Threepio." Vader snapped, as his gaze remained locked with the wall, "That proves nothing of my humanity."

"It does," 3PO disagreed, "but if you can't see it. I have other proof."

"Threepio." Vader warned, "Stop this."

"No," 3PO said, shaking his head, "because I know that name–that your name means something to you. "

"Threepio." Vader warned again, his voice colder than before.

"It is the name your mother gave you," 3PO said with all seriousness, "and if you want proof of your humanity, it is your love for her."

"Get out." Vader snapped, not caring to turn around to voice his threat. The threat was not in his words, but in his tone… the tone of ice and death.

3PO still didn't listen, but continued to push. "She carried you, birthed you, named you, and raised you before these beasts turned you into–

"Get out!" Vader screamed, turning to face the droid with a murderous look on his face.

3PO stood unfazed. "Not until you stop denying the fact!" 3PO screamed back, refusing to lose this battle.

"I was born human, Threepio," Vader hissed as he stalked towards the droid, "That doesn't mean I'll die human. It does nothing to prove that I still have my humanity."

"You d–"

"I said, get out!" Vader roared angrily, not allowing 3PO to defy him any longer.

"Yes…" 3PO said with a small bow, "My loyal Creator."

Vader snarled, pushing the droid out the door, and as soon as the door shut, his rampage began. Destroying whatever objects, clothing, or materials he could get his hands on. Vader, as well as 3PO knew that the Sith would never harm the droid. It gave 3PO an advantage; an advantage that no one else had, and today, 3PO had used it to his advantage.

Vader growled again, as he crossed the room, his anger exploding. If 3PO had been anyone else, the droid would have been dead; beaten and broken into smithereens. But he wasn't, he was 3PO, and Vader would never harm him. He couldn't… Yet.

Trying to calm his anger, Vader brushed his fingers through his hair, before he turned to the wall. He looked in the mirror before him and across the hundreds of scars that were engraved into his skin. He looked across each and every one of them until his eyes came across the place on his arm where a strange writing was placed. Below the strange script, was a small deep scar, compared to the rest, it looked like child's play, but Vader knew it was a wound that was cut deep below the rest. It was the place where his tracking device had been ripped out of his skin when he was a child. Above it was the writing that he dared not read; knowing the pain would hurt more than every scar on his body combined.

Turning his gaze away, Vader moved towards his bed, finally giving in to his exhaustion. Slowly, he eased himself onto his bed, wrapping himself in the cold sheets before closing his eyes; helpless but to think about the one thing – the one person even Darth Vader loved… his Mother.

_It was hot, blistering hot, too hot for a usual morning. The double suns shined down hard on the planet, burning all that stood below. Usually the small boy would be to work by now, but not today. Today he cried as his mother pulled him roughly through the streets, as blasters and screams sounded behind them. The sand was hot underneath his feet, his mother pulling him out of bed and put the door before he could even fully dress._

_"Mommy!" The boy cried, not understanding what was going on around him, "We have to go back, we didn't bring Threepio!"_

_"Shhh, Anakin!" She hushed as she continued pulling him through the streets, "We must hurry! Be quiet! Threepio will be fine!" _

_They could both hear the sounds of the outsiders becoming closer and closer by the second. There was nowhere to run, there was nowhere to hide, but still they had to try. His mother pulled him through the nearest door and into a small room before locking the door behind them. _

_"Mom what is happening?" Anakin cried, as his mother fell to the ground beside him and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Ani. Anakin listen to me." His mother soothed as she ran her hand through his bleach blonde hair, "They are coming. They are going to take you."_

_"Who's coming?" Anakin cried, grabbing onto his mother's hand and holding it close to his chest as he snuggled into her body, "What is happening?"_

_"Shh, Ani. There is no time." His mother said softly, her own tears beginning to fall as well, "I'm afraid this is goodbye for now."_

_"Don't say that, Mom." Anakin said, before tears began streaming down his face like a waterfall. He couldn't stop the tears. He was scared. He didn't understand. He was confused. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave him mother. He didn't want them to take him._

_"Don't cry, Anakin." His mother said again, putting a finger underneath his chest and lifting his chin up so that he would face her, "You must be strong."_

_Anakin shook his head frantically, "I can't Mom, I can't do it." _

_A loud bang echoed outside the door, signaling someone was trying to enter. They had found them. They were coming. Anakin dropped his gaze back towards his mother's chest and his arms snapped around her. He snuggled hard into her chest as his tears fell onto her shirt._

_"I want to stay with you, don't let them take me." Anakin cried loudly, and instantly his mother latched onto him as well, pulling him tighter into her chest._

_"I wish I could, my love" She cried into his blonde hair, "Be strong. I love you, Ani. I will always be with you."_

_Anakin did not respond; he didn't have time to. The door broke open behind him as a red skinned, black-clocked man entered. Anakin turned his gaze away, as he snuggled closer into his mother, frantically trying to keep his hold around her._

_"You will fail." His mother spit at the man, "Whatever you want him for, he is not the man you want him to be."_

_"Oh, he will be." The red skinned man laughed, kneeling down as he rubbed his hand across the woman's face, "You should be proud. Your boy will be the most powerful –"_

_His mother kicked the man hard, knocking him backwards with a loud groan. She threw her son forward, "Run, Anakin!" She screamed, "Run! I'm right behind you!"_

_Anakin pushed himself from the ground stumbling forward as he tried to find his footing. But before he could make it through the doorway, a strange sound sounded from behind him. He couldn't help but to glance behind him, and froze instantly at the sight he saw._

_"Mom!" He screamed… but it was already too late._

_"Ani!" His mother screamed at the sight of seeing her son stop, unaware of her own fate. His name was his mother's last word before the red blade was pushed through her chest. Anakin saw the entire scene happen before him, and watched as his mother's body fell to the ground, lifeless. _

_"No!" Anakin screamed, running towards his mother's murderer, hitting him frantically, trying to cause some damage. _

_He did none, and the man threw him back onto the ground effortlessly. _

_"Come on, you little brat." The man hissed, grabbing onto Anakin's arm and pulling him up from the ground. _

_Anakin tried to resist, but couldn't. He was too small, too weak compared to his captor. Still, he refused to give up. He hit the man in the side repeatedly, all the while screaming, "You killed her! You killed her!"_

_The man threw him to the ground again, towering above him as an evil smiled played over his features. "If you're so powerful?" The man spit, "Why didn't you save her? You might as well have just murdered her yourself!"_

_"No!" Anakin screamed, "I'm not a monster!"_

_The man smiled, an evil sinful smile as he lowered himself to the boy on the ground. "Oh, you will be," he laughed, "You will be."_

Vader threw himself forward, panting hard as the sweat rolled down his face. A nightmare. It had all been a nightmare.

If only.

Nightmares weren't real. This was. It had been a nightmare of a time long passed, but never forgotten. The time in which his mother had died before his eyes… and he had been taken from the only home he had ever known.

He had let his mother die. He could a very well killed him himself. He was just too young to do anything, or so he had told himself. The nightmare was a time when he was foolish, a time when he was weak, a time when he was just a poor child slave. It was when he was a mere human, … but not anymore. He wasn't that person anymore. He wasn't a person anymore.

_The boy is dead. They boy is dead. _Vader repeated to himself inside his head.

But then why did the memories remain? Why did the pain remain? Why was he destined to be tortured? Why did the past still haunt him? He wanted to move on, but something wouldn't allow him to. Something was holding him back… but what?

He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He wanted to forget. He wanted to move on.

Vader groaned quietly, as he looked at the clock, noting the very, very early morning. He had only gotten a few hours of rest, but he knew that was all he would be given. The nightmare had made sure of that.

He dressed slowly, covering himself with his black garments that hid him from the galaxy. Walking to the kitchen, he found some kind of substance, not really caring what it was as long as it was edible. Survival and war had trained him to eat anything as long as it was edible. When you are staving, you can't afford to be picky. Still, Vader couldn't help but remember a time when he had been a picky eater.

As quickly has the thought started, it stopped. Vader pushed it away, far into the back of his mind, trying to forget the memory all together. Trying to ease his mind, Vader began working on various mechanical projects, just odds and ends; most of them just the droids that he had destroyed in his rage. Usually, fixing things brought Vader some relief. Life seemed so much easier when he was fixing things. It made it easier to forget, easier to move on, easier to live. But as usual, today was not the day for that. Today, Vader found no relief, and had to turn to something new.

He wondered his establishments for a little while, something he usually did not do. Usually, when at his establishments, he found himself working on military papers or fixing his fighters. He did not have the time, or the patience to just walk around his establishments for no reason. He still didn't have the patience. Soon the walk did nothing, but heighten his annoyance. However, before Vader halted his walk, he found himself being pulled to the Senator's room. He hadn't even noticed the pull until he had arrived at her door, but unlike usual his anger did not boil. As soon as he came upon her room, he could feel what was happening behind the door, he could hear her thoughts, and the man within the beast was sickened. It seemed that the senator had found sleep without his presence, but just like Vader's sleep had been, her slumber was anything but pleasant.

_Padme panted loudly, trying to catch her breath. The walls seemed to be moving in around her. She tried to escape, but no matter how far or fast she ran, she could not move. She was trapped. Glued to the surface beneath her feet. She heard the footsteps of the predator behind her, ready to catch its prey. Slowly, she turned to face her fate. The black haired man smiled back at her as he pulled off his robe and threw it to the ground, getting ready for what was about to occur. _

_He started to advance upon her like a hungry wolf and immediately Padme backed into the wall, trying to create space between her and the man. She looked around, trying to find away to escape, but there was nothing. No doors. No exits. Just four walls around her. Padme ducked under the man's arms before he could grab her, but immediately was greeted by another wall. She looked up, hoping for a way to climb the barrier; but the wall seemed to rise forever._

_"Help!" Padme screamed, hoping– praying someone would hear her. No one came. _

_"There is no escape." The man laughed from behind, "Remember I've had many women."_

_Padme turned around at the sound of the new voice, and was shocked to be faced with the black knight himself, Darth Vader. _

_"Vader?" Padme cried, "What are you doing?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Vader snapped, closing in on his prey, "I'm finishing you, just like I did your little friends."_

_Padme pressed herself harder against the wall in a useless attempt to hide from the Sith. This was not her savior. This was not the man that had saved her from the black haired man. This was not the man that stayed with her at night. This was Darth Vader, Lord of Sith, the murderer of millions, and he was there to kill her, just like he killed everyone else. _

_"What, Senator?" Vader laughed, his hooded figure now directly in front of her, "Did you think you were special? Did you think you were different than the rest? That you could find the human within the beast?" Vader paused, moving his hooded head down so that his lips were directly next to her ear. "You are nothing." He whispered roughly, "And me? I'm a monster."_

_Padme let out a loud cry as Vader quickly grabbed her, his gloved hands wrapping tightly around her arms as he used his weight to push her back, restraining her against the cold metal of the wall. _

_"Just kill me." Padme cried, "Just kill me."_

_"Now, now, Senator." Vader scowled hotly against her neck, "We are going to have some fun first. Remember, I give women the time of their lives before I kill them."_

_Padme let out another small cry, but it did nothing to faze Vader._

_He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing her roughly. His kiss was sour and dirty… and it burned her skin. She squirmed underneath his grip, but could not break free. Vader was bigger and stronger than the black haired man, and she could not overpower him. As she continued to squirm beneath his grasp, he moved one gloved hand to her neck, tightening his grip around her throat. It was a threat in more ways than one. He was warning her, telling her to stop. He was reminding her that he could kill her in a single flick of his wrist. He was enjoying the pain and pleasure he was causing her, knowing she was hurt and sickened by his touch. _

_Tears started to stream down Padme's face as his lips continued to move across her skin. It sickened her that he was touching her… but what was worse was, part of her enjoyed it. She could feel it through her skin and through her belly… and it sickened her further… but regardless, she wanted it to stop. There was no love in his touch, only arrogance. She could feel it. He did not know her or love her. He did not want to please her, only himself, before he rid himself of her. He just wanted what she had. He wanted her body. He wanted her virginity. She was nothing but something that could give him pleasure._

_His body pressed harder against hers, allowing her to feel a huge hardness dig into her belly, as he used his knee to separate her legs. His gloved hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress and without even a flinch he pulled it apart. The fabric tore to her underwear line, revealing the upper half of her body. But unlike the black haired man, Vader did not top there. He reached towards that fabric that covered her breasts, and ripped it clean off. Padme's nipples perked as the cold air hit her newly exposed skin. _

_Padme closed her eyes tightly, both embarrassed and not wanting to see what was about to happen to her. This was not the way she had planned to lose her virginity. This was not the way she wanted her first time to be. This was not the man – the monster she wanted to be her first… and her last._

_ It was all wrong. _

_She felt his gloved hand move ravenously over her body, grabbing onto her breast before he began playing with one of her nipples roughly. When Padme began letting out sinful light moans, Vader moved his position. Using the Force to keep her in place, he pushed away from her to rip away the rest of the dress. He threw the pieces of the dress behind him, as he dropped down lower. Padme cried out loudly as Vader's mouth took one nipple into his mouth and he began biting and twisting the pebble with his teeth. She felt his hands sliding downwards, down her breasts and then down her belly, making their way closer towards their final destination. She held her breath, not sure what else to do. She hoped for a miracle. _

_She got one. _

_Just as his hands made contact with her panties… his touch was gone. Padme opened her eyes and saw not just one, but two Vaders. The Vader that had been touching her moments before raised his hand at the second Vader, clenching his hand together in an attempt of a force chock. However, the second Vader did the same. He raised his hand too, mimicking the first Vader, the only difference between the two, was the second Vader's hand. Unlike the Vader nearest to Padme, the second Vader did not have a leathered hand, but a flesh and bone one. _

_Padme's eyes widened as she realized what it all meant, Darth Vader vs. her Savior, not Vader vs. Vader. They were two different beings that looked exactly the same, but they weren't the same. She knew it. She felt it. _

_"No." Her Savior commanded angrily, "Get away from her."_

_"You do not control me!" Vader snarled, reciprocating the same amount of anger, "I control you."_

_"Get away from her!" Her Savior repeated, taking a step closer towards the pair that stood before him. _

_Moments passed, the two black knights locked in a silent duel. Padme wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew to remain silent, and thankfully, to her relief, the duel did end. _

_It ended when Vader let out a deep growl and lowered his hand. "This isn't the end. You'll be gone soon enough." Vader said to the man in front of him, before turning and stalking into the night. _

_In an attempt to cover herself and in a moment of weakness, Padme ran to her Savior. She hugged him tightly, making sure to get her arms underneath his cloak to hide her naked body. She snuggled her face into his body and she breathed in his sweet scent, instantly feeling relief. It was him, her Savior. However, her Savior or not, Padme had expected him to push her away or scold her, but he did not push her away. Instead, he almost twisted his stance to allow her to come closer. _

_"Are you unharmed?" He asked caringly._

_He cared. He cared. He cared. Padme heard it in his voice. He cared about her. She could hear it his voice, feel it in his touch, she had seen it in his actions. He cared about her!_

_"Senator?" Vader asked concerned._

_Padme tried, but she could not respond. She couldn't move. She was stuck. Frozen. It was all fading. It was all becoming blackness._

_"Senator." Her Savior repeated his voice higher than before, "Senator."_

"Senator. Senator!" An annoyed voice snapped from beside her as she opened her eyes, "Wake up. Wake up!"

Utter confusion overtook Padme for a long moment before it all came flooding back. As soon as it did, Padme sat up with a jolt as she began to feel over her body. She was clothed and in her bed. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, but she was safe. She glanced around fearfully in confusion, quickly realizing that it had all been a dream.

"Senator?" Vader said again, his voice almost filled with concern. Almost.

Padme slowly looked towards the Sith that stood beside her bed as a small frown overtook her features. "Lord Vader?" She asked confused, "Why are you here?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." He said, backing away from the side of her bed to retreat into the further darkness, where it was hard for her eyes to follow, "I could hear you from clear across my establishments."

"Oh… " Padme said, her voice still confused, "What time it is?"

"It's very early morning." Vader responded, his voice holding all the authority of a parent scolding a child, "Too early for you to be awake. "

"Then why are you awake?" Padme challenged, before she could help herself.

"That is none of your concern."

His response caused her to snap, all emotions flooding back into her mind. "It is my concern when every time you seem to leave your establishments someone I know dies!" Padme screamed, the fear and pain he caused finally overtaking her.

Somewhere from the darkness, Padme heard Vader groan, before he explained, "If you must know, Senator, I have not left my establishments since returning sometime after you. I was in my own room when I heard you."

The relief overwhelmed her. Still, the fear from before remained. She feared anything would set him off again. She feared he would lose his temper with her for her mental breakdown and keeping him awake, but as the tears continued to stroll down her face, he said nothing. She just continued to cry and he did absolutely nothing. He was not angry, he did not try to comfort her, he did not scold her; he simply let her be.

"I'm sorry." Padme finally managed to say between tears.

"Why are you apologizing?" Vader asked, his voice uncharacteristically confused.

"I just– just…" Padme wheezed, not sure what to say. She was freighted, scared of him. The memories of what he had done earlier to the five men still fresh in her mind, always replaying, never stopping.

"Senator, if I was planning on harming you," Vader groaned annoyed, "I would have done it by now."

"You have harmed me." Padme cried, chocking on her sobs, as her mind turned to the most recent event, ""You keep harming me. You were going to…"

"That was a dream, Senator." Vader snapped angrily, "I didn't try to rape you."

"It was so real." Padme whispered as she shook her head, desperately trying to clear her mind, "How do I –"

"If that was me," Vader pressed, "Why would I invade your mind to stop myself?"

Padme froze, slowly turning her head in his direction. "You… what?" She asked shocked, feeling her eyes widen at his confession.

Vader was silent, and Padme could tell that he had not meant to reveal his secret.

Still, Padme wasn't going to let it slide that easy.

"That was really you?" Padme pressed, trying to stare down from where she thought he stood in the darkness, "That saved me?"

Vader still remained silent, lost in the darkness.

Padme shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them for support. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" She cried in confusion, "Just pick if you're going to kill me or save me. Just stop torturing me! Just stop all this confusion. I can't take it." Padme paused allowing herself time to control her tears. When she was satisfied, she finally looked up and towards his direction in the dark, "I want to hate you so badly and I hate myself that I don't."

"You do hate me, Senator." Vader corrected, his voice telling her it was the truth.

But Padme knew the real truth.

"No." Padme said sternly, "No, I don't. Don't tell me how I feel Lord Vader because I know how I feel. You find it incredibly easy to hate me, but the feeling is not mutual."

Vader was silent again, choosing not to speak, so Padme decided to continue.

"I'm scared of you." She whispered, "I'm deathly scared of you."

"You are right to be scared." Vader agreed quickly, "Everyone is."

"I know, and I should be." Padme agreed, before shaking her head, "But that's just it. I'm not like everyone." She paused, looking away from the darkness to lay her head on top of her knees, "I'm scared of you. Scared of your power. Scared of what you're capable of. I hate the darkness inside of you. I hate the crimes you have committed, and everything you stand for." She paused again, almost laughing at herself, "But no matter how hard I try, something, won't let me hate you. Something tells me there is more to you; something won't let me give up on you, and I wish more than anything that I could. I wish more than anything that when I say that I hate you that I truly mean it. I wish…"

"You have a fever, Senator." Vader interrupted, his voice filled with an unreadable emotion, "You are confused."

Padme groaned as she fell back into her pillow. She felt sick and weak, mentally and physically. And from Vader's tone, there was no proving that her words, the words she had just spoken, held any truth, but Padme doubted he would listen to her even of she wasn't sick. He didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Just thank you…." Padme said quietly, deciding to change the subject, "And I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Senator." Vader replied honestly, "I find you irritating regardless of your mental state."

Padme let out a small laugh, "You're such a gentleman."

"I could say nice things to you," Vader replied arrogantly from the darkness, "but I rather say the truth."

Again, at his statement, the tears began. He had told the truth, and she had done anything but listen. He had told her that he was a monster, but she continued to look for a man. He told her that he would be her murderer, but yet she tried to get closer to him. He told her that she meant nothing to him, but yet she still hoped. Why? What was wrong with her? After everything he had done… Why couldn't she stop?

She knew the answer, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. Her dream, had even explained the answer. The man that was in the room with her now, although Vader, was not Darth Vader. She could feel it, and before she could stop herself, she acted upon it.

"Vader?" She asked quietly, as she gazed at the darkness of ceiling through her tears.

"Senator." He responded, his voice void of all emotion.

"Do you still trust me?" She asked sheepishly.

Vader was silent for a moment, before he spoke, "I believe that time has come and passed."

Padme closed her eyes tightly, "Can you trust me again?"

Vader was silent again for a long moment, before she heard him take a step closer to the bed. "I believe the correct question, Senator," He corrected, "Is do you trust me?

Every alarm inside Padme's body went off, telling her to stop before she started. Vader was warning her, making her aware of a small threat, but still she felt herself being pulled. Something wouldn't let her stop. Something was encouraging her on.

"It– It's different…" Padme said, stumbling over her words, hoping that Vader felt the same, "At night… It's different at night. Isn't it?"

"Indeed." Vader agreed softly, and Padme couldn't believe her ears.

"So, trust?" She asked quietly, hoping that was his answer.

"What do you want, Senator?" He asked, his tone obviously warning her, telling her he was looking for a motive.

"For you to stay." She answered quickly, knowing he probably already knew her request, "Please, stay."

Vader didn't reply, but she soon knew his answer. A small smile formed itself on Padme's face as she heard him walk around the bed. As the mattress dropped, signaling that Vader was now on his side, she turned to her side. Padme didn't put on the blindfold, but remained facing away from him with closed eyes as the tears continued to pour.

She tried for sometime to fall asleep, but sleep seemed like the farthest thing from her mind. She felt sick, cold, and clueless. The tears refused to stop running down her face, and her mind was too active to allow her to rest.

"Why did you save me?" Padme asked, breaking the silence, trying to find at least one answer to the millions of questions that her brain was forming, "It was only a dream."

"It wasn't a dream to me." Vader said simply, and the response instantly caused a thousand more questions to form within Padme's head.

"But–"

"Senator." Vader snapped, voicing his annoyance, "Shut up."

"Please." She breathed, tasting her own salty tears on her lips as the sickness overcame her again, "If I do have a fever, I won't remember by tomorrow anyways."

Vader sighed, a long annoyed sigh as he turned onto his side, "You're the most stubborn, annoying, and infuriating woman I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Padme paused at his words, hearing not just the words, but how he said them. She felt her something telling her to look deeper into the words… feel deeper into the words. It wasn't Darth Vader. It wasn't mean or harsh in anyway, but the words were still supposed to be unkind. What did that mean?

She didn't know, but she felt the pull again, and couldn't help but listen.

Acting quickly before her courage evaporated, Padme did the unthinkable. Keeping her eyes shut, she flipped over and snatched onto Vader. Somehow finding him in the darkness. . Closing the gap further, she pressed her face against his chest, squeezing her eyes completely shut. She weaved her hands under his cloak and around his waist. It was a bit awkward due to them both laying on the mattress, but Padme made it work. She grasped her hands onto the back of his tunic beneath the cloak, afraid that he would push her away.

But to Padme's amazement, he didn't. At first, he flinched at her touch, but then said nothing; he just let her hold him and cry.

When she was exhausted, chocking on sobs, and running out of tears, Padme felt his hands begin working behind her back. For a second, she wondered what he was doing, but before she could ask, she felt his flesh hand move around his own waist and up her arm. There, his hand paused on top of her skin, in the place that he had harmed her earlier; in the place the Captain had wrapped. Just like before, after a few seconds, Padme felt no pain. He had healed her again. He had tried to fix something that he had done wrong. He had regretted harming her.

Padme couldn't help but snuggle into him tighter as the tears began to fall again, "How can you do that and then say you don't feel?"

"I didn't say I didn't feel, Senator." Vader whispered, his voice unusually soft, "I said I didn't care."

"Sometimes, I think you do," Padme whispered in return, "Just a little. A very, very, tiny little."

It was then that sleep overtook the exhausted senator and when she woke up the next morning, as always, Vader was gone... and she couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and messages, they gave me so much inspiration! Love you all! As always, please write a review! I would love to hear your thoughts! And please know even though you can't, I can see them at least on my email. So please do!**

**Author's Second Note: I know a few of you asked me questions in your reviews and because of this glitch, please message me if you want any answers to your questions or if you just have any new questions!**

**Author's Third Note: On another quick note, many of you messaged me on Time Travel Redemption, and I do eventually plan on updating the story, but due to the writing being pretty shitty in that story because I didn't anyone would notice it, I want to ho back and rewrite parts of it! So sorry for the slow updates, but I'm really trying! As always, more messages &amp; reviews, equal more inspiration, and in return more updates!**


	19. Chapter 19: Qui-Gon's Riddles

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: Stole a line or two from the actual Star Wars Prequel Trilogy book… I don't own it. Don't sue me. Read it if you got time.**

**Author's Thanks: As you all have noticed, I have written a few more chapters during my winter break. (Which isn't actually a break because I'm still taking classes, kill me.) But anyways, so I can get this chapters updated, I didn't do personalized thanks, but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful. So, I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the story. It really does mean so much, and I cannot thank you enough.**

**Author's Notes: Alright, so many of you messaged/asked me about questions, issues, or comments about the story, but I decided to just answer below by character.**

* * *

**Before I answer, I will say that I am answering these questions, issues, and comments as the author, this does not mean it happens/appears the same in your head, just answering as myself. Also remember what I said that these characters have my personal twist to them and are not like they are in the movies. **

**Darth Vader: To me, Vader does look like Hayden Christensen in Episode III, and I will describe him as such. I understand that many people did not like the way he portrayed Vader in the film, but that is a reason I made my Vader older and more experienced. Hopefully, you like my twist on the character, but if you don't, I'm not planning on changing him… much. ;) Also, I thought I made it clear, but I will say, he is not in the suit, but more like he looked like on Mustafar with his dark looks and cloaked. **

**Padme: To me, she looks like Natalie Portman as well in Episode III. You have to understand that I made Padme younger for the pure purposes of making her character have extreme development. Also understand, that her mind has been messed with by Vader and she is going through a whole hell of a lot. You'd be emotional, screaming, and insane too if you had to deal with what she had to. But don't fret, extreme character development starting now.**

**Threepio: Yes, yes, Threepio is not asking 100% like he does in the movies, but I tried to stay true to his roots. He does seem to be more "human" than droid during parts of my story but that is because I need a "connection" for Vader to Anakin. All of this will be explained later in the story, and you will also know how/why Vader still had him.**

**Obi-Wan: Yes, don't fret, you will hear from Obi-Wan again. He and Yoda are just with the Rebellion right now. All of them stressing out about the Empire and the visions of the unknown boy that is the Chosen One… it will all be explained soon!**

**Palpatine: Yes, Palpatine feels something strange going on, but it isn't that big of an issue right now, because he feels that it is just Vader being wacky due to being locked up and anger happy. I did take out a lot of conversations in the last chapter, one with Palpatine &amp; Vader included. I just felt that it was very repetitive so I removed it, but don't worry, he will yell at Vader soon enough. **

**R2-D2: I know many of you are freaking because he's not in the story, but don't worry! He'll be in the story soon! **

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't like it later in the storyline so I added it here! Promise you'll get more of these two and the Rebellion soon, but I think everyone wants Vader/Padme's relationship to grow a little more before I do.**

* * *

_Obi-Wan felt his arms chained tightly above his head, restraining him to a hard object that stood behind him. He tried to look around to find answers, but did not find anything helpful. He took note that he was in an arena and apparently the source of the entertainment to the roaring crowd around him. Three other sturdy posts, about a meter in diameter, were centered on the arena floor around his own. His, however, was the only one that held a prisoner. _

_He almost laughed at the situation and how inconvenient it was. He had no idea where he was or how he had got there. He was alone tied to a post, with what seemed to be his death moments away… and yet, he felt like he had all the answers in the world, because he done it all before. _

_The fact made him utterly confused. Obi-Wan knew he had never experienced this situation before. He would have remembered it – But it felt like he was remembering it. It felt like a memory… Just like before. _

_The answer screamed to him, making him realize the situation he was in. He was not in danger; at least any real danger because he was experiencing a vision. The Force was showing him another vision just like before… but if that were true, where was the boy?_

_As if being controlled, annoyance, anger, and fear came over Obi-Wan as he turned his head towards the approaching cart. He couldn't explain it, but just like before, he was unable to stop himself. He knew the emotions swelling inside of him were not the Jedi way… but still he felt them. He felt as if he had been ignored… disobeyed… disrespected. He felt annoyed at being ignored. He felt angry for being disrespected. He felt scared– why? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure if those were the emotions that he was feeling. He couldn't explain it. He didn't know what he was feeling, or more importantly, why he was feeling them._

_Obi-Wan continued to scowl until the cart paused before him. He took quick note of Senator Amidala, before turning to the boy beside her. It was him. As soon as he saw the boy's face, he knew it was him. It was the boy. The Chosen One. _

_"Obi-Wan!" The now older boy cried as he was pulled down from the cart, dragged over, and chained to the post beside him._

_"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message," Obi-Wan replied automatically, unable to stop himself. Both he and the boy winced as Senator Amidala was similarly, roughly dragged over to the post next to the boy, and chained up. _

_"I transmitted your message just as you had requested, Master." The boy explained seeming a bit embarrassed, "Then we decided to come rescue you."_

_"Good job!" came Obi-Wan's quick and sarcastic response, as he turned to look between the chains that still held him and the boy that had apparently tried to save him. Due to the boy's confession, he was slowly beginning to understand some of the unknown emotion racing inside of him. But still, so much was unknown._

_"Don't be mad, Obi-Wan," A voice said from beside him, interrupting his train of thought, "That senator talked him into it. I think she may be even more foolish than he is."_

_Obi-Wan's head snapped towards the voice, immediately recognizing it. He felt his eyes widen as his eyes laid upon the voice's owner. "Master!" He said in shock and amazement, as his gaze froze on the man that now stood beside him, "How– What are you doing here?"_

_The old man laughed for a moment as he walked forward, "Never were much for surprises were you, Obi-Wan?"_

_Qui-Gon neared his old padawan, using what Obi-Wan thought was the Force to make the chains that held him against the pillar disappear. As he was freed from his bonds, Obi-Wan remained silent. He rubbed his hands over his wrists, more in comfort than actual hurt. He was confused and shocked… far beyond words. _

_Knowing he could not push off the meeting forever, he slowly raised his gaze from his wrists to the arena. Obi-Wan quickly noted that everything around him had paused. Frozen as he had left it. He turned to his Master that remained quiet near the pillar where he had been released, allowing him to take in the new situation._

_"Master," Obi-Wan asked finally, gesturing to the situation around him, "What is all of this?"_

_"The Force's way of trying to explain." Qui-Gon answered quickly, before he walked around Obi-Wan to pause in front of the Chosen One. _

_"I'm afraid I don't understand, Master." Obi-Wan replied, following his Master to get a better look at the boy as well, "Not even Master Yoda understands."_

_They both were silent for a long moment, starring at the boy that remained frozen to the post. Obi-Wan noted the boy's features, trying to engrave them into his memory for his later search when he awoken from his vision. He memorized the boy's face, eyes, and hair color; any factors that would not change now that the boy before him was becoming a man. He knew the boy looked older than the previous time he had seen him, about ten or so years older, but he also knew that the boy was probably still older in his world. The elements of the boy that he was memorizing, however, had a good chance of being the main features of the boy that remained the same, no matter his age. _

_Obi-Wan knew he needed a Jedi, and the boy before him was only a padawan. The boy before him now was young, much too young to be considered ready to take upon the title of "The Chosen One." _

_"What is his name?" Obi-Wan asked softly, feeling another deep connection to the boy._

_"It will take time for you to fully understand, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, ignoring his question as he removed his gaze from the boy to look at his padawan, "The Force works in mysterious ways."_

_"Understand what, Master?" Obi-Wan asked confused, "I must know his name to find him."_

_"You must do this alone." Qui-Gon stated sternly with a shake of his head, "I cannot interfere."_

_Obi-Wan frowned as he felt his chances of finding answers slowly fading away. "Then why are you here, Master?" Obi-Wan continued, "If it is not to help me?"_

_Qui-Gon laughed, easing Obi-Wan's nerves as his Master put his hand on his shoulder, "Patience, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon reminded him, "I am here to help you. I just cannot give you all the answers that you seek."_

_"Any help would do, Master." Obi-Wan pleaded, "I don't understand what the Force is showing me."_

_A large smile formed itself on Qui-Gon's face as he pointed towards his padawan. "That." He laughed, "I can help you with." He paused again for a long moment, walking between the pillars of the senator and the boy, before turning back to Obi-Wan. "This is what should have happened." Qui-Gon stated softly as he gestured to the arena around him, "If all would have gone according to the Force's plan."_

_Another frown formed on Obi-Wan's face as confusion began to overtake him once more. "The Force has a plan, Master?" Obi-Wan asked with a small raise of his eyebrow._

_"Of course not, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled, before another large smile appeared on his face, "But also, in a way, yes."_

_"I still do not understand, Master." Obi-Wan admitted, still entirely confused and itching with questions._

_Qui-Gon sighed, a low regretful sigh as his gaze locked onto the Chosen One, "You were destined to train him, Obi-Wan."_

_"But I didn't, Master." Obi-Wan interjected before gesturing to the arena around him, "None of this ever happened."_

_"But perhaps it did."_

_But it didn't! Obi-Wan yelled, moving towards his Master in a desperate need to make some sense. He needed answers, but seemed to be just getting more questions._

_"People are destined for things, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stated simply, ignoring the fact that his padawan was nearly on top of him as his gaze remained locked on the boy, "And sometimes others interfere, but that does not mean the destiny changes."_

_Obi-Wan's frown soften as he tried to make sense of his Master's riddles. "So even though I did not find and train they boy in the past…" Obi-Wan asked, "I can find him now? He is still out there? He is still the Chosen One that will being balance to the Force?"_

_"Perhaps." Qui-Gon nodded, raising his hand to stroke his beard. _

_Obi-Wan, however, instantly smiled. "I knew the return of the Jedi was coming!" He exclaimed happily, ecstatic from hearing his Master's words, "I knew it! Where is he, Master? How can I find him? Is he alrea –"_

_"But perhaps," Qui-Gon interrupted, raising his eyebrows as he turned towards his padawan, "The outcome is the same no matter the story."_

_Obi-Wan's excited was instantly taken over by his confusion as a frown once again formed over his features. "I'm sorry, Master?" He questioned in confusion, "I still do not understand."_

_"You must listen, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, turning towards Obi-Wan as everything began to disappear around them, "The answers are being given to you. All you have to do it listen!"_

_"Answers?" Obi-Wan cried, shaking his head in more confusion, "There are too many questions, Master! Who is the boy? Where is the boy? What are these visions?"_

_His Master did not respond. Qui-Gon only closed his eyes, as he began to fade into the disappearing world around him._

_"You can't leave, Master!" Obi-Wan yelled frantically witnessing his Master begin to disappear before his eyes, "I have more questions!" He__ tried to reach out to Qui-Gon, to make some connection to save his Master. He needed him. He needed his help. Needed his guidance. Needed his wisdom._

_"I will be back, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stated softly, "When you have more answers, I will be back."_

_But that wasn't good enough for Obi-Wan and before he could stop himself, he let out a scream, "Master!"_

"Master!"

Obi-Wan lurched forward in his sleep, pushing himself out of his vision. He pushed away the sweat falling from his forehead as he breathed in deeply. It was all too real, too confusing. He, as well as Master Yoda, had been searching for clues about the boy for days; even the Rebellion itself had done their part. Keeping their eyes and ears open for everything or anything concerning the location or identity of their Chosen One. Obi-Wan had been hoping for another vision, another clue to the mystery, but now he regretted it. Now, he had received a vision, and awoken with more questions than answers. He was even more confused than before.

Acting quickly, he pushed himself out of his bed, as be began to ready himself for the day. He showered and dressed in a matter of minutes, before he left his room in search for Master Yoda. Just like before, he found himself rushing through the Rebellion Base's halls, hoping to not be bothered. However, this time he was not as lucky.

"Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan paused immediately to turn towards the man running towards him. He thanked the Force that it was at least someone that he considered to be an honest and fair man, unlike many of the others that he could account for that were in this place. "Senator Organa." He said with a small bow and smile as the man stopped before him, "How good it is to see you."

"Likewise, Master Kenobi." Bail agreed with a small bow, "I hope I am not bothering you."

"Not at all," Obi-Wan said respectfully as he gestured to the hall before him, "I was just on my way to find Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda was last in the east mediating room," Bail said as he pointed to the correct hallway, "I hate to keep you, but perhaps I could join you until you reach him."

Obi-Wan remained silent for a short moment, reaching out into the Force for answers. Usually, he would have preferred to make the walk to his Master alone. It would give him time to regain his complete composure, and also give him time to be alone to his thoughts; but he could feel that something was bothering the senator before him. Unfortunately, he could not tell what that something was. Still, he felt it was his duty to help such a man with his problem, especially if he had called him out specifically for the job.

"It would be an honor, Senator." Obi-Wan finally said, gesturing for Bail to accompany him, "Tell me is something bothering you?"

The man let out an embarrassed laugh as he joined the Jedi on this stroll. "That easy to read, am I? He asked with a small raise of his eyebrow.

Obi-Wan laughed too, welcoming any small distraction to take his mind away from his vision, even if only for a few minutes.

"To a Jedi, I'm afraid you are." Obi-Wan said, regaining his composure as the man beside him did the same.

"I'm concerned for Senator Amidala." Bail finally admitted, his voice void of any and every emotion, but that didn't matter, Obi-Wan could feel his concern even if he didn't show it.

"Understandable." Obi-Wan said with a small nod, trying to understand the situation deeper, "The Rebellion leaders were at quite a decision when I arrived, but forgive me, Senator, I was under the impression that they changed their vote."

Bail gave a small nod of agreement, "They did… " He said, before a frown appeared on his features, "but I'm concerned on the lack of action being taken for her protection."

Obi-Wan fought the urges inside of himself. He could feel something being hidden from him. This was a large reason of why he disliked politicians, even the good ones. One said one thing, while one said another. They never got along, and they never came out to say exactly what they were thinking; there was always an underlining reason or fact, never a clear answer.

"You'll have to forgive me, Senator," Obi-Wan said quickly, with a small gesture of apology for his confusion, "But again, I was under the impression that the Rebellion leaders thought it best to wait to take action due to having proof that the Senator returned to her work unharmed?"

"You and I both know it is only a matter of time before Palpatine stops playing our little game." Bail interjected, knowing that Obi-Wan knew as well as he did that Palpatine's act was a lie. It was only a matter of time before Senator Amidala was truly harmed and they both knew it.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan agreed, deciding to voice his true opinion.

"I understand the hiding, for the time being." Bail explained reasonably, "But all we have done in the past few days is search for a man that we don't even know really exists, when we could be coming up with a plan to rescue Senator Amidala."

"He exists, Senator." Obi-Wan argued quickly, not taking the chance of beginning an argument, or worse a discussion of the matter, "We just need to find him."

Bail nodded, with a look of apology on his face. "Yes, forgive me," He said softly, "I did not mean to question you, Master Kenobi. I am just a little on edge from the reports we received this morning."

Obi-Wan frowned as he turned to the senator beside him. "What reports?"

A look of shock and regret passed upon the senator's face, before he quickly noticed his mistake and covered his emotions with his usual neutral look. "I'm sorry," He apologized, "I assumed you heard." He paused for a moment, allowing them to walk a few steps in silence before he spoke again, "Vader has killed more of our spies and sympathizers." He finally admitted, "We have almost no one left within the Imperial Senate."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "Within the entire, Senate?" He asked, unable to hide his horror.

If the Rebellion had no one left within the Senate, they were done for. They could not rely on the Force alone, not with only two Jedi. The entire operation would fall apart. They would all be exterminated. The Empire– the Dark side would win.

"I'm afraid so." Bail answered, sounding just as aware of the fact as Obi-Wan. "Almost everyone has fled back to their home planets or has gone into hiding. It will be sometime before we can get others to take their places."

_If you can find anyone to take their place. _

Obi-Wan pushed the negative thoughts away, knowing they would do nothing to help him; instead, he turned his thoughts to getting answers. "When did Darth Vader execute the spies?" He asked, turning his head to face the senator while they walked.

"He exposed and executed them yesterday." Bail answered, his voice regaining its professionalism, "The Emperor's cover up was as flawless as ever. It made even some Rebellion sympathizers question their stance on us. Because of Vader, almost everyone fears for their lives over their freedom."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief, his hand moving to his head to push back a few strands of his hair that had fallen out of place. "This is madness." He stated; his words laced with astonishment.

"Indeed, Master Kenobi." Bail agreed with the same emotion, "This is why I feel we must make an attempt to rescue, Senator Amidala. She is the only Rebellion leader left within the Senate, and Vader is on a rampage for Rebellion blood."

Obi-Wan nodded with respect, "I understand your concern, Senator, and I am no politician, but isn't that a good thing to have someone on the inside for the time being"?

Bail returned the nod, "We originally thought so." He said with a sigh, "But as you know, Vader executed nearly our entire Naboo staff. We have now learned that Vader has made it his personal mission to kill everyone on that list."

Obi-Wan paused, turning towards Bail with a frown, "You think Vader will make Senator Amidala his next target? His next source of Rebellion blood?"

"I do not know, Master Kenobi." Bail admitted as they continued their walk, "My concern is that the Queen of Naboo was able to relay a message to Senator Amidala. However, after the message was cut, Senator Amidala disappeared. She has not returned to the Senate, she has not tried to contact us, there has been absolutely no sign of her."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as his thoughts went to the worst possible outcome. "Has any precautions already been taken?" He asked, hoping that his thoughts of the young senator would be untrue.

Bail frowned; a look of hurt and fear crossing over his face, "You think she is already dead?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied quickly, "but the Force only knows what Vader has done to her, or at the very least what he has planned for her. We may have to expect the worse until we can rescue her."

"She would never expose anything about the Rebellion," Bail inserted quickly, his words hard showing that he believed with ever fiber of his being that they were true. "She is young and has much to learn," He admitted, "but she has the strength where it counts. She would not betray us."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I do believe you, Senator," He responded truthfully, "and I do agree with you." He paused making sure Bail was looking at him, to make sure the man knew he spoke the truth and meant every word with complete faith and hope. "I want to rescue her as much as you, but we need proof of Senator Amidala being alive before we plan a rescue. The Rebellion is at state with a mission of this kind."

"We will have proof, Obi-Wan." Bail argued before he informed the Jedi of information he had been holding out of the conversation, "One of our sympathizers that remain in the Senate has requested that Senator Amidala sit in on a meeting concerning her planet."

"Won't Palpatine become suspicious?" Obi-Wan asked with concern, already fearing for Senator Amidala's life.

"Perhaps," Bail agreed with a nod, "but it has to do with a blockade of a planet, something that Senator Amidala has experience with during her time as the Queen of Naboo."

"I remember." Obi-Wan said quietly, the memories of the young Queen flashing across his mind, before he turned his attention back to the subject, "What if the Emperor does not allow this?"

"If he does, we may assume the worse." Bail replied softly, "But if he allows it, and Padme is alive; our plan begins. We need her away from Vader's clutches before Palpatine releases his leash."

"What makes you think Lord Vader is back on his leash?"

"Palpatine can't afford to allow Vader to kill hundreds within the Senate in the matter of weeks." Bail said with dominance, "He would lose too much support. He has to put Vader on his leash sometime, and I believe if Padme shows up to this meeting, that now is the time."

They reached the east meditation room when Bail finished his sentence. Obi-Wan looked at the door before him, sensing the little green Master just inside before he slowly turned back to the senator with a slight bow, "Thank you for informing me, Senator Organa. I trust, until the time is right that this will stay between us."

"Of course." Bail agreed, before quickly adding, "Until the time is right."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing the man's meaning. "When you receive news of Senator Amidala," He said lowly, "please inform me, immediately."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Bail replied, with a small smile, "Thank you for allowing me to join you, and for listening to my request."

Obi-Wan returned the smile, "Of course, Senator."

Both men gave slight bows, before Bail walked in the opposite direction and Obi-Wan entered the meditation room. Yoda sat in the middle of the room, facing towards the door with his eyes shut.

At first, Obi-Wan wasn't sure the little green Master was even aware of his presence, since Yoda did not move as he walked across the room, but as Obi-Wan sat down beside the small Master, Yoda finally spoke, "Feel the disturbance in the Force as well did you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan tensed instantly, that wasn't what he was expecting.

"A disturbance?" Obi-Wan asked confused, "I didn't feel it, Master."

Yoda frowned, his ears moving upwards with his face as he opened his eyes to look towards the Jedi beside him. "Strange." He said in concern, "Something bothering you there is, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Ahh." Yoda exhaled, "The disturbance. Came from you, it did."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Me, Master?"

"It did, I believe." Yoda nodded, before he pointed his short green finger at Obi-Wan, "Been shown to you, another vision has?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied, before adding his thoughts of the visions, "I don't think they are just visions. I think they are signs– clues, perhaps."

"Clues?" Master Yoda asked, his ears rising ever so slightly as his attention moved completely towards the Jedi sitting beside him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts to make sense of what he was trying to say. He couldn't. "I can't explain it." Obi-Wan admitted, "I just feel –"

"Trust your feelings, Obi-Wan." Yoda interrupted, "Doubt yourself, you should not."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I don't know what my feelings are, Master Yoda."

Yoda pulled his hand back, allowing both his hands to fall into his lap as he took in the young Jedi Master's confusion, "Hmmm… Start from the beginning, shall we?

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan agreed quickly, hoping it would help.

"Good." Yoda nodded before he began his questioning, "This vision… Like the ones before, was it?"

"Not exactly, Master." Obi-Wan answered quickly, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Different, it was?" Yoda asked, a little surprised, "But see the Chosen One again, did you?

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, "The boy was there in a vision like before, but this time, Qui-Gon was there. He interrupted the vision to give me a message."

"A message?" Yoda asked, this time in complete surprise.

"Yes, but he wasn't clear." Obi-Wan admitted with a frown, "He seemed to be talking in riddles."

"Strange." Yoda frowned, a look of deep thinking on his face, "Answers, he did not give you?"

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh, before he could stop himself, but quickly regained his seriousness to continue his report, "He gave me more questions than answers." He said, unable to hide his stress. He paused for a moment, thinking about his Master's words before relaying them to Yoda, "He said that he could not interfere, that it was all in the Force's plan. That I wasn't looking hard enough."

"See what is being given to you, Obi-Wan, you cannot," Yoda retorted, before his years fell, "but neither can I." The small Master paused closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply, calling upon the Force, "Weaker than I feared, is our ability to use the Force. To find what we have missed, mediate, we must."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied automatically, too caught up in his thoughts to fully take in what Yoda was saying to him.

Yoda frowned slightly, opening his eyes and pointing at Obi-Wan. "Much on your mind, there is." Yoda said sternly, "Clear your mind must be. Your visions, forget. Your plans, forget. Your concerns, forget. Feel the Force. Find the answers you seek, we must."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered again, closing his eyes tightly as he reached out into the Force.

Yoda followed Obi-Wan's lead, as he too closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. "With the Force as our ally" Yoda said quietly, his voice conveying more hurt than he would ever admit, "Find a way, we will."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know not a Vader/Padme chapter. Damn… And not much of an exciting chapter either, but hey, it had to be written. Don't worry, I have the storyline planned out, but I need help till I get to where I need to be…. Soooo…. Please, Please, please share your thoughts with me about Vader and Padme &amp; what you think/like to see happen between them. Inspiration desperately needed. Thanks lovelies! I really appreciate all the love and support!**


	20. Chapter 20: Desire & Pride

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Thanks: As always, I love all of you, critics and fans alike. Sadly, I did not read any of your reviews yet because I already had this chapter half finished when I published the other one first, so I'll read them soon!**

**Author's Notes: You guys are going to either die or want to kill me… but hey, it's my story, I can do whatever I want… that is all.**

* * *

"For kriffing Sith's sake!" Vader screamed, "What is wrong with me?"

The Sith groaned loudly as he paced back and forth through the darkness of his room. He could feel the heat rising from his body and the sweat traveling down his skin. He couldn't take it. He could feel it again. His frustration, his anger, and his–

_Kriffing hell! Again?_

He felt himself hardening as another groan escaped his lips, the need for relief finally overwhelming him. Taking a large step, he twisted and fell back onto his bed, his fingers racing to below his waist. Since leaving the senator to her slumber, he had been able to push away such urges and needs, but he couldn't any longer. This time he could not ignore it. He needed relief. Now. He swallowed hard, trying to force some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth as his pants fell to the ground.

What the hell was happening?

He stroked himself letting out hard moans, nearly begging himself for his own release. He couldn't remember the last time this had ever happened – couldn't remember if it had ever happened. He was a Sith that did not have these kinds of needs. A man had physical yearnings; Vader did not. He didn't need release like this… but today he did.

What was wrong with him?

The answer was clear. It was the same answer to all his problems. Senator Amidala; the kriffing senator that had been thrown into his life without a warning. He couldn't understand it. No one ever affected him like this . He did not allow people to affect him like this, but she had slithered her way into his thoughts while he was down – while he was weak and unprepared. The thought enraged him, but did nothing to ease his need. He still couldn't understand it. Even if she had made her way into his mind, why was she affecting him like this? He had no real feelings towards her– he hardly had feelings at all. He only had the feelings and emotions that his Master had allowed him, the ones that strengthened his power and commitment to the Dark side of the Force. Besides hate, anger, frustration, and most recently confusion, he never felt a thing; right?

_Wrong. _

He closed his eyes tighter, as his hips began to thrust into the air. Part of him knew he was wrong. If that were true, why was he like this? He knew we couldn't– didn't care for her, but he also couldn't stop the physical need that was upon him. Why? He had seen her before hadn't he? Like that night after the club when the man had almost raped her? Or that day he walked into her room after she had showered? Every time some part of her had been exposed. What made this time so different? He knew the answer to that as well, even if he wouldn't fully admit it… things had changed. He had hardly noticed her then... but he did now.

He could still feel her hands around his, the connection, the spark – the power that surged between them when they touched… but that was just the beginning of it. He wouldn't admit it before, but he couldn't deny it to himself now. He could feel something, something physical, but still something. He closed his eyes envisioning her, remembering what had happened in her dream. He could still feel her naked chest against his. He could hear her soft moans. He could see her pale flesh shimmering against the dark light. Her curly brown hair, her soft pink nipples, her toned body, and– His release came all too soon, pushing his thoughts away to only focus on his relief. A loud final moan echoed through his room, before his fowl mood immediately returned.

It took a few minutes, but after Vader was satisfied with his self-loathing, he pushed himself off the bed and ripped everything away that reminded him of his actions. After he cleaned the bed, he quickly showered and redressed, ready to do something productive with his day. However, he never made it out of his room before he found himself lying back on his bed.

Frustrated, he rubbed his hands through his wet hair as he breathed in deeply, trying to ease his mind. He was letting her get to him. He didn't know why or how, but she was; and the worse part was, he knew it was only a matter of time before Palpatine felt the small change inside of him as well.

_A change?_

Vader's anger immediately began to boil inside of him as his hatred for the senator and his Master resurfaced. A change? What change? What was he thinking? Was he crazy? Mentally insane? He didn't know. He didn't even know what was happening, but he didn't want to know. He knew where it might take him and he couldn't afford it.

_What have I done?_

Vader brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his skin with frustration. He knew he had caused this, or at least the catalyst to begin his behavior. He had influenced everything. He had influenced her, himself, the whole situation. He had healed her. Twice. Why? He wasn't even going to try to figure out his own reasoning. He would admit that he knew he hated to see the flaws along her flawless skin, but that only proved he was still a male, and that hardly concerned him. What concerned him was a far greater fact.

He had never healed someone, and if he did, he would never even considered healing someone that held no importance to him. What was his gain from healing her? Nothing. He had done it for the pure reason of healing her with nothing in return, and although that floored him, he knew it wasn't his biggest issue.

The real problem was that he hadn't just healed her physically, but he had healed her mentally too; literally fixing the damage that he had inflicted to her mind. Why? Again, he didn't know, and he wished he hadn't done it. Even the reminder that he had done it sent his anger ablaze. He had made a quick decision. A decision that resulted in an action that he had never done before. He didn't know why, but he had hated to see her like that. In that moment, he didn't want her broken; he didn't want her to fear him. He just wanted – he didn't know, but regardless, he had acted.

While she slept, he had looked into her mind to see the damage and hurt he had caused. He had expected some damage, but never did he expect as much damage as he found. Not only had he literally scarred her and petrified her into sickness, but he had also done so much damage on her mind itself, that he was amazed she was still fully functioning like a somewhat sane human being. Though, it did explain her emotional eruptions and constant relapses, it didn't explain why she was so damaged. There had to be another reason, but every path his mind took lead him back to the same answer, him. He had done something wrong, pushed to hard, became too focus on the information that he had not looked at the damage he was inflicting.

Regardless, her main walls remained secure, but it was like rivers and gorges ran across her outer mind, slowly ripping it to shreds. He knew that that kind of physical damage only happened after prolonger probing, which he had done. Obviously, he usually didn't look at the damage to the brain after he began extracting information; after all, his patients usually never lasted as long as the senator, but that was his problem. He saw the damage he was doing, the damage slowly affecting her, instead of just killing her instantly like the rest.

Usually, he wouldn't– he didn't care, but as always, with her it was different. He had seen her with great power, strength, and confidence; everything she no longer had. Now, she just seemed so lifeless, weak, and broken. Her eyes that had been full of life had gone stale with horror and pain. The results were something he usually aimed for, were something that he was most pleased with… he wanted everyone to fear him. That was, everyone, but her.

_Yes, I do. I want her to fear me. Don't I? Didn't I?_

He let out a loud groan, hitting the side of the bed… hard. Why was there a war wagging inside of him? Almost as if he was two different people, one during the day and another at night. Right now, he wanted nothing more but for her to hate him, fear him, even loath him… but when they were alone, away from the world, he wanted her to–

"Stop!" Vader screamed at himself as he pushed himself off the bed and away from his thoughts.

He began to pace his room again, trying to blow off his steam as he allowed his thoughts to slowly return.

He couldn't change what he had done. He had healed her and did the best he could to hide or reverse his damage. He had mended the rips, added bridges over the rivers, filled in the gorges, and put a barrier in front of her painful memories; helping her work through the damage he had done. Vader told himself it was a temporary fix and although he couldn't reverse it, it was only a matter of time until his Master gave him the okay to begin extracting information again. In a matter of time, he could redo the damage he had inflicted and finally be rid of her, just like he wanted, and although part of him rejoiced, something inside of him remained uneasy.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Padme opened her eyes and was instantly greeted with a haze of confusion. Her mind seemed empty – foggy almost. As if everything was being blocked from her, a blocking that made even thinking a challenge. She pushed the thoughts away, blaming her confusion on a headache as she rubbed her forehead harshly. However, as she did, the gears slowly began to turn in her head as more thoughts broke through the haze.

A million questions raced into her head at once, making the headache worsen. She groaned in agony as her brain rattled against her skull making her ears ring. Was this what death felt like? She thought so. She concentrated on her breathing, trying to sooth herself. She allowed her body and mind to work together to calm themselves and find an answer. It somewhat worked. Her head, after a few minutes, began to lessen its harsh contraction and allowed her mind to begin clearing the thick haze. She knew something had happened, but what? Who?

The answer was obvious. Darth Vader. He had done something… but what had he done?

When her mind began to finally click, Padme sat up in a panic, as she remembered that Lord Vader had been beside her… but had he been lying or standing? She couldn't remember. Almost as if he had done both, but how did that make sense? It didn't. She could remember things, but only in pieces. She could remember holding his hand and then blank; but she knew that hadn't been the last time she had seen him, yet that was all she could remember. Padme shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She knew there was more, there had to be more. With a loud groan, she ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself; but was greeted by another surprise, her hair was wet. Why was her hair wet?

_What is happening? What happened?_

Slowly, Padme rose to her feet, only to feel the ground beneath her spinning. She tried to keep her balance, but she felt like a drunken smuggler. Everything was making her feel dizzy and light-headed. It didn't make any sense. Feeling her stomach churn, she hurried to the bathroom, releasing the contents of her stomach just as she made it inside.

_What is happening to me?_

"Mistress Amidala!"

Padme groaned in response, not bothering to question how long the droid had been in her room. Instead, she concentrated on the feeling of her head against the cold rim.

"Mistress?" 3PO repeated, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as he paused behind her.

"What is happening to me, Threepio?" She whispered, before again emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl beneath her.

"You're sick, Mistress." 3PO informed her quickly, "You have had a fever for over 24 hours."

Padme frowned at the droid's report, her mind screaming one thing.

_That's not possible._

There was full evidence of sickness. She felt terrible. Her body was soaked as if a fever had just broken, she was hurling her guts out, and her head still ached as if she was hit over the head with a blaster. Which she wouldn't doubt Lord Vader would do, but she had to admit, it didn't seem his style. Nevertheless, she had no memory of being sick or even becoming sick. She tried to think, she tried to pull memories, but each time was a dead end. She could remember little things, things in pieces, but also fragments that weren't dreams, but also couldn't have possibly happened. Each tried to think farther. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate; and although she had to work hard, if she really tried, she could feel something. Something in the back of her mind, but whatever it was, was hidden by a sheet that she could not move… but regardless, she knew that something was there.

Pushing herself off the cold rim, she turned to look at the droid that remained behind her. "When…" She asked in confusion, "Why?"

3PO reached down his had which Padme happily took, before he helped her off the ground. After making sure her stomach was empty of its contents, he walked them back into her room and made sure she was comfortably on her bed. "You woke up yesterday morning with a fever." 3PO finally replied, "I'm not sure of the cause, but I told my Master immediately. He said just to take care of you since you would not be returning to Senate until further notice."

The memories swirled inside Padme's mind, trying to make sense of the situation. She could remember the Queen's communication in her office. She could remember being angry. She could remember being taken home before she searched for information on her datapad. She could remember he argument with Lord Vader. She could remember finding him unconscious on the couch. She could remember… She paused pulling her hands together as a smile graced her lips, still feeling his touch in between her fingers.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" 3PO asked in concern, again putting his hand on her shoulder.

Padme shifted slight in embarrassment as she pulled her arms to her sides, "I think I'm fine, Threepio." She said slowly, "Just a little confused."

3PO nodded, as he handed her a strange drink that he had apparently carried in before finding her in the fresher. "You have every right to be," He said as she took a small sip, "but if I may say, perhaps a nice hot bath would sooth you?"

She couldn't deny how lovely that sounded. "Yes," Padme agreed absentmindedly, "I think that sounds lovely. I think being clean would help."

"Wonderful!" 3PO exclaimed as Padme pushed off the bed and walked around him to her closet, "I will clean your sheets and clothes while you clean yourself up. Is there anything else you will need?"

She exited the closet with a new change of clothes as she looked at the droid with a small smile, "No thank you, Threepio."

3PO bowed in response before turning to his work in the room. Padme followed his lead, walking through the doorway and locking the fresher door. She wasted no time as she stripped off her clothes, quickly noting that she didn't even remember putting on; but she pushed the thought away as quickly as it started. Instead, she turned her attention to herself. She turned on the water and slipped into the tub, ready to escape from her mind, her emotions, and the entire situation for a short moment.

Vader, however, had other ways of escaping. He found himself in his office for a long while, listening in on meetings and hearing troop reports. To his ease and annoyance, his commanders were doing a decent job without his presence, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they would need him back. They always did. The idiots.

Eventually, however, Vader grew bored with the small meetings that only made him crave action. Signing off, he decided to leave his office all together. The Empire, to his annoyance, was at a standstill. No one taking action and no one attacking. It seemed that people were beginning to question their involvement with the Empire. Those people were fools and Vader did not see the issue, to him; it meant more souls to meet the end of his blade. The Emperor, however, had a much different approach, commanding that none of the Imperial troops were to take any action unless the Rebellion took action first… for the time being.

Still, it enraged Vader. Why did he have to wait when he could exterminate the entire pest population from the galaxy? He knew that answer as well, because he was a slave to his Master. Only trained to do his bidding… but not for long.

Sighing loudly, Vader fell back onto the couch in his main living area. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Emperor contacted him personally, but until then, he would try to be preoccupied. Grabbing the remote, he switched on the holoscreen, and quickly changed the channel to the pod races. He hoped the race and the solitary confinement would calm the ragging emotions that he had locked inside his shell, but he didn't even get the chance to test his claim when he was joined.

3PO quickly shuffled into the room, holding a large basket of cloth materials as he stepped in between Vader and the holoscreen.

"You'll be happy –"

"I don't get happy, Threepio." Vader growled in annoyance, starring at the droid's stomach as if he could see through the metal to the screen behind him.

"Oh yes…" 3PO sighed, before thinking his words through and speaking again, "You'll be pleased to know that Mistress Amidala doesn't remember a thing."

"Good." Vader replied. He wasn't sure of the consequences of his actions, but he had hoped as much.

"Though she does seem a little…" 3PO paused searching for the correct word, "On edge?"

Vader's head snapped from 3PO's stomach to his face, as the Sith's annoyance seemed to break, "What do you mean on edge?"

3PO shuffled uncomfortably, giving his Master a small shrug. "She was very sick when she woke, Master." He informed, "She just seems on edge."

"Well, make her not on edge." Vader snapped darkly, making sure to pronounce every word with ice. He knew it wasn't 3PO's fault, but he couldn't help but to be cruel. It was who he was, after all. In reality, he knew it was his fault. He should have known better than to rely on hope. Hope didn't get anyone anywhere, especially someone like him.

"I am trying, Master." 3PO replied, with a small hand nod of apology, drawing Vader's attention back to the conversation, "She just seems a bit different."

"How?" Vader snarled.

3PO shook his head, "I'm not sure, Master." He said before he took a long pause, "Perhaps, I'm the one confused."

"Perhaps." Vader agreed angrily.

3PO got the hint and instantly began to back away from his Master. "Forgive me, Master." He said quickly, "I will leave you, and report back when I have useful information."

At 3PO's comment, Vader's frown hardened, his eyes following the droid. "Is something wrong, Threepio?" He asked, actually concerned.

The droid paused again, but this time making sure to be out of his Master's view of the holoscreen. "I said," Threepio replied, "the senator –"

"Not about the senator." Vader interrupted, "With you."

3PO became uneasy as he began to shuffle his feet and turn his gaze away from his Master, "I was out of line, Master." He said softly, "You are my Master, and I serve you. I should not have–"

Vader raised his hand, silencing the droid that had turned his gaze to look at him. "Threepio, " Vader sighed, "I'll regret saying this, but you are the only one that puts me in my place. It does me some good."

"But Master–"

"Threepio." Vader growled, "I keep you around for a reason. I wouldn't have kept you all these years if–"

"I understand, Master." 3PO interrupted, wanting, but knowing better than to let his Master finish, "I understand."

"Good." Vader replied with a small laugh, "I would have been quite grumpy if you would have made me finish that."

3PO nodded with what sounded like a laugh, "I know, Master. That's why I stopped you."

"Good." Vader replied before losing all emotion from his voice, "Now, leave me, and do as I told you."

"Yes, Master." 3PO said as he gave his Master a small bow, before turning to leave the room.

That was, until a thought crossed Vader's mind. "Threepio!" Vader yelled, causing the droid to halt and turn back to his Master.

"Yes, Master?" 3PO asked politely.

"What are you doing?"

A look of puzzlement passed over 3PO as the droid looked between the basket and his Master in confusion, "Laundry, Master?"

"Senator Amidala's?" Vader asked, as he raised his eyebrow, not caring if the droid could see it or not.

"Yes… Master?" 3PO answered slowly, still utterly confused.

_Perfect._

At his droid's answer, Vader pushed himself off the couch and walked towards the golden protocol droid. He paused before 3PO, both of them remaining silent as the Sith began to search through the sheets and clothes until he found his way to the bottom on the basket. There, he found what he was looking for. Quickly, Vader pulled out the long black garment, his cloak, from the pile, before signaling 3PO to leave. "Continue." He said, as he walked back to his spot on the couch.

3PO did not move, still confused about what had unfolded before him. "Umm..." 3PO hesitated, "Mast –"

"Don't ask. Don't tell, Threepio." Vader replied simply as he pushed the garment underneath his arm and fell back into his spot on the couch.

3PO began to back away slowly, his eyes stuck on his Master in confusion, "Yes," the droid replied slowly, "Of course, Master."

Without another word, 3PO left the room, leaving his Master to his thoughts and emotions. Vader listened to 3PO descend down the hall; waiting to make sure the droid would not return. When the Sith was satisfied and sure he was completely alone, he pulled the garment out from under his arm and held it before himself. He noted that there was nothing special about the cloak. The garment looked exactly like the other black cloaks he had in his closet, but that didn't matter, even between his gloved fingers he could feel the difference. He could feel the spark within the garment. Almost the same spark he felt when he touched her.

_I wonder…_

Without thinking he lifted the garment to his face, breathing in deeply and smelling her sweet scent. He couldn't explain it, but he was becoming accustomed to her smell, just like she was to him. There were things they hated about each other, and appreciated about each other. Apparently, scent was one of them.

_What is happening to me?_

Again, the question entered Vader's mind causing his stomach to twist and the blood running through his veins to bubble. The reaction was becoming all too common recently because of her. Senator Amidala.

He groaned, realizing that he had allowed her to enter back into his mind. Another all too common occurrence. She was destroying him, mentally and physically. What a coincidence that he had done the same to her.

_I need to stop this._

He growled, outraged at his thoughts. He knew he had to stop this, but he couldn't. At least, not completely… Not yet. He couldn't, but he knew what he could do. Breathing in again, he allowed himself a pure second of satisfaction, before he made his way to his room, the voice repeating itself in his head.

_Not Yet._

* * *

After a long hour, Padme emerged from the fresher feeling renewed and completely refreshed… at least physically. Her mental health was still a completely different story. She physically couldn't explain it, but she knew there was something wrong. She knew he had done something; it was the only explanation. She knew something had changed, that something had been blocked– that something had been taken.

Vader was the only explanation. She saw and knew of his power. He wasn't just physically strong, but he had the Force as his ally and he knew how to use it to his advantage. He had used the Force on her, but why her and what had he done?

She didn't know, but she planned to find out. She just needed a plan.

"Mistress?" 3PO said, startling the young senator that had obviously been oblivious to his presence.

"Threepio!" Padme exclaimed, her hand coming to lie on her thumping chest, "You startled me!"

"My apologies, Mistress!" 3PO apologized loudly as he neared the senator, "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's alright." Padme said with a small smile, "I should be accustomed to surprises by now, after living with Lord Vader."

3PO nodded, returning the cheerfulness, "Yes, I'm afraid my Master does know how to sneak up on people quiet efficiently."

Padme returned the nod, her mood dying with 3PO's joke. If the droid only knew what his Master was capable of or what his Master had done. He wouldn't be making jokes then. The senator breathed deeply, knowing to control herself. It wasn't 3PO's fault. If anything, she should be thanking him for being so kind to her during her stay in Vader's establishments. Still, Padme decided to drop the subject completely. She walked around the droid and to her bed, only to notice that none of her clothes or sheets had been returned. "Threepio?" She said in slight confusion as she turned back to face him, "Forgive me for my rudeness, but why are you back here?"

"I just came to check on you, Milady." 3PO replied quickly, "And to give you some news."

"Oh?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"My Master," 3PO began, slightly uncomfortable, "has told me to inform you that you are now free to leave your room and venture the establishments."

"What?" Padme asked, a frown instantly covering her face.

"Within reason of course," 3PO quickly added, "you're only allowed in open areas. Most doors in the establishments are locked anyways, but still, better than being locked in here all day."

Padme frowned harder. A feeling of déjà vu coming over her, she couldn't remember a time where this had happened, but the feeling was there. "Threepio?" She asked uncertainly, "Have we had this conversation before?"

"I'm sorry?" 3PO asked confused, again shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Have we had this conversation before?" Padme repeated, with the same amount of confusion

3PO shuffled again. "I don't believe so." He replied slowly, "Why do you ask?"

Padme shook her head, trying to make sense of her thoughts. "I…" She said, knowing she sounded stupid, "I don't know,"

"Perhaps, the sickness." 3PO suggested, sounding the slightest bit guilty.

"Perhaps." Padme agreed, looking at the droid suspiciously after hearing the tone in his voice. She knew a lie when she heard one, and 3PO was lying. Apparently it had been too soon to thank him.

3PO remained silent in the center of the room, his eye contact with the floor.

Padme decided to speak, trying to get some answers. "Why is Vader allowing me to leave my room?" She asked, feeling the same déjà vu feeling come over her again.

"He did not say, Mistress." 3PO answered honestly as his gaze rose from the floor and adding, "But I assume it is because you've already seen some of the establishments."

Padme frowned again, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry?" 3PO asked, hearing the anger in her voice.

Padme crossed her arms over her chest tightly, making a strong stance. "Do you know what's going on around here, Threepio?" She asked sternly.

"I'm afraid, I have no idea what you are talking about." 3PO replied, and Padme instantly knew it was a lie.

"I think you do." She retorted, "I think you know exactly what Vader did to me."

"Did to you, Mistress?" 3PO asked confused, taking a step away from the angry senator.

"Yes, Threepio." Padme growled, "Did to me."

3PO shuffled uncomfortably, but Padme held her ground feeling a new found power within herself.

"What did he do?" Padme repeated again, the same sternness in her voice.

"I'm afraid," 3PO replied uncomfortably, "You will have to take that up with my Master."

"Oh, I plan to." Padme snapped, walking past the droid and towards the door, "Where is he?"

"Main living area." 3PO replied quickly, "The room–"

"The room that I found him in." Padme replied quickly, not knowing where it came from or how she knew where he was, "I know."

With that, Senator Amidala exited her room and stalked through the halls towards her prey of the Sith Lord. She knew he had done something to her, and he was going to tell her what. She would not fail this time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeahhh… Some of you are going to hate me… or love me… I really don't know, but hey my story and I can do whatever I wish! Yay! Well, originally this was a longer chapter but I cut it short to create suspense! Cliffhangers, yay! Don't you love me? Unfortunately, the second half of the chapter is Vader &amp; Padme together sooo you got them separately… but if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll update for you over the weekend ****J**** As always, let me know what you think of the chapter! Leave a review! Thanks lovelies!**

**PS: You guys get to name this chapter! Give me a suggestion in the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21: Vader's Games

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Thanks: As always, I love all of you, critics and fans alike. I did read your reviews and thank you everyone for writing them! Hopefully in the next chapter I can personalize them, or so I hope! Sadly, this chapter was half way finished when I read them so just keep motivating me! I love you guys, so I try to update for you!**

**Author's Notes: As I said before, some of you guys liked the last chapter, and some of you didn't… but hey, sorry about that, my progress will happen like that! Also, my apologies that I didn't update over the weekend, for some reason it wouldn't let me update… or sign in... Which is weird… but hey… I got it up! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Padme Amidala was on a mission . She felt unstoppable. She would not fail; she would find the truth; she knew it. Something had changed inside of her, for the better, and she would use it to her advantage. She knew Vader had done something to her. All signs pointed towards the Sith Lord. He was the only one capable of such a task, and with her newly felt power, she was sure as hell going to find the answers she wanted. She swiftly entered the living area, sighing hard as she realized Vader was not there. The senator paused for a moment, taking note of her surroundings. The holoscreen was on, perhaps cluing that she had just missed him. On the screen, was some sort of race, something that again, sent a feeling of déjà vu through her.

As the feeling passed, Padme turned and stalked towards the exit of the room. Not knowing how or why, she entered into the far hallway, one that she had never traveled before, but regardless, she knew he would be there. It took a few moments, but after the usual twists and turns she felt his unmistakable presence. It was dark and cold, the same deathlike feeling that followed him everywhere; one that she had become accustomed to.

Following his signature, she entered a large dark room, immediately spotting him sitting at the end of the large black-sheeted bed. Her heart stopped when she realized that the room she had entered must have been his personal bedroom. She was actually in the cavern of the beast. Padme mentally kicked herself for not giving herself enough time to look around and become aware of her surrounds. She internally fought against the small bit of curiosity trying desperately to break itself away from her rage, but her control won. She knew it was too late to turn back, she knew she had to continue.

Taking a deep breath, she paused in the center of the room, locking her body so that he knew she meant business. "Lord Vader!" She announced with her best political voice to signal him of her probably already known presence.

He looked toward her, surprisingly making no attempt to move from the bed. "Senator," He stated flatly, "I see you're well. Forgive me, if I knew you were coming, I could have cleaned my chambers."

Padme frowned at his response. Jokes? He was making jokes? Did he not see the seriousness of the situation?

"Cut the bantha shit, Lord Vader." Padme snapped, as she took a large step towards the sitting Sith Lord, "What did you do to me?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, acting as if he did not hear her question; but Padme knew he heard her just fine. She could hear the smile in his voice, and how the two small words were laced with arrogance.

Wasting no time, she stalked towards the Sith that sat on the bed, thankful for his shortened height. Before she lost her nerve, she attempted to slap him, knowing that he would stop her. Just as Padme expected, his hand wrapped her wrist, but this time she had a plan. As his fingers locked around her wrist, she twisted quickly so that her other hand could make hard contact with his jaw, punching him hard.

Vader hardly reacted, his hard bone doing more harm to the senator than she did to his bone. As she yelped out in pain, he pushed her backwards, making her stumble to the ground due to his strength. Vader stood as she fell to the floor, the height difference now fully intimidating. He brought his hand under his hood to rub his jaw before he let out a deep laugh that rattled Padme's soul.

"You seem to have awoken a new woman." He observed, as he looked down at her, "Wonderful."

Woman?" Padme laughed, refusing to be shaken by him and his jokes, "I thought you believed I was a child?"

Vader paused before her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Palpatine thinks that, as well as many of your rebellious friends." He corrected, "I, on the other hand, have never thought such a thing."

"How sweet." Padme spit, as she pushed herself onto her knees on the ground, "Could have fooled me."

"Hmmm" Vader amused, lowering his voice as he lowered himself down in front of her, "Perhaps, I always found you proud, courageous, stronger, and… beautiful."

She was taken back for a moment, hearing the words pass over his lips. It sent shivers down her spine and light into her soul. He had called her beautiful. Darth Vader had actually called her beautiful and part of her rejoiced, while the other part withered. That was, until she realized the true meaning of his words.

"You're making fun of me." Padme growled, her gaze locking with his invisible eyes underneath the darkness of the hood.

"Oh no." Vader laughed as he rose himself back up to his full height, "I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator."

At that, something inside of her snapped, and before she could stop herself, she jumped off the floor and began to march towards him again, only to stop a foot short of him.

"I warn you, Senator. Hit me again, and you will loose your hand." He appraised darkly as he closed the gap between them. He hung over her, his height freakishly towering over her own, trying to send a message that Padme refused to receive.

"Don't try to intimidate me, Lord Vader." Padme stated as she challenged him again, "It won't work."

Vader remained silent for a moment, musing down at the senator below him, before he spoke, "It has before."

Padme laughed at the Sith, raising an eyebrow at him, "Like you said, I've awakened a new woman." She declared, turning her head swiftly so that her hair would splash into his face, before she began to walk to the other side of the room.

"And apparently I created a monster." Vader grumbled.

At his comment Padme paused, turning back to face him with a livid look of anger, "So you admit you did do something!"

Vader remained silent, changing his stance to one that looked more relaxed. It reminded Padme of one of a teenage boy, a stance that screamed of his arrogance and invincibility.

"You can't lie to me, Lord Vader." She stated, as she neared him again, "Threepio is a terrible liar, I already know the truth."

"Did I deny it, Senator?" Vader asked as he raised his head in questioning.

Padme shrugged, "You won't admit to your crime."

"I'll admit it." Vader replied simply with a shrug of his large shoulders.

Padme frowned, sensing a catch. "Then what did you do?" She challenged.

Vader laughed, nearing her again, "I admitted that I did something." He replied darkly, "I won't tell you what."

Padme's frown hardened, refusing to back down from her challenge. She took a step towards him, leaving only a small gap between them. "What did you do?" She pressed again, making sure to keep eye contact and pronounce every word with power.

The pair was silent for a long moment, just the two of them starring at each other, before Vader nonchalantly turned and began to walk the path of his room. "It's my turn to ask a question, Senator." He stated, taking Padme completely off guard.

"What could you possibly want to know!" Padme exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air as her emotions mixed between her annoyance and confusion.

"Haven't you noticed something different?" Vader asked, his head turning back towards her as he continued to circle the room.

"Me?" Padme growled, sick of the Dark Lord's games, "How about you?" She asked, gesturing to Vader, "Have you noticed anything different?"

"You mean besides you're being more infuriating than usual?"

"I mean the face that I don't fear you anymore, Lord Vader." Padme snapped ignoring his comment, "That you are–"

"Ah, Senator." Vader interrupt with fake hurt in his voice, "You're going to call out poor Threepio for lying, but then turn around and lie to me?" He stopped pacing, and closed in on her again. "You still fear me, Senator." He growled, his voice returning to its usual dark hardness, "Everyone does."

Padme stumbled back a foot or two, desperately trying to get away from the darkness that was threatening to consume her. She had to win, but if his darkness broke her shell, she knew it wouldn't be possible.

"Rush Clovis did not fear you." She responded quickly, not being able to think of anyone else besides the stupid man.

"Rosh Clovis was an idiot." Vader snapped, "He didn't understand the meaning of fear…. But he didn't understand the meaning of most words." Vader paused moving back towards the Senator as he breathed in deeply, "There it is." He announced, feeling Padme's fear radiating off of her, "You still fear me. I can feel it."

Padme took a deep breath, trying to calm the storm of emotions inside of her body, "Regardless," She replied with a shake of her head, "I will not back down."

She expected him to make a comment about her fear or to use her confession against her in some way; but he didn't. In fact, he continued on as if it had never happened.

"You still didn't answer my question, Senator." He said, returning to his previous subject.

"What question?" Padme asked, her confusion breaking through to reveal itself on her face.

Vader neared her again, towering over her with his full height, "Haven't you noticed something different?"

"What did you get a hair cut?" Padme snapped with full sarcasm, "Sorry, didn't notice."

"So many jokes, Senator." Vader mused, his head turning ever so slightly to challenge her, "Notice how you're getting away with them?"

Padme frowned, her confusion escaping her shell again, "What does that mean?"

"It means," Vader growled as he stepped towards her, "You just barged into my room, punched me, and are now insulting me… But yet, you're still alive."

She paused, considering his statement as she ignoring the fear that was rising inside of her. She knew it made no sense, but she couldn't let him frighten her now. There had to be a reason that he hadn't punished or attacked her, and if he wasn't attacking, she would use that to her advantage.

"You must be losing your edge." Padme stated simply, rising an eyebrow at the Sith before her.

Vader laughed, a cold deadly laugh, "Hardly."

"You're right," Padme agreed ignoring his tone, "Can't lose something you never had."

"Such fire, Senator." Vader whispered seductively, instantly making every hair on Padme's body stand. He took a step towards her, and Padme immediately took a step back; they continued their dance until Padme found herself wedged between the Sith Lord and the wall with no escape.

"Get away from me, Lord Vader!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on his chest as she pushed herself hard into the wall.

"What?" Vader asked his gloved hand coming up to touch her cheek in sheer mockery, "I thought you liked to feel my fingers."

Padme's eyes shot down, her cheeks becoming red when she realized where he was taking his game. She knew it was only a mater of time before he used what had happened between them against her, and it seemed the time was now.

"Oh?" Vader mocked, as he moved closer almost pressing himself against her, "And I thought you liked it when we touched like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Padme breathed, her body becoming weak. Two feelings began to rise from within herself; one was confusion, but the other was unrecognizable.

"Oh, that's right." Vader whispered, "You don't remember."

_Remember? Remember what? Oh Sith!_

Padme's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, knowing deep down that something had happened between them – something that she could not remember.

His arms moved upwards, locking hard around her, his hands resting on the wall next to each side of her body, as Vader became her cage.

"Please." Padme cried softly, not understanding what she was crying for.

Quietly, Vader moved one of his arms, raising his fingers higher, before touching her head with unusual softness. As he did so, Padme could feel the sheet being lifted from some corners of her mind, allowing the memories to play before her.

_There was Vader. Vader was around her, consuming her. His lips were hot against her body, his leather glove doing terribly wicked things to her insides. She wanted it to stop, but yet, her body wanted more. She could feel it. Her body was betraying her. But still, it felt sick, like it was all wrong. She knew it was wrong. It had to stop. She couldn't lose her virginity like this._

_She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what was about to happen, but just as Vader's hands made contact with her panties… his touch was gone. She opened her eyes and saw not just one, but two Vaders. The Vader that had been touching her moments before raised his hand at the second Vader, clenching his hand together in an attempt of a force chock. However, the second Vader did the same. He raised his hand too, mimicking the first Vader, the only difference between the two, was the second Vader's hand. Unlike the Vader nearest to Padme, the second Vader did not have a leathered hand, but a flesh and bone one. _

_Padme's eyes widened as she realized what it all meant, Darth Vader vs. her Savior, not Vader vs. Vader. They were two different beings that looked exactly the same, but they weren't the same. She knew it. She felt it. _

_"No." Her Savior commanded angrily, "Get away from her."_

_"You do not control me!" Vader snarled, reciprocating the same amount of anger, "I control you."_

_"Get away from her!" Her Savior repeated, taking a step closer towards the pair that stood before him. _

_Moments passed, the two black knights locked in a silent duel. Padme wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew to remain silent, and thankfully, to her relief, the duel did end. _

_It ended when Vader let out a deep growl and lowered his hand. "This isn't the end. You'll be gone soon enough." Vader said to the man in front of him, before turning and stalking into the night. _

_In an attempt to cover herself and in a moment of weakness, Padme ran to her Savior. She hugged him tightly, making sure to get her arms underneath his cloak to hide her naked body. She snuggled her face into his body and she breathed in his sweet scent, instantly feeling relief. It was him, her Savior. However, her Savior or not, Padme had expected him to push her away or scold her, but he did not push her away. Instead, he almost twisted his stance to allow her to come closer. _

_"Are you unharmed?" He asked caringly._

_He cared. He cared. He cared. Padme heard it in his voice. He cared about her. She could hear it his voice, feel it in his touch, she had seen it in his actions. He cared about her!_

_"Senator?" Vader asked concerned._

Padme pushed his hand away, feeling something inside of her break, "Stop it!" She screamed, her emotions storming inside of her again. She wanted it to stop. She needed it to stop. She couldn't take it.

"You wanted to remember, Senator." Vader growled, his hand moving back to its spot on her head, "I'm letting you."

She tried to stop him again, but the memories flashed inside her mind before she could.

_She felt broken. She felt weak. There were so many emotions raging inside of her. Yes, she was angry. She couldn't remember for what, but she knew that she was; but yet, the brokenness outweighed her anger. She wanted comfort; comfort only he could give her. Acting quickly before her courage evaporated, Padme did the unthinkable. Keeping her eyes shut, she flipped over and snatched onto Vader. Somehow finding him in the darkness. . Closing the gap further, she pressed her face against his chest, squeezing her eyes completely shut. She weaved her hands under his cloak and around his waist. It was a bit awkward due to them both laying on the mattress, but Padme made it work. She grasped her hands onto the back of his tunic beneath the cloak, afraid that he would push her away, but he didn't. _

The memories stopped, as Vader lowered his hand and made his way out of her mind. Padme stood in silence, breathing hard, as a wave of emotions stormed inside of her. She knew there was more, but she didn't think she could take it. As she replayed the memories in her head, trying to make sense of them, her hands absentmindedly locked onto Vader's cloak, remembering the feeling of him against her. How could she forget?

Without warning, Vader pressed her harder to the wall, his own head resting against the wall as his mouth moved towards her ear.

"You just love touching me, don't you?" He whispered; his voice filled with an unrecognizable emotion.

Padme felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and a strange feeling come over her body as her mind began to spin. "I didn't remember any of that." She whispered, her eyes moving to the side to see the blackness of the cloak beside her.

"No," Vader agreed, "You weren't supposed to, but now you do."

"There's more." Padme breathed, trying to ignore the surges pulsating through her body and concentrate on her goal.

Vader pushed away from the wall and raised his head, looking down at her with his full height. "Let's just say you had a rough day and I eased it." He snapped, before he began to pull away.

Padme, however, grabbed onto his sleeve before he could, pulling him back to her.

"Why, Senator." He breathed in arrogance, "You can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

Padme's face reddened again, but she could still hear the teasing in his voice that eased her worry.

"You're trying to distract me, Lord Vader." She stated, trying to regain her stance and tone of professionalism, "It won't work."

"Won't it?" Vader challenged, his voice returning to its seductive nature.

He was instantly on her again, pushing her body to the wall as hands grinded against the wall to create a cage around her. He returned to his stance, with his head against the wall, and his lips near her ear. "Don't play a game you can't win, Senator." He whispered roughly, sending a clear warning.

"I can win." Padme breathed, closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall against the hard wall.

"I don't think you can." Vader whispered, moving closer to her neck.

Padme squeezed her eyes shut as the chills ran through her body. His hot breath was hitting her skin causing jolts of sparks with each release. She could smell his scent all would her. She could feel his breath against her skin. She wanted it. She wanted him. She was sure he was going to do something – anything. She could imagine his lips nearing her neck, his hot tongue licking her skin. She could practically feel his touch nearing and nearing, almost about to touch her– but then, the feeling was gone.

Padme opened her eyes in a panic and was greeted by the darkness from underneath his hood, directly in front of her. "I win." Was all he said, before he turned and walked past her, almost as forgetting her completely.

He exited the room, leaving Padme feeling confused, hot, and bothered. She was amazed to realize that she was sweating, and no matter how hard she tried, her breathing and heart would not calm. Her body finally clasped from exhaustion, allowing her to fall to the ground with a loud sigh.

_What just happened?_

She didn't know. She didn't want to know. She had come to the room looking for answers, and as usual, was leaving with more questions.

She had been so confident – so sure of herself; it was almost as if she had felt fixed, but now, she felt the confusion returning. She supposed she had at least gotten the main answer she was seeking. She now knew that he had admitted doing something to her, and that something involved covering memories. But how many? For how long? And most importantly, what had happened in those memories?

Padme felt her face begin to burn as he blush returned. Her thoughts moving towards the memories that Vader had shown her. She knew one was a dream and the other was reality, but that didn't matter, because Vader had seen them both– Worse, she had caused them both; and if the other memories were anything like them, she wasn't sure she wanted to have them back.

She groaned loudly, throwing her face into her hands. Why did she have to be so foolish? She had been over confident. She had underestimated him because of his actions, or more because of his lack of action. She thought she had the upper hand, but she was wrong; because of her actions, she had allowed him to win. He warned her about playing his game, but she had been so distracted, she had played anyways.

_Sith. What did I do? What just happened? _

She got played. Vader had played her as easy as he did anything else. He had used her weakness against her; and the worse part was Padme was actually hoping he would do it. She hoped he would do something – something to make her feel not so weak, but like a woman; a beautiful strong woman that no one saw her as.

But now she was alone and…. aroused?

_What? No!_

Padme threw her head back, letting out a groan, because she knew it was true. Something was happening, and she needed to know if he felt the same. She needed to know what was happening. She had thought being Lord Vader's prisoner was torture, but she had been wrong, whatever was happening inside her, between them, it was true torture. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight it. She wanted it to stop, but she knew it couldn't. Something had already begun.

Vader, unlike the Senator, was empowered. He had fed his hunger without actually doing anything, and it still felt intoxicating. He had left her like she had left him… or so he hoped. He closed his eyes reaching out into the Force as he walked, and laughed at his findings. He could feel the energy coming off of her, and her thoughts through the Force. He would say his mission was a success. He hadn't broken her again… at least not much, but he had done other wickedly enjoyable things to her.

Smiling to himself, Vader made his way back to the main living area, where he sat back on the couch to watch his race. For a while, he watched the race peacefully, before his thoughts became too loud for even him to ignore.

One thought screamed about all the rest: What other unseen consequences would there be for his actions? Surely the consequences involved himself, his Master, or Senator Amidala?

He had healed her mind completely, and although he expected some side effects, he never imagined it would result in the senator becoming so empowered. He had expected a smaller change perhaps, but this was a far too noticeable change within her. If his Master were to check in, how would he be able to hide her mind from him if the old man was to look? How could he explain? Vader knew that her empowerment would lessen, it probably already had due to his actions in the bedroom, but would it be enough?

Others had broken the senator before Vader; that much was clear. She had been suffering from the rips in her mind, far before Vader started digging. He didn't know whom, or even if it was because of a Force sensitive being, but he knew the damage was there. So that left the question of when he healed her, had he really changed anything about her or just returned her to her former self? He didn't know, nor did he want to think about it. He didn't see the point of thinking so in depth about someone that wouldn't even be alive in the matter of months. He was thinking too much, looking too deeply into his mission– becoming too involved… but he only had his Master to blame for that. His Master had thrown him into this hell long ago, but he had only made it worse by tossing the senator in with him. The old man had locked him away with the senator, thinking he won't become involved?

_Why would he assume anything else? You never have before._

Vader groaned at his thoughts, knowing it was true. His Master had no reason to expect something like this to happen, because it never has before. Vader did not get involved in mission, because he knew what it could lead to; and Darth Vader did not fail missions. He was trained to do his Master's bidding and so he would do so perfectly. He was trained to kill, destroy, and enforce, not to fail. But this mission he had never done before; it was thrown to him out of the blue, and he didn't even have the time to even expect it…

_You should have._

He knew, perhaps, he should have. Vader was always on his toes. He was meant to expect the unexpected, know before anything was truly known. He should have remembered everything that had happened. He knew his Master had been planning this for a long while– or at least something like it. He had sent Vader away after his incident with Senator Amidala at the bar, whether to invoke fear before Vader's absence or to let the Sith get the violence out of his system before getting locked away, he didn't know; but the plan was just being perfected then– in its final stages before being enacted.

However, the plan began way before any of that had even occurred.

Vader remembered bits and pieces from when he was younger and still in training. Not about Senator Amidala of Naboo, but about Queen Amidala of Naboo. If only he knew then about his future with her, he would have finished her before it started. Back then, she was his Master's ticket for power, and Vader was his ticket to remain in power. Perhaps, Vader and the senator's fates were always destined to cross; but still the Sith Lord wished they hadn't. Even if he did have a warning, he didn't think he would ever have enough time in the galaxy to prepare for her. It was true that Palpatine had created the situation, but Vader had done the rest. He had made his life more of a living hell than it already was, all because of her.

He sighed loudly, annoyed that she always seemed to take up so much time and space in his mind. Why couldn't he ever have peace from her? He wanted it, almost more than anything he wanted her to be gone from his mind, his space, and his life; but something always fought back. Something wouldn't allow him to forget her. Something wouldn't allow them to be apart.

But what? What was shoving him towards her? What was trying to ruin him? He was a Sith Lord, he was better than this– he knew he was better than this.

But if he was, then why did he heal her? Didn't he enjoy inflicting pain? Why did he take away her memories? Didn't he want her to fear him? Why did he give her back some of her memories? Wasn't that the point of taking them away in the first place? Part of him wanted her to remember, while another part wanted her to forget. There was a war going on inside of him, one that he did not understand.

He accepted the fact that he had healed her, telling himself it was only for the time being. If his Master suspected anything, he would explain his actions with the reason of being that the healing had allowed his to become an expert within her mind. He knew how to break her walls, and when his Master said the word, he would destroy her.

Still, he couldn't shake the strange feeling inside of him. The process of healing her mind had added the bridges, but the process of retrieving her memories had broken some bridges. It was nothing she couldn't handle, but regardless, he still couldn't figure out why he had done it; but as always, he didn't want to know. He just knew he had to stop whatever it was that was happening… but he wasn't sure he fully wanted to.

He knew he should have killed her, to put an end to whatever it was that was happening, but his Master had him on tight leash. He couldn't afford, nor could he handle another punishment from his Master if he was to disobey him. He would surely not survive. There were, however, countless of other options he could take besides killing her, but instead, he had decided to play a game– to take a whole new approach to her because he was… bored? He could have just broken her neck, could have threw her out the door, but he had played a game; one that he was beginning to suffer from the consequences. Letting out a deep moan, Vader felt the hardness return, as his mind began replaying the events in his bedroom.

_Sith, what is happening to me?_

He had to get rid of her. He had to move on… But he couldn't, because of his own selfish reasons. He told himself it was the game he liked, and fully believed it was true. He liked playing with her like this. He liked bringing conflicting feelings to a person that despised him. It was a whole new way to bring torture, confusion, and pain; and Vader relished in it. If he had to suffer with her, he would at least have some enjoyment. He would bring the senator to her end, but not until his game was through.

_Soon. _He reminded himself. _Soon… but not yet._

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, If you read the note before, I had a really hard time updating this chapter, so a thousand apologies! I had to cut the ending out and add it to the next chapter so damn, you'll have to wait for the next update to see what Padme and Vader have to say to one another! As always, let me know what you think! Leave me a review! Thanks lovelies! **


	22. Chapter 22: Underestimated Opponent

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Please understand that this is my story, and I do appreciate the ideas when I ask, but I more use them to make sure we are all on the same path of thinking. And thankfully, for the most part we are! There is no needed to argue with each other or gang up on me. It's just a story and we are all fans! So share the love and be nice!**

**Author's 2****nd**** Note: Please note that I said multiple times that Padme was a virgin and not sexually active, I never said she had never kissed anyone / Vader would be her first kiss. In fact, if we look back on Chapter 3, the black-haired man kissed Padme while he was attacking her. So please note that Padme has kissed someone before/ had some experience with, *cough cough* someone already mentioned in the story. **

**Author's 3****rd**** Note: As always, thank you for all the love! And I am getting all your messages! As some of you "hard core" readers have seen I'll start putting messages/updates on my profile! So as always, thank you! And since A LOT of you guys started following me on Instagram (I am extremely humbled that you think I'm so special to do so) and you've been asking and asking, I'll start posting spoilers and sneak peeks on there since I will only be updating every so often! (Trying for once a week, but no promises, because I do have school!) Feel free to look into it as most of you have asked; but if you don't want to, you don't have to… Please note that I hate this chapter and had a hell of a time writing but oh well, as always, thank you for reading and the nice reviews! As always, enjoy!**

* * *

_I won't let him win! _Padme thought as she marched through the hallway in the direction in which the Sith Lord had fled. It had taken almost an hour, but she had reset herself to her previous state of rage. She had her mind locked and her goal in reach. She would get what she wanted. She couldn't– wouldn't let him win like this! She would play his game and win! She would not be made a fool of!

The furious senator spotted Vader the moment she entered the main living area. He was sitting in his usual spot on the large couch, his hidden gaze locked with the strange race that was projected before him.

Padme wasted no time making her presence known, knowing that she could not afford for him to walk away again. "You can't get rid of me that easy." She announced as she circled the room to stand beside him.

Vader didn't physically acknowledge her presence as she made her stance to his right. Instead, he continued to watch the race before him unaffected, only giving her an annoyed comment of, "I would be utterly disappointed if it was that easy, Senator."

Padme's hands moved to her hips, ignoring his annoyed tone and regaining her professional senator voice, "You can't just walk away–"

"As I stated before, Senator," Vader interrupted, his voice filled with amusement and his usual arrogance, "If I continued any farther, I would have to kill you. And as much as I–"

"Not that!" Padme screamed, stopping Vader's comments before they started. She knew what he was implying and she couldn't afford to be distracted again. _Don't let him fool you again. _She reminded herself as she quickly regained her composure and thought about her goal. "You didn't show me everything." She stated, her voice somewhat shaky, but still void of emotion.

"We established this." Vader replied nonchalantly as he crossed his leg to relax himself into a more comfortable position.

Vader's movement made her mood worsen, his stance showing his lack of interest and attention to the conversation. He already thought the game was over. He already thought he had won… but if he only knew.

"Yes, we did." Padme agreed as she stepped closer to Vader; "But I want answers."

Vader sighed loudly, "I believe I made my point that I wasn't giving anymore answers." He paused for a moment, finally turning his hooded head in Padme's direction; his voice returning to the seductive tone that he had used in the bedroom, "Unless… you would like me to demonstrate again?"

Padme's breath hitched as an instant reaction to his tone. She felt the warmness within herself begin to clash with the coldness of the room. She tried to remember how to breath, knowing that she could not afford to play his game again. It wasn't fair. She couldn't win the game when he didn't play fair.

"Listen?" She breathed, trying to clear the air between them, "Can we just talk?"

"Aren't we talking?" Vader questioned, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.

Padme frowned, stepping around him to take a seat in the farthest open spot next to him, "I mean like civilized human beings."

Vader made an unrecognizable sound as he turned his head back to the holoscreen, "I told–"

"Yes," Padme interrupted, knowing exactly what he was about to say, "I know, the drill." She stated, "You're not human, but pretend to be. I want to talk without the games."

"Games, Senator?" Vader asked, and immediately Padme wanted to slap him.

"Yes, games." She answered, making sure to make her voice hard. She hoped it would make Vader realize how serious she was, but she could tell Vader was doing anything but taking their conversation seriously. "You know," She remarked, pointing in the direction of his bedroom, "What you were just doing about an hour ago?"

Vader turned to her and cocked his head again, acting like a clueless child. "And… what exactly was I doing?" He asked, sounding completely unaware of what had happened.

"You know what." Padme growled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she locked her gaze with the hidden gaze of the Dark Lord.

"I have no idea." Vader replied with a small shrug and shake of his head.

The urge to hit him passed through Padme's fingertips, but she pushed the urge deep down; knowing she would never get away with the action twice. Instead, she decided to back down and try to get answers in a different way. "Look who's lying now?" She stated, falling back into the cushions of the couch in an attempt to impersonate Vader's actions.

To Padme's amazement, Vader seemed to notice her actions instantly; but he was unimpressed, to say the least. "Do you have a point?" He growled, his voice taking a tone that Padme had not heard in a long while; it was one of ice and darkness.

"What?" She asked, instantly feeling a shiver run down her spine at his new tone.

"If you have a point," He repeated darkly, "Make it quick."

Padme frowned, continuing to mock Vader as she cocked her head at him. "Why?" She asked, "Do I have a time limit?"

"No," Vader answered, his voice keeping his dark tone, "but my patience does."

Padme took a deep breath, feeling his threat in the air. She knew it would be unwise to keep pushing him without giving him something in return. If there was one thing she had learned about Vader during her time with the Sith, it was that she could get away with her actions, if he received something in return. If it did nothing for him, or if his power felt threatened, he would shut her down immediately. Just like he was doing now.

"Fine." Padme surrendered, trying to find a common ground, "We already made it clear that we don't get along–"

"Sometimes." Vader agreed quickly, taking Padme completely off guard as he interrupted her, "Other times you seem to enjoy m–"

Padme eyes widened when she realized the change in his voice; "Stop!" She screamed, knowing what he was trying to do, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Vader pressed, his voice returning to a clueless child.

"Bringing up that!" Padme yelled as she stood up from her spot, gesturing to the Sith before her, "You're trying to distract me! Can't we just talk, please?"

Vader shifted back into a regular sitting position and turned his gaze back to the holoscreen in front of him. "I believe I was letting you talk, Senator." He stated simply, causing Padme to groan.

"Not about things I want to talk about!" Padme snapped back, "You're bringing up..." She paused usable to speak her words, before settling on, "that!"

Vader breathed a small laugh, turning his head slightly to the side, "I was only bringing up what's inside your mind, Senator."

Padme groaned instantly, her hands flying to her head as if they had the power to block him from her mind. "Ugh!" She exclaimed in annoyance, "Fine! You win! Never mind!"

She fell back onto the couch, neither of them noticing that they were now a spot closer to each other. Padme watched the holoscreen, not comprehending the race before her due to her mind being too wrapped up with the Sith beside her. _Why does he have to be so frustrating?_ _What can I do to get through to him? _Multiple ideas ran through her mind, some sensible and others not so much, but regardless, she knew she had to make a decision_… _but what? As always, she didn't know, because of him.

_Typical. _Padme thought as she groaned, tucking herself into a ball on the couch.

"Something wrong, Senator?" Vader asked, turning head to look at the ball of a girl beside him.

"You give me a headache." Padme sighed, allowing her head to fall against her knees with a loud "humph".

Vader let out another small laugh, turning back to the holoscreen; "The feeling is mutual, Senator."

"Believe me," Padme retorted, "I don't think it is."

"You'd be surprised."

At his comment, Padme frowned before lifting her face from her knees to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, he just remained motionless with his eyes on the screen, but Padme didn't care. If he wasn't going to give her answers about what had happened, he could at least give her answers to her other questions. He was the most confusing person she had ever met, and he was going to answer for that.

"Why do you do that?" Padme asked, shifting in her spot to make her whole body face him.

"Do what?" Vader asked, turning his hooded head to face her.

Padme rose an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around her folded legs, "Contradict yourself."

Vader was silent for a long moment, and Padme was sure he was about to give her a real answer; but as always, he didn't. Instead, Vader shifted, almost uncomfortably, before he turned back to the holoscreen; "I didn't realize I did."

"Liar." Padme breathed, turning her gaze away from him. She didn't expect him to admit anything, but she at least thought he would give her a better answer. It seemed that now he didn't even care if she knew he was lying, almost as if she wasn't worth the time to think up a more sensible answer. Padme and Vader both remained silent, both looking at the screen, but not fully comprehending what they were watching. Padme was sure the conversation was over, that she had officially lost, but then Vader did something unexpected. She didn't expect him to speak again, but he did.

"Same reason you lie to yourself." He stated quickly, breaking the silence.

Padme frowned, confused by his comment, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just a statement." He answered quickly with a small shrug of his shoulders, "And technically an answer."

Padme's frown hardened, as she unwrapped her arms from her legs. She locked her shoulders, trying to regain some authority, as well as regaining her political tone, "Lord–"

"Senator," Vader stated annoyed, turning his hood while he gestured to the holoscreen, "If you haven't noticed I am very busy."

Padme's mouth dropped, looking back and forth between the holoscreen and the Sith Lord. "Doing what?" She asked, "Watching a race?"

"Yes." Vader nodded.

Padme couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as she fell back into the couch. "Typical." She breathed, causing Vader to look towards her.

Although Padme's eyes remained locked on the holoscreen, she could feel his questioning gaze upon her. Eventually, after watching the race with no relief from his stare, she turned to him, "What?" She asked.

Vader crossed his arms tightly over his chest, as he turned his body in her direction. "Typical, what?" He asked; sounding utterly and completely confused.

Padme couldn't also help but be confused due to his confusion. "Typical man?" She answered, her own head slanting giving away her own confusion. Vader remained silent, as if he did not understand her answer, so Padme gestured to the holoscreen, "Choosing a sport or a race instead of talking about problems."

"I'm typical?" He asked, and Padme could hear how confused and taken back he was by her comment.

She thought about her words for a long moment, before changing her statement. "No," She answered slowly, "I suppose you're not, but regardless, you're all equal in my book."

Vader shifted back into his previous position, pushing his shift of emotions down as he turned his head away from her. "You must have a low opinion of men if you consider them and I equals." He stated, and Padme couldn't help but laugh.

She knew it was beyond ridiculous, but it was the truth; and Vader had hit the nail on the head.

"You both have your flaws." She stated with a small smile and a shrug.

Vader's head turned towards her again and Padme could immediately feel his gaze.

"What?" She asked, turning her head so that she could meet his hidden gaze.

Vader shook his head slowly, "You're not the typical woman."

Padme frowned at his comment, "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

Vader shrugged, turning back to his race; but although he had moved on, Padme couldn't. His comment was short and wasn't supposed to have meaning, but to her, it did. She couldn't stop her mind from dissecting the words. _You're not the typical woman. _What did that mean? Was it good? Was it bad? What did typical mean to Lord Vader?

A thought crossed Padme's mind and before she could stop herself, she blurted it aloud, "Were your other woman typical?"

_Kriff. _

She regretted her statement the second it left her lips, and she could just feel Vader relish in it.

"Why Senator," He purred, turning his face back to her, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

The blood rushed to Padme's face so fast, she was sure her pale skin had turned an undiscovered shade of red. "Can you just answer my question?" She asked sheepishly, as she dropped her head back into the crook of her knees.

"No, I can't." Vader answered, sounding almost discouraged, but Padme ignored it.

She couldn't stop the terrible feeling that was over coming her. She always seemed to make a fool of herself. As a child, as Queen, as a senator, and even as a woman. She knew what they all said about her; everyone knew what they said about her. She was the top story in several articles and broadcasts over the past few years. She could never escape it. Queen Amidala the child. Senator Amidala the prude. Padme Amidala the virgin. It didn't matter what she did; the people did not care. She had done so much good in her life, but still everyone looked towards her social life.

Queen. She may have been young when she took the throne as Queen of Naboo, but she was one of the best Queens the planet had even seen. She solved problems. She saved the planet. She helped the people. She created peace. Her people loved her, and she loved them. When her time as Queen was near an end, the people tried to change their Constitution so that she could stay in office, but she refused. Her people saw her greatness, but her greatness would not last long. The moment Palpatine took the throne and created the Empire, she was to blame. They all blamed her. They said she was too young. That she was the cause of all their suffering. Everything she had done before was forgotten; only her one mistake remained, the mistake that had cost the galaxy its freedom.

Senator. Nearly immediately after her tern as Naboo Queen had ended, she had become the Senator of Naboo, the youngest ever. The people, her people, wanted her to stay, and so she did. She wanted to continue to help them, and when Palpatine took over; she wanted to fix her mistake, prove that there was still a good Naboo in the Senate. However, the moment Palpatine became Emperor, she was too ruined. She became a child in the eyes of everyone. She became nothing more than a pawn in a game. Almost no one took her seriously; no one believed she could help… and so she started to doubt herself. Not that she would truly admit it to anyone, but the damage had been done to her, and sometimes, she felt like the child they made her out to be.

Woman. She usually had no trouble attracting the opposite sex… but she also knew the kind of men she attracted. A long, long time ago she attracted nice, proper suitors; but recently all she could hook were dirt bags and scoundrels. They only wanted what she had; they only wanted to break "The Virgin Queen," as many HoloNet reports had begun to call her. Everyone knew that Naboo Queens were supposed to be clean, proper, and pure until marriage, but that wasn't what amazed the galaxy. What amazed the galaxy was that Padme didn't even have a fiancé or boyfriend; no love life at all. The Naboo Queens before her were married and possibly even having children by her age. They had obeyed their oath, but due to the need of having a sexual life, had married. Padme had no one. She hadn't for a long time; she told herself it was because she was busy, or it was because no one would want to bring children into Palpatine's galaxy. The reports on the HoloNet would question her sexuality, make her seen attracted to the female sex; and it made Padme feel like a mistake as a woman. She wanted to find a husband. She wanted to have children. She wanted to have a happy life; but she couldn't.

She was a lost cause in the eyes of many. Appropriate suitors did not want her. Scoundrels only wanted what she had. The galaxy had turned her into a child in the eyes of many. She was not a woman, but a little girl out of her own league. She wanted someone to awaken her. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be touched and pleased by someone that would make her feel not like a child, but a woman. She wanted to feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy; but no one had ever made her feel that way. She was a fool. She was a child. To the eye's of the galaxy she was nothing more than–

"Why do you care what others think about you?" Vader suddenly asked, bringing Padme back to the reality around her.

She blushed again, realizing that Vader had been listening to her thoughts. "Can you stay out of my head please?" Padme retorted, pushing her head harder into her knees, "You've done enough damage."

"Your thoughts are loud, Senator." Vader replied simply, "I wasn't actively seeking your thoughts."

"I don't care." Padme groaned; her voice muffled from being against her knees.

Vader laughed, "Who's lying now?"

Padme raised her head, turning towards Vader with a frown plastered across her face, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Vader shrugged, turning to face her, "That you do care." He stated, "About a lot of things and you should stop."

Padme rolled her eyes, not caring about what Vader had to say. "And why," She asked, growling the question as she glared at him, "would I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because I don't care what others think about me." Vader stated simply, causing Padme's glare to shatter.

"It's different." She stated quickly, shaking her head.

"How?" Vader pressed.

"You're…" Padme began, stumbling over her words, before just gesturing to Vader, "You."

"Excellent explanation."

"It's complicated!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Always is."

Padme groaned, allowing her head to fall into her hands, "You wouldn't understand."

Vader moved his entire body to face Padme, his voice becoming stern. "You want people to take you seriously?" He growled, "Stop caring about what others think. Take yourself seriously. They will follow."

_Kriffing Hell._

Padme was amazed that Vader's advice actually made sense, and even more so that she was actually listening to the Sith's advice. But why did he care? How did he know? His advice seemed reasonable, but what possible experience did he have in the matter?

"You don't take anyone seriously." Padme stated, "You hardly notice anyone."

"Trying to get my attention?" Vader asked, his voice returning to his smug seductive tone.

Padme did nothing, ignoring the way his voice made her body tingle. She had to be strong. She needed an answer. She just continued to frown, glaring at him until he gave her one.

"I just fail to see individuals' significance," Vader finally responded, turning himself back into his usual sitting position, while his head turned away from her, "but I never underestimate my opponents. "

At his confession, Padme made her final decision. She knew it wasn't the most sensible action, but something just told her it would work. Her confidence had spiked for the moment, she was going to take herself serious, she was going to play his game, and she was going to win. Although, Vader did not give her answers, she had everything she needed. She knew what she had to do… and she was going to wipe that smug look that she sure was there right off his face.

"Is that so?" She asked, lowering her tone as she dropped her legs from her chest.

At the change of her tone, Vader turned his head to her in questioning, and Padme could just feel his confused look.

"It's just…" She sighed, pushing some of the hair that had fallen from her braid back into place, "If that were true. You wouldn't have started playing with fire."

"I do not follow." Vader confessed; sounding completely puzzled.

"I know." Padme breathed, "But I also know you have you been commanded to not harm me."

"What makes you think that?" Vader asked, his voice hardening as he began to control the emotions that were breaking through his walls.

"I don't think you didn't kill me earlier because you had a change of heart about me." Padme admitted, knowing that he words were true.

"Perhaps, I like a little fun." Vader breathed, regaining his seductive tone.

"What a coincidence," Padme smiled, as she began to slide towards the Sith, instantly getting his attention, "So do I."

Before Vader could react, Padme jumped onto his lap, straddling him tightly, each of her legs resting on the opposites sides of his own. Vader took a large intake of air, letting out a loud gasp that made Padme smile. She had taken him off guard and it felt amazing, even if just for a moment. She knew she didn't have long, so she snatched onto his cloak, incase he was to react harshly.

"What?" Padme laughed, trying to hide the fear that was threatening to break through, "I thought you liked a little fun?"

Vader remained silent. Frozen beneath her. He did not scream. He did not explode. He didn't even react, so Padme continued until he did.

"If you don't want me on you," Padme whispered, grinding her core against his lap, "You can push me off."

Nothing

"Is that a yes?" Padme breathed, moving her head closer to his neck.

Without warning, Vader reacted, pushing her off harshly, as he stood. Padme feel to the ground before him, looking up at the awakened monster.

"What are you doing?" He roared, completely bewildered; and although Padme should have been scared, she wasn't.

She smiled, hearing the roughness in his voice. She had broken him, his smug, arrogant self gone; instead, replaced with a less that confident man. Even though he had yelled, she could tell he wasn't angry. He was confused, shocked, and just like she had been in the bedroom. She could hear it.

She rose swiftly, taking extra effort to make her strides speak of seduction as she approached him. "What's wrong?" She asked, her fingers grazing against his chest as she looked up into the darkness of his face, "I thought you liked our little game?"

"What?" Vader asked, still completely dumbfounded.

Padme smiled, hearing his confusion. She was going to win. Licking her lips, she sighed, "And when I touched you." She pushed him back with the same amount of roughness, his frazzled state allowing her to knock him off his feet and back onto the couch before she straddled him again. "After all," She whispered, settling back onto his lap, "You didn't mind me touching you before."

Vader remained silent, back to his frozen state. So Padme began to mock him. She pressed her chest against him, pushing the dumbfounded Sith back into the couch as he arms went to his shoulders, encasing him against the seat as he had done to her against the wall in the bedroom.

As she settled against him, he finally moved, his head turning away, in an attempt to keep his face completely hidden. Still, he said nothing and it made Padme feel empowered.

"Where's your confidence now?" She teased as she moved her own mouth towards his covered neck, knowing he could still feel the heat of her breath underneath the material, "Or do you just talk the talk?"

"Senator." He warned again, his voice filled with much more roughness than before.

"Oh." Padme laughed, moving between his neck and shoulder, "It sounds like it isn't me that can't handle our game."

The Sith said nothing, but kept his face turned away. Padme could feel the heat coming off his body, and for once the air around him was warm instead of cold.

"You're right, Vader." She continued, high on her power, as she tried to create some friction between them, "I can't keep my hands off you. " One of her hands moved from his shoulder to his chest, slowly moving down. "Don't you ever think about it?" She whispered, "I think about it all the time."

A deep growl resonated from Vader's throat, but for once it was not one of anger.

Smiling to herself, Padme slowly moved her hand farther down his chest, to his hard stomach, and although he showed no signs of life, she could fell the change within him. He was warm. He was silent. The spark between them was undeniable. Even her own breath was heavy as she continued her game, and just as she made it to his belt, she paused with an even bigger smile, bringing her lips back up to his ear; "You underestimated me."

"Umm… Master?"

Both heads snapped in the direction of the corner of the room, realizing the company that had entered.

"Threepio!" Padme explained in shocked, and before she could move, Vader knocked her onto the couch beside him.

"What!" Vader snapped; his voice filled with such a mix of emotions that Padme wasn't sure what to expect.

3PO shuffled uncomfortably, turning his head away from the scene before him, "The Emperor – He requests you make contact with him" 3PO announced nervously, "Immediately."

"Of course he does." Vader growled in annoyance as he rose to his feet, before his head snapped towards the senator.

Padme felt the death of his gaze the moment he turned his head. Fearing for her life, she jumped up, and ran towards the exit. She ran passed 3PO ignoring his strange look and hoped to the Force the droid didn't see much. She exited the room quickly, throwing an, "I win!" over her shoulder, before she disappeared down the hall.

Vader too, exited the room, making his way in the opposite direction. He passed by 3PO; raising his hand to silence the droid from making any comments that 3PO had rattling around within its robotic inners. Vader's nerves were already thin, and he needed what was left of them to face his Master.

The Sith did not waste any time making his way towards the communications room, knowing better than to keep his Master waiting. Upon entering the room, he motioned to the droid at the controls, before taking a knee at the center of the room. While the connection was made, Vader locked all emotions and memories away, knowing the consequences they would produce. He knew that his Master would sense something, but anything would be better than the truth.

Moments later, the hologram of the Emperor formed before him, and Vader instinctively bowed, "My Master."

Palpatine was silent for a long moment, taking in his pupil before him. Vader could feel the old man trying to prick at his mind and break down his walls, but his Master could not penetrate.

Eventually, his Master became bored with trying to get answers from his mind and turned to Vader with suspicion, "Lord Vader, " He stated slowly, "You seem… frustrated."

"Yes, my Master." Vader answered, making no attempt to hide that fact from his Master.

"Because of the senator?"

"Yes, my Master." Vader admitted with a high amount of resentment, "I'm afraid, she is on my last nerve."

Palpatine laughed darkly, smiling a large yellow teethed grin. "Then," He snickered, "I have good news for you, my friend."

Vader's head snapped up at the announcement of news, hoping for the command the senator's death, "Her execution?"

"Patience, Lord Vader!" Palpatine snapped, "Not yet."

Vader remained silent, biting back his anger and annoyance.

"I am allowing her to return to the Senate." Palpatine finally admitted, causing Vader's anger to boil. "She is still of great use to us," His Master continued, "And now more than ever. She is our key to sniffing out the rest of the Rebellion– To destroy them all and wipe their existence from the galaxy. We will allow her to return to the Senate, and have full access to her complete files. She will think that her work will protect the Rebellion, but it will just lead to their demise!"

"I think it is unwise to underestimate her." Vader said, before he could stop himself, his mind on what she had been capable of when he had underestimated her.

Palpatine's head snapped towards the young Sith, "Are you saying that you are no match to her?"

The statement made Vader's anger worsen. "I am saying," Vader retorted slowly, "That she is trouble, and should be taken care of."

"You have already been told not to harm her, Lord Vader." Palpatine spit, "I expect you to listen to your orders."

Vader lowered his gaze, "Yes, Master."

"Good." Palpatine snapped, "I will speak to you tomorrow when you bring Senator Amidala back to the Senate. "

"Yes, Master." Vader responded automatically, bowing his head in false respect.

Without another word, his Master ended the transmission, and as soon as the transmission was cut, Vader let out a howl of rage, crushing and destroying everything in sight. It wasn't over. He would win. He would crush her. She would die, as well as his Master. Darth Vader would succeed.

For hours, Padme paced back and forth across her room, before finally settling on top of her bed. The time continued to pass, and with each passing minute it got worse and worse. She didn't know where her confidence had gone, but it had evaporated minutes after leaving Vader and entering her room. She knew for some reason, Vader was not going to hurt her... But that didn't mean there wouldn't be consequences.

Her mind was a blaze with questions that she could not answer.

_Where is he?_

_Where is Threepio?_

_How much did Threepio see?_

_Will he say anything?_

_Will Vader say anything?_

_What will Vader say to me?_

_What will he do to me?_

_What the kriff was I thinking?_

_How could I be so stupid?_

_What did Palpatine want?_

_Did he know?_

_Will he know?_

_Would Vader tell him?_

_Why did I do this?_

_What are the consequences?_

Her thoughts froze when she heard a noise outside her door. She jumped in fright as she heard the door open to her room with brute force and slam shortly after with the same amount strength. Vader wasn't happy.

Pushing back her fear, Padme looked towards the approaching Sith. "Vader…" She said, rising up from the bed to begin her apology.

He pushed her back roughly, pointing his finger to her face, "Try that again, Senator," He snapped, "And I will not hesitate to break your neck. No matter what my orders are from, my Master."

"I'm sorry." Padme breathed, feeling the dark emotions that were swirling around him.

"Apologies mean nothing to me." Vader growled, before breathing in deep and calming his anger, "Now," He stated slowly, "You're going to be a good little girl, do you understand?"

Hearing him call her a little girl hurt Padme more than she would ever admit, but she knew better than to dwell. He was trying to hurt her, and he always knew how.

Hesitantly, she took a step back, lowing her gaze to the floor, as she gave a small nod, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" He pressed, his finger moving to her chin before pushing her face up to look at him.

Padme's heart thumped painfully against her chest, as she took long, deep breathes. "Yes… " She breathed, "My Lord."

"Good." Vader snapped, pushing her face away from his touch roughly.

Padme was sure he would leave, and as always, she never wanted him too. She didn't want her nightmares. She didn't want Vader. She wanted her Savior; but she was sure she had destroyed him. However, she got the next best thing.

To Padme's surprise, instead of leaving, Vader circled the bed, motioning for her to lie down.

She obeyed instantly, getting under the covers and making sure to face away from him. She felt the bed drop as he joined her in the bed; but she could feel it wasn't the same. Everything was different. Everything felt wrong– felt evil.

"The Emperor has cleared you to return to the Senate." Vader said breaking the silence, "Our rules remain the same as before; I would suggest not to break them this time."

Padme frowned, "What?" She asked, trying to turn her head to look at him, but could not due to the feeling of the invisible grip on her neck.

"Ask again," Vader threatened, "And you won't leave this room for the rest of your life."

Padme groaned, falling back into her pillow, "I won't make it that long anyways."

"The rest of your short life," Vader corrected quickly, "Now if you cherish what's left of it. You'll shut up."

"Yes… " Padme whispered, as a tear broke away from the dam she had built, "Lord Vader."

The pair did not speak again, even though they both were awake for a long while after that. Vader laid quietly on his side of the bed, while Padme wiped away silent tears. The gap was again between them, larger than ever before. Vader used the Force to make sure Padme stayed the farthest distance away from him as possible and did not try to turn in his direction to face him. They had hated. They had bonded. They had hurt. They had fixed; but now, they didn't know. Something had changed between them, but it wasn't for the better.

**Author's Note: So yeah, I had a really had time writing this chapter, so a thousand apologies! I really hated it, and I swear the next one will be better. Leave me a review with what you thought and your reaction to what just happened! Thanks lovelies! Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23: Silence of a Sith

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the love guys! Love you all!**

**Some of you guys asked me questions… I answered them below in a less than orderly fashion… My apologies…**

**Grammar Errors &amp; Other Stories: I promise to go back and fix mistake in this story. I never dreamed so many people would take notice to it, and now that they have, I try to pump out as many chapters as I can. As for my other stories, I hate my writing in TTR, so once I rewrite, I will be sure to finish!**

**Padme's Memories: Vader hide the memories from Padme within her mind. I tried to describe that with Padme thinking about the sheets that she could not move within her mind that were blocking something from her. So she knows something is there, but she can't remember. So yes, she doesn't remember him going on a killing spree and slicing up the rebels. **

**Padme's Forgiveness: I'm sorry that I'm not writing to people's exact portrayal of Padme, but this is my interpretation. I feel that in the movies, she was VERY forgiving of Anakin/Vader's actions, and so I made her like that in the story. However, I will say that she would be less forgiving if she wasn't so "broken" and distraught, but Vader fixed a few of those problems, so perhaps, Padme won't be as forgiving as before.**

**Vader's Face: Nope, Padme hasn't seen his face. I did mention one or two times about her thinking she saw skin beneath the hood, but she could never be sure. **

**Back &amp; Forth: Yes, there is A LOT of back and forth, but that's because; 1. Vader is an ass, 2. Neither of them are fully willing or ready to commit, and 3. It is beyond fun to torture you.**

**Spoilers please?: Well… I'll say the push and pull bullshit is about to end, or at least lesson… Let's just saying something is about to change between them… or mostly Vader… and for the reader's sake, I think you'll be happy. **

**If I forgot anyone's questions, please let me know, I'll answer next chapter. **

**Second Author's Note: Thank you "all" for your patience and support during this difficult time. Sorry if you have to reread, I did too.**

* * *

From the moment Padme opened her eyes the next morning she knew everything was wrong– completely and utterly wrong. She could feel it in the very air that surrounded her. Everything told her what she truly already knew: that she had made the biggest mistake of her life… and what was worse; she knew she was about to pay for it.

_Stop. Stop. Stop. _Padme said to herself, _everything is going to be fine. It has to be._

But she knew it was a lie. It didn't have to be. This was Darth Vader she was dealing with, and although he had seemed to have a weak spot for her, or at least she hoped, she knew this time she had gone too far. Trying to ease her mind, she dressed quickly, knowing Vader would arrive soon to take her to the Senate; and although she was beyond thrilled to be leaving Vader's establishments, there was still some part of her that ached. Ached to be alone with him to fix what she had done.

When she was completely finished dressing and preparing for the day ahead, she couldn't help herself from sitting back on her bed. She just couldn't bring herself to terms with leaving; she couldn't face him yet… not yet. Unable to help herself, her hands rubbed the covers beneath her, feeling the soft fabric under her touch. It may of sounded crazy– she knew it did, but the few weeks she spent with Vader, just lying in bed beside him, were the best moments since she had arrived her. He was different at night with her, perhaps because it was the only time when the galaxy wasn't watching him, or perhaps some other reason; but regardless, Padme didn't know or care. The only thing she cared about was the task at hand. She wanted to desperately fix what she had done. It was a quick act that was supposed to bring them closer together, not farther apart. She just hoped–

Without warning the door to her room opened abruptly, startling Padme and pulling her from her thoughts as Vader entered the room. He paused just inside the doorway as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked in her direction. Padme did not move and Vader did not speak, but they both knew what the other was trying to say. Padme wasn't ready, and Vader wasn't in the mood. Padme could feel the darkness spilling off of the Sith Lord, even worse than before; he was angry and fully connected to the Darkside of the Force; she knew she would not have the upper hand today– if ever again.

They watched each other for a few long moments, the air turning thick between them. Vader was the first to move, raising his gloved hand slowly and using his finger to motion his commands to Padme. She flinched slightly as his gloved finger curled up and down, but she answered immediately, jumping off the bed and scurrying to his side. Within seconds she was blinded by the black blindfold and escorted out of the room. They traveled to the senate quickly in complete silence. Padme wanted to say something– anything to him, but every time she tried to bring herself to speak, it was almost as Vader himself had stopped her. When they arrived at the Senate, Padme was surprised when Vader did in fact escort her to her office. The small act made her question if the situation was as bad as she thought it was between them. It made her wonder if the stress of the situation was just all in her head– but her questions were answered the second the pair arrived at her office. Once she was safely situated inside, Vader turned silently, and disappeared without a word. He left her completely alone with the presence of only two clone troopers outside the door to accompany her.

As Padme watched him flee, she tried not to concentrate on the ache in her heart, or her millions of thoughts concerning the pissed Sith. She tried anything to forget, she tried to push away her thoughts, but time and time again she found him back in her mind – a permanent residence within. She had so many questions– so many concerns, but she only had to go on what she knew. But Vader had only made one thing completely clear: they were no longer on talking terms with each other. And that fact alone frightened her. Without him speaking to her, he would turn back into the silent black ghost she remembered. The myth– the monster– the lurking shadow that everyone feared. He would turn back into something that was anything but human– anything but real.

Padme gasped for air from behind her desk, feeling a deep kick to the gut as the consequences of her actions began to reveal themselves within her mind. What had she done? Would he ever talk to her again? Would he leave her to be consumed by her nightmares? Would he stay to the shadows like before? Would he watch her from afar? She didn't know. She hoped not.

Again, Padme pushed the thoughts away, turning back to her work. For a while, she preoccupied herself with skimming through files, answering questions, and fulfilling her other duties of being a senator, but it still didn't work. Nothing could keep her mind away from the Dark Lord that was ignoring her. He was always there– lurking in the corners of her mind like her own personal demon. If only her was lurking in the real world – if only he was with her now. She wanted things to change, but not like this. She didn't want this.

The thoughts continued to race through her head, and the thousands of possible outcomes flashed across her mind. Padme couldn't help but let out a loud groan as she allowed her head to fall forward onto her desk, "What have I done?"

"Hmm… Senator Amidala?" A voice called, bringing Padme out of her daze. She raised her head quickly, taking quick note of the man before her. Somehow a trooper had entered her office unnoticed, and because of it, Padme could feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Yes, trooper?" She responded, trying her best to look as professional as possible while she shifted into a more comfortable position in her chair.

Thankfully, the trooper seemed to be unaware of her current state, only gesturing to the open door behind him, "Senator Alavar is here to see you, ma'am."

At the trooper's statement, Padme felt her eyes light up and for the first time, a large smile form itself onto her face. Had she heard him right? She couldn't believe it… A real person? Someone other than Vader was here to see her! That was a surprise! Padme was well acquainted with Senator Alavar as she was a senator of a smaller planet near her own planet of Naboo.

Acting quickly, knowing she could not waste anymore time, Padme stood and circled to the front of her desk. "Of course!" She exclaimed, "Please don't keep her waiting!"

"Yes, ma'am." The trooper responded immediately, before turning and exiting the door. He returned a few moments later, escorting Senator Alavar by the arm.

Padme pretended not to notice the strange look on the senator's face as she was escorted into the room. As the pair stopped before her, Padme greeted the woman with a smile and small bow, "Senator Alavar, what a pleasant surprise."

Senator Alavar's face instantly changed, replaced with a small smile as she returned the bow, "Likewise, Senator Amidala."

Except for the small hiccup when the senator entered the room, the woman played her part as perfectly as Padme, but still, Padme could see the strain within the woman's eyes. She was scared, for Padme and for herself… but for exactly why, Padme didn't know.

Padme could feel it wasn't just because of the Empire, or Vader, or even Palpatine. There was something going on– something that was making the senator uncomfortable, but what? Padme wanted to know. She eyed the clone trooper that flanked Senator Alavar, knowing that she would never figure out the piece to the puzzle while he was still in the room.

She made her move quick, turning to the trooper with a small smile, "If that would be all, trooper, I would like to talk to the senator alone."

He didn't move, standing his ground. It seemed that he wasn't about to leave the two women unattended and Padme's stomach curled at the thought.

That was, until Senator Alavar joined in. The woman turned to the trooper with a stern look before stating, "You know that it is under Emperor Palpatine's direct orders that Senator Amidala has returned to the Senate. The reason is about a certain classified business including my planet." The woman paused for a moment, shaking her arm free of the trooper's grasp, "I stress the word, classified, trooper. I would hate to have to contact the Emperor or Lord Vader about the matter."

At Vader's name, the trooper shifted uncomfortably, "No need!" He exclaimed, "I was just making sure all would be safe for the two of you!" He looked around the room, justifying his story. "All clear!" He yelled, before turning to the women with a slight bow and head nod, "My apologies, again, senators."

Both women reciprocated the bow, before the trooper turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two senators alone inside.

The second that the trooper was out the door, Senator Alavar pulled Padme into a tight hug, "Senator, I was worried!" She cried, "Are you alright?

Padme returned the awkward hug, nodding into the woman's shoulder, "I'm fine!" She answered, "Really, I am!"

Senator Alavar pulled away immediately, a new look on her face, as she scanned the room around her. The reaction made Padme completely confused as she began to scan the room herself, "What's wrong?"

"I want to know more, Senator," Senator Alavar explained quietly, "but I must tell you before the trooper changes his mind and returns."

Padme frowned, her confusion building, "Tell me what?"

Senator Alavar took a step closer to Padme and turned her head so that she was able to make direct eye contact. "This was all a plan to make sure you were still unharmed and alive." Senator Alavar whispered, "The Rebellion wants to rescue you, but they had to be sure you were unharmed."

Padme felt her heart drop. "Rescue?" She breathed, still not completely believing what she had just heard.

"Yes!" The woman nodded, "They cannot afford the information you hold to be given to Lord Vader. She paused, giving birth to a long dead silence, before finally saying, "You haven't revealed anything to Lord Vader, correct?"

Again, Padme's heart dropped, but in a completely different direction; she could hear by the tone of the woman's voice what the senator was clueing. They, the Rebellion leaders, didn't think she was strong enough to take on a Sith Lord. They thought she did– or would spill their secrets; and as much as that appalled her, she had to make sure they knew the truth.

"No!" Padme exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"Thank the Force!" Senator Alavar breathed in relief, before glancing around the room again, "I wish I could tell you more, Senator Amidala, but I fear if we talk about this more, than it will jeopardize the mission."

"Please tell me more!" Padme pushed, needing some news from her friends– from the real word, "I need something!"

"I'm sorry, Senator." Senator Alavar apologized, "But that was my mission, to make sure you were alive, and to give Palpatine a reason to have you return to the Senate."

Padme frowned, "Why did they need me to return to the Senate? Won't Palpatine become suspicious?"

Senator Alavar breathed nervously as she looked around the room, becoming more nervous than before.

"Please." Padme begged, trying to get at least some answer to the many questions in her mind. If there was going to be a situation– a fight or war, she needed to know about it. She wanted to be in with them, not on the outside. She wanted to know the plan.

"Every time you disappear it creates an uproar." Senator Alavr whispered, "Palpatine knows the people favor you, bring you back was an option he had to consider." The woman breathed in deeply, scanning the room again, "As for his suspicions, he will always have them, but my planet is under a blockade very similar to yours when you were the Queen of Naboo. Palpatine would have been a fool to refuse when I asked for your presence on the issue. As long as you work with me on the papers and get he job done, he will have to ignore his suspicions."

Padme nodded, understanding some of the situation. "So we are going to actually work on your planets problem," Padme asked, "It's not just a set up?"

"Of course not!" Senator Alavar yelled angrily, before noticing her mistake, and calming her nerves. "You have to understand for me to risk the safety of myself and my planet there had to be some reward." She revealed quietly, "My help, for your help, that's my payment."

"My help…" Padme repeated slowly, allowing the words to sink in. Reward. Payment. Help. It was all a transaction. "So the Republic paid you?" Padme asked appalled, failing to hide her anger, "You didn't want to help me?"

The other senator instantly recoiled, her face hardening as she took a step back, "I did what was asked of me." She answered sternly, "These are difficult times for everyone. I'm letting the Rebellion know of your where abouts, and in return, you help me with my planet. It seems like a fair trade to me."

Padme tried to push down the bile that was rising to her mouth. Everything just seemed so wrong. Nothing seemed to make sense. The galaxy had turned upside down. Her life torn apart. Everything just– wrong. Corruption. Lies. Payment. Deals. Death. Darkness. Power. They seemed to be going on regardless of which side anyone was on. Empire or Republic. Imperial or Rebellion. Was the Rebellion the heroes– the good guys, or did the Empire actually bring justice? Is Vader the actual monster, or something else? Who was right, or was wrong? Who were the heroes and who were the bad guys? It didn't make any sense.

Closing her eyes tightly, Padme tried to calm her ragging thoughts and beating heart. "I see." She finally managed to say; deciding to play her part in whatever it was she was apart of, "So what do you want me to do?"

Senator Alavar wasted no time handing Padme a datapad, probably noticing the young senator's cold shoulder towards her since the confession. "I want you to read and learn of my situation," She explained quickly, "When you are knowledged about my planet's situation, I would like your input, and possibly you to stand by my side to fight this act."

Padme skimmed the file, taking note of the familiar figures. "Vice Roy is a coward." Padme announced with confidence, "I know how to get him to back down."

Senator Alavar smiled at Padme's words, "I know you do, that is why it was so easy for me to persuade Palpatine into thinking this was just a simple act of politics."

"I doubt that."

Senator Alavar frowned, "Nevertheless, you are here." The woman paused for a moment, regaining herself as she brought a neutral mask over her face, "Now I have an old friend that Palpatine has graciously allowed to join you since the … a – absence of your staff."

Padme frowned, both confused and surprised by the news. "An old–" Padme began in confusion, before a blue astromech droid came rolling around the corner, entering the room, chirping loudly.

"Artoo!" Padme exclaimed with a large smile as she ran towards the small droid. R2 beeped his greeting as he wheeled across the room. Padme fell to the floor as they collided, allowing herself to wrap her hands around the droid in a tight hug.

"Artoo!" She cried happily, "I've missed you!"

R2 beeped his agreement, as he too snuggled into Padme's touch. The two sat there for a long moment, perfectly content.

Senator Alavar passed over the two, wanting to be free of the awkward situation. "I'll leave you two to get to work." She announced, "I'm sure you'll work efficiently –"

"Of course!" Padme interrupted as she jumped up from the ground to shake the senator's hand, "Thank you, Senator. Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome." Senator Alavar bowed, before she left the two again alone with only the presence of the clone troopers that had reclaimed their positions outside Padme's office door.

Padme and R2 remained snuggled on the floor for a long while, just happy to be with another again. But all too soon, the moment ended, and Padme knew she had to return to her work.

"Come on, Artoo." Padme finally said, as she pushed herself off the floor and made her way back to her desk, "We have work to get done."

R2 responded with a series of beeps as he strolled himself to Padme's desk, bumping into her leg.

"We don't have time, Artoo." Padme responded, pushing him back. She knew he wanted the story– the explanation of to why she hadn't come home, but they didn't have enough time. "I will tell you later," She promised, "Soon."

Thankfully, R2 agreed, taking his place beside Padme's side, ready to help her with the work ahead. The pair got straight to work, knowing they could not afford to not be busy. They worked straight through the day, managing to get through most of the work that had been placed upon Padme's desk. As they worked together, it was like they were never apart, and as the day neared its end, Padme wished more than anything R2 could just come home with her… but she knew better than to wish when it came to Vader– especially when he was in one of his moods like today.

_Today. _Padme thought. _Where was Vader today?_

That thought entered her mind before she could even try to stop it, but it made her feel uneasy. She had not seen or heard anything about the Sith Lord all day. She had at least presumed that she would have seem him walk by her doorway, that he would check up on her sometime throughout the day, or that she would hear his destructive self somewhere in the halls of the Senate… but she hadn't. She hadn't even heard a whisper of Vader. It was almost like before… before he had entered her life. When he was just a dark shadow.

_Where was he?_

The question boiled in her mind, before making its way down to the pit of her stomach. Was the situation worse than she feared? Had she literally not only pushed him so far that he was not only not speaking to her, but also not even willing to look at her? She knew there was– had been something between them… but what now? Had he left her there alone to relieve himself? Of the stress… the tension… or– She didn't want to know. The thoughts of him inflicting pain and fear were quickly replaced by ideas of other sorts, inflicting pleasure. Sex. Is that where he had gone? The thought of him with another woman as she sat alone in her office made Padme completely sick. If she had aroused him, than why hadn't anything– _Because I don't want anything to happen. _

Lie. And she knew it.

Emotions washed through her like a storm. Bitterness. Anger. Pain. Sadness. The reason he wasn't in the Senate was to be away from her. He hated her. He had told her that on more than one occasion, but he had never done this. Padme could see it clearly in her mind, him with other woman, releasing his need, stress, and anger… all because of her. He would love– No, he didn't believe in love… He would pleasure his partner. He wouldn't leave her wanting; he would give her the ride of her life, before ending her life. The irony, but still Padme couldn't stop herself. The thoughts of him, raced through her mind like wildfire, making her both aroused and sick.

"Lord Vader!"

The sound of the troopers outside her office made Padme snap back into reality, and she quickly tried to cover the thoughts that were screaming themselves within her mind. Vader entered into her office, stalking towards her desk, before stopping a few feet away. She watched him for a long few moments, before realizing he wasn't even looking at her. She followed his hidden gaze to the droid beside her desk. He seemed to be eyeing the small droid, but continued remain silent. He did not question why R2 was there, he didn't give any explanation for being late, and he did not yell at her to hurry up. He was still ignoring her, and the fact made Padme's sickness worsen.

Padme waited for Vader's cue, but it never came. He just remained still and silent starring at the droid. So instead, Padme took the moment to watch Vader, scanning him for any clues. He seemed to be cloaked in full darkness, no sign that he had removed his garments since they left his establishments. That was a relief, but still, the idea made her ache. Her attention turned to his body, instead of his clothes. She could still remember the feeling of her body pressed against his, the feeling that tingled through her fingers when their hands touched. Skin to skin. She couldn't imagine feeling that to anyone else; she had never felt that with anyone else. They hadn't had sex, but even with just their hands touching, she could feel the deep connection. She could deny all she wanted to, but the truth was there. She hated Vader– but not him. She could still feel him. When he laid beside her in bed. When he walked into the same room as her. She could remember his touch. Remember his breath on her neck. Their clothed bodies pressed together.

_Stop. _A voice pleaded in her mind and she was sure it was herself begging to stop this insanity, but she couldn't. She needed something. She needed him.

Feeling something inside of her break, Padme took a long deep breath, pushing down any emotions that were about to escape. She forced herself to speak, as she moved her attention back to Vader's gaze. "He's an R2 unit." Padme said, forcing out words to break the cold silence, "Palpatine allowed him to be returned to me."

Vader said nothing, but moved his hooded head to look towards Padme instead of the droid.

Padme took that as her cue that he didn't care and he was ready to leave. She rose from her desk, before remembering R2. She looked back and forth between the Sith and the droid, weighing her options, but quickly decided against asking. As much as she hated it, R2 would just have to stay in her office.

"Give me a second." She said to Vader, before she knelt down to the droid's level.

Vader did not respond with words, but at her statement, his shoulders slouched just a fraction, something Padme was sure no one would notice unless they had been around him like she had been. He was getting into a more comfortable position, waiting for her. She could tell he wasn't happy with waiting, but she thanked the Force at least she could get this far with him.

"Artoo. You have to stay here." She said quietly, trying to fight the urge to just sit down and hold him until Vader dragged her way, "You'll be safe here. Just stay in my office."

The droid beeped frantically as Padme rose and walked towards Vader. R2 didn't want her to leave. He wanted to come with her. He wanted to stay with her. He didn't want her to disappear with a big, dark stranger.

"No. Stay here, Artoo." Padme commanded loudly, as she turned back around to face the droid, "I'll be back tomorrow."

At her command, R2 silenced himself, and rolled back to his spot behind her desk. Padme nodded in thanks to the droid, before turning back to Vader, moving quickly to his side so she didn't upset the Sith any further.

"Ready." She smiled, hoping to get some reaction out of him.

She did, but not the reaction she was hoping for. He moved away instantly, stepping around her and making his way towards the door. Padme let out a cold sigh before following, a large gap in between them, as her small strides were too short to stay up with his long steps. As they trailed their way to the hanger, it was clear to Padme that something had changed between them– and it was for the worse.

That was the schedule of her life for the next two weeks. Vader would take her to the Senate, leave her to do her work, and return when the day was over. He would still come to her at night and they would share her bed, but even then he did not speak. They did not speak, they did not touch, and even when she left her room, he would not be there. He was not only not speaking to her, but also avoiding her. He was only with her when he had to be, and never for very long. She was losing what she had gained of him, and each day it killed Padme more and more. It was only a matter of time before she lost him completely.

But sometime during those two weeks, Senator Aladar kept up her side of the bargain, and got news to the Rebellion of Padme's health and well being. Everyone was instantly relieved to hear of the news, but no one was as happy or relieved as Bail Organa.

The moment Senator Organa heard the news, he cried out in relief before bounding out of his room to the hall. He ran frantically down the hallways, before knocking loudly on the last door. Without waiting for an answer, he rushed into the room to the surprised Jedi inside.

"Obi-Wan!" He cried, "She is alive! Senator Amidala is alive! She is in the Senate! Palpatine has agreed to allow her back to work!"

The news came too fast and it took Obi-Wan sometime to understand. The news was unexpected and something he never could have imagined. The first plan was simple, it was a chance that they had to take, and never thought was going to work… but it had. She, Senator Amidala, was alive and in the Senate. They had taken a step in front of Palpatine and Vader– perhaps, they could win the war, because she was alive. As his thoughts raced on, his mind finally began to wrap around Bail's words, and when he comprehended the great news, Obi-Wan smiled widely and put his hand onto Bail's shoulder. "Then we must begin our plan." He announced, "Before it is too late. Waste no time! Enact it now!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys, just got back home! Next chapter is where it gets interesting, and I promise to update quicker and make it a longer chapter! SPOILER: "Chapter 24: Unexpected Game Piece" WHAT COULD THAT MEAN!? I can't wait! Can you? Thanks for all the love and support during this difficult time! Much love! Don't forget to review!**

**2****nd**** Author's Note: I'm not going to give much insight on Vader for the next two chapters, so use your imagination to what you think is going on side him, because we are all as clueless as Padme! YAY! Well except me ;)**

**3****rd**** Author's Note: Reminder: Criticism = Fine, Negative, Rude, Harassment = NO UPDATE. It kills the story for me. I really cannot handle the amount of negativity and harassment that comes from this story. And I know it's not perfect, and neither am I, but harassment will kill the story for everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24: Unexpected Game Piece

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the love and support guys! Love you all!**

* * *

Padme drummed her fingers lightly against her desk, watching the seconds of the clock tick by. She had two hours to wait until Vader would appear out of thin air to escort her home, and usually, she would work up until the bitter end, only stopping her work when the Sith Lord entered the room… but not today. Today, somehow with R2's help, she had managed to get though all her work. She had signed off on all probable files, she had filed countless reports, and she even was able to put an end to the blockade that was threatening the well being of Senator Aladar's home planet. Yes, she had done it all… but yet she still wasn't satisfied.

Nothing she did really seemed to matter… because Vader was still ignoring her. It had been two weeks since she had last heard Vader's voice, and it was killing her. It killed her not to hear him. It killed her not to touch him. It killed her to lie next to him at night, knowing so much was wrong between them. She knew that he didn't care… but she did. She wanted more than anything to just fix what she had done. They had so many problems as individuals, but also as a pair. She liked to think of their relationship as a sort of love hate one, only minus most of the love and triple most of the hate. He didn't love her, he actually despised her, but there was something that he felt for her. She knew it. Why else would he heal her? Why else show her mercy? Why else would he play such games with her? Vader loved his games, but she knew it was different when it came to her– at least she thought it was.

He had done so much to her– hid memories, healed her, saved her, broke her, hurt her, and comforted her. He was always back and forth, almost at war with himself about what he should do. One moment he seemed to enjoy her, and other times he seemed to despise her. He didn't make any sense– but the more she thought about it, the more she seemed to understand.

She hated Vader, she hated everything he stood for and everything that he had done; but she didn't hate "him". She knew she should probably be happy– thrilled that he wasn't speaking to her. She should be ecstatic to have time away from the most dangerous and mysterious man in the galaxy, but she wasn't, she was devastated. It was a constant battle between what she was suppose to feel and what she did feel. She couldn't even explain it to herself, but what she felt, deep down for him, was unexplainable. She had never felt this way before about anyone. Vader was a monster, but whoever was underneath the hood, her Savior, was a completely different story. She wasn't being a child; she was being rational. She couldn't bring herself to hate him completely, because of the connection that she had to him– even if he didn't believe they had one. She couldn't ignore the spark when they touched or the pull to him when he entered the room; it was the Force bringing them together. She wanted to ignore it ; pretend it wasn't even there, but it was impossible. It was there, and it was strong. She knew it… and that's why it hurt so much and she hated it.

She didn't want to want him. She didn't want to need him. She didn't want him at all. She saw no future with Vader, nor did she want a future with Vader. She wanted to break free of her prison, to get away from him and back home. She wanted the war to end, so she could return back to her family, and even start of family of her own. But would that even be possible? Would she make it out of this hell alive? She knew it was only a matter of time before Palpatine grew tired of his act and commanded Vader to end her. Vader would be her end, but he had already begun to kill her: a slow antagonizing death.

But perhaps that why Vader hated her as well… because she was killing him too. Perhaps, he was angry because he felt the same way. He didn't want her– but he felt the spark. He felt the pull. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted her just like she wanted him. They both hated what the other stood for. They both didn't want each other… but they desperately needed each other.

_Stop! _Padme screamed at herself, trying to stop the ridiculous ideas before they even started. _I have to stop this now. This is Darth Vader, not some schoolboy. He doesn't feel or care about anyone. I'm just lying to myself._

But lies felt better than the truth: that he didn't care for her in any shape or form. She was just a thing to play with, a mission that he must accomplish, and when he was through, he would bring her to her end. Vader didn't care. Vader didn't feel. Vader was just Vader, a monster underneath a hood.

Still, that didn't stop the pain. She hadn't seen Vader in hours, not since he had walked her to her office door and made sure she was safely inside before leaving to do whatever it was Vader would do with his free time. Jealousy boiled in the pit of her belly as the images of Vader pleasuring other women flashed across her mind. She had no doubt that he was somewhere pleasuring some whore, giving the time of her life, before he brought her to her end. He needed his release, but his actions only brought her pain.

She knew Vader didn't make love, but to her, it didn't matter. Sex was sex. It was a bond between two people, a bond that he had made with countless women… but not her. She didn't know why it bothered her the way that it did, because she didn't want to have sex with Darth Vader. She was a virgin, and planned to stay that way until marriage. She wanted to wait for her love: her handsome, blued eyed, blonde hair man; that was out there somewhere. Or so she hoped. She really only wanted real love, to be loved truly and deeply by someone; and she knew that person would never be Vader, nor did she want it to be… but still, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She knew there was no future. She knew there was no love. So why couldn't she just let go? Why couldn't she let go of the man that hated her? Why couldn't she let go of the mystery of a man? Why couldn't she let go of the man that was probably more than double her age?

Age. It was a thought that she had wondered about many times. To the galaxy, Vader was ageless, but she knew better now; and although she had let it go in the past, she couldn't stop her thoughts from flowing. How old was this man she was actually becoming obsessed with? Thoughts of an old man lying next to her at night flashed through her mind, before being covered by more sensible thought. She knew Vader wasn't terribly old– or at least she hoped. His body was hard, perhaps muscular or mechanical in more areas than one; but his skin was scarred and soft. Although she had only seen and felt his hand, she remembered that his skin was not at all wrinkly; but warm and smooth, covered in what she could only describe as rough scarring. It made sense for a man such as Vader to have scarring across his body. A comforting thought to have, revealing that he truly isn't invincible; but even better, that he isn't as old as the galaxy believed. Still, it didn't matter, because regardless of how much she figured out about the Sith Lord, the only thing it would change would be her time of death.

Padme sighed loudly, dropping her head onto her desk. When did her life become so complicated?

_Maybe, I just need to ignore this thing. Maybe it's for the best to let it go. _

She needed to let it go. She needed to ignore it. It was the only way she was going to survive. She was through with being weak. She was sick of feeling like a child. She didn't care if she was young, if she was a virgin, or a female. She wanted to be treated like the woman she was– is. She wanted someone to make her feel like a woman, to make her feel strong and beautiful– not play with her feelings and heart like she was a child's plaything.

A series of beeps sounded from beside Padme, making her raise her head rapidly in fright. She looked back and forth quickly wondering how long she had been lost in thought. Thankfully, R2 didn't seem to care, as his only reason for startling her was to make sure she was well.

"I'm sorry, Artoo." Padme apologized, smiling at the droid's concern as she rubbed the top of his head, "I seem to be preoccupied about other things."

"Well, that doesn't like the Padme Amidala I know."

At the man's voice, Padme's head snapped towards the doorway in complete shock and doubt. _No, it can't be. _But it was_. _It was him. Just then, a man that had dark hair, bright green eyes, and who was clad in expensive green garments walked into the office with a large smile on his face.

"Palo?" Padme asked in disbelief as the man strode confidently around her desk.

"The one and only." He smiled, as took each of her hands within his own, before he pulled her out of her chair and kissed each cheek softly.

Padme felt her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest and it began to get harder and harder to get air into her lungs. She stared completely dumbfounded at the man before her, the man that had her hands within his grasp, the man that was looking deeply into her soul, and the man that had once held her heart. She tried time and time again to open her mouth to speak, but each time was unsuccessful.

"It seems I took your breath away," Palo laughed, before squeezing her hands tighter within his own and flashing his perfectly white smile, "Which is usually your job."

Padme's breath hitched as she tried to control herself. "Palo?" She breathed, trying to pull her hands out of his firm grasp, "What are you doing here?"

Palo didn't let her go, if anything, he held her tighter. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, trying to close the gap between them.

Padme instinctively took a step back, "Palo, please." She begged, turning her head to the floor in attempt to put some space between them, "It's been–"

"Five years." He said, finishing her sentence, "I know."

Five years… but now, it seemed like seconds. The pain and heartache came flooding back into her heart like a ragging storm. She remembered everything– including how much she once loved him.

R2 beeped angrily, rolling into Palo's side, causing the man to let out a howl of pain.

"And hello to you, too." Palo said somewhat annoyed as he looked down at the blue droid, "I didn't miss you either."

"Why are you here?" Padme asked quietly, still not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Oh come on, Pad," Palo laughed, reaching his hand underneath her chin to force her eyes to look at him, "Don't act like you're not happy to see me."

She felt her heart break again. Was she happy? Or was she devastated? "Palo, it has been five years." Padme stated hurtfully, "You broke my heart."

It was the truth; he had broken her heart. She had, at one point in her life, thought he was the one. She thought he was her everything. She thought they would grow up together and start a family. She thought he would be the one to meet her at the end of the isle, and then be the one that she would spend a night of passion with later. She was willing to give him everything– until the time came to give him what he wanted.

"And now," Palo said, pulling her hands to his chest, "I'm here to make up for it."

His words dug into her heart like a knife. She didn't want this. She didn't want to remember this.

R2 let out a series of angry beeps, rolling into Palo's side again, and this time causing his to release Padme from his grip.

"Padme, could you call off your droid, please?"

She didn't know why, but she did as he asked without even thinking. "Artoo." Padme said quietly, "Could you give us a moment?"

The droid beeped his disapproval, but eventually listened to his mistress and rolled out into the hall.

As R2 rolled out of sight, Palo smiled. "Alone at last." He said, bringing Padme back into his grasp.

"Please… Palo…" Padme breathed, trying desperately to pull away from his touch, but ended up only pulling him closer.

"Come on Padme. Remember how good we were together?" He whispered, his breath hitting her skin in the most sexual of ways, "The ways our lips seemed to fit perfectly together? I remember it. We were going to be each other's firsts. We were meant to be together."

She did remember it. She remembered everything. She remembered thinking of their future together , of how perfect their children would be, and about how happy their families would be. She remembered kissing him in this bedroom while his parents cooked dinner downstairs. She remembered him sneaking out one night to find her within the palace of Theed. They had so many memories, and she remembered them all. They had danced, they had kissed, and they have laughed. Their relationship couldn't have been any more perfect– until that one night.

One night, it had all gone too far. She was sixteen at the time, and he about twenty. They had been laughing and kissing and drinking, just trying to have a little bit of fun. They had thought at the time that their lives were beyond stressful, her being a Queen, while he was in school. They just needed a night away, a night of fun, and being anything less than adults. It had been a fun night; just them talking the night away… but when it came time for Palo to return home, he refused. Padme could remember telling him to leave, and hearing his refusal time and time again. For a short time, she found it sort of cute, him not wanting to leave her, giving the excuse of just one more kiss… but soon, Padme realized he wanted everything, not just a simple kiss. He begged her, and tried to touch her in all the right places, his tongue hot against her skin.

He tried to pull off her clothes, but Padme resisted. He slurred his "I love you's" against her neck, begging desperately to peel away her layers and enter inside of her warm chamber. She refused time and time again, until he became angry. He screamed that she did not truly love him, and that if she did, she would allow him in. She screamed that he knew how she felt, and about the oath she took. He said that she was a prude and that she just thought he would tell others if she did in fact let him go all the way. It was partly true, however, because she knew if she did let him in, he would brag about it to others, and that in return it would ruin her. She took an oath to stay a virgin, just like the Queens before her, she was suppose to be a virgin until marriage, and if they were to figure out about he indecency while in power… It would ruin her. That didn't matter to Palo, however, because he was out the door before she could even try to stop him. She never spoke to him again… and at the time, it had crushed her.

But it was different now… wasn't it?

"It's different now." Padme said, pulling her hands away as she fought to regain her complete confidence. "I'm different now."

"So you are." Palo agreed with a smile, before turning completely serious, "But so am I."

Padme shook her head, not sure what to believe. Could she believe him? She didn't know. The memories and present clashed within her head like a mighty war, never finding a winner.

"You know," Palo said, breaking the silence, "I've never thought it was possible."

"What?" Padme asked with a slight roll of her eyes, "Us seeing each other again?"

"No," He laughed, before becoming serious as he looked deep into her eyes, "You becoming even more beautiful."

The compliment made Padme laugh, and in the first time in a long time, she felt… good. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and a weight lifted off her chest. He had called her beautiful and there was no games surrounding his words. He had said it because he had thought it. Nothing more. And the fact that he had said it, truthfully, made her feel like… a woman.

She finally smiled, turning her head as she tried to hide her blush, "You always did know how to compliment a girl."

He grabbed her hand again, allowing his bright green eyes to speak for him, "But with you, it's the truth."

Padme breathed in deeply, trying to control the reaction of her body. Could she really do this again? Did she want to do this again? She breathed brokenly again, shaking her head, "What are you doing here, Palo?"

Palo smiled again, taking a step closer to her, "Well, besides winning back your heart–"

Before Palo could finish, Padme's head snapped towards the door. She didn't know why and she didn't know how, but she just knew. As she turned her head towards the door, she spotted the dark figure standing within the doorway. Her mind quickly realized the situation, and she immediately pulled her hands out of Palo's grasp, before taking a large step back.

"Vader!" She exclaimed, her eyes becoming wide at the sight of the Sith Lord.

Vader didn't react to the sight before him, instead he said nothing and just starred at the man next to the senator.

Padme tried to ignore the thoughts racing through her mind. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? Did she want to know? She didn't. She just wanted to fix the situation, at least for herself.

"Lord Vader," She said using her hands to gesture between the two men, "this is Palo Campton. Palo, this is Lord Vader"

Vader didn't move, but Palo did. The young man actually seemed unaffected by the large Sith, as he took a step away from Padme and towards Vader. "Lord Vader, an honor." He said, reaching out his hand.

Vader didn't take it, causing an awkward exchange between them. Eventually, however, Palo got the hint and pulled back his hand, not moving again as Vader's gaze stayed glued on him, an unknown emotion spilling off the Sith Lord.

R2 was the first to break the silence as he rolled back into the room, letting out a series of beeps that made Padme look at the clock. She still had an hour left to work.

"Lord Vader?" She asked, turning to look towards the silent Sith, "Is there a reason you are here so early?"

"I am afraid that is my fault, milady." A voice sounded from behind Vader, before slowly entering the room.

"Emperor Palpatine" Padme and Palo said in sync as they bowed their heads in false respect.

As Palpatine made his way into the room, Vader crossed his arms tightly over his chest before locking his shoulders so that he became taller than his usual relaxed height. But whether it was for Palpatine sake, or Palo sake, Padme wasn't sure. She hardly doubted anyone even noticed apart from herself.

"Senator Amidala," Palpatine greeted, causing her to turn her attention away from Vader and towards the old man before her, "It is good to see that you are well."

Padme fought the urge to spit directly into the man's face, and settled with a fake smile, "Lord Vader has taken good care of me these past few months."

"So it seems." Palpatine agreed, eyeing Vader out of the corner of his eye.

Vader chest lifted slightly, barely noticeable due to the contrast and layers of black on his chest, but for some reason, it made Padme regret her choice of words immediately.

"However," She stated, bringing Palpatine's attention back to herself instead of Vader, "It is under your graciousness that I have been allowed to return to the Senate, so for that I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, Senator." Palpatine said with a small smile and flick of his wrist, before turning towards the man beside her, "And Mr. Campton, I see you have made it to Coruscant, safe and sound."

Padme looked between the two men confused, and she could even see Vader turn his head in the slightest direction with the same feeling. Whatever was going on, Vader had not been involved with either.

"Yes, indeed." Palo smiled, "Thank you so very much for your service."

"Well when you're father contacted me, I knew I had to give all the assistance I could." Palpatine said sounding and looking completely concerned, "After all, Naboo is my home planet, and I hope that with Senator Amidala's help, we can put this situation to rest."

She frowned, looking between the men, before turning to Vader. To her surprise, Vader had turned his head, and was looking directly at her instead of at the two men. When he noticed she had turned as well, he quickly recovered, turning back to the men, but she had already seen his mistake.

_What's going on? _Padme thought, knowing he was probably already reading her thoughts.

He didn't answer– or give any sign that he even heard her. But she knew he heard it… he heard her.

_I guess it's just me for myself. _Padme thought before stepping closer to the two men, "Forgive me for my confusion, but may I please be filled in?"

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, Senator." Palpatine apologized, pretending to look completely apologetic, "I'm afraid, there is an issue concerning the numerous and marvelous art artifacts located around the palace of Theed."

Padme frowned, not caring if she looked or sounded skeptical, "I didn't know you had such a love for art."

Palpatine caught on instantly, and smiled, flashing his yellow teeth, "Ah, well," He began, before changing his demeanor to one of a concerned citizen, "Considering Naboo is my home. I would appreciate to keep its beauty intact, and I would hate to see the marvelous jewels and artifacts be stolen and taken across the galaxy to places where they are not treasured."

"That's not all of course." Palo added, obviously believing Palpatine's façade, "There are numerous other issues and definitely a larger work at play here." He paused, turning is full attention to Padme, a large smile on his face, "And who better than to solve it than the fabulous Padme Amidala."

"Indeed!" Palpatine agreed, as he turned his attention to Padme, "I assume that is fine with you, Senator? I apologize for throwing this on you so suddenly, but I did recall that you two were acquaintances at one time in your lives."

"Yes." Padme agreed, while Palo stated, "We dated." at the same time.

Vader's head snapped towards the man at his confession and Padme instantly wanted to die.

"Well then..." Palpatine breathed, "Then I guess there is no need for the two of you to become acquainted." He paused turning his full attention to Palo, "Mr. Campton, I hope you will be comfortable here working within Senator Amidala's office quarters."

"Yes," Palo smiled, turning his full attention to Padme, "I believe I will be."

A blush rose to Padme's cheeks that she could not hide from the men around her. Palo was proud, Palpatine was annoyed, Vader was unreadable, and Padme wanted nothing more than to die.

"Well then, that is good news." Palpatine said, breaking the silence, before giving a head nod in Palo's direction, "It has been a pleasure, Mr. Campton."

"Likewise, Emperor Palpatine." Palo replied with a low bow.

Palpatine turned to Padme, walking by Vader as he did, "Forgive me, Senator, but I must converse with Vader for a moment. I hope to not put you behind."

"Not at all." Padme said, her gaze leaving Palpatine and falling upon Vader.

"Come now, Vader." Palpatine stated, with a swing of his hand, "Let the lovers get reacquainted."

Padme's heart dropped at Palpatine's words and she felt her eyes bulge out of her head. She tried to speak, but she couldn't, she stumbled over her words, like a "caught in the act" teenager, "We aren't– We were never–"

Her tongue became tied and utter embarrassment washed over her. She starred at Vader, and Vader held her gaze for a short while, an unknown emotion boiling off of his body, before he turned and followed his Master out the door. Padme watched him leave, her eyes glued to his back.

So you live with Vader?" Palo asked, stepping closer to her as he tried to grab her hand.

She pulled away, "For the time being."

Palo acted unaffected by her rejection, "That must be quite… interesting."

"You have no idea." Padme sighed, "I'm actually–"

"Ah!" Palo exclaimed, raising a finger to her lips to slice her, "Don't reveal all your secrets." He smiled, dropping his hand from her lips to drag it across her cheek, "We will be working together for sometime and I plan on learning much during that time." He paused leaning in closer, "Including some of those secrets."

Padme didn't know why, but being flirted with felt good. And for some reason, she just had to flirt back.

Smiling, she raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Palo smiled wider, taking a step closer, "You have no idea."

Padme laughed, and Palo joined in. It was just like before, and they both felt it.

"There is, however, one secret I would like to know." Palo admitted, itching his neck as he looked to the ground.

"Oh?" Padme asked, slightly confused, "And what's that?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?

"What?" Padme questioned, a bit confused, "No?"

"Oh good, me either." Palo laughed, "A spouse, I mean. Not a boyfriend– a girlfriend. Which I don't have."

Padme giggled, watching Palo stumble over his words, before she felt a cold presence standing behind her. She turned instantly, spotting Vader just inside the room. She could feel Vader's amusement rolling off of him, and couldn't help but glare at him.

"Ah, Lord Vader!" Palo exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air as he followed Padme's gaze, "One moment please! I know you're a busy man, and I would hate to keep you waiting!"

Padme fought the urge to roll her eyes, as Palo turned to her, "Goodbye." Palo whispered, kissing her hand softly, "Until tomorrow."

As he pulled away, he winked at her, flashing his white teeth and bright, green eyes. She couldn't help but to blush, unable to stop the giggles that escaped her lips as she looked into his dreamy eyes. She always found his eyes irresistible.

Palo turned from her, and she followed, both of them walking towards Vader. Padme took her spot next to Vader, and was surprised to see, Palo pause beside Vader instead of exit immediately.

"Take care of my girl, Vader." He whispered, before winking back at Padme and exiting her office.

Padme smiled at his words, unable to stop herself as she watched him go. She didn't know how she felt, but maybe it would be different. Maybe it could be different. Maybe it could all work out.

R2 beeped from beside her, pulling her out of her daze, and only then did she realize that Vader was starring down at her. She could feel his gaze on her and his emotions were unreadable, but she didn't need to see his face to know something was different once again.

"Ready?" She asked, trying to leave so that his eyes would be off of her.

He didn't move, but she needed to. Unable to look up into the blackness of the hood, she looked to R2, gesturing to him to get behind her desk, "Come on, Artoo. Let's get you situated."

She took more time than she needed to; making sure R2 was comfortable. She just needed time to figure out what had happened, because she didn't have a clue. Palo. Vader. Could her life get anymore complicated? She couldn't imagine how. How could all of this happen, and what could she do? She didn't know how she felt. She had a pull to Vader, but a past with Palo. Palo had broken her heart, and Vader didn't want her. Palo could give her a future; Vader could give her nothing. She wanted Vader in ways she couldn't explain, but could anyone ever replace the love she had for Palo? She didn't think so. Palo was her first love, he was her everything, and although he had broken her, hadn't he come back for a reason? Vader was a monster, a phase she was going through, a weird side effect from stay in the dark for too long. Everything was different before Palo entered the room, and perhaps he was meant to open in her eyes. Maybe he was supposed to break her out of her insanity. Maybe he was supposed to fix it all.

But she didn't even believe that– or at least she didn't think she did. Palo had broken her heart for a reason, to teach her that there was a better man out there in the galaxy. Sure, probably not Vader, but wasn't her blonde hair, blue eyed, man waiting for her out there somewhere? She always thought so after Palo left… but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she just had to wake up. She would never understand the mystery that was Darth Vader. She would never find her perfect man. She would never be looked at as anything more than a child… unless she acted differently. Maybe, this was her time to do so.

So now was the time to answer the question: what did she want?

After a few minutes of unsuccessfully navigating through her thoughts, Padme let out a light groan. She didn't know, but she didn't have time to decide now. But she knew there was one thing she couldn't push off any longer and that was she would have to go with him. What were the odds of that? Earlier she would have done anything to have Vader with her and now she would do anything to be away from him. She looked up from behind her desk and he was still watching her. He didn't look away; his eyes were glued to her, and no doubt within her mind as well.

Trying not to think about what Vader might have seen within her mind, she pushed herself off the ground and said goodbye to R2 before nodding to Vader, "Well, I'm ready."

Vader didn't move immediately. He just stared down at her for a long moment, and Padme did the same, looking up at where his eyes should be. There was an unreadable pass of emotions between them, both Padme and Vader not understanding what they were receiving or sending out to the other. They were just there, overloaded with emotions that they did not understand. It didn't make sense, but just as Padme opened her mouth to speak, Vader cut the connection off. The flow emotions snapped back at Padme like a punch to the gut, and she watched as Vader backed away from her, looking like a scared child.

"Vader." Padme whispered, not entirely sure what had just happened between them– or if anything had happened between them. She wanted to ask, but she never even got the chance, because Vader turned like a madman and stalked out of the room, leaving her with one burning question.

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Because I let the haters get to me and that wasn't fair to the people that love the story. My gift to you, Happy Easter or whatever it is you want to say! Review as always please and give your thoughts! Love you all! **

**SPOILER: What if I told you, next chapter something amazing happens!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Catalyst Called Jealousy

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! **

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your constant love and support! I couldn't write this without you guys! Love every single one of you!**

**Author's Note: For some reason fanfiction is acting up and really screwed up this document. I think I fixed all the issues, but it you see any, please let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eleven, forty-five. Padme had fifteen minutes until Vader would arrive at her bedroom to stay with her through the night. Fifteen minutes. The fact made her stomach drop as she began to pace the large circle of her room. Usually, she would already be in bed, snuggled into her blankets with her body turned to face away from him. They wouldn't talk, but her mind would. Her mind would question her over and over about what she did wrong. She would think of a million reasons to hate him, but also a million reasons to like him. She would be overwhelmed with memories, regret, and questions before eventually finding sleep… but not tonight.

Tonight she couldn't lie down. It was all too much. There was too much on her mind. She had to walk it out. She had to make sense of it all. It had been a week since Palo had entered back into her life and as much as Padme hated to admit it, it felt just like old times. It was like they had never been apart. She would have thought it impossible, but it seemed with each passing hour, Palo regained, as he promised, another piece of her heart. She couldn't explain it, but it just felt good to allow him in… and to have a reason to keep Vader out.

It was true. Palo was a great distraction when it came to taking her mind off the complicated Sith Lord. Palo was good for her, for all of the right reasons. He made her feel good– alive, like an actual woman. He respected her and he complimented her. He even still wanted to have a future with her. He still wanted to give her everything she ever wanted.

Palo was her realization that she could not live in a dream anymore. She had to grow up. She had to settle with what the universe could offer her. Her perfect man wasn't out there, Vader would never change, and she had to let go of the fantasy she was living. It was a serious matter, her being in the hands of a Sith Lord, especially one as evil and powerful as Darth Vader; but she had been acting like it was a game. It was time to wake up, and she just needed time to do so.

But how much time did she need? All week she had focused her efforts on work and Palo, instead of solving her mystery of the Sith. Padme's relationship with Palo grew, while her relationship with Vader seemed to all but disintegrate. If she thought Vader wasn't ignoring her before, he certainly was now. He hardly looked at her when they were in the same room and when they laid together at night it felt like he wasn't even there.

It hurt... more than she cared to admit, but because of her aching heart, she knew what she had to do. She had to stop it– all of it. She had to stop caring for Vader. She had to stop feeling so deeply for him. She had to stop allowing him into her mind– into her soul. She had to cut him off. She had to push him out. She had to break away. She needed to cut off whatever unneeded ties she had with the Sith Lord before it was too late.

But wasn't it already too late? Could she actually stop it? Could she carry out the one thing that she didn't want to do? If she had to cut off all unneeded ties, wouldn't that mean she had to stop whatever happened between them at night? It was her favorite ritual, just their moment away from the galaxy, but the more he laid beside her not even with her… it killed her more and more each time. She didn't want to stop it, but if she made this promise to herself… wouldn't she have to?

Yes, she would have to. She didn't want to, but she would have to. She didn't want to stop whatever was happening between them, but she had already doused that flame. There was no solving the mystery; there was no bonding, and no spark between them. She didn't want to be alone. She feared the nightmares, but her heart just couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop this. She had to move on… but there was only one way she could do so.

_But can I do it?_

She didn't think so, but she had to try. She had to be strong. She couldn't let Vader win. She didn't care if making him lose meant she would have to suffer. In the end, it didn't matter. She could survive. She had to put her foot down, no matter what the consequences would be.

Taking a deep breath, Padme continued her circle as she waited for Vader to arrive. "I can do it. I can do it. I can do it." She repeated quietly in an effort to convince herself of the fact. She repeated the phrase over and over, watching the clock as it ticked towards the time of his arrival.

When midnight came, she knew she was ready. She knew she could do it. She was going to end whatever was left of their relationship together. She looked towards the door as she heard footsteps approach, and as the door slid open an unexpected visitor greeted Padme.

"Mistress Amidala!" 3PO announced as he shuffled into the room towards her.

Padme froze, her plans crumbling down all around her. Her eyes locked with the golden droid that shuffled towards her, but she could hardly comprehend it. Her mind only thought one thing: Where was Vader?

"Threepio?" She finally asked, trying not to sound as confused and frightened as she actually was, ""What are you doing here?"

"My Master sent me, Mistress." 3PO answered happily, not taking notice to the senator's bulging eyes.

Padme paled. "W–Why?"

"I was surprised myself that he would have me checking up on you at this time of night." 3PO admitted, revealing that he was completely unaware about what happened at night between his master and the senator. "But I have to say that I am happy that he did. I feel that¬–"

Padme didn't want to be rude, but her anxiety seemed to grow with each passing second as the droid continued to blabber. "Threepio." Padme interrupted, "I'm sorry, but–"

3PO shuffled back, immediately realizing his mistake. "Oh, yes!" He exclaimed, looking slightly flustered at himself. "Forgive me, Mistress Amidala. I do tend to go off on these fort of things, but my Master says to tell you that he agrees."

Padme frowned. "He agrees?" She repeated, not sure she fully understood the statement.

"Yes." 3PO nodded confidently, before taking in the senator's confused stare. His confidence crumbled at Padme's frown and he shuffled slightly away. "I'm afraid…" He began slowly, "That my master did not tell me the meaning of his words. He said that you would know, but if you do not understand. I would be more than willing to ask him for you."

_He agrees?_

What was that suppose to mean? Vader's statement made no sense. He agreed on what? That they hated each other? That they had gotten too close? That it was all a mistake? Padme could feel her own confidence breaking, just like the droid before her. She had been prepared for whatever was about to happen. She had put up her walls. She had it all planned out. She had been prepared for his silence. She had been prepared for his ill behavior. She had been prepared for anything– anything but this.

She had at least expected Vader, not this. Again, he was breaking routine. Instead of watching her every move, he posted troopers by her doors. Instead of allowing her to speak to him, he ignored her at all costs. Instead of coming to her room, he sent his droid to her, like she was no longer good enough for his presence.

Would 3PO be taking her to the Senate next? Would 3PO be doing everything for her now? The idea appalled Padme, not because she disliked the protocol droid in any way, but because of the underlining meaning of it all. Vader was stepping up his game of ignorance. Now, not only would he be ignoring her throughout the day, but also during the night. He was cutting off all ties to her, and the thought enraged her.

_Stop this._ Padme reminded herself. _This is what you wanted. He isn't coming._

Clarity hit Padme like a punch to the gut as Vader's words became clear. _"He agrees."_ Vader agreed that they should cut ties. He agreed that they should stop their nighttime ritual. He agreed with her thoughts. It all had to stop.

Anger flared in the pit of Padme's belly as everything began to come full circle. He agreed to stop it all–_ the scruffy Bantha ass._ She didn't care if she was about to break her ties with Vader; he had no right to do it first. Everything was different now. She wanted to be the one to end it, not him. Now it was like she never cut anything, like he was the one to put his foot down. He had been listening to her thoughts, even though he claimed to hardly invade her mind. He had done it to her before she could do it to him. Again she was pressed under the boot of Lord Vader, and like always, Vader had won.

"Mistress Amidala?" 3PO called, pulling Padme out of her thoughts, "Shall I request more information from my master?"

"No–No!" Padme shouted, instinctively reaching out to the droid to stop him, "I think I understand. It's fine. It's all fine."

"Oh wonderful!" 3PO exclaimed, shifting his arms into the air, "My master can be quite the secretive type. I was concerned that we would perhaps have to go back and forth all night before figuring out this matter. My master is a stubborn one and he–"

"I'm sorry, Threepio." Padme said, cutting the droid off again. She just couldn't bear to talk about Vader anymore, especially with someone that admired him like a grand creator. "I'm very tired and really need some rest."

"Oh dear me!" 3PO screamed, looking between the senator and the clock as he remembered the time. "Yes! Forgive me, Mistress! It is very late! You do need your rest!"

3PO continued to babble all the way to the door, but Padme could hardly hear him.

As soon as the droid turned to the exit, Padme had also turned to her bed. She didn't even wait for 3PO to leave the room before she pulled herself beneath the covers. She didn't want to waste time. She didn't want to give herself time to think. She wanted to fall asleep quickly and deeply– so deeply that the nightmares would never come.

She mumbled her 'goodnight' to 3PO as she snuggled her face into the pillow, not completely sure if he had left or not. It didn't matter though, because all she cared about was sleep.

Padme tried desperately to fall asleep. She tried to relax. But no matter what she did, she couldn't. Her mind ran wild, not allowing her to get an ounce of slumber. Vader. Palo. Empire. Rebellion. Imprisonment. Life. Family. Home. Nightmares. It all played within her mind like some sort of holomovie; reminding her of her fears, her broken dreams, and the life she was missing.

As the time continued to tick away, Padme became more and more anxious to get some– or any rest. She was tired– exhausted, but yet rest would never come. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw it– she felt it. She felt the man's hand on her, his need for her. When she opened her eyes to be away from the nightmare, the reality wasn't any better. She was reminded of how trapped like a rat she was. She was going to die by a monster that she had become attached to. She was locked away in a prison that was hidden from the galaxy. She was away from her home and she was missing her family.

When it all became too much, Padme rolled over dramatically with a loud groan. _Why did I think I would be able to sleep without him? I had to sleep with a force-forsaken cloak to even get sleep and now I have nothing. I'm never going to sleep again. I'm going to_– Padme's thoughts stopped as the scent of her Savior flooded her nostrils. Feeling deep relief, she breathed in deeper allowing his fragrance to overwhelm her senses before snatching the item underneath her face: Vader's pillow. She tightly held onto his pillow, like it was her Savior himself. She didn't even have time to question why she hadn't thought about his pillow before, because sleep overtook her as quickly as his scent had.

Still, morning came all too quick and when Padme's alarm sounded, she wanted nothing more than a few extra hours of sleep. She tried to no avail to drag herself away from his pillow and out of the warm nest of covers. Lying in bed like a teenager was a very unconventional thing to do, but still she couldn't help herself. It was only when her late alarm went off that she eventually started to get ready for her day.

She knew Vader would arrive at any moment, so Padme quickly brushed her hair, all the while mentally rating the steps that were needed to start her day. Because of her foolish behavior, she knew she would have to skip parts of her routine to ensure that she was ready when Vader arrived. She decided not to get a shower and to put on less makeup than usual. That would give her time. She also decided to just pull her hair into a simple up do, not wasting time to add elegant attachments or hairpieces. When it came to a dress, she slipped into a simple one: the one that her mother called "the virgin dress" because of its 'inability' to attract the opposite sex. But she didn't care, because when she stood back and looked in the mirror, she knew it could be worse.

When Vader arrived at her room, he was silent as always keeping to the doorway instead of actually entering. He didn't even command her to his side or to wear the blindfold, now it was just a known routine between them. So Padme did what she knew was expected of her, she walked to his side before sliding the black cloth over her face. They walked to the lift in silence, him not evening touching her, instead, using the Force as his ally to guide her through the halls.

After the short flight, the two arrived to the Senate as usual, but as they landed Padme took note of the unusual amount of clone troopers around the craft. She looked to Vader for some sort of answer, but turned back to the white crowd outside when he continued to ignore her. She followed his lead when exiting the speeder, taking comfortable refuge behind his huge frame as he paused before the troops.

As the troopers reported to their commander, Padme waited patiently, taking the unexpected pause to inspect the large crowd that was gathering outside the Senate building. It seemed that the number of clones outside of the Senate had attracted not just her curiosity, but also a large number of residents. There were numerous reporters and cameras hovering about, and although she would never admit it, she was all too thankful to have Vader's wall of a body to hide her from the onlooker's prying eyes. Although she could assume something larger was at play, she knew the press would just love another Amidala headline after a long time of waiting.

"What are you doing?" Palo whispered.

Padme gasped at the sound of Palo's voice, taking a large step into Vader's back. Thankfully, due to Vader's size, he didn't move or react to her small body hitting him; but it felt like a huge crash to Padme. Her petite frame hitting his solid body caused her to head to snap backwards with a large intake of painful air. She had to push on him to regain her balance, and as she did she felt the spark run between them. She wasn't sure if Vader felt it, since he remained unfazed staring at his troops, but she had.

"Palo!" Padme whispered as she pushed herself onto her feet with a small groan from her now throbbing head, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Palo smiled, grabbing her hand to support her, "I was on my way to your office when I noticed all the fun going on outside. That's when I saw Vader's speeder and the mass of troops. I thought I'd come find you."

Ignoring his touch, Padme stared at the Sith's back. She could still feel the energy sparking at her fingertips from where she had touched him. That was the first time they had touched since that dreadful night.

"Padme?"

Padme's head snapped back towards Palo, before she turned to inspect the crowd around them again, "Do you know why they are all here?"

Palo shrugged, moving to stand behind Vader so that he too was hidden from the public's eye. "The people are here because they are curious, I suppose. But apparently Emperor Palpatine called the troops in." Palo finally said before pausing and pointing to Vader with a sly smile, "Which I bet makes this big guy unhappy."

Padme fought the urge to roll her eyes at Palo's joke, but decided to let out a small laugh to ease his trying heart. She knew he was trying, but she didn't trust him yet. After all he had only been back a week and although they were making progress, who's to say he still wouldn't break her heart. But still, Padme couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked at Palo. Regardless of how she felt… if something would happen, who was she to deny the will of the Force?

Palo returned Padme's smile with a wink. "See something you like?" He flirted, sliding towards her like a macho man.

"Ummm..." Padme pondered with a small smile and raise of her eyebrow, "We'll see."

At her comment, she felt cold daggers rush through her skin and instantly knew why. She turned her face to Vader, and to her surprise, the Sith Lord was facing both her and Palo, having finished with his troops. It looked as though he had witnessed the whole exchange and Padme couldn't help but blush. She had been so caught up with Palo and her thoughts that she hadn't realized he had finished.

Upon seeing the Sith turned to face the, Palo smiled. "Vader!" He laughed, reaching out to touch the Sith with his fist as if they were good friends.

Vader recoiled almost immediately and to Padme's horror began to walk away.

"Wait!" Padme screamed in complete terror at the sight of him fleeing. Who would hide her from the crowd? Maybe Palo?

"There she is! Senator Amidala! Senator Amidala! Over here!"

Too late.

Although Padme tried to catch up to the fleeing Sith, Vader moved too quick and the press had already spotted her. The troopers dispersed behind their commander, leaving her completely exposed to the screaming crowd. She hated the press. She hated the headlines. She hated the attention. Palo, however, ignored her silent pleads for help, and instead, happily took her hand and posed for the reporters. The pair moved towards the building hand in hand, looking like the perfect couple– or so they were told. Padme didn't understand it, and she hated the publicity of it entirely. These things never made sense to her and she doubted they would anytime soon. So the moment they were in the clear, Padme made a break for it, while Palo volunteered to stay back to be interviewed by the press. She didn't feel bad though, she knew Palo always had a thing for the spotlight.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief once she was safely inside and sitting at her desk. It was going to be a long day and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck with bloodsucking reporters. She wasn't in the mood. She was tired, she felt terrible, and she wanted to go home. She missed her friends, her family, and her life.

She tried to do what was expected of her. She tried to be a good Queen. She tried to be a good symbol. She tried to be a good senator- a good leader. She fought for what she believed in. She never turned away. She sacrificed her own life. She fought and she fought. She tried and she tried, but nothing was ever good enough.

"There you are!" Palo exclaimed as he jogged into the room with a huge smiled plastered across his face.

Padme knew it was a smile for the press and her mood soured because of it. "Here I am." Padme responded bitterly, looking down at her desk to continue some of her work, "I'm surprised you were able to tear yourself away from your beloved best friends."

Palo laughed, realizing Padme's bitterness towards the subject. "Come on, Padme." He sighed, "They're just people."

"They're bloodsuckers." Padme growled.

"You know…" He smiled, "Some people say politicians are the bloodsuckers."

"Well I disagree."

"I know you do." Palo agreed with a small laugh, "But you are quite the bloodsucker."

"I am not!" Padme retorted, looking up to face the man before her who wore an even larger smile on his face.

"Oh you are." He joked, before becoming serious. "But more importantly, you are… beyond amazing." He said, showing not even a hint of a lie, as he broke Padme out of her trance while he reached across the desk to grab onto one of her hands.

"Palo, stop." Padme giggled, swapping his hand away playfully.

"What?" Palo laughed, as he began to circle her desk to be closer to her.

As he neared, Padme looked down at her work, trying to hide her smile, "We are suppose to be working."

Palo leaped onto her desk, sitting directly in front of her, "We can work later."

"We need to get this done." Padme disagreed, trying and failing to sound stern, "You've been playing with the press for over an hour now. We are late."

""Yes." He agreed with a nod, "We are both late." He paused for a moment, eyeing her hungrily with his eyes as he licked his lips seductively, "Although I have no idea why someone with your looks and charm would hate to have their photo taken. It's a sin that you aren't plastered on ever surface of every world. "

"Palo." Padme scolded, "Work."

"I can multitask." Palo stated, sliding down her desk farther so that his legs were on either side of her body. He used his hand to lift her chin so that her gaze would meet his own, "I told you, I have to work at winning back your heart, not just work on…" He paused, motioning to the hundreds of datapads and documents that were scattered across her desk beneath him. "This issue."

R2 let out a series of beeps as he strolled into the room that caused Palo to smile, "You work too hard, Padme." He said, jumping off her desk, "Take a break."

Padme frowned. "What could we possibly need a break for?"

"Lunch?" He smiled, grabbing that bag that R2 held within his metal grip.

Padme's mouth almost dropped, "You ordered us lunch?"

"I did." Palo nodded, tossing the bag onto her desk, "Thought I could learn some of those secrets." He paused for a moment, reaching into the bag and pulled out two fruits. "I also thought it might earn me some points in the 'winning back your heart' category."

Padme smiled, not because of Palo's words but because of the fruit he had within his grasp, "You remembered."

Palo looked between Padme and the fruit, before letting out a large laugh, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Of course I remember!" He said with a roll of his eyes, "I mean really… I used to get you lunch all the time!"

Palo laughed again as he stared at the fruit, still thinking it was ridiculous for Padme to think he forgot. Eventually, Padme joined him and shared in his laughter. He may have thought it was ridiculous, but to her the act meant so much more. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both content with each other's company. Padme watched Palo as he ate, both of them sharing smiles whenever they caught the other staring. Whatever was happening between them actually felt good– maybe even thrilling? It felt good to flirt. It felt good to have a friend. Something was changing; she could feel it. Perhaps, Palo did mean what he said. Maybe he would win back her heart. Perhaps, Palo was always the one– and maybe she was okay with that.

Padme smiled at the thought, ready to let it be true. "So," She whispered flirtatiously, "What secrets do you want to know?"

Palo raised an eyebrow at Padme's forwardness, but quickly played along. "Well," He breathed, picking up his lunch and moving closer to her, "Let's start small and work our way up.

Padme didn't know where to begin, but when she started to talk, it just continued to pour out. She told him about Palpatine's imprisonment, about Vader's crudeness, and everything in between. She held out some details, like the fact that Vader had healed her and had been sleeping in her bed. She hardly wanted her future husband to know anything about her 'relationship' with the other man. But still, she got things off her chest– things she had been holding in for far too long.

"I'm sorry," Padme eventually said, realizing how much time she had taken on the matter, "I'm sure you don't want to hear all of this."

"No, I'm glad you are telling me." Palo confessed, "I think you need to get this stuff off your chest. After all, it can't be easy living with a… person like Darth Vader."

Padme shook her head, unable to think of a proper response without giving out more information away. She had so much more to say, but she couldn't say anymore. She wanted to tell someone about her frustration, her need, and loneliness. She wanted to scream it to the world, but she found herself silent; unable to speak her mind any further.

"But for Vader," Palo said quietly, breaking the small silence that had fallen between them; "it can't be that bad."

Padme laughed sarcastically at his comment, "Oh, you don't know Vader. He hates me."

"Then he's a pour judge of character." Palo retorted, "He's a lucky guy to be living with you."

A guy would be lucky to have someone like her… but not Vader. She knew that Vader didn't feel that way about her; to him, living with her made him the unluckiest man in the galaxy. He was stuck with her and he hated it. Still, regardless of how Vader felt towards her, it was nice to hear that someone thought differently.

"I'm serious." Palo said sternly when she didn't respond, "He's lucky."

Padme laughed at his comment, and although it was insanely inaccurate, she was still happy to know that at least Palo thought of the living arrangements that way.

She sighed dramatically, smiling up at him, "When did you become such a charmer?"

Palo returned the smile, "I've always been a charmer." He paused flashing his dreamy eyes and pushing back his curly hair, "But I've upped my game since trying to win back your heart."

Padme shook her head hiding her smile, she wouldn't have thought it possible, but maybe Palo really had changed. She just had to let him in, and maybe in return, he would be the key to her breaking free of Vader's clutches.

"Palo." Padme breathed, deciding that it was time, "I think–"

"Palo Campton!"

_Kriff._ As usual something came between Padme and her plans; but this time it wasn't in the form of a tall, black cladded Sith Lord, but instead in the form of a small, black cladded woman. A woman in a black Imperial officer's outfit entered her office with a large smile plastered across her face.

The sight of a female Imperial officer, let alone a gorgeous female officer took Padme back, but Palo nearly jumped for joy at the slight of the woman.

"No!" Palo laughed, a huge smile appearing on his face as he ran towards the woman, "Elle?"

The girl nodded happily as she too ran towards Palo. The two embraced tightly, Palo spinning the woman around as she giggled loudly. Padme looked between them awkwardly, before letting out a small cough to remind them both that she was in the room.

Palo dropped the woman quickly, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt before clearing his throat. "Elle, this is Senator Amidala." He said, gesturing between the two women, "Senator Amidala, Elle."

Upon hearing the introduction of Padme's name, she saw the girl flinch, but quickly recover. "An honor, Senator Amidala," She said with a small bow, "I'm Elle Muun."

Again, Padme was taken back and the shock was clear on her face. "Elle Muun?" Padme repeated suspiciously, "That name sounds very Nubian."

Elle laughed before giving Padme a nod, "Oh, it is. I'm from Naboo," She paused, smiling gently, "Your Majesty."

"Please," Padme smiled, hiding the growing suspicion she had for the woman before her, "I haven't been Queen for quite some time."

"Still a Queen to many of us, Milady."

Padme fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew a suck up when she saw one, and this girl was definitely a suck up. Elle was hiding something, she had a secret, and she was threatened that Padme would figure it out. Padme couldn't use the Force, but her gut came in handy when it came to things like this. It's why she was so good at being a politician. She knew a liar when she saw one, and Elle Muun was defiantly a liar.

Palo however, played into the girl's tricks. "That she is." He agreed proudly, eyeing Padme again like a hungry dog.

Something dark flashed in Elle's eyes and she wasted no time to move between Palo and Padme. "I didn't know you were going to be on Coruscant." She said, and although her face showed a smile, Padme could hear the anger laced within her words.

Palo shrugged, "I didn't know. You know, work changes."

Elle frowned, either not believing the answer or having some other motive to be unhappy, "But last time we spoke you said–"

"I know, El." Palo interrupted, his voice becoming a little harder, "But my plans changed."

Feeling the awkwardness and anger radiating off the pair, Padme stepped between them. "I'm sorry," She apologized, not even making an attempt to hide her confusion, "But how do you two know each other?"

Both Elle and Palo's faces paled, causing Padme's confusion to manifest to an even larger extent. What was she missing? She opened her mouth to ask again, but was cut off by Palo.

"Lord Vader!"

Following Palo's gaze, both women's head snapped towards the door, and nevertheless there he was. Vader stood in the doorway like a statue with two troopers standing proud on each of his sides.

"Lord Vader." Elle breathed, dropping to her knee as her gaze fell to the floor.

Vader's head dropped with the girl, his anger radiating off his body and his annoyance spilling into the air. He was angry and he made sure everyone felt it.

"You weren't at your post, Captain." A trooper announced, speaking for his silent leader.

"Yes, forgive me." Elle responded finally, raising her head to look at the Sith. Her face was white and her breath was shaky, but she managed to speak again, "I was on my way when I saw an old friend– but I know that is no excuse."

"Governor Tarkin has taken your place," The other trooper stated, his voice void of any emotion, "But Lord Vader would be pleased if you were at least at the meeting on time."

"Yes," Elle said, shaking her head like a mad woman as she scurried to her feet, "Of course, Milord, forgive me."

"Don't worry!" Palo yelled as Elle began to walk towards the exit, "We can talk later."

"Actually, sir." The trooper on Vader's left spoke out, "Emperor Palpatine has requested you sit in on the meeting as well."

Palo paled at the clone's announcement and his breath hitched in his throat. "Oh…" He breathed, trying to control the fear that was evident on his face, "Umm… of course. Of course!" Palo eventually smiled, trying to regain his composure. "I'd be happy to."

Vader took a large step forward, allowing both the troopers and Elle to exit. Palo followed their lead, but stopped abruptly before he turned to Padme. He took her hand within his own and kissed it gently, "Wait for me."

"Okay." Padme said with a smile before he turned and exited her office. She knew it was stupid to get excited over something as small as a hand kiss; but she couldn't remember the last time she was somewhat intimate with anyone. She couldn't remember the last time she shared feelings for someone– mutual feelings. The gesture was small, but sweet. It even almost made her forget about the Sith that was now standing beside her... almost.

"Why do you like him?"

The question sounded so abruptly that Padme at first thought she had imagined. She looked up startled at the man beside of her, looking for some trace that he had spoken, but there was nothing. He was as her eyes had left him, except in the opposite direction. He was standing motionlessly, starring out at the hall and towards the group of four that were walking away. Padme frowned wondering if she had imagined his voice, but couldn't fight the feeling that he had spoken.

"Excuse me?" She asked, still not sure if he had spoken or not.

Vader remained silent, his head still turned towards the group that had just exited; but by his lack of motion she knew his answer. She could feel it. If he hadn't spoken, he would have just walked away or given her some sort of motion to insult her and break her further. He had spoken, and the fact made her anger explode.

"You haven't talked to me in weeks and that's the first thing you say to me?" Padme roared as she turned to face him.

Vader didn't react to her anger, but stayed completely still, ignoring her.

She didn't know if it was the fact that he had spoken or if it was just the comment he had made, but whichever it was, he had set her off. He had set her off and now it was his time to pay. She was ready for this and this time she had no intentions on losing to him.

"Are you talking to me or not?"

Vader said nothing, but folded his arms over his chest while his gaze remained locked with the hall outside her door.

Usually, she would have been relieved by his small movement, but not today. Her anger was too livid for her to process anything besides herself. Normally, when he crossed his arms, she could tell what he was telling her, but this time, all she felt was her own anger. She couldn't tell if he was smirking at her like an arrogant teenager. She couldn't tell if he thought she was acting immature, or if they were both just mad.

"You're infuriating!" Padme snapped, turning her head away from him and towards the now empty chamber outside her office. "It's none of your business."

"You're under my protection." Vader replied sternly, "That makes him my business."

"Really?" Padme laughed angrily, "As I recall, you made it clear that we both knew the real meaning of Palpatine putting me away with you and it wasn't for protection."

Finally, Vader turned his gaze towards Padme, but she refused to reciprocate the motion. She could feel his eyes cutting into her, but she didn't move, her eyes remained glued to her doorway. Her lack of interest didn't faze Vader. He just continued to watch her for a long moment, and just when Padme was sure he was about to speak, he took a step forward and began to walk away.

Padme, however, didn't allow him to escape. She chased after him, not caring if she couldn't fully catch up with him. "Oh so now you aren't going to talk to me again?" She called, "Well that's fine, cause I have plenty to say!"

She wasn't sure what erupted from her mouth, but as soon as she opened her lips, everything poured out. She told him about how he was ruining her, how much he hurt her, how confused she was about him. She told him about Palo, Palpatine, her family, and her home. She told him everything; everything that she had kept inside of her for the last few months. She needed to tell someone and although she was sure she might regret it, she was telling him. It wasn't fair how he treated her. It wasn't fair how she felt. It all wasn't fair.

When she finished her rant, she looked towards Vader for some sort of acknowledgement, but he just continued walking. Again, Padme was hurt. "Can't you just listen to me?" She cried as she chased him, just wanting him to be heard, "I'm going insane because of you."

"The feeling is mutual, Senator." Vader barked back at her, turning his head ever so slightly and giving Padme the small recognition she needed to know that he was listening.

"Then why–"

Vader made a sudden turn, no doubt to get away from her as he tried to disappear down a small dark hallway. Padme knew that he had his secret passages to access the Senate building and that he thought she wouldn't follow, but she did. She didn't care that she was entering the passage of the beast because she had already entered the monster's home, nothing could scare her anymore.

She couldn't see him as she walked through the dark hall, but she could feel him. She chased after him until his trail was so hot, she could see his form against the darkness in front of her.

"What's your problem?" She snapped as she settled in a pace behind him, "Why do you keep doing this? I mean is this all in my head? Or are you just being an ass? Because now you're running away and I don't even know why anymore! I mean you can't be mad at me!" She paused for a moment, thinking it all over. She didn't know how he felt, but she wanted him to know how she felt. She wanted him to hear her confusion, her anger, and her sadness. She wanted him to hear it all. She wanted him to understand. "You can't be mad at me," She repeated, allowing her confusion to take over her words, "Are you mad at me? Because I have no idea! You're always back and forth. I don't know what to expect! I don't know what you want because you never make any sense. I wish just once you would give me a clue to what you want from–"

Without warning, a hot mouth crashed against hers, hungrily devouring her lips, as her body collided with the wall behind her. The kiss made her dazed, and she couldn't comprehend what was happening until it was over.

He pulled away all too soon, both of them gasping loudly. The cold air entered her lungs like a punch to the gut, a terribly opposite contrast with the hot lips that had been on hers seconds ago. But as the air made it's way through her body, she finally understood what had happened. Vader had kissed her– and she had never felt or tasted anything as wonderful in her entire life.

"I shouldn't have done that." Vader breathed hotly, regret and arousal mixed within his voice as he backed away from her.

As their bodies separated and the warm air was replaced by coldness, alarms rang within Padme's body. She had just experienced the most amazing moment of her life, and it would never happen again. She could hear it in his voice. "No!" Every fiber of her being screamed; she had to stop him. He wouldn't ruin this. She wouldn't let him.

"Yes, you should have." Padme gasped, reaching out into the darkness to pull him back to her. Her hands latched onto his cloak and she found his lips again in the darkness.

"Stop, Senator." Vader commanded, his voice beginning to regain its authority as he turned his face away.

"Please." She whimpered, "More."

She had never begged for anything in her life, not like this. This was her own selfish desire breaking through, but she didn't care. She didn't care how foolish she sounded. She didn't care if she was begging. She wanted more of him. She needed him. She would do anything he asked. She just wanted more.

"Please." She cried again and thankfully, this time Vader responded.

He closed the distance between them and seized her in a kiss. He crushed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily while his hands cupped her face and he used his body to hold down her arms. His weight made it impossible to move, but she didn't care. She moaned in contentment as he overwhelmed her senses. She had never felt anything like it in her entire life and she wanted more.

This kiss lasted longer, fulfilling more of their need. Soon their breaths turned to pants and their breath began to mix together as their lips continued their war. Padme pushed harder against him, needing desperately to be closer to him. She leaned into his kiss and kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. She inhaled his scent, tasted his mouth, and could feel the spark more than ever moving between them. Because of whom she was kissing, she closed her eyes, trying to imagine the man behind the hood. She could feel his lips, which were full and much softer than expected, but the rest of him was still a mystery.

She wanted more than anything to be able to touch him, but his weight against her arms made it impossible to move. She settled on the closest thing as she curled her fingers around his belt, trying to make some attempt to hold him close. But even that wasn't enough. She still needed more.

She timed her move perfectly, counting the movement of their lips before she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him even more deeply. At her action, a low growl resonated from within Vader's chest, and he instantly pulled away. He held her an arm's length away, trying to put space between them as they caught their breath. Padme whimpered at the loss of contact and wanted nothing more than to kiss him– over and over and over again.

She leaned forward, but Vader pushed her roughly back, locking his arms so that she couldn't move again. Padme sighed, melting into the wall, closing her eyes. _Did that really just happen? _She couldn't be sure. It seemed too perfect– too surreal, but she did know that whatever had happened between them was over and there was nothing she could do about it... but the ache for more continued on. She wanted more, but she knew not to press his limits. At least not twice in one day.

They stood there for a long moment, until both of their breathing had returned to a somewhat normal pace. Padme wanted to say something, but found her senses too overwhelmed. It didn't matter though, because she wanted nothing to ruin this moment.

Eventually, she felt him move away from her, his arms dropping from her sides. Her eyes opened as he backed into the darkness and her hands followed, wanting to bring him back. She grasped the air, not finding him anywhere in the blackness.

The pain once again overtook her and her heart stopped as the reality of the moment began to set in. "Vader?" She called, "Vader?"

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALLY! Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know! I love to hear your thoughts! Review! **

**SPOILER: Vader's POV next! YAY! What do you think is going on inside his head!? It's gonna be good!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Man's Desires

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! **

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your constant love and support! I couldn't write this without you guys! Love every single one of you! Thanks for being patient with the other death and millions of papers to write for finals!**

**In honor of Star War's Day, I split the chapter in two so that you guys could have an update. You're welcome. May the 4****th**** by with you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vader rushed through the darkness of his secret corridors, not admitting to himself that he was indeed fleeing from the scene. He was trying to leave whatever had happened behind him– leave his actions and the senator in the past. The Force was screaming around him, swirling like a never-ending whirlwind. Whatever he had done had caused a reaction in the Force, a reaction that he hoped his Master would not detect. Though Vader knew it was pointless to hope. It would have been nearly impossible to not feel such an explosion within the Force. Palpatine probably felt it the second that Vader had. Kriffing Sith hell, probably even the last of the Jedi hiding out on the deepest, farthest corner of the galaxy had felt it.

The thought enraged him, causing a war within himself. His failure list was growing, he was making too much mistakes, and it was all because of her. He could live with a few misplaced Jedi, he knew they would soon be gone, but the senator was different matter entirely. She had outsmarted him. She had taken him off guard. She had gotten under his skin. He had showed her sympathy. He had showed her weakness. He had showed her parts of the man. They were all mistakes that he had tried to fix time and time again. He had hurt her and frightened her; he had done everything possible to show her the nature of the Sith, but he could never handle her reaction. He had healed her and hidden the truth from her… why? He never knew the answer, but did he know now?

Trying to stop his thoughts, Vader turned abruptly and struck the wall with all his might. His mechanical hand collided with the metal wall, sending sparks into the air and causing Vader to hiss. The pain didn't faze him; the pain was a reminder of his reality– or his duty – of his meaning of existence.

Breathing deeply, Vader placed his hands on the wall and laid his head against the metal surface, allowing the coldness to seep into the skin of his forehead. The coldness contrasted with the heat and sweat rolling off his head, causing stings that felt like tiny needles prickling their way across his mind. He welcomed the new amount of pain into his soul, allowing it to relax him into his true nature. The pain brought back the reality.

_What have I done?_

What had he done? This wasn't the plan. None of it was. This was supposed to be a simple mission, receive and kill. Now what was it? Why did he kiss her? He wasn't even sure why he had done it. He couldn't even explain what he was feeling. He felt like a failure. He felt like he had betrayed himself. How had he allowed her to get under his skin so deeply? How could he have possibly allowed her to get to him?

There was too much going on within his own head – his own body that he didn't understand. He tried to calm the rush of energy that was invading his body, he tried to focus on the pain, but it was too strong. The war himself continued on inside his body and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Part of him wanted to turn back around and finish what he started. He wanted to complete his mission, return to a clean slate and rid himself of her presence forever. But another part of him wanted to turn back around and finish what he had literally just started. He wanted to feel her lips on his, her moans in his ears, and her body underneath his weight. He wanted to kiss her and kill her. He wanted her pleasure and her pain.

Perhaps this had always been one of his desires? Maybe he wanted her to have pleasure and pain from him. Wouldn't that be torture enough for her? Sleeping with the enemy? It wasn't like he was forming an attachment. He hated the woman– he wanted her dead. His pleasure would bring her pain. And wasn't it only right that a man acts this way around an attractive female? He had been denied the pleasure of another being for so long that being cooped up with one had finally taken its toll on him?

_That would be true if you were a man. _

He knew the words that echoed in his mind were true. He wasn't a man. He had been trained not to deal with emotions and problems such as these. She was a problem, and he had never felt this way about anyone before. He was sure now that she had to be an angel, because no one could torture him like this. He was unprepared for this battle. He didn't understand or know what had brought on his strange behavior regarding the senator, but he knew it must never happen again.

_"Please." Senator Amidala whimpered, "More." _

The image flashed within his mind before he could stop it, causing his heart to begin to race and the feeling of arousal to begin boiling through his blood. He felt the hardness in his member begin to reappear and he couldn't stop the rough moan that escaped his lips.

She had brought on his strange behavior. He didn't know why he had kissed her, but he knew why he had kissed her again. He had tried to stop– tried to pull away, but then she begged for him. She had pleaded for him to return. He had never heard anything so compelling in his life. She had wanted him. She had wanted him so much that was begging for him. She had pleaded– begged him to continue, and he had been compelled to answer.

He told himself it would never happen again, but if he couldn't kill her… Could he live without touching her? He never denied the spark that ran in between them when they touched, but being together: crushed against one another with their lips pressed in a ragging war was even more intense. He couldn't deny that a part of him wanted more– the evidence was even physical. It was possible that he had given in to his deepest desire, but it wasn't actually his. It was the man behind the monster.

Darth Vader didn't want this. Vader didn't need sex or companionship. Vader didn't moan behind closed doors or lose self-control because of a pretty face. This wasn't him, and that only angered him further.

He couldn't continue this. He couldn't! It wasn't right. The man– Skywalker, was supposed to be dead, only the monster remained. He couldn't afford this. His reputation was dwindling as it was. He was already in enough trouble. What if the senator told someone about their actions together – or she let her mind walls slip around his Master. What if his Master would find out? What if he already knew?

Pushing his thoughts deep into the back of his mind and locking all his emotions away, Vader fought to regain control of his body. He didn't have time to think about what had happened or what would happen. He had other duties to fulfill. He was going to be late, and lateness was not tolerated. Vader closed his eyes, breathing in the Dark Side of the Force. It was all he needed. He needed the power. He needed the pain. He needed the darkness. He needed the Force. And when he opened his eyes again, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, was back in place.

When Vader arrived to the meeting, no one dared to question him as he made his way into the room– well, except one.

"You're late, Vader." Tarkin snapped from his chair across the room, not holding his tongue as the Sith Lord made his way around the table.

"And you're quite grotesque." Vader said simply, taking his spot behind his seat rather than in it so that he could stand to survey the room.

"Excuse me?" Tarkin growled, his knuckles white as his hands locked around the table while he pulled himself up from his chair in ragging anger.

"I thought we were stating the obvious." Vader replied dryly, not a shred of emotion in his voice.

Tarkin growled, even more livid than before; "Well, Vader–"

"Tarkin." Vader snapped, his patience running thin, "I see they have replaced your tongue, I would hate to put you back on that waiting list."

Immediately, Tarkin shifted back into his seat like a coward, his mouth closing to hide the newly replaced attachment and his still missing teeth. The sight pleased Vader, but he did not dwell.

He continued to survey the room, taking in the officers and Grand Moffs that had been required to come. It seemed that idiots from every corner of the galaxy had been required to travel to Coruscant to attend Sidious's meeting. It didn't make sense to Vader. Why his master would take men out of the battlefield, or more importantly, why even put such untalented men there in the first place?

_"Come on. Stop being a creeper and start this meeting already, Vader. I need to get out of here and back to my girl." _

The voice invaded Vader's mind, causing the Sith to have to resist the urge to groan and murder the man that sat on the far side of the table. Regardless of how Vader felt about his master's choices for military heads, the idiots in the room didn't even compare to the greatest of idiots that sat in the corner. Captain Muun and Palo Campton sat quietly and uncomfortably together at the far edge of the table, both keeping their eyes away from each other and Vader.

They were both on Vader's last nerves. Captain Muun knew better, and if she didn't act like she did, Vader wouldn't even have to end her– his master would. And the other idiot, Campton, kept his intentions hidden well enough, but his thoughts were a completely different matter. The man was worse than the other imbecile. Rush Clovis. Both men had a way of heating the flame of Vader's anger in ways that he would have thought impossible, but why?

_"Come on!" _Palo's thoughts complained again, "_Where is the old man anyways?"_

The thought took Vader back and for the first time as he looked around the room he noticed the absence of his master. _Sith. _That wasn't good. Was it? Vader physically remained calm, looking as though nothing had changed, but within, his mind was a rush. His thoughts were flooding his head, making his blood run cold. Where was his master? Why wasn't Sidious there? Did he know? Had he felt the disturbance?

"Lord Vader?"

Vader's head snapped towards the doorway at the sound of his name. He had been too preoccupied to feel or see anyone enter. Thankfully, it wasn't anyone that would notice. In the doorway a young man, Captain Piett, stood at attention– a man that should have been on the Executor.

Vader turned suspiciously towards the man, his arms wrapping across his chest in a show of dominance and anger, "What is it, Captain?"

Piett was unfazed by Vader's movement; instead, he took a step forward, bowing his head slightly to his commander as he spoke. "The Emperor was requested that you run the meeting, Lord Vader. He has been called into an urgent meeting, one that required his physical presence on his home planet of Naboo."

Vader gritted his teeth, his annoyance threatening to erupt. So his Master wasn't coming… It was a fact that made the monster snarl and the man rejoice. Now Vader would have to deal with this mess by himself, but he also wouldn't have to hide his ragging thoughts.

"I have traveled for days!" An officer erupted, standing up from his seat to look at Piett, "I have traveled for days because the Emperor requested me here himself! Now you tell me that–"

_Snap._

The man couldn't even finish his sentence before he was dead on the floor. His body fell to floor like a rag doll that was thrown by a child, flying down to the group with his neck twisted in an unnatural direction. Everyone's shock filled eyes flew from the broken body to the Sith Lord– Palo's eyes, the most bewildered of them all. Vader, however, made no action to clue that he had even been the culprit. In fact, he hadn't even moved. Usually, Vader would make a scene with such killings or at the very least make a threat before doing so… but it seemed that the officer wasn't even worth the time it would take to choke him. It would have been easier to snap his neck, and so, Vader had.

"Captain Piett." Vader eventually called, Piett's eyes moving away from the twisted body and back to his commander.

"Sir?"

"Why aren't you on the Executor?" Vader asked, making the entire room aware of his new amount of anger and coldness, "Was that not my commands to you?"

"Yes, sir." The captain responded nervously, "But the Emperor requested me here for other matters. I will return shortly."

Vader turned away from his captain, trying to regain his control. Fear was like a drug to him. He wanted– needed people to fear him. Pain was his reminder, but fear was his fuel. His anger and power, fed off of it… but now, the emotions were running wild. Vader turned completely away from his captain and towards the table, fearing that if he didn't turn away, he would kill the man. He knew that would be a mistake. Vader liked the man, although he would never admit it. Piett was a good and loyal worker, not like the other slugs and pests that littered the room with their presence.

"Good." Vader replied; his voice strained, "Sit."

Piett was taken back, overwhelmed by it all; he gave Vader a strange look, "Excuse me, sir?"

Vader took a step away from his own seat, opening it up for the man. Vader knew he was in no state to be running the meeting, but with his master gone, he could not leave. Piett was one of his men, and a good one at that. The young man had a lot to learn, and this could only help. Not to mention, the help it would do for Vader.

"Sit." Vader repeated, his voice becoming harder as he pointed to the chair.

Piett stared at the chair for a long moment before finally understanding Vader's meaning. "Thank you, sir!" Piett thanked quickly, trying to hide his joy of being allowed into a meeting before he made his way to Vader's seat.

Vader didn't respond. He slowly walked to his right, taking his own Master's spot at the table. "Tarkin," He announced as he sat, "you may begin."

Tarkin nodded, surprisingly not making an attempt to push Vader's nerves any further. They both knew that Vader was the one who was suppose to be giving the report, but they also both had their reasons of why it was better for Tarkin to speak on the matter anyways. Tarkin shared Palpatine's love for the technological terror that they had created; Vader did not. Vader was also in no mood for speaking, Tarkin was.

Tarkin began the report, explaining in great detail of just the reason why the Emperor had called them all here on such short notice. It was a report that Vader had heard from his Master previously – one that Vader still disagreed with. He didn't understand why his master would think– or even want to share the details of the weapon would so many people. Especially Palo Campton.

_"It will all make sense, Vader." _Sidious had said, and although Vader had nodded his head to his master, it hadn't meant he had agreed.

Just like before, as Tarkin continued to talk, Vader found himself zoning out of the entire meeting– not that any of the inbreeds would notice. He would usually never allow himself to do such a thing, but he couldn't help himself. He was tired– too tired. He was making too many mistakes… and it was all because of her. She hadn't allowed him to rest. Why couldn't she allow his to rest? If she still had nightmares why did she have to be so stubborn? He had laid with her at night, and he took the opportunity when she wanted it to stop, but he never thought it would be like this. She needed sleep and he needed rest.

Vader's hands tightened underneath the table, realizing that he allowed the thought of the senator to make its way back into his mind. He tried, but failed to push her out again. He tried to clear his mind, but he couldn't. _This is bad._ He couldn't keep her out. He let too many walls down with her. He showed too many weaknesses. She was becoming one of his weaknesses.

With thoughts of her on his mind, he reached out into the Force to search for her. He just couldn't stop himself. He couldn't even come up with a lie to spin to himself; he just wanted to feel her again. He felt her presence instantly, pulling him in like a magnetic force. She had returned to her work just as he had, but she also was preoccupied with thoughts of him in her head. The fact made part of him pleased– but another part infuriated.

_"Sith." The senator whispered, her hands cradling her head as she closed her eyes, "He hasn't talked to me in weeks and then he does that?"_

Vader frowned to himself. There was that statement again, the one she had been screaming at him so time before. Had he not spoken to her in weeks? He knew he had been keeping his distance, but he didn't know it had affected her so greatly… or why she seem so concerned with the matter. Most people wanted– and were thrilled when he decided to ignore them. Most people wanted him to keep his distance or even just disappear, but the senator seemed to be in distress that he had even tried.

_"I'm not telling you!" The senator exclaimed in response to the droid beside her before shaking her head, "I just don't understand. And then Palo! What do I do about him? What do you think of them? Vader and Palo?"_

Vader closed his eyes, listening intently in on the conversation when he realized that the senator was in lesser terms, comparing the two men. Campton and himself. And even better, she was speaking to the droid about it. Vader didn't care what she said– or at least that's what he told himself, he just wanted to be certain she wouldn't let anything slip.

_"Come on." The senator begged, "You have to have some opinion on them."_

Vader almost laughed, hearing the desperation in her voice. He didn't laugh because of the desperation itself, but because of the situation she would be getting herself into when or if she heard the droid's answer. The astromech droid didn't have much love for the Nubian man. After all, on the first day that Campton had arrived the little droid had come to retrieve him. Vader had been walking his halls when, all of a sudden, the little, blue droid speed towards him, beeps and whistles ablaze. It had taken him a moment to recognize the droid, but luckily for the senator's droid, Vader was more civilized with droids than he was with humans. Droids were fixable, relatable even. Not humans– Vader didn't understand them.

_The droid beeped his refusal causing the senator to groan. "You're no help at all." She complained before laying her head on her desk._

Her mind was running. She was thinking about so much and at such at fast rate that not even Vader could comprehend half of it… but as her thoughts turned into a vision. One thing screamed within her mind above all the rest.

_Munn moaned loudly, feeling Vader's growing manhood pushing against her sex. Her moans continued to get louder and louder with each passing second, allowing Vader to take his opportunity. With Muun's mouth open in an "o" position, the Sith wasted no time thrusting his thick tongue into her mouth, sucking down on her tongue as he did. There were no love in their kisses– intimacy and sex where not filled with love. _

_A growl escaped his lips, one that was filled with arousal and anger. He was growing impatient. Picking her up and swinging her over the desk, Vader slammed her hard against the desk. _

_"Oh gods!" Muun exclaimed, practically begging for more, "Take me again, Vader! Take me again!"_

_Vader laughed, a low, dangerous, but heavenly seductive laugh. "Only for you." He whispered, before his mouth was on hers again._

The images were dreadfully clear in her mind. The senator didn't think he escaped her to go to a meeting, but rather to have an affair with Captain Muun. Vader let out a deep, annoyed sigh of hot air. Why did she always think he was with another woman? Did she not understand he had other things to do? And more importantly, why did she care what he did? Why did she care so much that it hurt her to image such things? Of him and Munn, him pleasuring Muun in ways that she wanted.

_That she wanted?_

Vader's heart dropped. The senator wanted to be pleased in ways like this? The images began to play themselves louder and clearer within Vader's mind, so much that he began to withdraw himself from her mind completely.

What did she not understand? He was avoiding her to stop whatever was happening between them. He knew that something had been off. He knew it was wrong– the things they were doing, and he had been looking for an out for a long time. She had pressed his limits and it was only then that he knew that he had to take back control. He he had avoided her at all costs. He had even avoided her further when the man, Campton, had entered into her life… not admitting to himself of the reasons why.

Thinking of Campton brought Vader's mind back to the room. He tried to stay locked onto her Force signature, but Campton's mind had invaded and was too wild to ignore. The man's thoughts were on Senator Amidala as well… in the most inappropriate of terms.

_"Please!" The senator cried; Campton's body crushing her and his manhood buried deep within her warmth, "Please, give me more!"_

Vader frowned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and accidently catching the eyes of the men closest to him. His slightest movement always kept them on their toes. They feared he disagreed with them, or would make them suffer like the dead officer on the floor– but truly today, he didn't care. The snapping of the man's neck had been a moment of anger and loss of control. Now, he was too annoyed to care, and Palo Campton was not making his mood any better.

The man's mind became impossible to ignore, causing Vader's annoyance to only grow. What was worse was even Captain Muun's thoughts were beginning to invade his mind– her thoughts concerning nothing about the meeting and only Palo Campton. The fact made Vader even regret his decision to bring Captain Muun into his graces, she was not living up to what he knew she could do. She had potential and was blowing it quickly. Just because he was not concentrated on the meaning didn't mean he expected his officers to do the same.

_"Gods," Palo though to himself, "She will be a great ride."_

_"I bet he's trying to get back with her." Muun thought angrily, "I can ruin that all over again. I won him once. I can win him again"_

As the thoughts of the pair continued to invade Vader's mind, he couldn't help but think back. He didn't care if his master said it was all in good time. Why did Palpatine let such a foolish man in? They were practically giving Campton information and the man wasn't even listening. Sidious and Vader both knew there was a larger game being played, but perhaps Campton was just a bad game piece. There was no reason for an artist to come to Coruscant for a matter such as stolen artifacts. Not at a time like this. Campton was up to something, and it was only a matter of time before Vader figured out what.

_"Vader." The senator moaned, his body pressed against her while he laid her cross the surface of her desk. "Please" She begged, gripping at his belt, trying desperately to pull him closer, "I need you."_

Vader bit back a moan as the senator's thoughts invaded his mind. Again, she had found his way in; only this time in her mind, it was her underneath him, not Muun. Vader found this even more arousing as the scene continued to play in his head. He tried to stop it, but it was overwhelming– intoxicating. Her images brought back the feeling of her touch, of her kiss, and of her body. He wanted more... and before Vader even knew what he was doing, he was walking out the door. He heard the yells from behind him as he exited, but they didn't stop him. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care. Not today. His master was gone, and his thoughts were wild. The hardness was beginning to form itself below his belt, and he could feel his heart slamming against the confinements of his chest.

He found himself stalking into her office like a wild animal, not caring if he looked deranged. As he entered, her droid beeped wildly causing the senator to wake up from her daydream and look up with shocked eyes.

"Vader!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her chair as her face becoming a deep shade of red.

Vader stood in the center of her office, not even attempting to calm his wild breathing. "Out." He growled, pointing to the droid. "Now."

The droid didn't move at first, instead he turned to his mistress. The senator looked to him as well, giving him a small nod that did anything but hide her fear. It made the droid hesitate, but he still did as he was told. He rolled past Vader, before disappearing out into the hallway. The second the droid was out, however, Vader raised his hand and used the Force to close the doors. The senator shook as the doors swung shut with a mighty boom, locking them both inside.

They stood in silence for a long moment, him staring at her, while she chose to stare at the ground.

"I had a meeting today." He stated before he could stop himself.

The statement made the senator look up from the ground in confusion, "What?"

"A meeting?" He repeated, his voice filled with annoyance and exhaustion, "You know how you work in your office? I do work too."

Padme frowned, circling her desk, "… And?"

Vader laughed, a cold laugh that made the senator freeze. "And, I couldn't do it…" He stated, taking a long pause before he steadied his voice, "Because every time I try, I hear your thoughts loud and clear."

Padme gasped, hardly reacting to Vader's anger, and instead only hearing the words of his confession.

"Your thoughts of Muun." Vader continued as he took a step forward, closing in on her with each confession, "Of Campton. Of me."

Padme took a large gulp as the back of her legs came in contact with her desk and Vader closed in on her. Literally putting her between a Sith and a hard place.

"I'm sorry." Padme breathed, looking at his chest as he came closer to her.

He watched her for a long moment, thankful for the height difference between them so that he could look down on her. He couldn't see her face and he didn't want to invade her thoughts, but he didn't believe her. He couldn't. He wanted her too much. "Are you?" He pressed, his voice now only filled with anger and arousal.

She looked up at him slowly, her face flushed and her eyes glossy. She shook her head slowly; her eyes moving to the space where she knew his lips were hidden beneath the hood. She didn't answer his question; instead, she lunged towards him. In a second, her hands wrapped around his hooded neck and were pulling him down to her. She couldn't really pull him, but Vader didn't resist. He wanted it too, and as their lips came together, he used the Force to turn off all the lights in the room; not taking a chance that she would see him.

They pulled themselves together in the darkness, breathing each other in and trying desperately to fill their needs. At first, the kiss was wild– even wilder than before. It was a kiss filled with need, anger, and confusion… but soon, the kiss just turned into lust and need. It was hot and wild– the senator clawing at his chest while he held her face tightly within his grasp. He– they couldn't think of anything else, but neither of them cared. They needed each other and they didn't care if they didn't understand it.

As their lips continued their battle, a growl escaped from Vader's lips, one that was filled with arousal and anger. He was frustrated– in more ways than one. But he couldn't stop– he didn't want to stop. Her moans were fueling him on– they both needed more.

Picking her up, he held her for a moment, their lips continuing their battle as if there was nothing changing outside of their kiss. As he raised her into the air, the senator wrapped her legs around his waist while his hands settled underneath her bottom. She grinded her core against his waist and Vader couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips. He loved the feeling of her core– her heat against him. He could feel it through his layers of clothing and he had never felt anything so intoxicating in his entire life. Nothing could feel better– he was sure of it.

Vader sat her upon her desk before he laid her back against the surface of it with his body. He pulled away from her for a moment, both of them breathing wildly. He had no plans of stopping– his mind was already too far gone. His need was throbbing, painfully rubbing against the inners of his pants. She looked perfect beneath him, her body sprawled out for him and her legs wrapped around his waist; like she belonged there. She was so tiny, so beautiful… so perfect.

"Is this what you want, Senator?" He asked; his voice filled with such an exotic tone that he couldn't even recognize it.

She nodded, her hands latching onto the sides of his cloak as she tried to pull him back to her lips. "I want you." She whispered.

Her sentence drove him even madder and his lips were upon hers again without a second thought. He was sure the weight of their kisses would cause bruises upon each other's lips, but he couldn't lesson his weight– her kisses weren't enough, he needed to be closer. They continued kissing with fierce urgency as if they were the source for each other's oxygen supply. They needed each other– now. It was undeniable. Their sinister moans and cries filling the air were proof of that. Before they could even comprehend what was happening, it was too late to go back.

The senator groaned helplessly beneath him as she began to grind her core against his hardness. The movement only fueled him more. They were both beyond the point of being able to think clearly anymore. Vader could sense her need and he wanted to do anything to please her. His lips moved to her neck, licking and sucking the hot skin in a ways that made him feel like he was claiming her. Her arms were crushed beneath his chest, but the feeling of her pulling his tunic, wanting him closer made him want to be even closer. But how?

As the senator continued to squirm and move beneath him, he could feel her dress beginning to bunch at his waist. He could feel as the material confining her warmth became less and less, until it was nearly nothing. Eventually, her dress was completely bundled around her waist, leaving only his clothing and her underwear as barriers for their need. He rubbed his core against hers, ignoring the pain of the material against his erection. As her body rocked against the desk, the material that hid her maidenhood began to tear, rubbing too roughly against the surface until it was no more.

The moment the material snapped away, the senator let out a loud cry, the coldness of the air and the hotness of Vader mixing in a deadly duel. Vader felt the change of the lack of material immediately, making his body turn against him even more crazily.

"Please!" The senator screamed, "Please!"

Everything after the senator's pleads became a wild blur to Vader. Something inside of him snapped between hearing her pleads and feeling her body. He needed her and he could sense she needed him. She was begging for him and he had to do as she asked. He pulled away from her, breaking away from his trails of sloppy kisses, and leaving her wanting for him, right there on the desk. Her legs were spread, hanging over the side of the desk, and her most exposed area was right there waiting for him. It caused his body to become even more aroused. He needed her– now.

Wasting no time, he freed his erection from the confines of his pants, hissing loudly as it sprung free. He didn't remove anything else, just opened the small part of his pants. He closed in on her again, moving closer and rubbing his member over her opening. They both moaned at the touch of their privates rubbing together– the new feeling overwhelming their bodies. And then, with one thrust of his hips, he was inside of her. Padme cried loudly as he entered, causing him to pause for a moment, allowing her body to adjust. But he couldn't bring himself to wait as long as he would of liked before he was thrusting into her again. He slid himself in and out of her, slamming her into the desk as he stood before her at the edge. Padme groaned loudly as he broke though her maidenhead and buried himself deep inside her. As he found his rhythm, he leaned towards her seizing her lips with his mouth again to capture her moans. They stayed like this till they both found their release, her becoming a puddle on her desk and collapsing on top of her.

They laid like that for a long moment, the only sound being that of their breathing while they laid together still connected. It was a moment away from the galaxy, a moment where their minds had ceased– a moment where nothing mattered except themselves–except each other. But the moment couldn't last forever– and it didn't, because as Vader pushed away from the senator in the darkness, pulling himself out of her, and turning away; he felt his mind begin to tame. He stood motionlessly in the darkness, turned away from the senator, not able to comprehend what had just occurred. It was only when the senator began to cry that his world began to crumble around him.

"Oh gods!" She cried, "What have we done?"

The reality of the situation began to fall into place around him, and the Force began to swirl. His mind was back to thinking clearly, lust and arousal gone. It all began to build up inside him, all becoming too much until he had to explode.

"Kriff!" Vader roared, snapping his lightsaber off of his belt and throwing it at the farthest wall.

What had they done?

* * *

**Author's Note: WHAT!? AHHHH! Okay, yeah. Didn't see that coming, did you? Neither did I, but hey, when I rewrote and decided to split the chapter that's what happened. It will be explained in the 2****nd**** part of the chapter and I don't know about you, but wtf just happened and what is Padme thinking? Reviews please! **

**2****nd**** Author's Note: Still got lots of finals, so I'll try to update soon! Happy Star Wars Day! May the 4****th**** by with you! ;) **


	27. Chapter 27: What Have I Done?

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! **

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

* * *

_What have I done?_

The question sparked Vader's anger, allowing the monster inside to erupt with pure fury. A roar escaped from his lips before he could even try to control himself. He began to flip and throw the nearest objects with a flick of his wrist, before smashing whatever was near him with his metal fist. He felt the pain of each blow radiate back to the stub of his arm, burning with each spark that it caused. Soon, his flesh hand also found it's way into the fight, hitting anything that was within radius. He was sure that shards of the broken items had dug through his glove because he felt blood oozing down his hand. It burned– but he strengthened him.

What had he done?

He knew what he had done, but he didn't know why or how he had let it occur. So the question still was: what had he truly done? Physically he knew, but mentally he had no answers. He had lost control in a way that he never had before. He had never had such urges– felt such a pull. His actions were addicting– pleasing. He never felt like this before; he wanted more, but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want her. He didn't need pleasure– but then why had he done this?

Breathing deeply, Vader caged the animal inside and froze to allow his anger to overtake him in different ways. He couldn't afford to lose control like this, not with so many of his people near by. Word would get back to his master if they heard him, and he didn't need anyone adding to his master's suspicion. Vader closed his eyes, fighting for control. The Force was spinning around him, creating a whirlwind of darkness. He had never tried to control himself, never like this and despite his best efforts, things in the room continued to shatter and the room seemed to be shaking. He couldn't stop.

What had he done?

"Vader." The senator cried from behind him, "Stop. Please stop."

Her voice reminded him of his actions. The reality of what he was doing– what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks… but in a strange way, her voice also brought him sanity. He didn't know why. He didn't know how… but he accepted it. He needed it, and right now, he wouldn't fight it. He breathed in his relief, trying to push everything to the back of his mind.

"Kriff." Vader cursed lowly, trying to regain his self-control. What was happening to him? What had he done?

_You have ruined everything._

Feeling the grip of his sanity slipping through his fingers, Vader began to pace, hoping it would help control the monster. He walked back and forth in the front of the room, making sure to keep as far away from the senator as humanly possible without leaving the room.

"Vader." The senator whispered, almost crying as she pushed up from the desk, "What is happening?"

It was a good question, but he didn't know the answer. He didn't know. He had no idea. It made no sense to him. Hadn't he convinced himself that it would never happen again– any physical contact with her? Hadn't he told himself that it was nothing? Yet he hadn't even been able to keep his self control for more than a few hours. What could that possibly mean? It had never happened before– at least not like this.

"Please don't ignore me." She said shaking her head in the darkness, her voice breaking.

He didn't know why, but he didn't flee. He knew he should. He should walk away and leave her, like he did after they kissed in the hallway… but he didn't, he just continued to pace, as if going back and forth would bring him a solution. He fought his urges over and over again, trying not to lose control, but he didn't know how long he could suppress his need for blood.

Vader growled inwardly, his annoyance finally overtaking his anger. This is why angels and demons shouldn't play games. Darkness always won, but that didn't mean the light didn't put up one hell of a fight. But it didn't matter, because darkness always won. So his solution would be just to win. He should kill her. He should get rid of the problem. He should do what he had promised he would do for months… but could he? Should he?

"Please don't ignore me." She repeated, as if he hadn't heard her before.

He rolled his eyes at the idiotic statement. He wasn't ignoring her. He just didn't know the answer to her question so why would he say anything? Why could he just saying nothing and she could just understand? He didn't know the answer to her question; there wasn't one, so why couldn't he stay silent?

"Please." She breathed again, a small cry on the tip of her tongue.

"I don't know." He finally stated, the three words burning his lips. He was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. _'I don't know'_ were three words that did not fit into his vocabulary. He always knew, and on the slight change that he didn't, he would never admit to it.

"I deserve a better answer than that."

He frowned at her comment, his irritation growing. "It's not a joke, Senator!" He snapped, "I have no idea! And I don't use that phrase often!"

A cry escaped from her lips because of his harshness, and she no doubt was trying to muffle the sound of her cry with her hand. Vader quickly realized that she hadn't meant the phrase in the way that had meant that he was lying to her. She was scared– he could have heard it in her tone if he would have tried. She didn't know what was happening just as much as he didn't know. She hated herself– just like he did for allowing it to happen. It sickened her that she wanted the enemy. She was scared for many reasons.

Vader breathed, returning to his rapid pace. "I don't know what this is." He confessed, not noticing that he had switched to another tongue, "How did this even happen? How could I have allowed it to happen?"

He could hear her begin to cry harder from the direction of her desk but he still refused to look towards her. He couldn't . He feared what might happen if he did.

"Vader…" She whispered, obviously fighting back more tears, "Can you turn on the lights, now?"

"No." He replied, still using his other native tongue. Light would only make it worse. They could see fine in the darkness, and the light would shatter what was left of their reality.

"I can't understand you."

Her statement made Vader pause and frown in the darkness before he realized his mistake. He was going insane; his brain wasn't functioning correctly, there was something wrong. "Light will make it worse." He stated in his formal language as he began his walk again, though he immediately regretted it when he felt her break even more. Through the Force he could feel that she felt weak and powerless, two things he did not want to feel at a time like this. She was starring out into the darkness, but could not see the slightest hint of him. She could not move because the darkness held her prisoner. He had truly forgot that she couldn't see him. It was impossible for anyone, except himself, to see in the office's light– or lack of light. Vader was adjusted to the dark– he was made for this darkness. She wasn't. He was a creature of the night and she was anything but.

"Please." She whispered again, and this time, he was forced to answer.

He paused completely for the first time, fixing himself and making sure everything was perfectly hidden. He didn't know how he looked, but he knew that his body was covered again. He just hoped she did the same, though he couldn't bring himself to look. He forced the images of her naked core laying out and waiting for him away from his mind. He flashed the lights on, deciding to return to his walk of the room rather than looking at her.

Minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke, her remaining still while he continued to walk. It was the senator that broke the silence first, her eyes glued to him in a way that made him want to look away even more. "Can you at least look at me?" She asked; her voice broken, more broken that he had ever heard it.

"Why?" He barked, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. He was stressed, irritated, and his anger was threatening to unleash… but he truly was curious. He really did want to know why she wanted him to look at her.

"I don't know." She said, for the first time sounding angry, "Maybe because you took my virginity?"

Vader tried not to react to her bold statement, but it made something within him snap. He tried to play it off in hopes to control his rising temper, but he was sure she saw the way his step shuffled. He couldn't stop moving because if he did, he might erupt. It was easier to play it off, it kept the monster at bay; but to the man, her statement bothered Vader. It angered him– made him uncomfortable. It was they, not him correct? Was it not a two way street? Wasn't she as guilty as he was? Maybe even more? Was she not the one that started this? She was the one that begged him. She was the one that fueled him on. She didn't stop him. She wanted it, just like he had. He hadn't raped her. He hadn't forced her. They had done this together. It wasn't him. He didn't do this. This wasn't his fault.

"Please, look at me." She said again, bringing him back to reality. Her voice made him pause before he took a deep breath and turned to look at her. His chest nearly combusted when he saw the woman that starred back at him. The senator had pushed herself up onto a sitting position on her desk while countless broken items were spilled around her on the floor. Her face was pale– streaked with tears and her makeup was smeared off her face. Her eyes looked broken– scared and shattered. Her skin was red and blotchy, almost swollen from where his hands and lips had touched her. Her hair had fallen out of its pins and there were marks on her neck– marks from him. He had done this to her.

But that didn't matter, because his member still twitched at the sight before him. _Kriffing Sith hell. What is happing? _Ignoring the second urge, Vader decided to take control. He walked over to her; surprised at his own actions and the fact that she didn't move away from him as he approached. Her wide brown eyes stayed glued to him as he moved. He inspected her skin, wiping away some of her makeup that had come down her face. His fingers ran over the blotches on her neck, feelings the heat through the leather and witnessing the obvious shiver that it caused the senator.

"You're going to have to cover that." He stated, voiding his voice of any emotion as he flipped his hand over to allow the cold leather to touch her hot skin in hopes of giving some relief.

He could see the panic race through her eyes at his statement as her hand flew up to her neck, almost hitting his own, "Hide what?"

He didn't answer, he just continued, knowing she would figure it out. He pulled his hand away and moved to hair, pulling out the pins that are already falling out of her mess of brown knots. "You have to fix your hair, and put it around your neck."

Surprisingly, she did as she was told. She quickly combed her fingers through her hair before she brought it over her shoulders to hide her neck. Thankfully, her brown locks kept the blotches hidden from sight.

As she continued to fix her hair, Vader turned his attention to the floor and the thousands of shards that were shattered upon it.

He groaned to himself as he locked his fingers around his belt. _Way to go, Vader. How are you going to clean this up?_

The senator laughed, a laugh that was mixed with relief and pain. "My mom hates this dress, like hates it. Did you know that? You wouldn't know that, but she really does. She absolutely hates it."

Vader frowned for a small moment at the senator's comments, but decided to actually ignore her this time. He could feel her mental status being drained as the reminder of what had happen hit in like a blaster to the face; but for Vader, her comments did not making the situation better, he would just have to ignore her and continue to try to fix the situation.

"She told me that I would never lose my virginity in this dress." The senator continued, "Guess she was wrong."

Vader began to use the Force to pick up the larger items in the room, setting them back in place as the senator continued to babble.

"It has the inability to attract men, she always said. I always used to wear it in spite of her actually."

He didn't respond to her, but instead began to pace the room again. He had picked up all he could, but it still wasn't enough. The room was a wreck , so was the senator, so was he. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think. The evidence was all around him and there was no way of ridding himself of it without anyone noticing.

"I never thought that I would lose my virginity to Lord Vader either though." Padme laughed again, "Funny how t–"

"Senator." Vader snapped, unable to hear anymore, "Shut up." He heard her say a response, but he didn't catch what she actually said. He had already moved on with another idea. He knew whom he could call. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his personal comlinks. "Threepio." He called into the device as he raised it to his lips. "See Threepio."

There was no response on the other side, but the familiar name had caught the senator's attention. "What are you doing?" She asked, pushing herself off of the desk and onto the floor.

He didn't answer her, deciding that she could figure out the answer to her own question.

"Threepio." He repeated into the device, again receiving no response.

The senator rolled her eyes at him and twisted her arms over her chest as she gave him a hard look. "You're rude." She growled, "In more ways than one."

Vader frowned at her comment, looking towards her with in confusion. What was that suppose to mean?

"Master!" A voice replied happily from the device, causing Vader to roll his eyes and turn his attention back to the comlink, "I'm so very sorry! It seems that I left my comlink in–"

"Threepio." Vader growled, cutting the droid off before switching to his second native tongue: Huttese, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" 3PO replied in the same tongue, his voice void of happiness and filled with only concern.

"We have a problem." Vader replied, "I need you to come to the senator's office immediately."

3PO did not respond for a small moment, probably imagining the number unlimited possibilities that he could be walking into. "Is everything alright, master?" He asked.

"Just get in here, Threepio."

The senator scurried up behind him, amazing him again at her closeness. "What are you saying?"

Vader turned so that his back was to the senator, ignoring the huff of annoyance that she breathed as he did. "Just now, Threepio." He urged, "Get over here, right now."

"Yes, master." Threepio responded, "I'll be there soon."

Without another word Vader shoved the device back into his pocket before turning to the senator. He paused, however, mid-turn as his head snapped towards the door. He felt a small disturbance, something outside the door or in the senate. His heart stopped as he reached out into the Force, not receiving a direct answer. It was not his master, but it was a disturbance of someone close. He had been too preoccupied for the last few hours to feel anything other than… her, but now he was beginning to awaken. Darth Vader was awakening.

"Vader." The senator said, coming to his side and following his gaze, "What is it?"

"I have to go." Vader replied simply as he began to walk towards the door.

"Vader!" The senator called, chasing after him with thousands of possibilities on her mind.

"Let no one in, only Threepio. Do not speak a word of this." He commanded as he called his lightsaber into his grasp and exited the room without looking back. He couldn't escape unnoticed, however, because troopers were waiting for him the moment he exited the chamber.

"Lord Vader." A trooper saluted, "Your troopers are waiting for your orders, sir."

Vader frowned as he continued to walk, needing to be away from the senator's office. "On what grounds."

The trooper shuffled as if uncomfortable, not giving Vader an answer.

"Today, trooper." He snapped, his irritation level still high. He closed his eyes as he walked, reaching out into the Force and pushing the senator out of every corner of his mind. He didn't need her there, she wasted space, and he couldn't afford it again. He couldn't deal with their problem right now– he needed to deal with this.

"We assumed you knew, sir." The trooper commented, causing Vader to growl.

"Knew what?" Vader snapped impatiently.

"About the attack on the Imperial troops stationed on Anthan 13, sir."

Vader froze, almost shocked. "What?"

"They were attacked about a standard hour ago." The trooper reported, his voice almost shaking because of his leader's lack of knowledge. This wasn't something that usually happened. Vader always had at least some idea. He was never in the dark.

"By who?" Vader snapped, "Why wasn't I contacted?"

"We tried your comlink, sir." The trooper responded, "And we had troopers stationed outside the Emperor's wing to catch you once the meeting had dispersed. We had no idea that you had already left." The trooper paused for a moment, before speaking again, this time slightly more formal, " But whoever did this, the bastards escaped. We have no news back on the attackers, but we assume they have affiliation with the Rebellion."

Vader fought back a growl. Why did these things always happen at the most inconvenient of times and when he was preoccupied? He looked at the time, groaning inwardly. Someone would have to take the senator back to his establishments and it would not be him.

"Send the nearest squadrons for help." Vader reported; walking forward while the troopers filled in beside and behind him. "I want a full report about how this happened and I want the infiltrators of the base captured. I have something to take care of, but I will meet you in the Emperor's personal hanger bay in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir!" "Right away, sir!" Both troopers responded before they commanded other troopers to join them in following Lord Vader's orders.

Vader, however, walked away from his troops, fleeing into his secret hall. He breathed in the darkness as he entered, allowing the usual comfort of the cold. But the cold and darkness only calmed his soul, not his anger. He had too many issues, and now this. He was too busy for all of this. How had this all even occurred? How could he have allowed this to occur? He breathed in again, pushing out the images of the senator that entered his mind. He didn't need her. His desires had changed; now he craved only blood. He would not allow him to ruin her– he would deal with her later and this now.

Still, regardless of his course of action, he had to deal with the senator now… but in a totally different way. He couldn't leave her in the Senate unsupervised nor could he take her home himself. He paused for a moment, thinking of possibilities. He knew that Threepio was more than capable of taking her back to his establishments, but he feared the amount of information the droid would expose. Maybe Piett? No, he needed Piett. The meeting today had allowed Captain Piett to step up to his full potential, answering questions that he knew the answers to, just like the Sith Lord had. Vader had a mental note to promote him later and taking the senator back to his establishments would be anything but a reward. He thought again for a moment before thinking of the best solution: Captain Muun.

Captain Muun could make up for the issues she caused for him. She hated Senator Amidala, so this would be her punishment for her behavior. She could deal with the Senator for him and dislike every moment of it. He had issues to solve, problems to fix, and an entire army to run. Everyone was looking to him, and if he slipped on the job, he had no doubt Sidious would notice. He didn't have time to deal with a chemically imbalanced, jealous officer, nor did he have time to deal with his broken senator. Muun would pay for what she had done, because he would suffer the consequences.

What didn't the female officer understand? Hadn't he made it clear that she was expected to do and go farther that half the men that she worked for? His master looked for every and any reason to fire women from his regiments, and she had just given a reason why. He had stuck his neck out for the woman, something he didn't do often. But he knew she had potential, if she ever got passed her ever-going emotions… or obsession with the idiot Campton. She was a skilled leader if she was focused on the task at hand. Not that she showed any of her skills today– besides jealousy and obsession. He knew his master hated females, thinking that they were weak and inferior. Vader wasn't as foolish as the old man. He knew it didn't matter what the person sex was. He knew hundreds of females that were strongest than one of his male officers. Not that anyone proved it today…

_Besides maybe Senator Amidala…_

Vader groaned inwardly at his thoughts, before he forced them away and exited his hall. He knew he had to keep those kinds of thoughts out of his mind– that he had to keep the memories out of his mind. Senator Amidala was always underestimated– he had even done it himself; but this was not her fault. It was theirs, and he was sane enough to know that if he didn't kill her, he would have to deal with it later.

He made his way towards the senator's office, but immediately paused when he noticed that the doors to her office were open. _Kriff. _He cursed to himself_, _running over possibilities in his head. This was a mistake. She hadn't listened to him. She told someone. His master knew. Someone had caught them. He was over. Taking a deep breath, he continued his walk, silently hoping that instead of any of the possibilities, it was just that Threepio had been a miracle worker.

As Vader neared the Senator's office, he breathed a sigh of relief. He could see that Captain Muun had entered the senator's office– her very clean office. He saw no sign of Threepio, but felt the presence of someone coming up behind him. It wasn't Threepio, however, but someone even more irritating. Palo Campton decided to chase Vader down to join his stroll. When Palo did reach him, the man had to run to keep up with him and Vader made sure he didn't slow his pace to make it any easier for the man.

"Wasn't that some meeting, Vader?" Palo remarked as they walked through the doorway of Senator Amidala's office, "A waste of time if you ask me. You're lucky you made an exit so early."

Vader fought the urge to break the man's neck, but he decided to ignore him completely. He looked towards the two women in the room– Captain Muun was motionless, but the senator had raised her head at his arrival, almost seeming embarrassed and slightly pleased to have him back in her presence.

He ignored her completely though, not sure if he would be able to control himself if he looked towards her. He told himself he didn't want her, but his body felt differently. It made him hate her even more. This did not happen to him. It would not happen to him. He would deal with that issue later, now he had a more urgent affair.

"Captain Muun." He stated, "Escort Senator Amidala back to my establishments."

Both women paled, but for completely different reasons. One face was out of hatred while the other was out of shock. Almost immediately the senator rounded her desk, practically tripping over her feet. "Why?" She asked, almost offended that it was not he that would be taking her back. Her thoughts were ablaze with what she had done– they had done and the thought that this was the consequence of her actions. She thought he was ignoring her– which he was, but in a more complex sort of way. She was playing her part almost as perfectly as he was, pretending as if nothing had happened and waiting until the walls finally broke to figure out their issue, but still, he mind was a wildfire. Vader ignored her, pushing out her thoughts and looking only at the captain.

"Yes… sir." Captain Muun eventually responded, her face unable to regain color. He could feel her emotions clouding her judgment, but it was in a way that brought him pleasure. She was angry– even angry with him, and it was feeling that he relished in.

Without another word, Vader turned to walk out, to leave all three of them behind him, but before he could make a step, the senator grabbed his arm, sending shocks through his skin that traveled right to his member. He paused almost instantly, freezing under her touch.

"Ummm…" She hesitated, her voice low and unaware of her action, "Can I talk to you?"

"Quickly." He pushed out, trying desperately to control his emotions and his body.

She looked behind him, to Captain Muun, before her eyes were back on him. He got the message: she wanted Muun gone and she wanted to talk to him alone. He was about to deny her request, but he stared at her for a long moment before understanding that there was nothing sexual about her desire, whatever she had to talk about had nothing to do with what had happened between them. She had it locked away just as he did. This was Senator Amidala asking to speak with Lord Vader.

"Captain Muun." He said, without turning to face her. "Perhaps, you and Mr. Campton would like to discuss the issue you too are fiercely brewing outside the Senator's office."

Campton paled, his face turning towards the captain before he scattered out of the room.

Unlike Campton, Cpatain Muun was frozen in place. "I– Umm… I am… I'm sorry, Milord." She stumbled, realizing that the Sith had heard the inappropriate thoughts within her mind.

"Now." He growled, not caring about her embarrassment of apologies.

"Yes, sir."

He didn't turn, but he felt her presence begin to leave. "I will be out to discuss this with you shortly." He called, "Wait for me."

Vader eyes remained glued to the senator, never leaving her since she asked him to stay, but as Captain Muun left the room, Senator Amidala's eyes were glued to the woman's back. Like always, her mind flashed to Muun with his arms, of him buried within her like she had been.

Vader closed his eyes, feeling his body's reaction all over again. _Kriff._ _Why does she always think like that?_ But he knew the answer, because he had played it out and he had put the ideas inside her mind. Truly, he hadn't slept with the female officer, but Campton had. He wondered how she would feel if she knew that that woman was the one that he ran off with the first time. No one had told him the story, but the pair had been thinking about it so often that it was impossible not to know. Still, the images continued within his mind, changing to memories of the two of them together rather than ideas of him and Muun.

"Your issue, senator." He pressed, his voice more strained than he was willing to let on. "Get on with it."

The thoughts stopped instantly as the senator's eyes moved back to him, mot realizing the effect her ideas had caused within him. "I don't want to go with her."

Vader groaned, unable to stop the sound from becoming vocal. This was why she had stopped him? She was jealous?

"I know you think its ridiculous." The senator stated before he could respond, "But there is something off about her. I don't like her and it's not just for reasons you think."

He was too annoyed to respond, he just settled on looking at her until she cracked.

She seemed to understand his plan, however, and also let out a loud groan. "You are going to blind me and set me in a speeder with her." She said, throwing her hands into the air with pure frustration, "I don't want her to see me like that and I don't trust her so please. Please don't make me go with her. I know you can, but I'm asking you not to."

Vader again did not respond, but stared at her for a long moment. He shouldn't care what she thought. He shouldn't care about her requests… but he did. He wanted to kill her and then turn the weapon on himself because this was madness. Was he actually listening to her? He didn't usually… but there he was about to do as she asked.

He let out a small groan as he turned, causing a large smile to form over the senator's face. He walked out of the room before he could hear or speak about what he was about to do.

"Is that a yes?" She smiled as he left, but Vader didn't stop or answer. He knew he would be right back and that in return would give her an answer.

He walked into the chamber quietly, the arguing couple not taking notice to him as he approached. They just continued to scream about their affair as if no one could hear them. Vader could tell that Muun wanted to fix whatever it was that happened before she left, but Vader did not give them the time. He had no desire to allow happy endings or easy fixes. If they continued, he would kill them. Simple as that.

"Campton." He barked as he paused before the pair, catching them both off guard, "Say your goodbyes."

Palo surprisingly said nothing to Vader, he just looked back at Muun with a face that meant that they would take later before he walked back towards the senator's office.

When they were left alone Muun's face instantly dropped, looking away from the Sith Lord. "Lord Vader, I'm–"

"I do not want to hear apologies, Captain." He said; his voice filled with authority, "I will deal with you later. Right now there is a legion of troopers waiting for my arrival in Bay 18. I expect you to go there now and be filled in."

She looked back to him, her eyes filled with questions… but she did not ask them– her first smart decision of the day. "Yes, sir." She nodded, before Vader stopped her again.

"Remember Muun," He growled, waving his finger in her face, "you're lucky to be alive."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Yes, milord." She whispered, before she was cut off by the Sith again. He was in no mood for games.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his personal comlink, handing it to her. "As you make your way to the hanger, I need you to contact a droid." He instructed, "His name is See Threepio and this comlink connects directly to him. Instruct him to return to the senator's office and escort her back to my establishments."

He didn't wait for her to respond before he turned and walked back towards Senator Amidala's office. He internally fought with himself about doing so, but he couldn't stop. He could enter or he could leave, and he should just leave. He wasn't allowing his mind to comprehend the entire situation, knowing all too well that he would lose control if he did… but why was he pushing his own limits? He told himself it was just to instruct her, but he knew there was something else.

He entered the room, seemingly unnoticed, as he liked. The senator and Campton stood on the far side of the room next to each other, her siting in her chair while he stood near her overhead. They seemed to be in a conversation, one that Senator Amidala was on listening to.

"I'm sorry Palo," Amidala shook her head again, her thoughts on a different man, "My mind is else whe–"

Before the senator could even finish her sentence Palo's lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. She didn't pull away or even react, but Palo took that as a signal for more. He kissed her hard, cupping her face within his hands to keep her firmly in place.

He pulled away with a smile, looking down at the shocked girl, taking it as a good sign. "Sorry I wanted to do that since… forever."

She didn't move and her face still unreadable, even her mind had stopped.

"Oh, Vader!" Palo laughed, taking notice to the Sith in the room, "I'm sorry! I know that's something a Sith doesn't want to see."

At Palo's comment, Padme's eyes bulged and her head snapped towards the motionless Sith. She looked like a scared child, or maybe even a strange disturbed animal. Vader hadn't felt anything while he watched Campton kiss the senator, but now he was feeling a rage of emotions. None of which he could understand.

Palo hardly noticed either of them; he winked at Padme as he crossed the room, not giving Vader a second thought. "I'll see you tomorrow." Palo smiled at Padme, before exiting into the hall.

When they were left alone, there was a long silence that fell between the two. Vader could feel a strong wave of emotions cross over the senator, while he felt strangely nothing. Neither of them actually knew what to feel, and so they dealt with it in different ways. He felt nothing, while she felt everything.

She took a small step forward, almost unsure if she should do so. "Vader." She whispered, and the tone of her voice caused alarms and whistles to sound within Vader's head.

He couldn't deal with this. Not now. He would lose control , but no here. He was Darth Vader and Darth Vader didn't deal with silly little girls. He was in control. He would not be controlled… But still the rage of emotions began to explode from inside of him. He couldn't stop it and before he lost control, he fled.

He left her alone in the room, her eyes glued to his back as he left. She remained calm and strong until the second he was gone from her sight. Only when he was gone completely did Padme allow herself to cry. She didn't care if she was supposed to be strong– she had pretended that she was fine but now she didn't have to pretend anymore. She broke, truly broke, because she had just ruined her… and part of her even enjoyed it.

It sickened her – to know that he had had her, that she had wanted him. She had given herself to the enemy– to a monster. He had been inside of her… He had seen her… He had taken her. How had she actually given herself to Lord Vader? Sure, they had a connection between them, one that she hadn't fought… but this?

_Don't lie to yourself. _Her mind fought against her sanity. _You wanted this._

Another cry escaped her lips at her mind's reminder. She had wanted this. She did this to herself. It had been on her mind for a long while, something that she pushed away when Palo had entered her life and thought about every second after he kissed her. She had screamed her mind loud and clear, practically calling for him. Secretly she had wanted this… but not like this. She didn't want Lord Vader–She did, but in another sort of way. She had done this… and it repulsed her.

Slowly, she walked back to her desk, feeling the pain throbbing between her legs that ached more with each step. She let out gasps as she walked, the pain adding to her cries. She had broken only for a moment after it had happened and had tried to be strong ever since, but now with him gone, she could finally break. As she sat, she tried to not even think about how she looked or the fact that she didn't even have underwear on. It made her feel dirty– disgusting. She could even feel wetness sliding down her inner thighs that did nothing but add to her feeling. Her skin stilled burned, and she could feel her hair practically tangling around her shoulders. All around she felt terrible, and if it wasn't for Threepio she didn't know how she would have survived.

The droid had arrived minutes after Vader left her, thanking his stars that he was alive. Padme had fought back any comments, her mind wrapping around the phrase that Vader had used so many times before. _"I give women the ride of their life before I kill them."_ The reminder made her feel even dirtier, thinking off all the places Vader's member had been before her… but it also made her question what that actually meant for her. Was that what was going to happen to her? Would he kill her when he returned? Did Threepio know her fate? She didn't know, but she had kept her mouth shut, allowing Threepio to work his magic, seeming to know exactly what to do as if from experience. That thought also bothered Padme. How many others were there before her? She knew at least one, and when Muun entered her office moments later, she didn't hide her jealousy, almost feeling as if Vader had done the same to the woman only moments before her. Palo had than entered the office with no other than Vader himself, and for some reason she had felt relieved. Relieved that Vader had returned, because she never thought she would see him again. She knew she sounded and even looked ridiculous between the group; she could tell that Palo and Muun noticed the change concerning her appearance, but it didn't matter because Vader wouldn't even look at her. She was back to how it used to be. He was pretending like nothing happened between them… and it hurt.

She laughed at herself, a loud hurtful laugh. How could this have happened to her? How could she have lost herself– lost herself in her own lust and desire? She had been the child Queen of Naboo that was saving herself for marriage– for "The One." She wanted to lose her maidhood to a man that loved her– that cherished her beyond all others. Sex was supposed to mean something to her… but she didn't know if it had with Vader. Vader didn't care for her. He didn't love her or need her. She didn't actually know him. She had no idea just who she had given her virginity to. He was a mystery and a monster; probably even a pervert older man. She was just something to fulfill his need– a need that he hadn't been able to quench since having her move in with him. He had been thirsty, and she had been his that something to quench his thirst. It hadn't meant anything to him, and what's worse is she thought it might have meant something to her.

Padme closed her eyes, picturing the first kisses in her head. When they had been alone in the hallway and when she thought her life had become complicated. It had been so perfect even then, but he had fled just like he had now. Everything meant nothing to him.

_He crushed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily while his hands cupped her face and he used his body to hold down her arms. His weight made it impossible to move, but she didn't care. She moaned in contentment as he overwhelmed her senses. She had never felt anything like it in her entire life and she wanted more._

At the time, she was sure she would never feel as anything more amazing in her entire life; but that was before he had entered her some hours later. How had they gone to not talk for weeks, to kissing and having sex? She breathed again, opening her eyes as her fingers ran across her lips. Vader was not the last person to kiss her, Palo had. Palo had infected Vader's touch, covering and stealing the sparks from her lips. Vader's kiss had been intoxicating and even dwindled far after he left, but Palo's kiss had been shocking. He wasn't a bad kisser, but compared to Vader's kiss, she felt nothing between their lips… and that frightened her. Her mind wanted Palo– for her sanity at the very least, but her body was screaming for Vader.

That's how it had all happened– how it had all occurred. Her mind had been wrapped around him, sinful thoughts and desires that she couldn't keep hidden. His kiss had awoken something inside of her – something she had never felt before. She couldn't stop the thoughts that formed themselves within her mind and before she knew it, he had stormed into her office. He had seemed angry , but also frustrated, his energy different than any other time he had entered her office. She couldn't help but close her eyes, thinking it all back over in her head– thinking about what had happened between them.

_He was closing in on her, just like he had done before; only this time there was anything but teasing on his mind. With each step he took towards her, she stepped back, before she couldn't go anymore. She couldn't help but gulp as the back of her legs came in contact with her desk and Vader closed in on her. He was literally putting her between a Sith and a hard place– she had no where to go._

_"I'm sorry." Padme breathed, looking at his chest as he came closer to her, afraid to look anywhere else. _

_She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin. He knew she was lying, and deep down she knew it too. Their bodies were almost touching and she could feel the energy moving between them. Their spark was pulling them together and her mind could only think of his kiss. She couldn't think straight anymore, not with him here. She tried to control her beating heart and shallow breathing, but couldn't find the power to control herself. Her mind and body were on fire, burning with desire… desire to touch him again. _

_ "Are you?" He pressed, his voice revealing its change to now only anger and arousal._

_She looked up at him slowly, her face flushed and her eyes glossy. She shook her head slowly; her eyes moving to the space where she knew his lips were hidden beneath the hood. Her desire had taken over– she couldn't fight the pull or her own feelings anymore. She didn't answer his question, she couldn't. She just acted on impulse and lunged towards him. In a second, her hands wrapped around his hooded neck and were pulling him down to her. He remained motionless for a small moment, her weight not enough to bring him down to her, but he quickly moved when he realized her request. Their lips smashed together as light became darkness, no doubt an act of Vader's powers. She couldn't see, but she didn't care, because he was overwhelming her senses in a way no one had ever done before. _

_She tightened her grip around his neck and he did the same around her body. They held each other together, breathing each other in and trying desperately to fulfill each other's needs. She could feel his lips wrestling against hers even wilder than before. In the hallway their kisses had been rushed and needy, but these kisses were anything but. She didn't know how or even why, but she could feel not only her emotion, but also his in the kiss. They were both confused and angry for wanting each other, but right now it was all that they needed. She could feel it– she wanted it._

_As she pressed harder against his lips, she felt a change within him. He responded instantly, his own lips fighting back against the pressure. Their hands moved instinctively in other directions, his coming to cup her face while hers went to his chest. He pressed his body closer to hers, causing her hands to become caught once again in the pressure of his body, but she didn't care, she grabbed onto his chest, practically clawing him, begging for more. The cold leather of his hands around her face contrast with the hotness of his breath in the most sinister of ways, but it felt perfect. She shouldn't want this… but she did. _

_As their lips continued their battle, a growl escaped from Vader's lips, one that was filled with arousal and anger. Instinctively, Padme began to release countless moans, surprising herself. Usually, she would be embarrassed at such behavior, but she could feel him about to pull away– his duty fighting against his instinct. She wanted his instinct to win¬– his desire to win. She wanted him to know what he was doing to her. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted more. _

_Thankfully, he didn't pull away. His lips remained pressed against hers, breathing in her moans. She shivered as his gloved hands moved down her body before coming to rest on her hips. He lifted her up quickly, never releasing his lips from hers as his hands moved to her bottom to support her. He held her for a long moment and Padme took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist to bring them closer together… but it still wasn't enough. She wanted to be closer to him in every sense of the word. Like this, she felt the spark running through them, but the desire she felt inside was even stronger. She had never felt like this before and she wanted it to continue. She wanted more. _

_She wrapped her arms around his hooded neck, for the first time having the advantage of being higher than him due to the way he was holding her. She wasn't much taller than him, nearly just matching his height, but it was enough that she felt she had the advantage of the situation. She pressed her face against his, causing the Sith to have to move his own head up to remain connected to her lips. The angle allowed her to feel his face against hers– his skin. Vader had skin… and hair. She could feel his skin moving across hers and his hair brushing against her forehead. Vader was human or at least humanoid. Padme wanted to smile, to celebrate her findings, but she couldn't. She wanted to find out more, but the desire was growing by the second. She couldn't think straight– she just wanted more of him. _

_Unconsciously, she began to grind her core against his waist and Vader let out a low moan. One that made Padme feel even more empowered. She could do this to him, just like he could to her. She wasn't weak; she was a woman. They were doing this together and it felt amazing. She couldn't stop. She continued the movement over and over until she felt Vader's need throbbing against her core. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt it move against her, sending a million signals through her body that screamed for more. _

_Before she could continue, Vader dropped her upon her desk and pushed her back against the surface of it with his body. He pulled away from her for a moment, both of them breathing wildly. Padme let out a small cry as he pulled away, not wanting the contact to end. She remained motionless against the desk, trying to breath in some kind of sanity… but she couldn't. She wanted more. She needed more._

_Vader moved over her again. She couldn't see it, but she felt him. "Is this what you want, Senator?" He asked; his voice different than any other time she had heard it. _

_She nodded, her hands latching onto the sides of his cloak as she tried to pull him back to her lips. "I want you." She whispered, pulling desperately so that she could feel him against her again. _

_Her sentence was all she had to say before his lips were upon hers again, faster and harder than before… as if it was possible. He pushed hard against her, the pain of his kiss practically bruising her skin, but she didn't care. She wanted him closer– and this still wasn't enough. Their kisses started to become sloppy, messy even, their teeth clashing together as they moved. They continued kissing with fierce urgency as if they were the source for each other's oxygen supply. They needed each other– now. It was undeniable. Their sinister moans and cries filling the air were proof of that. _

_Padme groaned helplessly beneath him as she began to grind her core against his hardness. Her hands were burning in the darkness, practically breaking because she was holding his cloak so tight, but she couldn't let go. She wanted to cry– scream her desire. This wasn't enough. She wanted more. She couldn't think clearly anymore. She could only think of him and her body. Her body was screaming– she was in pain. She needed him… and as if sensing her need, Vader pulled away from her lips which caused Padme to gasp in surprise. He moved to her neck, licking and sucking the hot skin in ways that made Padme melt into a puddle beneath him. Her arms were crushed beneath his chest, but she continued to pull onto his tunic silently begging him for more. _

_She wanted more of him– all of him. She needed to feel him. She needed his everything. She was claiming him. He was hers._

_As Vader continued to lather her neck with his kisses, she couldn't help but squirm and move beneath him, the shivers of her body becoming too much. She could feel her dress beginning to bunch at his waist, and she was shocked to realize that she didn't care. She wanted it gone. She wanted less between them and she would do anything to help the problem. Sensing Vader's movement against her, Padme changed her movement to the opposite of his own; to a way that made the dress completely bundle against Vader's waist, leaving only her underwear against his own clothing. Vader rubbed his core against hers, and she moaned in delight. He was so close– They were so close._

_Please. Padme's mind begged silently, Please._

_As her own moans continued and Vader's breath began to become shallow, Padme pushed her core harder against his bulging member. She hoped– prayed that anything would happen. She needed more. She wanted him. Her body was on fire and there was only one way to dose the flame. Him. _

_Her body rocked against the desk, the barriers of clothes keeping them apart. Padme could feel his belt catching on her dress and "unconsciously" moved in a way that she hoped would allow the last of the remaining material to catch as well. It did. The material that hid her maidenhood began to tear, rubbing too roughly against the surface of his tunic until it was no more. The material snapped away, causing Padme to let out a loud cry as the coldness of the air and the hotness of Vader mixing in a deadly duel. _

_She knew Vader felt the change almost immediately, because his body responded in sinful ways. Padme couldn't breathe– couldn't think about anything else but him. Her body was overwhelmed, exploding with lust and desire. She needed him– now._

_"Please!" She screamed, unable to stop herself. "Please!"_

_Almost immediately, Vader pulled away from her, breaking away from his trails of sloppy kisses and leaving her wanting for him, right there on the desk. For a moment, Padme was afraid he was going to leave, but her fears were soothed when she heard the bustling of his clothes. He wasn't leaving, he was preparing himself, and she was prepared too. She was ready– only for him._

_He closed in on her again, moving closer and rubbing his member over her opening. They both moaned at the touch of their privates rubbing together– the feeling overwhelming their bodies. Padme closed her eyes tightly, her hips buckling up above the desk from the shocks that radiated though her as Vader rubbed his member against her entrance. It felt amazing, but also frightening. For once she did not fear what she was feeling about Vader– she was too far gone for that– her only fear was that Vader was a very large man, and so his member was quite proportional to his large size. Would he fit? _

_She got her answer quite quickly, because with one thrust of his hips, he was inside of her. Padme cried out loudly as he entered, the pain of his size against her own causing not an ounce of pleasure. She could feel the tears in her eyes and her fingers digging painfully into his chest. It hurt, but surprisingly, Vader paused, allowing her body time to adjust. They paused in the silence for a long moment, connected together in the darkness. It was only when Padme's fingers began to loosen that Vader began his thrusting again. He slid himself in and out of her slowly before picking up speed and slamming her into the desk as he stood before her at the edge. _

_Padme groaned loudly as he broke though her maidenhead and buried himself deep inside her. Eventually, Padme found her rhythm as well and began to find pleasure within his movements. Her small gasps returned to pleasing moans and Vader leaned towards her while he continued to thrust seizing her lips with his own. Padme continued to moan in content and her eyes rolled back as Vader continued. With each thrust she found greater and greater joy, never feeling anything like it in her entire life. She became a puddle beneath him, combusting from the inside out as he picked up the pace. Thrusting harder and harder into her until they both screamed out their release and collapsed within each other._

_Padme couldn't think when it was all over. She just laid beneath him with her eyes closed, the only sound being that of their breathing while they laid together still connected. It was a moment away from the galaxy, a moment where their minds had ceased– a moment where nothing mattered except themselves–except each other. But the moment couldn't last forever– and it didn't, because as Vader pushed away from Padme in the darkness, pulling himself out of her and turning away, Padme's mind began to understand what had just occurred– what she had allowed and encouraged to just occur. She had just had sex. She had just had sex with Darth Vader. She had given her virginity – her everything to the Sith Lord before her. He had taken her… and she had been willing in the process. _

_"Oh gods!" She cried as the reality began to hit, "What have we done?"_

She couldn't deny that in the moment, it had been perfect. It had felt like it was meant to be and like he actually cared. He had taken care of her and had even been gentle. He had been a lover and a gentleman; making sure to bring her pleasure and not just himself. Their spark had been sparkling around them, twisting them together. It was only afterwards that the perfect picture began to crumble– when reality had set in. It had seemed to be perfect, but in reality, it had only been Darth Vader breaking into her on a desk. Nothing more. He hadn't let her touch him. He hadn't let her see him. He hadn't even removed his clothes to take her, like she wasn't even worth the time. But still she had pressed; she had been just as guilty in the matter as he had been – maybe even more.

"Mistress Amidala?" 3PO called, having entered back into her office unnoticed.

Padme opened her eyes, blushing slightly before moving her formal features back into place. "I'm sorry, Threepio." She said; sounding slightly flustered. "I wanted to thank you for before and helping–"

"There is no need, Mistress." He answered happily with a swing of his arms. "I know my master's temper is a force to be reckoned with. I have cleaned up his messes before."

His statement surprised Padme, causing her to stare at the droid for a long moment. She had expected him to know, or at least expect the reason of why Vader had lost control. She expected him to know how to clean up not being Vader was angry, but because he had done this before with other women. Didn't 3PO know exactly what had happened? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to ask.

"Did you need something, Threepio?" She asked, her voice now fully recovered.

"My master has given me permission to escort you home." He replied, shuffling and bowing toward the door. "After you, milady?"

Padme was surprised again. Vader had actually listened to her. He hadn't made her go with Muun. Perhaps he had even been coming to tell her the news before Palo had ambushed her with a kiss. The feeling still didn't sit well with her, any of it. She expected– or at least wished Vader would have shown some kind of emotion when Palo kissed her. But he showed nothing of the sort. When she touched him, he froze as if repulsed. When she looked at him, he turned away angrily. When she spoke to him, he didn't listen or even respond because she wasn't worth his time. The worse had been when Palo kissed her, because she had felt nothing– Vader felt nothing. She looked to him after the kiss, but he wasn't upset or angry, he was just motionless as if it hadn't even happened. The reason? Because she was nothing to him and what they had done meant nothing to him as well.

Pushing her thoughts away, Padme nodded to the droid as she did her best to raise graciously, her body still aching in her most private area. It was a constant, terrible reminder of what she had done and what would happen to her. _"I give women the ride of their lives before I kill them." _His voice echoed and echoed over in her head.

She didn't know if he would kill her, knowing that he wouldn't disobey orders, but she had a good feeling that once she was back at Vader's establishments that she would be alone for a long while– if not forever. So as she walked, she braced herself, ready to be overcome by her emotions and memories in the time to come. She knew that whatever happened had meant nothing. She knew that Vader would never come back. That she had ruined her life forever. When she got back to Vader's establishments, it would all be too much, and when she was locked away forever… only then would she truly break.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well the chapter got separated again because I wanted to update and I had major uploading issues. So what do you think? What's going to happen now? Omg, I can't wait! Reviews please!**


	28. Chapter 28: Death is the Only Option

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

* * *

That night, the Rebellion was in a panic about the news from Outer Rim Territories. They had sent a small training squadron to Anthan 13, but the mission had ended in complete disaster. Anthan 13 was a moon that orbited the planet of Anthan Prime and was thought to be a safe place to observe and document the Imperial Troops. The territory was known to have affliction with the Galactic Empire, but never did they imagine the amount of troops or technology that would be stationed there.

The Imperial forcers had locked onto their coordinates almost immediately after they landed. That was the squadrons' first mistake; they had accidently landed too close to the base. When they believed they had been detected, they decided to get as much information as they could before fleeing. It was a brave and honorable choice, but a stupid one nonetheless. They had escaped the clutches of the troopers stationed there, but their next mistake was trying to escape towards the direction of Coruscant. They never stood a chance. By the morning, mere hours ago, they were captured and handed over to the Dark Lord himself, Darth Vader. Their files wore the title, "MIA", but everyone knew the truth; they were dead, killed by Lord Vader himself.

"We cannot afford to send out anymore spies or troops!" Mon Mothma exclaimed to the senator that sat around the circular table and to the numerous people that stood around the room. "Our numbers are dwindling as it is. Every time we send a small force anywhere near the Empire's forces they never return!"

"It's Darth Vader," a senator yelled, as he slammed his fist against the table. "He is behind this!"

"We have reports that it was at the hands of the Sith Lord that our last two squadrons have perished." Mon continue, her face conveying more sorrow than what she would have liked. "And I'm afraid, at this time, there is no way to receive direct information for Coruscant."

"That's untrue!" Bail spoke up, immediately causing Mon to grit her teeth with annoyance. "We have many Rebellion sympathizers and we still have Senator Amidala within the walls of the Senate."

"I have told you, Bail." Mon Mothma snapped. "It is impossible to get any further contact with Senator Amidala. We have done all we can."

"Lord Vader is too powerful!" another senator from beside Mon remarked. "No one can beat him!"

Or so they believed.

"With all do respect," Obi-Wan spoke up, stepping out of the corner of where he had been quietly listening. "Lord Vader is a Sith Lord. His power comes from the dark side of the Force, which is not stronger than the light. He is strong, but not unbeatable."

"You say the Dark Side is not stronger, Master Jedi." An older man snapped. "But yet Vader was able to defeat all of you."

"Not all of us," Obi-Wan disagreed. "There is still Jedi left. There is still a Rebellion left. There is still hope."

"Where? Where is there hope?" Mon pressed, rising from her seat. "The Empire– Darth Vader himself is tracking us down one by one, probably even as we speak. We are losing our numbers and any advantage we used to have."

"We still have an advantage," Bail said simply, causing everyone to turn towards him. They looked on with question eyes until he spoke again. Bail turned towards Obi-Wan, before breathing in deeply and turning back to the room. "I have managed to get a personal spy within the walls of the Senate… unnoticed."

Gasps echoed from throughout the room, and many of the senators look appalled or like they were about to kill Senator Organa themselves.

"We are waiting for the best time to strike," Bail continued. "He will give us the answers we need. He will give us an advantage. Then right before we strike, we will also be able to make the move to contact and rescue, Senator Amidala."

"And how will you do that?" Mon questioned. "How do we know your spy will continue to go unnoticed?"

"You have my word he will go unnoticed, Mon." Bail equipped. "They have no reason to suspect him, and I have enlisted the Nubian government as my recourse."

"They worked this out as well?"

"They did." Bail nodded. "It was with their help that this plan went through with such ease. The Nubians want Senator Amidala safe just as much as I or anyone else. They were more than willing to help."

An older woman stepped forward, moving towards Bail. "And how do you plan to rescue Padmé from the clutches of Vader?"

"Master Kenobi is more than willing to infiltrate wherever Vader is keeping Senator Amidala." Bail responded, nodding towards the young Jedi.

Obi-Wan stood up as all eyes fell upon him. "I am more than capable of rescuing the senator. We have taken into consideration that Senator Amidala may have developed some psychiatric disorders from being with the Sith for so long, but her and I have a past together and I'm sure she'll trust me when I arrive. I have protected her before as a queen, it would be an honor to do it while she is a senator."

Mon continued to frown, unimpressed. "And what if you come in contact with Lord Vader?"

"I will duel him," Obi-Wan answered without pause, "I will fight him and win, than I will bring the senator home."

The group in the room continued to stare, but it was the little green Jedi Master that broke the silence. Slowly, he made his way to Obi-Wan's side, mumbling as he walked.

"Master Yoda?" Mon asked. "Do you believe that this plan will work?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as Yoda looked upon him. He could feel his annoyance, his doubtfulness. His Master was displeased that he had not filled him in on the plan, but Obi-Wan was sure that his plan would work. He could feel Qui-Gon pushing him towards it. It had to work. He could face Vader and win.

"Have faith we must, in the Force and in Obi-Wan." Yoda finally said, looking back towards the room. "If work, he feels that this plan will, so do I."

Obi-Wan too, turned back towards the group, locking his shoulders confidently. He was pleased that his Master had supported him even though he could feel that Yoda was displeased. Still, they stood together, keeping the confidence in the Jedi secure.

"Alright then," Mon Montha eventually sighed. "Everyone, it seems we have a new plan." She paused, looking around at the countless faces of the room before her gaze fell upon the young Jedi. "General Kenobi, your orders."

* * *

It wasn't until the early morning that Vader arrived back at his establishments, but this time, any and every trace of the man within him was gone. He was now the monster– the Sith– the Dark Lord. He was Darth Vader . The young Sith was seething, his anger was boiling through his veins and the air around him had become bitter cold. Under the hood, his eyes were burning a fiery gold and his long locks pressed against his skin from the amount of sweat that had been released from his body. He looked like a fearsome, mighty creature as he walked; his dark robes flying around him, the clothing stained with not only his sweat, but with blood.

He marched through the halls of his establishments and towards his personal chambers, slithering through the darkness like an evil serpent before it attacked. He was about to attack; he could feel the urge through his clenched fists. He had taken care of the incident concerning his troops, but he wasn't just angry about that outrage. He was even more infuriated that _she _had entered his mind once again. She hadn't even crossed his mind until the moment he stepped back into his establishments, but now– now he remembered.

He erupted in a roar of fury as he entered into his chamber, and just like after "the incident", he could feel the room beneath him begin the shake. The spilling of the Rebellion blood had held him over for a short time, but here it gave him no tranquility. Here, he had nothing. At the base, he had had infiltrators to catch and kill, while here he was forbidden to do such an act. It made him feel like he was drowning, his mind was in absolute turmoil, and his anger was spewing like an erupting volcano. Objects began to shatter, while a series of crashes and explosions sounded throughout the room. Smoke and broken shards were everywhere, but it didn't calm him. Instead, the same question sounded within his mind: _What have I done?_

For the first time, he allowed himself to truly comprehend what had happened a few hours ago; what he– they had done. He was appalled at his actions, and at the fact that he didn't know why he had allowed it to occur. It made no sense to him. He couldn't fit any of the pieces together. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He had allowed it all to get to him– everything. He had allowed her to get to him. He had allowed the man within the monster to be released. He allowed her to get an upper hand upon him– for her to have an advantage. The thought made Vader let out a yell as he overturned his bed, throwing the object like it was a child's play thing. She had the upper hand– she was now challenging him for the lead.

He erupted again in a fit of rage, storming out of his chambers and towards the senator's room. He had to end this before it began. He had tried before, but this time he would succeed. He would not allow this young girl be the reason for his demise. He didn't know what had happened yesterday, but he had to assure that it would never happen again. He had showed her mercy. He had showed her weakness. He had showed her the man… Now, he had to show truly show her the monster.

He walked quickly through the halls, moving like an unstoppable hovertrain. When he reached the main living area, he nearly knocked over 3PO as he passed, but the droid jumped back in surprise, allowing Vader to continue on his rampage. The Sith's rage and anger was blinding, almost acting for him. He entered her room without warning, practically breaking the door as he entered. The action caused a loud bang to rattle throughout the room, but the senator didn't have time to react because he had already crossed the room towards her. He hardly knew what he was doing until he was already preforming the act. The darkness had completely taken over him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath; the darkness was swirling, penetrating, and controlling him. It screamed one thing: _Kill her!_

He could feel the Dark Side of the Force surrounding him, giving him power and bending to his will. His eyes were locked on his prey; wide, brown eyes starred back at him in horror as her hands gripped her own neck in a vein effort to stop the pressure. Vader almost smiled at the image; surely she knew it could come to this. His hand was outstretched, gripping the air tightly with the full intent of choking the life right out of her. He could do it this time, he was sure of it. His hidden gaze locked onto her brown eyes, ready to see the life disappear from within, but just when he was sure the deed would be done… he stopped.

He released his gasp and lowered his hand, pushing away the urge to kill. The darkness within him howled, but something else inside rejoiced. Either way, he didn't react. He stayed motionless while he watched her fall to the floor. She gasped for air as she hit the ground, coughing roughly as her face regained color. She didn't turn to look at him, but his eyes stayed upon her, taking in the sight of her. With each breath she took, the monster within growled. She shouldn't be breathing. She should be dead… but again, she was not.

He could have killed her. He was more than capable of preforming such an act, but the truth was, he didn't want to. Not yet, anyways. Her eyes were what had stopped him this time. Her big, brown eyes had looked upon him as he chocked her life away… but he saw not a hint of fear. She didn't fear him. She didn't fear his power or what he could do. She had accepted it, and he couldn't kill her like that, knowing that she had acceptance. That would always haunt him. He would never have peace from her if she were to die like that.

_That's not the only reason. _

Vader growled at the voice in his head, before he turned and exited the room without another glance at the senator. He let out a loud sigh of frustration as he walked, the wave of emotions threatening to overtake him.

_What am I doing?_

For the first time in his life, he had no idea; he hardly even had a plan. As he walked, Vader rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration, before he tried to breath out his rage. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest and the Force refused to stop swirling around him. There was only one way to stop this, he was sure of it; he had to kill her. It was obvious that his master knew nothing of his actions with the senator or felt the disturbance that it had caused in the Force; he would have contacted him by now if he did… but that didn't mean the old man couldn't find out.

The senator had become too much of a risk, to him and to his plans. Sidious thought she had some use to them, but Vader knew the truth, she would be anything but help, unless it was to his demise. He was sure of it. She was always underestimated, and that's how she got the advantage. He had underestimated her, and she had the advantage now.

He clenched his fists again, trying to forget the fact. Darth Vader did not allow people to have an advantage over him. He was the one with the advantages. He had no weaknesses, and the ones he had, he did not show… but he had shown weaknesses to her. He had shown too much to her– she knew too much. It was dangerous. He had only one option; he had to kill her.

_You can't kill her, _his mind remained himself. _It would be a mission failed. _

The thought made his blood return to a boil, and he could feel himself practically steaming. He could not bring himself to kill the senator, and he felt that a major part of it was because he couldn't deal with another failed mission. Darth Vader did not fail missions. He succeeded with flying colors. There had been too many mistakes, too many failures for his record. Things were starting to become less than perfect, and that was not acceptable.

Then what could he do? If he couldn't kill her than what other options did he have? None of this was right. None of this was suppose to happen. He couldn't un-commit a crime he had already committed. He couldn't hide this from her knowledge. It was undeniable. It was unfixable. He had no other options. He had taken her. It was something he never imagined himself doing, but yet, he had done it– they had done it. This had started out simple, the teasing and the irritation. It had grown slowly, the connection– the spark undeniable between them. He felt it– even worse when they touched, but although it had lead to irresponsible actions in the past, never did he imagine it would lead to this.

This wasn't right. It had been a mistake, and if he kept her alive he couldn't continue to do this… but he feared he couldn't stop. Sex had awoken something within him, a hunger and a need. A similar need had just recently awoken, but this new profound need, he feared his hand would never be able to satisfy. Irritated, he groaned and fell to the floor as he entered his chambers, cursing to himself. A Sith Lord did not crave such things, but yet his growing member told him differently. He was trained against this, he didn't crave such physical needs, but the man inside him did.

Vader was not blind to the beauty of women or the lust that men had for the seductive creatures such as the senator, but he had never had a need such as his one for her. Of course, he had always talked up his game, knowing exactly how and where to prick others to get them irritated in the best ways, but he had never had sex in his life– until now. Physical pleasure was not something he was allowed, only physical pain. He was never allowed, nor did he ever want to participate in such acts… but now he had tasted the forbidden fruit and it had caused wagging battle inside of him. The Sith was completely against it, his training fighting against his male instinct, against his body that screamed, aching for more.

For once in his life, he was torn without a single idea of what to do. He knew he had to stop, but he didn't want to. He didn't care for the senator. It was a sentence he told himself over and over again. He didn't care for her. It didn't matter that he had healed her. It didn't matter that he had showed her mercy. It didn't matter that they had had sex. She was nothing to him– for some reason something pulled him to her, but he had no attachment.

The thought made him pleased. He had no attachment and if he had no attachment, than technically he wasn't doing anything against the rules. It was just sex, a way of release for him and a new way to torture her. Sleeping with the enemy, it was an action he could feel had pleased her and sickened her all in the same way. She was sickened that she wanted him, that she had enjoyed him. At that, a wicked smile appeared across Vader's lips; perhaps he could work out something– if the senator was willing. She after all, seemed willing before. She wanted him, and he was sure if he baited her in, his plan would work perfectly. He could have her again and there would be no stings attached.

This plan began to form itself perfectly in his mind. He had aroused her before; he would just have to do it again. It was always different at night between them; it would be the perfect time. He could be in control, have pleasure, and torture her all at the same time. It was glorious, and it could work. Images of the senator beneath him flashed within his mind as the plan began to come together, he could imagine her begging him for more.

_"__Please!" she screamed. "Please!"_

He groaned again, feeling aroused and even weaker than before. Right now she had the upper hand, even if she didn't know it… but he knew it. He would have to set that straight. She would learn that he was always in charge. She would learn to fear him… but he couldn't set that fix anything right now. His bulging member, rubbed against his pants painfully making it impossible to think. He had to take care of his "problem" before he dealt with anything else… or he feared worse actions might be taken.

Pushing up from the floor, he maneuvered over the mess he had made and over to a small drawer; the drawer he kept his one particular cloak, the one that had her scent mixed within each stitch. Slowly, he pulled out the black material and held it to his face, breathing her in. He allowed himself this pleasure, her scent breaking the walls that he had already begun to repair. Her smell brought the images and the feelings back to his mind, the feeling of him within her and the image of her spread out for him across the desk. It brought him nearly to madness. He groaned loudly as he released his throbbing member from the confinements of his pants; ready to find relief.

* * *

But while Vader found relief, Padmé only found despair. She hadn't pushed herself up from where she had fallen on the floor. She didn't see a point. She had played the scenario over and over in her head, but couldn't make any sense of it. There was no reason she should still be alive. She had been lying to herself for far too long. She had escaped death far too many times under the hands of the Sith to succeed only again. She was sick of playing his games. She was sick of him– of everything.

She had been prepared for it to be the end. She was prepared to show no fear as he drained her life from her body. She was ready to escape from this prison. He had done just as she had been prepared for, except with a different outcome. She was alive. He hadn't killed her.

Irritated, Padmé pushed herself up from the ground, feeling pain shoot through both her neck and spot between her legs. It was a feeling that made her feel confused and dirty. She couldn't believe it was the same man that caused the pain, one in such an intimate manor, while the other for prosecution. It didn't seem possible. How could someone be so gentle one moment and murderous the next? How had she given herself to such a man? Darth Vader was a man full of mystery, and instead of acting as everyone else, she had been childishly curious. She had been curious since the day she met him, but never in her life did she dream it would come to this.

How had she been so foolish? How could she have allowed this to happen? What was it that pulled her towards him? What made her always try to see the best in him? She remembered her curiosity always out weighing her fear for the Sith, but now she just couldn't explain it. She didn't want to explain it. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted to return to her life without him– or die if she couldn't break free. She was tired of his games. She was tired of trying. Tired of him. She had tried for far too long and now she had ruined her life. But what had she expected? That she could solve the mystery of Darth Vader? That they continue on the path they were taking and everything would be fine? She had been practically asking for it to happen– she begged him for gods' sakes.

She felt the blood begin to rise to her face as she recalled the memory. She had literally begged him. She had begged Lord Vader to take her– to have her virginity and to be her first. She couldn't blame him for that, but she would. He knew what was happening, he had done it before, and he had experience. How was she to know? She was a virgin and she had been caught up in the moment. She didn't know what was happening or what she had been asking for. He hadn't talked to her for weeks and than they had kissed. It all happened so quickly. She couldn't deny the feelings she had when they touched, the sparks had only added to her need… but when they kissed, all she wanted was more… and than she had got it. In the moment it had been wonderful, but the consequences were detrimental. Vader said he killed the women he took, but he hadn't killed her.

The thought sent shivers down her spine. Vader had had others. She knew she wasn't the first, but only now did she realize what that meant. Within seconds she was in the bathroom, ignoring the pain as she moved to turn on the hot water. She stripped of her clothes, not even bothering to close the door. She jumped under the rain of steaming water allowing it to burn her skin. She felt it was the only way to rid herself of the dirtiness. She wasn't just washing away her foul deed; she was washing away everyone else that Vader had touched. She hardly cared about Vader's touch; she knew it wasn't even worth the time to lie. She had liked his touch– her savior's not Vader's, but everyone else's touch made her feel like a complete and utter whore.

She poured a substantial amount soap onto a small cloth, more than triple the amount that she usually used. She started rubbing the cloth between her legs, washing away the women that had been before her. She didn't know where Vader had been, but she remembered the lessons in school about having sex with everything your sexual partner had, and with Vader's bragging, she guessed he had been many places. Ellé Muun flashed within her mind before she could stop the thought, and together, the two ideas made her feel even dirtier. She tried to push them away, but couldn't, resulting in her beginning to rub even more roughly against her opening. As she did, the thoughts of dirtiness soon melted away, washing down the drain with the other dirt that littered her body… but she didn't stop rubbing. It had taken her more than a few minutes to fully realize what was happening as she rubbed, but by the time she did, it was already too late. She would never admit to the deed that she was doing, but she could feel her belly tighten as her toes began to turn. It was like Vader was between her legs all over again. She moaned a sigh of contentment, before her eyes widened and she paled.

_Kriffing Sith's Hell! What am I doing?_

As quickly as Padmé jumped into the water she jumped out. She almost tumbled to the floor as her wet feet hit the slick surface, but she was able to catch onto the side of the sink before she fell completely. Her heart was breathing loudly against her chest and she could feel her body reacting to the new cold environment. She reached for a towel, but froze again, catching sight of her naked body in the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight, her pale skin plastered with marks– marks from him. Light bruises were around her hips from where he had placed his hand while he had thrust inside of her. Her neck had the worse damage, small bruises and bite marks covered both sides, making their way to her shoulders.

Padmé closed her eyes as she ran out of the bathroom, not allowing herself to see anymore. She couldn't lose her mind again. She didn't know what was happening to her, but it had to stop. She wasn't some plaything. She was a woman and a senator. He had taken her and then tried to kill her, he was the enemy. She had to stop thinking of him as differently. Quickly, she slid into some clothes, choosing a pair of pants and shirt to sleep in rather than a dress, wanting to feel safe and secure.

She wrapped herself up within the blankets, not caring how silly she looked. They became her solitude and protection. She wouldn't let it happen again. She wouldn't be the Sith's little pleasure toy. She wouldn't be his whore. Closing her eyes, she silently hoped that it was all a trick and when she woke up it would be in the afterlife, because she prayed that she was actually dead.

She wasn't though. No matter how hard she wished or willed. She was just asleep, and not sleeping peacefully. The dreams found her as usual; only this time there was no savior. There was only Darth Vader.

_Padm__é __panted loudly, trying to catch her breath. The walls seemed to be moving in around her. She tried to escape, but no matter how far or fast she ran she could not move. She was trapped, glued to the surface beneath her feet. She heard the footsteps of the predator behind her, ready to catch its prey. Slowly, she turned to face her fate. The black-haired man smiled back at her as he pulled off his robe and threw it to the ground, getting ready for what was about to occur. _

_He started to advance upon her like a hungry wolf and immediately Padm__é __backed into the wall, trying to create space between them. She looked around, trying to find a way to escape, but there was nothing. No doors. No exits. There were just four walls surrounding her. Padm__é __ducked under the man's arms before he could grab her, but was immediately greeted by another wall. She looked up, hoping for a way to climb the barrier; but the wall seemed to rise forever._

_"Help!" Padm__é__ screamed, hoping– praying someone would hear her._

_"__Senator."_

_At the sound of the new voice, Padm__é __turned around and was greeted by the sight of the black knight himself, Darth Vader. _

_"Vader?" She breathed in confusion. "What are you doing?"_

_"__It's your dream," he stated, taking a small step forward. "So what am I doing here?"_

_Padm__é __breathed in deeply, taking a step towards him, realizing she was no longer glued to the surface beneath her feet. She smiled, playfully raising an eyebrow at the Sith. "I don't know."_

_"__Liar." Vader breathed, almost in amusement._

_Padm__é __smiled, before she reached underneath his cloak and latched onto belt. She wasn't afraid anymore. She should be– but she wasn't, not with him. She had never tasted or felt anything as wonderful as Vader… and she wanted more. He was like a drug, and she had an addiction. The black haired man made her fear intimacy, but Vader made her want to embrace it. _

_She tugged on his belt, trying to move him; but Vader was far too large and heavy to move without his own consent. He soon, however, realized her action and allowed her to pull him to the wall. Padm__é__pressed herself against the wall as she pulled Vader into surround her. He did so graciously, even using his own body weight to push her into the wall further. She looked up at him with a small smile, still amazed that she could not see his face beneath the hood, even with him being right before her. It didn't matter though, because all she wanted was his lips. She reached up to his hood, grabbing the sides of the material tightly as she pulled his face down towards her. Vader did so willingly, allowing her to envelop themselves within each other. _

_Padm__é __let out a loud cry as the gentle moment changed to harshness. Kisses turning to bites while pleasure turned to lust. Everything became a blur as Vader began to grow impatient. Soon, he grabbed her, his gloved hands wrapping tightly around her arms as he used his weight to restrain her against the cold metal of the wall. She wasn't afraid though. She was thrilled– excited– aroused. She understood he didn't want to be touched, but she wanted him to touch her. _

_"Please!" Padm__é __cried as his lips began their descent away from her face. "More!"_

_"Such a greedy senator," he scolded hotly against her neck, allowing the heat to tease her senses. "Do you want me?"_

_She couldn't say the words. She couldn't admit them, but she nodded._

_He placed a hot kiss on her neck, before moving to her ear. "Hmm?" he teased, almost licking her ear as his hot breath traveled across her skin. _

_"__Y–Yes." Padm__é__whimpered, silently begging him for what she wanted. She wanted him._

_He laughed against her neck, the sound sending delight through her body. "Good girl." he praised, before returning to his act._

_He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing her roughly. His kisses were sweet and intoxicating… and they felt wonderful. She squirmed underneath his grip, craving friction and begging for more than just kisses. Vader was bigger then her small body, so it was up to him to actually initiate actual movement, but her shifting did not go unnoticed by his body._

_Soft moans began to escape Padm__é__'__s lips as Vader's mouth continued its journey across her skin. It sickened her to think that Vader was touching her… but this man wasn't Vader. This was her savior, the man beneath the monster. She could feel the explosions of pleasure through her skin and through her belly… She didn't know if this is what it felt like before making love, but she couldn't imagine anything better. Vader didn't want her virginity. He didn't want her for selfless desire. He wanted her– just her. _

_His body pressed harder against hers, allowing her to feel a huge hardness dig into her belly, as he used his knee to separate her legs. His gloved hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress and without even a flinch he pulled it apart. The fabric tore to her underwear line, revealing the upper half of her body. Usually, Padm__é__would be appalled at such behavior, but right now, she felt like all articles of clothing would look better on the floor. _

_Without pulling away, Vader reached towards that fabric that covered her breasts, and ripped it clean off. Padm__é__'s nipples perked as the cold air hit her newly exposed skin. She closed her eyes tightly, both embarrassed and aroused. She had never been seen by a man like this… not with her actually consenting. _

_She felt his gloved hand move ravenously over her body, grabbing onto her breast before he began playing with one of her nipples roughly. When Padm__é __began letting out louder moans, Vader moved his position. Using the Force to keep her in place, he pushed away from her to rip away the rest of the dress. He threw the pieces of the dress behind him, as he dropped down lower. Padm__é__cried out as Vader took one nipple into his mouth and he began biting and twisting the pebble with his teeth. She felt his hands sliding downwards, down her breasts and then down her belly, making their way closer towards their final destination. She held her breath, not sure what to expect… but with Vader as her lover, she felt safe. _

_"__We can't do this." Vader said, causing Padm__é __to open her eyes and realize that he had moved back to his standing position a few steps away from her._

_She frowned at the distance. "I'm sorry?" she asked, somewhat confused._

_"__He means," the black-haired man said, stepping into view, "he doesn't want you."_

_"__That's right," Ell__é __Muun agreed, appearing beside Vader and wrapping her arm tightly around his waist. "He wants me."_

_At the sight of both the black-haired man and Ell__é__, Padm__é __tried to cover herself to regain some modesty, but it was impossible. People continued to appear and Padm__é__ had no way to hide._

_"__I just want to love you and leave you." Palo confessed, closing in on her as she remained pressed against the wall._

_Padm__é __looked between the group, the fear and embarrassment returning. She looked towards Vader whose gaze was locked with Ell__é__. She tried to push away the hurt as she turned towards Palo._

_"__Palo, please." Padm__é __begged. "We can work this out."_

_"__We can't." Palo disagreed. "You'll always be that child from Naboo." He paused for some time, before smiling at her wickedly. "Nobody will ever want you."_

_The hurt spread through her almost as fast as the embarrassment had. She looked at Palo with hurt filled eyes before she felt the pressure on her neck. It was the same pressure she had felt before, and her eyes became wide as she looked towards the only suspect. Vader stood with an out stretched grip, ready to kill. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Her eyes shut tight, her body fighting against the lack of air._

_"__All too easy," Vader rumbled, his voice different, deep and dark, almost mechanical._

_Padm__é __opened her eyes at the change, but couldn't see. Everything was already fading. _

She awoke in her room seconds after, her eyes flashing open to the harsh darkness. For once, she remained motionless instead of pushing up from the bed. The dream had been different than the ones before, somehow worse and perhaps even scarier. Her mind refused to make sense of it all, which she assumed was a good thing. She had too much to make sense of, and if she added this to the list, she had no doubt she would lose her mind.

"Well," Vader announced, causing Padmé to nearly have a heart attack as he revealed himself. "Your dreams are always so… fascinating."

Padmé had only turned and looked at him for a second, but through the darkness she could see he was lying with his arms back behind his head, perfectly content on his side of the bed. His voice had regained its typical arrogance, like on the day that she had first arrived to his establishments; it was like the voice of the Vader that she had first met.

For a full second she was surprised. She was surprised that he was there in such close distance and that he was even talking to her. She didn't want nor did she expect him to ever talk to her again. It was a shock, but the shock was quickly replaced with a whole new storm of different emotions. Padmé gritted her teeth, trying to bite back her anger and annoyance, before she pushed her embarrassment down as far down as it would go. She hid everything she could from him, her feelings, memories– everything. She turned completely to her side away from him; plopping down dramatically, making a stance that she was ignoring him.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed," he whispered, his voice full of mockery. She felt him move closer to her, his hand moving like a ghost down her side, but not completely touching. "We know each other so much better now," he teased. "Don't you say?"

She frowned, using her elbow to harshly hit him away. She was angry, but this wasn't what she had expected at all. Was he trying to seduce her or just tease her? Did he just want to torture her more? To remind her what she had done? Was this still just a game to him?

"Touchy," he scolded, pulling his hand back. "Guess we don't know each other as well as you make it out in your dreams." He paused for a moment, his voice capturing an unknown emotion. "Although you do seem to always change things around in those dreams. Not that I understand it."

She remained silent, closing her eyes in an attempt to block him out. She moved her body as close to the side of the bed as possible, trying to put room between the inching Sith. She could never see his reactions, but as she moved away she could feel his whole attitude change, as if her actions were finally beginning to click within his head.

He was silent for a long moment, his anger and confusion practically tangible within the air. "Are you ignoring me?" he asked, his voice unable to hide his surprise that dwelled beneath his anger.

She didn't bother giving a response. He had played this game with her before. Her silence would be her answer. Isn't that how he played?

"Senator." he growled, his voice harsher, as she felt him push up into a sitting position on the bed to look at her.

This time, she rolled her eyes. What did he not understand? They had sex. That was a big deal to her, but he hadn't exactly acknowledged it without trying to kill her. She had been surprised at his kindness when it first occurred, while she was a mess with a breaking mind, but she knew the consequences were to come later. She hadn't been in the right mind and now she was, they both were. So he had tried to kill her and she had been prepared for that. Yes, he had spared her, but he had still tried to kill her, and he couldn't expect there to be no consequences for that.

She could feel him pricking through her mind, looking for answers as if it wasn't obvious. How smart was he supposed to be again? Wasn't he supposed to be the leader of the Empire's finest? The arguably first or second most powerful man in the galaxy? He was a great many things and yet, he couldn't figure out if and why she was ignoring him?

"So it's that obvious?" he asked, slightly amused and confused. She didn't answer, so he continued to look within her mind. She could feel him traveling within, and she tried to block him away from her thoughts, just like she protected the information that he was always seeking, but she couldn't for long. Thoughts were different than information, and Vader found his way.

"Ah," he finally announced, listening in to her inner voice. "So it's the trying to kill you that is mostly bothering you, not the sex."

The phrase he used shouldn't have even been able to create a real sentence, but it did. It was a sentence full of context, and it reminded her of too much.

"Well…" he continued, his voice sounding darker than before. "That changes things."

Padmé fought the urge to growl. How did it make a difference? What difference would it make if she were pissed about the sex or the trying to kill her? Either way, she wasn't talking to him.

"It makes a huge difference, Senator." Vader's voice growled, returning to its usual darkness as he pushed up from the bed. Padmé closed her eyes tightly as she felt his presence circle the bed and pause before her. She could feel his breath on her as he kneeled down to her level, pausing there for a moment before he spoke. "Because if it is about trying to kill you." he growled. "Than you have forgotten who I am, Senator."

Everything went cold at Vader's words. She opened her eyes as the icy feeling washed over her; that she had heard those words before.

_ "__You have forgotten who I am, Senator." Vader responded as he continued to tighten his grasp. "Time for you to remember." _

It was memory. A misty memory, but it was there. She had heard him say it before. It was a memory that had been forgotten–No. Hidden. Vader had hidden the memory. He had hidden all of those memories.

_"__You're… You're going to kill me anyways," the man chocked out through pain. "My fate is… is already decided."_

_"__Perhaps." Vader agreed. "But it could have been less painful. Either way, I got what I wanted." For a moment the man stopped chocking, but not for long. Vader did not drop his hand; instead, he stepped forward to wrap his own hand around the man's neck. As Vader's grip began to tighten and the man began to groan, Padm__é__ was snapped out of her frozen prison._

_"__No!" Padm__é__ screamed, as she tried to pull out of the clone troopers' grasps. "Vader, stop, please stop!"_

_"__You have forgotten who I am, Senator." Vader responded as he continued to tighten his grip. "Time for you to remember." _

_Seconds later, a loud snap sounded in the room, signaling the breaking of the man's neck as the man fell forward hanging against his restraints like a broken child's toy._

_"__You coward!" the final man yelled, tears pouring down his face as he pulled against the shackles around his wrists. "You kriffing, Sith scum!"_

_The room turned dark once again as another swell of anger raced through the Sith Lord and everyone felt it. Vader turned to the final man and stalked towards him like a beast on a rampage. A huge burst of sparks threw through the room as Vader slashed the final man's restraints with his glowing red blade. The final man fell to the floor with a loud thud before he groaned loudly pushing himself up onto his knees on the bloody floor._

_Vader circled him, looking much like a wolf circling its prey. The man dared not look up from his spot on the floor, knowing that if he did, his eyes would meet with Death himself. Vader paused directly in front of the man that sat on his knees, cowering in fear on the floor. Silently, the Sith reached his hand out to his side, calling one of the clone trooper's blasters into his grasp. Without a word, he threw the blaster onto the floor before backing away from the now armed man. _

_However, the man made no move towards the weapon, and instead continued to shiver in fear on the floor._

_"__I'm the coward," Vader laughed darkly. "But yet, you won't even try to defend your life."_

_The man said nothing, just continued to quiver in fear, his eyes locked on the ground._

_"__You're pathetic." Vader hissed as he called the blaster back into his palm. "First, you spill your secrets, then you soil yourself, and now, you quiver on the floor refusing to fight for your life." Vader reached down, grabbing the man's hand and putting the blaster into the man's grasp. The man let out small cries, as Vader continued to move his hands over the weapon, until the Sith put the blaster into the correction position that he wanted. Vader pulled away to admire his work. The blaster sat in the man's hands, the man's finger near the trigger, and the tip of the blaster touching the man's head. "Why don't you do us all a favor?" Vader said coldly, taking his hands completely off the blaster before moving away from the man with a small chuckle._

_"__Don't!" Padm__é__ cried to the man, but it was already too late. The man had already waded his options, and picked his death over the Sith Lord. The man pulled the trigger, taking his own life. Padme closed her eyes, turning away from the scene, not wanting to see the gruesome death. She only opened them when she heard the man's body fall to the floor, and as it did, she was sure she had heard Vader laugh. _

_The monster._

_Still, Padm_é _was too scared… too shocked to speak. She was horrified. She couldn't believe what had just unfolded before her. It had to be a dream. A terrible nightmare. _

_As Vader neared her, she backed away, as far as possible, cowering in fear of him just like the other men. She didn't try to stop the tears that started to fall down her face. She couldn't hide her fear. She was too scared. She was too afraid._

_Darth Vader paused before her, his finger pointing at her as he shook his fist. "This is a warning, Senator." His voice boomed. "And for your sake I hope you remember it, because next time, you will have to deal with my Master, and I can tell you this, the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." With that, Vader slide his lightsaber into his belt and swiftly stormed out of the room, leaving Padm__é__ alone with the dead bodies, clone troopers, and her thoughts. All three telling her one thing, she was going to die._

"You… " Padmé breathed, pushing up to face the Sith that stood somewhere in the darkness before her.

Vader took a step forward, allowing himself to be seen as he stood arrogantly against the darkness. "That seems to have gotten you talking," he mused, looking towards her as she stood.

"Yo–You killed those men…" Padmé stated, her eyes going wide as the memory continued to fill in the gaps within her mind.

"I've killed lots of men," Vader stated proudly before he walked away arrogantly. "Women and children too. My count is in the hundreds, maybe even millions."

He had made the statement too boldly– too proudly for Padmé's liking. He took pride in killing. It was a game to him; and the people that he killed, they were his prey. He loved it. He enjoyed it. He dwelled within other's pain. The monster.

Padmé's anger erupted before she could even think of her actions. She charged at him and ran into his body with all her might. He stumbled backwards, caught off guard by her sudden action, but it still wasn't enough to harm him. Acting quickly, Vader pushed her back, knocking her to the ground, but Padmé was up in an instant, ignoring the pain that ached through her body. She went after him again, but this time he was prepared and knocked her back again effortlessly. It still didn't faze her, she wouldn't allow it to, and she was in her feet within seconds.

She was about to charge him again when her feet froze from beneath her. She looked towards Vader and saw his outstretched hand, the one that held her in place.

"What?" she growled, the stance reminding of before, how he looked when he had chocked her. "Are you afraid to fight me fair?"

He didn't answer, but he looked at her a long moment, something silently passing over him. He didn't react or even breath, but his hand lowered slowly and the Force grip released. Padmé acted quickly, not waiting for him to change his mind or preform another trick. She immediately ran towards him, punching, hitting, and scratching as he blocked her blows, but did not fight back. They continued their dance for a few minutes, Padmé eventually landing a few good punches within Vader's gut, forcing him back and literally knocking the breath right out of him. She felt as all her Naboo training had brought her to this moment. She poured everything she knew into the punches, finally landing a hard right punch against Vader's jaw. He sucked in a breath of pain, while she did the same, but his pain only fueled her punches. She was sure she could take him down, but she had spoken too soon, because just then, Vader became irritated. She had pushed his limits too far... again. Unlike before, he began catching her blows, sometimes dodging out of the way. When he grew tired of this game as well, he threw her into the corner, before he moved in on her, using his body to block her exit. He gripped her arms as she tried to push him away, pushing her back harder against the wall.

It seemed that he had the full intent of ending the fight, but something caused them both to pause– the feeling of the sparking running between them as they touch. It was there, and it was even stronger than ever. They both breathed deeply, the sound of their breaths filling the room. Padmé's hands stayed upon his tunic as his hands stayed wrapped around her wrists.

They stayed like this for a long while, neither of them moving. To Padmé it felt like it would never end, like they would just stand there forever, but then, Vader laughed. He really laughed. It was a true, void of evil, kind of laugh. Padmé hardly believed her ears and for the first time, her eyes flashed from his chest to his face.

Vader released his grip on one of her arms and moved it under his hood. "You have a hell of a punch," he continued, as he rubbed an area beneath the hood. "You should at least be proud that you made me bleed."

"I did not." Padmé retorted, his joke not lightening the mood.

"Yes, you did." he pressed. "I'm bleeding."

She rolled her eyes, trying to pull out of his grasp. He didn't let go. Instead, he ignited his saber, the red blade buzzed to life and lite up the room with an evil, red glow. Padmé completely froze as her eyes moved towards the blade, her mind swirling. Was this the end? But it wasn't. He didn't harm her. Instead, he moved his gloved hand down near the glowing light, showing her the small amount of red substance that was on his glove. Padmé hardly believed it.

"It's amazing that you hardly fazed that imbecile when you punched him," he continued, twirling his hand in the light in fascination.

Padmé frowned. "What imbecile?"

"The one from the club." Vader answered simply, mesmerized by the red substance on his glove, sounding as if he hardly even knew he was talking. "The one in your dream."

She watched him twirl his hand in the light, slightly mesmerized herself… only with the man. "And yet…" she whispered, her mind buzzing. "You say you don't remember that night."

Her comment broke him out of his daze and he looked away from his hand. He moved his gaze to her, perhaps going over the conversation again in his head before realizing his mistake. "Well…" he started slowly. "Perhaps your dreams reminded me."

Padmé rolled her eyes, "Perhaps you always remembered."

He didn't say anything.

She didn't say anything either, instead her eyes moved towards the glowing red blade: the lightsaber. It was painful to see it within his hands– to see such an elegant weapon look so evil. The lightsaber was once a symbol of freedom, justice, peace, and hope in galaxy. It was the symbol of the noble and strong protectors that held the universe within balance: The Jedi. Vader had soiled the weapon. He had brought fear to its name instead of comfort. He had destroyed the hope that the weapon brought at its appearance, just as he had destroyed the true weapons' masters.

"I would't be bring _them _into the subject if I were you," Vader growled, his threat causing a chill to run up her spine. His voice had turned cold, back to the killer. Vader was the hunter of not only men, but also Jedi. He hated them. He had been the man– the monster to destroy the Jedi. They had been unstoppable, the peacekeepers for thousands of years… until Vader arose from the shadows.

"And…" he continued, swinging the weapon elegantly in a display of knowledge. "If you were thinking about trying to kill me with my own weapon, Senator… I would think again."

"I care not for your ancient weapon, Lord Vader." Padmé announced, channeling her voice and posture into that of a pure and elegant senator. She ducked under his arm and away from his weapon, pulling her arm out of his grasp as she did. "I care to kill you with a blaster." she continued, pronouncing her words so perfectly that it sounded like the purest sentence known to man. "It is my favorite weapon after all."

"A blaster would not kill me," he equipped back darkly, but she could hear the slight amusement in his voice. "It's clumsy and uncivilized."

"Maybe the way you use it," Padmé retorted, raising an eyebrow in pure mockery. "But when a queen and senator shoots it, its regal, civilized, and shoots to kill."

"Well..." Vader mused, twirling his weapon again as he inspected his blade. "Perhaps my weapon once stood for peace and justice, and was once wielded by insignificant fools that thought they knew the power of the Force; but that was before I wielded such a weapon or learned the ways of the Force. I am more powerful than any Sith– any Jedi has ever dreamed."

Padmé glared at him, ignoring his ignorant words. "And yet," she snapped. "You're still just a s–"

She chocked back her words, ice and darkness rolling over her in a giant wave. Vader had his hand outstretched again, gripping the air lightly. "I warn you, Senator." he threatened, his voice dark once again. "I have spared you, but if you truly wish to die, I will allow you to finish that sentence."

He lowered his hand once again, and Padmé breathed a sigh of relief. She starred at him for a long moment, her feet glued to the floor and her mouth tied together. She had told herself she wanted to die, but now that she had the chance, she couldn't say it. She knew that Vader's threat was real. She could feel it. He meant what he said, if she wished to die, those words would push him far enough.

She opened her mouth slowly, but then closed it again. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. Peeling her eyes away, she walked back towards her bed, her sentence and Vader's threat dying in the air.

"Good girl." Vader praised darkly, and Padmé immediately paused remembering her dream.

_He laughed against her neck, the sound sending delight through her body. "Good girl." he praised, before returning to his act._

He was teasing her, using her dream to his advantage. She turned her head back towards him, but he remained motionless in the corner, acting as if he was a statue and that he had no idea about the game he was playing.

Her eyes hardened. "Goodnight, Lord Vader." Padmé said simply. "It was so kind of you to stop by, but I think I'll be heading to bed now." She turned back around and hopped into bed, hoping that would be the end of it.

Vader laughed, however, a low sinister laugh, nothing like before. "Oh, I'm afraid that's not how this is going to work, Senator."

She frowned, looking towards him as she pulled the covers around her body to shield them from his prying eyes.

"These are my establishments," he announced, taking a step forward. "So I make the rules, and I say I'm staying."

"Sorry," Padmé growled. "I don't allow murders in my bed."

"Oh?" he questioned mockingly as he paused before her. "Do you just have sex with them? Though I do believe I have been in your bed before, milady, more than once if I am correct."

His statement shut her up. She didn't know what to say. Her body and mind were waging a war against each other. She was trying to stay strong, but she didn't know how long she could… at least here. In the darkness she couldn't hide from him. She had said it before, that it was different during the night between them, but still she fought against it. She couldn't allow herself to do this… Could she?

"Now," Vader breathed, his presence suddenly by her ear, seductively speaking as the chills from his hot breath ran down her spine. "I'm going to lay in your bed, because we both know you want my company." His hand moved onto her side, and she couldn't help but to close her eyes as the feeling of his body touching her moved through her once more. "You may ignore me all you wish, but we both know what you truly want."

She didn't fight him. She couldn't. She had said it before, that she hated Vader, but not him. It was true. The man that came to her at night was not Vader, and the man that had taken her was not Vader. She didn't understand it, but she knew it was true. She could hate the monster, but she didn't hate the man. She couldn't.

"Alright…" she whispered, her voice almost mute; but Vader had heard her.

He began to move to his side of the bed, but not by his usual route, instead, he pulled himself over her. He put one knee on her opposite side, and pushed himself over her body before flipping onto his side. It was an act of teasing, a way to make Padmé feel his body, but it worked. She knew it and he knew it. She had never wanted to kill and be pleasure by someone in her entire life… but she did now. She wanted him, and she just wished he wanted her in the same way. She wanted to drive him crazy like he drove her.

She was angry– ballistic even, but she was aroused. The closeness only brought out the beast that he had awoken. Her face still grew red when she thought about the act she had nearly committed in the shower due to her insanity, the insanity that was there because of him. Now, she couldn't think about the murderous deeds or the evilness of the Sith. It was night, and she could only think of the man, the man that was beside her with the large member and the talented hands. She felt the need deep within her belly– down between her legs. It was aching, and as she laid there beside him, all she could think about was his lips upon her. She ached with pain knowing that it was not Vader that had last touched her, but Palo. It felt like Campton had invaded– infected her space. His lips had been the last to touch her, not Vader. She could remember Vader's lips upon her– how perfect they felt together and how delicious he had tasted.

She turned slowly in the bed, her eyes still shut but needing to at least smell the scent of the man beside her. She was half way turned to his side when his body smacked against her own, his hands rushing through her hair as he pulled her closer and smashed their lips together. Immediately, Padmé senses were overwhelmed. She could smell, taste, and feel him all together, pressed up against her in a deliciously sinful way. It was a hard and wicked kiss, but all too quick. As soon as it started it was over, Vader pulling back and leaving Padmé breathless.

"Goodnight, Senator." he whispered, but it was a command, not a statement. He was angry, but Padmé couldn't decipher the reason of why. She couldn't. Sleep was overtaking her too fast. She followed his orders, resting her head against the pillow with closed eyes, allowing peaceful sleep to finally overtake her.

* * *

But while Padmé sleep, and Vader rested beside her, on the far side of the galaxy, Obi-Wan remained awake. He paced the area of his chamber, waiting for the call that he hoped was coming. He had planned on not making contact with his and Senator Organa's personal spy until far later in time, but with the Rebellion on such an unsteady and crumbling foundation, he thought it best to receive at least one update. He had thought the very early would have been the best time for contact, but from the amount of time he had spent pacing the room, he feared for the worse.

That was, until his comlink began to sound. Almost instantly, the young Jedi breathed a sign of relief, pulling out the comlink and answering the call.

"There you are," he breathed. "We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry, Master Kenobi." Palo Campton replied. "I have been extremely busy… but you won't believe the information I have for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Drop a review! Thanks lovelies**


	29. Chapter 29: Rules of the Game

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Please note that the comments made in this chapter do not reflect my own but of my characters.**

**Author's Note: **

**1.****Doc Manager is still giving me a hard time, so work with me– but on a positive note, it looks like my "****é" have finally converted correctly and some of my grammar that usually changes with uploads! (I know, still not perfect!)**

**2.****I know a few of you have messaged me before about this, but I need a beta reader, so message me if you're interested. (I finally got the time to ask!) **

**3.****Thirdly, I will be re-uploading previous chapters, (strictly for fixing mistakes) so work with me as I do so.**

**4.****Some of you have expressed your concern with me posting other stories. I assure you that Vader's Angel is my #1 priority.**

* * *

Padmé distractedly drilled her fingers against her leg while she watched the speeders and ships flying around her throughout the city sky. Her own speeder moved gently through the busy Coruscant lanes, the smooth motion far different than the usual rides she was use to. 3PO sat beside her in the driver's seat instead of Vader, driving much more slowly and safely than the Sith ever did. Unlike Vader, the golden droid obeyed the traffic laws, going the correct speed limit while even allowing Padmé to remove the blindfold half way through their trip for a more enjoyable ride. It had been a kind gesture, but not a helpful one. It didn't help her confusion. Seeing, and not clutching her seat in fear made her feel safe, but not comforted.

The truth was, she rather would have had Vader driving dangerously beside her… only because it still would have been Vader. She needed to sort her thoughts and being around him was something she thought would help. She wanted him to hear her thoughts– feel her confusion and anger. She had hoped to at least talk to him before they left his establishments, but when she had awoken, far later than she usually did, 3PO had informed her that Vader had already left. He had left her alone sometime during the night and had given the droid the responsibility of escorting her to the Senate. It was news that made her feel uneasy, like something was wrong.

"Why isn't Vader escorting me again?" Padmé asked, acting as if it was not the hundredth time she had repeated the question.

"I'm afraid he left sometime this morning," 3PO replied, answering like it was the first time she had questioned him on the matter. "Around four in the morning, if my memory is correct. He informed me that you would sleep much later than usual and that when you awoke, I was to escort you to the Senate myself."

Padmé frowned. _That doesn't make any sense,_ she thought. Vader had been up with her till far past three in the morning. He had stayed with her. He had waited till she had fallen asleep and then what? He just left afterwards? He just let her sleep till noon without consequences? It just didn't seem right. She needed more answers.

"Did he say why?"

3PO shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mistress."

His answer was not what she wanted. She wanted– she needed answers. She was sick of this confusion. She was sick of being in the dark, of never knowing what to expect. And what's worse? Just accepting what was she given. She was sick of not being herself. She was sick of fighting herself– fighting her feelings. She wanted to understand.

It made her angry– outraged even. She hated Vader. She hated him for everything that he stood for, everything he had done, and for making her want him. She truly wanted to kill him– kill him for all of the things he had done… but she didn't know if she could. She wanted him. Her body wanted him. Something inside wanted him… and that made her hate herself even more. She was never this kind of woman. She used to be naïve, but still strong and stable. Now, she was what the galaxy had made her. She had allowed herself to become weak– to allow one mistake to ruin her. She had become the child that the galaxy had begun to see her as– the child that they convinced her that she was. She was foolish– weak, and had allowed this all to happen. This was all her fault, and now… it was too late to stop.

The hunger had been awoken, the deed winning over her inner sanity. This wasn't just her savior and Darth Vader anymore, it was far bigger than that. They weren't just enemies, they weren't just a Sith and a senator... they were lovers– secret lovers, and they had done that all on their own. There hadn't been motives or evil schemes, it hadn't been planned, but it had happened. He had taken her, and she had been a more than willing participate in the matter. He had tried to scare her off– show her his true nature, but she continued to let it go. She continued to try. She continued to look passed. She continued to forgive him. It was something she never understood, something that was very out of character for her, but also something that seemed to finally be making sense. Because despite her best efforts to separate them within her mind, Darth Vader and her savior resided within the same body– they were the same man. If she wanted one, she got them both: the madness and the tenderness, the murderer and the lover. She wanted one, so she tolerated the other… but for how long would she allow herself to do so?

"Mistress," 3PO whispered, as if knowing she was deep in thought. "We are here."

She walked to her office absentmindedly after that, still trying to make sense of her never-ending thoughts. Subconsciously, she watched for Vader as she walked, her eyes skimming the shadows for the dark knight. He wasn't there of course, she knew he wouldn't be, but still she hoped. She continued to skim for him as she walked, not even recognizing the most unfriendliness of sights starring back at her within her office before it was too late.

"Senator Amidala," Ellé Muun greeted, startling Padmé as she entered through her doorway.

She recovered quickly, covering her surprise with a small breath. "Ellé," she nodded respectfully, trying to hide her annoyance as she walked around the woman and took her place at her desk. "What are you doing here?"

Ellé returned to a hard stance, her body becoming taller as her shoulders locked into place. "I was instructed by Lord Vader to wait here until you arrived."

Padmé's fists clenched underneath her desk, her anger with the missing Sith growing. Did he not understand she wanted nothing to do with this woman? Hadn't she had that clear? She was sure she had. Not even Vader was a stupid enough man to miss such a request. What was he trying to do? Torture her?

Padmé nearly laughed. _A stupid man, _she mused.

_"All men are idiots in their own way," her mother had said. "Some are just better at fooling women that others."_

Perhaps, her mother was right. _All men are idiots in their own way. _In Padmé's mind, Vader was far from an idiot, but the more she thought about it, he did seem to lack the basic knowledge of certain things that would be considered normal. He was well taught when it came to the ways of the Force or military command, but the knowledge of basic fundamentals was something he seemed to lack. The Sith had terrible social skills and even seemed to be uncertain when it came to most human behaviors. He seemed lost when it came to basic human emotions or interactions– excluding sex.

The thought turned Padmé's cheeks a bright shade of red, the blood rushing to her face. Her eyes moved to her desk, the image of Vader taking her upon the object fresh in her mind. The thoughts continued to flood her mind. _Padme continued to moan in content and her eyes rolled back as Vader continued. With each thrust she found greater and greater joy, never feeling anything like it in her entire life. She became a puddle beneath him as he picked up the pace. Thrusting harder and harder into her until they both screamed out their release and collapsed within each other. _She bit her tongue to suppress a moan before a frown came over her features.

Sith, she did hate him. She hated him regardless of the growing need within her most private areas that told her differently. Just as Vader was torn, she was torn between the hatred and the need. The spark she felt was truly intoxicating, but her sanity screamed for her to stop. It was a feeling she was starting to finally make sense of– become used to. She didn't fully understand it, but her mind told her that maybe she could have both. Just as Vader was her lover and a monster, she could hate him and want him.

_That is, _she thought, her eyes snapping towards Ellé. _If Vader stops perusing her. _

Taking a deep breath, she regained herself, making the decision to pry. "Forgive me, Ellé, but I must ask," she said, trying to hide the true catalyst behind her curiosity. "I didn't realize the Emperor allowed women within his ranks."

Ellé laughed. "He does whatever he can to keep us out, doesn't he?" she commented, a hidden anger in her voice. "I had to work hard to get where I am, and I try to do whatever it takes to keep my commanders satisfied so it will stay that way."

"I have no doubt." Padmé commented; her teeth clenching together as she imagined the ways that Ellé had managed to keep her commanders satisfied. The woman was probably a good fuck– better than Padmé anyways. Her mind wondered to Vader, about the reason he probably kept Ellé around. Jealous bubbled in her belly. If she thought rationally, she knew that Vader hadn't taken Ellé. He had said it before, she would have already been dead if he had… but that didn't mean he didn't plan on it. Women never stayed within the Emperor's ranks and it was probably due to the Sith Lord that took them and killed them. The thought angered her, all the women that Vader had had. It made the feeling of dirtiness return, but also made her feel self-conscious. Was she any better than Ellé– any better than the other women? Did Vader think about her or another woman when he had been inside of her– when he had been taking her?

"So you two are close?" Padmé pressed, not sure if she wanted to hear the real answer.

"Lord Vader is very gracious." Ellé commented, "He isn't sexist like most. He doesn't judge an officer or trooper by their sex, but by their level of skill. He gives everyone– especially female officers a chance."

Padmé fought back a growl. _I can only imagine the chances he gives them, _she thought, pushing away the thoughts of the women beneath Vader, and towards the more important point. Ellé liked Vader, she could hear it from the way the woman spoke about him… but how much did the woman like him?

"So," Padmé continued. "He has had other female officers?"

"Yes," Ellé nodded. "But I believe–"

"Padmé!" Palo screamed, interrupting the two women's conversation as he practically run into the room. "There you are!" he continued, running around the desk and hugging her tightly as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I feared the worse when I saw Lord Vader prowling around today without you."

Padmé returned the hug lightly, forgetting her annoyance of him interrupting when she heard the fear laced within his voice. "I'm fin–"

"I told you," Ellé snapped, not allowing Padmé to finish as Palo released her from his embrace, revealing Ellé's anger to be far greater than Padmé had ever seen. "Lord Vader said she was still at his establishments."

"Yes," Palo growled in return, his voice sarcastic. "Because I trust, Lord Vader."

Padmé ignored their bitter attitudes, not caring for their argument. "Where is Lord Vader?" Padmé asked, her eyes searching the room as if he was hidden in one of the corners.

"Oh," Palo replied. "He was slithering around out there earlier."

"My commander was not slithering," Ellé snapped defensively. "He was, however, dealing with issues that the Rebellion scum have caused." She pushed between Padmé and Palo, hitting them both with her body as she walked towards the door. She turned backed to them only for a second, her eyes filled with fire. "I see you are in good company, milady, and so I shall go back to my other duties."

She turned without another word, her anger tangible within the room. The pair watched as she fled, Palo the first to speak.

"Well," he laughed. "She's got a crush."

Padmé frowned instantly, her heart dropping into her stomach. "Who?"

"Her," Palo replied, swinging his head in Ellé's direction. "Did you see how she defended him? She likes the Sith Lord!"

"He's just her commander," Padmé breathed, trying more to convince herself than Palo. She wanted it to be true, but the idea wouldn't leave her mind. "When did you see Vader?"

"Whenever I first arrived," he said, not caring about the specifics of his answer. "It's a good thing you didn't come with him. He's more grumpy than usual."

Padmé frowned, her eyes moving towards Palo. "How so?"

He smiled, not understanding her anger. "Oh," he laughed, his eyebrows rising far into his forehead as he pushed her dark curls back into place. "Just you wait."

She didn't join in with his laughter as she reestablished herself behind her desk and turned back to her work. Vader being more grumpy than usual was not something she thought was funny. He seemed more than fine last night. What changed? She tried to think of the probable reasons, only thinking of ones that could lead back to her. She had managed to keep him up– but it was his fault, he didn't have to come back to her. Though she doubted the Sith was grumpy because he was sleep deprived, there had to be another reason.

Palo and Padmé worked in silence for a long while, Padmé's thoughts preoccupied with Vader while Palo worked diligently beside her. She hoped that like yesterday, her thoughts would call Vader to her side, but he never came. Vader never came and because of it, Palo continued his pursuance without interruption.

"So Pad," Palo began, his face turning to her as he finished his files. "Why were you late today?"

She didn't meet his gaze. Her eyes remained locked on the datapad within her hands, using her lateness and excess of work as an excuse not to look away. "My alarm never went off," she lied smoothly, knowing that there was no reason not to believe her.

He laughed at her answer. "And you didn't wake up till after noon?"

"I was up really late because I couldn't sleep," Padmé replied, trying to sound as even as possible without sounding like a politician.

"Oh," he breathed, his eyes still watching her. "Did the screaming keep you up?"

Padmé's heart dropped at his comment, the idea of her screaming beneath Vader echoing throughout her mind. Did Palo know? Did he suspect that Vader and her were something more? She quickly shook away the thought, turning her eyes to finally meet his, telling herself that it was impossible. "I'm sorry," she said, her words hitching in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"The screaming," he repeated, his eyes full of confidence. "I just assumed that wherever Vader was keeping you has many prisons and so there had to be a lot of screaming."

All at once, her beating heart softened and the weight that had fallen on her shoulders disappeared. "Oh," she replied, secretly relieved by his accusation of the Sith. "It's nothing like that."

Relief washed over his features, but he turned away before he spoke again. "Then where does he keep you?"

Padmé frowned, not completely understanding his question. "A bedroom?" she answered slowly, not entirely sure if that answered his question or not.

His head snapped back to her, his eyes wide. "His bedroom?" Palo hissed; his tone mixed with shock and fear.

Her heart dropped once again as she realized what he was implying. "No!" Padmé screamed, trying to stop the idea before it started. His eyes widened even farther, and Padme quickly recovered. If she acted too frightened by the comment than it would be obvious. She knew that. "No," she repeated again, her voice returning to its usual tone. "I have my own bedroom at his establishments. Vader doesn't bother me. I actually hardly see him."

"So he leaves you unattended?"

"I suppose," Padmé answered. "He has a protocol droid that takes care of me. As long as I'm well taken care of, he doesn't bother with me. "

"A protocol droid?" Palo frowned. "So why haven't you tried to escape?"

Padme laughed at the memory. "I tried_," _she replied. "But it's Lord Vader, so it's nearly impossible. Plus his establishment is huge and underground so I wouldn't even know the first place to look."

"Underground?"

"I guess so," she nodded, unaware that she was answering all of his questions. "It's always dark and cold. His droid accidently told me that small amount of information, but I'm not sure if it's even true."

His face softened slightly, but his eyes still held anger. "So you don't know where his establishments are." It was a statement, not a question– an angry one.

Alarms went off inside Padmé's mind before she turned to look at Palo suspiciously. He was trying to pry. He was trying to get answers. Why?

"Why so many questions?" Padmé asked slowly, her own voice seeming to have become defensive.

He breathed a torn breath as if a heavy weight was on his shoulders. "Padme," he said slowly, "I need to tell you–"

"I do say that is quite fascinating!" 3PO exclaimed, not realizing he was interrupting as he entered into the room with R2 by his side.

The droids moved to the corner of the room, not acknowledging the two humans as they continued their own conversation. Padmé happily ignored as she turned back to Palo.

"What were you about to say?"

She couldn't deny she was curious. She wanted to know what was bothering him, but she also hoped it wasn't about their kiss. She had been surprised, but extremely happy that he hadn't brought the kiss up in the first place. She hoped this wasn't it.

"Padme…" he began again, his voice nearly cracking. "I–"

The sounds of had footsteps entered the room, followed quickly by the shuffling of the droid in the corner. "Master!" 3PO exclaimed, causing the remaining three members of the room to look towards the Sith as he entered.

Palo growled audibly beside her at the interruption, but Padmé remained silent, not noticing the small smile that had appeared across her lips as he entered.

"Vader," she greeted; her voice void of emotions as he stalked into her office.

He didn't acknowledge her. Though, she thought that it was possible that she had seen a small change in his walk as if he looked at her, but it happened too fast to be sure. His head snapped back into place before she could comprehend if he had even moved; though she was sure it was her imagination– or wishful thinking.

The action– or lack of action sent Padmé's inners into a blaze. So he was back to ignoring her? She knew they hadn't fixed the situation that had happened, but she had at least thought they had found some even ground. It infuriated her. He couldn't– he wouldn't go back to ignoring her. She had already been able to take being ignored by him the first time. Now she had given him everything, he couldn't act like nothing had occurred between them. Could he?

"Well, the dark knight returns." Palo stated, resulting in the Sith's same lack of acknowledgment: silence.

Vader motioned for 3PO as he made his way to the corner, the droid responding almost instantly. Vader turned his back on the pair as he talked, his voice low and back to the strange language she didn't understand.

"Told you," Palo whispered. "Grumpy."

The joke didn't sooth her anger, but it was good to know he was ignoring more than just her. Still, her anger continued resulting in rash decisions. She decided to play his game– after all she was now an experienced player. She understood the rules and his tricks. She could ignore him too– in the best way possible. She could get what she wanted.

"Palo," she whispered, turning back to the man that sat beside her, her voice full of seduction. "What was it you were saying?"

"Umm… N–Nothing." he stumbled, his eyes moving towards Vader. "Forget it."

"No, that would be rude of me!" Padmé pressed, actually hoping that he would confess his love. "Tell me…"

Palo gulped, the fear plastering itself on his face as his eyes moved towards Vader again.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Padmé laughed, moving her eyes viciously towards the Dark Lord. "He doesn't even hear us. He considers us to be below him so he tunes us out."

"Padmé…" Palo breathed, his voice concerned.

"Is it about the kiss?" Padmé pressed, moving her chair closer to Palo in an attempt to stop his attempts of stop. "You're still a great kisser."

Palo silent for a moment, but quickly recovered, his eyes filling with lust. "You're not so bad yourself," he joked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Just as I remembered."

"Even better," she whispered.

She felt terrible for using him, but from the amount of heat she could feel coming off Vader's body from across the room, she knew it was working It was a feeling that made her feel empowered. Perhaps she did have some power of him, just like he did over her. Perhaps, it was a fair fight.

_You can stop me, _she teased, knowing that Vader was listening into her thoughts.

But despite her games, he didn't make a move to stop her; instead, he did the exact opposite. He turned and walked outside her office with 3PO closely in tow. For a second she believed that the game was over, but smiled as she watched Vader pause and remain in sight outside the door. The conversation inside the office would have been inaudible to anyone in that distance, anyone but him.

_The game isn't over; _she smiled to herself.

"You know," Padmé whispered, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she battered her eyelashes as Palo. "I dreamt about you last night."

It wasn't a totally lie, but the reaction of her suggestive words was impossible to miss. He took them just as she hoped. Palo's eyes became wide as the feeling no doubt, passed from his mind to another part of his body.

"Oh, Padmé…" he breathed, his grip beginning to tighten on her desk. "I thought of you too."

She tried to hide the shock that crossed over her face at his confession. It made her want to stop. It made her want to confess her need for another man… but she couldn't. In reality, this is what she need. _Keep going, _she told herself. _Vader is listening._

She forced a smile, her dress rubbing against Palo's legs in an attempt to create some tension. "And what was I doing?"

"Oh," he teased, reaching forward to grab her. "I rather show you."

She jumped away from his hands, still trying to look as interested as she could. "Palo Campton," she scolded. "You know I'm a hands off kind of girl… unless I see the commitment has been made. I'm a lady, and I shall be treated as such."

As Palo rose from his chair, Padmé took the opportunity to look towards the door. She wanted to see Vader's anger, but instead was greeted by the sight of an empty chamber. Vader, 3PO, and R2 had disappeared, leaving her alone with a man that she had seduced.

"I remember," he replied, his eyes hungry and lust filled. "But I've been chasing you for years, my darling. I think the commitment has already been made."

She backed away further as he approached her, trying to shake her nerves. The image of the black-haired man approaching her flashed within her mind. She felt her heart begin to pick up speed as she tried to control her outer shell. She had done this. She had caused this to happen. It had been a game to her, a game with unexpected consequences. Vader wouldn't leave her to be taken by this man? He wouldn't! Would he?

She didn't know, and before she could comprehend anymore, Palo was already wrapping his arms around her. His lips were on her lips before she could even think. He moved to her neck allowing the air to travel to her lungs– to her mind. She had pushed this to far.

"Palo," she breathed, overwhelmed; trying to push him off of her in the gentlest way possible. "Stop."

"I would love to be your first, Padme…" Palo whispered as he arms tightened around her, his eyes devouring her as he looked down on her. "I was your first love, and I want to be your everything."

"Yes?" She breathed smoothly, not sure if the statement or a question. She hadn't wanted Vader to be anything to her besides an enemy. She wanted something normal. She had always wanted Palo. Even when he broke her heart, in her mind, she had always wanted him. That wasn't a lie, but what's done was done. She may have wanted Palo at some point in her life– maybe she even would again, but she didn't want it now. "But please stop," she whispered. "Not now. Someone will see."

He didn't stop. He continued to kiss her, his hands beginning to wonder near dangerous territory on her back.

"You didn't tease me for nothing, Padmé…" he laughed, his mouth hovering over her pulse. "I'm giving you what you want. It will be quick, no one is out there."

She shook her head. She didn't want this, but she had asked for it. He pushed her hair off of her neck before he placed a hard kiss against her skin. She didn't like this. It felt wrong– it felt nothing like when Vader touched her. But she couldn't stop him. Her mind was in frenzy. She had never before had such lust thrown upon her– have two men want her at two great extremes like this. Palo's kiss felt like the black-haired man's, but she didn't fight because she knew it was Palo. She wanted him to stop because she was Padmé. They had been in love once– they probably would again, and she needed him to stop willingly if they would ever succeed.

But despite her pleads and protests, he continued to kiss her neck, leaving sloppy kisses that buckled and popped. It didn't fill the hunger for intimacy in her belly. It didn't create a spark, or make her feel intoxicated by the pure touch. Her body burned underneath his grasp, wanting and needing to be free.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he continued, his kisses turning to bites. "About your body… Remembering that skimpy black dress you used to wear for me? It was the closest that anyone has ever seen to seeing you naked, but I still want to be the first. I want to be the first to see your perfect body– to have you screaming underneath my weight."

He pushed her against the wall with his hips, his member colliding into her body, though not as painfully as Vader's did. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but was silenced by his lips. She reached out, calling for Vader, but felt as if a cold, hard wall had been built between them. He had cut her off and she had no escape. He had pushed it all too far. She had no escape. She had no savior. Almost.

"Am I interrupting?"

At the sound of the voice, Palo pulled away, practically pushing Padmé onto the floor as he pushed himself away from her. She hit the ground with a loud h_umph_ and a small cry, her head spinning wildly as it came into contact with the floor. Through the haziness, she looked up slowly, her eyes widening at the sight before her…

At the Emperor and Darth Vader standing in her doorway.

"Emperor Palpatine," Palo breathed, wiping away the saliva that ran down his face as he backed away from her. "Forgive us, my Lord."

Padmé's breath hitched in her throat as she pushed herself onto her feet. The dark clothed, old man flashing his yellow teeth down at her with amused eyes from his spot beside the taller Sith. Embarrassment rushed through her like a wildfire, engulfing her very soul. Her eyes moved from Palpatine to Vader, her heart stopping within her chest. Unlike the Emperor, Vader's hidden gaze remained forward, away from her, making everything about him unreadable. He was like a void, she couldn't feel his anger or his lust, she could tell what he was feeling; he was just there.

"I was just coming to check up on my favorite senator," Palpatine finally said, a wicked smiling forming across his face as his eyes moved across her. "But I see I have interrupted something quite important."

Her shock and embarrassment quickly turned to anger as she returned his gaze with a hard glare. She could practically feel his pleasure with the situation and the dominance that he thought he had over her. She closed her mind off from the Sith Lord, hiding now not only the Rebellion information, but her relation with Vader as well.

He didn't seem to notice, or even react to her change; he just walked forward leaving Vader in the doorway. "I just wanted to inform you that I just returned from our home planet of Naboo," Palpatine continued, watching as Padmé's eyes dropped at the name. "You are dearly missed there, senator."

If her heart hadn't stopped beating before, it had stopped now. Just the mere mention of her home's name made her heart explode in joy and sorrow. She missed her home– her family. She wanted nothing more to be back in the ancient buildings, surrounded by the beautiful green land and endless water, to be in the Lake Country away from war, Siths, and politics.

"I'm sure you assured them of my safety and eventual release," Padmé retorted, her voice strong, but still remaining respectful.

Palpatine smiled, playing along with her game. "Well of course," he laughed, his face conveying a look of fake concern. "I told them exactly as I told you. You have always been one of my favorites, Senator Amidala. I would hate for any harm to come to you. You are simply too important to be unprotected, and you deserve the absolute best. Which is why I did assign my personal apprentice to you, after all."

Padmé faked a smile, her eyes speaking the real truth as she bowed to the man before her. "Of course, your Majesty."

Palpatine's eyes slowly moved to Palo who remained frozen in the center of the room. His gaze was locked onto the ground, away from the Siths; his face drained of all color as he visibly shook under pressure.

"Mr. Campton," Palpatine called, smiling as the man jumped at the sound of his name, fear plastered across his eyes. "I was hoping I would be able to speak to you about your issue and the efforts that need to be completed so we can get you home as soon as possible." The Emperor paused smiling even wider as his eyes moved back to Padme. "Although, I do see you are in no hurry to return."

Palo didn't respond, his fear obviously overtaking him. He breathed a deep breath as he tried to calm his obvious racing heart and uneven breath. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he pushed his hair back into place, nodding to the Emperor as he took a step forward.

Palpatine returned the nod, before he turned and began to exit her office. "Vader," he commanded as he walked by the unmoving Sith. "You may wait with the senator until it is time to escort her home. I have no further use of you at the moment."

"Yes, my Master." Vader replied darkly, his voice filled with ice. He didn't move though, he just remained a statue within her doorway, making even Padmé question if he had spoken or not.

Palo exited her office, but the Emperor paused just as he reached the doorway, turning slowly around to look at her for a final time. "And senator, I would cover your neck if I was you," he smiled, "It looks as though you've been chewed by a mynock."

Padmé's face paled and her hand instinctively moved to her neck as she remembered the marks that Vader had left upon her skin, the marks that the Emperor apparently thought were from Palo. She quickly pulled her hair forward, coving the markings as Palpatine disappeared into the chamber outside with Palo. She didn't move though. She watched the floor for a long moment, tracing the designs of the tiles until she built up the courage to face him. Her gaze slowly moved up from the floor, tracing his body until her eyes were on his hood. She was surprised and somewhat relieved to see that he remained motionless with his gaze turned away from her.

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she inched herself across the room, taking each step with precaution until she was safely at her desk. Once there, she took cover behind her desk, as if Vader was a bomb about to explode. She watched him for a long minute, still feeling the void that ran between them while he refused to even look in her direction. She desperately wanted to say something to him, but her mind was blank of all words. What could she say?

She turned her mind towards her work, needing something to keep her mind away from the Sith in front of her. Of course, it didn't work. Throughout the next two hours he remained on her mind, her trying to force herself to stop looking up at him while he remained frozen as if he was a new statue within her office. Finally she gave up on the matter entirely, knowing that she would never be able to finish her work the question of her– their future on her mind.

Padmé breathed an annoyed sigh, before she turned her gaze towards him. "Can we leave?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper while her tone reminded her of something of when her nieces did something wrong and were silently asking for forgiveness. She was.

As expected, he didn't speak, but his gaze lowered from the wall to where she sat behind her desk. It was cold and unreadable, giving nothing away. She nearly cowered under his eyes, her own gaze moving to the floor until she felt the presence no longer on her body. She heard him turn and began to walk out of her office, causing her to release the air that she didn't realize she was holding it. She took his retreat as a silent yes, telling herself it was the only reason he would have moved. As she heard him exit, she moved her gaze from the floor, watching him retreat into the chambers. Padmé wasted no time running after him, pushing all of her feelings aside and concentrating on the fact that if she didn't hurry, he might change his mind.

They rode to his establishments in silence, Vader only acknowledging her to give her the blindfold. It had been a silent exchange; him watching the Coruscant sky but holding out the material which she took reluctantly. The unreadable feelings between them were practically tangible within the cockpit and even worse when they arrived at his establishments. When they reached the lift, she stood as far away from him as possible, beginning to feel his anger radiating off of his body. She had planned to run full force towards her room once the doors opened, but as she began to loosen the black material at the sound of the doors, Vader's hand grabbed her, holding her tightly– painfully tightly.

"Vader," she yelped, the pain radiating through her arm like electricity. "That–"

She was cut off as he scooped her into his arms and began to move through the halls, far faster than she ever could. Padmé didn't even want to think about what he was going to do with her, but his next action was anything but expected. Seconds later, he threw her on a bed roughly; her head smacking the mattress painfully, but in a way that she could feel it was her own. They were in her room. His lips were on hers soon after, practically bruising her face with their pressure; but she breathed in relief through the pain and kissed him back with the same pressure. Like usual, his kiss overwhelmed her senses, sending sparks throughout her body.

She felt as his hands moved to her dress, hiking the material up to her hips as he settled between her legs that she opened for him willingly. She couldn't see, but she heard his clothes begin shuffling– the sound of him freeing himself as he continued to kiss her lips. She shivered as she felt his hand over her core, moving the strip of material from his path rather than removing the material completely. Padmé nearly screamed as he entered her, both of them remained fully clothed as they came together.

This time there was no gentleness in the act. He did not lather her skin with kisses, nor did he wait for her body to adjust… he just took her. He wasted no time, taking her quickly and roughly– making his pleasure her torture. He was angry– beyond angry, and he made sure Padmé knew that fact. She did. It was impossible to miss– it was so extreme that Padme was sure we would die. She screamed beneath him, gripping the mattress as he used the Force to hold her entire body down. He caught her screams within his mouth, pressing his lips hard against hers to swallow her cries. Eventually, her body began to find the pleasure in the act, but by that time, her body had already betrayed her and she had found relief before the pleasure had even started.

She gasped as Vader fell beside her, her heart beating painfully in her ears. Her body was hot and her core ached in a way that made her feel that she would never walk again. Still, she felt complete– like a woman. She closed her eyes underneath the blindfold, trying to calm her shivering body.

_Did that really just happen?_

She didn't think it did. It seemed too surreal. She had expected the worse torture– his worse anger, but only received a rough fuck? It didn't add up within her mind. Trying to put some space between them, Padmé began to pull away, only to be halted by Vader. He was back on top of her in a second, gripping her waist with both of his hands.

"I'm not done with you," he growled, before he slipped her over roughly and pinned her underneath his body.

She laid flat down against the mattress, her head turned to the side in an attempt to keep breathing as she felt his weight move above her. Vader glided his body down so that his chest was on her back and his member was rubbing sinfully against her bottom.

Her breath hitched as she felt it, a small moan escaping her lips.

"You feel that, Senator?" Vader growled, as his body pushed her even farther into the mattress. "How am I supposed to concentrate when I have this issue throughout the day?" He moved his hips causing the delicious friction that revealed his again hardened member. "See how quickly my issue reoccurs?"

Padmé breathed, her body on fire– screaming for him. It didn't matter if he had just taken her; she wanted to feel him inside her again. It wasn't just her anymore, it was him too. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him. They were in this together.

"Then," he continued, thrusting forward roughly and causing a yelp to escape Padmé's lips. "You let that fool touch you!" He paused, his mouth lathering her neck with painful kisses while she squirmed breath him, the chills running through her body. "If I didn't make myself clear yesterday, Senator…" he threatened, his mouth near her ear. "I have no plans of sharing. I do not want his lips infecting your skin– invading my territory."

Padmé's heart stopped as she felt Vader pull down the zipper to her dress, the cold air hitting her skin. When the zipper reached the end of its course, he pulled the material open, but did not remove it. His lips moved from the side of her neck, to the back, lying kisses slowly, but possessively down her spine as he spoke.

"He's so proud." Kiss. "He thinks he has you." Kiss. "But you're mine." Kiss. "I've taken you." Kiss. "I'm your first." Kiss. "The marks are from me." Kiss. "Not him." He paused, his lips and breath near the bottom of her spine. "And I've seen you in far less clothing than that little dress he keeps recalling."

His arms wrapped around her waist as he used the Force to bring them both up. He pulled her up to her feet, their bodies still touching from where he stood behind her. Her knees were weak, but he supported her. Her mind was wild– wilder than it had ever been before because Vader wasn't just taking her, he was teasing her– dominating her… and she loved it.

"Lift your arms," he commanded, and she did what she was asked.

He began stripping her of her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties on. He lifted the heavy material over her head in one swoop and threw it to the corner of the room. The air hit Padmé's skin like a knife causing the blood to rush to her cheeks as her eyes widened beneath the blindfold. She was nearly naked in front of him, and she didn't care how silly it might have been to be embarrassed, but she was. He may have already taken her, but now she was his for the looking.

"This is more comfortable," he mused seductively, his breathe hot against her neck. "Isn't it, Senator?" He bit her neck, sending a series of even more chills down her spine that went right to her core. "After all, I've seen you like this before… and I say it's much more revealing than that little black dress."

His hands began to wonder her body, causing her to release sinful moans. Just from him touching her skin! He did nothing with his hands besides trailed them over her body. She closed her eyes as the leather moved across her belly, over her panties, and across her legs. Next, it came across her bottom, over her side, till it reached her chest. He moved his hands up and down her body, allowing her to feel the sense of him everywhere at once.

"Is this what you want, Senator?" Vader breathed into her ear as she rocked back against him. "I've seen this in you dreams. I've seen your desires. I've seen that you want me."

"Yes," she breathed, pushing against him, begging for more.

He pulled his hands away instantly, causing a loud whine to escape her lips. Using his hands and the Force, he twisted her and threw her on the bed roughly, but he did not come to her.

Padmé waited, her level of arousal keeping her from moving while she felt his eyes inspecting his body.

"I suppose," he began, lust and need in his voice as he lowered himself towards her. "I have seen you without one less material."

Her hips inclined as she felt his cold leather hands, grab onto her panties and begin to pull them down ever so slowly. They moved down her legs at a tortuously slow rate, moving over her knees and then ankles before they disappeared. Feeling her core exposed, she tried to close her legs, to hide herself from his preying eyes. She may have been enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, but she couldn't deny the redness that was still in her checks and the fluttering within her stomach. Her mind screamed that she didn't know this man– that he was a monster and ageless. He was watching her now, not just taking her.

Vader growled, almost sounding angry at her thoughts. He pushed her legs open effortlessly, settling his own body between them as he moved over her. "Don't hide from me," he growled, his teeth practically hitting her lips as he talked. "You're mine."

_I'm his. _The sentence shouldn't have felt right– she didn't want it to feel right, but it did. It made all of her fears evaporate into the air, even if only for a moment.

"I can please you in a way that fool could never do!" Vader continued, and Padmé silently agreed as his lip moved back to her neck.

He slipped into her effortlessly, the amount of wetness from her core allowing him easy entrance. The feeling of him inside of her burned for a moment, but Vader stopped this time to allow her body time to adjust. She nodded when she felt comfortable and the Sith began his thrusting immediately after. She held onto the sheets as he continued to ram into her, her moans only fueling him on. He brought her to the edge in mere moments, but paused just when she was about to find release.

"If you want to be pleasured," he stated, kissing her collarbone. "Than you shall behave."

She nodded frantically, her eyes still shut beneath the blindfold. Her body was exploding wanting to find relief– relief that only he could give. What could she do? She would do anything he asked.

"I will not watch as another man takes you in his mind and you only fuel him on," he growled, his voice frustrated and angry. "I will also ignore you when we are out of these establishments, and you will not act as if I cannot hear you. If you try that again, I might just have you on your desk without having the decency of kicking that fool out first."

"Please," she breathed, nodding frantically trying to move her body below him.

He pushed away from her and was silent, perhaps not amused, but regardless he regained his pace of his thrusting. She slid in and out of her, his groans beginning to fill the air as well. She was about to reach her climax. She could feel it. It was going to happen. It was right there. It was–

A comlink sounded from somewhere the sounded unpleasantly close and Padmé nearly cried as Vader halted his thrusting again. He pushed away from her, making her, for the first time, feel the pain of his belt against her skin.

"Vader," he snapped, placing his hand gently over her mouth.

There was a voice that answered, one that she could not hear over her beating heart and depth breathes, but undeniably female.

"Captain Muun, could this not wait till later?"

Padmé's heart dropped and her anger exploded within her chest upon hearing the woman's name leave his lips. There she was, practically naked under the Sith Lord and it had been Ellé that came between her and her release.

_You're mine, _his voice echoed in her mind.

She could hear Ellé's voice respond to his question, giving some excuse that was far too long for Padmé's liking. It caused Ellé's voice to echo within her own mind. _He gives everyone– especially female officers a chance, _she had said. _He isn't sexist. _

They were two memories that caused her gears in her mind to turn.

If she was his, then this man would be hers. She would not be treated like a child– like a plaything. She would be treated like a woman, like one of his female officers that he allowed the chance to prove. He was not threatened by feminine power, or would think she was weak because of her sex. She was a woman; a woman that would not deny that the member inside of her gave her more pleasure than she could even comprehend. She was a woman; a woman that felt such a pull to the man above her that she was freighted of what it meant. She hated Darth Vader. It was a fact that would never change… but the man that had taken her had not been Darth Vader; the man that stayed with her at night was not Darth Vader. The man above her was not Darth Vader. She could never change the Sith Lord, and she would always hate him for the things he had done, but she was tired of losing. She was tired of playing this never-ending game.

For once she felt like she was wanted– like she was empowered. She had a power over him that she felt no one else did. He needed her sexually just as she needed him. The feelings would always be there: the hatred and the need. She never knew how to control them– they always overwhelmed her and she never knew how to react. She had never felt like this before. It had been thrown at her before she was ready, but she understood now. She could have both– her lover and the Sith. That was nothing to be ashamed of– not if anyone knew anyways. It could be her secret– their secret.

"Captain Muun," he growled again. "I fail to see how this concerns me."

Padmé vocally growled, causing Vader to press harder against her lips with his hand; but she couldn't stand to hear him say her name while he was inside of her. It made her feel used– feel wrong.

There were already so many things wrong with what they were doing; she didn't need Ellé adding to the list. Not only was what they were doing "illegal," but also there were so many things wrong with how they were doing it. He was clothed and she was not. He was above her while she was at his mercy below. She was blinded while he watched her moan for him– watched her naked body move beneath him. She didn't even know what he looked like, anything about him. Vader hadn't even truly touched her, skin to skin. In so many ways she felt used– felt wrong, but she was through feeling this way, like she was a second choice to his large amount of previous lovers.

The rage– the jealousy finally exploded and Padmé decided if she was going to do this, she was going to this this in the rightest way possible. She was going to set the record straight.

Waiting for her opportunity, she felt Vader shift above her, moving from the support of both his arms to only one. She couldn't see, but she could feel the pressure of his hand on the bed beside her. She could feel his annoyance and his distraction because of the call– his need to get it over with and finish what he had started. He was off-balance and unsuspecting– the perfect combination.

Acting quickly, she moved her arm downwards, knocking his supporting arm away while she used her body to push him sideways. Surprisingly, he rolled over as planned, a surprise gasp escaping from his lips as she rolled with him. She smiled as they came to a stop; her straddling his hips, still connected above him. He was at her mercy as he lay below her, or so she liked to think.

It was empowering sitting above him, sitting above a powerful man in a way she was sure no one else ever had. She feared that as he began to move that he would push her down to regain whatever power she had taken, but instead, she felt one of his gloved hands wrap around her hips, holding her steady.

She smiled and closed her eyes beneath the blindfold as she shifted her weight, feeling the exquisite pressure of him still inside her. It felt completely different than before, but still perfect. She let out a small moan as she moved, hearing Vader do the same, but muffling his own sounds with a large intake of breath.

"Captain Muun, Captain Contivo," he breathed, his arousal hidden within his anger. "I do not care how urgent you think this matter is. I am extremely busy."

_Busy is right, _Padmé growled to herself. _Far too busy for you, Ell_é_._

She began to move her hips back and forth in a way she felt–and hoped was right. She wanted to do anything to make him end the conversation, but both officers replied causing Padmé to grow even more impatient. She had to do something to grab Vader's attention, but what?

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage as she moved her hands to her back. There, she unclipped her bra before she slipped it off of her body and threw it behind her somewhere in the room. She turned back to him, feeling his eyes burning into her newly exposed chest from underneath the blindfold.

"Lord Vader," the man continued. "I just feel–"

"Can the situation be handled without me?" Vader repeated, his voice hardly hiding his arousal which caused Padmé to smile.

There was a silence on the other end of the comlink before a small, "Yes, but I–"

The man never got to finish before Padmé heard the device being thrown to the opposite side of the room.

She shifted uncomfortably on top of the Sith, knowing she had his full attention. "I'm naked," she breathed, her voice low and nervous.

"You are," he agreed, his mind obviously preoccupied with her body as his eyes inspected her from below.

She didn't respond, but she felt as Vader's hands moved suddenly to her hips, pushing her upwards. She didn't know what he was doing, but she silently did as he asked, rising just enough to put a small amount of space between them, but not enough to disconnect them. She heard a loud _snap_ from beneath her, before the pull of his belt away from their bodies. She felt as the material and his lightsaber glided passed her body before being thrown to the floor, giving more relief than she realized.

"And now you're more comfortable," he stated, as her body was able to drop closer onto his member.

She moaned loudly as she felt his member move deeper inside her, her body moving closer to him as she threw her head back in delight. She felt Vader's hands move leisurely away from her hips and up her stomach before coming to stop on top of her breasts. He messaged her chest gently, before his fingers moved to her nipples. He made them perk as he played with them roughly, causing Padmé's moans to increase.

_Remember, _her mind screamed between her ecstasy. _Remember, why you did this._

Her hands grabbed onto Vader's, stopping his motions as she held his hands against her chest. "I–I have…" she breathed, trying desperately to regain strength against her need. "I have requests."

"I'm listening," he replied, his voice back to being void of any emotion.

"If I'm yours," she whispered, her voice completely serious. "Than you're mine."

"And?" Vader pressed, answering as if it was the most obvious and normal request in the world.

Padmé's mouth nearly dropped, "You don't have a problem with that?"

"No." Vader replied, his fingers moving against her nipples again impatiently.

She held onto his hands tighter, feeling the difference between the metal and flesh beneath the gloves as she stopped them. "But what about Ellé?"

"What about Captain Muun?" he growled, his voice hard and confused. He buckled against her, his member growing inside of her core. "I am not trying to pursue anyone else, Senator, and I will be more than willing to listen to your requests after this is done."

She closed her eyes behind the blindfold; smiling to herself as she felt his confession and movements send sparks through every one of her cells. "If I have to behave to be pleasured," she stated, suppressing a moan that threatened to escape her lips. "You have to as well… within reason of course considering that you are a Sith."

"To the best of my ability," he replied, his teeth grinding within his mouth.

"I'm not a child," she continued. "I don't want to be treated as one. I am a woman and–"

"I see no point in this," Vader snapped, his voice rough from arousal and impatience. "I wouldn't fuck a child, Senator! I believe I'm aware of your age and your sex."

"I don't want to feel as if you don't respect me," Padmé continued, ignoring his silent pleas for relief. "You may be powerful, Lord Vader, but I am–"

"Senator," he snapped agitatedly; "Who is on top of who?"

She smiled, hearing his need in his throat as he answered her questions. It was thrilling knowing that she had power of him– power that she didn't want to give up just yet.

"I don't want you holding any of this over my head," she added. "Your teasing comments within these walls I can live with, not outside of them."

"I believe I said I was ignoring you outside of these establishments," Vader equipped. "There is no need."

Obviously unable to hold back the motion, he buckled again, moving himself inside of her. Padmé laid her hands on top of his chest, the feeling radiating through her body and drawing her strength. Her core and breasts ached in a way she never experienced. She couldn't hold it off any longer. She needed him; screw the plan.

_We can do this later, _Padmé thought, her eyes practically rolling into her head.

"We can," he agreed, hearing her thoughts. His hands latched onto her sides as he began his thrusts again; ready to take what was his.

"Wait!" Padmé screamed, surprised to feel Vader come to a complete stop beneath her. "I want one more thing."

"Hmm?" Vader mumbled as if unable to speak.

"I'm naked," she stated again. "And although I won't force you to be the same. I want one thing."

As if knowing her request, Vader pulled one of his gloved hands away from her hip and moved it into her grasp since she could not see. Her fingers fastened onto his hand, smiling wildly. She wasted no time as she undid the latches on the sides of the glove before pulling it off and setting it on the bed beside her. She moved her fingers in between his flesh fingers, the feeling captivating her– Oh, how she missed the feeling of his flesh. She could have stayed like that forever, but she felt Vader's irritation beginning to grow. With his hand within her, she moved his hand down her body; across her chest, down her stomach, brushing her core, before settling it back into place at her hips. She shivered as she did so, the feeling of his flesh on her driving her even closer to insanity.

"Okay," she breathed. "Take me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Progress! Yay! Well drop a review! Thanks everyone! Lots of love!**


	30. Chapter 30: Anakin Skywalker

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: Again, for the purpose of keeping close to the original storyline, I used "Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – Revenge of the Sith, by Matthew Stover" as a source for a setup for Obi-Wan's memories.**

* * *

"You mean we are running out of time?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Palo's blue holographic image flickered, although Obi-Wan could see the nod. "He seems to be rushing, I've been trying to slow down the process as much as I can, but it's only a matter of time before the Emperor pushes me out completely. He knows that the small issue I came with is taking too long to fix."

"So he is suspicious?" Obi-Wan pressed, knowing that if their plan failed this time it would be harder than ever to keep hope within the ranks of the Rebellion.

"He used to be," Palo responded slowly, his eyes turning away from the man standing before him. "But I wouldn't say he particularly is anymore."

Obi-Wan frowned, silently asking for more information.

Palo took a deep breath, his nerves obvious from half way across the galaxy. "I didn't plan on this to happen," he started slowly, his eyes moving up to meet Obi-Wan's. "Senator Amidala and I, I mean. We used to be in love a long time ago, before our ways of life forced us apart. I didn't tell you that before because I didn't think it would matter. This just started out as helping an old friend, but the moment we saw each other the flame rekindled."

Obi-Wan's frown hardened as he realized the turn this conversation was taking. "You've fallen in love with her?" The Jedi pressed, not understanding the entire amount of the emotion or the information being told to him. "What did you do?"

"What do old lovers do, Master Kenobi?" Palo laughed, his face truly happy, but also with another selfish emotion hidden within his eyes. "We have fallen back in love, but once again there are so many things against us. I– I regret and embarrassed to say that although we have been fighting the feelings since I have arrived, we could not escape the feelings any longer and we gave into lust. It started out as a harmless kiss, but–"

Obi-Wan's face visibly reddened as the man continued, but the Jedi used all his strength to remain unaffected by the story. He didn't want to know about Senator Amidala's love life. Not only did he feel it was inappropriate, but to him, he still envisioned her as a child that he had protected so many years ago. She was still young in his eyes, powerful and cunning, but young and still admirably innocent to the ways of men. The thought of this man, of her and this man, doing the things he was explaining made Obi-Wan practically break.

"– then we were caught by the Emperor," Palo continued. "And I believe that is what threw him off our trail. He believes that I am working slowly so that I may have time to be with her."

Although Obi-Wan was pleased to know that the Emperor seemed to be off their trail, he couldn't shake the feeling of the wrongness of the conversation. It sickened him to know that the man before him was doing these things with the senator while she was in a time of need. Obi-Wan may have had many codes in the Jedi Order that restricted him from such activities, but he doubted that she would want to do any of them during this dire situation. Something wasn't adding up.

"So," Obi-Wan paused, coughing awkwardly. "Senator Amidala has not given you any information while you two were… alone."

Palo shook his head, his eyes hardening as he looked toward the Jedi. "That thing–" he spit, "–that monster– that dark, sinister creature that walks around parading himself as if he is a man keeps us apart. He follows her like a shadow, and although she denies it, I dare say that I think he abuses her in more ways than one."

Obi-Wan's teeth clenched. Palo Campton's words were something that everyone assumed, but also not the only thing that many guessed had happened between the senator and the Sith. And although Obi-Wan had never had the displeasure of coming across the Sith, Vader's reputation proceeded him and Obi-Wan wouldn't put anything past him. The thought sickened him farther, the things that Vader could do to the senator.

"So she has said this?" Obi-Wan asked, his question coming out far more silent than he had meant, like he didn't want to know the answer. "Has she told you anything else about her whereabouts?"

"She has denied that Vader has done anything to her, but I, as many others, have witnessed that he is a violent monster. I say without a doubt that it is impossible that he hasn't done anything," Palo nearly growled. "I have my own suspicious, but I will not voice them until I have farther proof. I wish not to create more rumors for Padmé once she is rescued, but unfortunately her whereabouts are still unknown. I'm afraid we still have no idea where she is exactly located."

"Exactly?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow. "What more have you figured out?"

"She is at Vader's personal establishments, wherever that is." Palo informed the Jedi Master, trying to sound as professional as possible. "Padmé has informed me that she has her own bedroom there, and that Vader has a protocol droid that keeps watch and takes care of her. It seems that although Vader keeps a close eye on her at the Senate, while they are in his establishments, she hardly sees him."

Obi-Wan nodded absentmindedly, lost in thought. So," he wondered, "Vader does not keep her well guarded.

"No, sir." Palo replied. "I don't think he finds escape or rescue a threat, being that his establishments are an unknown location underground."

"Underground?"

"Yes," Palo replied again. "Padmé said that his establishments are huge and underground, nearly impossible to escape or break into."

"Nearly," Obi-Wan pointed out quickly. "There is till a chance, there is still hope! We just have to–"

A sound radiated from somewhere behind Palo, causing the man to turn around in a panic. "I must go," he whispered. "Before someone realizes that I contacted you."

"Go," Obi-Wan agreed. "Contact me again when you have received more information."

The communication went dead before Palo could respond, the man switching it off in frenzy. The lack of light from the blue hologram made Obi-Wan's room dark, but for once he welcomed the darkness as he fell back onto his bed. Alone was the only time he could admit that he was exhausted– that he had no idea what he was doing. He told himself he had a plan, but it seemed as if he didn't. It seemed that no one did, like they were a group of rebellious teenagers that had fought against their parents without a plan to fight against the consequences.

He had spent hours trying to sooth the worries of the Rebellion members, but he had also been training for hours with Master Yoda. They needed the Rebellion to stick together, they needed to be trusted, they needed more information, and they needed to prepare. It was a war within itself. The Dark Side had blinded them before, and they could not afford for it to do it again. While training with Yoda, they were trying to not only open up his mind to receive more information, but also practice his technique in duel fighting if he was to defeat Vader. Obi-Wan never felt more like a padawan learner in his entire life, not even when he was one. It was overwhelming, the whole ordeal, and still, Obi-Wan couldn't believe it had all come to this. It was surreal, and still after all this time helped the other facts drain him of his energy. Not even bothering to undress, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed sleep to over take him; all the while hoping to fins some peace during his usual restless slumber.

_The shuttle that Obi-Wan stood within touched down outside the Senate building amongst the gathering crowd that stood outside. The doors to the shuttle opened, and Obi-Wan watched as the Emperor, although visibly the Chancellor of the Republic at the time; exited and was greeted by a worried crowd. It was a sight that made Obi-Wan's stomach turn, to see how Palpatine was treated and trusted by the senators– by everyone. He desperately wanted to warn them, to tell them the truth, but he couldn't move. He just waited inside the shuttle as a young, but much taller man, dressed in dark, brown Jedi robes exited the shuttle in front of him._ _The dark robes caught his eye because he could tell this man was a Jedi, but never before had he seen such dark robes on one. _

_As the man reached the bottom of ramp, he turned back around, looking back at Obi-Wan. "You coming?" _

_Obi-Wan knew who the man was the moment he turned to face him: The Chosen One. The boy had grown since he had last seen him; not only had his body matured, but the boy had become a man, and also a Jedi Knight. His figure had become large and broader, while his padawan braid had been replaced with long locks. A small amount of scars covered his face, including a large one that grazed by his eye. Yes, even by the look of him, Obi-Wan could tell he had become a strong and powerful Jedi. _

_"__I haven't the courage for politics," Obi-Wan said automatically, again not choosing his own words, but speaking them as if he had before. "I'll brief the Council."_

_Something changed within the Chosen One's eyes, and a heavy feeling washed over Obi-Wan. "Shouldn't I be there, too?"_

_"__No need. This isn't the formal report. Besides–" Obi-Wan nodded toward the clot of HoloNet crews clogging the pedestrian gangway. "–someone has to be the poster boy, and we all know you're their favorite."_

_The man looked pained again, before a large smile graced his features. "Poster man."_

_"__Quite right, quite right," Obi-Wan said with a gentle chuckle. "Go meet your public, Poster Man."_

_"__Wait a minute– this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue. It's your turn to take the bows." _

_Obi-Wan laughed, moving forward. "You won't get out of it that easily, my young friend. Without you, I wouldn't have even made it on the flagship. You killed Count Dooku, and single-handedly rescued the Chancellor… all while, I might be forgiven for adding, carrying some old broken-down Jedi Master unconscious on your back. Not to mention making a landing that will be the standard of Impossible in every flight manual for the next thousand years."_

_Obi-Wan could sense that the words he had spoken were true, and inside, he was extremely impressed , but the man that was truly speaking was proud. Proud of the boy that he had trained– proud of the man that he had become. He could feel the connection between them both, the Chosen One and himself. They were no longer a teacher and a student, but brothers in ever sense of the word._

_The Chosen One smiled, "Only because of your training, Master–"_

_"__That's just an excuse. You're the hero. Go spend your glorious day surround by –" Obi-Wan paused, a strange but unknown feeling washing over him. " –politicians."_

_"__Come on, Master– you owe me. And not just for saving your skin for the tenth time–."_

_"__Ninth time. Cato Neimoidia doesn't count; it was your fault in the first place." Obi-Wan waved him off. "See you at the Outer Rim briefing in the morning."_

_"__Well… all right. Just this once." The Chosen One laughed and waved, before disappearing. _

_The vision changed, becoming a blur of nothing before focusing back into a familiar room. Obi-Wan looked around, seeing a familiar face that made his heart nearly break. _

_"__Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, sitting before the Jedi Master that was deep in thought. "You wanted to speak with me?"_

_Mace Windu moved closer to Obi-Wan's position by the window, nodding to a presence that was not in the room. "It's Anakin. I don't like his relationship with Palpatine."_

_Obi-Wan's thoughts became frazzled, who was Mace Windu talking about? Who was Anakin and why did the man even have a relationship with Palpatine? Obi-Wan wanted to ask, but instead replied with, "We've had this conversation before."_

_"__There is something between them. Something new. I could sense it in the Force." Mace's voice was flat and grim. "It felt powerful. And extremely dangerous."_

_Obi-Wan spread his hands. "I trust Anakin with my life."_

_It was a true statement. He could feel it. He trusted this Anakin with everything– Anakin wouldn't let him down, he never had. _

_"__I know you do," Mace responded. "I only wish we could trust the Chancellor with Anakin's."_

_"__Yes," Obi-Wan said frowning. "Palpatine's policies are… sometimes questionable. But he dotes on Anakin like a kindly old uncle on his favorite nephew."_

_Mace starred out the window. "The Chancellor loves power. If he has any other passion, I have not seen it."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head with a trace of disbelief. "I recall not so long ago, you were something of an admirer of his."_

_"__Things," Mace Windu said grimly, "change."_

_It was another true statement. Something had changed, there was a darkness that Obi-Wan could feel was surrounding them– surrounding the Republic, it was because of Palpatine, because of Sidious. _

_"__What would you have me do?" Obi-Wan asked, having a gut feeling that whatever the answer, this Anakin would not like it._

_"__I am not certain. You know my power; I cannot always interpret what I've seen. Be alert. Be mindful of Anakin, and be careful of Palpatine. He is not to be trusted, and his influence on Anakin is dangerous."_

_Obi-Wan frowned. "But Anakin is the Chosen One–"_

_Obi-Wan froze, as the words left his mouth, for a second not even believing that he had spoken them. But he had! He had given himself his own answer. The Chosen One! Anakin is the Chosen One! The Chosen One's name is Anakin! _

_"__You have done well, my old padawan."_

_The voice of his old master brought Obi-Wan out of his daze, and like before, he realized that everything around him had vanished and only his master stood before him._

_"__Master," Obi-Wan stepped forward, still shocked. "Is it true? Is this Anakin the Chosen One?"_

_Qui-Gon smiled, his hand coming to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I told you, Obi-Wan, you must do this alone. Use– trust your instincts. You tell me."_

_Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment, reaching out into the Force for answers. Surprisingly, he got one, and it amazed even himself._

_"__Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan whispered. "The Chosen One is Anakin Skywalker."_

_"__And what else?" Qui-Gon pressed. "What else did your visions tell you?"_

_Obi-Wan closed his eyes, remembering his most recent vision– about the warning of Anakin and Palpatine. "Anakin is in danger," Obi-Wan said as he opened his eyes. "Palpatine– Sidious wants him for his power."_

_Qui-Gon nodded, but allowed Obi-Wan to think the rest of his thoughts through._

_"__I need to find him," Obi-Wan breathed. "He's not dead."_

_"__Not yet," Qui-Gon agreed. "Not yet."_

_"__Yet?" Obi-Wan frowned, before realizing the new enemy. "Vader! Vader could destroy him before we even have a chance!"_

_"__True," Qui-Gon agreed. "He could."_

_"__Then I must find him before he is destroyed!" Obi-Wan screamed frantically, for the first time having true hope. "Without the Chosen One we are doomed!"_

_Qui-Gon smiled, his eyes conveying that he was truly proud of the man he looked upon. "Then find him, Obi-Wan. Find him."_

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open and he was greeted with the sight of the ceiling of his room, where the dark circles played tricks with his eyes, making him believe he was still asleep. At first, his mind was completely frozen, unaware and unable to comprehend what had been laid out before him. That was until two words screamed out above all the rest: Anakin Skywalker.

_Anakin Skywalker! _Obi-Wan's mind practically screamed. _The Chosen One!_

The two words sent his heart and feet ablaze as he took off in a full on sprint out of his room and towards Master Yoda's chambers a short distance away. He wasted no time, entering the chamber instead of knocking, only to stop when he saw the little, green Jedi Master sitting alone in the corner. He took a step forward, his breathing the only sound audible within the room as he waited for Yoda to acknowledge his presence.

The Jedi Master did not open his eyes, but his ears moved in an up and down motion before he let out a deep sigh. "Something to tell me, you have, Obi-Wan?"

"Master," Obi-Wan breathed, unable to calm his racing heart and deep breath sounds. "I know who he is."

"Who?"

The Chosen One," Obi-Wan replied, hardly unable to hide his excitement. "I know who he is! I received another vision! His name is Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn himself told me this was true!"

The Jedi Master opened his eyes slowly, but the look on his face expressed no joy. "Take us to a grave place, this thought will." Yoda breathed, his long nails coming up to stroke his chin. "This thought, surrounded by darkness, it is."

Obi-Wan's excitement feel from his face, replaced by concern and confusion. "I'm sorry, Master." Obi-Wan frowned. "Is this not a good thing? Is this not what we have been searching for?"

"Been a disturbance in the Force, there has been." Yoda replied, looking up at the ceiling as if it was a doorway. "Caused by this, your vision was."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching out into the Force. There, he felt a disturbance. The Force was turning, spinning, and awakening in a way it had not done in a very long time.

"Feel the light?" Yoda continued, before his voice became grim. "And the darkness?"

Obi-Wan could feel it. It wasn't just the Force, but undeniably a mix of both darkness and the light. It was a strange feeling. Never before had he felt such a mix, such a strong connection to both sides of the Force.

"The vision!" Obi-Wan erupted, remembering what his vision had told him. "The Emperor, he wants Anakin. He wants the Chosen One."

Yoda frowned. "If true, the prophecy is," he continued, "an even graver place that thought takes us."

"He is in danger," Obi-Wan recalled. "I remember now. This Anakin is in danger… I must find him!"

Yoda's gaze turned back to him, and Obi-Wan could instantly tell that his master was still most displeased with him, about a great, many things.

"Yoda, I must go." Obi-Wan whispered, trying to make the Jedi Master understand.

"What of your mission, Obi-Wan?" Yoda pressed. "What of Senator Amidala?"

"I will return in a few days, Master." Obi-Wan replied, meaning every word. "I will be gone a few weeks at the longest."

Yoda slowly turned away from him, gazing out the window that showed only a strange bright light. "Failing Obi-Wan, the Rebellion is." Yoda said softly, his voice mournful and disembodied. "Like the Senate, just as Republic members became Separatists, separating themselves from the Rebellion, are they."

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, truly shocked from the information. "They couldn't –"

"But they have," Yoda interrupted. "Only a few, it is, but grow, I fear the number will."

Obi-Wan shook his head, unable to find words. It felt as if it was happening all over again, and he could allow it to.

"Already reached the ears of the Emperor, word of this has," Yoda continued. "And only a matter of time before the Emperor informs his apprentice, it is. Then in search for us, I fear that Vader might be."

Obi-Wan knew as well as Yoda that if Vader were to find the Rebellion, this time they would never survive. Vader had grown too powerful, while the Rebellion had only weakened. They didn't have the strength, resources, or hope to fight against Vader's forces again and win, not until they regained themselves again. They needed time. They needed–

Obi-Wan's heart dropped as he looked back at his master. "What if this Anakin is out there?" Obi-Wan asked frantically. "What if Vader feels him as well?"

"Our last hope, the Chosen One is." Yoda replied, almost hesitantly. "The one that will bring balance to the Force, he is."

"Then I will find him!" Obi-Wan erupted, practically beginning to pace the room. "I will find him before the Emperor! I will find him before Vader destroys him!"

Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan, his eyes full of disapproval and hopelessness. "Obi-Wan," he stated quietly, "I fear that–"

"No!" Obi-Wan interjected. "I can find him, Master Yoda. I can. You were the one that told me to have hope, and I have it, and I believe this Anakin can bring the hope that we need back to the Rebellion. I know I have another mission, Master, but Palo Campton has not found where Vader is keeping Senator Amidala. I can't just wait here and do nothing while the Rebellion crumbles. I will search for this Anakin until I receive word of Senator Amidala, I will keep my word to Senator Organa."

Yoda was quiet for a long moment, taking in Obi-Wan's words, before he looked up at the Jedi with trust. "Go," Yoda finally whispered, "Find him, you must, Obi-Wan. Find Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

"Can– Can we do this?" the senator breathed roughly from below him, trying to think between each one of his overwhelming thrusts.

It had been sometime since they had returned back to his establishments, but each time they had tried to end their lust filled activity, they ended up within each other once more. Neither of them had cared, too addicted to the feeling of being connected that everything else in the world had hardly mattered– until now. Vader could feel her mind, as well as his own, beginning to turn, becoming conscious to the outside world, or in the senator's case, thinking of not only what was occurring, but also the future.

"We're already doing it," Vader panted, the stickiness and heat beneath his thick layers of clothes threatening to overtake him. "It's already done."

"This means we are living a lie," she continued, her mind elsewhere, finally comprehending the possible consequences of their action. "It– It could destroy us."

Vader didn't want to think about that, but he knew it was true. He couldn't deny that. "It will destroy us," he agreed slowly, pushing the thoughts away, before his voice regained its authority. "But it's our secret. No one will know."

He could feel her mind brewing more questions that he desperately wanted to stop. Acting quickly, he rolled them over together, wanting to feel her on top of him again, and hoping it would stop her from speaking; but of course it didn't.

"But–"

"Why do you have to negotiate while we are in this position?" Vader growled irritated. He found so much pleasure from their current position, but hated the repercussions that came with it. He wanted to relish in the moment that she was about to destroy– he didn't want it to end yet.

"Call it aggressive negotiations," she whispered, her body moving to straddle his member even more deeply.

She practically slid down on top of his hips, his clothing wet from the fluids of their actions. She was wet too, in more than just one area. Not only were the fluids of their actions mixing together sinfully, but their sweat was mixing together as well. Her skin was hot and her face was flushed, while his body remained almost completely covered, but also completely drenched. It was a feeling that made him feel as if he was back on his home planet of Tatooine and under the scorching double suns.

But despite his aching body and inhospitable temperature, he couldn't stop. He couldn't get enough of it– of her. She looked perfect above him– she felt perfect around his body, like she belonged there. The senator was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, an angel before his eyes. His eyes moved over her body again, taking in her naked body that she had revealed for his eyes only. He cherished the way her body reacted to him, responded to his touch. He moved his flesh hand over her hip, sliding it up and down to savor the feeling of their skin touching– the most intoxicating feeling in the entire universe: his skin against hers.

"Aggressive negotiations?" he mused, not hiding the small smile that graced his features, knowing that she couldn't see him behind the blindfold. "Usually I preform aggressive negotiations with a lightsaber."

She shifted her weight, feeling his member inside of her in a way that brought them both jolts of pleasure. "In a round about way you could argue that you are," she stated with a small smile.

He laughed before he could stop himself, realizing she was using a metaphor for his member that was inside her. She laughed too, and her giggles above him bewitched him even more; but she seemed to have that effect on him, like no one else did, and only here with him inside of her would he ever admit it. Soon, they found relief together once more, and Vader fell down besides her, hoping that she wouldn't ruin the moment just yet, despite her raging mind.

"You're… You're not so grumpy anymore," she breathed from beside him, her breath hitching as her body trembled.

"Grumpy?" he repeated, as if testing the words on his lips. Never in his life had he had anyone describe him with a word such as grumpy; irritable and bad tempered were possible words that he had heard before, but never grumpy. In fact, if it would had been anyone else, it probably would have angered him that she had used such a childish word for a description of him, but on her lips, it amused him.

She nodded, and he tried desperately not to react at how her nod shook her body in all the perfect places. "You were quite grumpy earlier, Lord V–" she began before stopping. Her pause caught his attention, another problem looming within her mind. "I– I," she began, her mind telling him that she felt childish. "I don't want to say your name while I'm naked. It's just–"

"I understand," he replied quickly, not wanting her to finish her sentence. He truly did understand, but he had tortured her enough with the sleeping with the enemy, now it was torturing them both. He didn't want to hear it as much as she didn't want to say it. "When was I… grumpy?"

"Earlier," she replied, feeling for his flesh hand and grabbing it, before playing with his flesh between her thin, elegant fingers. "When I acknowledged you, but you wouldn't look at me. Palo said you were grumpy."

A low growl resonated from his chest before he could stop it, his anger flaring at the mention of the fool's name that had invaded his territory. "Don't mention that fool when you are laying naked beside me," he snapped.

"Then don't talk to Ellé Muun when you are inside of me," she snapped back, without missing a beat.

He ignored her anger, but not as much as he ignored his own wave of feelings. It was strange to him, and an entirely new feeling. He could promise her that that would never happen again, and also that he would never allow that imbecile to touch her like he had today.

"I did acknowledge you," he responded with instead, pushing away his thoughts.

"What?"

"When you acknowledged me in your office," he said again, unsure of why he was having this pointless conversation. "I looked right at you."

She frowned beneath the blindfold, holding his hand tighter as she disagreed. "You did not."

Vader didn't argue with her, he found it pointless. He didn't have to correct her in the first place, and if she didn't believe him than that was her issue. He knew, however, that he had looked right at her. He looked at her, and then at the closeness of that idiot, Campton. She had greeted him, and he had responded. Did she not understand that he was losing control? That if he would have looked at her any longer than what he already had that he would have lost control? That he would have pushed Campton away from her, before taking her for himself. He had hardly been able to keep himself in check after Sidious had released him; he had hardly made it to his establishments before he had erupted. Did she not understand the madness she caused him?

"You didn't, and then you ignored me," she continued, trying to hide her frustration as she rubbed tiny circles across his palm. "You let me flirt with Palo and, you didn't even care–"

"Senator." Vader snapped, his tone threatening his warning.

He knew that she was smarter than to play this game with him. He had given her more than enough, and they both knew their time was ending. What she had done, she had done that to herself, and he had been forced to play along. He hadn't partially cared that she had done it, and he hadn't particularly liked the consequences of her actions, but he had dealt with them as best as he could. He wasn't allowed to care, but he had lost control, and punished her in the best way he saw fit. He had used her actions to their advantage, and–

"Va– Umm," she started again, "What about Palpatine?"

The mere mention of his master's name sent Vader into a blind rage. He felt his heart freeze and his sweat become ice. He could feel a great disturbance in the Force, it swirling and twisting in every direction, impossible to miss. He pulled his hand away from the senator's grasp roughly before tucking himself away and pushing himself up from the bed.

"Don't mention his name either when you're laying naked beside me!" he snapped, refusing to turn back to her, knowing that the image of her naked on the bed would cause him to stay.

Vader fled without another word, grabbing his belt and comlink as he exited her room. He didn't want to think about what had just occurred, the hours of taking each other. He was now as much hers, as she was his; and he didn't want to think about the consequences of that action, about what Sidious would do if he were to find out.

_He won't find out, _he told himself. _He thinks it is Campton. _

The thought brought him as much relief as it did anger, it seemed that everything seemed to set him off. Trying to find more relief, Vader shed of his heavy and reeking garments, throwing them to the corner of his room with a loud _thud_. The absence of his attire allowed his skin to finally breathe in some air, but the cold presence bit at his skin, at the sweaty and musty surface that burned his wounds. Next, he walked into the fresher, turning the shower on to as cold as it could go before jumping in. The coldness of the water burned his skin as well, bringing him pain, and in return some relief.

He breathed in painfully as the water continued to pour down upon him, his mind finally finding some sort of sanity, but it was only because he was away from her. It was her that drove him mad– who drove him to insanity. He was only acting this way because of her, and also because he was tired and exhausted. He hadn't slept in– he couldn't remember how long, and it was her fault. She had been the one to keep him up the night before, she had created the issues that made his life into a farther greater hell than he could imagine. She had started all of this, his madness.

She had pushed his limits to the fullest extremes today, and in front of his master no less. He thought he had been prepared for anything, that he had prepared himself, and had locked everything way. He had gone to the Senate early to prepare for the Emperor's arrival, to make sure the old man was and remained clueless to his actions. Vader was playing his part perfect, and he had been prepared for anything– anything besides Campton's genitalia pressed up against the senator's stomach.

The images that had poured out of Campton's mind still angered Vader, and his own, as well as the senator's actions, only made it worse. She had fueled the pest of a man on, while he had to let that fool touch her– but it was the only plan that came to his mind due to his master's suspicions. It was the perfect way to cover up his footprints, to hide his trail, and he knew the moment his master walked in on the two that it had worked. He had felt it within his master's mind, and visibly saw the results. The old man thought that the marks that Vader had left on her body had come from the fool, Campton. Now, the old man would believe that anything else he felt or saw concerning the senator would be Campton as well. Vader was in the clear– he was safe. The plan had worked perfectly, but the consequence of allowing it to happen did a number on Vader's mind.

He felt like another man had tried to take his territory. Another man had marked her. He had been the last man to touch her and then he wasn't. He had wanted– had needed to reclaim her. All thoughts from before were gone, than only she remained, because angels didn't belong among men, and she didn't deserve to be touched by any. But this wasn't just about her, it was also about him, because his need had been throbbing, his anger had been boiling, and his emotions had been running wild. He had used all his power to keep his master from sensing his inner confliction– his inner anger– his pulsating need. He had been safe before when he lost control because his master had not been in the Senate, but with the man back, he couldn't be too careful. So he had waited, his eyes glued to the back of the wall, unable to look at her, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be unable to stop himself. Then exactly that happened the moment he had looked at her, he had taken her the second they had arrived back at his establishments, unable to control himself any longer.

Vader breathed a heavy sigh as he pushed his drenched hair out of his face. He had no idea what he was doing. He had never done, or felt this way before. No one before her made him this mad, in far more ways than one. He wanted to kill her– he wanted to have her– he wanted to keep her. It made no sense to him and he didn't understand it. When he acted upon his other mind, he was only doing what he saw in her dreams– what he felt she wanted. He didn't know how to do any of this. He had never done it before. His thoughts raged within his mind, not making sense to him– battling against him. He wasn't trained for this– he wasn't meant for this. Nothing seemed to make sense… but it felt so right… and yet, so wrong.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Padmé exited her room to search for Vader, her nerves far to fragile to actually call out to him. It had taken her sometime to build up the courage to leave her bedroom, her embarrassment setting in after he had left her alone within her chambers. She hadn't been truly thinking about it in the act, but the thought of Darth Vader seeing her completely naked and moaning for him time, after time again, brought the brightest shade of red to her cheeks. He had seen her in a way no one ever had– and she couldn't deny that she had given him a part of her that she hasn't meant to give.

Nervously, she played with the black glove in her hand, the one that Vader had accidently left behind in his rush to leave her. It made her recall the feeling of his flesh hand against her skin: rubbing her body, holding her steady, and massaging her breasts. It was enough to make her moan, and that alone made Padmé's face grow hotter. She could feel the new profound ache between her legs that throbbed with every step, even worse than she had when she had showered. She had hoped the cold water would have helped soothe her need, but she knew from her thoughts that it had not.

As she entered into the main living area, Padmé was surprised to see Vader sitting at his normal spot on the couch, and as usual watching a barbaric race. Taking a deep breath, she practically tiptoed over to where he sat, afraid to upset him like she had in the bedroom.

"Vader?" Padmé whispered, her embarrassment flaring at the sight of him.

He didn't respond, and hesitantly, Padmé took a step back, moving her gaze away from him as she rose up the glove. "Y– You... Umm, left this–"

Vader moved towards her, but Padmé didn't comprehend what happened until she was looking up at the endless blackness underneath Vader's hood with her head on his lap and her body sprawled out across the couch beside him. He looked down at her for a long moment, while she looked back up at him stunned.

"And where is that confidence that I've become so accustomed to?" Vader wondered, his voice hard but teasing as he took the glove from her grasp, revealing his flesh hand still exposed.

Padmé was almost too transfixed to notice while she stared up at the darkness that stared back at her. A small frown graced her features as their stare down continued, her eyes full of curiosity. "Do you even have a face under that hood?" she wondered aloud, causing Vader to release a chuckle.

"No," he replied, turning back to face the race in front of him.

Padmé rolled her eyes, at herself and at his comment. "Not what I meant," she nearly growled, trying to push herself up from her new pillow that was in the form of Vader's lap.

He pushed her back down effortlessly, "What did you mean?"

She didn't try to fight him, her whole body freezing as she felt his flesh hand begin to run through her long, wet locks. She watched him for a long while, his gaze obviously on the race, as he seemed to not even be noticing his small movement.

"How come no one has seen your face?" she nearly whispered, afraid that if she asked too loud he would look down at her and notice his action.

"What makes you think I even have a face?" Vader retorted, his hood turning down to look at her.

Padmé did not answer, but decided to glare at him until he gave her a real response.

He chuckled again, but Padmé wasn't sure of the reason, although she felt that he was laughing at her gaze instead of being intimidated by it. "People have seen it," he replied as he turned back to the explosion that flashed across the screen. "Not many, but a selected few; mostly who are now dead."

"Like who?" Padmé snapped, before she could stop herself. "Like the other women you have _had_?"

He turned back to her slowly, making her instantly regret her outburst. "Why… Senator…" he responded, his voice returning to a hardened tease. "Is that jealousy that I hear? Not seeing me may be the only thing keeping you alive."

She fought back the hurt and sickness his last comment brought to her innards. "Can you just answer my question?" Padmé asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she turned her gaze towards the holoscreen.

She could feel his mood change as well, as though he responded sounding nearly as nonchalantly as possible. "As you know," he began, "the women I have _had _as you put it, are all dead because I kill them after we–"

"Not that!" Padmé screamed, "About your face. Why hasn't anyone seen it?" She paused frustrated, "I don't know how to explain it, like accidently. It seems like that hood is like a black hole. It's impossible."

Vader was silent, his gaze looked onto the screen, but Padmé knew he had heard her.

"Come on," she pressed, snuggling deeper into his leg. "Who could I tell besides, Threepio?"

He stayed silent for another long moment, before Padmé heard him breathe in deeply. "It's a black hole because I made it take way," he said lowly. "I use the Force to influence others, but also to call upon the darkness; it works so well because normal eyes are not so well adapted to the dark, nor do people truly want to see behind the darkness."

Padmé frowned, "I want to see."

He turned down to her, his hand moving to her scalp. "Which is why I also keep it dark," he stated. "So preying eyes like yours have an even harder time seeing. Your eyes– normal eyes are not adjusted to this darkness."

"Then maybe you should turn on a light." Padmé nearly growled, turning away from him to look back at the holoscreen.

"I said normal eyes, Senator." Vader replied. "My eyes are adjusted. They are very highly adapted to the dark."

"Still," Padmé protested, not caring if she looked like a child having a tantrum as she turned away from him. "A light wouldn't hurt."

Vader laughed again, his hand returning to stroking her hair. "I like the dark."

Padmé laughed, a cold humorless laugh. "You don't say?"

"I do," he said. "I lived in it for most of my life."

Padmé paused, turning towards him to inspect him from below. "Most?" she asked, hoping for more information.

Vader froze, his hand in mid stroke and his gaze half way between the holoscreen and herself. "Stop prying, Senator." Vader growled, realizing his mistake.

"I'm not prying," Padmé said defensively, as she grabbed his flesh hand and brought it to her chest, where she played with his fingers. "I'm just curious about the mystery of the man under the hood."

"Why so curious?" he nearly spit, his voice becoming hard and the darkness tangibly beginning to surround him.

"I don't know," Padmé shrugged, trying to ignore the way he was changing beneath her. "You won't show anyone your face, so I thought maybe details about your life would be easier. I can go back to your face if you want me to."

"Actually," he growled. "I would like you to go back to your room."

"Come on," Padmé exclaimed, rolling her body to look up at him again. "Can't I be curious about what you look like underneath the hood? You've seen me. What's the big secret?"

"There is not point, Senator." Vader replied, his voice void and angry. "Because soon you'll wonder who is the man underneath the mask."

Padmé frowned, not understand his words. "What exactly does that mean?" Padmé asked, but he remained silent; his hidden eyes back to being glued to the screen before him. Padmé turned her head too, allowing for a few minutes of silence to pass between them. She wanted answers, and she wasn't going to stop until she got them… but perhaps, she was going about getting them the wrong way?

"You know," she said, breaking the silence when she felt Vader's anger nearly disperse. "I wanted to be a princess when I was very little. What did you–"

"Jeejee doth tee aduesolea," Vader growled, again using a language that Padmé didn't understand.

"What?"

"We are not bonding, Senator." Vader growled again as he pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"Why not?" Padmé asked, pushing herself up from his lap before turning to look at him. "You're in a good mood."

"And you're ruining it."

"I don't think I am." Padmé retorted grabbing his hand again as she looked towards the screen. "Did you want to be a racer… or whatever that is?"

"It's called a pod racer," he correct, his voice flat. "And no, it was just my favorite pastime a long, long time ago."

Padmé smiled, moving closer towards him. "If you're still watching it," she pressed. "Isn't it still your favorite past time?"

"I prefer different things now." Vader said taking a long pause, "Massacre. Torturing. Mur–"

"Come on!" Padmé urged, holding his hand even tighter. "You can't tell me you always wanted to be a big, bad Sith Lord."

"No, I didn't." Vader snapped, his voice far more angry than Padmé had expected. He pulled his hand out of her grip, pushing her backwards to put space between them. "But then again, not everyone can be so lucky to skip their dream of becoming a princess and just become a queen… at the age of what? Twelve was it?"

Padmé froze, her eyes becoming wide. "How… How do you know that?"

"Hardly state secret," Vader breathed.

"Actually it is," Padmé countered her eyes unable to hide her concern.

"Well, part of it." Vader agreed, shrugging his shoulders as if there was nothing wrong.

Padme's heart and mind snapped as she realized the only explanation – the only way that Vader would know that classified information about her. "You've been looking into me," she said slowly. "You've read–"

"You are my mission, Senator." Vader retorted angrily. "Of course, I've done my homework."

Padme frowned, her mind ablaze, "What else do you know about me?"

Vader laughed, a cold devilish laugh. "Oh," he breathed, shaking his head with arrogance. "You don't want me to answer that."

"Tell me!" Padmé yelled, her own anger beginning to flare.

"You mean," Vader began, closing in on her. "Like that you blame herself for being a main benefactor in bringing Sheev Palpatine to power?"

Padmé felt as if she was paralyzed. "That was in the file?"

Vader paused, his voice proud. "That was an observation."

His comment made her anger snap as she made an effort to slap him hard across his face. He caught the blow effortlessly, only adding to his arrogance.

"You didn't think," he mused. "That I would let you do that again?"

She pulled her hand out of his grasp, not hiding the pain that shot through her eyes. "Why do you do this?" Padmé exclaimed. "Why do you push me out every time–"

"Why do you continue to try to get back into the good graces of your rebellious friends?" Vader interrupted, not allowing her to take the conversation down a different path. "You did the Republic a favor, you helped save the galaxy."

"I helped ruin the galaxy!" Padmé screamed, standing from her spot and forgetting about her previous statement. "I sentenced the galaxy to this fate."

Vader stood as well, his voice hard, but also confused. "The fate of being stronger?"

"The fate of being enslaved!" Padmé cried. "Palpatine only cares about power, and you?" She added, pointing to the Sith before her. "You … you take innocent lives."

"I take lives that threaten peace and justice," Vader snapped, taking a step towards her in an act of intimidation.

"How?" Padmé growled, taking a step forward to meet him halfway. "People aren't even living anymore! They are being controlled in a dictatorship! You're making people live in fear – making them be ruled by fear."

"I believe we already had this conversation," Vader retorted. "The system works, less bickering and more action."

"Which again leads to the deaths of countless innocent lives."

"So be it," Vader snapped. "Death doesn't stop time. It does not stop planets from revolving. It does not stop the galaxy from–"

"How can you just kill with no remorse?" Padmé cried, hearing his words but not understanding them. "How can you just take a life? Take away someone's father, mother, or child? Just make humans– species into wild animals?"

Vader stepped closer to her, looking down on her with a hard gaze that she felt burning through her skin. "How is that so different than what the galaxy has done to me?"

Padmé took a step back, not expecting Vader's comment. "You…" She began, trying to find the correct words that were lost within in her disarrayed mind. "You want them– the galaxy to look at you like that."

"Perhaps," he stated, "but I didn't ask to become a monster."

Padmé shook her head, "I didn't make you a monster."

"No," Vader agreed. "But you have made others monsters."

Padmé frowned at Vader's comment, taken back again. "I honor human life," she spit. "Unlike yourself."

He nearly laughed, taking another step forward and this time intimidating her as he did. "Lucian Tardino," he stated. "Thirty-three of Serenno, a honorable man, by most terms, turned corrupted after finding himself working job to job on the planet of Coruscant."

"What?" Padmé frowned, utterly confused. "Who's that? What does that matter?"

"You say that you honor human life, but yet, you have made a man that acted on his manly instinct into a monster. A man that acted upon his need because he saw a beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in that filth of an establishment, alone at a table. You were an angel among men; one that was asking for sex, and he did what many of those men were thinking..."

"The black-haired man," Padmé breathed, the image of the man and the dreadful night flashing before her eyes– her almost rapist.

"You have turned a man into a monster," Vader continued. "Just because he wanted sex."

"Why are you defending him?" Padmé cried, her mind unable to wrap itself around it all. "You saw what he did! You saved me!"

"I'm not, condoning it, Senator." Vader breathed, his voice dropping its dark tone as he took a step back. "But I was thinking about what I did to you, and wondering how it is any different than what he did?"

_Wait, _Padmé thought, her eyes coming up to meet the Sith's hidden gaze for the first time since they had begun this fight as she realized what she thought was the true meaning of this fight.

"Vader," she breathed, almost not believing it herself. "Do you think you raped me?"

He was silent, motionless as he stared back at her.

"Vader." Padmé repeated, her voice harder than before. "Do you think you raped me?"

His head turned away from her, looking towards the ground. "Did I?"

Padmé gazed at him in disbelief, her mouth practically hanging open from Vader's question. Why did he think such a thing? Where had this started? Where had this come from? His voice was filled with sorrow– pain that she hadn't heard before, like he was afraid she would say yes. He was afraid that he had raped her.

"Vader," she breathed, walking up to him and grabbing his hands as she looked up at him. "Vader, please look at me."

He turned his hooded head back to her, almost hesitantly.

"You didn't rape me," Padmé whispered squeezing his hands. "Everything you did, you know–" She paused, sucking in a deep breath of air, forcing herself to finish the sentence that she had never admitted to herself out loud. "You know that I wanted you to do it. Our first time, I begged you. The second time, I teased you because I wanted to have you, so you did what I wanted, regardless of what you think. Every single time, I wanted you. I never tried to stop you, and you haven't taken me against my will." She paused, a small smile appearing across her face. "We… We are in this together."

Feeling his flesh hand slightly tighten around her own, she couldn't help but smile wider, a new feeling passing over her– passing between them. She could feel it, and she knew he could feel it too; but she could also tell that he didn't fully believe her, like something was bothering him. So moving slowly, she released his hands from her grasp, before taking a step forward and wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She snuggled her head into his chest as she wrapped her fingers around his belt, breathing in his sweet scent.

"You said it yourself. It's our secret," she whispered, closing her eyes. "So please, stop trying to push me out. It's already hard enough, and we've fought this for too long. I don't like this as much as you do, but –" She stopped midsentence, deciding just to snuggle farther into his chest. "Just stop trying to fight it , not here."

Vader breathed in deeply, still remaining silent, but moved just enough that Padmé could feel his weight being pushed against her in an abnormal returned hug. The weight was comforting and it soothed Padmé's nerves, giving her all the answers that she needed.

"You aren't ignoring me because you hate me," Padmé breathed, it was a statement not a question, as she realized the true meaning of his previous words.

_"__I will also ignore you when we are out of these establishments, and you will not act as if I cannot hear you. If you try that again, I might just have you on your desk without having the decency of kicking that fool out first."_

He was ignoring her because he wanted her– because the mere sight of her caused him to lose control. He had taken her the first time because of her raging thoughts. He had been forced the second time to wait in her office with no release until he had exploded. He had been afraid that he had taken her without her consent, because being with her caused him not to think straight – caused his need to grow too strong until he had no choice but to act upon it. He didn't hate her when he ignored her, he wanted her so greatly that he couldn't even bare to be with her if he couldn't have her. He didn't hate her. He wanted her.

Padmé smiled, pulling back away from him, feeling her confidence renewed as she looked up at him. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed onto the bottom of her short sleep dress and pulled it over her head, revealing only the panties that she worse underneath.

She watched Vader intently, waiting for him to make his move as she stood there before him, feeling his gaze upon her skin.

"Senator," he asked, his voice reverted back to his teasing ways. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends," Padmé asked with a smile. "Is it working?"

She felt Vader's gaze move over her body once again, a slight nod visible underneath the hood. "Yes," he replied simply, not attempting to hide his arousal.

"Well then," she breathed, grabbing onto his hands and bringing them to her hips. "I believe someone is going to take me to my bedroom, and take me, quite willingly, into the night."

"Yes, milady." Vader nodded, an amused tone in his voice.

"Then," Padmé continued, deciding to push her luck as he lifted her into his arms and began to move towards her bedroom. "Someone that is quite grumpy is also going to stay with me through the night, since I rudely stole his rest away ye–."

Vader's lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence, and once the blindfold was perfectly in place, Vader took her once more, again, and again, and again. They continued their activities until both of them were too exhausted to do anymore; then as Vader promised, instead of leaving, he stayed. While he was still fully dress, and Padmé naked beside him, he untied the blindfold and wrapped his arms around her waist. She willingly snuggled her bottom and back into him, while he pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"You're ruining me, Senator." Vader whispered, but his voice was anything like she had ever heard– it was sweet and tired, too human to be Vader.

With that, sleep overtook him, his exhaustion finally catching up to his act of invisibility. Padmé could hear his deep breaths behind her ear, as she snuggled closer against his leather-clad body and tightened her grasp around his arms. She knew that it would be the perfect opportunity to see the man beneath the hood, but despite her wants, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Tonight had been their time away from it all, before they had to deal with the consequences and day of tomorrow.

_"__You're ruining me, Senator." _Vader's voice echoed within her mind, causing her to frown.

_I'm ruining him? _

The thought left Padmé puzzled, but also triggered something within her mind. Darth Vader was a mystery to the galaxy because he had always been the Empire's ghost. He had been the secret weapon that was only used when absolutely necessary. No one had ever been able to solve the mysteries resolving around the Dark Lord because they hadn't seen him like she had. She had been with him for weeks, in countless different situations. For weeks she had been trying to pry for answers, try to figure out the mysteries of the Sith by herself… but Vader had already given her so many.

Vader may be a monster, but he was a man. She had seen his skin– felt his hair and lips on her body. In the sexual way, they were compatible, and he was able to be hurt. He wasn't invincible because she had seen him bleed– she had seen him grow tired. She had seen him weak and in pain. Vader was powerful– more powerful than any Jedi she had ever seen, but he was arrogant. He believed he was invincible, and that was a weakness that could be used against him. He had an interpret droid to understand human behavior, because he lacked that particular skill, and for what Vader lacked in social skills, he made up in silence. He liked to talk in another language. He liked the dark– to be in the shadows. He didn't like to feel overpowered. He liked to be feared, but also liked to be loved.

She had learned so much about Vader over the past few weeks, even the past few hours that she never realized before. There was definitely more to the story than anyone knew, and she wanted to desperately find out more than ever. Padmé closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the man that surrounded her, feeling how safe she felt within his arms. It didn't make sense for such a murderous man to have such a soft side. It didn't make sense for him to understand battle plans, but not simple emotions. It didn't make sense for him to just appear out of thin air after the creation of the Empire. He didn't make sense, because someone had done this to him– Vader didn't even know who he was. It was a constant battle for him; and she could see it. He constantly struggled, having to put on an act or build up a wall– just like she had. Lord Vader was a monster, but deep within him, there was a man that she had chosen as her lover, a man who was caring and strong– who was her savior. The two were stuck within the same man– fighting a constant battle for control– against humanity and training. It seemed so clear to Padmé now, because the Sith Lord was her savior, but a savior that couldn't even save himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's 5 am for me, if there are any issues, I'll fix them later. Damn this fanfiction breaking down on me again. Review please! Give me strength! Pretty smashing chapter coming up next! *Cough Cough* Her Handsome Hero **


	31. Chapter 31: Her Handsome Hero

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say that it was so nice to talk to old and new followers. Honestly, you guys are the best. As for the concerns, although I have changed particular events in the past, at the end of the day this is my story. I can't promise that Vader won't be aggressive again, I can't promise that I can please all of you, but I can promise to finish this story in the way that I planned. So if you're willing to read, I'm willing to write. If you don't like the story's content, I'm not changing it, so just don't read if you're that unhappy with my work.**

**2****nd**** Author's Note: Some of you have noted that you would like me to spell Anakin's nickname as "Annie" and although I truly understand, I like the spelling "Ani" better.**

* * *

"No funny business today, Senator."

Padmé smiled at his comment, walking behind the large Sith as they entered into the Senate building and headed towards her office. "Lord Vader," she said, perfectly professional. "I have no idea what you mean, I am always professional."

He turned his head slightly as he walked, looking back at her but saying nothing. He didn't have to. Padmé could feel his slight amusement and anger with her comment. Palo always had his nerves in a blaze, but he also knew she was teasing… or at least, she hoped. She knew he had a hard time picking up on simple interactions and she never knew what to expect with him, but she was getting better at reading him. She knew she was pushing her limits and going against the silent rules, but he had broken one as well. He had spoken to her and so she had teased him. There was no harm. Although he had been gone by the time she awoke that morning, he had come to her without hesitation later. Vader was in a good mood, or at least as good of mood that Lord Vader could possibly be in, and she was fully willing to take advantage of that.

"There's my girl!"

Padmé cringed as she walked into her office, and instantly felt Vader's good mood shatter. She immediately cursed herself for not planning for Palo, practically forgetting about the man completely after last night– after the many times that Vader had taken her. She didn't move her gaze away from the Sith who also didn't move, but seemed to be giving her silent, deadly commands as he returned her gaze.

_I mean it, Senator. _Vader's voice growled within her head, before he turned and exited the scene, her eyes glued to him as he fled.

Palo smiled as Vader made his escape, grabbing onto Padmé and pulling her towards him in an attempt to kiss her. She moved quickly, turning her face so that his lips would touch her cheek instead of her lips.

The action caused Palo to frown as he pulled away and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Palo," Padmé breathed, looking him into his dreamy eyes and taking a step back to get some space between them. "We… We have to talk…"

His mood changed almost immediately, concern turning to relief. He laughed, his embarrassment flashing across his face. For the first time, he stepped back, running his fingers through his curly hair as he gave Padmé her much needed space. "Yes, I know." He paused, the redness in his face only growing with each passing second. "I'm quite embarrassed myself," he continued. "I can't believe the Emperor and Darth Vader walked in on us. I promise next time will be–"

"No," Padmé interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of his tale. "We aren't talking about that… because it's not going to happen again."

Palo frowned, shaking his head as he reached towards her again. "Padmé," he whispered, as he tried to take her hands. "Don't do this. Everything is fine. I won't press you, not again."

Padmé took a large step back, not allowing him to touch her. "That's not what I mean, Palo." she responded, looking away from his pleading and hurt filled eyes. "We can't do this. I don't want to do this."

His frown hardened, her words seeming to finally make sense. "What do you mean?"

"I– Please," Padmé stuttered, unable to find her words, or even believe what she was doing. "Palo, don't make this harder than it has to be, I don't want a relationship with you."

His frown leveled, his face becoming hard as his hands crossed tightly over his chest. He leaned back on his heels, looking down on her like a scolding parent. "What's changed?"

"Nothing," Padmé replied, using all her power to make her words sound true. "It's just–"

"It's him isn't it," Palo snapped, his eyes turning away from her.

"What?"

"It's him isn't it!" Palo repeated even louder, his eyes flamed with anger.

Padmé frowned, confused by his words. "Who?"

"Darth Vader!" Palo exclaimed, gesturing to outside the doors to wherever the Sith had fled to.

Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped as Palo's words hit her ears. Darth Vader. There was only one question in her mind: Did he know? He couldn't know! Palo couldn't have any idea to what was happening between her and the Sith Lord. It wasn't possible.

"What!" she exclaimed, pretending that the accusation was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard in her entire life. It actually was. She would never admit to herself what she was doing, let alone tell anyone else, but hearing the words come from someone else's mouth sounded simply ridiculous – outrageous and impossible even. "What is that suppose to mean!"

"He did this, didn't he?" Palo pressed, taking a step towards her, his anger seething. "He told you to end it with me!"

"Palo," Padmé replied, shaking her head. "Lord Vader doesn't care for you or me, so he certainly doesn't care about us." She paused, pushing away the way her words ate at her and forcing herself to continue. "This has nothing to do with him. This is about me, yesterday was unacceptable, and it made me realize–"

"Things just don't change over night!" Palo exclaimed, even more frustrated and bewildered than before. "You were with him! After I left, you were with him! What did he do?"

"Nothing!" Padmé retorted, her eyes growing wide as each statement he made inched closer and closer towards the truth. "This is me, just me! Darth Vader has nothing to do with this!" She paused as he began to advance on her, grabbing her before she could move away. "Palo!" she screamed, trying to fight her way out of his hands. "Stop this!"

She couldn't break free before he pulled her into him. She slammed into his chest, practically falling backwards as he pulled on her hair, revealing one of the many marks across her skin that was plastered on her neck.

"You let me mark you," he whispered, his voice trying to seduce her, while his face moved to mere inches away from hers. "Just yesterday. You let me do that."

Regardless of the situation, Padmé breathed a small sigh of relief, realizing that he thought the marks on her skin were from him– that he thought that he had marked her during their small exchange. It was a small win, one that angered her and brought her relief. Vader's plan had worked, as much as she hated it. Palo, and probably the Emperor thought that he had marked her and not Vader. Still, she hated that Palo thought she would have grown so low… She would never allow, or at least allow any other man to make advances on her such as Vader had. She would not allow Palo to mark her as a possession, like she was nothing but the ground beneath his feet.

"I didn't," she pressed, remembering her teasing and the actions he had taken soon after. "I didn't ask for it– I didn't mean to–"

"To tease me?" Palo finished, before shaking his head. "You didn't. It was mutual. You wanted it then. You wanted me!"

"I didn't, Palo!" Padmé equipped. "I really didn't mean–"

"Don't lie to me, Padmé!" Palo snapped, refusing to believe any statement that left her mouth. "That was wrong of me to get excited, but how couldn't I? I've been waiting for how long for you to make a forward invitation to me like that? From the moment I returned I know you have been thinking about our future too! Don't ruin it! It can still happen! Just like we planned!"

Padmé took a deep breath, hoping it would bring her sanity. She truly understood Palo's frustration, and also knew that she was – that she had caused a large portion of it, but this had to stop. Some of his statements were true. She had, at some point, been thinking about their future together… but things were different now. She was different now. She couldn't be with him, not now, if ever. Perhaps, a few days ago she did want him, days ago she saw a future with him, but today was a new day and her future was unknown.

"Palo…" she whispered slowly, pulling her hands out of his grasp as she looked up at him with true sorrow. "I'm sorry, but things have changed–"

"How are they any different?" Palo interrupted again, his anger flaring visibly as he turned and began to storm the room. "I can mark you, but I cannot have you? I've waited for years, Padmé! I've waited years to have you, and now you do this?"

She frowned at his words, not liking the words he had chosen or the tone of his voice.

"I'm not a prize, Palo." Padmé growled, her own anger flaring just as his had. It was like she was a teenager all over again; just like that night he had left her because she had refused to have sex with him. Had really nothing changed? It suddenly seemed like it. What was she to him? A prize? A possession? A reward? Did he even care at all? Had she imagined the almost perfect days they had spent together?

"I never–"

"You didn't have to," Padmé snapped, turning away from him and walking towards her desk. He didn't have to say it, she had already heard it in his voice and it was too late to take back. She was through with Palo, with the conversation, and with feeling like nothing but a procession in the hands of a man. "Please," Padmé continued, regaining her professional tone and posture as she sat down behind her desk. "Let's just finish this work. Let's finish this as partners in the matter… Just professional partners, nothing else."

Palo looked at her for a long moment, frozen on the opposite side of the room. He licked his lips in irritation, breathing a low growl as he did. "We will see," Palo mumbled, before also returning to his work. "We will see."

* * *

"Captain Muun, Captain Contivo," Vader called as he entered into one of the numerous chambers where the troopers were being held. "Care to inform me what it was that was so urgent that you felt the need to disturb me?"

Both captains snapped into position upon hearing their leader, turning and saluting him as he paused before him. The two exchanged a quick look, before beginning their actions. Capatin Muun did not speak, allowing the older and more experienced male officer to step forward and speak the case.

"We've received news, sir."

"News?" Vader questioned, twisting his arms tightly over his chest. "I thought there was a situation that was to be handled?"

A strange look passed over both captains and the elder officer visibly gulped, but quickly tried to recover.

"It's complicated, my Lord." Contivo said, trying and succeeding at regaining his steady voice. "We just received direct word from the troopers that arrived back this morning."

"Arrived back?" Vader repeated, anger and shock in his voice.

Captain Muun shifted nervously, while the elder captain remained almost unfazed, a slight shuffle in his step giving the only clue that he was uncomfortable. "I'm afraid… Yes, sir." Contivo reported. "They were moved under the Emperor's orders."

Vader fought back a growl, but was sure his officers could hear it rumbling within his chest. They knew that he hated such commands without his knowledge or permission– that he hated the Emperor getting involved. It was, however, the one time that his officers could get away with such actions, such as moving troops without consulting him first. His officers would preform the duties just because the Emperor commanded them to, but that didn't mean they still didn't fear the consequences of their true commander, like if Vader were to finally snap… and he just might.

The fact that his Master was moving his troops without his permission not only made him question the motives of the man, but also made him question the reasons of why. What did his Master have up his sleeve? What was the man planning to do? Vader had strategic plans, he had military experience, and he had a reason for each fleet or squadron bring positioned where they were. Did his Master not trust him to do what was in the best interest of the Empire? Why would he bring in more of his troops from battle without consulting him? What was Vader missing?

"My apologies, Lord Vader." Captain Dovlis announced, stepping forward from the far side of the room to approach the Sith.

Vader frowned, watching the man as he joined the two other officers before him. "He brought in the Hoth regiments?" Vader nearly growled, knowing that Dovlis should have been on the frozen wasteland of where he had sent him. "Why?"

"I just arrived this morning, my Lord." Dovlis continued. "Along with a few smaller forces from nearby systems."

"He didn't remove all of the troops?" Vader asked, not conveying his surprise.

"No," the officer said with a shake of his head. "He did, however, remove most of us, leaving only a small amount of troops and the superior officers at their base."

Vader grinded his teeth, pleased that his Master had not removed all of his troops from their stations, but still pissed that he had been the last to know. "I assume," Vader asked. "Admiral Thyeta is still stationed where I commanded so that he may keep control of the nearby systems?"

"Yes, my Lord." Dovlis nodded. "He sends his deepest apologies and he hopes that you understand that he– we cannot, disregard the Emperor. The troopers wanted to stay, saying it was your personal orders–" The man shuffled, pulling at his shirt collar before adding, "–we all did, sir."

Vader breathed deeply, not showing a physical response, but he was pleased to feel that the man's words were true. At least someone was obedient and trustworthy, unlike his Master who was obviously avoiding him and up to something that Vader could not sense.

"Good," Vader breathed, before his voice regained it's commander ego. "I will deal with that issue later. Now… what is this news that the troops brought back with them?"

Captain Dovlis turned his head to look at Captain Contivo, the elder man motioning to the officer to finish while Captain Muun tried to melt into the corner.

"The Rebellion is breaking, sir." Dovlis said, turning back to the Sith.

Vader frowned. "Breaking?"

"It's splitting in two," Dovlis corrected, causing the Sith's irritation to grow.

"I believe I'm aware of the definition of breaking, Captain Dovlis." Vader stated slowly, trying to control his anger that was beginning to fill the room.

For the first time, Dovlis fear broke through his façade, the sweat beginning to pour down from his cap. "Forgive me, Lord Vader." he said, his voice shaking as his head fell into a small bow. "It seems that our latest attacks has shaken the Rebellion itself, and many of its members have begun to break away from their Rebel Alliance."

"So they are dispersing?" Vader wondered allowed, reaching out into the Force to receive his answers. "Creating their own, new alliance?"

"Yes, sir."

This was good news– but also a hassle. This meant the foundation on which the rebellious personnel stood was crumbling. That they were all becoming weak. The fear due to this news would rise and be carried to every corner of the galaxy. The Rebellion would have nowhere to hide, and would continue to lose the small amount of supports that it had left. People would flee from the Rebellion and have faith in the Empire. It could all come together and they would all be destroyed… but the hassle of it all. Now he would have to track down two traitorous leagues instead of one. He would have the same number of pests to exterminate, just in far more locations. It didn't matter if they were considered the Rebellion or not, because they were still traitors. He would exterminate them all.

_The idiots, _Vader nearly laughed to himself._ They will all meet the end of my blade._

"That's not all, sir."

Vader sighed, being pulled from his thoughts as he turned to his officer. "What else?"

"It seems," Dovlis continued. "That many of the leaders of the Resistance–"

"Resistance?" Vader interrupted, questioning the term he had not heard before.

"The name they call themselves that, sir." Captain Contivo spoke up. "The Resistance is the Rebellion II, created by the members that have left the Rebellion."

_The Rebellion and a Resistance?_

"Continue," Vader pressed, turning back to Captain Dovlis, angry with himself for falling behind on things such as this. After all, these things don't happen over night, but he had been cooped up for too long– for far too long. His small adventures not fulfilling the cravings that he had, or helping him complete the duties that he had to accomplish. He hated being away from the action, away from his troops, and falling behind. He didn't belong in the Senate. He belonged in the battlefield. He didn't belong with senators or politicians. He belonged with his troops, his soldiers, and his officers. It wasn't just the lack of action that vexed him, but the feeling of commanding troops from anywhere but the frontlines. It was if he was a politician that refused to get his hands dirty, that waited and watched while others gave their lives in his place. He would never command his troops into an action that he would never do himself, unlike many others. If he commanded his troopers, he would be beside them, leading them into battles… but he wasn't– he hadn't.

"We have heard," Dovlis reported. "That the leaders of this Resistance are going to make attempts against the leaders of the Rebellion."

Vader's head snapped towards his officer upon hearing his words, truly surprised. "They are fighting against their own people?"

"It would seem that way, sir." Dovlis nodded. "They are unhappy, and feel the Rebellion leaders are unfit. They do not like their choices regarding certain matters and believe if they destroy the leaders of the Rebellion than the members might join them instead."

Vader was taken back. _How stupid are these idiots? _It seemed they were even more unintelligent than he first believed. He had always believed the members of the Rebellion or even the traitors of the Empire to be foolish, but never to this extreme. He at least gave them credit where credit was due, but knew he would never give them any sort of credit again. Yes, this made his job easier, but how idiotic could people get? Did they not understand that strength came in numbers? That they were going against their own people– people that had the same beliefs as they did? If they wanted even a chance at succeeding they should–

_Why do I care? _Vader thought to himself. _Let them destroy each other. _

He turned back to his three officers, his mind beginning to form its own questions. "Do we have names of the traitors that started and joined the Resistance?" Vader asked, still remaining open to the Force and trying to push down his irritation with feeling so clueless.

"Not yet, sir." Captain Contivo responded, taking a step forward. "But we will."

"Do we know where this Resistance is located?"

"Also unknown, sir." Dovlis answered. "Part of them were located on the planet of Hoth, thought to be the Rebellion until we captured a small squadron of soldiers who admitted to their affliction. "

"Where are these soldiers now?"

"Dead," Captain Muun finally spoke up, looking like a fierce beast as she pushed through the two men. "They killed them, Lord Vader." She paused, turning back to face Dovlis with burning eyes. "Quite a stupid decision don't you agree, my Lord?"

Vader decided to ignore Muun's outburst, as well as the way Dovlis nearly soiled himself upon her words. He could feel Muun's rage, and it was obviously a personal issue that she was bringing into play, one that he did not want to get involved with. In fact, he was growing sick of her outbursts involving personal matters. Captain Contivo spoke for the man's defense, not that Vader heard a single bit of what was pouring from the man's mouth. He didn't care. Muun had taken up the last space for all of his annoyance, and if she didn't stop soon, he had no hesitations about killing her. It would practically be a pleasure and relief at this point.

"What about their numbers?" Vader pressed, interrupting the blabbering man as the Sith remained still.

The captain hesitated, taking in the situation. He regained his composure as he realized Vader had become agitated, but not murderous. Still, he hesitated again, knowing that his news might just be what could send Vader over the edge. "Also unknown," Contivo responded slowly and quietly, his face falling to the ground.

_Unknown._

The word unknown was pressing his nerves, causing his blood to boil. He hadn't known about the entire situation. They didn't know names. They didn't know locations. They didn't know numbers. Everything was unknown. Unknown was unacceptable! He would not tolerate it within his ranks, not like this. How could they be so clueless? His own troops!

"Then," he snapped, his voice ice as he moved for the first time, taking a large step toward his officers. "What do you know captains?"

Surprisingly, and impressively, none of his officers took a step back, but instead, melted harder into their stance. "Just what I told you, sir." Dovlis spoke up. "That the Rebellion is breaking, and that this Resistance is thought to have substantially smaller numbers than that of the Rebellion."

Vader stepped back, breathing out his anger and irritation. He was tired of this. Of idiot officers and imbecilic games. He could find answers, but he could do not do anything about it sitting here. He felt like a caged dog… a dog that was always wondering when would his Master set him free?

_Master._

"Have you reported this to the Emperor?" Vader asked, his mind turning to his Master once again.

"No, sir." Contivo said, shaking his head.

"Good," Vader breathed, as he began to stride away. "Wait for my order, Captain. I will–"

"Though," Contivo called, causing the Sith to pause. "The Emperor has requested that you do not make further contact with him until he calls upon you."

Vader frowned, every alarm inside of his body sounding. "Who said this?"

"I was told by a member of the Royal Guard, milord."

Vader breathed out an irritated breath. When did his Master begin to use middlemen? What was the purpose? What was the old man up to?

"So be it," Vader growled annoyed, throwing his hand in the air as he walked in the opposite direction. "Wait for these attacks to occur, then. It will be easier for these fools to take each other out then to sacrifice more of our troops. When they attack, contact me and we will have a heading and hopefully a location of where each of these traitors are hiding."

"Yes, sir!" the three captains saluted, watching their commander stalk off towards his troops, all breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by slowly, Vader doing exactly as he had said he would do the night that he had slept with the senator for the third time. He ignored her as he took her to the Senate and the entire day while she worked, although she seemed more than willing to reciprocate the action after realizing the true reason for his disregard. To his relief and distress, the fool, Campton, kept his distance from her while Sidious never contacted him. There was no news of the Rebellion or Resistance, and so, Vader continued to wait. It was a stressful time, but the senator eased his nerves at least in the darkness. He took the senator every night as many times and for however long that she wanted – something that he could not, and would not try to explain.

"How– How as your day?"

"Why do you always have to talk in this position?" Vader grumbled at her ridiculous question, moving restlessly beneath her as his hips buckled upwards to push himself into her warmth. Somehow during their activities, she had maneuvered on top of him again, her inner thighs rest against his clothed hips. The feeling of her pressing against him like this drove him nearly to madness– madness that she always seemed to want to destroy.

"Humor me," she breathed, her head falling backwards with a soft moan as he continued to thrust himself into her core. Her naked body moved deliciously above him, her breasts jumping up and down with each one of his thrusts.

"I would," he breathed, buckling beneath her as he moved his flesh and gloved hands to her breasts where he began to play gently with her nipples. "But I'm too busy pleasing you." He rolled them over so that he was above her again, his face near her neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse. "And I don't think you want me to stop."

"I– I don't," she breathed, her hands scratching against the mattress as he pushed himself farther into her. "Bu– But you did m– move me before I could make a– a final demand."

"Hmm," he mused, his trail of kisses moving down her chest. "Is above me the only place you can make demands, Senator? I told you, I was becoming accustomed with your confidence."

She was silent for a long moment, lost in her own thoughts before a series of giggles escaped her lips. He could feel and almost hear her amusing thoughts, but he decided not to invade.

"That was an invitation for a demand, Senator." Vader whispered, moving back up to her neck so he could kiss and bite her roughly.

"C– Can…. Ummm…" she stated, her nervousness mixing with her bursts of pleasure. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

He frowned slightly as he pulled away, looking down at her. "Aren't I already doing that?"

"No," she breathed nervously, but he could here the fear in her voice. "Like actually sleep."

His frown hardened, realizing her true request, He could practically feel her want, her nerves, and her confusion radiating off of her. She couldn't see him through the blindfold, but he knew that they had an enough of a connection that she knew he was staring at her. It was only because his mind could never make sense of it. He shouldn't sleep with her. It seemed different than sex. He had fallen asleep with her before, but awoken some hours later, regretting his decision. He knew how wrong it felt– how wrong it was. He was almost peaceful when he slept with her – too peaceful– uncomfortably peaceful. The Sith didn't like it.

"Please…" she breathed, a small nervous smile on her face as snuggled deeper into the bed and in return, farther onto his member.

He groaned in contentment, shaking his head as he stared down at the woman– the angel beneath him.

_Kriffing Sith Hell… this woman._

He wouldn't agree, but he kissed her lips, causing a large smile to blaster on her face, one that he also would not admit, caused a strange feeling to shiver down his spine. He could feel every instinct that had been trained within him react, telling him to flee, to escape, but he couldn't.

When they found relief together once more, he pulled himself off of her, securing his member back within his pants before lying beside her. He made sure everything was perfectly in place before he slid the sheets up her body and pulled off the blindfold. He wrapped his arms around her torso, the sheets wrapping around his arms as he did so from being position above them. He did not join her under the covers, knowing that if he would lay beside her naked body, even while he was fully clothed, he would never stop. He could feel her protest lightly, trying to squirm away from the confinements so that she could feel his clothes and flesh hand on her skin. She didn't want the feeling of the sheets against her skin, but his skin. It was a feeling that he wanted as well, but could not allow himself the pleasure. She continued to struggle for sometime, but finally settled on just snuggling into his chest before sleep finally overtook them both.

But unlike the senator, tonight, Vader did not find peaceful sleep.

_He didn't know where he was– He didn't know who he was. He began to run, escaping into the horizon of nothingness. He didn't know where he was going, besides knowing that he was running away. He paused, something grabbing him, engulfing him like a wave of smoke. To his left, a dark mist crawled in, appearing out of nowhere. It was black and malevolent, surrounding everything around him. For a moment, he was afraid, but the feeling quickly vanished being replaced with nothingness. He couldn't feel, he couldn't fear, but he could embrace the darkness. Still, regardless of the darkness, he could see light– a bright light shining upon him, gleaming brightly across his body trying desperately to break through the darkness. It seemed like a never-ending battle that he was forced to just sit by and watch, sometimes the light would break through, other times the darkness would break through, neither one ever overwhelming the other completely. There was still no winner, the battle only continued– never-ending. _

_"__Ani…" _

_He stiffened as he heard the voice calling to him; the warm and familiar voice sending a million shivers down his spine that felt like ice crystals driving down his bones. As she called out again, he turned slowly, almost hesitantly to face the voice and was greeted by a pair of brown eyes that he had not seen in a very long time… but they were eyes he could never forget. His breath hitched and his heart stopped as he met her gaze, taking a large step back before he froze within his place._

_She looked emotionless as she stepped towards him, the darkness all but breaking as she passed. "Don't you remember me?"_

_He tried to open his mouth, he tried to talk – tried to answer her, but his mouth had run dry. He couldn't find words. He couldn't make any sense. He couldn't believe it._

_"__Do you remember me?" she repeated, her voice soft as she paused before him. _

_"__M–Mom?" he stuttered, his disbelief visible across his face. _

_"__Ani," she smiled, the joy never reaching her eyes. "It's– It's been a long time since I've seen you."_

_"__Mom?" he repeated, still not believing his eyes, while his voice conveyed his shock. _

_She shook her head, the smile still upon her features. Her dark brown hair that was pulled into a braided bun on the back of her head shook as she did, revealing her moderately burned skin. She closed the distance between them, pushing back the garment that hid him from the galaxy before putting her hand upon his cheek._

_"__Oh, my sweet boy." she smiled, rubbing his skin as the tears began to swell in her eyes. "You're so handsome." She moved her other hand, grazing her fingers over some of the scars that covered his surface, before her fingers paused by his eye. "Look at what they've done to you."_

_His flesh hand moved to press her fingers against his cheek, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes as he felt the pressure. He could feel her fingers underneath his grasp and could feel the pressure of her hand against his face. "Mom?" he asked again as he opened his eyes and continued to look towards her in disbelief; his mind unable to make sense of what was occurring before his own very eyes. _

_"__It's me, Ani…" she smiled, her face warm and just as he remembered. "It's me."_

_He could feel the tears beginning to stream from his eyes, the saltiness burning his face. He quickly grabbed onto her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "I've missed you."_

_She smiled again, a soft, sad smile, one that made her eyes become even duller. "No," she whispered, her heart visibly breaking. "You have forgotten about me, Ani."_

_"__No," Vader said shaking his head frantically. "I could never."_

_"__You have," his mother disagreed. "You had to."_

_He was silent, her words burning him, while a true pain resonating from his chest. _

_"__You had to," she repeated. "It was the only way." She paused thinking over her own words, shaking her head as she changed them. "You'll have to because it's the only way."_

_He opened his mouth, but found himself unable to form words. He wanted to tell her it wasn't true. He wanted to tell her that he had never– could never forget her, but he knew that she knew that. She meant something far worse._

_"__I don't want to forget you," he admitted, unable to stop what felt like a flood of tears from pouring down his face. _

_"__Then don't," she pressed, grabbing onto his hands tightly. "Don't push me out."_

_"__I have to," Vader wheezed, a heavy weight falling upon his chest as it felt as if he couldn't breath. "You know I can't– I won't be able– It hurts– I need–"_

_"__Ani," she begged. "Pleas–"_

_"__Mom, I can't!"_

_"__You can," Shmi protested. "This path has been placed before you, Anakin. The decision is yours."_

_"__My path has already been decided," Vader retorted, for the first time sounding angry. "I never had a choice!"_

_"__No," she said shaking her head. "No one can choose your path for you, Ani. The choice to take it must be yours alone."_

_Vader shook his head, his frustration and pain threatening to overwhelm him. "You weren't there," he breathed, the painful memories flashing before his eyes. "You aren't here. My decision was been made long ago. I could not fight it! I tried, but I lost that battle a long time ago."_

_"__You are here," his mother said, grabbing onto him. "You wouldn't be able to be here if it was decided."_

_He frowned, his mother's words brining him out of his pain and torture. _

_"__But it has been a long time," she continued sadly. "A very long time."_

_ "__But I'm here?" Vader repeated softly, trying to understand the words himself. "You're here."_

_"__Yes," his mother nodded. "Because of you. You're here… and you know what that means."_

_Vader was silent, taking in his mother's words. He had blocked his past out for a long time, as long as he could remember. Memories would resurface, but never this. If this was his mother, than Vader could not be here… and if Vader was here, but not there as Vader, that only meant..._

_No!_

_The monster flared inside of him, realizing that the man had escaped. No! He couldn't! He wouldn't allow him to! The darkness began to consume him, flooding his very soul and drowning the man within. The beast fought against every word the woman was saying. The outrage! The audacity! The horror! That man didn't existed! He was dead and whatever was left of him would soon burn. There were no other options! There wasn't another path! He was destined to become this– he had been destined for everything that he had done– what he was to do. His fate was to become Darth Vader, and if he had to burn to complete his destiny… so be it. _

_"__You have a war to win, my love." Shmi continued, watching as the darkness and light fought for possession of her son. "But you have help now."_

_"__You left," he cried, the man just breaking free. "You can't save me from this!"_

_"__Not me," she smiled, her face becoming hopeful. "You have an angel, Anakin. You're not alone."_

_His mother began to disappear before his eyes, her lips touching his hand and squeezing it tightly. She pulled away from him, leaving him in a panic, trying to bring her back into his grasp._

_"__Mom!" he begged, reaching out to her. "Mom!"_

_But he couldn't stop it. She continued to fade, disappearing before his very eyes, and just like that, he was seven all over again, watching his mother ben taken from him. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and the tears were rushing down his eyes, but the darkness would not allow him to move. _

_"__Shmi!" he screamed. "Shmi!"_

"Shmi!"

"Vader!"

He pushed himself up, breathing heavily as he opened his eyes, taking in the black room around him. He wheezed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart that was slamming the sides of his chest painfully. The dream played itself over and over in his mind, with him unable to stop it… until he felt someone's hands on his sides.

"You were having a nightmare," she – the senator breathed.

He had forgotten she was in her room, but unlike usual, she was the least of his concerns. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, the sheet wrapped around her naked body and the blindfold still perfectly in place. Her curly hair was a mess and her voice sounded heavy. He had obviously awoken her from her sleep, which apparently resulted in her sitting up and feeling for him – or just listening, he didn't want to know which.

"Sith, don't have nightmares," he responded automatically, unable to find his anger as he moved his eyes away from her.

"I heard you," she breathed, and he couldn't respond.

He knew he should argue, but his mind was still ablaze. The dream that should have never occurred was eating away at him. This was yet another thing that was not suppose to happen. He looked towards his other mistake, remaining silent as he gazed at her. She sat with her legs to her chest, just barely covered by the sheets with her mind wrapped around his wellbeing.

_Oh, Senator. _Vader thought, making sure he was completely covered, before he pulled the blindfold off of her face and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. He could feel her eyes on him, trying to see him in the darkness. He could feel her questions, but he just hoped she didn't ask any of them. Right now, he just wanted her to stay silent. Her presence was soothing, helping him calm his raging nerves.

She did as he wanted, at least for a short time. Though, her silence and curiosity couldn't be kept at bay forever, and before he could even warm her, the question left her lips. "Who is Shmi?"

Vader couldn't stop his anger that erupted as she asked him the forbidden question. The room turned cold as his head snapped in her direction and he fought desperately against every instinct to kill her. "Don't." was all that he said, before he pushed himself up from her bed, his word was ice and bitter, the threat in the single word.

She didn't seem to be fazed by his anger as she moved across the bed and reached out to him, but he rejected her touch, pulling his arm away roughly.

"If you cherish your arm," he growled. "I suggest you rethink your actions."

She said nothing, her eyes burning into his back as he made his escape.

"Go back to sleep," he snapped, before leaving the room, knowing that or hoping that, she wasn't stupid enough to follow. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. He needed to stop whatever was happening.

* * *

Padmé tossed and turned within her sheets, unable to return to her slumber. It seemed nearly impossible without Vader there. She rolled onto his side of her bed, snuggling into his warmth and breathing in his scent. It was a comforting feeling, but didn't help her rest. In fact, his scent only woke her up, allowing the questions to form within her mind and her need to grow within her belly. She groaned dramatically, closing her legs and biting her lip as she tried to concentrate on her inquiry and not her need.

_"__Shmi!" he called out within his sleep, his body twisting and turning while his breath became shallow. "Shmi!"_

She had heard him and felt him moving beside her. He had woken her up from her deep sleep, causing her to open her eyes against the blindfold. At first, she had been confused, startled even, until she heard him cry out again. The sound of Vader calling out in true terror to someone was a sound she never wanted to hear again. It frightened her, because what could frighten a Sith Lord? At the time, she had fought against her better judgment to remove the material covering her eyes, and instead just settled on calling out to him.

He had told her it wasn't a nightmare… but it sounded like a nightmare– it seemed like a nightmare. She tried to think of other scenarios, scenarios that would cause of Sith Lord such as Vader to become a puddle under its hold, but found none; it had to be a nightmare. He had to have been remembering something, or at the very least, being tortured by it.

Padmé thought of her conversation with Vader's droid when she had first arrived to his establishments, when she had first become a victim of night terrors.

_"How do you know so much about nightmares?"_

_"You are not the first person I have had to deal with that has had nightmares, milady." 3PO replied kindly, before turning and exiting the room._

It hadn't made sense to her then, but it did now. Was it Vader that the droid had become experienced with? Had Vader been a victim to night terrors as well? It seemed that way anyways, but there was an even bigger question as well with no answer. Who was this, Shmi? Who was it that Vader had called out so frighteningly to? It sounded like a name, but the name of who? A friend? A lover?

_Probably one of his past women, _she thought before she could stop herself, and Padmé quickly tried to fight back her jealous that simmered deep within her belly. She knew it had to be true though. It had to be undeniably someone close. He had seemed so defensive, even angry when she brought it up– that wasn't just a friend… but Vader had said he didn't care? That he never loved anyone? If that were true, why would this affect him so greatly?

_Unless… _she thought to herself. _He's lying._

She knew it was a possibility, one that she didn't want to think about. It hurt to know that perhaps Vader had lied to her. That maybe he had cared for one of his former lovers. Though she had no idea who would care for the insane Sith Lord, apart from her crazy self. He was impossible to care about– almost, but she also knew that he cared for no one, as much as she lied to herself… but maybe he had at one point in his life? He had, after all, appeared out of thin air and had a large portion of his life to live before he met her. It was a possibility wasn't it?

She hoped not. The jealousy flaring in her belly screaming, begging that it wasn't so. "Shmi," she repeated, testing the words against her lips, and not hating the way it sounded to her ears. She thought she would, but since she didn't, she knew she was missing something. What did this mean? Who was this Shmi?

* * *

A few hours later, they rode to the Senate in silence, Vader's fowl mood only seeming to triple as they rode through the Coruscant sky. Neither of them had returned to their slumber after being awoken from Vader's dream, both instead had been consumed by their thoughts with no prevail. Even after they parked and began their walk, their minds remained in the past rather than in the present, thinking and reasoning about the hours before. Vader left her at the edge of her office without a word, not even acknowledging her as he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

It saddened Padmé, but what she didn't know was that Vader felt his Master pulling him through their invisible bond, commanding him to come report to him. The Sith walked rapidly through the halls, answering obediently like the slave that he was. When he arrived, the red guards let him in without delay, allowing him to pass by and enter into the Emperor's large red throne room. Vader followed his Master's Force signature to the other side of the room, where he paused before a large armchair, and knelt to the ground.

"My Master," Vader greeted, bowing his head in false respect.

"Vader," Sidious replied without looking up from the datapad within his grasp. "I feel you are most displeased with me."

Vader raised his head, but not his body, looking towards the Emperor and deciding to tell the truth. "You're hiding something from me, Master." Vader replied, making sure to keep himself and his mind heavily guarded against his Master's tricks.

Sidious almost laughed at his comment. "And you from me, my young apprentice."

He didn't acknowledge his Master's statement, knowing that if he denied the fact, there would be consequences. Instead, he remained silent, returning the Emperor's gaze without fail. He felt as his Master's presence moved over him, trying to prick apart his mind and knock down his mental walls in an attempt to figure out what he was hiding, but Vader remained strong– the old man being no match to his skill, while he even played his part perfectly, acting as if he was unaware of his Master's acts.

"The Rebellion has broken into two," Vader announced, after growing sick of Sidious's games. "Now we have two enemies, the Rebellion and the Resistance."

The Emperor pulled away displeased, turning back to his work unperturbed by the news. "Yes, I know." he finally announced, causing Vader to frown.

He waited for the Sidious to continue, but the elder man remained silent, almost ignoring the younger Sith that stood before him, testing Vader's patience.

"Master?" Vader finally pressed. "What action would you like me–"

"They are of no threat to us, Lord Vader!" Sidious exclaimed, looking up from his datapad in annoyance. "They shall be exterminated soon enough."

"But when?" Vader asked, his own annoyance flaming, as his anger became tangiable.

The Emperor laughed, returning to his usual self, breathing in Vader's anger. "Don't worry, Lord Vader." he replied, with an amused smile. "You will deal with them soon enough."

Vader breathed, knowing he was pushing his limits due to his irritation. The fact angered him, that he was letting his useless emotions get the best of him yet again. Just because of a dream. "Yes," he replied obediently. "Forgive me, Master."

"Good. Good," the Emperor crackled, rising from his desk and circling it to stand above his apprentice. "Your anger brings you focus, my apprentice. It makes you strong."

Vader nodded his head, "Yes, my Master."

"Patience, Lord Vader." Sidious reminded, "It is only a matter of time before the real plan begins."

Vader frowned, looking back up at the man before him. "Real plan, Master?" he asked, not attempting to hide his confusion. "You mean, extracting information from Senator Amidala?"

"Lord Vader," Sidious snapped, almost appalled and disappointed that his apprentice would bring up such an old strategy. "That time has come and passed, you now have a new mission."

"And what is–"

"Patience!" Sidious snapped again, motioning for the Sith to rise and walk with him. "Lord Vader, everything is happening exactly as I have foreseen."

_Foreseen? _Vader thought. _What exactly has he foreseen?_

Vader fought against the bile rising in his throat and his raging emotions that told him that somehow his Master knew – knew of his actions towards the senator and his disobedience to his commands… but it was impossible. The old man couldn't know. Senator Amidala had been his mission since the beginning, and he would expect her to treat her as such.

_"__You now have a new mission."_

His Master's words echoed in his head, causing Vader's turmoil to only grow. Apparently, Senator Amidala was his mission, but was not anymore. But then why was she still with him? Why had his Master not commanded him to end her?

"But what of the senator?" Vader asked, his voice void of any emotion.

Sidious only flicked his wrist as they continued down the hall. "We will deal with that later," he replied uncaringly. "For now, the Resistance is about to expose themselves. You will deal with them as the traitors they are, and then you will receive the information you need to sniff out the rest of the Rebellion. It is only a matter of time, Lord Vader, until you will bring and restore peace and justice to the galaxy."

Vader smiled, wickedly, the announcement making his body flare. "Yes, my Master."

"The time is soon, Lord Vader." Sidious announced. "And when they reveal themselves, I leave them to you. I feel that you have been denied a good hunt for far too long."

Vader gritted his teeth, his smile widening, as a different sort of pleasure rushed through his body. "Yes, Master."

"Now we–" Sidious paused, his face becoming neutral as he turned to the hallway outside his chamber. "Do you feel a disturbance, Lord Vader?"

Vader frowned, how could he feel anything but pleasure after that announcement? He could practically see himself bathing in the traitors' blood. The feeling and thought made him shiver with delight.

"Lord Vader," his Master repeated, his voice angry and urgent.

Vader sighed annoyed, pushing his thoughts away as he reached out into the Force, thinking he would find nothing before he immediately frowned. Unfortunately, he did. He felt a disturbance. He felt a disturbance around on particular person– someone that was close… a threat against… He closed his eyes tighter, reaching out deeper into the Force to find his answer. His eyes flashed open as he did, his heart freezing within his chest… Senator Amidala.

* * *

"Padmé," Palo called as he entered into her office. "You remember, Senator Alavar?"

Padmé smiled as she looked up from her work, her gaze meeting the pair as they entered. "Of course," she replied, rising from her seat to greet the senator. "How are you, Nee?"

Senator Alavar smiled, returning the gesture. "Hello, Senator Amidala."

"This is a pleasant surprise," Padmé smiled, before a small frown appeared on her features. "But forgive me for asking, is there a reason for this visit?"

They both remained silent, staring at her awkwardly until she began to feel uncomfortable. She frowned as she looked between them, the silent pair frozen to their spots on her floor.

"Is there?" Padmé asked again, taking a small step backwards to accommodate for her uneasiness.

Then, she heard R2 beep from behind them, for the first time causing Palo to move. "Troopers are gone," he said as he turned, allowing R2 to enter as he shut the doors firmly behind him.

Senator Alavar moved too, looking between the man and the droid. "They won't be gone long," she stated. "We have to hurry."

Padmé watched the scene unfold in front of her with confusion, her mind not fully grasping what was happening before her. "I take that as a yes?" Padmé question, causing the pair to look at her.

"Yes," Senator Alavar responded, for the first time dropping her act as her face became hard. "Remember when you assisted my planet against the blockade and I remarked about a rescue mission?"

Padmé paled, her eyes becoming wide. "Yes," she nodded, even though she had completely forgotten. How could she have forgotten that?

_Because it's not possible._

"Palo," Senator Alavar continued, gesturing to the man beside her. "Has obtained enough information, that we have been given permission to inform you to be ready."

"Ready?" Padmé repeated, her eyes moving to Palo in shock, the pieces finally beginning to fit together. "Force!" she exclaimed. "Palo, you're a spy for the Rebellion?" She almost couldn't believe it. Palo Campton? A Rebellion Spy? It didn't make sense... but it also did. "That's why you asked me all of those questions!"

Yes," Palo nodded, taking a step towards her as his face became soft. "Padmé, we need you out of here. I told the Rebellion that it's now more than ever. I fought for you, and they agreed."

Padmé frowned, taken back, slightly confused. "What?"

He took another step forward grabbing her hands and holding them within his own. "Vader," he breathed, "he can't keep us apart Padmé. I love you."

Padmé's mouth ran dry at his confession. Her eyes becoming saucers as she looked between the man and woman in shock. This was so much information coming to her in such a short amount of time, and she hadn't been prepared for it. Was this even actually happening?

"Yes. Yes," Senator Alavar pushed, pulling the man away from Padmé. "We don't have time. Go, Palo! Contact them! Tell them that we have informed, Senator Amidala."

"I'll be back," he whispered with a smile, kissing each of her hands before he fled.

As he did, Senator Alavar turned to her, not even sparing a second. "I must go now too," she said. "I'm sure, Palo will have the final news when he returns. I just wanted to be sure to tell you myself. "

Padmé tried to find words, but found herself almost speechless. It felt like a dream… but strangely also like a nightmare. "I– I can't thank you enough," she stumbled, unsure of what to actually say, but regardless reaching out for the senator's hand and shaking it kindly. "Thank you so much."

A sad look passed over Senator Alavar's face and she nodded, before turning to exit. She paused, however, as she made it to the doorway, turning back to Padmé with even more hurt filled eyes. "Senator," she called. "Again, I would like to thank you for all of your help. I want you to know that it was greatly appreciated." She paused again, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

Padmé frowned, "Sorry for?"

The senator shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I'm just sorry."

Padmé continued to frown as she watched the woman leave, still not understanding the woman's apology. She told herself it was probably because of the bantha-load of information that had just been placed upon her plate, and her mixed feelings about it. It still felt like a dream to her, like it had happened too quickly without a real explanation.

_Because there is no explanation, _a voice sounded inside her head. _Something is out of place. _

She knew it was true. Something didn't make sense. There was no motive for her rescue, nor would the Rebellion risk telling her about the rescue in such an open and unsecure location. It had happened too fast and without warning. Something was out of place– something was off. She told herself she wasn't excited about the news because she knew it was a lie, but something inside of her ached, something she didn't want to think about. She didn't have to think about it though, because she wasn't going to be rescued. She knew that– she felt that after she gave herself time to think. Someone was playing a game, and had fooled the pair in the works of it.

She heard someone walk through her doorway, followed by R2's beeps and whistles sounding from somewhere behind her, drawing her out of her thoughts_. _

_Palo, _Padmé thought. _He can get me to the bottom of this._

She raised her head to continue her conversation with him, to ask him the flood of questions that had entered her mind. "Palo, who was it that–" She stopped as she realized the man before her was not Palo, but a dark-skinned human male, one that looked extremely like the senator who had just left her office. The man looked visibly upset, taking Padmé off guard, as she had never seen this man before in her life.

"I'm sorry," Padmé whispered, taking step near him. "Are you alright?"

The man didn't say anything to her, instead, continued mumbling to himself as his hands fidgeted behind his back, a look of frustration covering his face.

"Sir," Padmé continued softly. "Are–"

The man's head snapped towards her as he swung his arms to the front of his body, revealing the bomb and detonator in his hand. Padmé realized the threat too late, and as her mouth opened in horror, all she could do was watch the man threw the bomb towards the center of the room.

"Senator!"

The loud boom shattered throughout the room, breaking walls and shattering eardrums. It took under a second for the bomb to devastate all that were near. A torrent of fire filled the room, and Padmé was only able to watch in horror as her world flew apart around her, a sheer pain radiating through her body. She was about to be engulfed by the flames, before she felt as a large heavy mass push her away from the path of harm and shield her body with his own until the force of the detonation sent them both flying in opposite directions.

When she opened her eyes again, the pain that radiated through her body was almost unbearable. Her head was thumbing, her body was aching, and she could almost feel her ribs move with each breath. She moaned painfully as she tried to push herself up from the blood and filth covered floor that she laid upon, falling back down will a loud _humph _as her arms gave out from underneath her.

She laid still for a moment, trying to regain her strength as she began to make out the sounds of yelling voices somewhere outside her office. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up, looking around at the pieces and shards of her office. As she reached her full height, she stumbled almost falling back onto the ground, her vision blurring as her mind began to spin. She could see that there was smoke everywhere, engulfing the ceiling as it rose. Debris from everywhere, her desk, her ceiling, her walls, was scattered along her floor, and there were two small fires that burned in the corner of her room. She saw the man, or half of the man, lying on the opposite side of the room in a pool of blood, the bomb having been thrown back at him somehow, but she couldn't remember how or any of the details.

She felt a pain in her side, and only then did she realize that she was bleeding as well. She looked down at her own pool of blood, only then registering the small bits of metal that were poking out of her side. It hurt, but she didn't complain. It should have been worse…

_Why hadn't it been?_

Her mind moved within her skull, causing her to let out a small cry as she tried to make sense of the entire situation.

_The man's head snapped towards her as he swung his arms to the front of his body, revealing the bomb and detonator in his hand._

A man, a man had tried to kill her! A man that was laying in pieces! She had almost been killed by… Who even was he? She had a number of attacks during her lifetime, but never did she expect this. If anyone, she had expected Vader to try to end her life. That Vader would be– Vader!

_"__Senator!"_

He had yelled out to her!

_She was about to be engulfed by the flames __before she felt as a large heavy mass push her away from the harm and shield her body with his own until the force of the detonation sent them both flying in opposite direction._

Vader had pushed her out of the way!

Her heart stopped as she gazed around the room. Where was he? Where was Vader? She looked around frantically, her vision beginning to clear as she tumbled forward, tripping over shards and sliding across blood. She tried to find her voice, but could only rasp. The pain shooting through her like lightening bolts.

She paused as she heard the rattling of metal, turning to face the opposite side of the room from where she had landed. She watched as giant piece of the ceiling that lay along the floor was pushed upwards and a man pushed himself out from underneath. She watched mesmerized for a moment, her brain in such pain that she couldn't even think properly.

The man looked at the metal that had held him prison before he turned to face her, a small frown across his features. She audibly gasped as his gaze met her, for the first time taking in the sight that stared upon her. The man gazing back at her was incredibly more handsome than anything she had seen in her entire life. His skin– or what she could see of it, was tan and covered with dirt and blood, lightly scarred in areas such as his eye that had a large straight line down it. His jaw was firm and strong, an accenting feature on his face, but nothing compared to his full lips. His hair was a dark blond, brown mess of shaggy locks that framed his face in a way that quite literally took her breath away. His eyes were a piercing fiery yellow, staring at her with such cold calculation that she had to glance away.

Her heart skipped a beat, but her mind was still unable to make sense. Just who was this man and where was Vader? She tried to think if there had been more than just one assassin, but her brain refused to put the pieces together. She couldn't remember.

She turned back to the man, her head thumping even harder as she met his gaze once more.

"W–Who," she frowned, her voice crackling. "Who are you?"

He stared back at her, a hard frown on face but something hidden within his eyes. He didn't respond to her, as he let out a loud groan, suddenly pulling out a large piece of metal that was piercing out of his side. She gaped at him in astonishment, watching a new flow of blood drop onto the floor, but he breathed a sigh of relief instead of pain. Neither of them moved as a army of troopers entered the room, acting as if they had seen this all before and moved along with their business without acknowledging the two of them.

Padmé wanted to scream as the troopers continued to pass. Why weren't they looking for their commander? They had to find Vader! He had been here! Where was he?

"Sir," a trooper said catching Padmé's eye, as he ran up to the gorgeous man across the room that turned to face him. "We believe the assassin was a suicide bomber, killed with his own blast. We also believe he was apart of the small amount of members that broke away from the Rebellion."

"Believe?" the man snapped, his voice undeniably like the Sith and his face becoming so angry that Padmé herself was intimidated. "Why don't you figure out who exactly this scum is!" the man shouted, gesturing to the pieces of human lying upon the floor. "And more importantly, how the son of a bitch found his way in here!"

The trooper took a large step back, obviously frightened by the man. "Yes, Lord Vader!"

Padmé froze as the trooper's statement reached her ears, her heart literally stopping within her chest.

_"__Yes, Lord Vader!"_

Her gaze slowly moved towards the man, her mind screaming on thing: _It can't be!_

"Vader," Padmé repeated in shock, staring wide-eyed at the man in question. "Lord Vader?"

He said nothing, his face becoming hard as he looked towards her and back to his troops that were surveying the area.

She refused to believe it. It couldn't be Vader! It couldn't be! It didn't make sense! This man was far too human– too young to be Darth Vader! He couldn't be that much older than her! For the first time, she inspected him again. His shaggy hair, his golden tan, and his strong features– he was gorgeous! Her eyes moved to his clothes: the black tunic, black cloak, and lightsaber that hung from his belt – exactly identical to that of Vader!

"As in Darth Vader," Padmé continued, her shock only growing.

He didn't turn to face her, but Padmé could see his eyes roll at her comment, almost angered and annoyed, before his head snapped towards the doorway.

"Ah, Vader."

Padmé followed his lead, turning her head to see the Emperor entering her office, flanked by more guards and troopers than usual. He waved them off as he entered, having them return to their work as he approached the young man.

"It seems that you got here just in time," Palpatine smiled, patting the man lightly on the back. "Well done, my friend. Well done!"

Vader didn't respond, but his yellow eyes remained glued to his Master, who turned away from the Sith to look towards the young senator.

"Handsome isn't he, Senator?" Palpatine laughed, eyeing the Sith that stood motionless beside him. "It's why I keep his face away from preying eyes. He would become quite the catch, and not in the way I want. Don't get too attached though, he won't have it for much longer." Palpatine smiled, a far more evil and devilish smile than before. "Isn't that right, Lord Vader?

"Yes, my Master."

Padmé continued to stare at the Sith in shock, still not believing that that boy could be the monstrous Darth Vader. It didn't seem possible, and her mind could not wrap her head around it.

"My Lords," an officer stated as he walked into the room, bowing slightly to the two men. "The man was one of Senator Alavar's representatives, one that had fled sometime ago, but before now had no connection to the Rebellion."

Vader's face turned cold, his eyes becoming fire. "And what?" he barked. "We just thought he fled– disappeared off the face of the galaxy because he got sick of working in politics?"

The officer shook his head, "He wasn't thought of as a threat, si –"

"A threat?" Vader snapped. "Well he certainly–"

"Our apologies–"

The man's head turned in a complete circle, never having the opportunity to finish his interruption to Vader's comment before the Sith killed him. As the man fell to the floor, Padmé remained frozen in her place, watching as a type of beast formed over the Sith. Palpatine smiled at his apprentice, Vader's eyes becoming deranged and his breath was audible from across the room. He turned to his clones, his anger even more ballistic. "Get, Senator Alavar!" Vader commanded. "She is connected to all of this!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the clones ran out the opening of her office, the red guards seemed to become agitated, trying to move the Emperor along as they entered into the room.

"Calm now," Palpatine responded, his voice conveying false concern. "This threat was against one of my nearest and dearest senators. I must care for her first." He paused, turning to the rest of the troopers that remained within the room. "Trooper," Palpatine instructed. "Take Senator Amidala to the nearest medical bay, she needs to be looked after."

The trooper hesitated, looking towards his true commander, before turning back to the Emperor. Padmé did the same, only then realizing that Vader's gaze was upon her, his eyes angry, but she knew instantly that it was not with her.

"And what of other attempts, my Lord?"

"There will be none," Palpatine said, throwing his hand into the air. "Vader will be sure of that."

"With all do respect," the trooper responded. "I believe my commander needs to be looked after as well."

Palpatine's eyes grew vicious, his head snapping back towards the clone. "Are you disagreeing with my orders, trooper?"

The trooper shuffled back, his head turning towards his commander who eventually gave him a small nod. "No, sir." The trooper responded, walking over to Padmé's side and putting his arm gently around her. "I got you, ma'am."

Padmé leaned on the clone for support, but looked towards Vader, his gaze hotly burning into her skin, before he turned to his Master.

"Vader," Palpatine breathed darkly. "You know what to do."

Vader's face became a void as all sense of emotions disappeared from his features. Slowly, he reached behind his head, pulling up his hood and becoming the usual Sith that the galaxy saw him as. He was perfectly back in place, as if he had never been revealed. Padmé gazed beneath the hood, but found only darkness like before, not a single trace of the man she had seen underneath.

"MW-925," he stated, his voice dark and monotone. "Escort the senator to the nearest medical bay. I will hold you personally responsible for her… The rest of you, come with me."

Vader exited without another word, the Sith Lord, Darth Vader perfectly back in place, ready to bring an end to the Rebellion and restore justice to his Empire.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, know that I love you because it's 4am my time… So if any mistakes, I guess someone will point them out. Sorry this took so long, I couldn't get it to flow as it is a bit jumpier than my usual chapters, then I had to cut a lot out for next chapter. Let's just say, Kenzie not happy. Either way, what's going to happen now! Drop a review! Thanks lovelies! **

**Author's Second Note: I had the Resistance written before "The Force Awakens" so Star Wars copied me! Not really, just a happy coincidence. **


	32. Chapter 32: Unexpected Issues Pt 1

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: The irony of the chapter name – I knew I was going to jinx myself.**

**As many of you know, I've been having issues again with uploading. (As have many other writers- Although I do know that the issue was sorted – for now- as of a few weeks ago.) Please know how sorry I am for the time this has taken. (I'm just getting majorly stressed with fanfiction doing this to me time and time again.) Thank you so much for your support and patience! Please continue to work with me through these issues! **

**On another note, I'm sorry that my updates will go back to being spread out, but I do continue on finishing and updating the older chapters. I will also be finishing the older chapters to post the entire story on AO3… I understand your frustration, but I am trying my best. I just got home after two months as I was across the country for an internship. Although I did return home, I am still working for the entertainment industry I was interning for so my time will be separated, but I will try my best now that I am home. With all that in mind, I hoped you have been anxious for an update, as I have been anxious for you to read. Love you all, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Obi-Wan breathed in deeply, feeling the Force swirl and shift around him. The Force was strong in this place– exceedingly strong. He could feel the connection– the strength in every corner, every rock, and ever stream. Within the darkness, he found only light; and with each eerie and unearthly sound, he fell deeper and deeper into solitude. The cave was indeed, dark, wet, and dingy; but also held light, tranquility, and clarity. It seemed that the cave held many opposites that worked together to create harmony, working in mysterious ways just as the Force did. It was a place strong with the Force– far stronger than any place Obi-Wan had ever visited before.

After leaving the Rebellion, the young Jedi had escaped to a planet that was distant and uninhabited – a place that he was sure was safe and held no Imperial ties. He had allowed his instincts and senses to select the small planet, choosing it as a base to collect his thoughts. He had some doubts, but from the moment he landed, he felt the pull and calls from within the cave, beckoning him to its location and to enter inside. Obi-Wan believed the cave was a sacred place, even possibly one of the few places he had read about in the Jedi Achieves, and even more obviously, how it seemed the Force had lead him right to it.

Still, Obi-Wan found no answers, because despite the ideal location, he had no idea where to begin. He replayed the vision over and over within his head, trying to decipher the impossible. The Chosen One . Anakin. That was the only clue he had to go off of: Anakin Skywalker.

Again, Obi-Wan breathed out an exasperated sigh , the weight of the word impossible crushing down upon his shoulders. He had been so confident – so sure of himself when he had begun. Obi-Wan considered himself a patient man, but if he was honest, this was pushing his limits. Why had the Force given him such a vision if it would not reveal to him anything else? Why lead him to such a place only to give him nothing more? Had he been wrong? Was he missing something?

_"__Remembering your teachings, Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon's voice echoed within his mind, reassuring the frustrated Jedi's confidence. _"Trust your instincts."_

Silencing the chatter within his head, Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly, reaching farther into the Force, practically screaming to the energy around him to give him what he desired– give him the answers that he needed.

_Where is Anakin? Where is Anakin Skywalker? _

It was a question he had asked a million times with the same outcome: silence. It seemed silence was always the answer here – painfully, bitter silence… and it seemed even with his reformed confidence the answer was still the same.

"Where is Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-Wan repeated aloud, trying not to hear the way his voice echoed desperately through the cave. "Where is the Chosen One?"

He waited quietly, his hands gripping his folded legs, fighting against the mocking stillness.

"Please," Obi-Wan repeated. "Where is he? I need to find him."

Silence was the answer once more, but as if to mock him further, a small part of his past vision played itself within his mind, reminding him of the galaxy's future if he was to fail.

_"__Anakin is in danger," Obi-Wan said as he opened his eyes. "Palpatine– Sidious wants him for his power."_

_Qui-Gon nodded, but allowed Obi-Wan to think the rest of his thoughts through._

_"__I need to find him," Obi-Wan breathed. "He's not dead."_

_"__Not yet," Qui-Gon agreed. "Not yet."_

_"__Yet?" Obi-Wan frowned, before realizing the new enemy. "Vader! Vader could destroy him before we even have a chance!"_

_"__True," Qui-Gon agreed. "He could."_

_"__Then I must find him before he is destroyed!" Obi-Wan screamed frantically, for the first time having true hope. "Without the Chosen One we are doomed!"_

_Qui-Gon smiled, his eyes conveying that he was truly proud of the man he looked upon. "Then find him, Obi-Wan. Find him."_

Torment gripped Obi-Wan's heart, he knew that he was running out of time – or maybe that he already had… He wasn't sure, but he knew that it was possible. The chatter was always a reminder of that. What if there is no hope? What if he had already failed? What if Vader already knew the Chosen One's location? What if Vader already knew who and where this Anakin was? Obi-Wan refused to believe it, but still, the babbling continued in his mind. He used it as his reminder, however, instead of his torture. Obi-Wan knew he needed to find where Anakin was before Vader destroyed him. He knew he didn't have time to lose , that he needed to find answers.

_Where is Anak– What?_

Obi-Wan's comlink sounded from his pocket, bringing him back to a normal level of consciousness. As he opened his eyes, the Jedi breathed a large frustrated sigh, allowing himself to disconnect from the depth of meditation that he had buried himself into. Pulling out the device from his pocket, he took in some comfort knowing that it would only be Bail on the other end , hopefully with goodness. Or so he hoped.

"Bail," he greeted into the device, trying to sound as positive as possible despite his lack of progress. "I've been meaning to contact you. I–"

"Obi-Wan," Bail interrupted, his voice desperate. "There has been an attack against Senator Amidala."

"What?" Obi-Wan gasped, unable to hide his shock. An attack? An attack against Padmé Amidala? How long had he been gone? A matter of hours– days, perhaps? It was impossible! How could he have not felt such a disturbance? "When did this happen?" he pressed, trying to find answers to the questions that were flooding his mind. "How? By who?"

"It was attack by members that have left the Rebellion," Bail answered, his voice choppy with harsh breaths, as if he ran across the galaxy to speak to Obi-Wan instead of calling on a device. "We believe Senator Alavar is behind it, her and her people."

Obi-Wan was shocked – utterly and completely shocked. Senator Alavar – a loyal supporter attacked a fellow and friend senator? He couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake. His mind was unable to form words, the silence growing almost unbearable. "They are going against us?" he finally managed to say, before his judgment got the better of him. It just didn't seem right, any of it. He still couldn't believe it. "Are we sure?" he pressed, shaking his head as a large frown formed over his features. "It doesn't seem likely that Senator Alavar would make this attack, after all, if I do recall, Senator Alavar once helped us with Senator Amidala–"

"Forgive me, Master Kenobi." Bail interrupted, his voice stern and irritable. "But we are sure. Senator Alavar helping us is what made her the perfect candidate for the attack."

"Don't they know we have a common enemy? That we are not the enemy?" Obi-Wan nearly shouted, his frustration and bafflement evident within his voice. "Don't they understand that only together , with our numbers and strength, can defeat the Empire?"

"Apparently…" Bail answered slowly, his voice holding the same amount of bafflement as Obi-Wan. "They now look at us as the enemy as well. We are now as big of threat, or perhaps even bigger of threat than the Empire."

"This is madness," Obi-Wan breathed, his mind unable to make sense of it all. He never believed that the galaxy could become any madder than it had already become over the course of the past few years, with the Empire and with Darth Vader, it seemed that the galaxy had no more room for such madness, but now it seemed the galaxy just loved to prove Obi-Wan wrong. It seemed there was always another person that could add to the madness– and Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much more madness he could take. "Such madness," he repeated lightly again, before turning back to the true topic as he spoke into the device. "What of Senator Amidala? Is she harmed?"

"Um–Ahem," Bail hesitated, trying to cover his mistake with a small cough. "I'm afraid," he said steadily, his voice almost mournful. "We are– We are still waiting for a report."

Obi-Wan frowned harder, his nerves beginning to dwindle. "We have no idea?"

"No," Bail almost growled, but Obi-Wan could feel halfway across the galaxy the elder man's sorrows. "We know nothing– absolutely nothing. She could be alive, but she could be dead– she very well might be." He released a quick laugh that covered a small cry, his pain overtaking him. "It's strange," Bail chocked, his cold laughing continuing. "I've been so worried about her reaching her end by Darth Vader, that I never dreamed her death would come by a terrorist attack. She survived many of those before… How ironic is that, Obi-Wan? She could survive being held captive by the most dangerous and monstrous of Sith Lords, but was taken out by a coward that–"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Obi-Wan interrupted, stopping the man's train of thought for both of their sakes. Obi-Wan didn't want to think about the young senator's life being ended, and he also didn't want such of close friend of the senator's to think about it either. "Was their no clue of this? No warning?"

"A few days prior to this, Palo Campton notified us of his request to move her. He spoke his opinion of being it was time, regardless of our plan of action, to make our move and rescue Padmé…" Bailed paused for a moment, a long breath leaving his lips; one filled with regret and pain. "Of course we refused. We told him to wait for more information, wait until we had more answers. We thought it was going smoothly until he contacted us this morning saying that he had notified Padmé of our plans for her immediate rescue."

Obi-Wan's head snapped towards the device, regardless of not being seen. "Immeidate rescue," he repeated hesitantly, slightly confused. "Palo thought that you approved of the immediate rescue?"

"Yes and no, Master Kenobi." Bail answered kindly, understanding Obi-Wan's confusion. "Palo knew at the time that we had refused Padmé's immediate rescue, but it seems that some of our members that have recently left, informed the leaders of this new Rebellion of our secret spy. So, Campton was played. Since Senator Alavar was already a trusted ally, when she reported to Palo that we agreed to the immediate rescue of Senator Amidala, he believed the news had come directly from us. They used him. They used him in far more ways than we know, but right now, we know that they used him to get to Padmé. They had him report to us, just so they could make the attack."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to take in the overload of information. "Do we know the whereabouts of Senator Alavar?" he asked. "Of whomever helped her?"

"We are blind, Obi-Wan." Bail spit, his outrage and sickness obvious in his voice. "We know nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

Obi-Wan didn't speak. He couldn't form words. Not only was the present news disheartening, but also the Jedi could feel that the senator had even more dreadful news, and Obi-Wan didn't want to welcome it.

"There are also rumors," Bail continued lowly, almost not wanting to speak the words aloud. "Of more deserters."

Obi-Wan paled, thankful that his friend could not see him as his shock overtook his entire body. "M–More?"

"Unfortunately," Bail replied, before his voice turned fearfully serious. "If we don't figure something out soon, I fear this will be the end of the Rebellion. People are becoming antsy, afraid that if the Empire were to find these rebellious members– the members that have abandoned us, that they will spill our location and tell the Empire all of our secrets." Bail paused, allowing himself an intake of a large breath before a small laugh echoed through Obi-Wan's device. "I– Umm, I must say I am becoming antsy myself. I feel as if I'm losing my mind."

"Well, there will be none of that." Obi-Wan replied, his voice far more hard and confident that he had thought possible. "We must stay strong. We must give our people hope."

"I–I'm…" Bail hesitated. "I'm really not sure if they will believe in anything anymore, Obi-Wan. I know I hardly do."

"Well, tell them…" Obi-Wan paused. _Tell them what? _He had no idea. He had nothing more to tell them to give them hope– not at a time like this. It seemed like everything was failing… but there had to be something. "Tell– Tell them…" Obi-Wan hesitated again. What could he say? What could he possibly say that would reverse the damage? What would renew their hope? What could he say? Nothing–"Tell them I have found the Chosen One," he finished before he could stop himself. The sudden statement shocked even Obi-Wan, and he wanted nothing more that to stop himself. He wanted desperately to stop the lie, to take the words back, but his mouth continued to form words and the lie continued to grow. "Tell them that soon we will have the Chosen One within our ranks and he will be our key to destroying this Empire."

All at once the torment ceased and the heaviness in the air lifted– at least on one end of the comlink. It seemed that the smallest mention of the Chosen One could bring even the heaviest of hearts back to being light as a feather, or in this case, bring hope back to a Rebellion that had nothing left. They believed if they had the Chosen One, anything was possible and if Obi-Wan had to lie to keep the Rebellion together until he had that weapon, so be it.

"You've found him?" Bail breathed in amazement. "You actually found him?"

"I– I have made great progress in my research," Obi-Wan lied smoothly, except for his slight hesitation in the beginning of his sentence. "I am closing in on his trail and it is only a matter of time until we find him. I have no doubt that my mission will be complete soon."

"This is good news," Bail replied happily, before returning to his grave tone. "B–But what of Senator Amidala? What of Padmé?"

What of Senator Amidala? He couldn't lie about her as well; Bail would never allow it. If she was dead, it was only a matter of time before the entirely galaxy knew. Although Padmé had mistakes in the past, she was a strong symbol to many people – to the people of the Republic. Her death would not stop the Rebellion, but it would devastate many. Not even Obi–Wan could bear to think of the galaxy without the stubborn, young senator. She had so much potential, so much heart, and it would be a loss to the galaxy if she were to leave the galaxy so young. But she wasn't dead, Obi-Wan was sure of it. Closing his eyes, Obi–Wan reached out into the Force in search of Senator Amidala's Force signature to prove to himself, and Bail, that she was alive.

_Please, _he begged. _Please let her be alive._

And unlike the previous silence, the Force gave him his answer, loud and clear. To his astonishment, he could feel her Force signature almost immediately; she was injured, but still strong– still alive, and that fact made a wide smile flash across Obi-Wan's face.

"She's alive," Obi-Wan breathed roughly, realizing he had been holding his breath. "She might be injured, but she is alive and her Force signature is strong."

"Are you sure?" Bail exclaimed, and for the first time, Obi-Wan heard hope within his friend's voice. "Padmé is alive? Please tell me, are you certain? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered confidently, experiencing complete joy for a single moment before feeling the weight of his lie once again upon his shoulders. It was a relief to know that Padmé Amidala was alive, but he knew he had to end the conversation. He knew, now more than ever, he had to finish his work– he knew he had to find Skywalker and soon after, rescue the senator. "Senator Amidala is alive," Obi-Wan repeated. "And she is waiting for us, so let's not waste anymore valuable time. We must prepare–"

"Of course! Of course, Master Kenobi!" Bail exclaimed happily. "I will inform everyone of your progress, and will contact you again! I am sure with this wonderful news, hope will be strengthened and restored within our ranks!" A large laugh escaped the senator, one of true joy and happiness. "I can't thank you enough, Obi-Wan. Thank you. Thank you so much."

The communication ended immediately after, Bail ending the call to, no doubt, call a grand meeting of the Rebellion to relay Obi-Wan's news– his mostly lie of a report. Obi–Wan knew that in seconds the people of the Rebellion would be gathered around an excited, Bail Organa, listening in on how Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was on the trail of the Chosen One and perfecting his plan to rescue Senator Amidala from the gruesome clutches of Lord Vader.

If only his life was that simple.

As the scene continued to reveal itself within his mind, Obi-Wan's head fell into his hands, before he pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_What have I done?_

It was a good question. What had he done? Why had he done it? What possessed him to lie? He knew that answer. Because he– they were running out of time. What other choice did he have?

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan breathed sadly, feeling not only like a failure, but also like he was missing an old friend. "Where are you, Anakin? Where could you possibly be?"

As usual, he found no answers, and as he listened to the silence one final time, he made a rash decision, because Obi-Wan knew that if the Force couldn't or wouldn't help him, that he only had one option left. Halfheartedly reaching into the pocket of his cloak, Obi-Wan pulled out an old datapad. He held the device before him for a few moments, still not believing he had reached such a low. Technology? It was just sad. Obi-Wan knew that droids couldn't think and that technology was programed by living beings, who even together didn't know as much as the Force. A Jedi relying on the HoloNet instead of the knowledge of the Force or the Jedi Achieves… It was unheard of.

"So uncivilized…" Obi-Wan whispered as he seemingly pressed a million keys and buttons before finding the correct one. Eventually, he opened into the HoloNet and found a place where he could search different personnel throughout the known galaxy. It seemed like an easy enough system, but as he came across the search bar, his fingers hovered over the screen for a long moment. He had been search for answers all day, and now that it might be in his grasp, now he was nervous.

_Well, it's now or never. _

He decided to do a direct search, keeping in the mind that if the search were flagged, as it probably would be, he would have to make a quick escape before Imperial troops arrived. Forming a quick plan, Obi-Wan gathered his things and moved to the entrance of the cave before picking back up his datapad. Acting quickly, Obi-Wan's fingers glided over the keys, typing in the name, Anakin Skywalker, into the search bar before hitting the large 'enter' button at the bottom. The service took mere seconds, but even seconds felt like years. From the moment Obi-Wan hit the word 'enter,' he felt as if time had paused– ceased to exist. The seconds that felt like hours passed by at an antagonizing slow pace, all the while Obi-Wan's heart began to beat harder and louder in his chest. It seemed like an eternity before the results loaded themselves onto Obi-Wan's main screen, and as they did, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"No…" Obi-Wan paled, his blood running cold and his heart freezing within his chest. "That's not possible…"

No trace.

_No trace?_

There was no trace? Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes. Not a single trace? That was impossible! There had to be some trace of Anakin Skywalker somewhere in the entire galaxy. The Chosen One might be a type a myth, but a man could not be. Obi-Wan had expected the files of Anakin Skywalker to be flagged or blocked, but never there to not be anything on the boy at all. There had to be something! No one could erase all of a person's files. There was always something on someone, through a connection or a source… but with Anakin, there was nothing.

Pulling the datapad closer, Obi-Wan read the screen word for word; still not believing his eyes. _Anakin Skywalker, _the search bar read, while underneath was written; _Result: Zero results found. No trace. We are sorry for the inconvenience; but the person you are attempting to find does not exist. _

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted, every fiber of his being outraged. "It can't be!" he argued at the datapad. "It can't be! He has– He needs– There has to be a mistake!"

Obi-Wan frantically typed Anakin's name into the search bar over and over again with the same result: No trace. No trace. No trace. The result was the same every time he typed it, and each time he read the small grouping of letters, it only confirmed Obi-Wan's fear, that it seemed to the galaxy, Anakin Skwalker, did not exist. There was no proof or trace of the boy ever existing anywhere. There was no trace of him anywhere in any city, any world, or any system at any time since the first documentation of the universe, as they know it. It seemed just like his title, the man was a myth.

"It can't be…" Obi-Wan repeated, his heart nearly breaking within his chest as he read the screen one final time. "What– What do I have left?"

_"__Trust your feelings, Obi-Wan."_ Qui-Gon's voice echoed within his head. _"Use your instincts."_

It took everything in Obi-Wan's power to not shy away from his Master's voice. He felt as if he had nothing left to give, but his Master wanted him to give more. Had he not tried everything already? Had he not exhausted every possible option? What else could he do? He couldn't think of anything to do, but as always, he listened to his Master. If Qui-Gon Jinn wanted him to try again, he would try again.

_One final time,_ he told himself. _One more time._

"Where is Anakin?" he spoke aloud, closing his eyes and beckoning for the cave to answer. "Where is the Chosen One?"

The answer to Obi-Wan's question was silence as usual, but this time, however, the silence was comforting – filled with direction and knowledge. It took the weight of the galaxy off of Obi-Wan's shoulders, and made him feel practically at peace with everything that was happening around him. The calmness cleared his mind and the peace cleared his soul, released him of his burdens.

"Of course!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, as if someone had whispered an answer into his ear. Using his newly clear and calm mind, Obi-Wan began to think in ways he never had before, realizing solutions to his problems he had missed and creating options he hadn't tried before.

In fact, maybe, just maybe, he was going about this completely wrong. There was a reason the cave would not or could not answer his question… but that didn't mean it wouldn't help him with other questions. He had witnessed it moments before. The connection through the cave had helped him find Senator Amidala. It had helped him connect and feel that she was alive.

Perhaps, it was the question itself – like he needed another. He couldn't continue asking where Anakin was if the Force couldn't or wouldn't give him an answer. Changing something as simple as the wording of a question seemed ridiculous, but just ridiculous enough that it might just work. He had to trust his instincts, and his instincts told him it would work. How could he be so foolish to believe such an uncivilized result? Hadn't he been the one to say how uncivilized it was in the first place? When had he ever trusted them before? Why start now? He knew Anakin Skwalker was out there, and that was enough for him, proof or no proof.

_It's worth a shot, _Obi-Wan told himself, closing his eyes tightly and reconnecting the Force around him.

"I'm not sure I can find the answers I seek here," Obi-Wan spoke aloud; speaking to the Force like it was a person who sat before him within the cave. He had never done anything like this before, speaking as he searched, but as he continued to talk, he found it was easier to connect and search for his answers. He could feel the Force once again swirling and shifting around him, almost as it was listening to his requests – or so he liked to think. "But where are my answers? Where do I have to go to find what I seek? Where do I have to look to find the proof I need? To begin my search for Anakin– for the Chosen One?"

Almost instantly, Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open, the answer to his question revealing itself loud and clear to his ears. It was true this place was not the place that he needed to seek, but finding the cave was the will of the Force, and the reason would be revealed soon enough, that much Obi-Wan was sure. But as Qui-Gon had said, Obi-Wan would have to do this on his own, and it seemed on his own he would be. It was up to him to find the proof and the clues that he would need to lead him to Anakin… but at least now, he knew exactly where to start… Tattooine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Work with me guys! I'm trying to upload the entire chapter and although this time it seems to be working… Of course it would just be too sweet to upload without having issues. I guess the file is too big– so I split it in half! I'm trying to upload the Padmé/Vader part of the chapter, which is a bit larger! Thanks for your patience; you guys are literally the best! Hopefully now that I am home I can get back into the swing of things, so I'll be working my butt off to get back on updates, spoilers, and answering all your messages! I seriously can't thank you all enough! Much, much, much love!**


	33. Chapter 33: Unexpected Issues Pt 2

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity… **

**Author's Note: Give me a round of applause as it is my third day in a row staying up till 4 am trying to make this upload. Go, me. Anyways, please note that Padm****é's views in the chapter are simply her own and are not meant to offend anyone else's beliefs. That is all.**

* * *

Confusion flooded Padmé as she peeled her eyes open painfully against the harsh, florescent light– the light of a strange room that she had no memory of entering. She could tell from the glaring glow that shined down upon her that she was in a medical room, but the reason of how and why? She couldn't remember, but she tried desperately to. She tried to think of the reason, or recall the lost thoughts , or find the lost memory… but she couldn't… the pain was far too great.

Her mind began to awaken as she slowly blinked, fighting through the pain as she stared straight up at the blank white ceiling above her. There was a throbbing ache in the back of her head and a stabbing pain behind her eyes. Tiny white specks were gamboling on the edge of her vision, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her as she tried to sit up.

Fighting through the nausea, as well as a newly discovered pain that radiated in her ribs, Padmé finally managed to sit up against the hard pillows that were propped up behind her on the bed. The brightly lit room swam in and out of focus for a few seconds until the strain of effort by her eyes became too much. She closed her eyes with a small groan, trying to recover the memory that seemed to be lost– the memory of how and why she was in an unfamiliar medical room.

She knew the memory was there, somewhere in the back of her mind, buried under the throbbing pain of her headache and the disorientating dizziness that had settled over her since she'd awoken. She knew she could remember if she tried, but the harder Padmé tried to chase after the memory of the previous hours, the further it seemed to slip away from her reach.

Eventually, with a heavy sigh, she gave up trying, slumping back against the pillows as she went back to staring at the bright ceiling. The pain was heavy and it kept her from thinking as deeply as she would have liked. Her thoughts were cut off with each shake and throb of her brain, becoming fragments of thoughts that were forgotten too quickly to piece together. Again, she closed her eyes, hearing the sounds of the beeping machines that echoed around her like mighty roars to her throbbing head. Every sound was agony, making her feel company deranged.

It was only when she heard a small sound of movement in the room that Padmé fought against the pain once more, opening her eyes and fully inspecting the strange room. At first she saw nothing but machines and clear surfaces, until she caught the small action of white in the corner. There, almost invisible in the corner of the room, Padmé's eyes finally focused on a lone clone trooper standing in the doorway, guarding his post– No. Guarding her.

"W– where am I?" she stumbled, pushing up from the cot and instantly feeling the rush it caused within her mind. She fell back into the lumpy mattress, the crash of the world sending her vision swirling.

"Coruscant Medical," the trooper responded, hurrying to her side to help her fulfill her wish of being able to sit up.

Unlike usual, Padmé graciously allowed him to help her into a sitting position, holding onto his grip until she was sure that she would not fall backwards due to her fatigue. It was a hard task to accomplish. The pain still ached through her body, while the spinning of her vision began to steady, but regardless, her mind remained in a haze.

"How?" she breathed, still unable to recall the exact facts of how or even why she was in a medical facility with the lone trooper.

"You were injured," he responded calmly as he released her from his grip, but did not back away. "I was told to bring you here, but you lost consciousness in the speeder, ma'am."

Padmé frowned, his words neither processing nor making sense within her mind. "Umm…W…What–Ow…" she moaned, the pain washing over her again. She felt her world begin to fall out of focus, her head flying backwards by sudden weight. The trooper's hands were on her almost immediately, stabling her before laying her gently against the pillows.

"Don't move," he commanded, stepping away from her and heading towards the door. "I'll go get the doctor, ma'am."

She watched him turn and walk towards the exit, but as her vision began to fail once more, her eyes lost his white figure against the white walls of her room. What more could go wrong? Frustrated, Padmé reassured herself and tried to remain strong.

_Everything is fine, _she told herself. _Everything is fine. _

But it wasn't. She could feel it. She could sense it. Her body and her mind knew she was not fine. That everything was not fine… but she couldn't afford to resist her own lie. It might not have been fine, but she was going to pretend that it was.

Closing her eyes and releasing a small cry, Padmé began to breathe out her pain, taking the moment alone to control, collect, and observe herself. It took a few moments, but once she felt somewhat comfortable she opened her eyes, pushing herself a small fragment forwards so that her body was visible to herself. Pulling back the thin sheet, Padmé eyed the bruises and bandages that were littered across her visible skin, as well as took in the displeasure that radiated through her every cell. She noted that she had been removed of her dress, the large garment being replaced to her horror by a nearly sheer, white medical gown that left nothing to the imagination. Not only was her skin exposed beneath the material, but every bandage and bruise, which was Padmé's only reasoning of to why her gown was so transparent… and if she was wrong, the senator inside of her also made a mental note to fight to improve medical funding for medical bays across Coruscant. Still, she couldn't deny the material was light and painless against her bruised skin. She could feel, and see that beneath the gown was a large type of bandage, almost enveloping her complete side. In fact, enveloping her complete side and her chest, covering the most painful spot of her body as well as her breasts that were no longer supported by her missing bra.

The shame of it all!

Quite embarrassed by the fact that she had been stripped of nearly ever article of clothing, Padmé quickly pulled the sheets back to her chest. She covered her body and laid back into her lumpy pillows, cursing silently at the galaxy. What was it that she had done to deserve this amount of Bantha shit? After all, it was a ridiculous amount. There was no way in Sith's hell she deserved any of this. Did she? Surely someone had to have it out for her– someone dead, perhaps?

_Probably, Grandma Mote__é, _Padmé considered, her grandmother being the only person she could think of that fit the bill correctly. _She always did disagree that I pursued a career in politics. She thought was the Sith's real work in the galaxy– Oh, the irony of that. She's probably trying to reach me a lesson or make a point that she was right. Not to mention, she thought I was too pretty for my own good. Always saying my looks would get me into trouble someday. _Padmé's thoughts paused for a short second, her grandmother's words echoing in her mind until she came to a terrifying conclusion. _Force, she was right! Kriff! Why didn't I listen to that woman? I'm nothing but a–_

The sound of footsteps brought Padmé out of her self-loathing, pulling her out of her thoughts just as a female, Cathar doctor prowled into the room.

"Senator Amidala," the feline-like doctor greeted as she approached, her silk brown fur shining against her white coat in a way that reminded Padmé of an old stuffed animal she possessed as a young child. "I'm glad to see you're awake," the doctor continued, wearing a sharp, but warm and inviting smile, one that somewhat helped Padmé's frightened nerves and made her feel safe in a state full of turmoil. "My name is Doctor Kytra Purr'kinta Hollinger, but you may call me, Doctor Ky or Doctor Hollinger. Either is fine with me, so it is whichever you prefer."

As the doctor spoke, a floating medical droid as well as the previous trooper entered in the room behind her, the trooper pausing by the door while the droid floated to its spot behind the doctor, a medical tray in its grasps. Dr. Ky began checking the stats on the nearest machine, trying quickly before her gaze returned back to Padmé.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Ky asked, pressing multiple buttons that caused a series of beeps and whistles to alarm from the machine, furthering Padmé's already throbbing headache.

Almost instantly, Padmé closed her eyes and shuttered at the sound, her reaction not going unnoticed by the doctor, who quickly turned down the sound of the machine.

"Terrible," Padmé wheezed honestly, lowering her head into her hands for support as the agony of the headache continued.

"Yes, I thought so." Doctor Ky answered kindly, giving Padmé another comforting smile that was this time accompanied with a small purr. "I'm very sorry about that. We have given you medicine for your pain, and TC-18," she twisted, gesturing to the droid behind her, "has brought more drugs that I hope will help reduce the pain for the time being." The doctor paused for a moment, allowing the droid to hover around her and to Padmé's side. Once there, the droid distributed a small dosage of drugs to Padmé, which she took without delay, swallowing the pills and drinking the small glass of water that was on TC-18's tray. "Wonderful," Doctor Ky praised, allowing the droid to exit before her demeanor turned completely serious. "Now, there are some questions I need to ask you, Senator Amidala."

Padmé nodded, but the doctor hesitated, looking between the trooper and senator in a strange fashion. "They are–" she stumbled uncomfortably, before correcting herself. "–I mean, they might be personal questions."

Padmé understood the immediate hint. Personal was for her ears only, and she didn't want the trooper knowing her personal answers as much as the doctor didn't want to ask the personal questions in front of him; for fairly obvious reasons. By the Force, it seemed that everything related back to the infamous Sith Lord and everyone knew it. If the Imperial remained in room, anything and everything would make it back to hos ears and that made everyone inwardly cringe.

Shifting uncomfortably, Padmé looked between the doctor and trooper in a state of panic. What could she say? "Tr– Trooper," she called, catching his immediate attention, his head snapping in her direction at the sound of her voice.

"Ma'am."

"Could you wait outside, please?" she asked politely, her professional voice perfectly restored into place, as she knew it would be no easy task to convince him to leave her side. "I would very much appreciate some privacy. After all, there is a thing called doctor-patient confidentiality, so I believe this is only between my physician and myself."

His answer was of course, no. He took a large step forward, his body language conveying his stance on the subject. Padmé could tell immediately that the trooper was about to stand his ground against her and that he had absolutely no plans of leaving her alone within the medical room. "No disrespect, ma'am." he replied politely, his body locking into place with a shake of his head. "But Lord Vader is holding me personally responsible for you. That means," he pointed. "That if that doctor turns out to be an assassin, or the very least lays a harmful finger on you, he'll have my head. So, with that in mind, and with the greatest amount of respect, I'll be staying right here."

"But–"

"I'm an Imperial solider of the Galactic Empire," the trooper continued strongly. "I am sworn to the secrecy of a great deal of duties within the Empire while concluding my missions. And it just so happens that my commander, Lord Vader, gave me this mission, and so I will look at this as no different than any of the rest: top secret and confidential."

_Kriff._

She sighed loudly, shaking her head in defeat, but nodded in his direction. It wasn't his fault after all. Truly she did understand. He was only doing his duty and what anyone with a sane mind would do in his position. Darth Vader was not a man of negotiation, but a man of action. If he were to learn of the trooper's disregard of his direct order, it would be the trooper's fatal end. No explanation. No second chance. Only Vader's enduring verdict and promise of death, just for disobeying him.

Padmé's gaze returned to her doctor, and the feline woman looked onto Padmé with a hidden emotion beneath her eyes. Sorrow? Pity, perhaps? Pity that Padmé did not want. She was tired of being pitied. She hated it. She was tired of everyone looking at her with sad eyes and breaking hearts. Didn't they understand that she too understood the situation that she was in? That she didn't need to be reminded of how terrible her life had become? It sucked. She understood that.

Containing herself, Padmé slid a perfect smile onto her face, trying her best to look as though she was unaffected by the situation and her pain. "You may continue, Doctor Hollinger."

Catching herself, Doctor Ky nodded, forcing a smile. "What is your name, Senator?"

"Pad –mé," she answered, trying to sound smooth despite her throbbing headache. "Padmé Naberrie Amidala."

"And your home world is?"

"Naboo."

"Fantastic," Doctor Ky praised, writing notes as Padmé answered. "And are you experiencing any more pain, Senator Amidala?"

Padmé nodded, groaning in the way her mind shook in her head as she moved, the way her body ached, and the way the world seemed to turn in her vision. The medicine had worked… but only for a few seconds.

"The medication should come into effect momentarily, and we can prescribe you more if your pain is still too great." She paused for a moment, turning her face away from the screen and giving Padmé her full-undivided attention. "Now Senator," she continued. "You seem to have hit your head. Are your memories fully intact?"

Padmé knew they weren't, but she forced herself to push through the pain and try again. A small frown formed on her face as she fought through the fog, trying to recall the memories she knew were there.

_The loud boom shattered throughout the room, breaking walls and shattering eardrums. It took under a second for the bomb to devastate all that were near. A torrent of fire filled the room, and Padmé was only able to watch in horror as her world flew apart around her, a sheer pain radiating through her body._

"There was an explosion," Padmé answered slowly, the memory foggy and her voice lacking confidence. Frankly, she wasn't sure. She still couldn't remember clearly and there were far too many holes within her memory to be completely sure.

"Yes," Doctor Ky nodded encouragingly with a smile. "And?"

Padmé closed her eyes, recalling more of the forgotten memories. It was hard, but her confidence had been restored due to the small previous victory against the haze.

_The man's head snapped towards her as he swung his arms to the front of his body, revealing the bomb and detonator in his hand. Padmé realized the threat too late, and as her mouth opened in horror, all she could do was watch the man throw the bomb towards the center of the room._

"He– He was trying to kill me," Padmé answered in shock, her mouth falling open and her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. Force! How could she forget? She had almost been assassinated! Someone had tried to kill her!

"Then what?" the doctor pressed, her voice small and soft as if not to press Padmé over the edge. "Do you remember?"

Padmé again tried to think– tried to remember, but she couldn't recall anymore, the pain and fog within her mind becoming too strong. She ceased her attempts with a small grown and shake of her head. "I don't know," she answered, annoyance and sadness in her voice. "I can't remember."

"That's fine," the doctor replied. "And completely usual. We normally expect patients that have gone through this type of trauma to blackout for sometime. The memories should return in time, and you recall far more than we expected, so I have nothing but optimism for your case." She wrote a quick note before she neared the bed, motioning for Padmé to lay back on the cot as she pulled down the sheet. "I apologize, this will hurt, but nothing too painful."

Padmé did as the doctor wished, relaxing into the cot as the feline raised the white gown to reveal her stomach. Her eyes shifted to the trooper, who remained stationed in the corner. She quietly thanked the Force for her choice of decent underwear, as silly as it was, it at least saved her some embarrassment knowing her womanhood was at least shielded from the room.

Feeling slightly more comforted, she allowed her eyes to shut, the cold air biting at her skin and stinging her wounds, making her suck in a breath of hard air. It hurt more than she had expected, but the doctor's hands were soft and light, her fingers moving like a strange sort of ballerina across her stomach. Still, every so often there was pain and Doctor Ky apologized with each twitch and spasm it caused the young senator. The examination took only minutes, but the minutes passed slowly, the pain only seeming to grow with each passing second the closer the doctor's hands got to the main wound.

"You're very lucky," Doctor Ky commented, rubbing her furred fingers against the bandage of Padmé's main injury. "I know this hurts, but this could have been much worse. You're very lucky that something shielded you from the main force of the blast or I fear we would be dealing with far more dire injuries."

Her comment made Padmé pale, something about the sentence giving her chills– making alarms signal from inside her brain. She assumed it had to do with the words, dire injuries, but something seemed off about that as well. Even through the pain of her mind she knew that there was something else to the story. There was something else, something that was important… but what?

"I'm sorry... What?"

"Something shielded you," Doctor Ky repeated. "You were very lucky."

_She was about to be engulfed by the flames,__before she felt as a large heavy mass push her away from the harm and shield her body with his own until the force of the detonation sent them both flying in opposite direction._

The memory flashed within Padmé's mind, brighter and clear than all of the rest, practically begging her to remember it… and thankfully, she did. Slowly, she began to have cohesive thoughts as the missing pieces to earlier events began to restore and reveal themselves within her mind. She could almost remember everything. Well, everything up to a certain point. Palo, Senator Alavar, and the man with the bomb, it seemed to all be there before becoming darkness. She couldn't remember anything after the explosion, but she could remember the fire, and the one moment that stood out far beyond the rest, the moment that made Padmé's heart race, the moment that made her breath hitch, the moment where Vader had come to her .It seemed her savior had saved her once again. Vader had shielded her from the blast! Vader had protected her! He had saved her life, and she didn't even want to think about what that meant… but she was almost positive that she was overthinking the situation. Still, something inside of her soared.

"We put a bacta pack on your main wound," the doctor continued while she covered Padmé with the sheet, unsure of the reason for Padmé's pause. "But we will have to get an X-Ray to see if there is any further damage internally…" Her voice trailed off suddenly, followed quickly by her demeanor that drastically changed, the once calm and calming individual shifting into a far more sympathetic and dejected personnel. "However…" she began again. "We needed you to awake for your consent."

Padmé picked up on the doctor's change instantly, her own body turning cold as fear rose in her throat. "Why?" she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer. "Is that customary?"

"Well…" the doctor hesitated, amplifying Padmé's fears. "When the patient is unconscious, we make the best call concerning their care. In your case, I made the call to wait until you had awoken since your injuries didn't appear to be life threatening."

"I don't understand," Padmé replied truthfully, a small frown gracing her features. Although one story had begun to make sense within her mind, the reasoning for her doctor's choices did not. Her injuries didn't appear to be life threatening, but that didn't mean there wasn't a chance. So what had made Doctor Hollinger wait for her to awaken? What made her decide to take such a risk regarding her patient's safety? It seemed like a chance considering everyone was looking at Padmé like Vader's property. Padmé could see it even in Doctor Ky's eyes. The doctor knew the threat of dealing with someone like Padmé– someone under the Sith's care. So wouldn't Doctor Ky do everything and anything in her power to make sure Padmé was completely healthy and safe? Even ahead of schedule, perhaps? Do anything just to please the Sith Lord? Do anything to not risk her head?

"I– I must ask before I continue your treatments, is there a possibility that you are you pregnant, Senator?"

The world she was on seemed to stop turning. Her stomach rising to her throat so far that she was sure she was going to be sick. Padmé had heard the doctor's words, but somehow to her mind, they couldn't form a sentence. It was impossible.

"W– What?"

"Is there a possibility that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked again, this time her voice warm and filled with sympathy.

Padmé's mind was in complete and utter turmoil, seemingly shutting down as the information became too great for her brain to process. She opened her mouth to breathe, but found no further supply of oxygen within the medical room. She felt as if she was chocking– dying a slow and painful death.

"Senator," the doctor pressed, stepping towards her with a concerned frown.

Padmé couldn't answer. Her brain had ceased any and all functions. She felt suddenly very cold.

"Senator?" Doctor Ky asked again, this time placing her hand gently on Padmé's shoulder. "Are you pregnant?"

Her touch brought Padmé slightly out of her daze, but not enough for clarity. "No, I…" she began slowly, absently, before the answer died in her throat. The fear was flooding her mind, making it impossible for her to finish her denial or find words to counter the accusation. Was it possible? No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be! There was no way …but there was.

_He slipped into her effortlessly, the amount of wetness from her core allowing him easy entrance. The feeling of him inside of her burned for a moment, but Vader stopped this time to allow her body time to adjust. She nodded when she felt comfortable and the Sith began his thrusting immediately after. She held onto the sheets as he continued to ram into her, her moans only fueling him on._

Padmé paled, pregnancy no longer seemingly like an inconceivable idea. In fact, it was very, very possible.

_Oh, Force!_

"It's a standard question, Senator Amidala." Doctor Ky tried to reassure her, but standard or not, Padmé couldn't form words.

The doctor frowned when Padmé failed to respond, turning to look at the lone trooper in the corner of the room, who had shifted out of attention. "Trooper," Doctor Ky called, her voice soft but filled with hidden demand. "I understand you want to fulfill your duty to your command and not leave this woman unprotected, but is it possible, that you could protect her from wait outside the door for a short while? This is a sensitive subject, and I will be doing a further examination in the matter of moments."

There was a long pause before the trooper reacted, for once not fighting or denying the request. Instead, he said nothing at all, his body language conveying his unhappiness, but he still nodded to the doctor before turning and stepping outside the room. He didn't go far, however, only taking a few steps into the hall until he turned with his back to the door, allowing Padmé and the doctor to have some privacy, while still in safe range incase there was an emergency. He went far, but not far enough.

"Senator?" Doctor Ky pressed again, rubbing Padmé's arm comfortingly. "I need to know."

Again, Padmé fought to find words. "I– I don't know," she finally breathed, fear laced through her voice. "I don't know."

The doctor nodded, before asking politely, "But you have been sexually active, yes?"

Padmé paled once more, her heart dropping into where her stomach would have been if it had not been in her throat. "H– How do you know?"

"We had to remove your garments," she explained quickly. "It's what made me make the call to wait. There…there were obvious signs of sexual activity on your body and I just wanted to be sure, just incase, because many of our instruments and equipment are harmful and can have dire consequences if we were to use it on a baby."

Instinctively, Padmé's trembling hands clutched onto her stomach, a protective coverage over where her baby might be. It was a quick and harmless reaction, but a motherly reaction nonetheless. A reaction that went unnoticed by Padmé, but not unnoticed by her doctor. "I don't know," Padmé repeated absently, her mind obvious in a far off place as she began to draw tiny circle over her belly.

"But you have been recently sexually active, yes?"

Upon hearing the question again, Padmé's eyes widened, her head snapping towards her doctor. "Ah–Umm…" she hesitated, knowing she wouldn't lie to her physician, but could also not tell her the complete truth. She could hardly imagine how it would go over if everyone knew she had been and was sexually active with Darth Vader. "I– Uh…We –"

"The information is classified, Senator Amidala." Doctor Ky added, as if sensing Padmé's fear. "We won't even put your name on the file if you don't want us to. I'm your physician, and I will only be looking out for your sake."

Padmé turned her eyes away, her shame and embarrassment overwhelming her. "Do you have to know with whom?" she asked, her voice sounding like a tiny woodland creature that had been caught by a predator and was begging for mercy. It wasn't a far off feeling.

"Of course not, that is your personal business, Senator." Doctor Ky answered with a frown. "As I said, this is strictly standard, I am only doing this for your sake, as well as your baby if there were to be one."

_Your baby. _

A baby! A small word that used to mean joy, now only meant fear. Baby. Never in her entire life had Padmé been afraid of becoming pregnant. She had never feared of having a baby. She always wanted to have a baby, a few in fact. It always seemed like such a happy stage of life– a stage she had been excited to reach when she was older. It had always seemed like a time of new beginnings, when she would have a husband and a happy life. A baby would be a part of the man that she had chosen to be with forever… A being that bound them together until the end of eternity. It had always been a happy thought, but now, now it was truly terrifying.

Pushing the thoughts away, Padmé nodded her head, terrified, but unable to truly think through the situation. "Yes," she finally admitted, the confession no longer holding as much weight as it once did. "Then… yes. I have been sexually active."

The doctor nodded, giving her a small, but encouraging smile. "Alright, and have you used protection or contraceptives?"

Padmé paled, her heart stopping within her chest. _Kriff!_ How could she have forgotten the most basic rule of sexual education? Use protection! It was the most basic rule in the book! How the kriff could she have forgotten? But it still wasn't possible, right? Trying to prove her own point, Padmé mentally counted the number times her and Vader had found relief together, but instead of feeling reassured, she instantly wanted to throw up... But it didn't matter, because it wasn't possible! Lord Vader couldn't have impregnated her! It wasn't possible!

"We– We only had sex a few times," she panicked, trying to convince herself, more than the doctor that the result of a baby would be impossible. "It's hardly been anything really. I didn't even mean for it to happen. It just started–"

"All it takes is one time," the doctor interrupted, her face returning to the stern face of a physician. "So I'll ask again, have you used protection or contraceptives?"

The shame. Padmé had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. "N–No," she answered, unable to look her doctor in the eye, feeling very much like she was having the sex talk with her parents all over again – which apparently, she didn't listen to. "No, we haven't used protection."

"Well…" the doctor answered slowly. "I'm afraid, if you want to be sure to not harm the baby, we will have to preform a pregnancy test before I can take you in for the X-Ray." She paused, a long moment of silence passing between them before she spoke again. "Unless… the threats to the baby are no concern to you."

Padmé sat motionless, completely stunned, in more ways then one. She knew that the doctor wanted her to reply, but she again couldn't form words. It was obvious that her doctor wanted to preform further tests, and was just waiting for the word, but even if this child was the spawn of the Devil himself, as it already was, it was still her baby. Her baby. It was apart of her and regardless of its monstrous parentage, and she would not put it in harms way, especially when it was an innocent victim of her stupid mistakes. Sure, she didn't even know if she was truly pregnant, but that was her point. She wanted to know for sure before she decided. Padmé knew the threats of various medical procedures and its affect on fetus life; it had been in a report she read upon her desk sometime ago. She wanted to know for sure before she continued. She needed to know if she was pregnant with Darth Vader's child.

"I– I want t–to kn–know fir–st," Padmé wheezed, the tears finally spilling down her face.

Truly, she didn't want to know. In fact, she rather would have gone back to when she had forgotten the entire day. She could live not knowing, she could do denial– at least for nine months. She just didn't want to know, but she knew she had to. She had done this, done this with Lord Vader, and although that was a crime within itself, what was worse was that she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty.

"May I ask, Senator?" the doctor asked, pulling Padmé back into reality. "If you are not pregnant, is birth control something you would want to look into?"

Her shame tripled, her inner emotions in a blaze as the tears began to pour more heavily down her face. She couldn't speak the words, but she nodded frantically.

"Alright…" the doctor said slowly, and Padmé could only guess that the doctor was surprised by her response; but truthfully, she was as well. "We will also have to wait for the results of the pregnancy test before I can arrange that."

"A– And what if I am?" Padmé stumbled, unable to say, or even think what was truly on her mind. "What if– What if I'm pregnant?"

The doctor looked at her comfortingly, her eyes soft and encouraging. "We will cross that bridge when we get there. But for now, just rest," she said, pushing Padmé back into her pillows as a droid hovered its way over to the cot. It gave Padmé directions that she hardly comprehended before it began to take her blood and a series of other samples. "You've had a very exciting day," the doctor continued when everything was said and done. "Rest is what you need the most of right now. It will take about twenty standard minutes to get back the results, so please just relax."

And although Padmé thought it to be impossible to relax, she had failed to see the drugs that the droid had slipped her, making her eyes become heavy and everything fade into darkness.

_Where was he? Where was Vader? She couldn't remember why she was looking for him, but found that the pain in her chest was in agony for him. Something was wrong, and she couldn't remember what. She couldn't remember anything, but she could feel her need for him. Where was he?_

_"__Vader!" she screamed, hearing no reply. She looked around frantically, her vision beginning to clear as she tumbled forward, tripping over shards and sliding across blood. The pain shooting through her like lightening bolts._

_"__Vader!" she cried out again, feeling the strangest feeling of déjà vu as she looked around the room. Where had she seen this before?_

_She paused as she heard the rattling of metal, and turned to face the opposite side of the room from where she had landed. Intrigued, she watched as giant piece of the ceiling that lay along the floor was pushed upwards and a man pushed himself out from underneath. _

_The man looked at the metal that had held him prison before he turned to face her, a small frown across his features_

_She audibly gasped as his gaze met her, for the first time taking in the sight that stared upon her. The man gazing back at her was incredibly more handsome than anything she had seen in her entire life. His skin– or what she could see of it, was tan and covered with dirt and blood, lightly scarred in areas such as his eye that had a large straight line down it. His jaw was firm and strong, an accenting feature on his face, but nothing compared to his full lips. His hair was a dark blond, brown mess of shaggy locks that framed his face in a way that quite literally took her breath away. His eyes were a piercing fiery yellow, staring at her with such cold calculation that she wanted to glance away, but she couldn't. They locked onto her, holding her prisoner. Her heart skipped a beat as he held her gaze, but her mind was still unable to make sense. _

_Suddenly, she felt the strangest bit of familiarity about the man, as if she had seen him before. But he was gorgeous, by far the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her entire life… She would never forget him… but she felt as if she had. His face was shocking, yet so familiar. _

_"__Do… Do I know you?" she asked, squinting her eyes as if it would help reveal the mystery. It didn't._

_He stared back at her, a hard frown on his face but something hidden within his eyes. He didn't respond to her, as he let out a loud groan, suddenly pulling out a large piece of metal that was piercing out of his side. She gaped at him in astonishment, watching a new flow of blood drop onto the floor, but he breathed a sigh of relief instead of pain. Neither of them moved as an army of troopers entered the room, acting as if they had seen this all before and moved along with their business without acknowledging the two of them. _

_Padm__é wanted to scream as the troopers continued to pass. Why weren't they looking for their commander? They had to find Vader! He had been here! Where was he? __And who was this man?_

_"__Sir," a trooper said catching Padm__é's eye__, as he ran up to the gorgeous man across the room that turned to face him. "We believe the assassin was a suicide bomber, killed with his own blast. We also believe he was apart of the small amount of members that broke away from the Rebellion."_

_"__Believe?" the man snapped, his voice undeniably like the Sith and his face becoming so angry that Padm__é herself was intimidated and feared for her life.__ "Why don't you figure out who exactly this scum is!" the man shouted, gesturing to the pieces of human lying upon the floor. "And more importantly, how the son of a bitch found his way in here!"_

_The trooper took a large step back, obviously frightened by the man. "Yes, Lord Vader!"_

_Padm__é froze as the trooper's statement reached her ears, her heart literally stopping within her chest. Lord Vader. __Her gaze slowly moved towards the man, her mind screaming on thing: It can't be!_

_"__Vader," Padm__é__ repeated in shock, staring wide-eyed at the man in question. "Lord Vader?"_

_He said nothing, his face becoming hard as he looked towards her and back to his troops that were surveying the area. _

_She refused to believe it. It couldn't be Vader! It couldn't be! It didn't make sense! Thus man was far too human– too young to be Darth Vader! He couldn't be that much older than her! For the first time, she inspected him again. His shaggy hair, his golden tan, and his strong features– he was gorgeous! Her eyes moved to his clothes, the black tunic, black cloak, and lightsaber that hung from his belt – exactly identical to that of Vader!_

_"__As in Darth Vader," Padm__é__ continued, her shock only growing… until she remembered. Remembered that they had done this all before. That she had seen this all before. That this was the missing memory… or at least some sort of version of it. _

_Again, she turned to Vader with a scowl across her face, meeting the eyes of the man that had been hidden beneath the hood for far too long. "Lord Vader," she tested the name against her lips, walking towards the man that stood before her as the rest of the world faded around them. "Who are you?"_

_"__I'm no one," he replied, his voice hard, but uncharacteristically sad. "Not anymore."_

_"__I don't believe that," she replied, knowing from his words that he believed the statement to be true, but also knowing that his perception was clouded. "You have to be someone."_

_"__Not this man," Vader snapped, his usual voice formed perfectly back into place. "I'm not this man." He paused, his eyes becoming dark and the air in return becoming cold– far too cold. The Sith took a large step forward, his presence and darkness instantly overwhelming her, causing her to take a step back. Vader fed off of her reaction immediately, a sly smile forming over his face, but it was a wicked grin that did not reach his eyes. "You are right to fear me," he stated looking her eyes within his own before his gaze shifted from her face to her stomach. She chocked on the air as he raised his fingers to rest against her belly, his own breath seeming to turn shallow at the touch. "I can't be the man you want me to be," he breathed, his yellow eyes slowly rising from her stomach to her face. "That either of you will need."_

_She felt the tears stinging in her eyes and a pain ache in her heart as she heard his words. She wanted desperately to protest, but when she tried to speak, when she tried to reach out to him, a pain ruptured through her body, her hands flying to her throat. She tried to breathe but felt the grip around her neck tightening, her eyes shot to Vader who had morphed into the ruthless Sith, his hand outstretched with curled fingers._

_"__Vader…" she choked, her world beginning to fade as she gasped for air. She opened her mouth again about to make another final plea, before she felt an entirely different kind of horror set over her; the extreme horror as she realized that it was not Vader that she was faced with, but in fact, a man that looked extremely like him… and her._

_"__Son…" she corrected, trying to make some connection. "Please…"_

_The man only smiled, shifting into a young boy that she could only compare to what Vader probably looked like as a boy. "Why?" he shrugged uncaringly. "You did this" Before tightening his Force grip on his mother's throat. "Sorry, Mother."_

Padmé awoke quite violently, convulsing out of her dream state as she gasped for air. Her heart was breathing against her chest widely and the sweat that poured down her face was mixed with salty tears. She practically screamed as the world came back into focus around her, the dream and her situation mixing together in away that was sure to make her sick.

"Oh, Force!" she cried, her hand quickly moving over her mouth to cover her sobs.

It all seemed like a dream, a terrible, terrible nightmare. Pregnant with Darth Vader's child… How could she be so stupid?! Darth Vader's child! How could she let this happen? It wasn't possible! It had only been a week since they had begun their procreative activities, and really how many times had they really even done the deed? She couldn't be pregnant, and definitely not with Darth Vader's child! Screw the one and done crap, there was no way in Sith's hell! She was not carrying Lord Vader's child. She couldn't be!

_Darth Vader's child. _It gave her chills.

But then she thought of the golden eyes that stared back at her, the cold and calculated, yet strangely protective gaze that had held her prisoner. They had been the eyes of Darth Vader, the eyes that didn't match his body, the eyes that almost seemed as if they were an invasive species on his beautiful foreign land. The golden eyes were far too hard and too evil to fit the man she had witnessed today, but she guessed they fit his demeanor well enough. They were exactly the kind of eyes she would have imagined the Sith to have… That was, the Sith Lord Darth Vader, but not her Vader.

She never knew what to expect when it came to the complicated being– who she now officially knew was a man– that was Darth Vader. He was a mystery all in himself, and although she had been trying to crack his case for sometime, it only seemed that the more stones she overturned, the deeper the mystery became. There were still so many questions and so many things that remained unanswered. But one question stood out beyond them all, the only question that Padmé needed to solve: Who was Darth Vader?

That's when she thought of Vader– the human Vader, the man who was hidden from the galaxy beneath the hood. The man who she had met only recently, but had secretly known was there since the moment she met him. There were so many things about him that added to the mystery. Now, it wasn't just his behavior or his actions, but physical elements as well. She had never known what to expect when it came to the man underneath the hood, but she had never expected the truth. Who knew that Lord Vader would have been a hunk? He was absolutely gorgeous! So breathtakingly handsome that it even made Padmé begin to question herself as to why she was so upset about the possibility of a pregnancy. How could she complain? Would she actually mind having a baby with those kinds of genetics?

_What? _Her mind screamed; shocked at the path her thoughts had taken. _Yes you would mind! _

Lord Vader was not a husband material– he wasn't father material. He would never want a child or a family! He wouldn't want to hang up his lightsaber and Sith like ways for the sake of a child. He was unfit to be a parent. He was cruel and dark, too unpredictable to be around children. Even worse, Vader was a monster– a cold, blood lusting monster. If she did have his child, what genetics would this baby carry that were a gift from its father? Darkness? Arrogance? Anger? Aggression? Would the child have a need for blood? An instinct to kill? A call to the darkness? Would the child be a monster like its father? Would it be cursed with the power to wield the Force? Destined to a life of misery– which it would have regardless if anyone were to figure out its true parentage– a life a misery just because he would be the spawn of most notorious and infamous villain in all of the galaxy's history. He would be an outcast. Even if her child– their child was nothing like its father, she had no doubt of the number of problems that would arise just from his creation.

Fear began to overwhelm and consume her, casting her into the outlands with her future child. Her mind and heart felt as if it was breaking, her body was in pain, and she suddenly felt exposed– unprotected. It was mind boggling, but in that moment, all she wanted was Vader. She knew that if was pregnant than it was a possibility that she would never see him again – or experience anything with him again. If she was pregnant, she only had the choice of running, unless she just skipped the chase and just waited for him to end her. The thought made her want him more. She didn't need Vader, but she wanted him. She wanted him here, like it was the last time she would be able to be with the man who she shouldn't have cared for. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted him– Now. She couldn't afford to think about it anymore. All she could think about was him.

"Tr–Trooper," she called, the trooper remaining motionless, forcing her voice to grow louder and more controlled. "Trooper."

Thankfully, the second time he heard her, turning without delay and entering the room. He paused directly before her bed, giving her a small nod as he paused at attention, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you," she began, trying to make her voice sound more confident than she felt. "Could you contact Lord Vader, please?"

He shifted uncomfortably at the name, before he was able to reposition himself to his previous stance, his nerves obviously frazzled. "My commander, ma'am?" he asked cautiously. "On what grounds, if I many ask?"

_Because, I don't know! _Padmé growled inwardly, mad at not just the trooper but at herself. _Because as crazy it is, he is my lover and I want him here with me. _

"Please– Please," Padmé pressed, her nerves and emotions beginning to get the best of her. "Just tell him that Senator Amidala is requesting him."

"I'm not sure–"

"Please," Padmé nearly begged. "Please."

"Alright, ma'am." MW-925 responded; his voice laced with uncertainty and doubt. "But you do know that just because I call, doesn't guarantee–"

"I'm well aware of Vader's attitude," Padmé snapped, her nerves reaching their breaking point as her emotions began to spill down her face, the reality of the situation hitting her like a tone of bricks. "And I'm well aware that he may, and most likely will deny my request." The words hurt, more than she cared to admit, but she pressed on. "I just would like you to relay the word to him so that Lord Vader can make a decision by himself."

"Of course, ma'am." he responded, nodding his head as he turned on his heel. "I'll contact him right away."

_Please, _Padmé silently prayed, calling out to Vader wherever he was. _Please come._

* * *

_Snap._

Another neck crushed under the force of Vader's Force grip, the body falling forward violently, the exertion of the snap sending the deadweight forward, slipping and cracking the man's wrists against the restraints as the blood dripped to the floor. A shiver of delight ran up Vader's spine as he took in the smells, sights, and sounds around the room, basking in his glory. Pleased with the sight, Vader slowly turned back to the woman, his final prey, who lay against the final slab, pulling against her restraints like a madwoman, trying to fight for her life; her faith that she could still make it out alive almost making him laugh. The fear was nearly tangible in the air, and he thrived in it.

Usually, he would have considered a slower technique of torture, but not today. The men that had helped the senator against the attack had died quickly, but brutally. He had acquired the information he needed from them in seconds, their deaths following quickly and painfully afterwards… unlike his final victim– this woman that hurt his senator would be his entertainment. She deserved to die a slow and painful death.

"I'm growing impatient, Senator." His voice thundered, sending a series of visible shocks to shoot down her body while the tears began to grow within her eyes. "Give me what I seek…" he whispered, playing with his prey. "And, maybe I'll let you live."

"I am already dead, Lord Vader." the woman snapped, turning her face away from him to hide her intimidation. "Finish your work."

Vader tried, but could not hold in his laugh this time, a devilish grin forming onto his face. "Did you think it would be that easy?" he chuckled, his tone icy and laced with darkness. "Did you think that I would just kill you? That you would not have to suffer the consequences?"

She did not answer, but her thoughts spoke for her, images of Senator Amidala passing through her mind, of the plans to assassinate and rid the galaxy of her existence. It sent Vader into a tailspin, the senator's thoughts and silence urging his nerves and anger. Acting quickly, and purely on rage, he found himself half way across the room. There, he broke off a long piece of metal from the wall, twisting it in his grasp to admire its pointed frame. Yes, that would do nicely, very nicely. Focusing on his prey, a frown returned over Vader's face as he stalked back across the room. What he was about to do was far from anything he was accustomed to, a very un-Vader like torture technique, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to do it, a personal conflict fueling him on.

The woman howled in agony as he plunged the speared post into woman's side. The metal penetrated her skin and pressed deeply into her body. The spear was plunged sharply into her side, unquestionably puncturing one of her lungs, the result being painful and shallow breaths. "You– You kriffing Sith scum!" she screamed through her pain, the effort for so many words completely taking her breath away.

Vader didn't care. "Give me what I seek," he growled, unaffected by her anger and the pain she was experiencing. It was actually amusing.

"Fuck you!"

Again, the woman pressed his limits, his anger seething and causing him to loose control. Using the Force as his ally, he snapped the woman's arm, the bone breaking out of her skin in the most gruesome of ways. She screamed in utter agony before she began to lose consciousness, everything becoming dark and numb… but Vader would not allow it.

"Oh, no you don't," Vader hissed; using the Force to bring the woman back to a state of consciousness so that she could witness and feel the pain he was afflicting upon her. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Pl–Please," she begged, her voice breathless, the pain and numbness already killing her. "Please, end this."

"Give me, what I want." Vader repeated, his voice void of all emotions.

She didn't answer. Instead, she closed her eyes and released a small cry. One that made Vader roll his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't help but sigh at the situation, trying to control his anger that was boiling through his veins and his annoyance that was bubbling in his belly. Regaining himself, he moved into the senator's personal space, resulting in more cries and wails as his face almost touched her own. "I could take what I want," Vader whispered, his voice like death. "But it will be painful, and surely you do not want any more pain."

She didn't answer, so Vader continued his game, his finger coming up to brush her jaw, causing her to shiver. "Hmmm?" he mused, tilting his head and pressing himself closer in a way he knew would intimidate and frighten her.

He could feel her reaction, her fear growing with each passing second, but she made no further cries. Slowly, her eyes turned to him, her face completely reclaimed by the young senator that had entered the room. She looked up into the darkness of his hood without an ounce of fear, ignoring the lack of space that was between them "You– You won't find it, Lord Vader." she whispered deeply, her breath becoming shallow as it became harder and harder to breathe. "You'll ne–ver have what you – you want."

Vader smirked at her sudden change . _That's more like it._

"And that's where you're wrong," he commented, pulling away from her face before pointing a gloved finger in her direction. "I always get what I want, Senator. Always."

"You… You think you are in–invincible, Lord Vader," she snapped back without missing a beat, the pain obviously turning to dumbness by now and the lack of oxygen reaching her brain causing the sudden change in her behavior. "Bu… But you are n–not." She turned her head, her eyes motioning towards his torso, to the spot where the blood was beginning to pour out of his wound. "The bomb m–made by my pe–people has made e–even you bleed . Yo–You can act as invincible as you want, par–parade yourself as some… something you are not, but my people – my people know the … the tr–truth and it is only a– a matter of time–"

Her sentence was cut short, Vader having enough of her declaration and invading her mind without warning. He was not careful or sensitive while searching through the remains of her mind, the woman shaking and convulsing in pain as she felt the Sith devour and rip her mind apart. He held a gloved hand up to her cranium, furthering the connection he had within her mind, causing her eyes rolling back into her head, as he pressed deeper and deeper into her mind until he found the information he was searching for.

"There it is," Vader snickered darkly, finding the answer that he was seeking within the deepest cavern of her mind: the location of the Resistance. He had it. He had the location to the real scum that had started this war– the people who had disturbed the peace in the galaxy. Now, he could finish what he had started… And so, started the end.

Satisfied, he pulled his hands away for her head, watching as the senator slumped into the slab, becoming nothing more than a sad excuse of a pile of flesh that continued to shiver and shake like a fish out of water.

"Captain," Vader called as he turned to the three men that stood within the room behind him, receiving no immediate response from any of them, their horror filled eyes fixated not on him, but on the slumped, convulsing body that remained on the slab, moaning and mumbling words that were unrecognizable.

"Captain," Vader repeated with the same result, his annoyance only growing. It seemed that his new and profound tactics had sent even his own men into shock. Surely they had witnessed him preform far worst acts than this? He knew he had.

Sighing irritably, Vader turned from his men, looking at the poor excuse of a high class, politician. He could have cared less that his men were petrified, and if he were less irritable he would have killed them as well. His issue was that he hated to see the senator moving, looking so alive. "Senator Alavar." the Sith sighed, approaching the flailing corpse with growing anger. "It seems even in death you push my patience. Let me treat you to the same fate as your friends." Outstretching his hand and reaching out into the Force, he snapped her neck quite effortlessly, her soul finally abandoning her eyes and her body becoming limp.

"Captain! Cadets!" Vader barked once more, and this time received a response from all three men.

"Sir!" they snapped into attention, their previous fear gone from their eyes, replaced by an emotionless scowl.

Vader decided to ignore their previous actions– or lack of actions. He was far too irritable already and couldn't afford to lose any more young officers– not with a battle so near in their future anyways. Usually they were expendable, but not today…. Today they were lucky and would manage to escape with their lives.

Rising to his full height, Vader locked his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have learned from the senator's memory," he reported. "That she was contacted by the Resistance earlier today, from their secret base on Dantooine."

Taking the hint, the senior office of the trio stepped forward. "Would you like us to ready the troops, milord?"

"No," Vader replied, closing his eyes and reaching out into the Force before turning back to the man before him with a clear mind. "If she was contacted today, than there is still a chance we can track the earlier transmission. We need to act quickly, but also need to be sure of their location if we are to preform a successful attack." He turned to the cadet that stood closest to him, ignoring the way the man's eyes widened as they're gazes met. "Contact any trooper at the Imperial Senate that is stationed near Senator Alavar's office. Have them do a reverse track on her most previous transmissions. If there is one that came from the Outer Rim Territories, then we are sure to have the right planet."

"Right away, sir!" the captain nodded, motioning to the two cadets to follow him as they jogged outside the door.

Vader followed them outside the cell as well, but turned in the opposite direction of the men, instead headed towards the main hanger bay. He already knew what their finds would conclude and he knew there was no time to lose in the process. If they were smart, they would have followed him, but alas it took mere moments for one of the officers to come sprinting up behind him, trying and failing to keep up with his pace.

"Lord… Vader," the cadet breathed, trying to sound stable despite his harsh breaths. "Your findings have been confirmed. The transmission came from somewhere on Dantooine."

"Do they know that we are onto them?"

"We assume only suspicions, sir." the cadet replied, gulping slightly as his nerves got the better of him. "They were not alarmed of our reverse trace on them, their only suspicions would be their failure attack on the senator."

Vader cared not for suspicions, knowing that it would take far more than suspicions to move the newly formed retaliation. He cared only about the element of surprise – the opportunity he had been waiting for, for far too long. And now, they finally had it.

"Good," he replied coldly, motioning the young man back in his previous direction. "Have your commanding officer ready the troops and report to the main hanger bay at once."

"Yes, Lord Vader!"

This was it. The moment had begun, and as Vader was left alone to continue his trek though the halls, the Sith took the moment to bask in all of his glory once more. He finally felt like himself again, like the powerful and ruthless Sith Lord he had trained all of his life to be. He could feel his power surging from inside of him, the Dark Side of the Force flowing around him, the darkness was consuming him, giving him strength and making him strong. Nothing could stop him. He was ready for his hunt– for his kill. He had tasted the sweet blood the traitors and he lusted for more. He was ready to put an end to this Resistance, and in return the Rebellion. He would rid the galaxy of the fools– the pests that went against Emperor, against the Empire, and against him. He would soon return peace, justice, and order to the galaxy. Today was the day that–

"Sir," a trooper saluted, pulling Vader out of his thoughts and back to the reality around him.

"What is it?" Vader snapped, annoyed that the trooper had interrupted his thoughts, and even more annoyed that the Sith had allowed himself to become so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't sense the trooper's presence approach him.

The trooper took a step back, falling into pace a step behind his commander after catching the anger within his tone "My apologies, Lord Vader," the trooper apologized quickly. "But MW-925 has made contact–"

_MW-925? _Vader thought, before his heart paused within his chest, his memory enlightening him. _The trooper that I assigned Senator Amidala!_

At the mention of the trooper's name, Vader stopped, pausing so abruptly that the trooper behind him had to jump backwards just to avoid colliding into him. All at once the ideas of blood and murder escaped his mind, being replaced by his brown-eyed angel.

"About the senator?" he pressed, cursing himself about how eager and concerned his voice sounded.

If the trooper heard the change in his commander's voice, he never acknowledged it. Which in fact, probably saved his life as well. "Senator Amidala–" the trooper stated, unaffected by Vader's closeness and sudden, strange outburst,"– has requested you, sir. MW-925 says that she asked him to relay–"

That was all he need to hear before he practically running towards the exit. He had made sure to keep her the at the farthest possible distance from his mind while he had worked, but now that she had entered, she had instantly consumed him. Senator Amidala. He needed to see her himself, his heart twisting in his chest as his last image of her showed itself within his mind, her injured and frail body. It had taken everything in his power to not heal her then and there, right in front of his troops and his master. But now that he had dealt with the situation, if she wanted him, then he had no choice but to answer her call.

"Sir!" the trooper called, chasing after the nearly sprinting Sith. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Ready the troopers!" Vader barked back, his mind still only on Senator Amidala. "Then, wait for my orders!"

The trooper paused, saluting his commander and allowing him to disappear. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that it might be a little too soon to tell for sure."

The statement was like a bunch to Padmé's gut and because of it, she instantly felt sick. "W–What?" she paled. Had she heard that right?

"The results," Doctor Ky explained, sitting down at her main screen within Padmé's room as she began to type notes. "They have unfortunately come back unclear."

"Unclear…" Padmé frowned. Unclear? She had truly been prepared for anything – anything, but that.

"Is that common?"

The doctor shook her head, a strange look passing over her sharp features. "No, it isn't common," she admitted. "But it does sometimes tend to happen in young female trauma victim cases. The body is experiencing too much stress and pain to give us clear results, so some tests come back positive, while others come back negative."

Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Could her life possibly become any shittier? Unclear? Uncommon? Too soon to tell? How was that even remotely possible? Of course she had said she didn't want to know, but she was scared! She truly didn't want to know, but that was only if she could live in denial for the rest of her life, which she knew she couldn't. Now the unknown would force her into insanity. Was she or wasn't she? She had to know if she was carrying Vader's child! She had to know if there was a tiny human growing inside of her! She couldn't just wait!

"What do we have to do?" Padmé pressed, her voice sounding more anxious than she would have liked. "Do we have any other options?"

"Well," the doctor began, looking down at her datapad as if looking at previous notes. "Your body is still in a state of shock, so I believe any test we try will give is the same outcome. The best option for us, I believe is to wait a week and have you come back."

"Come back!" Padmé shrieked, her mouth falling open and her eyes becoming wide. She couldn't live a week with the unknown! She couldn't look at Vader everyday for a week and live with the fact that she might have his baby growing inside of her. The insanity would surely drive her mad! "And if there is trauma?" Padmé lied smoothly, trying to shift the reason of her panic. "Are you sure it is safe to send me home so soon?"

"You don't need to worry," the doctor smiled, once again calming Padmé with her comforting grin. "All of your results have come back clean, and although I would like to further your evaluation, if you would like to make sure you are not pregnant first, then there is simply nothing else we can do. We will of course require you to be under surveillance and to remain with bed while at home, but that would be the same whether you were here or not."

"Oh…" Padmé replied slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. "Okay."

"In the meantime…" Doctor Ky began slowly. "Talk to your– Umm, partner? I wouldn't have any physical activities until I clear you and especially until we get the test results back. Then depending on the results of the test, I presume we will go from there."

Padmé nodded, unable to form true words. She felt a warm hand fall upon her shoulder, her doctor giving her a warm smile and words of encouragement before leaving the room. Padmé never heard them, however, she never heard anything. The world had turned completely silent… that was, until she heard the words…

"Yes, Lord Vader."

_Vader!_

All at once, her mind came back into reality and her heart began to race rapidly within her chest. She looked outside the doorway for any sign of the black knight, her emotions in a blaze. She didn't think he would ever come… but her heart soured when she heard his name. Was it possible that he had listened? That he was here? That he had come?

The trooper walked into view, turning and entering into Padmé 's room. She waited anxiously for the Sith Lord to fill in behind him, but the moment never came, and as the seconds continued to tick by, her heart began to drop to her stomach.

"Trooper?" she asked, trying to hide her disappointment. "Did you contact, Lord Vader?"

"I did, ma'am." the trooper nodded. "And he gave me direct orders that I am to accompany you back to his establishments."

Her heart dropped again. "That's it?" she pressed, trying not to sound hopeful. Was that truly all Vader had said? After today… After saving her… Did he really care that little?

The trooper's head shifted, almost in confusion, catching the unknown emotion in Padmé's voice. "I believe so," he replied slowly. "He gave me no further orders than those I have told you."

Her heart hit her stomach, but she forced a nod. She wouldn't allow them to witness anymore of her confusion. "Well," she said, turning to the trooper and forcing a smile. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"Mistress Amidala!" 3PO exclaimed as the trooper walked her through the doors of the lift and into Vader's establishments. "Thank heavens you're alright!"

The trooper slowly removed the blindfold from Padmé's vision, allowing her to smile kindly at the worried droid that rushed towards her. "Hello, Threepio." she greeted happily, her hands releasing their grip on the small medical robe around her body that covered her transparent dress; feeling slightly more comfortable being in a familiar place with a familiar friend.

"Mistress, I have readied your bed chamber for you," 3PO said gesturing down the hall and back again. "And I have also prepared your dinner if you were by chance the slightest bit hungry."

Padmé smiled wider, always taken back by the droid's kindness. How was it he had found his way into Lord Vader's good graces again?

"If that would be all, ma'am." the trooper said politely, catching Padmé's attention, before she settled in for the evening. "I will leave you to get comfortable." He paused, his gaze turning towards the golden protocol droid, inspecting the strange creature within Vader's residence. "It seems that you are in safe and caring company."

"Yes," Padmé nodding, taking a step forward and grabbing the trooper's hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The trooper shifted uncomfortably, but nodded politely in return. He turned back to the lift without another word, the doors sliding shut as 3PO lead Padmé back to her bedroom, blabbering the whole way there.

"Oh, I'm just so thrilled to see you fully functional, Miss Amidala!" 3PO continued as they reached her room. "You were extremely lucky! The odds of surviving a direct blast such as yourself are three hundred fifty billion, two hundred fifty-four million, two hundred six–"

"Threepio," Padmé interrupted, not wanting to be rude, but needing him to stop talk for the sake of her head. She didn't know how he had procured all this information, but she didn't want to think about it. "I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired and–"

"Oh!" 3PO exclaimed, his arms rising into the air as he began to shuffle around the room. "Dear me! Yes, Mistress Amidala! You do need your rest!" He paused by the side of her bed, fluffing her pillows before turning back to her. "Is there anything I can get for you before you lay down? Medicine, perhaps? Do you still have much pain?"

"Only a little," Padmé admitted, holding her hand over her stomach protectively. "I– I feel better though, much better than when I first woke up at the hospital."

"Oh goodness," 3PO praised, nodding his head in delight. "I'm sure, my master will be pleased to hear that."

His statement caused her to pause, her head snapping towards the golden droid with a bewildered look upon her face. "What?"

The droid's gaze returned to Padmé, knowing the tone in her voice, but unable to find his mistake. "My master?" 3PO repeated slightly confused, before explaining in greater detail. "He said that you would probably be in a great deal of pain for the nest few days. I'm sure he will be most pleased to hear that your discomfort has lessoned in the matter of hours."

She knew that 3PO was trying to answer her questions, but Padmé still couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard that right? Vader had been concerned about her? Vader had given Threepio an update on her condition? How? Why? "Wait," Padmé frowned, her confusion only growing. "You talked to Lord Vader?"

"Yes," 3PO nodded, answering as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He should be home any minute now. I believe he is quite anxious to see you."

All at once her heart soared and then dropped, like a bird flying into the open sky before being shot by a sudden blast. She felt like she was going to be sick and wanted to do nothing else besides crying dramatically on top of her bed. Vader had answered her call, Vader was coming for her, and it made part of her soar… but she still had no answers. She still had too many questions. She might be pregnant, but she didn't know if it was true. Either way, she couldn't tell him– but didn't she have to? Wouldn't he figure it out regardless? She didn't know, but she was going to try her damnedest to keep the information a secret from him

Giving 3PO a nod, Padmé smiled and excused herself to the fresher. There, she stared at the woman in the mirror, removing her small robe so that she could truly take in the large amounts of bruises that were littered across her body. Through the transparent gown, she could fully take in the number of wounds that had been scattered across her body, and now, just the large amount of bruises, along with the single large bandage. Thank the Force for bachta, and it's healing properties, or she could only image what she would truly look like.

Still, she was nervous. She looked terrible and she was hiding a secret ; shattering both her mental and physical confidence. Breathing deeply, she turned on the sink and splashed water onto her face, trying to wash away the grit and grim that had glued itself onto her skin. Then, she grabbed her hairbrush, trying to rake out the thousands of knots that had curled themselves into her long locks. It was a vain attempt, but an attempt nonetheless, her reflection looking slightly less homely than before, apart from her clothes. She stepped out of the fresher, ready to change out of the hideous gown, when she paused in the center of the room.

Without warning, the door to her bedroom slid open and Vader rushed in, the lights turning off with his appearance. She had felt his presence seconds before his arrival, the air turning cold and dark, but no longer in a way that frightened her… after all, she had so much more to be freighted of now. His lips were on hers before she could even completely turn around to face him, his hot breath burning her face as his mouth conquered her own. He pressed his body hard against hers, his hands holding onto each side of her face with painful pressure, while his fingers brushed through her long locks that cascaded down around her cheeks.

The kiss wasn't anything like Padmé had ever felt before, filled with such emotion– emotion she never thought Vader could have. It overwhelmed her – engulfed her in a simply intoxicating way, and for a moment, she closed her eyes and relished in it. She kissed him back with the same pressure– the same need, allowing his emotions to flood her soul – and dare she say, her heart. In that moment nothing mattered. She forgot all about her problems and her worries. The only thing that mattered was the two of them together in that moment, and she cherished it, taking in the feelings that she knew, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, would never admit or willingly allow to escape from his damaged soul. Unlike usual, he was not kissing her because he just wanted to kiss her , but because he needed to. It was not because of need or lust, but because of a far greater factor. He was kissing her because he felt relieved, relieved that she was okay, that she was safe, and that she was with him in his arms. She could feel it.

And for a moment, it was almost perfect… until the image of the handsome yellowed-eyed man appeared in her mind– No. Not just him, but the gorgeous little boy that stood beside him– their possible child.

The image was all she needed to regain her strength against him. She opened her eyes from the sweet dream, pulling away from Vader's lips and breathing sharply. "Vader," she panted, trying to pull farther away from his hot lips that fought to regain her touch. "Vader, stop."

He didn't stop however, or even acknowledge that she had spoken. Instead, his lips moved to their next target. Leaning forward with a small growl, Vader bit her neck lightly, causing a small yelp to escape Padmé's lips. He licked and sucked at her pulse, kissing her neck hungrily, his kisses sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Mercilessly he continued his attack and as he did, Padmé felt her knees begin to shake, falling against him for support. Still, she tried to resist him. She was using all of her power to keep herself from allowing him to continue. The need was growing in her belly, but her thoughts were too a mess. She wanted him, but she knew she couldn't afford it. Not now. She could feel his need for her growing against her belly, and she was sure he felt her need for him as well– but she knew that it had to stop.

"V –Vader," she pleaded again, her voice filled with need. "Stop." She didn't sound confident, but she tried to control her body. She rose her shoulders the slightest bit, creating harder access to her neck. Her hands moved to his chest, pushing him with all her might, trying and failing to create distance between them. He didn't listen, ignoring her hands that pushed on him, the hands that were unable to move him in the slightest. Making Padmé realize what actual– or lack of actual physical power she had against him.

Despite Padmé's protests, Vader pushed them onto the bed, allowing them to fall back together before he maneuvered to a dominant spot above her. He attacked her with kisses and as he did Padmé's body turned against her, shivering beneath his touch and letting out sinful moans of pleasure. Force, he was so good.

Again, she wanted nothing more than to be taken by him, but as the thoughts of the small boy returned– it was the only thing to give her strength against the man before her.

"Vader," she protested again, and again, and again without his acknowledgment.

His lack of response made Padmé wonder if he could actually hear her at all, or if it was possible the explosion had damaged his hearing. She almost believed it for a second, her own lie to herself. She had almost convinced herself it was true, when his hand went across her side, putting too much pressure on her injured area, and causing her to release a small, but loud cry, one that he pretended not to hesitate to… but had already hesitated enough that it shattered Padmé's own lie. He hesitated the moment the cry left her mouth. He hesitated because he had heard her, his kisses pausing for a half of second too long and his hand moving far too fast away from the injured area. He could hear her.

"Vader," she pressed once more, but he only pushed open her legs. He was about to move between them when Padmé used all her strength to force them shut. It was a hopeless battle, but one that Vader allowed her to win when he felt the pressure of her knees against his sides. He let out a small growl and allowed her legs to close, surrendering to her silent wish.

He moved back to her neck, lathering her skin with his sweet kisses. Then it was her nipples that next turned against her, becoming sensitive through the wrap and sheer gown, rising to an exaggerated height through the grown, thanks to Vader's leathered clad body. As his chest moved back and forth over the sensitive peaks, Padmé was forced to close her eyes and release sweet moans– the combination of his touch and her sensitivity overwhelming her.

Her body's reaction did not go unnoticed by Vader, his own body reacting as well, and without halting his attack on her neck; his hands found the end of her gown, lifting the material up until it rested across her eyes, her body exposed to him.

When he finally pulled away, Padmé opened her mouth to protest again, but when his fingers touched her again, her whole world stopped turning. Quite unexpectedly, Vader's hands did not go directly to her breasts, but instead rested on her belly. She felt her blood turn to ice and her heart freeze, her mind screaming the one question. Did he know? It didn't seem likely, but his touch was so soft– so comforting – so, non-Vader, that she wasn't sure.

His hands hovered over her stomach for a few moments before he gently began to glide his gloved fingers across her skin. The coldness of his gloves sending chills to each and every one of her nerves. His hands moved to the bandage them, beginning to remove the wrap that surrounded her chest and torso. That's when Padmé shifted uncomfortably, the pain surging through her body. A small cry escaped her lips, and she opened her mouth about to beg him to stop when she felt his lips gently peck against her's. "Shhh," he cooed gently, rubbing his fingers down her cheek, before laying another quick kiss on her collarbone.

Padmé allowed him to return to his work then, her curiosity getting the better of her. He worked fast, but gently, the ruthless of all the Sith Lords revealing his delicate and soft touch. Leaving Padmé wondering once again, how this man could be such a range of opposites? So heartless, yet so caring? So violent, yet so gentle? So cruel, yet so sweet? He truly was the galaxy's greatest mystery.

As Vader removed the lasts of the bandage, Padmé sucked in a deep breath of air, the cold air hitting her skin and wound in a tortuously painful way. Vader paused too for a moment, his weight shifting above her, unsure of his actions before she felt his flesh hand touch her skin. His fresh hand traced her belly for a short moment, before lightly coming to rest on the place where the metal had penetrated her skin. He held his hand there for a short time; a sense of warmth washing over Padmé before the pain all but vanished from her body. She breathed a sigh of relief as it disappeared, a smile gracing her features as she realized what Vader had done.

He didn't stop there. Without pause, he began to lay soft and gentle kisses across her skin, each one lingering so that she could feel his full lips and hot breath. The kisses were also different than the rest, but that's when she realized he was kissing each one of her bruises. "Oh…" she moaned deeply, the realization of what he was doing turning her on in a way she had never felt before.

Her moan sent Vader off as well, his sensitive behavior, changing right back into lust, as his kisses turned from gentle to possessive. His lips moved across her body quickly, kissing all the way up from her panty line to her breasts. She moaned in contentment and couldn't stop her back from arching as he took her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. He continued to play with the pebbles within his fingers as his mouth found her neck again. She moaned loudly as he did, grinding her body against him as she thought of allowing him to continue… until the image of the small boy returned on her mind and she heard the doctor's words. _Talk to your– Umm, partner? I wouldn't have any physical activities until I clear you and especially until we get the test results back. Depending on the results of the test, I presume we will go from there._

That was finally her breaking point. The whole world shattering around her, and her need evaporating into the air.

"Vader, stop!" she yelled, her voice hard as she threw her body forward, and this time he pulled away.

She slid her body backwards, bringing the gown down from her eyes just enough look at him. Much to Padmé's dismay, he looked the same as he always did. Unlike the rare occurrence of today, she couldn't see his face beneath his hood and he was back to looking as he always did to the rest of the galaxy. Still, she could feel his eyes on her, and only then did Padmé realize her current situation, lying between the legs of the Sith with her gown hiked up to her chin allowing her body to be completely exposed. Vader followed her gaze, and Padmé could instantly feel his lust growing once more.

"No," she repeated, her face stern as she pulled the garment back down over her body, groaning loudly as she remembered the gown did hardly anything to hide her body from Vader.

The Sith let out a sigh, almost frustrated, staring at her for a moment, before a sort of darkness surrounded him. He neared her again and this time Padmé forced herself into the backboard. "I could take what I want," he threatened, his gloved fingers touching her cheek in a possessive manner.

She was afraid, but she also wasn't. "But you won't," she responded without missing a beat, causing him to sigh and forfeit his act.

Vader moved onto his knees, while Padme remained in front of him, her legs pulled into her chest. A moment passed in silence, and Padmé could almost feel his invisible grasp moving into her mind. Acting quickly, she pushed the pregnant ideas deep down, as far down as the Rebellion information. She didn't want him to find it, but she feared that he would.

"Get out of my head," she stated simply, glaring at him in an attempt to be intimidating.

"What are you hiding from me?" he growled, his voice dark, but also… hurt?

"You know what I'm hiding," she lied effortlessly. She knew what information he was obvious talking about, but since they had both already established her connection to the Rebellion, it seemed easiest to pretend it was that information. It made the lie, not completely a lie.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I can live without that information. There's something else."

"There isn't," she replied, forcing a smile. "I told you–"

"Do not lie to me, Senator!" he bellowed, his anger lashing out and catching Padmé completely off guard.

She stared at him in shock for a several moments, before her shock turned to anger. He was yelling at her? At her? He had no right! Did he forget that they were moral enemies? That they didn't share secrets apart from the one that had made together? Didn't he remember that the both of them had been, and were still, keeping secrets from each other? The nerve of him to call her out on such a tiny lie when he was– Darth Vader! He was the Sith Lord that held more secrets than the entire universe, the mystery of the galaxy, hidden beneath a hood… but he was hurt that she was hiding something from him!

"Oh," she snorted, sounding like a bratty child. "We're talking about lying now! Talking about people holding out on the truth."

"Senator," he threatened softly, as if knowing her train of thought. "Don't." The threat was clear, but Padmé could hear the regret mixed into his voice– the regret that she didn't care for since he had already set her off.

"My name is Padmé," she growled, for the first time sounding completely bitter. "We've had sex, remember? So I believe we are past the formalities don't you think Lord Vad– she paused, having another realization that caused her mouth to nearly drop and her anger to increase to its greatest limit. "Is that even your real name?"

It couldn't be. Darth Vader was not a name that fit the man beneath the hood. She had learned today that Vader was human, and humans had human names. If he was human than he had to have a mother and father that had given him a name, a name besides his Sith title.

Vader wasn't amused, his head snapping towards her as he pointed a gloved finger in her direction. "Senator–"

"Padmé." she corrected bitterly.

"Senator Amidala, don't push your–"

"My limits?" she finished, narrowing her eyes as she began to mock him. "There's no need to warn me. I think I understand the greatness of your wrath by now, Lord– whoever you actually are!"

Vader growled, shaking his head in obvious annoyance. "I'm the same man that–"

"Oh?" Padmé laughed, raising her eyebrows. "You're a man now?"

He paused, thinking over his words for a long moment, before a low growl escaped from his chest. "Senator," he snapped, his frustration at an all time high. "Don't press me."

"No, you should not press me," Padmé replied, using her perfect, political voice as she pretended to fold her hands on top of her desk like she was at working within the Senate. "Lord– whoever, I will not sit here and allow you to make demands."

"You seemed more than willing when I was on top of you."

"Recall that it was I who was on top of you."

"Ridiculous woman," Vader growled, hopping up from the bed and moving towards the center of the room, his anger becoming a tangible element within the room now. "I should have rid myself of you when I had the chance."

His comment sent her anger even farther into a blaze. "Then why didn't you?" she snapped, rushing towards him before thinking over her words. "Actually… that's a terrific point!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "What am I even doing here? What is the point of keeping me?"

Vader made no attempt to answer her questions, only turning his hooded head away from her, refusing to answer.

A fierce glare overcame her features as she took a step closer to him. "Is there a point?" she snapped. "Because I don't see one anymore. You just seem to be playing with my mind and my body now."

His head snapped back towards her direction, the temperature of the room dropping dramatically. "I'm playing with your mind and body?" he nearly laughed, sounding completely serious about how ridiculous he seemed to think the statement was. "From my perspective, it seems like the other way around."

That shocked Padmé, but she would not allow him to blame her for this. This wasn't her fault! It was his! "You think I wanted this?" she growled. "You think that I planned for this to happen?" She paused, invading his personal space as she looked up into the darkness of a hood, unaffected by the way he towered over her. "I hate you," she whispered darkly. "I hate you so kriffing much, and I hate that I want you, but for some reason– some reason this happened… And it wasn't– my– fault."

Vader caught on to the blame game almost instantly, a low growl resonating from his chest. "And you think I planned for this to happen," he hissed, before whipping his hands at her like she was delusional lunatic. "I planned on never thinking about you ever again after that damn Imperial gala." He paused, thinking over his words, making sure they were laced with the truth. "I didn't want you, Senator. I didn't need you… I still don't."

The pain continued to radiate in her chest, feeling as if something inside was breaking, but at a new and extremely painful level. He only spoke words that were true, and because of it, it broke her even farther. He didn't want her, and that meant if there was a child growing inside of her, then there was no chance of him wanting it either. It hurt… but she used the pain as her power, channeling it into her anger.

Her eyes hardened, hiding obvious pain. "You don't want me!?" she roared. "Fine! But then stop playing around with me… Just – just finish the job!"

Vader shook his head, "Senator…"

"No!" she screamed, rocking into him and hitting him squarely in the chest with all of her might. "Go on Vader, do what you do best!" She hit him again. "Do it!" And again. "Come on, kill me! Rid your life of my existence! Put an end to both of our miseries!"

She was about to hit him again when he caught her hands between his own, holding her tightly before him. "Don't you understand," he cried. "I–"

"I don't want to hear it!" Padmé screamed, clawing her way out of his grip so that she could challenge him once more. "Get out!"

"Senator…" Vader pleaded, trying to approach her, only to be swatted away.

"I said get out!" Padmé screamed, her world finally beginning to shatter around her, and all reasons pointing to the same man : Vader. "Don't you understand that you do nothing but ruin my life!" She paused; breathing in the hurt her had caused her– which he was causing her. It was a cycle that would never end. "I wish– I wish that blast would have killed both of us," she finally admitted through her haze. "Or at least you so I could be fucking free of you!"

Vader was silent, frozen to his spot in the room.

"Why can't you just be gone!" she cried, actually believing that she meant the words, her mind only able to think of the time before Vader– the peaceful times.

But her statement had been Vader's breaking point. All his hard work and effort simply evaporating into the air as his anger finally overtook him. Padmé receiving the Sith she was asking for.

"You want me gone!" Vader roared as he stepped forward, his body and anger overwhelming her. "Fine!" He backed away as fast as he approached, turning on his heel and stalking out of her room with the slightest head turn, his cloak flowing behind him like the evil Sith Lord she remembered. "I'm gone!"

"Good riddance!" she screamed in return, and she was satisfied for all but ten seconds before her heart dropped.

_What have I done? _She thought, as her anger lifted and she was able to think clearly.

"Oh– Vader!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So sorry, but I really didn't want to break up anymore of this chapter… Just please know that I'm really, really trying here for you guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long, but what did you think? Honestly, as usual, my confidence is shot so if you feel like writing a lovely review that would be much appreciated! Lol. This chapter has been a mess since I've had like three months to read it over and over and over– it was actually my own personal kind of torture. I've edited, changed, and ripped the shit out of this chapter so unfortunately, I'm nervous about how you guys think it's written.**

**Anyways, Google Chrome seems to be the only server allowing me to upload from, but it will only let me copy the document in pieces to Doc Manager, which as you can imagine is very time consuming and causes many mistakes within the document itself, so if anyone has any further ideas, please let me know! Thanks a bunch guys! Hope you enjoyed! As always, I love you all! And I truly am sorry for not being able to post this sooner and respond back to you guys, I got so busy! Gosh, real life. Anyways, review, please! Hope to see you back for the next chapter!**


End file.
